Chercher sans jamais trouver
by Marluuna
Summary: Encore un mauvais titre... Je changerai peut-être si je trouve mieux. Toujours l'Arc en ciel... TetsuX... Tout démarre d'une émission de télé...
1. Rencontre

**Certains savent peut-être qu'il y a quelques mois de ça, Hyde et Ken ont participé à l'émission _'Cartoon KAT-TUN'_, présentée par le groupe du même nom ? Bon. Et si on disait qu'en fait, ce n'est pas Ken qui y a accompagné Hyde, mais bien Tetsu ? :)**

**Je m'essaie à un pairing nouveau et qui pourra surprendre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le rendre intéressant :)**

**J'aime beaucoup les KAT-TUN, mais j'avoue ne pas être assez fan pour m'intéresser à plus que leur musique, donc pardonnez-moi si je modèle les caractères de chacun à ma sauce :)**

**Ah oui, dernière précision : je me sers juste de cette émission, et changer l'un des deux invités n'est pas la seule nouveauté. J'emprunte juste 'le cadre', mais je n'ai pas la prétention de restranscrire le type de questions qu'il s'y pose, etc... C'est juste un prétexte :) (je ne sais même pas si cette émission est en direct ou pas, d'ailleurs...)**

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une loge de taille moyenne, discutant comme à leur habitude. Le premier était appuyé sur une sorte de plan de travail devant un miroir, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il riait de bon coeur, plutôt détendu qu'il était. Le second était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, fumant une cigarette tout en racontant tout un tas de bêtises, juste pour oublier ce fichu trac qui ne le quittait pas malgré les années qui passaient... On frappa à la porte, et un assistant coiffé d'un casque et portant haut le bloc-note apparut.

_C'est à vous, messieurs. On vous attend sur le plateau, si vous voulez bien..._

_On veut,_ répliqua Hyde en se levant.

_Et en avant la musique... _murmura le leader, qui se demandait pourquoi Ken avait dû tomber malade pile en ce moment, l'obligeant ainsi à être là.

Il n'était que modérément à l'aise face aux caméras, Tetsu. Et dans ce genre d'émissions où peu de choses portaient sur la musique, encore moins. Mais les six jeunes gens qui la présentaient avaient l'air sympas, c'était au moins ça de gagné... Ils les avaient rencontré brièvement pour une mise au point, quelques jours auparavant. En dehors de ça, ils les connaissait comme tout le monde, par leur réputation. Mais ils avaient l'air gentils et professionnels, d'un certain point de vue. Enfin, c'était surtout Kame, à qui ils avaient eu affaire. Plus ils se rapprochaient du plateau, plus les cris du public ainsi que les voix des présentateurs se faisaient fortes. Une maquilleuse vint à la hâte remettre ça et là un peu de font de teint, replacer quelques mèches de leurs cheveux et puis ils firent leur entrée, tandis que Junno achevait de les présenter rapidement.

_Tetsu-san et Hyde-san, de L'Arcenciel ! _répéta Kame avec un signe de la main en guise d'accueil.

Bientôt installés sur le canapé, ils se sentirent un peu encerclés de part et d'autre. Six, c'était beaucoup. Tetsu profita des applaudissements du public pour les détailler brièvement. Du côté de Hyde, se trouvait Kame. Il l'aimait bien, lui. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient surtout parlé avec lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, en tout cas, il prenait son rôle très à coeur. Ensuite, venait Koki. Contrairement à ce que son look pouvait peut-être laisser croire, il avait l'air aussi calme et gentil que les autres. Pour finir, Junno. Un peu bruyant, songea-t-il. Certes agréable parce que souriant, mais un peu bruyant. De son côté à lui, Ueda était au bout. La timidité se lisait sur son visage, et instinctivement, Tetsu le trouva intéressant et attachant. A côté de lui, Jin. Jin qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner au premier coup d'oeil. Il en faisait beaucoup, il n'était pas le dernier à s'exprimer, mais pourtant il ne le voyait pas non plus comme une forte tête... Il avait plutôt l'air spontané, en fait. Et enfin, juste assis à côté de lui, Nakamaru fermait la marche. Un peu comme Ueda, il le devina de nature réservée. Il le sentit également impressionné. Ce tour d'horizon fait, il fallut se mettre en selle. Heureusement, Hyde était dans un très bon jour. Excité à l'idée de rencontrer ces jeunes gens qui se préparait une belle carrière, il répondait à chaque question avec humour souvent, et gaieté toujours. En fait, se dit-il pour lui-même, Hyde se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, parmi la vivacité et la gaieté dont faisaient preuve leurs jeunes hôtes. C'est que dans sa tête, il était loin d'approcher la quarantaine... Ca le fit sourire, et il dû rassembler ses esprits quand Junno tira du lot l'une des 100 questions posées hors caméra pour lui faire expliciter sa réponse.

_'D'où vient le nom L'Arcenciel'; vous avez répondu 'd'un film français que j'ai beaucoup aimé'. C'est vrai, Tetsu-san ?_

_Oui, ça l'est. C'est un vieux film que je n'avais jamais oublié. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la seule raison, mais je trouvais aussi que ça sonnait bien._

_C'est le cas ! _Approuva Koki.

Les questions fusèrent, partagées entre Hyde et lui-même. Et franchement, il s'amusait bien. C'était une ambiance drôle et joyeuse, avec des gens aimables, et il se sentait à l'aise. Il riait même de bon coeur aux vannes que les autres se renvoyaient comme des balles, ne se ménageant pas, parfois. Ils étaient jeunes, mais parfaitement pros et ils ne manquaient pas de répartie. Sauf celui assis juste à côté de lui. Nakamaru était franchement collé à Jin, intervenant de temps à autres, mais il semblait vraiment timide... Avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir davantage, Kame pris les devant :

_Hé, Nakamaru ! Ne sois pas si impressionné !_

_C'est que je le suis..._ répondit le jeune homme avec un rire gêné.

_Hein ? De quoi ?_ Demanda Hyde. _Il ne faut pas ! _

C'était gentil et sincère, mais ça n'aida pas Nakamaru pour autant. Il faut dire que le tact n'était pas complètement maîtrisé par le chanteur de Laruku. Aussi Tetsu jugea-t-il bon de venir à son secours :

_C'est vrai... C'est gênant si tu n'oses pas parler._

_Tu vois, _renchérit Jin, _Tetsu-san te met à l'aise ! C'est gentil de votre part, Tetsu-san._

Tetsu acquiesca en souriant. C'est qu'il avait du mal, quand on était impressionné face à lui. Ca n'avait pas lieu d'être, se disait-il. Et pour une raison inexpliquée, il aurait bien aimé l'entendre, celui-là qui parlait moins. Les questions reprirent aussitôt, à l'initiative de Junno, décidément intenable. Et puis Kame se leva finalement, expliquant qu'on allait 'jouer à un jeu'.

_Je te laisse en expliquer les règles, Nakamaru._

Le jeune homme profita du jingle pour aller se placer à l'opposé du plateau, devant une ardoise blanche et une table.

_Il s'agit de dessiner quelque chose. Les personnes qui suivent devront dessiner autre chose, une chose commençant par la même syllabe que la dernière de l'image précédente. Et on ne peut dessiner un mot finissant par 'N', sinon le jeu s'arrête !_

_Tu aurais pu les regarder, quand même..._ le taquina Junno en s'avançant pour commencer.

_Comment ?_

_Tu n'as même pas regardé nos invités, en expliquant les règles !_

_C'est parce que je suis nerveux ! _Répliqua Nakamaru spontanément, avec un petit rire.

La scène eut pour effet de faire diablement rire Hyde et Tetsu, contents de voir qu'il existait plus timide qu'eux. Bien sûr, Nakamaru ne devait pas être particulièrement à l'aise. C'est ici que l'assistant cria _'coupez !' _afin de préparer le plateau pour le jeu. Ils auraient quelques minutes de pause devant eux. Tandis que les 6 garçons se distribuaient les rôles et parlaient sans doute de la marche à suivre, Hyde suivit un assistant pour aller fumer dans un coin derrière. Son leader le rejoignit peu après.

_Ca va, Tet-chan ? _Demanda-t-il en cherchant son briquet.

_Oui oui._

_Ils sont cools, ces types, non ?_

_Très. _

_Tu t'amuses vraiment, on dirait ?_

_En effet,_ sourit Tetsu.

_Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupé ?_ Demanda brusquement Hyde, qui le connaîssait trop pour ne se rendre compte de rien.

Tetsu en fut un peu surpris. En fait, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Juste que... Il trouvait... Comment dire... Frustrant. Oui c'est ça : frustrant, que le seul ici qui n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux ou lui parler avec désinvolture, soit celui qu'il avait le plus envie de connaître. Il trouvait Nakamaru vraiment intéressant à sa manière, mais la distance qu'il s'évertuait à placer malgré lui en étant impressionné, c'était assez gênant... Le leader en fit innocemment part à Hyde, qui fit des ronds de fumée en haussant les épaules.

_Tu sais... Essaie de comprendre_, dit-il enfin. _Tu te souviens de ce jour, à nos débuts, où on avait appris qu'on serait sur le même plateau que X Japan ? Aucun de nous ne faisait le malin... Ces types ont... Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais presque la moitié de notre âge... Je trouve que c'est flatteur, le respect qu'ils témoignent._

_Oui, c'est flatteur, mais les autres arrivent à en faire abstraction... _insista Tetsu. _Lui, il ne parle pas... _

_Il est simplement plus réservé que les autres... Ueda-kun n'est pas très bavard non plus, si tu y regardes bien. Et... Mais attends, pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? _Demanda le chanteur en haussant un sourcil.

Tetsu rougit. Il n'avait pas la réponse, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'obnubilait à ce point. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi la question de Hyde le dérangeait. Tout comme le regard du chanteur, innocemment interrogateur, mais vraiment dérangeant... Hyde était tellement occupé à apporter des réponses qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte de l'attitude plus que bizarre de Tetsu, lui qui d'ordinaire, n'était pas facilement déstabilisé et pas du genre à faire une montagne de rien. La chance aida le bassiste : son portable sonna et il s'empressa de décrocher, s'éloignant un peu pour avoir du calme. Hyde resta seul sur un escabeau, à terminer tranquillement sa cigarette, tandis que des pas précipités arrivèrent dans son dos.

_Hyde-san !_

Quand on parle du loup... C'était là une bonne occasion pour Hyde de voir s'il y avait un problème avec le jeune homme.

_Ah, Nakamaru-kun... _le salua-t-il aimablement. _On doit y aller ?_

_Encore 5 minutes..._ répondit l'autre. _Où... Où est Tetsu-san ?_

_Juste par là-bas, au téléphone._

_Je vois, _fit-il en baissant les yeux. _Je_ _n'ai même pas pu vous remercier personnellement de votre venue, _reprit-il aussitôt. _C'est un tel honneur..._

_Euh, tu sais... Pourquoi tu ne me tutoierais pas ? _Demanda le chanteur, se sentant gêné de tant de grandes phrases.

_Et bien... Après, peut-être... Sinon, je risque de m'embrouiller, sur le plateau..._

_Je comprends,_ sourit Hyde.

_'Et bien, il est tout à fait normal, ce gars là...'_ se dit le chanteur. Juste timide, pas de quoi se traumatiser. Ca faisait 2 minutes qu'ils tenaient un dialogue normal. Il était même chaleureux, Nakamaru. Tetsu et sa façon de se focaliser sur une chose et de ne voir que ça...

_Je vais chercher le chef, sinon on risque d'être en retard ! _fit Hyde en se levant. Il trouva Tetsu quelques pas plus loin, en train de raccrocher.

_Ca y est ?_ Lui demanda-t-il, _on peut y aller ?_

_Oui, excuse-moi._

_Tu sais qui est venu me parler ? Nakamaru-kun. Il a une langue, ce garçon. Il est simplement timide, comme je l'avais dit. Rassuré ?_

Tetsu haussa les épaules devant le petit sourire de _'j'avais raison'_ qu'abordait Hyde, et ils partirent rejoindre Nakamaru, qui se redressa à leur arrivée :

_Bon euh... Et bien, je pense qu'on peut... Y retourner. Je vous précède ! _Lança-t-il avant de regagner le plateau, le regard rivé au sol.

Alors là... Tetsu en resta cloué sur place, et Hyde écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment de son départ et celui de son retour avec Tetsu, pour que de gentil et chaleureux, le jeune homme devienne distant et bégayant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

_Tu disais ? _Demanda Tetsu en se tournant vers lui.

_Là, je ne comprends pas... _dit Hyde, perplexe. _Je te jure : on a discuté 2 minutes avant que je n'aille te chercher... Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu changer entre temps... _

_Tout ça n'est pas bien grave,_ murmura le bassiste en reprenant la marche. Et bien vite, Kame les aborda :

_Désolé que ça ait été si long. Bien, réinstallez-vous dans le canapé, s'il vous plaît. Junno, là-bas avec Nakamaru, et on pourra reprendre. _

Et quelques minutes plus tard, l'émission repris là où elle s'était arrêtée. Nakamaru rappela les règles brièvement, avant qu'on ne recommence à filmer, et Hyde se pencha discrètement vers son ami :

_Le regarde pas comme ça... C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?_

Son problème, c'est qu'il ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi juste lui ? Pourquoi être détendu avec Hyde, et pas avec lui ? Il ne l'aimait pas, ou quoi ? Et pourquoi ça l'agaçait comme ça, que ce type qui, d'après les autres est plutôt drôle en temps normal, soit comme ça aujourd'hui... Enfin, Hyde abandonna la partie pour suivre le jeu. Junno ouvrit le bal, puis ce fut Koki. Et vint le tour de Kame. Un Kame hésitant, visiblement manquant d'idées pour dessiner.

_Vite, Kame ! On n'a pas le temps ! _Le pressa Nakamaru en riant.

Quand il riait, il faisait encore moins que son âge. C'était même une toute autre personne. C'était le 'vrai lui', même. Drôle, taquin avec ses amis... Tetsu se sentit bizarre. Etrangement bizarre en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, il le fixait. Et Hyde se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui, profitant de l'ambiance 'grand n'importe quoi' qui envahissait le plateau :

_Il me rappelle quelqu'un... Ce type là me rappelle une personne que je connais bien..._ murmura-t-il en souriant.

_Ah ? Qui ?_ Demanda Tetsu, ne l'ayant pas vraiment écouté.

_Toi, idiot. J'avais pas rencontré une autre personne aussi à cheval entre sérieux et déconnade, le tout bien emballé dans une solide dose de timidié depuis... Depuis toi, en fait._

_Tu plaisantes ? Il est... Je ne suis quand même pas aussi... _

_Difficile à cerner ? Tu es le champion !_ rétorqua Hyde avec un clin d'oeil, avant de se lever, puisque c'était son tour.

Le chanteur le laissa un peu dépassé, attrapant le marqueur tendu par Kame, scrutant son dessin. Mais ? C'était... Une seconde ! Et Kame se releva au même moment, portant la main à sa bouche. Un mot terminant par la mauvaise syllabe ! Le jeu s'achevait par sa faute, honteux qu'il était.

_On recommence !_ Lança Nakamaru en riant !_ Il faut faire jouer les invités !_

Et Junno revint immédiatement débuter le jeu pour la seconde fois, enthousiasme comme il l'était depuis le début de l'émission.

_Junno est rapide !_ Fit Nakamaru à l'adresse de tous.

Au tour de Koki, puis de nouveau Kame. Et comme quelques instants auparavant, voilà qu'il était limite stressé, à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_Kame, vite ! On n'a pas le temps !_ Fit Nakamaru en frappant dans ses mains pour le presser.

Mais Kame était un peu sous pression. Il commença à dessiner quelque chose, puis le ratura rapidement avant de recommencer, partagé entre petite panique et envie de rire.

_Excusez-le, il n'est pas très vif d'esprit ! _Lança gaiement Nakamaru aux autres. _Allez Kame, dépêche-toi !_

Enfin, Kame fit un rapide dessin, et céda la place à Hyde, qui dessina immédiatement quelque chose.

_Oh, Hyde-san est rapide aussi... _fit Nakamaru.

Hyde partit à son tour et Tetsu arriva, doutant sérieusement de ses capacités en dessin. Mais vu les oeuvres précédentes, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire... Il se saisit du marqueur noir et s'avança, non pas les yeux rivés sur le dessin de son prédécesseur, mais bien sur le présentateur... Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, qu'il le fixait comme ça. Et tournant le dos aux autres, aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de rien. Juste Nakamaru, qui positionnait le dessin de Hyde sur le présentoir rapidement, et qui fixa le sol quand il dit :

_Et maintenant, Tetsu-san !_

Encore ? Cette fois, Tetsu en eut un inexplicable pincement au coeur. Il n'y avait pas, ce type là avait un problème avec lui... Mais bon sang de bon sang : pourquoi ça l'affectait ?! D'ordinaire, si on ne l'aimait pas, il passait son chemin et voilà tout... Bon, le dessin. Il regarda le chef d'oeuvre en péril de Hyde et se recula, surpris, en le pointant du doigt :

_Ah ! _S'écria Nakamaru. _Hyde-san, on ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est un futon !_

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Tetsu se réjouit un instant de le voir ainsi. Mais il suivit à son tour, traitant mentalement Hyde de tête de linotte. Le chanteur, mort de rire, sans alla presque plateau, surtout honteux d'avoir rit de Kame un peu plus tôt, et de faire la même boulette à son tour.

C'est ainsi que le reste de l'émission se passa : dans une bonne humeur palpable. Visiblement, les uns étaient contents de leurs invités, et ces derniers, satisfaits de leurs hôtes. Et l'émission toucha à sa fin, après une rapide promotion du dernier titre de L'Arc en ciel. Tetsu et Hyde furent invités à regagner leur loge pour s'y désaltérer, et bien vite, Ueda vint les rejoindre, flanqué de Jin.

_Nous tenions à vous remercier encore, au nom de tous ! _Lança ce dernier avec bonne humeur. Et nous espérons vous revoir !

_Bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'on se connaît, on fera plus que se croiser, lors des émissions !_ Répondit spontanément Hyde.

Un peu éberlué qu'il soit si accessible, Ueda se contenta de sourire et de les remercier à son tour. Kame vint ensuite leur dire qu'il les préviendrait du jour où l'émission serait diffusée. Et après un salut à la cantonade, les deux amis quittèrent le studio par la sortie du fond, et réussirent à passer incognito. Pas envie d'escorte, avaient-il décrétés. Affublés de manteaux et lunettes, ainsi que de chapeaux, ils allaient être tranquilles pour gagner...

_Un café, ça te dit ? _Proposa Hyde.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Parfait ! Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherai pas avant de m'être expliqué ton comportement,_ fit le petit chanteur, lui empoignant le bras d'un air moqueur.


	2. Approche

**En ayant _'Kizuna'_ de Kame dans les oreilles au moment de l'écriture, pas facile pour moi de sortir des violons et pétales de rose :) Désolée si c'est un peu mièvre donc... Mais comme on sait que j'ai une préférence pour les drames et autres obstacles de toutes sortes, je m'autorise de temps en temps ce genre de choses :).**

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va me prendre. On verra bien :). Ca dépend des idées, de comment les personnages tournent (des fois, ça échappe à mon contrôle :) ) et des commentaires aussi.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce pairing ne choquera pas (ça me fait bizarre de plus faire de Haitsu... Mais ça reviendra, ça me manque déjà lol XD)**

**Ah oui : Museelo : je te remercie ici, puisque je ne peux pas te répondre :). Merci à toi de laisser tous ces commentaires, je les lis tous et ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir te répondre personnellement, alors voilà : merci à toi :). Et DelSey évidemment, prépare-toi à plein de commentaires dès que je me replongerai attentivement dans tes oeuvres (je reste fan :) )**

Au détour d'une rue tranquille, ils trouvèrent un café avec une arrière-salle. Comme il était encore tôt, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se mettre tout au fond, à peu près assurés d'avoir la paix. Hyde commanda un café noir et Tetsu un jus de fruits, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Enlevant son manteau, Hyde s'ébouriffa les cheveux machinalement.

_Dis-moi Tet-chan, tu me rappelles le programme des jours à venir ?_ Demanda-t-il en baillant.

_C'est pas comme si on avait un agent à qui tu pourrais aussi bien poser la question..._ fit Tetsu en riant. _Tu crois que je le sais par coeur ?_

_C'est pas le cas ?_

_Une interview pour un magazine, une émission à la radio dans 3 jours, mais sinon, on peut dire qu'on est en repos encore quelques jours..._

Hyde éclata de rire. Bien sûr, que Tetsu l'avait mémorisé, puisqu'il aidait à l'établir, ce programme. Il ne changerait jamais : il ne s'arrêterait que quand il serait mort. Le chanteur avait bien capté le mot 'repos', par contre. Il demanda donc à Tetsu ce qu'il en ferait. Et mise à part une visite éclair chez ses parents du côté d'Osaka, le leader avait surtout prévu de dormir. Se reposer, et faire toutes ces petites choses impossibles en temps normal vu leur vie de dingue : rendez-vous à la banque, chez le garagiste, etc. Palpitant, pas vrai ?

_Et toi ?_

_Moi ?_ Répondit Hyde après réflexion. _J'ai le petit à la maison, alors j'imagine que je vais baigner dans les 'Walt Disney' et les peluches..._

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était un fardeau, alors que je sais que tu es plus attentif que lui, quand tu regardes 'le Roi Lion',_ fit Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

_J'avoue tout ! _Lâcha Hyde en le suivant.

C'était bien d'en rire. Hyde était encore fraîchement divorcé, après tout. Et même si ça s'était fait sans larmes, ça n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Et bien qu'ayant déménagé non loin de son ancien foyer, il était tout de même peu présent... Encore qu'il pouvait le voir quand bon lui semblait quand il était sur Tokyo, ce qui était appréciable. Quelques jours entre hommes, pensa Tetsu, voilà qui allait faire du bien, au père comme au fils.

_Dis-moi, très cher leader, essayerais-tu de détourner la conversation ?_ Fit Hyde en calant sa tête entre ses mains pour trouver son regard.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi... _rétorqua Tetsu, se disant que ce futé de Hyde, quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs...

_Sérieusement. J'ai pas suivi tout à l'heure : c'était quoi cette fixation que tu nous as faite ? _Demanda le chanteur, revenant ainsi à la charge.

_Mais j'ai pas..._

_Quand un truc t'obsède,_ le coupa Hyde, _je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu ne lâches pas le morceau. Mais pourquoi ça a commencé, ça... Si ce malheureux garçon n'était pas dans son assiette, n'en fais pas un drame. D'autant qu'il n'a pas été désagréable..._

_Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu qu'il était normal avec toi, et fuyant avec moi ? _Répondit aussitôt Tetsu.

C'est vrai, quoi. Il ne se l'était pas imaginé ça, tout de même ! Et pourquoi un tel traitement ? D'accord, Hyde avait raison : pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais même en se disant ça... Non, rien à faire : ça l'agaçait.

_Et après ? _Poursuivit Hyde, désespéré. _Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il est peut-être impressionné par toi parce qu'il t'admire beaucoup, voilà tout !_

_Tu penses..._

_Tet-chan, tu recommences ! _Dit le chanteur sur un ton de repproche. _Tu as du talent, nom d'un chien ! C'est si inconcevable qu'un_ _type du métier t'admire ? Ils sont beaucoup comme ça, à reconnaître la qualité de ton jeu. C'est si dur à croire, qu'un type en soit là au point de ne pas savoir comment s'adresser à toi ?_

_Dis comme ça... _reconnut le leader.

_Et ben voilà. Et à le regarder comme ça, tu as dû contribuer à le mettre mal à l'aise. T'es pas sortable, quand tu t'y mets, _soupira-t-il.

_Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! _S'exclama Tetsu.

_A part le fixer tout le long ? T'as un regard troublant en plus, quand tu veux..._

_Qui ? Moi ? Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! Elle est bien bonne ! _Fit-il en éclatant de rire.

_Ah j'abandonne ! _Grogna Hyde en revenant à son café. _Ce besoin maladif que tu as de te rabaisser sans arrêt, c'est hallucinant... _

Honnêtement, Hyde n'était guère plus avancé. Après tout, peut-être était-ce lui-même, qui faisait une montagne de rien, en ce moment ? Tetsu avait ses obsessions, il n'avait qu'à les lui laisser et n'en parlons plus. Surtout que quand le leader avait décidé de se fermer comme une huître, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la bonne pince pour l'ouvrir... Une sonnerie de portable sauva la mise à Tetsu pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ca venait de celui de Hyde, pour le coup. Le chanteur sortit le téléphone de sa poche et s'exclama :

_Tiens ! Kame-kun !_

_Hein ? _S'étonna Tetsu. _Tu as son numéro ? Il ne passe pas par notre agent ?_

_Pour boire un pot, non : j'ai la permission, je suis assez grand ! _répondit Hyde en riant. _C'est moi qui le lui ait donné ce matin... _acheva-t-il avant de déccrocher.

Ma foi... Hyde qui ne se liait pas facilement, normalement... Il faut dire qu'il était sympathique, Kame... Loin de l'image que Tetsu s'en était faite, à savoir un peu imbu de sa personne. Au final, il était à l'opposé : tout à fait normal et professionnel, sérieux, mais drôle à sa façon, tout de même... Comme Nakamaru, à une autre échelle. Encore lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ?! Le chanteur le tira de ses rêveries en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux :

_Hé ho, la terre appelle Tet-chan ! Tu me reçois ?_

_Hein ? _Fit-il avec un sursaut. _Oui !_

_Tu n'as rien à faire, là ?_

_Non, pourquoi ?_

_Ils arrivent, _répondit Hyde en souriant.

_Hein ? Qui ça ?_

_L'empereur et sa garde. Ceux-là avec qui on vient de passer la matinée, idiot !_

_Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Tetsu, inexplicablement paniqué.

_Kame-kun disait qu'il voulait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, au jeu... En nous offrant un verre. Je lui ai dit qu'on y était déjà et pas loin, et voilà, ils arrivent._

_Tous ? _Demanda Tetsu, sur le qui-vive.

_A part le dernier qui reste pour éteindre la lumière, tu sais, ils changent à tour de rôle pour que ce ne soit pas toujours le même et qu'ils puissent tous sortir... Oui, tous !_ S'exclama Hyde en riant. _Mais enfin Tet-chan, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?!_

_Mais oui ! Bon écoute, je vais pas rester, moi... _répondit le leader en se levant brusquement.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

Hyde en était perplexe. Décidémment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dans la tête de son ami. Un court-circuit avait dû se faire quelque part, car là... Qu'on lui rende son Tetsu chaleureux et rigolo ! Ce Tetsu là qui prenait la fuite, il sortait rarement, mais quand c'était le cas... Derrière des dehors de calme inébranlable, Tetsu manquait par dessus tout de confiance en lui. Et quand il ne pouvait faire face, même pour une chose dérisoire, il appliquait la stratégie première de l'homme : se protéger. Même si ça pouvait sembler ridicule, de fuir pour une bête sensation inexpliquée.

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Je ne veux pas voir ce mec ! _lâcha Tetsu malgré lui.

_Qui ça ? Kame-kun ? _Demanda Hyde, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_Non ! _S'énerva son ami. _Nakamaru-kun !_

_Encore ? Ah non, là tu t'asseois et tu me parles ! _Rétorqua Hyde, convaincu qu'il y avait un dossier à examiner.

_Non, je..._

_Assieds-toi, sinon je hurle que tu m'as fauché mon porte feuille !_

Le fameux regard pénétrant de Hyde, qui n'admettait que le 'oui' comme seule réponse... Pas possible de lutter, même pas en rêve. Il était bien capable de le faire, en plus ! Tetsu se rassit, soupirant pour manifester sa désapprobation.

_Ce que tu es chiant..._

_Et toi, dur à suivre. Tet-chan, sérieusement... Il s'est passé un truc que je devrais savoir ? _Demanda-t-il doucement, pour éviter de le braquer.

_Non._

_Tu le connaissais d'avant ?_

_Non._

_Et bien alors ? Je ne peux pas croire que juste parce qu'il était impressionné par toi, tu te comportes aussi bêtement._

_Il me... perturbe, _avoua le leader, se sentant rougir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? _Demanda Hyde, se croyant en plein délire.

_Je ne sais pas, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer la raison ni... Mais il me... gêne. _

_Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

_Si ! _Répondit le bassiste spontanément. _Si, il est... Mais quand il me regarde, les rares fois où il l'a fait, je me sens... Bizarre. _

Là, il y avait effectivement un dossier. Hyde pensait bien à un truc, oui... Mais... Non. Pas possible, enfin. C'était toujours Tetsu et sa façon de dramatiser un petit rien qui... Ce qui était gênant, c'est que les dires de Tetsu lui rappelaient étrangement lui. Lui lors de ses premiers dîners avec Megumi... Il secoua la tête, se giflant mentalement. Ca ne va pas non, de penser... Dans l'immédiat, soyons pragmatique, se dit-il.

_Ecoute Tet-chan, tout ça prend des proportions un peu exagérées, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas une chance ? Hors plateau, il sera peut-être plus facile à aborder ? Et tu peux même lui poser la question sincèrement, si ça te travaille tant que ça._

Tetsu soupira, prenant conscience du ridicule de la situation :

_Ah, c'est toi qui a raison, tiens... Excuse-moi, je suis tellement crevé en ce moment, que je dis n'importe quoi..._

_C'est rien voyons... _murmura Hyde en aperçevant la petite troupe entrer dans le café. _Ici, on est ici ! _Leur adressa-t-il.

_Sois discret... Si on se fait repérer..._ murmura Tetsu en jetant un coup d'oeil attentif aux alentours.

_Re-bonjour ! _Lança gaiement Junno.

_Salut ! Il va nous falloir plus de chaises ! _Répondit aimablement Hyde.

Encerclés à nouveau par la petite bande, ils occupèrent une grande table au fond. Ca en faisait, du monde. Pas mal de rires, un volume sonore assourdissant... Mais bonne mabiance, toujours. Et sans attendre, Kame pris la parole :

_Je crois qu'on a quelques excuses à formuler..._

_Comment ça 'on' ? _S'écria aussitôt Jin. _C'est toi qui a été mauvais !_

_Merci de le rappeler... Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai fais n'importe quoi... _repris Kame à l'adresse de leurs invités.

_Ca ? Je n'ai pas été meilleur que toi ! _rétorqua Hyde en riant de sa gaffe.

_Voire même pire..._ murmura Tetsu l'air de rien.

_'Sois pas sarcastique,_ lui répondit Hyde avec un clin d'oeil, content de le voir se dérider.

Nakamaru, qui se tenait au bout de la table, profita de la discussion ambiante pour s'adresser directement à Tetsu situé quelques sièges plus loin, sans baisser la tête cette fois :

_Euh... Tetsu-san... Il me semble que j'ai eu un comportement un peu maladroit... Et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez... Enfin, je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous froisser._

Hyde fit un grand sourire à son leader. _'Tu vois ?'_, semblait-il dire. Tetsu ne s'y attendait pas, vraiment pas. Et inexplicablement, ces quelques mots lui firent chaud au coeur. Il n'y avait aucun problème, alors ? Juste ce que Hyde avait dit... Il sourit franchement avant de répondre :

_Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. De mon côté, je te présente mes excuses si j'ai pu te mettre mal à l'aise d'une quelconque façon..._

_Ah non ! _S'écria Nakamaru, embarrassé. _Non non, au contraire, vous... Euh..._

_Il n'est pas comme ça, normalement,_ intervint Koki, volant à son secours. _Il était juste bizarre aujourd'hui, mais il est gentil, hein Yuu-chan ?_

_Ca va..._

_Et bien voilà qui est réglé ! _Lança Hyde, toujours en mode _'j'avais raison'_. _Dites, c'était vraiment sympa, cette émission ! J'avoue ne pas pouvoir la regarder souvent, mais j'aime bien le principe !_

_C'est surtout que Kame-kun et Yuu-chan font de bons présentateurs... _répondit Ueda en souriant.

_Et nous ? _Lança Jin, faussement vexé. _Nous, on sert à rien ?_

_Je ne te le fais pas dire... _murmura Kame d'un air taquin.

Tandis qu'à droite comme à gauche, on ne se ménageait pas, Tetsu perdait pied imperceptiblement. C'était maintenant autre chose. Pourquoi une simple phrase, désespérément banale, lui donnait-il envie de sourire comme un imbécile ? Il n'était pas détesté alors ? Et puis à chaque fois qu'il regardait Nakamaru, ce dernier lui adressait un sourire timide. Pas le même, franc et joyeux qu'il avait pour les autres, mais un sourire embarrassé. C'était vraiment adorable à voir. 'Adorable' ? Quelque chose ne collait pas... Et si Tetsu n'arrivait pas encore à tout décripter, il vit un gros panneau 'attention, danger' s'allumer. Alors il résolut de se montrer naturel, et de ne pas se prendre la tête inutilement. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était stupide, autant profiter du moment et de la présence de leurs nouvelles connaissances. C'est ainsi que de simple pot, cela se poursuivit en repas, personne n'ayant d'obligations dans l'immédiat. Décidément, Hyde semblait avoir trouvé un ami en la personne de Kame, avec qui la conversation allait bon train. Ueda aussi, plus timide et jamais bien loin de Jin, semblait apprécier le chanteur, ne ratant jamais une occasion pour le complimenter sur sa carrière. Koki, resté près de Nakamaru, venait de passer plus de 10 minutes à parler à son oreille en souriant, et Tetsu perçut au travers du brouhaha ambiant un _'allez, demande-lui, sois pas timide...'_. A qui ? A lui ? Il se remit dans son sorbet, esseyant de répondre à la question de Junno qu'il n'avait que partiellement entendue. Et puis, assis à sa gauche, Ueda se leva, et Nakamaru vint à sa place. Il semblait long à démarrer, à déstresser, mais il avait l'air plus abordable maintenant. Tetsu ignora le sang qui se concentra dans ses joues à son arrivée, et tourna la tête, avec un _'oui ?'_ silencieux.

_Tetsu-san, j'ai... Un service à vous demander, mais..._

_Et si tu commençais par me tutoyer ? _Proposa Tetsu, ayant du mal avec ce ton trop poli.

_Euh... D'accord, mais si les autres le font aussi !_

_Evidemment,_ fit Tetsu en souriant, le trouvant vraiment mignon à cet instant.

_Alors... J'ai donc quelque chose à vous... te demander, _articula le jeune homme.

_Oui ?_

_Ca fait pas mal de temps maintenant... Que j'aimerai apprendre la basse._

_Ah oui ? _Demanda Tetsu, surpris. _Comment ça se fait ?_

_Tout simplement : c'est un instrument que j'aime bien._

_C'est une raison suffisante,_ acquiesca Tetsu.

_Et donc... Je me demandais si éventuellement, si un jour j'ai besoin d'un avis ou d'un conseil... Il me faudrait le meilleur. Donc est-ce que je pourrai me tourner vers vous ? Vers toi, pardon._

_Moi ? _Demanda Tetsu, étonné.

_Oui, toi ! _Lança Hyde. _Et si tu songes à le contredire, je jure que je te fais avaler ton mediator !_

Sur le coup, les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment, mais tous éclatèrent de rire, tellement il avait l'air sérieux. Alors Tetsu ne songea même pas à ne pas acepter ce gentil compliment.

_Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si je pourrai être d'une grande aide malgré tout, mais n'hésites pas._

_Merci... Tetsu-kun,_ répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

C'aurait été mieux si Koki n'avait pas levé son pouce et acquiesca d'un air 'tu vois, 'sufffisait de demander'... Qu'importe, Nakamaru semblait ravi. Et Tetsu se demanda un instant si tout ça n'était que pour ça ? Etait-il embarrassé à l'idée de lui demander un service ? Qu'importe, il l'avait fait, c'était encourageant. Ne sachant pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds, il donna donc son numéro au jeune homme...


	3. Laisser venir

**Chapitre 'contemplation', dans le sens où il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, en terme d'action... J'adopte mon rythme de croisière, lol XD. C'est qu'avec tout ce que j'ai en tête, il y a de quoi tenir la distance, donc je ne me presse pas... **

**En espérant que ça continue (ou commence, c'est selon XD) à vous plaire...**

**Je me sens un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début, où il y avait tant de personnages et que je ne maîtrisais pas forcément :)... Nakamaru m'échappe un peu là, je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça... . Mais il est bien comme ça aussi, non ? :)**

Mener une vie des plus occupées était dans le tempérament de Tetsu. L'ennui, c'était sa plus grande peur. Mais parce que c'était comme ça, il appréciait pleinement les rares moments calmes de sa vie. Et ces quelques jours peu occupés lui firent du bien. Cure de sommeil, pour commencer. Deux jours à dormir et flanner devant la télévision, c'était un régal. Ensuite, parce que ça avait trop duré, il s'occupa de diverses tâches qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'effectuer en temps normal, et puis il passa du temps avec des amis qu'il délaissait trop. Ca faisait un bien fou... Et ce jour là, il était passé en mode 'shopping', une activité qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Flanner le long des rues, dépenser un peu d'argent, prendre le temps de vivre, tout simplement... Et ensuite... S'attabler à une terrasse et déguster un milk-shake, seul, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui, qui plus est. Il fut presque irrité quand son portable sonna, l'arrachant à ses rêveries. Un numéro inconnu de lui. Qu'importe, il décrocha :

_Allo ?_

_Allo ?... Bonjour, c'est Nakamaru..._

Et une tâche sur son jean, une ! _'Fichu maladroit...'_ Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour tout dire, il s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à tout ça, préférant s'embrumer l'esprit à coups de films idiots... Néanmoins, il fut ravi :

_Oh, bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, merci ! Et toi ?_

_Ca va..._

_Toujours en repos ?_

_Oh oui, et on ne peut pas dire que je me stresse..._ répondit Tetsu en jetant un regard à son verre, puis à la terrasse ensoleillée.

_Tu as bien raison._

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? _Demanda le bassiste, le cerveau légèrement partit en vadrouille sur les nuages qui commençaient à poindre au-dessus de lui. Le repos, c'est décidément appréciables, dès lors qu'on en a peu dans l'année.

_Et bien... _commença l'autre. _En fait, j'appelais juste pour... Prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est ça._

Tetsu haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Après seulement quelques jours ?... Ma foi, c'était gentil... Sa bouche fut plus vive que son esprit quand il enchaîna :

_Si tu ne fais rien, tu veux venir me rejoindre ?_

Il se fit rougir tout seul, à ce moment là. Ca faisait vraiment... Rendez-vous. Mais non, n'importe quoi ! Un verre entre copains, il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Seulement, il avait dit ça spontanément, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser...

_Ca ne te dérangerait pas ? _Demanda le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation.

_Si je te le propose..._

_D'accord. Tu es où là ?_

Le bassiste lui indiqua l'endroit du mieux qu'il put. Il entendit un froissement de feuilles, à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Sans doute que son interlocuteur devait prendre note.

_Oui, je vois... _dit-il enfin. _Je pourrai être là dans... 20 minutes, je pense._

_Ok. A tout de suite alors._

_A tout de suite !_

_'Super idée, Tetsu... Sauf que... Je lui dis quoi ?'_ pensa le bassiste en raccrochant. Là, il manquait vraiment un Hyde ou un Ken dans le coin pour animer une conversation. Si ça se présentait comme l'autre jour, ils allaient fixer leurs verres bêtement sans se parler... C'est que Tetsu n'était pas bavard. Enfin, pas avec des gens rencontrés depuis peu. Il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation, une période 'test', si l'on peut dire, pour se sentir à l'aise. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'ouvrait un peu et devenait intarrissable. Mais après tout, ils avaient déjà un point commun : le métier. Ca ferait toujours un sujet de conversation. Comme une table se libéra de l'autre côté de la terrasse, il choisit de s'y rendre : ce serait plus discret. Car ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on les reconnaisse. Il voulait le calme absolu, quand il était en repos. Il attrapa donc sa veste et son sac pour déménager quelques tables plus loin.

_Oh, tu partais ?_

Tetsu se retourna avec un sursaut, surpris qu'il était. Déjà 20 minutes de passées ? Mince, il perdait vraiment la notion du temps, quand il n'y avait pas un planning à la clé... Nakamaru était déjà là, les mains dans les poches de son jean et arborant la même tête que quelqu'un qui vient de se lever : cernes, cheveux en bataille, chemise froissée... Pour autant, il avait l'air détendu.

_Non, je voulais juste me mettre là-bas : c'est plus tranquille. Je commençais à cuire un peu, au soleil,_ expliqua-t-il. _Mais bonjour, au fait._

_Salut ! _

Quelle transformation... Le jeune homme semblait vraiment détendu et souriant. Tant mieux, se dit Tetsu. Après tout, il y avait du bon chez lui. Un côté intéressant... Et Tetsu, qui aimait s'attarder sur le détail le plus insignifiant, avait parfaitement remarqué cet oeil rieur qu'il avait, signe qu'il était d'heureuse nature. Ils allèrent donc s'attabler à quelques pas de là, et le serveur vint immédiatement prendre la commande.

_Pour moi... Un jus de fruits, _répondit Nakamaru.

_La même chose._

Voilà. Le tout maintenant, le mot d'ordre absolu, c'était : pas de blanc. Même pas un petit. Sinon, Tetsu ne pourrait jamais redémarrer. Fort heureusement pour lui, son vis-à-vis pris la parole sans attendre :

_Tu sais hier, je regardais la télé... Et je suis tombé sur 'Hurry Xmas' !_

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui ! _Continua-t-il, enthousiaste. _Ca m'a fait bizarre, après vous avoir rencontré, Hyde-san et toi... Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : vous vous êtes amusés en tournant ce clip, non ?_

_Effectivement,_ répondit Tetsu, en souriant à ce souvenir. _C'était assez drôle de tourner ça au mois de mai, avec des gens déguisés en Père Noël... Il y avait une bonne ambiance._

_Ca se voit,_ confirma Nakamaru. _C'est une chanson étrange, tout de même..._

_Elle ne te plaît pas ?_

_Ah, je n'ai pas dit ça ! _S'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

_Tu aurais le droit, tu sais !_ S'exclama Tetsu en riant.

Le serveur apporta les consommations demandées, et Nakamaru en profita pour tremper ses lèvres, goûtant avec délice à ce mélange de fruits frais, agréable par ce temps. Il reposa son verre, semblant hésiter... Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait être reçu.

_Dis-moi... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup si je te posais des questions ?_

Au contraire, et merci mon Dieu ! Si lui se sentait d'attaque, Tetsu était sauvé ! Il n'aurait qu'à répondre, éventuellement relancer... Parfait, ça. Enfin, une seconde...

_Quel genre de questions ?_

_J'aimerai bien savoir plein de choses ! A commencer par... Ca te fait quoi, d'être le leader d'un groupe terrible ? _Demanda Nakamaru, l'oeil pétillant d'exitation.

_Ah, carrément !_ Fit Tetsu en riant, un peu embarrassé de sa franchise.

Si la forme avait changé, le fond était le même : il le traitait toujours avec admiration. Bien sûr, Tetsu en était flatté, mais un peu... déçu, néanmoins... Il résolut de satisfaire sa curiosité, ne voulant pas gâcher leur nouvelle bonne entente. Ainsi, il parla longtemps. Nakamaru était la curiosité incarnée. Il voulait tout savoir. Il semblait avoir vu pas mal de leurs clips et de leurs concerts, et il avait toujours une chose à demander. Ses yeux pétillaient à mesure que Tetsu racontait ses anecdotes, réveillant au passage pas mal de bons souvenirs. On n'imagine jamais que quelqu'un de connu puisse être lui-même fan de quelqu'un d'autre, et se sentir petit à côté. C'était ça, Nakamaru. Il prenait conscience de son jeune âge et de la carrière courronnée de succès qui lui faisait face. Même s'il avait lui-même vécu des choses incroyables, ce n'était pas encore une carrière bien longue, se disait-il. Et toutes ces choses que Tetsu avaient faites, ou vues... Il se sentait comme un gosse, avide de savoir. Dans le même temps et à mesure que Tetsu parlait, Nakamaru se fit l'étrange réflexion qu'il était étonnement humble. Même trop. Rien ne méritait qu'on s'y attarde, aux yeux de Tetsu. Et rien n'était de son fait, tout se devait à ses trois camarades... C'était assez stupéfiant. Ce n'était même pas de la modestie, finalement... C'était un rabaissement dans les règles de l'art, l'air de rien. Il en fut un peu frappé, voyant Tetsu plutôt comme quelqu'un d'autoritaire, avant ça.

De son côté, le bassiste se demandait si on l'avait déjà cuisiné comme ça auparavant. Même les journalistes le laissaient respirer... Mais il était heureux de partager ça et de ne voir aucun temps mort. Nakamaru était attentif, curieux dans le bon sens du terme, respectueux, gentil... et drôle aussi. Son opinion était faite : c'était un type bien. Intéressant, pas facile à cerner, mais bien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il se sentait... à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie d'écourter la conversation, de la dériver... Il se sentait en confiance. Chose rare, quand il connaissait à peine son interlocuteur. Chose notable, même. Mais il évita d'y penser, se promettant de corriger cette fichue manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir tout décortiquer comme ça...

_Et dis-moi..._

_Stop ! _Le coupa Tetsu en riant. _Pitié, j'avouerai tout ce que tu voudras et même ce que je n'ai pas fait, mais laisse-moi recommander un verre ! _

_Ah pardon ! _S'excusa Nakamaru, comprenant le message. _Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que c'était un véritable interrogatoire !_

_Il ne me manquait plus qu'une lampe dans les yeux et c'était ça..._ fit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil un brin moqueur.

_Tu exagères, là... _répondit l'autre en riant.

_Peut-être, mais je gagne ! A mon tour maintenant ! _S'exclama Tetsu, se félicitant de la facilité avec laquelle il menait la discussion.

_Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as vécu, alors ça va être facile..._

_Implicitement... Je crois que tu viens d'insinuer... De faire référence à notre légère différence d'âge... Implicitement, hein,_ fit Tetsu en souriant.

_... Et tu auras ainsi vu que je suis très maladroit,_ fit Nakamaru en se grattant la tête, ayant eu peur de l'avoir vexé.

_Je plaisante, je ne suis pas aussi susceptible. Ne prends pas tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre, d'ailleurs._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que je dis beaucoup de conneries ! _fit Tetsu avant de sourire de plus belle.

La journée s'avança ainsi, dans une discussion qui ressemblait moins à un monologue, pour Tetsu. Le bassiste le questionna sur les projets futurs de KAT-TUN, par exemple. Il n'y avait pas de raison : lui aussi voulait savoir deux ou trois choses, tout de même. Et ma foi, qu'il semblait loin, le jeune présentateur qui le laissait perplexe. Et qu'il était sympathique, ce garçon là qui avait beaucoup d'humour et de fraîcheur. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil. Le soleil tournait, d'ailleurs, puis vint le moment où il commença à décliner. Tetsu regarda sa montre, réellement perplexe :

_Ca alors... J'ai pas vu le temps passer._

_Moi non plus. Et je vais me faire tuer, on avait une sorte de réunion..._ murmura Nakamaru, ennuyé.

_Vas-y vite alors. Et n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin d'un alibi, _répondit Tetsu en souriant toujours.

_Ca ira, je pense. Mais merci de l'offre._

Le jeune homme se leva, cherchant visiblement par quel côté il allait devoir courrir, pour limiter son retard. Tetsu, grand aventurier dans l'âme, se dit qu'il allait se faire un plateau télé et bouquiner au lit en écoutant de la musique. Un bien bon programme. Pour autant et malgré cette merveilleuse résolution, il avait bien envie d'entendre quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas repartir avec juste un _'à bientôt' _de circonstance.

_Je pourrai te rappeler ? _Demanda Nakamaru en fixant le sol.

Tetsu n'en demandait pas tant. Ou peut-être que si... Il eut la même sensation que l'autre jour : il sentit ses joues rougir d'un seul coup, et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa poche pour le cacher.

_Bien sûr, _répondit-il sur le ton le plus naturel qu'il put.

_Super ! Passe une bonne soirée !_

_Toi aussi, bon courage pour le boulot !_

Et Nakamaru pris sur la gauche, tandis que Tetsu regagna son appartement, par la rue de droite. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature première, à savoir : se poser quantité de questions. Pourquoi diable cet après-midi là l'emplissait-il de joie ? Ca avait été très banal, finalement. Mais il avait passé un vrai bon moment. Un moment simple, tel qu'il les aimait, mais réellement appréciable.

_Tetsu-kun !_

Le bassiste se retourna à l'appel de son surnom, et vit Nakamaru à l'angle de la rue, qui agitait le bras en l'air, souriant :

_Merci pour cet après-midi ! J'ai passé un très bon moment !_

Il aurait bien répondu que lui aussi, Tetsu, sauf que le jeune homme était déjà partit. Alors, il existait plus timide que lui ? Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais perdu... Il sourit pour lui-même et repris sa marche jusqu'à son appartement, avec la nouvelle résolution de se laisser vivre et de voir ce que demain lui réservait, au lieu de chercher des réponses à des questions qui ne se posaient même pas. Et parce qu'il se sentait d'humeur philosophe, il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'appliquer cela dans tous les aspects de sa vie...


	4. Preciser

**Un chapitre trois plus court... Mais la scène qui se déroule là, j'avais envie de la faire 'seule', sans changement de décor à la fin, d'où la coupure... Le prochain sera nettement plus long. **

**Encore merci à ceux (celles) qui laissent des commentaires :)**

Décembre s'annonçait comme étant chargé : deux concerts pour _L'Arc en ciel_ à la fin du mois. La tournée _Theater of Kiss _débuterait sur les chapeaux de roue, se poursuivit ainsi début 2008. Ensuite venait une tournée plus ambitieuse encore, qui les mènerait sur le sol européen. D'où le fait de ces vacances improvisées de plusieurs jours : ils n'en auraient plus avant plusieurs mois.

Dans deux jours, Tetsu reprendrait les rennes, menant ses camarades sur le chemin des répétitions à n'en plus finir, n'étant jamais à l'abri d'un changement de set list de dernière minute, selon les envies... Il redoubla d'ardeur alors pour savourer ce calme, étant tout de même excité à l'idée de repartir sur les routes et de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à l'ambiance électrisante que produisait une tournée. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire, ne restait plus qu'à attendre quelques 48 heures, et il serait de nouveau un homme occupé et consciencieux. Et là, il était en mode 'surtout, aucun stress' : affalé dans sa banquette, bloquant sur le mur de son salon, laissant son esprit partir où bon lui semblait, de 'il est bien droit, ce cadre ?' à 'Ken-chan sera encore en retard... Le premier jour, il en se lève jamais'. Comme quoi, son esprit était bien désordonné... Il attrapa son portable sur la table basse, et commença à jouer avec, regardant ses anciens messages, changeant le fond d'écran... Il était arrivé au point culminant de la flemme et... De l'ennui. _'Les vacances, c'est nul !'_, se dit-il, se faisant rire tout seul.

Passant en revue son répertoire sans autre but que de passer les 30 prochaines secondes, il tomba sur le nom et le numéro de Nakamaru. Pourquoi son fichu doigt appuya-t-il sur la touche 'appeler' ? Ca, même aujourd'hui, il ne se l'explique pas. Il avait appuyé et entendu la première sonnerie avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait. Qu'est-ce qui contrôlait son corps, au juste ?

_Allo ?_

Naturellement, l'autre avait décroché. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il décroche, bon sang ! Une dizaine de baffes mentales -mais bien fortes- plus tard, Tetsu décida de ne pas passer pour l'idiot qu'il était, et de parler. Excellent programme. En même temps, on n'en attendait pas moins de la personne qui appelle. Il maîtrisa sa voix pour la faire calme et décontractée :

_Bonjour, c'est Tetsu._

_Bonsoir, plutôt. Il est tard..._

Ah, le nul ! C'est vrai que l'heure du repas était passée. Sa confiance s'effrita d'un seul coup, à la correction donnée par son interlocuteur. Il était vraiment à côté de la plaque, à tel point qu'il ne risquait pas de marcher dessus. Ah bien, joli coup... Oh et puis après tout, ça n'était pas un drame.

_Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir._

Et lui donc ! Il y avait une photo à prendre : Tetsu qui souriait bêtement au plafond. Il se frotta les yeux en un geste fatigué : ça ne va pas bien, non ? Sourire pour quatre petits mots insignifiants... A quoi ça rimait, enfin ?...

Ce que Tetsu n'avait pas remarqué quand il l'avait revu, c'était la voix de Nakamaru. Au téléphone, il y accordait forcément plus d'importance, ne pouvant le voir. Et sa voix était assez douce, mais on y devinait toujours un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en rire. C'était amusant, ça donnait envie de sourire aussi. _'Où est-ce que je vais ?!'_ se demanda un instant le bassiste.

_Euh... Tu es toujours là ?_

_Oui... Oui, oui ! Excuse-moi... _se repris Tetsu, se redressant du même coup.

_Ah, comme tu ne disais plus rien... _fit Nakamaru, quelque peu embarrassé maintenant.

_Je... Je pensais._

_Oh... _répondit le jeune homme en souriant. _C'est du sérieux, alors..._

_Tu te moques, là ? _Demanda Tetsu, souriant franchement aussi.

Il ne pouvait voir Nakamaru à l'autre bout du fil, et pourtant, ça valait aussi la peine qu'on s'y attarde... Assis à sa table, remuant inlassablement sa petite cuillère dans son yahourt -il en était au dessert, à l'appel de Tetsu-... Et il se secoua à cette interrogation, rétorquant vivement :

_Euh... Pardon !_

Tetsu soupira. Encore ? Pourquoi s'excuser comme ça, tout le temps et pour n'importe quoi ? Ca ne se voyait pas, qu'il plaisantait ? Ca ne l'énervait pas, mais ça ne le réjouissait pas non plus. Il y avait toujours cette distance que Nakamaru s'évertuait à conserver, comme un disciple face à son maître, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Comme s'il avait à prendre des pincettes pour s'adresser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'exacte signification de l'attitude de Nakamaru, pas à ce stade. Pas plus qu'il ne s'expliquait pourquoi il se sentait fébrile. Pas tremblant non plus, mais... agité. Légèrement surexcité, presque euphorique. Comme si il y avait de quoi l'être...

_Tu veux me rendre un service ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Bien sûr !_

_Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais important, _expliqua le bassiste, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ Je pense avoir assez d'autodérision pour supporter quelques plaisanteries. Si tu connaissais Ken-chan... Enfin bref. Plus généralement : sois toi-même et dis ce que tu penses._

Un silence. Pesant, même. Tetsu eut peur alors, de l'avoir vexé. Il avait été trop sec, non ? Trop 'donneur de leçons ?'. Le problème, et il commençait à l'entrevoir, c'est qu'il se posait énormément de questions dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Nakamaru. Certes, il avait toujours eu du mal avec 'les autres'. Mais là, il frôlait la première place... Il ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions à propos de l'attitude de quelqu'un et de la sienne. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'un type qu'il connaissait à peine lui posait tant de problème, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se comporter normalement. Heureusement pour son crâne, Nakamaru repris finalement la parole, d'une voix hésitante toutefois :

_Oui mais... Tetsu-kun, il ya une chose sur moi que tu ignores._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Avant de te rencontrer... _bégaya-t-il,_ je... Disons que j'étais déjà... Très admiratif de ton talent. Tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de te parler comme si tu étais n'importe qui..._

_Mas je suis n'importe qui ! _Se désespéra Tetsu.

_Pas du tout, non, _fit Nakamaru avec un petit rire surpris.

_Alors quoi ? Tu préfères t'en tenir à ce que ton poste de télévision te montrait et te dire que je ne suis que ça ?_

_Non plus._

_Euh... Là je ne te suis plus... _fit Tetsu, décontenancé.

_Je veux simplement dire que je m'étais faite une certaine idée de toi, d'après ce que tu inspirais. Et à te connaître véritablement... Cette image est erronée._

_Ah ! Tu vois ! _Répondit Tetsu du tac au tac, se félicitant d'avance.

_Tu es mieux que ça encore._

Alors là... Nakamaru : 15, Tetsu : 0. Tetsu faillit en lâcher le téléphone. Ca avait été dit d'une voix à peine audible, perclue de timidité, mais sincère et spontanée. Et il se sentit fondre. Vraiment fondre. Il lui semblait qu'il avait chaud tout à coup. Il attrapa un coussin dont il tritura le bord nerveusement, juste pour avoir quelque chose à serrer, ne trouvant absolument rien à répondre. _'Merci'_ ? Oui, ça c'était sûr, mais encore...

A l'autre bout du fil, Nakamaru s'était mis à remuer à nouveau sa cuillère dans son pot de yahourt maintenant vide... Surpris de son audace et de cette réponse franche qui lui avait échappée, il était devenu écarlate. Mais c'était vrai, aussi. Ce qu'il devinait de Tetsu en tant que personnage public, il l'appréciait. Mais à le connaître personnellement, il s'était aperçu qu'il était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cette modestie par exemple, qu'il devinait, se transformait en réelle bonté, sincère gentillesse du bassiste. Et c'était ainsi pour chaque aspect. Alors sa réponse était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus franc. Sauf que... Ca ne se disait pas ! C'est trop gênant !

Et le fameux blanc tant redouté l'autre jour par Tetsu, ce fameux blanc était bien là... Il pensa un instant aux paroles de Hyde. Savoir accepter les compliments... Ne pas s'y soustraire. Surtout qu'il en était heureux. Alors il pris sur lui, puisqu'il fallait bien que la conversation redémarre, d'une façon ou d'une autre :

_Merci,_ dit-il enfin. _Ca me touche beaucoup._

_Oh ben... Je... De rien,_ répondit enfin l'autre, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Par quel miracle Tetsu réussit-il à lui poser la question : _'tu as passé une bonne journée ?'_, ça, il s'en sut rien... Ce fut la première qui lui passa par la tête, et elle fut efficace. Trop heureux de voir cette sortie de secours, Nakamaru fonça dedans tête la première, quitte à lui décrire sa journée en long, en large et en travers... Merci au bassiste d'être réactif.

Toujours est-il que le dialogue repris de plus belle. Il se poursuivit longtemps, vraiment longtemps... Et il y eut des rires, surtout. Un vrai bon moment. Tetsu n'avait même pas de raison de téléphoner à la base, mais Nakamaru s'en fichait pas mal : il était heureux de cet appel. Il était avide de savoir. Tetsu croyait que ses questions portaient sur sa carrière, mais ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. A travers cela, Nakamaru voulait le connaître, mieux le connaître. Et plus il en découvrait, petit bout par petit bout, plus il l'appréciait et se confortait dans son idée première. Cetet distance qu'il mettait, cette réserve... Ce n'était pas seulement une admiration de fan. C'était une réelle intimidation pour la personne fascinante qu'il découvrait chaque fois un peu plus, et qui le troublait beaucoup. Pourquoi, lui qui aime tant rire et connaître les gens, s'était-il trouvé en pleine émission, à ne plus savoir quoi dire et à regarder ailleurs ? Simplement parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout chez Tetsu était doux, gentil, aimable... C'était très reposant. Et il était intelligent. Il sentait chez lui une vraie intelligence, celle de quelqu'un qui en a vu beaucoup et des pas toujours drôles, et qui sait ce qu'il veut et où il va...

Même si là, Tetsu ne savait pas trop où il allait, en fait. Et deux heures passèrent comme ça. Trois. Après, il arrêta de compter. Il en avait l'oreille toute chaude et la main crispée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait ! Fou rire sur fou rire. Nakamaru n'était pas triste, ça, c'était sûr. Mais toute chose a une fin, surtout les batteries des téléphones. Il fallut bien raccrocher, même si l'envie n'était pas là... Alors après un 'bonne nuit', vu l'heure, Tetsu raccrocha et gagna son lit, faisant craquer ses doigts pour se remettre. Lui qui détestait le téléphone... Mais quelle bonne soirée ! Il alla se coucher avec un sourire qui ne le quittait pas, mais une fois étendu... Rien à faire, se poser des questions était dans sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Rien qui soit simple, e ntout cas. Il résolut de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et s'endormit, sachant bien que de toute façon, à un moment donné, il allait devoir faire face. A quoi, ça... Mais faire face.


	5. Demander

**Déjà le cinquième chapitre oO ! Il est nettement plus long que le précédent, comme promis :). **

**Depuis que je me suis mise à cette fic, j'écoute les KAT-TUN encore plus qu'avant. Bon, ça concurrence pas Laruku (faut pas pousser XD), mais j'suis à fond dans les '_Kizuna_' et autres '_Precious one_'... :)**

**Dire que je n'ai jamais encore remercié ('publiquement') Sachan, ça c'est la honte. Merci à toi, Sachan, de me donner à chaque fois tes impressions dans le détail. Ca m'est d'une grande aide parfois sur la direction à prendre pour la suite, et le reste du temps, ça me fait super plaisir, et c'est déjà énorme :). Si, c'est vrai.**

Lors de ses derniers moments avant la reprise des activités de Laruku, est-ce si difficile, d'imaginer ce que fit Tetsu, entre autres choses ? On put en effet le trouver dans un café pas très loin de Shibuya, ce jour là. Et il n'était pas seul. Après avoir parlé avec lui toute la soirée au téléphone, Nakamaru avait réouvert les 'hostilités' dès le matin, lui proposant un petit déjeuner dans un café où le jus d'oranges était, paraît-il, incomparable. Il devait s'être bien documenté, car effectivement, quoi de mieux pour appâter un Tetsu, que du bon jus d'oranges ?

_Effectivement, il est bon ! _Conclut le bassiste avec une telle mine de connaîsseur, qu'on aurait cru un goûteur de vin.

Nakamaru éclata de rire devant son air sérieux. A l'évidence, il avait touché juste. C'était bon à savoir...

_Tu vois, je ne mentais pas !_

_Ce jus d'oranges est-il la seule et unique raison de ton appel ? _Demanda le bassiste sur un ton détaché, tout en s'en reservant.

Le jeune chanteur baissa la tête, visiblement en train de chercher ses mots. Il hésitait un peu sur la marche à suivre... C'est qu'il y avait un sujet qu'il avait déjà pàlus ou moins abordé avec lui, et il lui tardait d'entendre Tetsu s'exprimer là-dessus, mais il craignait encore de se montrer trop curieux. Mais après tout, il avait eu clairement la preuve que Tetsu n'allait pas le manger, non ?

_C'est à propos... _commentça-t-il. _Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'aimerai apprendre la basse ?..._

_Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens. Tu as commencé ?_

_Je prends des cours, tous les jours._

_Tous les jours ! _S'exclama Tetsu. _Avec l'agenda de ministre que tu as en temps normal, tu es sûr que tu as le temps pour ça ?_

Nakamaru releva la tête, visiblement étonné par cette remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il faisait ça pour s'amuser et que ça lui passerait ? C'était sérieux ! Pourquoi prenait-il son désir d'apprendre à jouer, à la légère ? Il ne comprenait pas ça et il ne voulut pas le cacher :

_Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je veux jouer de cet instrument ! Je ne dis pas que j'en ferai quelque chose pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'optique de notre groupe, mais... Pour moi. Je veux savoir en jouer pour moi, pas dans un but professionnel. Et pour les autres, une fois que je saurais bien en faire aussi, bien sûr._

_Excuse-moi, Nakamaru-kun, tu as raison : je ne te croyais pas très sérieux à propos de ça, _répondit franchement le bassiste.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. _

_Pourquoi la basse ? _Demanda brusquement Tetsu.

_Ca peut s'expliquer, pourquoi ? Comme si je pouvais expliquer pourquoi le bleu est la couleur que je préfère... _répondit Nakamaru en se grattant la tête. _Je ne sais pas, j'aime cet instrument plus que les autres, assez pour m'y intéresser et je veux savoir en jouer. Je n'ai pas d'autre argument. _

_Il n'y a pas à argumenter. C'est la meilleure du raison : aimer ce que tu fais. Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de contrainte, que l'idée vient de toi. Donc tu es sincère et motivé. C'est la meilleure des raisons._

Il était maladroit, Nakamaru. Mais sincère, même lorsqu'il hésitait. Il se savait pas toujours bien s'exprimer, voilà tout. Mais c'était suffisant pour Tetsu.

_C'est aussi ça, pour toi ? _Demanda aussitôt le jeuène homme.

_C'est plus compliqué, _fit Tetsu en soupirant._ Ou plus simple, ça dépend comment tu le vois._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre, et même en restant dans le domaine musical, je n'aurais jamais pu me spécialiser dans un autre instrument. Peu importe si je suis bon ou pas avec celui-là, ce n'est même pas le fond du problème. Je ne peux faire que ça. _

_Mais pourquoi ? _Insista Nakamaru, sentant qu'il y avait, pas très loin, une des clés du personnage.

Tetsu soupira, semblant réfléchir. Parler aussi franchement... C'était se dévoiler un peu, tout de même... Mais après tout, il avait confiance... Et il lui devait bien ça, pour ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux, tout à l'heure...

_Parce que quand j'ai commencé tout ça, c'était parce que Ken-chan m'avait fait découvrir la guitare. Et après, j'ai plus apprécié les sons produits par une basse. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre. On pourrait se perdre dans des envolées lyriques toute la journée, je ne réussirai toujours pas à t'expliquer ce que j'ai pu ressentir, et ressens encore, en jouant. C'est évident, que je ne peux faire que ça. Ca me rend heureux, juste jouer, même n'importe quoi... Ca me donne des frissons dans tout le corps, envie de pleurer parfois, ou envie de me déchaîner. C'est la seule chose qui m'ait jamais tiré de mon ennui. Il n'y a que ça qui me donne des sensations. 'Y a que comme ça que je me sens bien. Pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas, et je m'en moque. Je sais juste que je veux faire ça. Jusqu'à la fin._

Nakamaru avait écouté sans interruption, buvant ses paroles. En d'autres termes, il ne parlait de rien de moins que d'une passion, non ? Certes, on s'en doutait... Mais c'était vraiment fort... Etre à ce point comblé, à ce point vivant juste quand... Il occulta le fait que du coup, Tetsu sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait que ça dans sa vie, ce qui était un peu triste... Mais c'était touchant, quelque part, de l'entendre dire ça d'une telle façon. Avec un regard non pas lointain et dans le vague comme on pourrait le croire, mais au contraire un regard qui accrochait fermement celui de son interlocuteur, une expression fermée et sérieuse, nette, sans aucune hésitation. Comme quelque chose d'acquis et qui ne changera pas. Une vraie certitude, une parfaite connaissance de soi... Et Nakamaru se sentit encore une fois, remplit d'admiration. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de noter pour lui-même, que c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement et aussi profondément amené Tetsu à parler de lui-même et de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment cherché jusque là, mais il avait bien remarqué cette protection quasi-automatique et inconsciente que le bassiste instaurait autour de sa personne. Et il lui semblait que Tetsu avait ouvert la porte et l'invitait à entrer un peu. Pas forcément à rester, mais au moins à jeter un oeil. C'était un bon début. Un bon début à quoi, ça...

Même constatation de l'autre côté de la table. Tetsu n'avait percuté qu'une fois son monologue terminé. Et pourquoi, -encore ce _'pourquoi'_- avait-il tout déballé comme ça à ce garçon ? C'était irritant, à la fin, de ne pas pouvoir le définir... Mais la conversation repris comme à chaque fois, répètant ainsi le schéma qui commençait à devenir une habitude : ne pas voir passer le temps. L'après-midi fila, et avec lui sonnait le glas de la fin des vacances. Coïncidence : Nakamaru aussi aurait fort à faire le lendemain. Il devait se coucher tôt, car il se lèverait au petit matin pour travailler, avait-il prévenu. Qu'importe, ils avaient eu le petit déjeuner ensemble, le déjeuner, et même l'apéritif. Mais il fallut tout de même se séparer. Tetsu voulait au maximum prolonger ses derniers moments de calme, aussi le raccompagna-t-il chez lui à pied, puisqu'il habitait tout près.

_Voilà, c'est là que j'habite !_ Lui dit Nakamaru en lui désignant son immeuble, à quelques mètres de là.

_Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas avant que j'ai le temps de te dire que j'ai passé une agréable journée ? _Le taquina Tetsu avec un demi sourire.

_Ah, j'étais pressé... _fit Nakamaru, trouvant tout à coup le trottoir très intéressant...

Il sortit ses clés et composa rapidement son code d'entrée, puis poussa la lourde porte qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure, la callant avec son pied. Et quand il se retourna pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, il trouva Tetsu à moitié gelé -c'est que le temps s'était bien rafraîchit, ces derniers jours-, qui le regardait bizarrement. Avez-vous déjà vécu un moment où vous pensez à la même chose, mais personne n'oserait le formuler à voix haute ? Tetsu sentait que Nakamaru cherchait ses mots, mais il suivit son instinct et choisit de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête, et en disant sur un ton comique :

_Non, je n'ai pas soif, merci... J'y vais._

Nakamaru crut réellement que son coeur allait exploser, à ce moment là. Il le remercia intérieurement de lui avoir facilité la tâche, car il n'aurait jamais pu le lui proposer, de toute façon... C'aurait été trop... bizarre. Beaucoup trop. Il choisit de répondre également par l'humour :

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas de jus d'oranges à la maison..._

_Et voilà, tu ne sais pas recevoir ! _S'exclama Tetsu en riant.

Deux minutes plus tard, il refaisait le chemin en sens inverse et en pressant le pas, priant pour que le froid anesthésie son cerveau décidément défectueux ces temps-ci. Lui qui appréciait les soirées entre copains, à boire, écouter de la musique et parler, il n'avait jamais eu autant la trouille qu'on lui propose un verre ! Tour à tour, il regrettait, s'en félicitait, bref, il ne savait plus. Comme un automate, il sortit soudainement son téléphone et appuya sur une seule touche, un raccourci désormais.

_Allo ? _Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_C'est... C'est moi. Tu fais quelque chose, là ?_

_Euh... Non,_ fit son interlocuteur, décontenancé. _Tu veux venir ?_

_Je peux ?_

_Bien sûr. Tu connais le chemin._

Tetsu racrocha et s'arrêta. Même si ce n'était pas loin du tout, il faisait diablement froid. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, aussi remit-il vite ses mains dans ses poches. Le bout de son nez était tout rouge, comme son reflet dans une vitrine l'attesta, et ses oreilles suivaient le même chemin. Et son cerveau, lui, était littéralement congelé. Il se sentait paumé, plus perdu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il siffla un taxi qui passait, jugeant qu'il aurait assez de monnaie pour quelques centaines de mètres, et lui indiqua l'endroit. Et 10 minutes plus tard, à peine, il se trouvait devant cette porte, sur la palier, toquant d'une main tremblante, tant à cause du froid que de la fébrilité.

_Oui ?_

_C'est moi..._

_Entre, mais doucement, 'y a quelqu'un derrière la porte..._

Tetsu poussa la porte tout doucement, puis passa la tête pour regarder. Effectivement.

_Ôte-toi de la, bonhomme, que je puisse rentrer... _fit-il en claquant des dents.

_Tet-chan ! _Cria une minie tornade en lui sautant dessus.

_Bonsoir ! Holala, ce que tu as grandis ! _Fit Tetsu en s'agenouillant.

_Ah, papa ! Tet-chan est tout froid !_ Cria le petit garçon en courant dans le couloir.

Tetsu en profita pour ôter ses chaussures et son manteau, et l'acrocha au premier cintre qu'il vit passer. Il sourit avec affection quand l'enfant revint dans la pièce en hurlant. Quatre ans, déjà. Ce que ça pousse... Ce gamin là au moins, son père ne pourrait pas le renier, même s'il l'avait voulu. C'était le même. Exactement la même tête, c'était incroyable. Et la même taille aussi, se dit-il en souriant, ça prenait le même chemin... Enfin, la version adulte débarqua dans le salon, souriant :

_Salut, leader-sama ! Euh... _ajouta-t-il après l'avoir détaillé, _tu comptes mourir debout, ou je peux te proposer une chaise et un bon thé bien chaud ?_

_T'aurais pas un truc plus fort ? On se les gèle vraiment, dehors._

_C'est quoi, qu'on se gèle, papa ? _Demanda le petit garçon innocemment.

_Tet-chan, _lança Hyde en riant, _si tu pouvais éviter d'avancer les discussions que j'aurais fatalement un jour avec mon fils, tu m'arrangerais bien..._

Tetsu éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un gamin relève ce genre de propos... Ca promettait. Et puis il réagit :

_J'avais oublié que tu avais Hiroki-chan pour les vacances... Excuse-moi ! Je vais te laisser..._

_Mais non, reste. On a eu plein de jours rien que nous deux, on a fait des tas de choses. Et de toute façon, j'en connais un qui doit aller au lit._

_Moi j'veux pas !_ Bouda le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

_Oh, tu peux le laisser..._ fit Tetsu, qui craquait devant les yeux noisette du bambin.

_Dis Tet-chan, quand tu auras des gamins, moi je ne saperai pas ton autorité. Alors occupe-toi donc de te servir un verre de ce que tu veux, et laisse-moi mettre le monstre au lit,_ rétorqua Hyde en riant. _Allez, Hiroki. Tu dis bonne nuit à Tet-chan, et tu files._

_Bonne nuit,Tet-chan..._

_Sans coeur... _lança Tetsu à son ami.

_Tu m'aides pas, là..._

Le chanteur se retira 5 minutes, le temps de coucher sa version miniaturisée, de promettre les habituels _'mais oui, je laisse la lumière allumée et la porte ouverte'_, puis il réapparut devant un Tetsu qui avait trouvé une bonne bouteille dans le bar. Il en versa un verre à Hyde, puis demanda :

_Il ne te donne pas trop de mal ?_

_A part le fait que c'est sa période 'y a des monstres sous mon lit', ça va..._

_Il est gentil, quand même..._

_Oui... J'ai quand même eu de nouveau droit au 'pourquoi tu vis plus avec maman et moi ?' _fit Hyde en soupirant, avant de boire une gorgée.

_Aïe..._

_Comme tu dis... Des fois, je me demande comment je peux être un père, alors que ne suis même pas adulte moi-même ?_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,_ fit Tetsu en secouant la tête. _Tu t'en sors très bien._

_Merci. Ca va, tu te sens mieux ?_

_Ca va oui, je récupère._

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je suis content de te voir, mais pour que tu débarques un soir comme ça, la veille de la reprise en plus, je me doute qu'il y a un souci..._

_Non, ça va... _mentit Tetsu.

_Prends-moi pour un con, j'adore... Tet-chan : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Nier encore serait ridicule. Et puis essayer de tromper Hyde, pour lui, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Alors Tetsu soupira, puis, contemplant le fond de son verre, il murmura :

_Ca t'est déjà arrivé d'être bien, très bien... Et c'est là justement, que réside le problème ?_

_Euh... Là, comme ça..._ baffouilla Hyde, pas sûr de comprendre. _Tu veux bien développer ?_

_Je crois... Non, je suis sûr en fait, _commença Tetsu,_ que j'ai un problème._

_Tu me fais peur, là..._

_Rien de grave, rassure-toi, ne t'imagine rien de dramatique. Néanmoins, on peut le résumer comme ça : je suis dans la merde._

_Ah, _se contenta de dire Hyde, sentant que la soirée serait longue. _Tu sais Tet-chan, tu peux tout me dire, depuis le temps... Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive et surtout : je peux t'aider ?_

Peut-être que oui... Et même sans ça, Tetsu avait juste besoin de tout lancer en l'air et de voir tout ça retomber. Ensuite, il ferait le tri. Parler à voix haute lui donnerait une vision plus large que dans sa tête, sûrement...

_Tu sais ce que j'ai fais de mes vacances ?_ Demanda Tetsu d'une petite voix. _Ce que j'ai le plus fait ?_

_Euh... Je dois deviner, ou c'est une question rhétorique ? _Plaisanta Hyde.

_J'ai vu Nakamaru-kun._

_Ah oui ?_ S'étonna Hyde en se reservant. _Ca, c'est bien, il est gentil... Euh, attends... Tu as bien dit 'le plus' ?_

_Oui..._

_Du genre ?_

Hyde devenait méfiant. Il connaîssait assez Tetsu pour savoir que chaque mot, chez son strict leader, avait son importance. Il fallait donc bien y penser, et ne rien louper, car de toute évidence, ça ne sortira pas facilement...

_Du genre... _déglutit Tetsu,_ le voir un jour sur deux, et le deuxième jour l'avoir au téléphone au moins 3 heures de toute façon..._

Au téléphone ? Tetsu ? Vraiment ? Hyde sentit qu'il fallait rouvrir le dossier, à ce stade. Il sentait que c'était un gros morceau, et qu'il allait devoir marcher sur des oeufs. Néanmoins, il eut du mal à contenir sa surprise.

_Ah oui. Ah quand même... Donc vous êtes amis ?_

_Oui._

_Et toi qui pensait qu'il avait un problème avec toi... _fit Hyde en souriant._Tu vois, il est gentil ce garçon..._

_Je sais, mais il n'est pas que ça._

_Ah non ?_

_Non, _continua Tetsu en fixant la bouteille, sentant qu'il était lancé et que c'était le moment où jamais._ Il est très intelligent et attentif. Doué aussi. Joyeux, vif, drôle, agréable, et..._

_Stop stop stop ! _Le coupa Hyde, croulant sous ce déluge. _Mais où tu vas, là ?_

_A mon problème._

C'était sortit du tac au tac. Hyde détailla un instant son inflexible ami : tout rouge, et qu'on le pende si c'était à cause du froid ! Il connaîssait ce genre de regard et de confusion... Ca, plus son étrange réflexion quand ils avaient pris un café tous ensemble l'autre fois...

_Tu ne veux pas dire que... ?_

_Ne le dis pas ! _S'écria Tetsu, comme effrayé. _S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas !_

_Très bien, je ne le dis pas, _dit posément Hyde, conciliant.

_Mais tu le penses !_

_Ben franchement, 'faut avouer... _ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hyde.

_J'espèrais tant que tu te fiches de moi, _se désespéra Tetsu en se prenant la tête à deux mains, _que tu me dises que je suis grave et que je suis tellement nul avec les autres que je ne sais pas gérer une nouvelle amitié..._

_Attends Tet-chan, _fit Hyde en posant sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. C_'est peut-être ça._

_Tu le penses vraiment ? _Demanda Tetsu, les yeux plein d'espoir.

_Mais oui..._ mentit Hyde, qui n'y croyait que modérément, à dire la vérité. _Ecoute, c'est dur pour moi... J'en étais resté à l'épisode où tout était arrangé, sans plus, et là j'apprends qu'il occupe bien ta vie... Qui plus est, je ne le connais pas bien, alors pour avoir une opinion..._

_Non, tu as raison. C'est moi qui fait encore une histoire d'un petit rien, _dit Tetsu, comem pour se rassurer._ C'est ma spécialité, après tout._

_Ca..._

Quelque chose trottait dans l'esprit embrouillé de Tetsu. Et en regardant Hyde, il fut convaincu qu'effectivement, il pouvait tout lui dire. Pas de raison de se sentir gêné avec lui...

_Doiha-chan, je peux te demander une chose ?_

_Bien sûr._

_...A l'époque où on était... Où toi et moi on était..._

_... ensemble ? _L'aida le chanteur.

_Voilà. Tu avais envie de savoir tant de choses sur moi ? Et ça t'attristait quand je ne disais rien ?_

Hyde sourit avec affection. Tetsu n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même besoin viscéral d'être aimé. Et toujours cette peine à y parvenir, à se laisser faire...

_Tu ne peux pas comparer. Je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi, quand ça a commencé. Le reste, j'ai vite compris que tu le déballerais tout seul, si je te montrais que tu pouvais le faire quand tu le voudrais. Tu n'as jamais aimé qu'on te presse. Tu viens tout seul, quand tu le décides et quand tu te sens en confiance. _

_Tu me connais si bien... Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?_

_Pour ça, justement. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On a été amis avant ça, on l'est resté après, même encore plus. Et pendant... on l'était toujours, finalement. Des amis qui couchaient ensemble, c'est ce qu'on était, Tet-chan. On ne s'est jamais aimé comm_e _ça, tu le sais bien._

_Tu ne m'aimais pas ? _Demanda Tetsu, se doutant toutefois de la réponse.

_Je t'aimais bien plus qu'un simple ami, et encore plus qu'un petit ami. Tu te souviens, à la fin, quand on se voyait, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'on faisait avant : on discutait et on riait. On se soutenait, aussi. On n'a même pas rompu, on a juste repris notre relation d'avant sans s'en apercevoir. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, dès lors qu'on a une relation au delà de l'amitié, et au delà même de l'amour._

_C'est vrai..._

Tetsu se replongea un instant dans son passé, leur passé. C'était une étrange histoire que celle-là. Avant Hyde et après Hyde, il n'avait jamais conn uque des femmes. Et c'était pareil pour le petit chanteur. Pourquoi cet 'écart' ? Sans doute qu'il arrive un moment où on confond, la limite de l'amitié ne devait plus être bien nette... Ca leur avait fait une belle histoire, qui n'avait jamais commencé en fait, et qui s'était du coup, terminée sans le moindre problème. Et qui avait fait de ces deux là, les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse trouver. Ca, ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde.

_C'est tout de même à toi que je dois ma rencontre avec Megumi. Même si la fin n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, tu m'auras permis une belle histoire, et un résultat qui est à quelques mètres de nous, et qui est un vrai cadeau, _fit Hyde en souriant.

_Je pense que tu t'es bien débrouillé tout seul avec elle... Mais si j'ai pu amorcer les choses, même un peu, alors j'en suis heureux._

_Bien sûr, c'est tout de même grâce à toi que je l'ai connu ! _

Quand il avait appris que c'était Tetsu, l'instigateur de sa rencontre avec sa future femme, Hyde avait aussi compris qu'avec ça, leur amitié était assurée. Néanmoins, il ne compris pas pourquoi son bassiste revenait là-dessus maintenant. Quel rapport avec ce qui l'occupait ?

_Tu regrettes, Tet-chan ?_

_Non, je voulais juste comprendre... Etre sûr. Je ne regrette pas, puisque si nous ne l'avions pas fait, on ne serait pas si proches aujourd'hui._

_Je pense aussi._

_Mais malgré tout..._ poursuivit Tetsu. _Qui pourra me comprendre aussi bien que toi ?_

_Tout simplement quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. C'est même enfantin. Quelqu'un que tu aimes, tu as envie qu'il te comprenne, te connaisse, même si ça t'effraie... Alors tu t'ouvriras tout seul. Ca, je peux parier ma chemise là-dessus._

_... Et c'est comme ça que tu te retrouves en caleçon... _fit Tetsu avec un sourire.

_Cette soirée là ne compte pas ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ken triche, quand il joue aux cartes ! _Rétorqua Hyde en éclatant de rire, suivit aussitôt par le bassiste.

_On parle, on parle_, repris le chanteur, _mais tu n'es sans doute pas plus avancé..._

_Non,_ admis Tetsu. _Mais je me sens malgré tout un peu plus décontracté. _

_C'est donc le bon moment pourque je te donne un conseil ?_

_Vas-y._

_Tu peux contrôler bien des choses, Tet-chan, mais pas ce que tu ressens. Plutôt que de chercher à tout prix à l'éviter juste parce que tu ne le comprends pas, contente-toi de suivre le mouvement. Tout ne s'explique pas toujours par A + B, il y a des choses qui se ressentent, simplement. Pourquoi tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'une tête, alors que tu as surtout un grand coeur ? Je le sais bien, moi. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est en train de s'en apercevoir aussi, je crois. Alors cette personne là, ne la laisse pas filer._

C'était bien dit, finalement. Et ça eut son petit effet. Tetsu en aurait pour la nuit à cogiter, avec une tirade pareille. Il ne put que balbutier un _'merci' _qui lui valut une tape sur le crâne. Et après plusieurs minutes, il pris congé et résolut d'aller dormir, pour être en forme le lendemain. Il aurait l'esprit occupé par la tournée et peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien. C'était peut-être ça, aussi. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à penser, c'était ça qui lui faisait perdre pied... Il décida qu'il se remettrait dans le travail jusqu'au cou, et on verrait bien si certaines pensées persisteraient...


	6. Manquer

**Ca avance, ça avance... J'espère que le rythme n'est pas trop lent... C'est voulu, mais on ne sait jamais... Mais de ce côté là, promis, ça va enfin bouger au chapitre suivant. Je voulais bien prendre mon temps, mais j'espère que ça ne lasse pas, en fait .**

Ce matin là, dans un studio assez isolé et à l'aspect extérieur relativement sobre, quatre hommes commençaient doucement la journée : ils étaient sur le café depuis une heure, à rire et discuter. Le premier jour, c'était surtout ça en fait : discussions, organisation. Retrouvailles, aussi. Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'on reprendrait les horaires innomables et le travail acharné. Pour l'heure, Ken annonçait à tous qu'il s'était trouvé une copine et que les autres la verraient sûrement d'ici peu... Et Tetsu écoutait à moitié, à ce moment là. Faut-il préciser que parfois, Tetsu comprend les choses vite... mais il faut les lui expliquer longtemps ! Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte. Le travail, leur reprise... Ca voulait dire qu'il n'allait plus tellement avoir de temps libre ? Oui, ça tombe sous le sens, mais que voulez-vous... A force de trop penser aux détails, on laisse passer l'évidence... Alors oui, peut-être qu'être occupé le ramènerait à sa vie d'avant, une vie assez simple. Sauf que... Il espèrait secrètement que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'était un test pour lui-même, en quelque sorte...

Les KAT-TUN n'étaient pas au chômage eux non plus, loin de là. Il fallait sérieusement se pencher sur le single qui sortirait en février prochain, _'Lips'_... Ca, plus l'album prévu pour l'été, sans compter les diverses émissions à préparer... Et ce jour, alors que la moitié de décembre était bien entamée, entre deux tournages de scènes pour le clip, chacun prenait une pause. C'était au tour de Kame de passer devant la caméra, pour son solo. Nakamaru était assis au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, à triturer ses lacets en rêvassant.

_Hey, encore la tête dans les étoiles ?_

Nakamaru releva la tête pour apercevoir Koki, souriant, s'accroupir devant lui. Son meilleur ami et son complice depuis les débuts, à n'en pas douter. Et c'était de ce fait, celui à qui il n'avait rien caché de l'avancée de ses sentiments. Nakamaru avait nié l'évidence pendant un temps, mais il était moins forte tête que Tetsu, après tout. Etait arrivé un moment où il n'avait pas pu le démentir. Cette fois où ils avaient parlé toute la soirée au téléphone, et où Nakamaru s'était sentit bien, vraiment bien... Au point de rester assis à sa table de longues minutes encore, même après avoir raccroché. Il se sentait si bien qu'il avait sereinement compris. A part avec Koki -mais ce n'était pas pareil-, il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à rire avec quelqu'un au téléphone. A vouloir le connaître, le comprendre, et surtout, se faire apprécier de lui... Là, plus de doute. Sans parler de ce fameux 'dernier verre' qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Il s'était sentit plus fébrile que jamais, attendant un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi. Et là, brusquement, plus de deux semaines sans nouvelles... Certes, il le savait occupé et il n'osait pas le déranger. Mais... Ca lui manquait cruellement, tout ça. Le sourire de Tetsu, sa voix, ses paroles toujours intéressantes... Comment nier encore, après ça ? Et pourquoi le tournage ne recommençait-il pas ?! Au moins, ça lui aurait occupé l'esprit quelques temps...

_Et l'étoile que tu préfères, elle a un nom, je me trompe ?_ Demanda Koki en souriant.

Nakamaru rougit, jugeant inutile de songer à le détromper. Koki savait et soutenait, que demander de plus ? Il encourageait, même... Mais Nakamaru se sentait si petit... Déjà, simplement être l'ami de Tetsu... Alors qu'il était plus jeune, bien plus jeune... _'Trop jeune'_, lui soufflait une voix mesquine dans sa tête. Tetsu avait une certaine sagesse, que seul l'âge peut conférer. Même s'il restait jeune dans sa tête, il avait, quoi qu'il en dise, cette maturité. Maturité que Nakamaru ne pensait pas avoir, maintenant. En fait, ses propres sentiments le rendaient heureux. C'était suffisant pour lui, pour le moment. Il ne demandait pas plus que d'autres verres, d'autres repas, d'autres discussions. C'est pourquoi il ne tentait rien -de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu !-. Mais du coup, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus tout ça, il se sentait un peu déprimé... Et si Tetsu l'oubliait ? Faisait-il le poids face au reste de Laruku, amis de longues dates ? Que pouvait-il bien apporter de plus, pour que Tetsu lui accorde quelques moments, dans sa vie de nouveau occupée ? Il avait besoin de parler, là, et Koki avait déjà prouvé qu'il était présent...

_Koki... _commença-t-il franchement d'une petite voix. _Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais... Je... J'ai envie de le voir._

L'autre jeta un oeil autour d'eux, s'assurant que le reste de la troupe était assez loin pour qu'ils puissent parler sereinement, et répondit, conciliant :

_C'est normal, tu avais un rythme, une habitude de le voir souvent et d'un coup, plus rien. Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?_

_Je ne veux pas le déranger..._

_Oui, mais s'il se dit la même chose, ça risque de durer un moment..._

_Je ne pense pas. Tu sais... _commença Nakamaru, hésitant. _Je ne lis pas ce genre de presse, mais malgré tout... Tetsu-kun est sortit avec une femme l'an dernier, pendant un temps. Ils ont été vu ensemble plusieurs fois..._

_Pas toi ! _S'exclama Koki, interloqué. _Pas toi, Yuuu-chan ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu accordes du crédit à cette presse là ? On est bien placés pour savoir que ce genre de torchons, ça n'a souvent aucun fondement. Et puis ça a assez fait de tort à Kame, cette presse. Et quand bien même... Tetsu-san a la trentaine bien tassée, il a eu une vie, avant... Ca, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant._

_Je veux dire que... Je suis sans doute en train de me faire un film,_ répondit Nakamaru, gêné.

_Peut-être bien, oui. Mais peut-être pas. Ca, tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas._

_Et si j'essaie, et que je me trompe ? _Rétorqua vivement le jeune homme. _Si tout ce que je crois voir dans ses yeux ou son attitude, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination... _

_Laisse tomber tes 'si' et suis ton instinct, un peu. Il te manque, alors tu le lui dis. Tu aviseras après. _

C'était plein de bon sens. En réalité, Koki voulait abréger tout ça, craignant pour son ami. Pour l'instant, ça allait, mais si Nakamaru était comme ça après quelques semaines, qu'est-ce que ça serait quand Laruku poursuivrait sa tournée, et enchaînerait avec une deuxième après, au printemps ? Finalement, comme Jin venait voir, intrigué par les messes basses, la discussion pris fin ici. Et Nakamaru se promis de se manifester.

Pour le quatuor emmené par Tetsu, le mois fila à grande vitesse, un vrai mirage... Les journées se succédaient, épuisantes, délicieusement épuisantes puisqu'il s'gissait de répéter... Ca jouait jusqu'à tard le soir, et depuis tôt le matin... Ca discutait sans cesse de la place des chansons, des modifications à apporter... Jour après jour, semaine après semaine. C'était véritablement épuisant. Tetsu voyait ses éternelles cernes se creuser de plus belle, la pression qu'il se mettait aidant... Quant à Hyde, il devait faire au moins 30 ans, c'est dire s'il avait l'air fatigué... Le leader avait la tête comme un rouleau compresseur. Il pensait à tout, des tenues de scène en passant par les éclairages, sans oublier de jeter un oeil aux hôtels réservés par leur agent... Et sans parler de ses partitions, qu'il jouait et rejouait jusqu'à en avoir des crampes. Le studio était pratiquement devenu son second foyer. Mais même s'il était fatigué, même si parfois il n'arrivait plus à penser tant sa tête était remplie... Il adorait ça ! Il aimait se sentir sous pression, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître... Même si parfois, naturellement, il n'en pouvait réellement plus. Et ce 19 décembre, il voulait réellement dormir au moins une semaine sans s'arrêter. Il en était même d'humeur moyenne. Il était tard, ils venaient d'arriver à Saitama, où ils donneraient deux concerts, les 22 et 23 décembre. Demain, repos absolu. Les autres pouvaient visiter la ville si ça leur disait, lui, il dormirait. Qu'on se le dise. Et le surlendemain, répétitions pour le show. Pour l'heure, il suivait l'employé qui le conduisait à sa chambre d'hôtel, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il attendit poliment que l'homme lui remette sa valise, puis il se laissa tomber comme un poids mort sur le lit, n'ayant même plus la force d'aller manger.

_Tu serais fatigué, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas..._ fit une voix moqueuse.

Tetsu se releva, sursautant, et vit son chanteur, appuyé contre la porte. Et d'où sortait-il ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir... Puisque ce n'était que lui, il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la couette, tant pis si ce n'était pas poli.

_Doiha-chan... Tu peux prendre ma part, j'ai pas faim, _lança-t-il en baillant, se doutant de la raison de la présence de son ami.

_Il faut manger, Tet-chan, regarde comme tu es mince..._

_A moins que tu ne veuilles me donner à manger comme à Hiroki-chan, je ne peux pas bouger d'un centimètre, donc je ne mangerai pas._

_Ce que tu es têtu... _soupira Hyde.

_Il paraît. _

Le chanteur alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, accoudé à la table. Il n'était visiblement pas décidé à bouger. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

_Dis Tet-chan, j'ai deux choses à te demander._

_Oui ? _Répondit le leader en se hissant jusqu'à une position assise.

_Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton téléphone portable pour appeler Hiroki ? Le mien ne passe pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a..._

_Bien sûr. Dans ma veste là-bas... _fit le leader en pointant son vêtement du doigt.

_Merci, _répondit le chanteur en allant chercher le portable.

_Et la seconde chose ?_

_Tu vas dire que ça ne me regarde pas mais... Je te trouves irritable, ces temps-ci._

_Tu sais bien qu'en préparant les tournées, je suis rarement faile à vivre... _soupira Tetsu.

C'était vrai, seule la scène tant attendue le ferait redevenir souriant, agréable et vif. Pour l'instant, il avait mis la main à la pâte aux préparatifs, et il était juste vidé.

_Oui mais là, je trouve... Triste, un peu. Et euh... Je me demandais si..._

_Si quoi ?_

Hyde soupira, se trouvant décidément peu doué pour tourner autour du pot comme ça. Ca n'avait jamais été son truc. S'il avait une chose à dire, ile ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures : il le disait.

_Oh et puis on a arrêté de prendre des gants pour se parler depuis longtemps, non ?_

_C'est un fait._

_Parfait : il te manque, Nakamaru-kun, non ?_

Euh, oui mais là... C'était un rien trop franc. Tetsu en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque.

_C'est quoi encore, ce délire ?_

_Je pose une question, c'est tout. Ca fait 3 semaines que tu ne l'a pas vu. Ca te manque ?_

_Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai des amis que je n'ai pas revu depuis des mois..._

_Tet-chan..._

_Quoique ces amis là, que je ne peux pas voir, ils appellent, au moins... _dit Tetsu entre ses dents.

_Tet-chan..._

_Et oui, même pas un appel, rien du tout, _poursuivit le leader avec un petit rire nerveux, en plein dans son délire.

_Tet-chan !_

_Mais quoi ?!_

_Appelle-le._

_Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?_

_Lui dire que ça te manque, vos longues conversations..._

_Attends, ça fait vraiment... _

_C'est pas le cas ?_

Touché. Bien sûr, que c'était le cas ! Ca se voyait tant que ça ? C'était facile, pour Hyde, de le voir. Tetsu regardait régulièrement son téléphone, se précipitait dès qu'il sonnait, était même déçu si c'était une de ses soeurs ou sa mère... Hyde n'était pas un imbécile. Et il était content de voir ça. Pour autant, il ferait chaud, le jour où Tetsu l'avouerait.

_On va manger ? _Proposa le leader.

Hyde éclata de rire. Si c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour éluder la question, alors là, il était vraiment fatigué et àcourt d'idées...

_Tet-chan... T'es adorable, _lâcha-t-il affectueusement.

_Tu te moques de ma situation désespérée ? _Demanda Tetsu en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

_Oh que oui ! _Avoua Hyde en souriant franchement, s'amusant vraiment._ Elle n'est désespérée que parce que tu es un idiot qui préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il perd le contrôle, tout ça pour un petit bonhomme._

_Ah, tais-toi !_

_... Un tout petit bonhomme, _poursuivit Hyde perfidement, _très mignon, si j'en juge par la teinte que prennent tes joues en ce moment même..._

_Arrête... _supplia Tetsu, qui crut mourir de chaud.

_... Et qui, innocemment, est en train de te faire complètement craquer, leader-sama..._

_Ca va, ça va, je l'admets ! _S'écria Tetsu, juste pour mettre fin au supplice.

Et juste après, il se répéta cette phrase dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait dire, Hyde ! C'est pas possible, ça...

_Victoire ! _S'exclama Hyde en levant les poings au ciel. _Et on ose dire que je ne suis pas patient ?!_

_T'es dur avec moi... _bouda Tetsu.

_C'est pour ton bien. Maintenant oui, on va manger._

_Attends, tu ne devais pas appeler ton fils avant ? _Se souvint le bassiste.

_Ah oui, heureusement que tu as une tête._

Hyde ouvrit le portable pour composer le numéro de son ex-femme. Mais une petite enveloppe clignotait sur l'écran. Il leva la tête vers Tetsu :

_Hé, Tet-chan, tu as un message._

_Donne-moi ça ! _Fit le leader en sautant du lit jusqu'à Hyde en un bond.

_C'est que je pourrai y perdre un bras ! _S'exclama le chanteur, mort de rire.

Tetsu ouvrit le message et le lut avec attention : _'Bonsoir... Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Bientôt, ce sera ton premier concert, non ? Tu dois être impatient... Fais de ton mieux et amuse-toi bien. Et à ton retour, si tu veux passer... J'ai acheté du jus d'oranges. Yuichi.'_

_Qui c'est ? _Chantonna Hyde, jubilant intérieurement.

Le sourire idiot qui parcourut le visage de Tetsu parlait de lui-même à cet instant, tandis qu'il tapa une courte réponse. Puis, il montra le message à son curieux de chanteur, qui murmura :

_Ah, il a découvert comment t'appâter ?_ S'amusa-t-il de la dernière phrase. _C'est mignon, tout ça, non ?_

_Allez, téléphone, _fit Tetsu en lui tendant l'appareil, gêné.

_Oui, merci. N'empêche : c'est mignon._

_On lui dira. Appelle, dépêche-toi ! _Le pressa le leader, ne supportant plus ce regard de _'j'ai raison et tu le sais !'_.

Enfin, vint le jour du concert. Qui était le plus intenable, entre Ken, qui jouait de la guitare sans interruption aucune depuis le matin, Tetsu qui se sentait d'humeur farceuse et qui faisait des victimes partout sur son chemin, et Hyde, vraie pile électrique, qui sautillait et hurlait au lieu de marcher et parler ? Heureusement que Yukki conservait un semblant de sérieux. Concentration, plutôt. Et le concert débuta enfin, dans une ambiance survoltée, où les 4 performances indiviuelles était déjà étonnantes, mais mises ensemble, se produisait encore cette magie qui faisait merveille depuis tellement d'année déjà. Hyde occupait comme à son habitude la scène, en vrai dévoreur d'espace qu'il était... Ken était tour à tour souriant et gai, ou bien il jouait presque religieusement, la clope au bec, perdu loin dans son monde coloré... Tetsu ne tenait pas en place, il courait, sautillait, s'amusait beaucoup. Et Yukki donnait le ton à tout ce petit monde, avec une précision qui forçait le respect et une agilité étonante.

Personne ne sut qu'au premier rang, avec le fan club, se tenait un jeune homme. Sans doute le seul du public à porter des lunettes de soleil, mais il fallait éviter d'être reconnu... Un jeune homme placé sur la gauche, tout à fait sur le côté, bien dans la ligne du bassiste, quand il se décidait à tenir en place. Un jeune homme qui chantait, criait à l'unisson avec le reste du public, qui avait chaud et l'esprit embrûmé par cette ambiance de folie... Et qui versa sa larme lorsqu'il entendit _'Forbidden lover'_, et une ligne de basse d'une maîtrise et d'une efficacité qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Il se força tout de même à regarder Hyde, Ken et Yukki, à visualiser la scène, mais rien à faire... C'est sur le leader que se porta son regard, la majorité du temps. Complètement hypnotisé, captivé par un Tetsu qu'il comprenait enfin. C'était comme ça, quand Tetsu était heureux ? Il était rayonnant, un vrai rayon de soleil. Il n'avait pas besoin de sourire pour ça : ça se sentait, qu'en ce moment même, Tetsu était plus vivant qu'à nul autre endroit. Et Nakamaru sentit son coeur s'affoler et menacer de le lâcher. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui, qu'il voyait pour la première fois en concert. C'était un spectacle magnifique, qu'il n'oublierait pas. Ca, il n'oublierait pas. Pas quand les premières notes de la dernière chanson -trop vite arrivée- se firent entendre. _'Anata'_... De joyeux, l'air de Tetsu se fit grave. Il resta immobile, de temps en temps éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la boule à facettes. Les yeux fermés, hochant la tête, il jouait cette émouvante chanson, et Nakamaru sentit ses yeux piquer. Le coup de grâce fut le moment où Hyde invita le public à chanter. Au même instant, Tetsu s'appuya sur sa basse et ouvrit les yeux vivement, scrutant le public, l'écoutant reprendre la chanson. Nakamaru ne résista pas à ce regard à la fois ému et implacable qu'il sentit braqué sur toute la salle, et comme pour bien des personnes ce soir là, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les membres du quatuor étaient dans les loges, sirotant des jus de fruits et s'épongeant le front, heureux et vidés de leurs forces. Ils en étaient à échanger leurs impressions et surtout, charrier Yukki de son faux départ à un moment donné, quand un membre du staff rentra dans la pièce :

_Tetsu-san, il y a quelqu'un pour vous ici. Puis-je faire entrer ?_

Il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'une fan, puisque de toute façon, l'accès aux coulisses leur était interdit. Alors Tetsu acquiesça, bien qu'étant peu présentable. Et naturellement, Nakamaru entra dans la pièce. Il fallait avoir le coeur bien accroché, pour rester impassible. Tetsu avait encore les cris du public dans les oreilles et des étoiles plein les yeux, il était trempé de sueur, affamé et déconnecté... Alors une telle surprise faillit le faire plonger... Mais comme ses sentiments étaient exacerbés à cause du show, il se montra étonnament ouvert et ne voulut pas cacher sa joie :

_Quelle surprise ! Tu étais là ?! _S'écria-t-il en venant à sa rencontre.

_Et oui..._

_Entre, entre ! Ken-chan, Yukkie-chan, voici Nakamaru-kun... _présenta Tetsu.

_Enchanté,_ dirent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

_Ravi de vous rencontrer..._

_Comment ça va ?_ S'écria Hyde, terriblement excité par la situation et encourageant son leader du regard.

_Ca va bien... Je suis complètement chamboulé par ce que je viens de voir, mais ça va..._ répondit Nakamaru en riant nerveusement.

_Mais,_ repris Tetsu, _comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Tu avais acheté une place et tu ne m'en avais rien dit ?_

_Non, je... _fit Nakamaru en jetant un regard ennuyé à Hyde.

Tetsu compris sur le champ que son chanteur avait encore mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Enfin, où il fallait, plutôt. Il l'interrogea du regard, et celui-ci répondit très naturellement :

_Tout avait été vendu... Et je savais que Nakamaru-kun aurait aimé venir nous voir... Alors j'ai donné des places à Kame-kun la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et voilà, _acheva-t-il, fier de sa mise en scène.

_D'ailleurs,_ repris Nakamaru, _Kame n'a pas pu venir, il s'en excuse._

_Il y aura d'autres occasions, _le rassura Hyde en souriant.

Tetsu se sentit survolté, tout à coup, un peu comme lorsqu'il était ivre. Il arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, gênant ainsi un peu plus son interlocuteur. Et tandis que Hyde entraînait ses camarades au fond de la pièce pour 'leur montrer quelque chose', Nakamaru repris la parole d'une voix joyeuse :

_Tetsu-kun, c'était génial ! Ce que vous avez fait, tous les quatre... Comme je regrette de ne pas être venu vous voir plus tôt !_

_Le mal est réparé. Tu reviendras ?_

_Oh oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! C'était... C'était... Génial. C'était incroyable ! Je me suis sentit pire qu'un fan !_

_Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu... _répondit Tetsu avec gratitude.

_Et tu étais si doué ! _Enchaîna Nakamaru, les yeux pétillants. _Je le savais bien sûr, mais... Ce que tu dégages quand tu es sur scène, c'est..._

_Ah, euh... Laisse tomber... _l'arrêta Tetsu en se grattant la tête, ennuyé.

_Excuse-moi, mais tu étais tellement... _bafouilla le jeune homme. _Ah... Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, excuse-moi._

_Euh... Bon... Alors tu es venu jusqu'ici ? _Demanda Tetsu pour changer de sujet. _Tu ne travailles pas, demain ?_

_Si je reprends le train pour Tokyo dans une heure._

_Oh, je vois._

_Tu me feras signe, à ton retour chez toi ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Bien, alors... Bon courage pour demain. Et merci pour tout ça... Merci, Hyde-kun ! _Lança-t-il au chanteur.

_A ton service ! _Répondit ce dernier avec un signe de la main.

Et Hyde se faufila sans bruit jusqu'à Tetsu, qui regardait encore la porte d'un air rêveur. Il fit mine de se gratter la joue, et dit entre ses dents :

_Il a dit 'dans une heure', son train..._

_Tu écoutais ?_

_Bien sûr ! Une heure, imbécile ! La bonne réponse était... ?_

_La bonne réponse était : 'si tu veux, je peux attendre avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton train arrive' ? _Demanda Tetsu, qui venait de percuter.

_Bien joué, 10 sur 10 ! Sauf que tu as deux minutes de retard ! _Fit Hyde en l'applaudissant.

_Zut..._

_Cours ! _Lança brusquement le chanteur.

_Hein ? Maintenant ?_

_Oui, pas dans 6 mois ! _Le pressa Hyde. _Cours ! Tu lui offres un café, tu attends avec lui et tu nous rejoins au restau' après. Il a fait tout ce chemin pour rester 2 minutes dans ta loge, tu crois ? Ca mérite au moins un café._

_Euh... T'as raison ! Je t'appelle quand il est partit, pour que tu me dises où vous êtes ! _Bafouilal Tetsu en attrapant sa veste.

_C'est ça, on te gardera du dessert ! Mais fonce, attends pas qu'il neige !_

Et le bassiste sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Hyde inventer un beau mensonge pour Ken et Yukki, médusés.

**Concernant le lieu et les dates du concert, j'ai vérifié et c'est ça. Idem pour la sortie de 'lips', pour KAT-TUN... Après, j'imagine... Ca bosse peut-être pas autant, peut-être plus, mais ma foi... XD**


	7. Agir

**Voici le chapitre 7, et avec lui, les choses avancent. Je pense qu'on en sait assez maintenant sur tout ce petit monde, pour que ça bouge un peu :)... Je suis retombée dans mon pêché mignon : le truc à l'eau de rose. Mais j'ai même pas honte : j'aime ça, muahahaha XD (ahum...)**

**Museelo, pour répondre à ta question : oui, le 'Yui-chan', c'est bien pour Nakamaru (dont le prénom est Yuichi) :)**

Tetsu enfila à la hâte sa veste en courant dans le couloir, craignant d'avoir été trop long et de manquer le coche. Il évita soigneusement les personnes qu'il croisait, se pris les pieds dans un fil au passage et manqua de se prendre une porte dans le nez, mais il ne voulut pas ralentir... Il avait été d'un manque de discernement assez incroyable, Hyde avait raison... Prendre le train de Tokyo jusqu'ici pour les voir en concert, alors qu'il était en pleine période chargée... Et rester 5 minutes avec eux à la fin... Nakamaru méritait tout de même un peu plus d'égards, ne serait-ce que par simple politesse. Politesse ? Ca, elle avait le dos large, la politesse... Et plus personne au bout du couloir... Et merde... Il avait mis trop de temps à se secouer, c'était sûr. Mais en accélérant encore, il trouva finalement Nakamaru avec un vigile, sûrement occupé à le faire discrètement sortir par derrière. Il arriva devant eux, essoufflé :

_C'est bon, je m'en occupe !_ Lança-t-il à l'autre homme.

_Tetsu-kun ?_ Interpella Nakamaru, surpris de le voir là.

Le bassiste échevelé repris peu à peu son souffle, les mains sur les hanches et légèrement penché en avant, puis il articula péniblement :

_Dans une heure, tu as dis ?... Café ?_

Nakamaru sourit, amusé et trop heureux d'avoir vu le bassiste courir pour le rattraper et lui proposer manifestement d'attendre avec lui jusqu'à ce que son train arrive. A dire vrai, il aurait bien aimé rester un peu là-bas avec eux, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. Mais il était là, non ? Il aurait pu sans doute faire la fête avec ses camarades et le staff, mais il préférait lui consacrer un peu de temps avant son départ. Connaissant le professionnalisme de Tetsu, Nakamaru considéra que ce devait être un fait notable.

_Oui_, répondit-il. _Ce monsieur m'a appelé un taxi, il doit attendre derrière cette porte, là... On va à la gare ? On trouvera bien un café d'ouvert, là-bas..._

Tetsu hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte, sautant instantanément du seuil au taxi qui attendait bien. Il faisait froid ! Sacrément froid ! Il était sortit avec une fine veste, et toujours en sueur, alors le froid cinglant le fit trembler. S'il n'attrapait pas la grippe, après ça... Mais la chaleur du taxi le réchauffa un peu. Arrivés à la gare, Nakamaru vérifia son billet, et constata que son train était affiché, mais pas encore la voie. Alors il se posa sur un banc. L'endroit était désert. Il était environ 23h, et il ne s'agissait que d'une petite gare... Tant mieux pour Tetsu, qui avait encore le son des amplis dans la tête et qui aspirait au calme, maintenant...

_Tiens... _fit le bassiste en lui tendant une boisson chaude, achetée dans un distributeur à côté d'eux.

_Merci. Tu sais, tu es sortit comme ça... Si on te reconnaît, tu risques de ne pas y échapper..._

_A part le guichetier, toi et moi, il n'y a personne ici..._ fit Tetsu en balayant le hall du regard.

_Tu y tiens, à mener une vie calme, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Nakamaru avec un petit sourire.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas... Tu sors sans problèmes, tu ne sembles te soucier de pas grand chose... Je m'imaginais que tu sortais toujours entouré, ou au moins un peu caché... Un peu plus en accord avec... Ce que tu es, disons._

_Je ne travaille pas pour la CIA, tu sais... _rétorqua Tetsu en soufflant sur son gobelet.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'y attarder. Cependant, Nakamaru nota pour lui-même que son interlocuteur avait une fâcheuse tendance à éluder bien des questions -si futiles soient-elles- par des pirouettes ou de l'humour. Fallait-il lui mettre une lampe dans les yeux et l'attacher, pour avoir des réponses sérieuses et non fuyantes ? Et si ça ne concernait que les questions, encore... Mais même dans de simples conversations... Aussi, avoua-t-il sincèrement :

_Tetsu-kun... Je suis un peu frustré..._

_Frustré ? De quoi donc ?_

_Tout à l'heure... Tu ne m'as pas laissé dire la moitié de ce que j'avais en tête. Je sais bien que tu crois que je dis ça par pure admiration, et rien d'autre, mais... J'aimerai bien que tu me laisses parler..._

_Je t'écoute._

Tetsu était certain qu'il n'aimerait que moyennement ce qu'il entendrait, dans le sens où il ne saurait pas, une fois de plus, comment réagir... Mais il fallait penser aux autres, et pas seulement à soi. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre à cause de sa timidité, il dû composer avec le fait que Nakamaru avait réellement envie de le dire. Alors il but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, et attendit.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre... _commença finalement le jeune homme en regardant ses pieds. _Ce que ça m'a fait de te voir sur cette scène... J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas du tout compris, que j'avais acquiescé à tes propos, mais sans avoir compris quand même... Je t'ai vu... Tellement vivant, que c'est juste là que j'ai compris tout ce que tu avais dit. Tu étais tellement entier... Complet. Tu jouais avec un sourire si lumineux que je me suis déjà demandé si je t'avais vu aussi joyeux auparavant... Et je croyais t'avoir vu sérieux lorsque nous avions parlé de certaines choses, mais en vérité... Tu avais un regard tellement... Comme si tu savais. Tu savais ce que tu voulais, que ta place était là, et que tu ne pouvais effectivement rien faire d'autre. Tu disais ne pas avoir eu le choix. Moi je pense que tu l'a eu, mais que tu as délibérément choisi cette route là. Pas parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, mais parce que c'est ta passion, ton talent. Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?_

Rien que ça ? Tetsu aurait dû parier avec lui-même, il aurait gagné : il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentit étrangement bien, malgré la froideur et le vide du hall, et son esprit encore pas remis de l'émotion du concert... Et tout comme la première fois, alors qu'il s'était aperçut qu'avec le jeune homme, il était en confiance... Là, il se sentit... Compris. Bien sûr, il ne se disait pas éternel incompris, et grand artiste méconnu de ce monde, n'allons pas jusque là... Mais il avait toujours sentit cette barrière entre les gens et lui. Une barrière qu'il sentait faillir, au contact de Nakamaru. Sûr que ce dernier ne devait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais il ouvrait à chaque fois un peu plus la porte... Tetsu songea un instant à une discussion passée avec Hyde, qui lui avait promis qu'un jour, on le comprendrait parfaitement. Il secoua la tête, se trouvant un peu ridicule. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et murmura, pour se défendre :

_Ca reviendrait à dire 'je fais ça parce que je suis bon'..._

_Mais tu l'es ! _Répondit spontanément Nakamaru.

_Tu es gentil..._ murmura Tetsu avec affection.

_Ne me traite pas comme quelqu'un qui parle sous le coup de l'émotion. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi ému, tout ça parce que je voyais quelqu'un vivre. Tu me donnes envie de progresser dans mon travail, de devenir meilleur et de ressentir toutes ces choses que tu éprouves... _

_Nakamaru-kun..._ l'interrompit Tetsu, effrayé par ce déballage.

Il avait déjà remarqué que la timidité de Nakamaru n'allait jamais bien loin. S'il avait la possibilité de s'exprimer, alors il parlait franchement, et sans aucun égard pour la gêne occasionnée. C'était une qualité appréciable, mais qui faisait bien du tort à ce véritable timide qu'était Tetsu...

_Yuichi, _dit le jeune homme en le regardant sérieusement.

_Comment ?_

_Je m'appelle Yuichi. Tu le sais, non ? Tu as tenu à ce que j'arrête ce ton poli avec toi, fais donc de même. Appelle-moi par mon prénom._

Tetsu fut un peu étonné de ce langage sans formules de politesse ni ton hésitant. C'était ferme, et ça ressemblait plus à une injonction qu'à une demande. Loin de s'en offusquer, il sourit franchement, content de voir que l'autre semblait aussi à l'aise que lui l'était.

_Très bien... Yuichi-kun. Je sais que tu es sincère et tu peux me croire si je te dis que ça me touche. Mais tu accordes bien trop d'importance à tout ça. Un concert, pour le spectateur comme pour celui qui joue, c'est un autre monde... Demain, tu seras moins enthousiaste._

_Ca te dérange, qu'on puisse avoir foi en toi ?_ Demanda brusquement Nakamaru. _Et que tu inspires de tels sentiments ? _

_C'est quoi encore, ces histoires ?_

Là, Tetsu perdait pied. C'était comme si toute sa personnalité tenait sur une feuille noircie d'écriture, et Nakamaru avait eu le temps de l'apprendre par coeur. D'où disait-il tout ça ? Toutes ces choses qui sonnaient terriblement justes. Avec son air angélique, même s'il donnait l'impression de ne pas y toucher, il avait un sens aigu de l'observation, Nakamaru. Il posait les bonnes questions, et aimait à se taire, souvent. Tetsu croyait qu'il se taisait par timidité. Quelle erreur. Il n'était pas passif : il observait, analysait, et en tirait les conclusions. Et Tetsu compris alors qu'il l'avait sous-estimé, et que Nakamaru savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il savait de quoi et à qui il parlait. Il fut tiraillé par un sentiment contradictoire. D'un côté, la désagréable sensation de voir son rempart céder, et de l'autre, celle de voir la distance se réduire, et la possibilité d'aller dans ce sens, se concrétiser... Nakamaru ne le laissa pas plus longtemps dans ses réflexions :

_La vérité. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, et je commence à comprendre d'où vient ton problème. Tu portes le poids de bien des choses, à commencer par la gestion d'un groupe que tu te dois de maintenir au sommet. Mais finalement et même si tu le fais, n'en ressort que 'le groupe'. Et tu es bien à l'aise, puisque tu te caches derrière. Si je veux évoquer 'Tetsu', il n'y a jamais moyen... Pourtant c'est lui, surtout lui qui m'a ému, ce soir. Pas le groupe, mais Tetsu. Toi._

Pour le coup, les joues de Nakamaru s'empourprèrent. Avait-il fini ? Oui, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet. Il voulait que Tetsu sache qu'il pouvait procurer ça. Après, il en ferait bien ce qu'il en voudrait... Sans doute que Tetsu aurait du mal à y réagir, encore une fois, mais il fallait bien que ça sorte, non ? Le bassiste le regarda avec attention. Il en revint à l'une de ses premières impressions : ce bonhomme là n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était sensible, observateur et intelligent. Et il dû se rendre à l'évidence, et constater que oui, Hyde avait raison. Car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Et cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas intéressé à lui comme ça. Alors, il se trompait peut-être, mais...

_Yuichi-kun ?_

_Oui ?_

_Pardon pour ce que je vais faire._

_Hm ?_

Il avait prévenu, il ne pouvait plus reculer. De toute façon à ce stade, seul un tremblement de terre aurait pu l'empêcher de se pencher et de poser timidement ses lèvres sur celles, violacées par le froid, de son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, là ? Pour une fois, il ne réfléchissait pas. Juste qu'il avait très envie de faire ça, et tant pis s'il était mal reçu. Nakamaru s'attendait à bien des choses, mais pas à ça, à coup sûr. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais bien sûr, il ne songea pas à le repousser. Au contraire. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser aller plus loin, s'abandonnant avec plaisir à cet assaut désarmant. La langue de Tetsu vint chercher la sienne, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et puis il ferma les yeux et se délecta de cette onde de douceur qui l'envahissait, trop heureux de l'initiative de Tetsu.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter, cherchant à retrouver un peu d'air et avec ça, de reposer les pieds sur terre. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur celle de Nakamaru, toute froide. La sienne était chaude, vraiment chaude. L'angoisse et son état de la soirée avaient fait de son corps un véritable volcan en éruption. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Cette fois, pas de retour en arrière possible, alors s'il se plantait... Il finit par relever la tête et fut surpris de rencontrer le sourire éclatant de Nakamaru.

_Tu ne m'as pas repoussé... _constata le bassiste.

_Bien vu ! _Fit Nakamaru en éclatant de rire.

Le rire étant le meilleur moyen pour décoincer une situation, Tetsu se mis à rire aussi, trouvant par là-même un moyen de s'enlever de la tête, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Un peu gêné néamoins, Nakamaru se mis à pianoter de son autre main sur le bras de Tetsu, comme s'il cherchait à s'occuper :

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas repoussé ?_

_Oui..._

_Parce que j'attendais ça depuis un moment déjà. Je l'espérais beaucoup, mais je ne savais pas si..._

_Et bien maintenant, tu sais._

_'Ah, je ne devrai pas le couper comme ça, sans arrêt...' _se dit Tetsu, _'surtout que cette phrase là, j'aurais bien aimé en connaître la fin...'_. Ses pensées devaient être relativement claires et apparentes, puisque Nakamaru se mis à rire de nouveau en le voyant tellement aux prises avec lui-même.

_Pourquoi tu ris ? _Demanda Tetsu, un peu perdu.

_Parce que tu me fais rire,_ répondit Nakamaru en se reprenant.

_Moi ? Allons donc..._

_Si. Tu es drôle. Tu me fais vraiment rire, Tetsu-kun. Tu es tellement mignon... _

Ca ne va pas non, de dire des choses pareilles ? Tetsu sentit une bouffée de chaleur le traverser de haut en, bas, tandis qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Et Nakamaru riait toujours, un peu plus nerveusement tout de même, cette fois. Il se sentait complètement craquer, devant Tetsu qui décidément, n'était pas ce qu'il s'imaginait au départ. Etre si maladroit et difficile à cerner... C'était très attachant. Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Rien que le voir, ça lui donnait envie de sourire, sans autres raisons. Il ne s'arrêta de le faire que lorsqu'une voix provenant des haut-parleurs annonça le départ prochain d'un certain train.

_Ah, c'est le mien. Il va falloir que je rentre._

Tetsu n'en fut pas attristé, puisqu'il savait que le plus dur était fait, du moins le croyait-il. Il y avait des certitudes, maintenant. Il savait qu'il le retrouverait d'ici quelques jours à Tokyo. Certes, ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais la situation lui semblait tout de même nettement agréable et sûre... Il voulut quand même le confirmer.

_Tu... Tu me dis au revoir ?_ Demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

_Je vais me gêner... _murmura Nakamaru en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Tetsu n'eut que le temps de voir le guichetier derière sa vitre, frotter ses lunettes en marmonant. Sans doute des_ 'ah ces jeunes, de mon temps on ne se serait pas permis...'_ et autres choses du même genre. Mais franchement, à cette seconde là, il s'en moquait royalement. Il notait juste que Nakamaru était très sage, toujours, même dans ses étreintes. C'est plutôt lui, qui était mignon... Ils allèrent ensuite sur le quai, et ce fut Nakamaru qui cette fois, avait besoin d'être rassuré :

_Quand tu seras de retour chez toi... Tu me passeras un coup de fil ? _Demanda-t-il avant de monter dans le train.

_C'est interdit, de venir te voir ? _Demanda Tetsu, qui ne voulait pas le laisser penser qu'i lferait les choses à moitié.

_Oh... Non, c'est même recommandé, _fit le jeune en souriant.

_Et bien je te redirai exactement quand je reviendrai, probablement dans deux ou trois jours..._

_D'accord. Et euh, Tetsu-kun... ?_

_Hm ?_

_Euh... Non... Rien..._

Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Nakamaru s'était repris de justesse. Il n'allait pas brûler les étapes et passer au rouge après avoir ramé pendant un moment, non ? Pour l'instant, il voulait repartir comme ça, juste débordant de joie et ne pas voir le trajet passer, occupé qu'il serait à rêvasser. Le contrôleur annonça le départ imminent, et Nakamaru monta franchement dans le waggon.

_Rentre bien, et puis... Le temps va me paraître long... _avoua Tetsu.

_Tu as de quoi t'occuper_, assura Nakamaru. _Et un téléphone qui n'a aps tellement servi, ces temps-ci,_ ajouta-t-il sur un ton de repproche.

_Il servira, et pas plus tard que demain_, assura Tetsu en souriant.

_Recule-toi, ça va fermer... Fais de ton mieux pour demain, et à très bientôt._

_A bientôt, Yuichi-kun._

Et voilà. L'instant d'après, il était sur le quai, à rembobiner la cassette de cette soirée. Hurler un 'youpi !' façon manga en plein milieu de la gare, ç'aurait été moyennement délicat... alors il joua l'homme impassible, les mains dans les poches. Pour autant, il avait un sourire qui faisait à peu près 3 fois le tour de sa tête et sûr que si on était venu l'aborder, même pour lui demander du feu, il aurait raconté au quidam à quel point il était heureux, et dans le détail. Quand son cerveau revint à la charge, il se souvint qu'il avait une équipe à retrouver. Alors il appella Hyde.

_Doiha-chan ? C'est moi... Alors, vous êtes où ?_

_Cette voix... _murmura le chanteur d'une voix excitée, _je connais cette voix ! Il s'est passé ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé ?_

_C'est pas clair, là..._

_Je ne suis pas tout seul..._ murmura le chanteur de plus belle. _Alors ? _

_Alors, _soupira Tetsu,_ on n'a plus 15 ans toi et moi, et quand bien même, je ne suis pas le genre de type à raconter ce genre de choses comme une midinette et..._

_Tu l'as embrassé, hein ? _Le coupa le chanteur.

_Ouais ! _

Et merde... Ca, question spontanéité et joie contenue, on faisait difficilement mieux... Mais il n'en était même pas gêné, en fait. Hyde eut un petit rire, se félicitant d'avoir vu juste, et il rétorqua :

_Bien joué Tet-chan, j'suis content pour toi. Je veux tout savoir !_

_Oh mais... Je suis un grand garçon, non ?_

_Par égard pour notre amitié, je ne répondrai pas,_ le taquina Hyde.

_Oui, bon... alors, vous êtes où ? J'ai faim moi !_

Hyde lui donna l'adresse, assurant qu'ils venaient d'arriver, et le leader put sauter dans un taxi pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il était pressé, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'un concert se passe et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Tokyo ne lui avait jamais autant manqué. Enfin, Tokyo...


	8. Apprécier

**Un chapitre 8 plutôt tranquille, où j'ai repoussé mes instincts naturels (XD), à savoir : mettre des obstacles et des drames un peu partout, histoire de ne pas rendre la tâche évidente... Mais bon j'me suis dit qu'on avait le temps, et pis le coup des petits oiseaux et des pétales de rose ne peut pas faire de mal...**

Il ne serait pas très juste de dire que le temps fut long pour Tetsu. Car il ne manquait pas d'occupations : répétitions le lendemain, et concert le soir. De quoi avoir la tête bien remplie... Pour autant, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il y était toujours à cent pour cent... Force est de constater qu'il profitait de la moindre minute de tranquillité pour ramener son esprit à une pensée bien précise, et sans aucun rapport avec l'instant présent. Et quand il s'en sortait, il s'apercevait toujours que Hyde le regardait avec un grand sourire taquin. Alors il se levait, toussotait un peu et disait d'une voix autoritaire : _«bon alors, on s'y remet ?»_. Ce à quoi le chanteur répondait très simplement :

_Mais nous t'attendions, Tet-chan._

Il rougissait un bon coup en voyant les trois paires d'yeux posées sur lui, et s'y remettait. Bref, la journée ne fut pas toujours simple. Et quand tout fut prêt, juste avant qu'il n'aille s'habiller pour le show, il appela Nakamaru, profitant d'un moment de solitude :

_Allo... Yuichi-kun ? Oui, c'est moi..._

_Tu vas bien ?_ S'empressa de demander le jeune homme.

_Depuis hier, oui. Très bien, même... _répondit Tetsu en souriant.

_Et tu rentres quand ?_

_Demain. Je devrai arriver en début d'après-midi..._

_Alors demain soir, tu es libre ?_

Ca, c'était aussi spontané que possible. Nakamaru retenait cette question depuis le début, il aurait même pu la poser directement, sans dire bonjour. Et se gêna lui-même, d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, quel mal y avait-il à vouloir passer un peu de temps avec lui ? Aucun. Donc, évitant de trop réfléchir, il savait juste qu'après il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir Tetsu si souvent, et il en conclue donc tout naturellement que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait en profiter.

_Quel empressement ! _Remarqua Tetsu en riant.

_Moi, je veux te voir... _fit Nakamaru avec une petite voix, comme un enfant capricieux pris en pleine faute.

Le pauvre Tetsu craquait littéralement. Si Nakamaru utilisait toujours l'argument 'petite voix suppliante', ça allait être mal partit pour lui et sa volonté de fer... Surtout qu'il devait certainement avoir le regard qui allait avec...

_Moi aussi... Mais patience, il reste moins d'une journée. Ca marche pour toi ?_

_Ca va... Nous sommes assez occupés, mais j'aime ça !_

_Et bien fais de ton mieux. Ah, je crois que je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend._

_Bien. Alors à demain ? Sûr ? _Demanda Nakamaru.

_Sûr et certain. Si tu crois que je vais manquer ça..._

Ils raccrochèrent peu après. Et tandis que l'un passa à l'habillage, le second, à Tokyo même, était dans un cas quelque peu délicat. A travailler avec ses 5 camarades très souvent et dans beaucoup de domaines, et ce depuis un moment déjà... On finit par se connaître. C'est évident. Et les autres connaissaient assez Nakamaru pour s'apercevoir d'un changement. Un sourire plus présent qu'à l'accoutumée, une motivation sans faille et un sourire idiot de temps à autres ne passaient pas inaperçus, dans toute une journée passée dans la même pièce. Et parce que c'était le soir et qu'il devenait quelque peu taquin, Jin s'approcha et passa un bras autour du cou de son ami :

_Nakamaru-kun... Tu as l'air bien heureux, aujourd'hui._

_Euh... Oui..._

_On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda Jin, curieux de nature.

_R... Rien de particulier, je suis juste... Content. _

Quelque peu déçu de cette banale réponse, mais habitué à sa bonne humeur, Jin n'insista pas. Le réel danger vint de là où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Quand Ueda posa une question, pourtant non destinée à cet effet :

_Au fait, il paraît que tu étais au concert de L'Arcenciel, hier soir ?_

Le rouge monta en une fraction de seconde aux joues de Nakamaru. Car le mot 'concert' réveilla en lui quelques souvenirs, et surtout ceux vécus après... Mais il se repris et sourit, répondant naturellement :

_Comment tu sais ça ?_

_Kame-kun l'a dit tout à l'heure._

Les informations circulaient bien, il n'y a pas à dire. Il faut dire que Kame aurait dû être de la partie également, rien de surprenant, donc. Jusque là, pas de problème, après tout. Mais décidément, Ueda mettait les pieds dans le plat, en toute innocence qui plus est :

_Mais tout ce chemin en une soirée..._

_Oh,_ le coupa Nakamaru, ce n'est pas si loin. _Et puis depuis le temps que je voulais les voir..._

_Et tu les as vu, après le concert ? _Demanda Junno.

_Oui, un peu..._

_Alors, c'était bien ?_

Arriva un moment délicat : celui où Nakamaru leur raconta brièvement le spectacle, tout en évitant subtilement les appréciations enthousiastes ou douteuses qui entouraient le leader du groupe. Il s'en sortit plutôt bien, confiant qu'il était. D'ailleurs Koki, mis dans la confidence, vola à son secours sur la fin :

_Il faudra que j'aille les voir aussi, un jour... Oh et puis, j'aimerai bien voir X Japan, au mois de mars. Ca vous dirait qu'on s'organise ça ?_

Et c'est partit pour X Japan... Nakamaru le remercia avec un regard. Certes, ce n'était rien. Mais il pris conscience d'une chose, à ce moment là : ce ne serait pas simple. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, mais pour bien des raisons, ce ne serait pas simple. Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, préférant rester sur son petit nuage.

La journée, puis la nuit finirent par passer. Et c'est un Tetsu épuisé qui arriva chez lui vers 14h... Et ça ne fit pas un pli, chaque geste fut automatique : la veste jetée sur le canapé, la valise posée au milieu, et direction sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit même pas défait, il se mis d'accord avec lui-même pour un sommeil réparateur, histoire de ne pas passer l'après-midi comme un zombie. Qu'il était fatigué, en ce moment... Quand il ouvrit à nouveau un oeil, il grimaça. Ca faisait mal... Sa tête... Il leva son bras en un geste fatigué et constata qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, ce qui en dormant, n'était guère confortable... Il les retira puis grogna un faible : _«'fais chier...»_... Avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux et de se saisir de son réveil : 20h ! Comment ça, '20h' ?! Il sauta au sol, complètement réveillé tout à coup, et décida d'y aller. Pour un peu, il aurait passé la soirée à dormir ! Il s'arrangea un peu, histoire de faire celui, frais comme une fleur, qui n'avait aucun mal à récupérer d'un live épuisant, puis sortit à la hâte. Et il fut bientôt devant l'immeuble de Nakamaru, où il sonna.

_Oui ?_

_C'est moi._

_Super ! C'est au quatrième... Euh... L'ascenseur est en panne._

_Génial. Je l'aurais mérité, ce jus d'orange._

Tout en poussant la porte maintenant ouverte, il entendit un petit rire étouffé dans l'interphone, qui le fit sourire également. Et arrivé au quatrième, un visage souriant l'attendait sur un palier.

_Euh... Salut !_ Fit gaiement Nakamaru.

De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, à dire vrai, s'étant juste focalisé sur le fait que Tetsu viendrait. Qu'avait-il le droit de faire, au juste ? Et concrètement, est-ce qu'ils étaient... ? Tetsu s'en aperçut et décida de mettre tout cela à plat sans attendre, rétorquant avec humour, pour le mettre à l'aise :

_Je me suis tapé 4 étages à pied et j'ai droit qu'à un 'salut' ? Bon. Si j'en monte 4 de plus, je peux espérer que tu m'embrasses ?_

_En fait, 'y a que 6 étages ici... _fit Nakamaru en éclatant de rire.

Il n'y avait pas... Tetsu avait le chic pour le détendre. Parfaitement à l'aise d'un coup, il rit de bon coeur, comprenant qu'il n'avait qu'à simplement agir comme bon lui semblerait.

_Six ? Bon... Là j'ai au moins le droit à une poignée de main !_ fit Tetsu d'un air faussement concentré.

_Ah, t'es sans pitié avec moi !_

_Complètement._

Vaincu, Nakamaru fit un pas en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement, la glace étant définitivement brisée. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait... Il finit par le faire entrer, et pendant qu'il allait chercher à boire à la cuisine, Tetsu jeta un oeil rapide à la pièce. Pas qu'il était du genre curieux, mais la décoration lui donnait toujours une idée sur la personne chez qui il se trouvait. Et là, de toute façon, à moins d'être aveugle... Les cadres accrochés aux murs représentaient tous la lune, ou des planètes différentes. Sur les étagères, des bibelots de fusée ou de vaisseaux. Un planisphère, au fond de la pièce. Ca alors... C'était très impressionnant, une telle décoration. Et ça sentait bon la personne rêveuse, ça... Nakamaru revint finalement avec deux verres, en souriant, et Tetsu demanda sur un ton taquin :

_Dis-moi, quand tu étais petit, tu voulais être cosmonaute, non ?_

_A quoi vois-tu ça ?_ Demanda Nakamaru en éclatant de rire.

_Ma terrible intuition..._ lâcha Tetsu en s'asseyant.

_Tu sais, l'espace... Tout ça... J'adore ça ! _Dit vivement Nakamaru en lui tendant un verre.

_Je commence à le comprendre... _murmura Tetsu en se souvenant de quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. _Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point._

_Mes parents disaient toujours que je ne coûtais pas cher, puisque la seule chose qui m'amusait quand j'étais petit, c'était de regarder les étoiles. Là, j'étais sage et content._

_Et tu continues ?_

_Oh oui... On peut monter sur le toit, ici. J'y vais souvent. Tu veux voir ?_

Et comment ! Lui aussi, il aimait bien ça. Et des étoiles, il y en avait déjà plein les yeux du jeune chanteur. De toute évidence, on touchait ici à une autre de ses passions. Une passion qui plaisait bien à Tetsu. Lui avait toujours voulu atteindre le ciel, aimant les hauts immeubles qui s'en rapprochaient, et l'autre rêvait d'étoiles. Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe... Tetsu remis sa veste en prévision du vent, et il suivit Nakamaru qui sortit sur le palier, ferma sa porte et emprunta l'escalier situé au fond du couloir.

_Les locataires ont la clé de cette porte ? _Demanda-t-il en arrivant sur le toit.

_Non, _fit Nakamaru en baissant la tête. _C'est un passe-partout._

_Sans blague... T'es un malin, toi._

_Si je m'asseois, on ne me voit pas de l'extérieur, _dit Nakamaru en joignant le geste à la parole. _Et je ne fais rien de mal._

_C'est ton refuge, en quelque sorte_, réfléchit le bassiste à voix haute.

_On peut dire ça... C'est où, le tien ? _

_Moi ? Je n'en ai pas... Si je me sens mal, je me sens mal partout, rien ne changera ça._

_Je te prête cet endroit, si tu veux..._

_Qui sait, il pourra peut-être me faire du bien..._

Ca commençait déjà. Cet endroit, cette façon de voir les choses... Et ce garçon là... Ca oeuvrait doucement, ça influençait le bassiste. Mais ce n'était qu'un prélude, encore. Et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour le moment. Il s'assit à côté de lui et leva la tête en l'air pour contempler le ciel. Malheureusement, il était assez couvert ce soir là et ce fut surtout les lumières clignotantes des avions qu'ils virent...

_Il faudra revenir... _dit Nakamaru après un moment de silence.

_On est quand même bien ici... C'est silencieux. _

_Oh oui... Ca m'est déjà arrivé de m'endormir ici..._

_Tu passes plus de temps à rêver qu'autre chose, toi, non ? _Dit Tetsu en souriant.

_Je vis quand même une vie qui ressemble drôlement à un rêve... Tout ce que je fais... C'est inespéré. Alors tout ça, ça se rejoint. _

Il n'y avait pas à dire... Tetsu cherchait depuis un moment, juste par esprit de contradiction, un défaut à Nakamaru... Mais non. Il ne voyait rien. S'il y en avait un, il devait être bien caché. Parce tout en lui lui plaîsait. Tout était intéressant, et surtout, très attachant. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Bien sûr, calme ou pas, aucun endroit n'empêchait le jeune homme de poser mille et une questions. Il voulait un compte-rendu du concert, savoir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans sa vie... Tout ce qui pouvait aider à faire parler Tetsu, qui avait de moins en moins de réticenses à répondre. Mais au bout d'un moment, Tetsu décida de stopper le moulin à paroles. Il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour le voir, juste le regarder un peu. Il était vraiment content d'être là, c'était sûr. Alors le bassiste l'embrassa, n'y tenant plus. Nakamaru était simple, mais loin d'être idiot. Il avait une vraie intelligence et un côté adorable auquel Tetsu avait du mal à résister. Lui qui était un paquet de nerfs parfois, il se trouvait étrangement posé en sa présence. Nakamaru approfondit le baiser sans attendre, tout simplement heureux qu'il était. Tout avait été génial dans sa vie jusque là, absolument tout et il ne manquait de rien. Pourtant, à la seconde où le bassiste y était apparu, non seulement c'était encore mieux, mais il se demandait même comment il avait fait jusqu'ici. C'était vraiment maintenant, qu'il était heureux.

Le prochain concert pour Tetsu était le 9 janvier prochain... Soit, hormis une visite chez ses parents, quelques jours encore à se laisser vivre tranquillement. Et il compta bien les employer. Inutile de dire que Nakamaru n'y opposa aucune résistance. Lui n'était pas non plus submergé par le travail et quand bien même, il se débrouillerait. Il y avait plein de choses qu'il voulait faire avec lui, et peu de temps pour les faire, dans l'immédiat. Alors il décida simplement de bien l'employer, rejoignant ainsi al résolution de son bassiste.


	9. Assumer

**Evolution... Enfin, disons simplement qu'on aborde un nouveau volet. Il se passe quelque chose, enfin... Ca n'aurait pas tellement d'intérêt si c'était trop facile, tout ça, non ? :D**

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais ce n'est pas par flemmardise : c'est fait exprès (si, si XD). Le prochain sera plus long, promis ! :)**

Quelques jours, ça passe vite. La tournée de Laruku reprendrait avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, éloignant ainsi Tetsu de Tokyo pour quelques temps. Bien sûr, il était impatient... Impatient de retrouver ses camarades, de reprendre la route et surtout, de retrouver la scène. Il désirait tout cela. Mais il savait aussi que les mois à venir ne seraient pas toujours évidents, aussi redoubla-t-il d'attention à l'égard de Nakamaru, pour que celui-ci ne doute pas qu'il était bien avec lui et qu'il lui manquerait. Il voulait en profiter. En profiter pour solidifier tout ça, car après tout, ils s'étaient laissés porter par les évènements... mais quelquefois, certaines choses ont besoin d'être dites. Comme, sans doute, ces mots que Nakamaru retenait à chaque fois, pour ne pas le faire fuir. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier chaque moment passé ensemble, et de se sentir extrêmement bien. Tetsu de son côté, mettait tellement d'ardeur à lui prouver son affection, que certaines choses lui échappaient... C'est ainsi que débuta, sinon la première crise, au moins la première mise au point.

Ce jour là, Tetsu était venu déjeuner avec lui, et l'après-midi arrivant, il l'avait raccompagné à l'endroit où le jeune homme répétait avec le reste des KAT-TUN. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés dans le local, et Nakamaru en profita pour goûter à une étreinte à laquelle il aspirait depuis le déjeuner, chose impossible à faire en lieu public. Chose nettement appréciable une fois qu'il pouvait se lancer, donc. C'est ainsi qu'il vint quémander un baiser. Et c'était tellement parfait qu'ils commençaient même à perdre la notion du temps, et du lieu où ils étaient. Les choses devinrent... Disons, qu'elles dégénérèrent quelque peu, dans la mesure où Nakamaru se retrouva un peu plaqué contre le mur, Tetsu devant lui... Certes, ils leur restait assez de présence d'esprit pour savoir s'arrêter, mais malgré tout, ça commençait à devenir légèrement électrisant, par ici... Le rappel à l'ordre fut brutal :

_Euh... Vous faites quoi exactement, là ?!_

Tetsu arrêta net son programme, sentant le problème poindre. Non, en fait, il était même déjà là. Il se retourna en même temps que Nakamaru s'écarta de lui, et ils virent... Kame. Kame, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, qui ne lâchait pas la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de pousser. Comme s'il s'y accrochait. Ca, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle scène... _'Et merde...'_ pensa Tetsu aussitôt, surtout mal à l'aise pour celui avec qui il était. Une idée, vite une idée ! Quant à ce qu'ils faisaient... Question étrange, Kame, puisqu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas en train de jouer aux cartes... Non, l'humour ne passerait pas.

_Ok... Kame-kun, je vais tout t'expliquer... Tu vas voir, c'est très simple... _commença Tetsu en s'approchant.

_Euh... Là, je crois que c'est assez clair, je suis loin d'être aveugle..._ bafouilla-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Non, mais laisse-moi parler, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais... C'est rien, c'est pas ce que tu crois..._

_Stop. Ca ne me regarde pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait irruption comme ça, mais n'en parlons plus,_ l'arrêta Kame avant de partir.

Ca ne s'était pas vraiment mal passé... Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ça avait été une grande réussite... Et il avait fait une boulette en plus, Tetsu. Il venait de s'en rendre plus ou moins compte. Une fameuse. Le bassiste se tourna alors vers Nakamaru, qui fixait le sol silencieusement, comme un enfant pris en pleine faute. Il compris sa position. Ca ne devait pas être évident, pour lui... Il ne devait certainement pas avoir envie que ça se sache, et encore moins de cette façon. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, de la façon dont ils devraient gérer leur histoire... Le hasard les avait mis face au problème sans leur demander leur avis. Tetsu fut attristé de le voir ainsi, de le croire gêné à ce point là... Mais il pris sur lui pour se montrer compréhensif :

_Je comprends... _dit-il en caressant ses bras doucement. _Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler... Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise ici à cause de moi... Je dirai... Je dirai que c'est moi qui ai voulu..._

_Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! _S'écria Nakamaru soudainement.

Le jeune homme le regardait maintenant avec un peu de colère dans le regard. Tetsu eut du mal à le comprendre, d'ailleurs. Il pensait que Nakamaru ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes ni être obligé de se justifier face à ses camarades, aussi pensait-il arranger les choses... Et sa réaction ne convenait manifestement pas.

_J'étais ennuyé parce que c'est gênant, d'être pris sur le fait comme ça. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste la situation, qui m'a embarrassée. N'importe qui le serait ! Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une, je lui aurais expliqué, moi !_

_Et tu aurais dit quoi ?_

_J'avais l'air contraint ? Tu avais l'air de me forcer ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser à lui dire ça ?... « C'est rien, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »_

Oui, là, Tetsu avait fait une fameuse boulette. De quoi blesser Nakamaru, qui avait dû se prendre cette phrase en pleine figure, sans prévenir. Deux minutes avant, il était en partance pour le paradis, et là, il avait pris un fourbe coup de couteau en plein dans le coeur...

_C'était maladroit,_ reconnut Tetsu, _mais je voulais surtout éviter que l'ambiance dans ton travail et même avec eux simplement, n'en pâtisse._

_Alors on allait se cacher de nos amis tout le temps ? Des gens, je veux bien... Mais de mes amis et des tiens..._ demanda Nakamaru, qui avait visiblement du mal à digérer.

_Très bien. Alors que voulais-tu lui dire ?_

_Suis-moi, et tu le sauras ! _fit Nakamaru en se dégageant.

Si ces mots lui avaient été adressé, Tetsu l'aurait sans aucun doute mal pris. Alors il se rendit compte que Nakamaru devait certainement se poser une foule de questions en ce moment même. Il ne fallait pas laisser planer le doute, il devait rattraper le coup, et maintenant. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder :

_Hey, pardon... Ne vas pas croire que j'ai dis ça parce que je prends les choses à la légère, ok ? Tu le sais non, que je suis maladroit ? Tu sais ce que je pense en vérité... Tu ne doutes pas de moi, quand même ?_

_L'espace d'un instant... _

_J'ai paniqué, _l'interrompit Tetsu, _parce que j'ai entrevu les problèmes que tu pourrais rencontrer... Mais ne vas pas croire que tu n'es pas important pour moi ou des trucs idiots dans ce genre, d'accord ?_

Nakamaru le regarda un instant. De toute évidence, Tetsu ne mentait pas. Il était même angoissé, ça se voyait. Il soupira, se détendant du même coup quand Tetsu passa la main sur sa joue, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas accorder plus de crédit à cette histoire de mots malencontreux...

_Excuse-moi. Quand je suis nerveux, je dis n'importe quoi. _

_Oui, mais c'est aussi ça qui te rend mignon, mon petit rêveur..._ murmura Tetsu, de toute évidence bien accro.

_Là, tu n'es pas loyal du tout... _rétorqua Nakamaru en rougissant.

_Je sais !_ Fit le bassiste en éclatant de rire, soulagé.

Après un rapide baiser, Nakamaru sortit pour gagner la pièce principale, Tetsu sur ses talons, décidé à parler à Kame. Il le trouva assis sur une chaise, à ronger ses ongles nerveusement. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était tendu. Et dans ces cas-là, Ueda disait toujours : _'ne ronges pas tes ongles, Kame, c'est agaçant'_, ce à quoi Kame répondait par un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art... Mais ici, pas de Ueda, ni personne d'autre pour le calmer. Nakamaru devrait affronter seul le problème. Kame leva la tête à leur arrivée et esquissa un sourire un peu forcé.

_Kame... _commença Nakamaru. _Je crois que tu dois savoir ce qu'il en est._

_Non attends, ça ne me regarde pas._

_C'est sûr, mais malgré tout..._

_Mais n'insistes pas enfin, pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? _S'écria Kame, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Parce que tu as une façon de réagir qui ne me plaît pas, alors je voudrais être sûr que tu ne vas pas me traîter comme un pestiféré !_

Tetsu comprenait à l'instant que son homme avait son petit caractère, mine de rien... Il attendait derrière lui, les bras croisés. Et il sentait au ton de sa voix que si Kame ne calmait pas vite fait son angoisse, le ton allait monter. Il n'avait jamais vu Nakamaru autrement que joyeux, mais il commençait à entrevoir une idée de ce que ça pourrait donner s'il était poussé à bout... Et il n'avait pas très envie de voir ça, surtout avec un de ses bons amis... Mais de toute évidence, Kame compris la position de son ami, et se calma à ses mots. Il était du genre pragmatique et censé, aussi y arriva-t-il sans mal, et il résolut de le rassurer :

_Excuse-moi Yui-chan... Je réagis comme un crétin... J'ai été surpris, tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça... Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine._

_Il n'y a aucun problème,_ assura Nakamaru en souriant, rassuré. _Je te présente mes excuses, à mon tour. Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps pour te faire à cette idée..._

_C'est... Etrange, ça oui, _fit Kame en jetant un regard à Tetsu, comme s'il cherchait celui qu'il avait vu dans leur émission quelques temps plus tôt.

Ramenant son attention sur Tetsu, Nakamaru l'entraîna finalement dans la pièce d'où ils venaient, après avoir assuré Kame de son retour.

_C'est à moi de régler ça,_ dit le jeune homme. _Par ailleurs, les autres ne vont pas tarder, alors..._

_J'y vais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une course à faire de toute façon..._

_Merci... On se voit ce soir ? _S'empressa de demander Nakamaru.

_Comme convenu. Et tu sais... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Vraiment,_ acheva Tetsu, ennuyé.

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. Je... Enfin, à ce soir._

C'est que _'ça'_ avait encore faillit lui échapper. Et ça en aurait trop fait d'un coup. Par ailleurs, et malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il encaissait mal ce qu'il avait entendu... Il n'y pouvait rien, mais son esprit se repassait cette phrase en boucle, ayant un peu de mal à l'accepter... Tetsu finit par partir, et Nakamaru se retrouva seul, avec Kame dans l'autre pièce. Il inspira un bon coup et alla le rejoindre, décidé.

_Ah, Yui-chan, il y a les... _commença précipitamment Kame, en se levant à son arrivée.

_Non, attends Kame, _le coupa-t-il._ Je veux vraiment te dire, pour que tu ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi, que je sais pertinnement ce que je fais. C'est sérieux, entre Tetsu et moi._

_... autres qui sont arrivés..._ acheva Kame d'une voix blanche.

Junno et Ueda, qui mettaient leurs manteaux sur les cintres à l'entrée... Jin, installé sur une chaise, bras croisés. Koki, assis en face de lui, qui se servait un café... Nakamaru vit toutes ces paires d'yeux s'agrandir et le dévisager, sans doute en train d'assimiler ses dires... A l'exception de Koki, qui fermait les yeux et se pinçait les lèvres, d'un air de dire _'oh merde...'_. Et de Kame, qui faisait juste signe qu'il avait tenté de le lui dire... Nakamaru pâlit d'un coup. Déjà, en gérer un avait été tendu... Mais là, cinq... Enfin, quatre. Ca avait le mérite de le libérer d'un certain poids, certes. Mais ça fichait par terre l'après-midi de travail, ça c'était sûr. Et ça ne serait pas le seul impact. Car outre les avis personnels, en tant que simples hommes et amis, de ses camarades... Il y avait un intérêt général, celui du groupe, qu'il ne pouvait décemment laisser de côté et qui l'obligeait à partager cela avec eux... Et à voir certains froncements de sourcils, il sentit que ça ne serait pas évident...


	10. Perdre pied

**Muarf... Il ya 2 ou 3 situations que j'adore décrire... Le premier baiser... Ce qu'éprouvent les artistes en faisant leur métier... Les confidences... Et les disputes XD. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, je suis passée en mode 'sadique' pour ce chapitre :). Alors ne me faites pas de mal, promis, je me rattraperai. En plus, outre Nakamaru, le pauvre Kame passe vraiment pour je ne sais pas quoi... Moi qui l'adore... TT. Heureusement que je me suis fait plaisir avec Ueda, qui a son heure de gloire XD**

L'ambiance s'était nettement refroidie, dans le coin. Le local des KAT-TUN avait pris des allures de grand conseil, tout à coup. Ce n'était pas encore l'Inquisition, mais malgré tout... Tous assis autour de la table, dans le silence le plus complet. Certains les bras croisés, d'autres les coudes en appui sur la table, le menton calé dedans... Et Nakamaru qui se frottait nerveusement les cuisses à se les faire chauffer, trainant un mal de ventre proportionnel au stress qu'il éprouvait. Bien sûr qu'il voulait leur dire, il y avait déjà pensé... Mais pas comme ça ! Là, il n'avait rien préparé, rien eu le temps de prévoir... Il fallait improviser. Et le silence commençait à devenir pesant, lourd même... Ce fut Jin qui le brisa le premier :

_Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par 'entre Tetsu et toi' ? Je veux dire... Je suis le seul ici à m'imaginer... ?_

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. C'était idiot, comme approche : à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas 36 interprétations possibles... Et ses camarades pensaient à la même chose que lui. Mais il en était resté au fait que Nakamaru et Tetsu avaient fini par sympathiser, après des débuts difficiles, et voilà tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé... Il se remémora le comportement inexplicablement heureux de leur ami ces derniers temps... Son aller et retour pour aller voir ce concert... C'était aussi facile que d'additionner 2 + 2, tout ça... Cependant... Nakamaru ? Etre avec un homme ? Et pas n'importe lequel, surtout. Tetsu, le même qu'ils avaient reçu à leur émission ? Vraiment ?... Pour autant, Jin était un homme simple, qui n'avait pas de grands principes ni d'idées toutes faites. Il partait du principe que si la personne en face de lui sait ce qu'elle fait, où elle va, et si elle est heureuse, alors ça lui va. Mais il voulait tout de même être sûr...

_Je... _commença Nakamaru, se sentant tellement écarlate qu'il crut que sa température crevait le plafond, désormais. _Je... Ce que j'ai dit... A quoi bon le nier ? On... On est ensemble._

Il s'arrêta, comme si le dire à voix haute, malgré la situation, le rendait heureux. La gêne repris le dessus 5 secondes plus tard, mais l'espace d'un instant, il sourit, heureux de se l'entendre dire et heureux que ça soit vrai. Mais il n'était pas dans un film, où il pourrait aller le crier sur tous les toits de manière héroïque. Là, il pouvait seulement attendre le verdict.

_Et... _poursuivit Jin, _tu... Vous... Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_Le soir où je suis allé les voir à Saitama..._

_Quelques jours, donc, _conclut l'autre.

Nakamaru hocha la tête, se croyant au bord de l'évanouissement. Du calme, allons. Il allait leur expliquer, en parler, et ça passerait. Ils étaient ses amis, ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, et bien... Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Oui, mieux valait ne pas y penser, surtout que Kame n'avait visiblement pas digéré ce qu'il avait vu. Par égard pour Tetsu, il avait sans doute pris sur lui tout à l'heure, pour se ressaisir un instant, mais là...

_Excuse-moi si je suis brutal, Naka-chan, mais... _commença-t-il._Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

_Q... Quoi ?_

_Mais enfin, Tetsu-kun n'est pas un parfait inconnu. Il est célèbre, je ne t'apprends rien ! Et toi, tu l'es aussi ! Je veux dire... Les gens... Les médias... Tu y as pensé ?!_

_Non... Je... J'ai... On n'y a pas pensé._

Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à Tetsu. A sa voix, à sa musique, à ses mots, à ses baisers... Il n'avait pensé qu'à son petit nuage, son monde parfait, son cocon qu'il se construisait doucement avec la personne qu'il voulait... Mais pouvait-il expliquer ça à Kame ? Heureusement, il lui restait un allié fidèle dans la place : Koki. Koki, qui releva la tête au ton de la voix de son meilleur ami, qu'il connaîssait bien. Emotif comme pas deux, toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau, Nakamaru était encore un enfant par certains côtés, il le savait. Il le savait également très sensible. Et cette petite voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille, aussi résolut-il de réagir :

_Enfin, Kame ! Il débute une histoire avec quelqu'un, tu crois que sa priorité a été de penser au 'qu'en dira-t-on ?'. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'on pense, quand on trouve quelqu'un !_

_Mais bon sang, ce n'est pas 'quelqu'un' ! _fit Kame en haussant la voix. _'Y a que moi que ça fait disjoncter, ou quoi ?!_ Acheva-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses camarades.

_Non,_ déclara Junno, qui n'avait encore rien dit. _Je veux dire... Excuse-moi Naka-chan... Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un homme et tout ça... Ca, je m'en fiche, même si j'avoue que c'est surprenant. Mais Kame n'a pas tort : tu as songé à l'impact que ça aura non seulement sur vos carrières respectives, mais carrément sur vos vies ?_

_'Vos vies'... N'exagères pas..._ intervint Jin en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oui forcément,_ lui lança Kame, _toi, tu prends tout à la légère._

_Parce que monter sur ses grands chevaux c'est mieux, d'après toi ? Oh mais j'oubliais : Kame détient la science infuse... _persifla Jin, visiblement pas décidé à se laisser marcher dessus.

_Retire ce que tu as dit ou..._

_Arrêtez ça ! _Intervint brusquement Ueda en se levant. _Non mais où vous allez, là ? Vous allez vous engueuler maintenant ? Plus que jamais, l'instant est mal choisit. S'il vous reste des différends, vous les réglerez plus tard, et seuls. Ne nous mettez pas dans vos histoires d'orgueil mal placé !_

Là, tous se tournèrent vers lui, le 'leader officiel', supplanté médiatiquement par les deux autres... Il l'ouvrait rarement, mais son calme était toujours étonnant, même lorsqu'il était en réalité hors de lui... Et personne ne songea à le contredire, sur le coup. Nakamaru le remercia intérieurement, se sentant à deux doigts de craquer. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on se dispute à cause de lui. Quand bien même c'était fréquent entre Kame et Jin, il ne voulait pas en être le point de départ.

_Ok... _soupira Kame. _J'suis désolé._

_'Moi aussi... _répondit Jin du bout des lèvres.

_Bon, parfait,_ fit Junno, lassé de leurs éternelles querelles. _Ecoute, Yui-chan. Dans un groupe d'amis 'normal', tout ça ne nous regarderait en rien, je le sais bien. Mais là, on est tous dans le même bateau, tu vois, et..._

_Je sais ça ! _s'écria Nakamaru. _Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du tort, je vous le jure ! Mais je n'y ai pas du tout pensé, je dois bien le reconnaître... Je savais juste que... Je voulais être avec lui. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive, mais quand le moment est venu, je n'ai même pas songé à dire non, puisque je le veux..._

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait de mal, au juste ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il était sur le banc des accusés, et pour quel crime, au fait ? Bien sûr, on ne l'accusait pas directement, mais enfin, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était soutenu... Sa seule erreur avait été de tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre, et de se laisser porter par les mêmes vents que lui. Et jusque là, il flottait... Mais l'attérissage promettait moins de douceur... Et tout s'entrechoqua dans sa tête, comme une cassette enclenchée sur un retour rapide, d'où il percevait des images et des phrases. La tête de Kame quand il les avait surpris... Les paroles de Kame... Les mots de Tetsu, qui lui avait échappé... Il en avait mal à la tête, tout d'un coup. Et c'est de manière distraite qu'il écouta la suite, tout d'abord.

_Et si..._ continua prudemment Junno, _je ne veux pas te heurter, surtout pas, hein... Mais supposons, j'ai bien dit supposons... que ce ne soit pas ce que tu crois ?_

_Comment ça ? _Demanda Nakamaru, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

_Je veux dire... Je sais l'admiration que tu as pour Tetsu-kun, et depuis longtemps. Je sais aussi qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et serait-il possible qu'en devenant son ami, tu aies... confondu ? Je veux dire... Peut-être que ça te passera, et..._

_Tu parles comme si j'étais malade... _murmura Nakamaru d'une voix blanche.

_'Ca te passera'_ ? Et avec quel traitement est-ce qu'on 'guérit' de ça ? Il existe une méthode, pour 'désaimer' quelqu'un ? Ah, la bonne nouvelle... Ecoeuré, Nakamaru sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et il se préparait une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu... Pas contre Junno spécialement, mais contre eux tous. Contre eux, qui ne réagissaient pas comme il le voulait -mais Nakamaru était trop énervé pour comprendre certains comportements, qu'ils prenaient comme des jugements-. Contre Tetsu aussi, tant qu'à faire. Contre lui-même, qui laissait son angoisse prendre le dessus et l'empêchait de leur dire leurs quatre vérités, à tous.

_Non, Naka-chan, _répondit Junno. _Je ne me suis pas bien exprimé, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que..._

_Je sais bien ce que tu veux dire ! _Éclata-t-il. _Ne tournez pas autour du pot comme ça, dites franchement que ça vous dérange, que je sois avec lui ! Mais dites-le ! _

_Du calme Yui-chan, personne n'a dit ça... _dit Koki d'une voix posée.

Il ne servait à rien d'intervenir maintenant. Il avait manqué le coche. Nakamaru était en colère maintenant, et il ne se calmerait pas. Il attendrait que le débalage soit terminé pour tous les envoyer sur les roses et s'occuper de lui.

_Moi je le dis._

_Kame ?! _Interrogea Koki.

_Je suis désolé, mais il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit honnêtes, non ? Moi je le dis : je suis contre. Ca ne changera rien, peut-être bien, mais je m'oppose à... votre histoire._

_Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? _Demanda Koki, se demandant s'il n'allait pas lui en coller une, juste pour le plaisir.

_J'ai mes raisons._

D'accord, on pouvait très bien avoir son avis sur la question... Mais venant d'une personne à l'esprit aussi ouvert que Kame... et qui aimait beaucoup Tetsu, qui plus est. Pas une personne autour de la table ne compris sa position aussi extrême, et le silence gardé sur ses motivations. Le cauchemar continuait pour un Nakamaru qui serrait les poings, qui sentait la colère le submerger à tel point qu'il en tremblait. Et Jin revint à la charge, pour faire oublier les dires de Kame :

_Bon, euh... ok... Mais dis-moi, Naka-chan... Tu l'aimes ? _

_Bon, moi je me casse._

Ueda venait de parler. Il s'était levé tranquillement, avait remis sa chaise en place, et lancé cela comme s'il leur disait une banalité.

_Attends Ueda, tu nous fait quoi, là ? _Demanda Koki en attrapant son bras.

Ce n'était pas après lui que leur 'leader' en avait, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui signifier qu'il pouvait le lâcher, avec un regard. Mais il regarda tour à tour Kame, Junno et Jin, avec un regard si méprisant que chacun d'entre eux sentit qu'ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Effectivement, il cria presque :

_Je m'en vais avant de m'énerver et d'en prendre un pour cogner sur l'autre ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes... méprisables. Tous ! L'un qui s'y oppose, mais de quel droit ?! De quel droit ! _Hurla-t-il en regardant Kame, qui baissa la tête._ L'autre qui demande des détails croustillants, parce que sa vie affective est tellement pauvre qu'il a besoin de celle des autres, les magazines people ne lui suffisant plus..._

_Hé ! _Protesta Jin, qui se sentit visé -et il n'avait pas tort-.

_... L'autre, _poursuivit Ueda à l'adresse de Junno,_ qui se permet de jouer les psychologues de bas étage pour décripter les sentiments de Naka-chan, sentiment qu'il n'a peut-être même pas encore défini lui-même. Tous, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres ! Ca ne nous regarde pas ! Tout ça, si Nakamaru veut en parler, on devrait s'y intéresser comme des amis, comme lorsqu'on le fait quand l'un de nous a une copine, pas agir comme un tribunal !_

Ils n'en menaient pas large, c'était sûr. Koki se retint d'applaudir ou d'aller l'embrasser. Lui n'était pas doué pour ça, il n'aurait jamais pu le dire aussi clairement... Mais Ueda avait parlé en son nom et en celui de Nakamaru. Néanmoins, Kame et son sang-froid, ainsi que son amour-propre, revinrent à la charge :

_Ca te va bien, de parler comme la justice descendue de son socle, mais je te rappelle, au risque de passer pour l'horrible matérialiste du groupe, qu'on a un contrat. On ne doit pas se montrer avec nos copines, c'est comme ça. On le savait, non ?_

_Quand tu auras autre chose qu'un tiroir-caisse à la place du coeur, Kame, alors tu viendras me trouver, et là on pourra discuter, _lui rétorqua Ueda avec un regard si méprisant que Kame en rougit_. Nakamaru-kun, écoute-moi : si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver. Et sache que moi, je suis juste heureux pour toi. Tetsu-kun est quelqu'un de formidable, et je suis sûr qu'il sera parfait pour toi. _

Nakamaru, déconnecté depuis longtemps, compris toutefois et hocha la tête en souriant. Puis Ueda joignit le geste à la parole, et s'en alla, comme annoncé plus tôt. Sa seule intervention, et celle de Koki également, ne suffirent pas à remonter le moral de Nakamaru, qui s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. Il se leva à son tour, avec le réel besoin de rentrer chez lui, de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de dormir. Et ses yeux devinrent humides tout à coup, puis les larmes s'en échappèrent. Pas que Junno ou même Jin aient été réellement désagréables, mais Kame... Et toujours les mots de Tetsu qui martelaient sa tête, qui allait exploser... La colère laissait doucement place à l'abattement le plus total. La seule chose certaine à l'heure actuelle, était qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici. Se rendant compte de la façon dont ses propos avaient été interprété et de l'état de son ami, Kame voulut s'expliquer :

_Naka-chan, attends... Ne vas pas croire..._

_Je ne crois rien, Kame. Rien du tout. Je sais juste que je n'ai pas envie de te parler pour le moment. Ni à toi, ni à personne._

Tant de lassitude dans sa voix, que Koki foudroya ses camarades du regard. Il ne put que regarder Nakamaru quitter la table. Il lui lança son regard qui disait _'je peux venir avec toi, on va en discuter'_, et Nakamaru lui signifia que non, il ne voulait pas qu'il le suive, cette fois. Mais parce qu'un dernier zeste de rage subsistait, Nakamaru se retourna avant de quitter le local, et lança :

_Vous savez... Je viens à l'instant d'y penser, à ce 'qu'en dira-t-on ?'. Ca me fait une peur incroyable, c'est certain. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. J'en suis bien incapable, et je ne le veux pas, de toute façon... Alors 'opposez-vous'. Moi je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec personne, et on ne m'enlèvera pas ça._

Au moins, c'était plein de panache... Ca aurait même été excellent, si Nakamaru ne pleurait pas à chaudes larmes, épuisé nerveusement. Il sortit, décidé à rejoindre son refuge et à effacer cet instant de sa tête, au moins pour un moment...

L'obscurité tombait sur Tokyo, alors que le jeune homme était toujours au même endroit, depuis des heures. Assis sur le toit, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées, il avait le nez en l'air depuis un bon moment. Il attendait que les étoiles arrivent, et en attendant, il s'était contenté des nuages... Ce n'était pas si mal. Il était calmé, maintenant. Juste abattu. Il n'entendit pas des pas derrière lui, ne s'apercevant d'une présence que lorsqu'on s'assit à ses côtés. Tetsu l'avait trouvé sans peine, quand il avait sonné à sa porte et qu'on ne lui avait pas ouvert... Savoir où il était relevait d'un jeu d'enfants. Surpris, Nakamaru lui adressa un sourire et demanda :

_Comment tu as pu arriver là ?_

_Parce que tu crois être le seul à pouvoir te procurer un passe-partout ? _Lança Tetsu, fier de lui.

Nakamaru sourit. Ca faisait du bien de le voir. Sa présence lui faisait toujours du bien, après tout. Et là, il en avait vraiment besoin, de se sentir bien. Quant à Tetsu, nul besoin d'être grand psychologue pour comprendre, avec la petite mine qu'il avait, que ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu...

_Tu veux me raconter ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

_Pour que tu déprimes avec moi ? Je ne crois pas, non..._

_Trop tard... A te voir comme ça, ça ne me réjouit pas, je t'avouerai... _

C'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, dans le fait que Nakamaru ait un air triste. Son visage n'était pas fait pour ça, tellement on avait l'habitude de le voir joyeux... Et Tetsu n'aimait pas ça. Alors, Nakamaru lui raconta tout. Ce dont il se souvenait, du moins. Et de rapporter ce qu'il avait vécu, loin de le soulager, lui fit plus de mal encore. A la fin, il ne savait même plus quoi dire pour conclure. Il était juste fatigué. Alors Tetsu passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'ammener contre lui et lui caresser la tête en chuchotant :

_Ca va aller, t'en fais pas... C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas bien... Mais ça va aller..._

_Tu dirais ça toi, si Yukihiro-san, Ken-san et Hyde-kun t'avaient traîté comme ça ?_

Touché. C'est sûr, à y penser, Tetsu le prendrait vraiment mal. Si ses amis à lui avaient tenu ce genre de discours, il serait franchement enragé, à l'heure qu'il est... Mais parce qu'il était moins impliqué justement, il pouvait analyser la situation plus froidement, et se montrer objectif.

_Yuichi... Je pense que demain, tu devrais aller leur parler à nouveau..._

_C'est déjà fait et tu as vu ce que..._

_Non, j'ai dis leur parler, _insista Tetsu en s'écartant de lui pour le voir. _A t'écouter, tu les as laissé parler. Toi, tu t'es juste énervé. Je comprends tes réactions, sois-en sûr, mais tu dois t'exprimer. Pas te défendre ni contre-attaquer, mais t'exprimer. Ne sois pas aussi impulsif. On peut comprendre que l'avenir de votre groupe les préoccupe..._

_Je sais... _reconnut-il. _Je sais que je n'ai pas réagi comme il le fallait... Mais j'ai perdu les pédales quand... Je te t'ai pas tout dit._

_Quoi d'autre ?_

_Junno a dit... _commença Nakamaru avec difficulté. _Que ça passerait. Qu'on s'était trompés tous les deux, et que... Et je me suis souvenu des mots que tu avais dit..._

Là, ça recommençait à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Franchement, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ce que ça signifiait. Juste qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait être rassuré, avant de péter définitivement les plombs. Tetsu se mordilla la lèvre, énervé contre lui-même, qui n'avait décidément aucun tact. Mais cette fois, il trouverait les bons mots.

_Yuichi, je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne les pensais pas._

_Justement... Ce n'est pas que je doute de toi... Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. On se voit, je sais qu'il n'y a que moi, mais... Moi, je... Je n'ai même pas une idée d'à quel point tu en es. Peut-être que j'ai moins d'importance que tu n'en as pour moi ? Et tu as vu aujourd'hui, comme je suis maladroit... Et peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de continuer avec quelqu'un comme moi, qui n'apporte que des problèmes..._

Tout ça n'avait aucune cohérence, aucun lien. C'était un concentré de tout ce qui faisait peur à Nakamaru, et ce depuis longtemps. Il le livrait en vrac, et Tetsu devait décoder. Il devait absolument le rassurer. Mais auparavant, il était plus du genre à secouer les gens, plutôt qu'à les plaindre. Surtout s'il savait que la personne en question pouvait faire face sans problème.

_D'où tu sors des idées pareilles, Yuichi ? Ne te laisse pas abattre si facilement... Ce n'est pas parce que tu subis un choc que tu as perdu. C'est maintenant que ça se joue : tu dois rebondir. Si tu n'arrives même pas à parler à tes amis, comment feras-tu dans la vie ?_

_C'est vrai, tu as raison... _murmura Nakamaru, un peu honteux.

_D'autant que je sais que tu as du caractère, hein ? _Murmura Tetsu en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui le fit sourire._ Plus sérieusement : j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur !_

_Hein ?_

_Tu me balances tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est une découverte ! Comment je peux m'occuper de toi, si je ne vois pas que tu doutes... ? C'est en partie ma faute, parce que je ne l'ai pas compris, mais malgré tout... Il faut le dire, si tu as un problème avec moi ! _S'écria Tetsu, qui sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas plus doués l'un que l'autre.

_Promis... _dit Nakamaru, conscient qu'il avait ses torts.

Tetsu se décala pour se mettre en face de lui, et lui pris la main, qu'il pressa doucement. Il y arrivait... Nakamaru se calmait... Alors c'était le moment où jamais pour lui dire, tant pis si sa timidité devait en prendre un sérieux coup.

_Ecoute-moi bien, _commença-t-il doucement._ A votre émission, j'ai pourri la journée de Hyde-chan en lui parlant de toi sans arrêt. Parce que je pensais que tu me détestais, à te comporter bizarrement avec moi. Je m'en suis rendu malade._

_Q... Quoi ? _Demanda Nakamaru, surpris.

_Les premières fois où l'on s'est vu, j'en tremblais, tellement j'étais impatient que tu arrives. J'étais tellement stressé parfois que j'ai failli me déshydrater plus d'une fois. Au téléphone, j'avais un sourire qui ne me quittait pas, tout le long. Quand on a débuté la tournée, j'ai usé mon portable à force de le regarder pour voir si tu ne m'avais pas laissé un message... _déballa-t-il le plus calmement possible.

_Je... Ne savais pas, _balbutia Nakamaru, en sentant ses joues rosir.

_Parce que je ne le dis pas, je suis comme ça. Je vais essayer de me corriger, c'est promis. Depuis le début, Yuichi, et même si je ne le comprenais, pas, j'étais attiré par toi. Attiré, intéressé... J'employais ce genre de mots. Mais là encore, je me trompais. En fait, je vais te dire un petit secret, tu veux ?_

Nakamaru hocha la tête machinalement, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête. Il n'essayait même pas d'assimiler tous ça, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Tetsu sourit, content de son effet, et se pencha pour parler à son oreille, le plus bas possible.

_Je t'aime..._

Heureusement que Nakamaru était assis, sans quoi... Ca n'empêcha pas son coeur de taper comme un sourd dans sa poitrine, ni ses joues de s'enflammer davantage. C'était tellement adorable, et ça faisait tellement de bien... Et puis c'était rassurant. Il n'en espérait pas tant, à dire vrai. Mais Tetsu était comme lui, alors ? Depuis le début... Des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, finalement. Deux lèvres douces auxquelles il mis un temps à réagir, étant certain de rêver les yeux ouverts. Tetsu était curieusement à l'aise, pas tellement embarrassé de s'être livré de la sorte... Il se sentait juste bien, à l'aise, très amoureux... Bien sûr au fond de lui, il savait qu'une partie des problèmes n'était pas encore réglée, mais il faisait confiance à Yuichi pour se montrer à la hauteur. Il lui avait déjà prêté un endroit génial pour les fois où il aurait le cafard, et ce n'était pas là sa seule réussite.


	11. Explications

**Je voulais être sadique plus longtemps, sur un point particulier, et puis bon, je me suis ravisée dans ce chapitre :). Mais ça ne veut pour autant pas dire qu'ils sont au bout de leurs peines :)**

La fin de soirée fut moins mouvementée que ne l'avait été le reste de la journée. Tetsu finit par raccompagner un Nakamaru qui tombait de sommeil, jusque dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était une étrange personne. C'était un vrai calme, et un véritable concentré de bonne humeur. Et parce qu'il était comme ça, il avait du mal à gérer de violents sentiments comme la colère ou la déception. Ca l'avait littéralement cassé, et il ne demandait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir, et ne plus y penser. Il était réconforté maintenant, mais il savait que demain, il allait devoir se montrer ferme. Et il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il s'allongea en soupirant sur son lit, puis considéra un instant Tetsu, qui restait debout devant lui. Il hésita, et regarda ailleurs quand il dit :

_Tu... Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? _

_Tu es fatigué... Je vais rentrer. C'est mieux, je crois,_ répondit Tetsu en souriant.

Inutile de brûler les étapes, songea-t-il. Ils allaient à leur rythme et ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal -si on mettait de côté cette journée, bien sûr-. Alors Tetsu allait rentrer chez lui, le laisser récupérer, et demain serait un autre jour. Il espérait juste que Nakamaru ne se méprenne pas et n'aille croire qu'il ne voulait pas rester...

_Tu ne veux pas rester ? _Demanda justement le jeune homme.

_Yuichi, tu es mort de fatigue... Je ne vais pas m'imposer, alors que... _

_Moi, je pense que je dormirai bien mieux si tu restais avec moi..._

Ok. Tetsu avait pris de bonnes résolutions, mais il n'était pas un saint non plus, qu'on se le dise. Avec des yeux pareils, c'était perdu d'avance, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait. Il enleva sa veste et s'allongea à côté de lui, bien heureux que Nakamaru ait insisté. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se trouver un oreiller, que Nakamaru s'était fait une place entre son bras et lui, et était déjà partit... _'Et bien, en voilà un qui s'endort vite...'_ pensa-t-il avec affection. Lui, il ne trouvait pas encore le sommeil, bien trop occupé qu'il était à regarder le plafond. Des dizaines et des dizaines de magnets y étaient collés. Des étoiles, des planètes... Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, tout cela brillait d'une étrange lumière bleue... C'était encore mieux qu'au planétarium. C'était fantastique. Cela se reflétait légèrement sur les rideaux et quelques objets, et Tetsu ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Il était plein de surprises, ce bonhomme là. Il avait des manies bizarres, comme... Enlever la croûte du pain pour le manger... mordiller son stylo quand il doutait de l'orthographe d'un mot et que ça l'agaçait... vérifier 10 fois qu'il avait bien ses clés et son portable dans sa poche en partant... Et il vivait dans une chambre où on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé sans bouger de son lit... Ca, c'était dingue. La nuit avait beau se poursuivre, il en était toujours à compter les étoiles, quand son portable vibra. Il se leva le plus rapidement mais le plus doucement possible pour filer au salon et décrocher.

_Allo ? _Fit-il après s'être enfermé.

_Hey, c'est moi !_

_Doiha-chan ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?_

_Euh... Ouais... 22h, pourquoi ? _Demanda le chanteur, qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_22h ? Ah bon ?_ s'étonna Tetsu. _Je croyais qu'il était au moins minuit passé..._

_Achète-toi une montre, tu verras, ça change la vie ! _Fit la voix moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil.

_Très spirituel... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?_

_Quelle amabilité... _plaisanta Hyde. _Je voulais ton accord pour une chose, en fait._

_Laquelle ?_

_Je viens d'écrire une chanson, _expliqua-t-il._ Enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment finie... Mais ça ne sera pas long._

_Ah oui ? Génial, ça ! _Répondit le leader avec enthousiasme. _Mais tu n'es pas censé profiter de tes derniers jours de répit ?_

_Y a pas d'heures pour l'inspiration... _commença Hyde sur un ton exagérément sérieux.

_... ni pour les génies méconnus, on sait, _le coupa ironiquement Tetsu._ Et donc ?_

_Oui, donc... Dans mon esprit, j'entrevois un certain type de mélodie pour ça... Et j'aurais bien aimé... Que ce soit toi qui t'y colle._

_Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? _S'étonna le bassiste.

_Ce que j'imagine, c'est tout à fait ton style... Alors la prochaine fois, je te l'amènerai et, si ça te plaît bien sûr et que tu approuves, j'aimerai bien que tu fasses la musique. _

_Ce sera très bon, comme toujours._

Il y eut un moment de blanc, ensuite. Tetsu vérifiait que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée, pour ne pas réveiller Nakamaru...Et Hyde réfléchissait très fort, additionnant deux ou trois choses... Ca, mises bout à bout avec sa parfaite connaissance de son leader, le poussa à demander soudainement :

_Dis-moi... C'est moi, ou si je t'avais annoncé que je pars demain pour le cercle polaire afin de chasser la baleine, ça ne t'aurait pas fait plus d'effet que ça ?_

_Hein ?_

_'Y a un truc qui va pas ?_

_C'est... rien, _mentit Tetsu._ Rien du tout, t'en fais pas, je vais pas..._

_On sait toi et moi comment ça va se terminer, Tet-chan. Je vais insister, et tu vas finir par me raconter. Alors fais-nous gagner du temps et raconte maintenant._

Tetsu soupira. Il n'avait aucune chance, avec lui non plus, de résister. A la réflexion, s'était-il déjà trouvé en position dominante, quand il était proche de quelqu'un ? Excellente question, jugea-t-il, mais on y répondra un autre jour... Comme prévu, il déballa toute l'histoire du jour à Hyde, qui écouta sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini, le chanteur marqua une pause, puis demanda simplement :

_L'adresse de leur local, c'est quoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu crois que je vais laisser Kame s'en tirer comme ça ?! _S'exclama le chanteur.

_De quoi ? _S'écria Tetsu. _Ah non, laisse tomber ça, j'ai pas besoin d'un genre de grand frère protecteur !_

_Attends, si ça peut t'aider, dis-toi que je ne le fais pas pour vous deux, mais pour moi._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ca me rend malade, si Kame est réellement comme je le pense, _expliqua Hyde, _et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. D'un autre coté, j'y crois pas... C'est un type vraiment sympa, tu sais... Pour l'avoir vu quelques fois... Tu sais que je ne me lie pas facilement, Tet-chan... Et l'idée que j'ai pu me lier avec un parfait enfoiré me déplaît profondément, tu vois..._

Ca se sentait au ton de sa voix, qu'il était irrité... Et comment ne pas le comprendre ? Comme il l'avait dit, Hyde avait un mal fou avec les gens qu'il ne connaîssait pas ou peu... Et son amitié n'était accordée qu'à seulement quelques personnes. Tetsu avait pourtant bien vu que c'était la bonne entente, entre Kame et lui... Et donc, Hyde devait avoir du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

_Je comprends bien, Doiha-chan, mais..._

_Bon laisse tomber, je file chez lui._

_Tu ne crois pas que ça va envenimer les choses ? _Soupira Tetsu, qui sentait poindre le joyeux bordel organisé.

_Pas sûr. Je suis subtil, quand je veux._

_Ahum..._ fit Tetsu en souriant, visiblement moyennement convaincu.

_Oh ça va ! Ecoute, si jamais je ressors de chez lui en confirmant tout ça, au moins Nakamaru-kun saura qu'il n'aura pas à s'acharner pour préserver leurs relations. Un type pareil n'en vaudrait pas la peine... Mais pourquoi je discute encore avec toi, moi ? Allez Tet-chan, j'y vais._

_Bien. Et moi je fais quoi ?_

_Toi, tu restes à câliner ton homme. Tu t'en sors bien, chanceux ! _Rétorqua Hyde avant de raccrocher.

Dans son petit carnet de note imaginaire, précieusement rangé dans un coin de sa tête, Tetsu venait d'inscrire quelques lignes de plus. Pour commencer, ne pas se confier à Hyde quand celui-ci est plus ou moins en lien avec les personnes impliquées dans ses problèmes. Monté sur ressort, le petit androgyne ne connaîssait plus sa timidité dans certains cas. Deuxième chose : être plus ferme, bon sang ! D'où sortaient-ils, ces gens qui le menaient par le bout du nez, à la fin ?... Quoiqu'en se disant ça, il souriait. Il en avait marre, de vouloir tout contrôler, tout diriger... Alors se faire voler les rennes de temps à autres, ça ne lui déplaîsait pas tant que ça, en fin de compte... Il soupira et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se recoucher. Dans l'immédiat, il ne voyait que ça, et puis il commençait enfin à fatiguer... Nakamaru n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il dormait visiblement profondément. Alors il repris sa place sans bruit, et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

Et dans le même temps, Hyde était partit de chez lui, laissant en plan sa chanson, la musique qui jouait toujours, et le verre de vin qu'il dégustait. Pas vraiment énervé, mais plutôt mal à l'aise... Gêné de s'être lié d'amitié avec un type qui quelques heures auparavant, s'opposait à la relation entre Nakamaru et Tetsu. Il avait vraiment envie de les entendre, ses motivations. Et il fallait qu'elles soient bonnes, sans ça... Il finit par arriver devant chez Kame, après avoir tourné un moment dans le quartier... Il faut dire qu'il y était allé une fois en coup de vent, et lui et la mémoire... Le jeune homme fut évidemment surpris de le voir débarquer à cette heure et sans prévenir, mais il en fut content également :

_Hyde-kun ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Entres, je t'en prie._

_Désolé de venir à une heure aussi tardive et sans m'être annoncé... _commença poliment Hyde. _Je ne dérange pas ?_

_Non non. Tu as de la chance : je viens de rentrer à l'instant. Cinq minutes plus tôt et tu trouvais la porte close._

_Parfait. _

_Je t'offre un verre ? Assieds-toi..._

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait et que Kame s'activait à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à boire, Hyde l'observait pensivement. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas croire à une banale histoire de discrimination. Kame n'était pas aussi stupide, tout de même... Ou alors s'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne à son sujet ? Quand Kame revient s'asseoir en face de lui, il décida de ne pas perdre de temps en paroles inutiles :

_Ecoute Kame, je suis venu pour une raison précise, tu t'en doutes. Alors autant y aller franchement, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda l'autre, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

_Il y a que Tet-chan m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, _lâcha Hyde sans attendre.

Le visage de Kame s'assombrit en un instant. Il baissa la tête, fixa le sol... Impossible de savoir si ça gêne était dûe à l'histoire en elle-même, ou s'il se sentait mal à cause de sa réaction... ce que Hyde espérait bien.

_Oh... _articula-t-il enfin. _Mets-toi à ma place... J'ai été surpris. Pas toi ?_

_Moi... _répondit Hyde, en choisissant prudemment ses mots. _Je le savais depuis longtemps. Et j'ai... Des raisons de ne pas m'en étonner. Ecoute... Pourquoi tu as été aussi rude avec Nakamaru-kun. C'est ton ami, non ?_

_Ne le prends pas mal, Hyde-kun, mais... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en parler à toi._

Encore un entêté ? Décidémment... Les bras croisés et visiblement agacé, Kame tapotait légèrement du pied sur le sol... A l'évidence, à cette heure, il avait décidé de ne pas y penser. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale non plus. Il y avait un air de _'de quoi j'me mêle',_ sur son visage... Et Hyde était gentil... une crème, même, par moments... Mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus... Et prendre un air exaspéré n'aiderait pas Kame à se débarasser de lui.

_Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... Mais toi non plus ! _

_Yui-chan est un membre de notre groupe, je suis concerné, _répondit Kame du tac au tac, comme pour lui clouer le bec.

_Oui,_ fit Hyde sur un ton sarcastique, _et moi je dirai pareil à propos de Tet-chan, on se lancera un regard de défi, ça fera 1 partout et on ira se plaindre à la maîtresse ensuite... Non attends, _poursuivit-il, agacé à son tour, _tu as passé l'âge de ce genre d'échanges par l'absurde, et moi alors, je ne t'en parle même pas..._

Piqué au vif, Kame soupira bruyamment. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas eu encore une solide dose en lui, d'admiration et de respect pour son interlocuteur, il l'aurait proprement envoyer se faire voir ailleurs... Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire engueuler, et franchement, il n'en avait pas besoin aujourd'hui... Et puis c'était quoi à la fin, cette façon de débarquer chez lui pour parler d'une histoire qui ne le concernait pas ?

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? _demanda-t-il.

_Au-delà du fait que Tet-chan est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et qu'il est heureux avec Nakamaru-kun ? Simplement le fait que je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu sois un salopard à l'esprit étriqué._

Ah non... Subtil, hein ? Tetsu n'avait pas tort, Hyde devait le reconnaître... On faisait plus subtil, quand même... Mais il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, là... Et Kame reçut la phrase comme une gifle. Un pe usonné, il murmura en riant jaune :

_Et bien... Toi au moins, tu ne mâches pas tes mots..._

_Ca me rend dingue, tu comprends, ça ? _Éclata Hyde en se levant d'un coup. _Quand j'étais gosse, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, parce que j'étais réservé et qu'on me prenait pour une fille. Je me suis toujours sentit différent... Et s'il y a bien un truc qui ne m'a pas quitté en grandissant, c'est ce dégoût que j'ai toujours eu pour les gens qui jugent et condamnent les autres, et qui n'acceptent pas certaines choses ! Et ça pullule, dans notre pays ! J'y peux rien, certains n'aiment pas les hypocrites ou les colériques, moi, c'est ce genre de personnes qui me rend dingue par dessus tout !_

_Ok... _acquieça Kame, qui ne voyait plus quoi dire. _Malgré tout, j'ai mes raisons et c'est tout. _

Une vraie tête de bois, hein... Hyde devait avoir le chic pour les attirer, les têtus... Pas possible autrement. Lassé, il tenta une dernière chose :

_Très bien. Je ne vais pas insister. Mais bon sang Kame, tu es en train de gâcher votre amitié à cause de principes à la con, si ça se trouve !... Il faut croire que ça ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça. Quant à moi, c'est clair que je fais une croix sur toi et la sympathie que tu m'inspirais._

_Quoi ? Non, attends..._

Ah, le voilà, le point sensible... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, à la fin ? Qu'il pouvait se comporter comme ça et que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça... On peut avoir ses avis, mais il y a des limites... Et les motiver, c'est la moindre des choses... Il faut croire que le vieil argument, jouer la carte de l'amitié, marchait toujours...

_Désolé, _expliqua le petit chanteur en haussant les épaules, _je peux vraiment pas laisser passer ça. La seule raison que j'entrevois et qui expliquerait ton attitude sans te faire passer pour un salaud, ce serait que tu sois... intéressé par Nakamaru-kun._

_Ridicule... _lâcha Kame en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Et à ce moment là, tout défila à la vitesse du son, dans la tête de Hyde. Il avait lancé ça en l'air, comme ça, et si ça se trouvait... Bon sang, s'il y avait une fois dans sa vie où il aimerait avoir tort, alors c'était celle-là, sans aucun doute... Il n'avait quand même pas visé juste ? Légèrement angoissé, il se calma et demande plus doucement :

_Oh non... Pitié, c'est pas ça au moins ?_

_Mais non, enfin ! _S'écria Kame, surpris qu'il en doute. _Je te jure que non, jamais ! _

_Alors c'est quoi ? Bon sang, ne fais pas un drame d'une histoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! _

Kame le regarda, et capitula sur le champ. A dire vrai, il tenait tête depuis les derniers instants, juste pour tenir tête... L'esprit de contradiction, sans doute... Plus vous pressez, vous insistez, plus vous braquez... Et puis vu le réseau que c'était devenu, nul doute que ses explications ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de remonter à Tetsu, et de ce fait, à Nakamaru...

_Très bien. Je vais t'expliquer._

_Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, _soupira Hyde en croisant les jambes.

_Il y a de ça... Un an... _commença Kame sur une faible voix._ Je sortais avec une femme. C'était sérieux, tu sais. Elle était vraiment géniale, tout ce que je recherchais... Enfin, elle l'est toujours, mais..._

_Ca n'a pas marché ? _

En parlant, Kame souriait, probablement sans s'en rendre compte... On touchait à un sujet sensible, Hyde en eut la conviction. Effectivement, le sourire de Kame disparut à ses mots, et son visage s'assombrit du même coup.

_Non... Il y a eu plusieurs raisons... Mais pour ce qui nous intéresse... Disons qu'on s'est un peu trop affichés au goût de la compagnie. J'ai été rappelé à l'ordre..._

_Je ne croyais pas que ces histoires de contrat étaient vraies... _intervint Hyde.

_Ca l'est. Aujourd'hui, ils sont plus coulants là-dessus... mais à l'époque, c'était ferme... Et le vrai problème, par dessus tout... Mon amie était plus âgée que moi, tu vois. Bien plus âgée..._

Hyde s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et acquiesça mentalement, tout d'abord. Il voyait... Une histoire qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part, et une explication qui pointait le bout de son nez, et qu'il n'aurait pas deviné...

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre..._

_Je ne veux pas que Naka-chan subisse ce que j'ai vécu ! _dit rapidement Kame. _J'ai eu des pressions, mais 'y a pas que ça. Il y a les commentaires des médias. Sur elle, qui 'se tapait un jeune', sur moi, qui 'me tapait une vieille'... C'était aussi bas que ça. J'ai même été traité de gigolo, entre autres insultes. Et je vais te dire : on dit tous que c'est rien, que l'important c'est qu'on s'aime et que notre entourage sait la vérité, que ça nous passe au-dessus et blablabla... Mais malgré tout, on encaisse et ça fait mal. Vraiment, c'est pas une partie de plaisir... Traite-moi de prétentieux, mais Naka-chan ne pourra pas endurer ce que j'ai vécu. Il est moins résistant que moi, pour ça. Beaucoup trop sensible. Ca ferait un tolé phénoménal, tu sais : Tetsu-kun est une célébrité, lui aussi, et... Pardonne-moi mais... il est... Plus âgé. Si ça leur tombe dessus, peut-être que Tetsu-kun s'en sortira. Mais Naka-chan ne supportera pas. Sans parler du fait qu'il faut que le couple, aps seulement eux en tant que personnes, résiste à ça. Je ne veux pas voir ça._

Hyde souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Bon, c'était loin d'être drôle, tout cela, mais... Ca prouvait surtout une chose, et ça le soulagea :

_Kame... En fait, tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ça à Nakamaru-kun ?!_

_Il m'aurait répondu qu'il s'en fiche et qu'il est assez grand, _soupira Kame._ Quand il est fixé sur quelque chose, impossible pour lui d'être objectif... Et après, il ne voulait plus m'entendre, de toute façon..._

_Tu sais... Tout ce que tu as dit... Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi..._

_Merci... Mais ça va maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose... _murmura Kame.

_Et désolé aussi de t'avoir un peu insulté... _murmura Hyde, gêné.

_Ca... On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un peu impulsif, toi ? _Fit Kame en éclatant de rire.

_Hm... Oui, une ou deux fois... _répondit Hyde en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé.

Ca m'étonne pas...

_Trève de plaisanteries. Ecoute, je comprends bien tes motivations. Parce que crois-moi, à une époque, nous aussi on a fait les frais des journaux à scandales... Mais là, tu dois dire tout ça à Nakamaru-kun, qu'il sache que c'était pour ton bien, au moins. _

_Oui, je le ferai demain._

_Bien. Tu sais, ce sont des adultes, ils doivent prendre leurs décisions sans que tu ne choisisses pour eux... Tu sais parfois, on a beau savoir que ça ne sera pas simple, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se montre raisonnable... Sans ça, on ne ferait jamais rien._

_Sans doute, mais..._

_Non,_ l'arrêta Hyde. _Dans l'immédiat, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un type qui va stresser pour eux et projeter sa mauvaise expérience passée sur leur histoire. Ton histoire n'est pas la leur. Ils sont juste besoin de ton soutien._

_C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'ai mal réagi..._reconnut le jeune homme.

_Tes intentions étaient bonnes, au moins... Allez, ça s'arrangera dès demain matin, c'est le plus important. _

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et Hyde finit par rentrer. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu dire... Kame avait bel et bien réussi à le faire flipper ! Ce n'était pas drôle, son histoire... Ca promettait... Et il était en plus ressortit de cette discussion avec une 'impression', une idée fixe qui le dérangeait fortement... Qui l'angoissait, même. Il se dit aussitôt qu'il n'en parlerait pas à Tetsu, sans quoi ce dernier allait s'affoler...


	12. Tout s'arrange

**Gomen gomen, quel retard ! Petit chapitre de transition... Pour ouvrir un nouveau volet, en quelque sorte :). Le prochain sera plus long, juré :)**

**Ah oui, léger détail, si jamais il y a des puristes purs et durs parmis vous XD (encore que là, ce serait vraiment chipoter XD) : les vacances d'hiver, il me semble que chacun les a passé dans sa famille, si je me rappelle bien des interviews et autres MC dans les concerts qui ont suivi... Pour les besoins de la fic, Tetsu resta à Tokyo, na ! XD**

Le lendemain, c'est un Nakamaru anxieux qui se rendit à son lieu de travail. Il y allait avec à peu près autant d'enthousiasme que s'il avait une baïonnette dans le dos... Décidé mais en même temps angoissé, résolu à être ferme mais sachant bien qu'il s'émietterait s'il devait batailler pour se faire entendre... Il n'avait franchement pas envie. En plus de ça, Tetsu repartait bientôt sur les routes... Bref, pour parler franchement, le moral avoisinait le zéro.

Mais Hyde ne s'était pas trompé : Kame avait littéralement sauté sur Nakamaru dès son arrivée parmi eux pour se confondre en excuses et s'expliquer. Nakamaru n'avait même pas pas fini d'entrer et encore moins de retirer sa veste, qu'il fut assaillit de paroles, d'excuses, d'arguments... Il n'en comprenait pas la moitié, finalement.

_Stop ! Stop, Kame ! Je t'en prie, tu me demandes de t'écouter, je veux bien, mais calme-toi ! Sois clair, parce que là c'est vraiment impossible pour moi de comprendre ! _Finit-il par s'écrier.

Kame s'était ressaisit, sous l'oeil un brin moqueur de Jin, qui se disait que le flegmatique Kame ne l'était pas plus que vous et moi, en fait... Mais le jeune homme finit par s'expliquer, en prenant soin de ne rien cacher. Tous ici savaient ce qu'il avait enduré l'année passée... Ueda l'avait vu anéanti, un soir qu'il était retourné au studio, inquiet. Et tous l'avaient vu traverser cette expérience avec parfois bien du mal... Il ne l'avait montré que rarement, mais on sentait bien qu'il avait vécu des moments assez douloureux... Surtout que de son point de vue, il ne faisait rien de mal... En ce sens, tout s'enchaînait. Sa réaction pouvait aisément se comprendre, même s'il aurait été plus simple de le dire nettement... Nakamaru commença même à s'en vouloir, de l'avoir mal jugé la veille. Il fut même profondément touché de son inquiétude à son sujet, et évidemment, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Un poids s'enlevait de son coeur en même temps qu'il scellait sa réconciliation avec Kame. Pour autant... Les autres... Et même Kame, en fin de compte... Quel était leur sentiment véritable, au-delà de tout cela ? Il ne demandait pas une bénédiction, mais il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir... Pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ou non se permettre. Alors le 'grand conseil' se réunit de lui-même, une seconde fois, dans une ambiance moins oppressante toutefois. Et ce fut Jin qui attaqua, comme toujours :

_Ecoutez, franchement, j'ai bien pensé à tout ça, et c'est Ueda qui avait raison : on ne devrait même pas avoir à en discuter. Moi, si Yui-chan est heureux, je suis heureux aussi._

_Bien parlé ! _Approuva Koki, qui s'était fait des cheveux blancs toute la soirée précédente.

Au moins, on pouvait reconnaître cela à Jin : ne désirer que ce qui pouvait combler les uns et les autres... Bien sûr, une telle attitude amène forcément à de l'insouciance et beaucoup d'imprudence... Mais parfois, il est tellement bon de raisonner aussi simplement. Et l'on pouvait toujours compter sur Jin pour ça.

_Si on y pense... _intervint Junno, après un long moment de silence._ D'un oeil extérieur, on peut se dire qu'en venant à notre émission, vous avez sympathisé... Ce qui n'est pas faux, en plus. Ca expliquerait les choses, si l'on vous voyait ensemble dans la rue... Dans ce sens, vous serez tranquilles..._

_Et si besoin, on vous couvrira !_ fit Kame.

_Kame... _commença Nakamaru.

_C'est pour me racheter ! Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi... Si jamais tu as besoin, un jour, d'un alibi, de n'importe quoi... On fera barrage._

_Les gars... Merci..._

Trop émotif, Nakamaru. Il se sentait maintenant tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu se mettre à hurler sa joie là au milieu. Ou à pleurer, pour changer. Avec de tels protecteurs, nul doute qu'il ne craignait rien. Ils ne diraient rien, et le couvriraient même. Parfait. Et ils ne s'y opposaient pas, en fait. Ca, c'était ce qui le comblait le plus. Certes, ça n'aurait rien changé, mais enfin, c'était tout de même mieux comme ça...

_Si tu es heureux comme ça, Naka-chan, personne ne s'y opposera. Fais de ton mieux,_ acheva Koki.

_Mais sois prudent surtout... _ajouta Kame, qui mine de rien, se sentit replonger dans de vieilles angoisses.

_Promis !_

Cet épisode quelque peu houleux entre eux tous aurait pu s'achever ici. Mais Ueda n'aimait pas se sentir mal, aussi lui restait-il une dernière chose à faire, et pour cela, il s'approcha de Kame :

_Kame... Je te dois des excuses. J'ai été dur avec toi hier, parce que j'ai cru..._

_C'est rien,_ l'arrêta son ami. _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Et puis tu as raison. Je pense trop souvent à notre carrière... Certes, c'est capital... Mais je devrais me montrer plus humain parfois..._

_Je pense que tu viens de le faire, avec un tel coup d'éclat ! _Lança Ueda, maintenant assez admiratif de son altruisme.

Un rire ou deux, un _'on s'y remet ?'_ lancé par Jin, et c'était repartit... C'est qu'il yavait un léger retard à rattraper. Et ça travailla, ça travailla... Jusqu'au soir. Avec une seule pause, celle du déjeuner. Et le jour qui suivit fut bâtit sur le même modèle. Et celui d'après, encore.

Nakamaru travaillait dur toute la journée, multipliant les domaines d'activité avec ses camarades... Ce n'est que le soir venu, qu'il pouvait retrouver Tetsu et encore, il était souvent très fatigué... Et le leader de Laruku commençait à préparer activemment la tournée qui allait reprendre. Il entretenaît une relation étroite avec son téléphone et son ordinateur, à tel point que plus d'une fois, Nakamaru s'endormit sur son canapé tandis que Tetsu travaillait à côté de lui... Pour l'instant, le principe du 'on est ensemble, même si on ne fait rien de spécial' fonctionnait bien, à dire vrai... Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et ce soir là, Tetsu était agenouillé devant sa table basse, tapant au clavier de son ordinateur, suspendu au téléphone dans le même temps. Le lendemain, dans la matinée, il partirait. Il rejoindrait sa région natale, sa famille... Premier concert le 9 janvier, et il fallait aller sur place un peu avant, pour les répétitions... La valise était bouclée, le programme idem, plus que deux ou trois détails encore... Assis dans le canapé derrière lui, Nakamaru faisait comme chez lui, et trouvait les coussins d'un moelleux appréciable... Il avait chippé une basse qui traînait là et s'entraînait ferme... Tandis que Tetsu souriait devant son écran, qui lui renvoyait l'image amusante d'un Nakamaru qui tirait la langue, concentré à l'extrême...

_Tu devrais te détendre un peu tu sais... _finit-il par dire. _Tu es tellement crispé que ça s'entend, même si je ne le vois pas..._

_Tu en as de bonnes..._ rétorqua Nakamaru, qui venait encore de faire une fausse note.

_Ca ne sert à rien de se concentrer à ce point. Tu veux faire quoi ? Une partition parfaite ? N'importe qui peut jouer des notes écrites sur un bout de papier. Ca ne fait pas de lui un bon musicien. Il ne faut pas que tu veuilles jouer exactement comme on te le dit Tu dois juste trouver ton style, ce que tu veux faire, et tant pis si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est marqué sur la feuille. C'est ça qui te différenciera des autres, qui te rendra intéressant..._

Nakamaru n'avait pas perdu cette vieille habitude de l'écouter, bouche bée, et de se sentir très très fan... Mais il se garda de tout commentaire. Il n'en pensa pas moins, cependant. C'était plus fort que lui : il adorait sa façon d'envisager sa vie et son métier. Ce côté simple et carré dans le fond, mais très libre en fin de compte, sur la forme... L'écouter donner son point de vue, c'était toujours intéressant... Mais l'apprenti bassiste savait qu'il le gênerait s'il le lui disait, alors il se contenta de sourire et de murmurer un simple _'oui'_... Et Tetsu ne s'était même pas retourné, occupé qu'il était à enguirlander quelqu'un par e-mail...

_Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien..._ marmonna-t-il. _C'est sûr qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part..._

_Et j'irai plus vite si tu m'apprenais... _tenta Nakamaru, l'air de rien.

Les 'tac tac' répétitifs sur le clavier de l'ordinateur s'arrêtèrent net. Ils ne l'avaient pas déjà eu, cette conversation là ? Pas de chance pour lui, Tetsu s'était trouvé quelqu'un qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser gagner à chaque fois...

_Impossible... Je ne saurais pas expliquer quelque chose qui ne m'a pas été enseigné, déjà... Et puis même : je ne suis pas patient du tout... Tu me tuerais dès la première leçon... _plaisanta-t-il.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas refiler tes trucs, égoïste !_

_Mes trucs ? _S'étonna Tetsu. _Tu es en plein délire toi, hein mon p'tit rêveur ?_

Le jeune chanteur posa l'instrument à côté de lui et descendit sur le sol, derrière Tetsu, se sentant visiblement d'humeur taquine :

_Dis tu sais tout à l'heure, quand j'étais près de toi et que tu me demandais de te laisser bosser 5 minutes... ?_

_Oui ? Et bien ?_

_Les 5 minutes sont passées ! _S'écria Nakamaru en passant ses mains autour de lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_Ah, c'est pas vrai ! T'es une vraie pieuvre, toi ! _Lança Tetsu en souriant.

_Sympa..._

_Dis, je dis ça comme ça... _poursuivit le bassiste, toujours avec humour. _Je t'aime, hein, c'est entendu... Mais si tu touches mon clavier et que tu m'effaces tout..._

_... Tu me défonces la tête, je sais... _murmura Nakamaru en continuant de l'embrasser là où il le pouvait. _T'es tellement affectueux..._

_Tout à fait !_

Nakamaru se calma et vint s'asseoir en tailleur de l'autre côté de la table, pour le voir tout à fait... Il n'attendit pas qu'il se replonge dans son travail, et demanda :

_Dis, toute plaisanterie mise à part... Tu reviens quand ?_

_Le... 14, _répondit Tetsu après avoir jeté un oeil à son planning._ Après nos dates à Osaka, et avant Nagoya, qui est en fin de mois... J'aurais 15 jours ici._

_Chouette ! _

_Tu seras libre ?_

_Ca devrait aller... Et dis, j'ai autre chose à dire... _commença Nakamaru, hésitant.

_Quoi donc ?_

_Tu m'as l'air bien pâle ces temps-ci... Fais attention quand même, ne te surmène pas trop..._

_Tu sais, on fait une tournée où à peu près tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers s'est produit... Alors je crois que mes nerfs vont être pas mal sollicités, _rétorqua Tetsu en riant.

_Ca va si mal que ça ?_

_Non, c'est rien... Des conneries, comme un projecteur qui ne rend pas l'effet voulu, un costume égaré... Rien de dramatique, mais j'aime pas quand ça ne marche pas comme c'était prévu !_

_Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler... _fit Nakamaru en passant son doigts sur les motifs gravés sur la table. '_Y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien._

La tête de Tetsu se décalla de l'écran de façon assez comique, pour dépasser sur la gauche. Nakamaru réprima un sourire, d'ailleurs. Le bassiste eut un petit rire, puis il s'exclama :

_Hyde, sors de ce corps !_

_Ah ? Lui aussi, il dit ça ?_

_Oh oui... Il radote, même, si tu veux mon avis..._

_Sympa..._

_Bof... Il ne se vexe pas pour ça._

_Et dis... En fait j'avais 3 choses à te demander, _fit Nakamaru sur un ton presque suppliant.

_Oui ?_

_Tu veux pas aller dormir ? C'est vrai, tu auras le temps de faire ça demain, dans le train..._

_... Le bus... _corrigea Tetsu.

_Oui, enfin tant que tu n'es pas en trotinette, c'est jouable..._

Tetsu éclata de rire... Et il dû convenir que c'était assez vrai, et qu'il en avait assez fait pour la journée. Il coupa son ordinateur, éteignit son portable et se leva en s'étirant avec une grimace...

_Hola... Cette fois c'est toi qui va devoir me guider jusqu'au lit... Je suis vidé, en fait..._

_Ah, je peux rester ?_ Demanda innocemment Nakamaru.

_T'en as d'autres, des questions stupides comme ça ?_

_Plein !_ Fit Nakamaru avec un sourire satisfait.

_Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, j'en suis sûr... _murmura Tetsu en souriant.

Une solide nuit de sommeil, pour être d'attaque le lendemain... Effectivement, la lumière fut à peine éteinte qu'ils furent mis K.O tous les deux... Mais avant de s'endormir, Tetsu se dit que les mois à venir ne seraient pas évidents... Déjà là, en étant au même endroit, ils se voyaient peu... Alors en étant séparés par des centaines de kilomètres... Mais le sommeil eut raison de lui avant qu'il ne puisse développer davantage...


	13. En route

**Euhhh... N'allez pas croire que parce qu'il s'agit du chapitre 13, ça va mal tourner... Quoique... **

**Je ne suis pas du tout du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, c'est affreux... Il me fallait des 'situations' pour intégrer deux ou trois éléments pour la suite. Ca, je l'ai fait, mais alors... Ca fait très 'les Feux de l'amour', quoi... Ou alors très 'Dawson'. Enfin très cul-cul, quoi. Honte sur moi . Mais si ça se trouve, ça va vous plaire... J'aimerai bien (croise les doigts :) )**

Comme le disait Tetsu, tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer dans cette tournée, s'était produit. Effectivement. Le sommet fut atteint avec la magistrale et pourtant incroyable... panne de bus. Ca commençait très mal. Tetsu s'était levé du pied gauche, avait dû abandonner un petit être adorable roulé en boule sous les couvertures, il faisait un froid polaire dehors... Et maintenant ça. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour se payer sa tête. Mais enfin, le bus fut réparé et certain de tenir la route jusqu'à Osaka. Mais il n'arriva que dans l'après-midi... Eux qui voulaient arriver avant la nuit pour justement bien dormir et être d'attaque le lendemain, ils allaient commencer leur nuit dans ce bus, se réveiller et la terminer à l'hôtel. Cette perspective n'arrangea pas la mauvaise humeur de Tetsu, qui s'était désormais mis en mode 'schtroumpf grognon'. Yukki pris place non loin du chauffeur. Il fallait qu'il voit la route, c'était comme ça. Ken se moquait toujours de lui, rétorquant : _'bon, et même si tu le vois se planter et nous emmener droit dans un arbre : le temps que tu réagisses, ce sera trop tard, alors à quoi ça te sert ?'_. Rassurant, Ken, pas vrai ? Néanmoins, voir Yukki stresser dans les premiers virages le faisait tellement rire qu'il s'asseyait toujours dans la rangée de droite, assez près pour le voir... avant de s'endormir avant les 100km. Ca, il n'était pas inquiet, lui.

Comme toujours, Hyde était au fond. La meilleure place : d'ici, il voyait tout, pouvait s'étaler, et surtout, pourrir la vie de ses petits camarades à distance, avec nombre de projectiles de toutes sortes. Tetsu se mettait juste devant, car il arrivait toujours un moment, que ce soit au bout d'1h, ou 2h, parfois 3h quand il était très patient, où il se retournait en menaçant de lui tordre le cou s'il n'arrêtait pas illico. Cette fois, Hyde jugea bon de ne pas l'ennuyer tout de suite. S'ils avaient été dans un manga, nul doute qu'il verrait la grosse veine sur la tempe de Tetsu, et bien disctinctement. Autant attendre qu'il se calme... Mais en petit bavard qu'il était, un quart d'heure sans parler fut son maximum. Il se redressa finalement et passage la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Tetsu :

_Coucou !_

Le leader sursauta. Il avait mis les écouteurs de son baladeur et sa musique était à fond, aussi avait-il été saisi. Il coupa tout rapidement pour tourner la tête :

_Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu veux quelque chose ?_

_Juste savoir si on peut revenir près de toi sans crainte d'y perdre un oeil... _fit Hyde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Ah... _bafouilla Tetsu, qui détestait être de mauvaise humeur. _Excuse-moi, j'étais vraiment chiant aujourd'hui... Mais ça va mieux là... Même si j'ai froid !_

_Tu devrais sortir un truc plus chaud de ton sac... T'arrêtes pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure..._

_Ouais, pas faux..._

Le leader plongea dans son sac de voyage pour en sortir un vieux pull affreusement laid, le genre que l'on met en pleine déprime en regardant la télé et en s'empiffrant... Laid, mais... Très chaud et confortable. Pile ce qu'il fallait.

_Bon, on a quelques heures devant nous... _chuchota Hyde au bout d'un moment._ Alors dis-moi comment ça se passe entre toi et Nakamaru-kun..._

_T'es quand même un curieux de premier ordre..._

_On ne se refait pas. Alors ? _Demanda ce curieux de Hyde.

_Ben... Bien... _

_Houla, arrête-toi là, ton enthousiasme est trop virulent ! _Plaisanta le chanteur.

_Non, mais... Ca me stresse, de me dire que je ne vais pas le voir pendant longtemps... _fit Tetsu en baissant la tête.

_Ben ? On en a juste pour une semaine, Tet-chan..._

_Oui, mais après ? En vadrouillant dans l'Asie, au printemps... _

_Mais même ! Notre tournée s'étale dans le temps, mais on est loin d'être pris tous les soirs ! Et cet été, avec ce qu'on a décidé, tu seras libre comme l'air... _

_C'est loin, l'été. Pour une relation qui démarre, c'est maintenant que je devrai..._

_... Etre sur son dos en permanence ? _Le coupa Hyde en riant à moitié. _Ah, la bonne idée ! Crois-moi Tet-chan, c'est pas plus mal. Ca t'oblige à contrôler ce fichu défaut que tu as, et ça rendra vos retrouvailles nettement meilleures encore._

_Sans doute, oui... Mais ce matin, je l'ai eu mauvaise... _marmonna Tetsu avec amertume.

_Voyez-vous ça, ce petit sentimental ! _Le taquina Hyde.

_Fous-toi de ma tronche..._

Hyde avait entre temps déménagé, et pris place sur le siège à côté de lui. Et il l'observa un instant, surpris par la petite mine de son bassiste. Ca alors... Vous parlez d'une nouvelle ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu sur son visage, cet air pareil à celui qu'un enfant pris en faute, et en même temps une telle affection dans le regard, à l'évocation d'un petit nom... Aussi, après s'être assuré que leurs deux camarades dormaient bien, il ne put s'empêcher de dire, un peu plus fort :

_Mais... Mais... Si je m'attendais... Tet-chan est amoureux ?!_

_Plus fort, je pense que la voiture qui roule à côté ne t'a pas entend ! _grogna Tetsu, les joues légèrement rosies.

_Ca alors... _fit Hyde avec un grand sourire. _Je pensais bien que tu étais plus qu'intéressé, oui, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que tu sois amoureux... Bon lui, je ne pose même pas la question. Il te regarde avec une langue qui traîne jusque par terre, alors..._

_C'est finit, oui ? _L'arrêta Tetsu, gêné.

_Ah non, ça commence ! Je veux tout savoir !_

_Mais arrête ! Quel mec irait raconter ça ? _

_Ken-chan, _dit Hyde, triomphant.

_Oui, mais bon... _

_Mais je plaisante ! Je te taquine, Tet-chan. Sérieusement, je suis vraiment content pour toi, _fit Hyde en pressant son épaule en un geste d'affection. _Tu le mérites tellement..._

_J'en profite pour te remercier..._

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? _S'étonna le chanteur.

_Cette histoire avec Kame... Tu as mis ton grain de sel. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais si ça s'est arrangé, tu n'y es pas étranger._

_Tu parles ! Kame est trop gentil, et Nakamaru-kun aussi : ça se serait forcément arrangé tôt ou tard. _

Il avait beau dire... Tetsu savait ce qui était. Et connaîssant le tempérament de son chanteur, il sourit en se disant que le pauvre Kame n'avait pas dû franchement être à la fête, ce soir là... En pensant au camarade de Yuichi, Tetsu eut envie de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment déjà :

_Dis, je vais peut-être dire une immense connerie, mais... Kame, tu n'as pas l'impression... Qu'il t'aime bien ? _Tenta-t-il, l'air de rien.

_Ben si, _répondit Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence._ J'espère bien, même ! Moi aussi, je l'aime bien._

_Pas comme ça, imbécile..._

_Ah, pardon, _dit le chanteur, comprenant l'allusion._ Euh là non, tu dérailles, mon vieux._

_Tu penses ?_

_Ah oui, sûr et certain. Il est encore totalement dingue de son ex-copine, ça se voit._

A dire la vérité, Tetsu s'en faisait un peu pour son chanteur, en ce moment. Il ne le disait pas, il ne le montrait pas, mais il gérait assez mal son divorce, encore frais dans sa tête. Il gérait mal l'échec, de façon générale, et là... La pillule ne passait pas. Surtout que grâce à la presse, il avait pu voir son ex femme avec son remplaçant... Et depuis mai, rien de sérieux. Et Tetsu savait que parmi les choses que Hyde avait du mal à accepter, il y avait la solitude. Alors, il n'allait pas jouer les entremetteur encore une fois, non, mais il aurait bien aimé le voir à nouveau heureux...

_D'accord, mais admettons. Juste une hypothèse, hein. Tu en dirais quoi ?_

_Euh... 'Non merci', _rétorqua Hyde.

_Houla ! Quand tu tranches dans le vif, tu es sans pitié, toi ! _Fit Tetsu, amusé par sa franchise.

_Non, je ne m'exprime pas bien, attends. C'est sûr que Kame est un gentil garçon... Et pas moche, on est d'accord. Et franchement, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne l'envisage pas comme ça, tout simplement. Et puis il est..._

_Il est... ?_

_Non non, rien, _fit Hyde en se mordant la lèvre.

Avez-vous déjà eu la sensation que vous allez dire une bêtise ? Vous le savez, que vous ne devriez pas... Mais vous la dites quand même ! Par sincérité, par manque de discernement, peu importe... Et dans le cas présent, parce qu'il ne savait pas mentir, et que Tetsu n'aurait jamais lâché prise s'il n'avait pas répondu.

_Ben si, dis._

_Il est trop jeune, voilà, _lâcha Hyde, conscient que ses paroles ne tomberaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

_Trop jeune ? _Répèta Tetsu, perplexe. _C'est un problème ? _

_Ben... Non... _commença le chanteur, embarrassé. _On ne peut pas dire que je sois un modèle de maturité moi-même... Mais malgré tout... Je m'aperçois quand je discute avec lui... Qu'il a des réaction typiques. Rien que cette histoire avec Nakamaru-kun, par exemple. Son intention était très bonne, oui, mais il a été impétueux et maladroit. Même moi, si j'avais voulu protéger quelqu'un, je ne m'y serai pas pris de façon aussi maladroite ! C'est... Une impression... Peut-être que c'est son caractère, que même s'il avait eu mon âge il aurait agi ainsi... Mais parfois, ses réactions m'indiquent qu'il est très jeune. C'est bien normal. Ca ne gêne pas pour un ami, mais en couple, ça me gonflerait..._

_C'est vrai qu'il est jeune... _fit pensivement Tetsu.

Hyde se sentit pâlir... Lui et sa grande g... bouche. Si Tetsu ne faisait pas le transfert, c'est que vraiment, il n'avait aucun doute. Et comme doute était synonyme de Tetsu... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'ouvre, bon sang ? Il aurait dû trouver autre chose... Mais ce soir là, en sortant de chez Kame et malgré l'amitié qu'il lui portait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser ainsi... Il tenta néanmoins de se rattraper :

_Oui enfin... Je te dis : je suis mal placé pour critiquer. Et puis... Ah laisse tomber, je me cherchais juste des arguments ! C'est juste que je voulais pas que tu doutes, que tu crois que je puisse être intéressé, _tenta-t-il avec humour.

_Non, mais tu as raison. Je me suis fait la remarque aussi... _fit Tetsu d'une eptite voix.

_J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire, moi... _marmonna Hyde en se grattant la tête.

_Je te dis que non. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour penser ça. Mais je pensais que ça irait quand même._

_Et ben c'est parfait, puisque ça va ! _Retenta Hyde, histoire de remotiver les troupes.

_Maintenant, oui, mais plus tard..._

_Toujours plus tard ! _Le coupa-t-il. _Tet-chan, tu vis toujours avec un train d'avance sur les autres. C'est maintenant, que tu agis. Envisager le futur, c'est bien. Se projeter dedans sans cesse, c'est nul. Pour l'instant tu es bien, tu es amoureux, alors ne vas pas tout mettre en danger bêtement._

_Je suppose que tu as raison..._

_J'ai toujours raison ! _Fit Hyde avec une grimace impossible.

_N'abuse pas... Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, tu assures ! Comment ça se fait, que tu sois toujours célibataire, si tu trouves une solution à tout comme ça ?_

_Tu sais bien que c'est un truc vieux comme le monde : on est champion dès lors que ça ne nous concerne pas, et on foire tout dans les règles de l'art quand on est impliqué... Je pense que j'ai une certaine expérience... _répondit Hyde avec une pointe d'amertume.

_Doiha-chan..._

_Désolé Tet-chan, mais ça passe pas, _fit Hyde avec un rire nerveux._ J'encaisse mal le fait de voir mon fils une fois tous les 36 du mois. J'encaisse pas non plus le fait que Megumi n'ait même pas mis deux mois à se retrouver prise en photo avec son ami. Ca va passer, hein. Mais là non, j'y arrive pas._

_Mais dis-le alors ! _S'exclama le bassiste.

_Ben je fais quoi, là ? Des claquettes, peut-être ?_

_Non, mais plus tôt ! _S'agaça Tetsu. _N'attends pas d'arriver au point où tu craques pour en parler, sinon à quoi je sers ?_

_Oh mais je ne craque pas. Sois tranquille... _

_Moui... _murmura Tetsu, moyennement convaincu.

_Pas 'moui'. Oui._

_Ouais..._

_Bon, ben je ferai avec,_ fit Hyde avec un sourire qui ne trompait pas son interlocuteur.

Tetsu fut à ce moment là, pris d'une quinte de toux violente qui réveilla les deux marmottes de devant. Ken, l'oeil légèrement vaseux, vint les rejoindre, bientôt suivi par Yukki, qui ne faisait que somnoler...

_Tu as dû attraper la crève_, constata Hyde.

_C'est rien... Je prendrai un truc en arrivant à l'hôtel et ça passera._

_'Faut dire que tu as encore maigri..._ continua le chanteur. _Alors forcément, tu es moyennement résistant..._

_Merci cher docteur, je vous dois combien ?_ Plaisanta Tetsu.

_Qui joue au docteur, par ici ? _Fit Ken en s'installant sur la banquette juste devant eux, tout en réprimant un baillement.

_Dingue comme tu n'entends que certains mots..._ constata Tetsu en riant.

_Qui est partant pour une partie de cartes ?_ Intervint Yukki.

_Moi ! _S'exclama Hyde. _Mais avant ça, je vais proposer une pause au chauffeur..._

_Ben vous pouvez fumer ici, ça ne me dérange pas... _objecta Tetsu.

_Pas pour fumer..._

_Ah... Ah ok... Ben là non, je peux rien pour toi, effectivement._

Hyde éclata de rire et s'en alla négocier une pause. La nuit commençait à tomber... Osaka n'était pas encore en vue... Et franchement, aucun d'entre eux n'attendrait d'y être pour commencer leur nuit...


	14. En faire trop

**Un court chapitre 14... Je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient, mais je pense que le chapitre suivant devrait plaire nettement plus, allez savoir pourquoi XD...**

9 janvier... 10... 12, et 13... Pas moins de quatre dates à Osaka, ville particulière s'il en est. L'année 2008 débutait à peine, et déjà 4 concerts, pour une même ville. Et les mois suivants seraient riches en évènements, eux aussi. Le 9 janvier fut une date assez dure pour Tetsu. Il avait contracté une grippe certes pas bien méchante, mais qui avait pris de telles proportions... Il lui aurait fallu du repos, mais Tetsu était de ceux qui n'entendaient rien à ce mot et qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, même à l'agonie. Ce soir là, il délégua même les choeurs à Ken. Impossible pour lui de chanter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu : il avait l'impression que sa gorge partait en lambeaux dès qu'il prononçait un mot. Même avaler sa salive lui faisait mal. Il avait une fièvre de cheval, à tel point qu'il songeait même à aller s'appuyer contre un ampli, en plein milieu du concert, étant à la limite du vertige... Une simple grippe, mais alliée à l'effort qu'il faisait, à la chaleur ambiante... C'était comme s'il était ivre. La tête lui tournait, et sa vision des choses n'était plus très claire... Pourtant, et c'est sans doute à cela que les grands se reconnaissent, sa performance n'en fut pas altérée. Personne n'aurait pu se douter ce soir là, qu'il était malade. A l'exception de son attitude, bien moins enjouée que d'habitude. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, tout de même. Il tint le coup le 9, le 10... Mais au lieu de se reposer le 11, il redoubla d'efforts pour faire oublier ces deux mauvais concerts. Mauvais pour lui. Et le 12, effectivement, il se fit violence, et fut plus agréable à regarder. Mais la volonté ne suffit pas à occulter les problèmes, et lorsque le concert s'acheva, qu'il arriva en coulisses et que la pression retomba tout d'un coup, il s'effondra dans sa loge, pâle comme un linge.

Son cas préoccupait beaucoup ses trois camarades, bien sûr. Ils avaient tenté à maintes reprises de lui éviter le plus d'efforts possibles, mais écarter Tetsu des préparatifs était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraîssait. Ken arriva précipitemment dans la loge peu après, l'air visiblement inquiet :

_Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, mon vieux ! Si tu savais comme tu es pâle... Tu fais peur !_

_Ca va... _murmura Tetsu, la gorge encombrée.

_Mais bien sûr... Toi, tu serais estropié, que tu soutiendrais toujours que tout roule ! Sérieusement, vas voir un médecin !_

_A cette heure là ?_

_Mais oui... A l'hôpital, y a des médecins de garde... Je t'en prie Tetsu... _implora Ken, plus calmement.

_Après une nuit de sommeil, il..._

Son entêtement commençait à échauffer la patience de Ken, déjà toute relative... Ca servait à quoi, de nier l'évidence ? Il était bel et bien malade, nul besoin d'être médecin pour le certifier. Avec une tête à faire peur, une voix si cassée... Ce qui n'était qu'un petit rhume pouvait prendre d'inquiétantes proportions, s'il continuait à laisser faire les choses de cette façon. Avec un certain agacement, le guitariste poursuivit :

_Bon sang, je vais finir par me mettre en colère ! Tu crois éviter une perte de temps en agissant comme ça, mais c'est le contraire ! On s'inquiète pour toi, on ralentit la cadence, et au final, on perd du temps !_

_Excuse-moi d'être un boulet... _rétorqua sèchement Tetsu.

_'Prends pas la mouche comme ça ! _Fit Ken d'une voix glaciale._T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs, quand tu t'y_ mets !

Sans doute Tetsu aurait-il aimé répliquer quelque chose... Fort heureusement, Hyde arriva à ce moment précis parmi eux, et s'interposa automatiquement.

_On se calme... Ken-chan, rentre dormir à l'hôtel avec Yukki... Moi, j'emmène Tet-chan à l'hôpital._

_Ca... _commença Tetsu.

Hyde se retourna et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, avec un regard qui n'admettait aucun argument. Comme Ken quelques instants plus tôt, lui aussi était à la fois inquiet et énervé. Aussi ajoua-t-il sèchement :

_Je ne te demande pas ton avis. On y va, c'est clair ? Tu commences à me gonfler sérieusement, alors n'en rajoutes pas. A moins que tu ne tiennes à annuler le concert de demain, on y va..._

Comme un enfant qui vient de se prendre une tombée par son père, Tetsu baissa la tête, enfin conscient qu'il était plus que lourd. A quoi bon jouer les fanfarons ? Il était malade comme pas permis, et il avait vraiment besoin d'être soigné... L'aspirine ne résoudrait pas le souci, cette fois. Ken et Yukki partirent se coucher, faisant promettre à Hyde de passer par leurs chambres respectives à leur retour, pour les tenir au courant. Le chanteur appela un taxi, et décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes, pour les faire sortir le plus discrètement possible. Il s'assit sur un tabouret en face, et commença à éponger le front couvert de sueur, de son leader.

_Bon sang Tet-chan... Tu es bouillant. C'est un véritable volcan, là-dessous, _s'exclama-t-il.

_J'suis désolé Doiha-chan... _murmura Tetsu en toussant. _Je ne voulais pas que vous vous en fassiez, et au final..._

_... au final, tu nous a rendu malades d'inquiétude,_ le coupa Hyde en souriant._ C'est tout toi, ça. _

_C'est rien, je ne suis pas à l'agonie non plus..._

_Je ne te dis pas le contraire... Mais si tu ne te soignes pas, vu en plus les efforts que tu fournis ces temps-ci, c'est normal que ça te rende si faible... Et on n'a pas besoin d'un leader faible, nous, pas vrai ? _Fit-il avec affection.

_Je suis fatigué... _soupira Tetsu en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. _Je dors si mal... Je vais demander des somnifères au médecin, il faut absolument que je fasse une bonne nuit._

_Tout ce que tu voudras... _murmura Hyde. _Tu veux que je prévienne Nakamaru-kun ?_

_Surtout pas ! _Rétorqua spontanément le leader. _Il va s'inquiéter, c'est pas la peine ! Je lui dirai que je n'ai pas pu l'appeler ce soir..._

_Tet-chan... _commença Hyde en soupirant.

_Quoi ?_

_Ca ne me regarde pas, mais... Ne lui mens pas comme ça, volontairement. Il a le droit de savoir quand tu ne vas pas bien. Il ne va pas moins t'aimer pour autant, tu sais..._

_Ce n'est pas ça..._

_Alors quoi ?_

_Il va en faire toute une histoire, _expliqua le bassiste, _il va vouloir venir, alors qu'il est occupé ! Pas besoin de le tourmenter..._

Il avait beau le connaître, Hyde ne s'expliquait pas certains aspects de sa personnalité. Cette obsession maladive que Tetsu avait de vouloir porter tout ce qu'il était possible de caser sur ses frêles épaules, c'était... Certes très noble, mais bien absurde aussi, parfois. Et dans le cas présent, ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose...

_Si tu refuses de te montrer vulnérable face à la personne que tu aimes,Tet-chan... Alors tu commets une erreur, _dit-il simplement.

_Non. Je ne suis pas là pour me laisser aller. Je dois au contraire, montrer qu'il peut compter sur moi et..._

_Tu es parfaitement ridicule_, l'interrompit Hyde, _et tu te fais une idée du couple qui retarde d'un siècle. Nakamaru-kun n'a rien d'une jeune file en détresse. Il est grand, il peut parfaitement se gérer seul. Toi, tu ne peux pas, c'est pour ça que tu deviens une vraie glue dès que tu as quelqu'un. Ce serait bien qu'avec lui, tu ne fasses pas les mêmes conneries qu'avec..._

_Avec... ?_

_Laisse tomber, _fit Hyde en se mordant la lèvre. Mais Tetsu avait parfaitement compris l'allusion.

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je te saoulais ?_

_Je ne m'en suis jamais caché, Tet-chan. Je détestais quand tu faisais semblant d'aller bien et que tu m'écartais de tout. Je déteste toujours ça aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. La différence, c'est que je te connais assez pour ne pas être dupe. Lui n'a peut-être pas encore trouvé le système... _

_Ok, ok... Je vais l'appeler, _consentit finalement Tetsu.

_Pas pour que je te foute la paix, _insista le chanteur._ Parce que tu as compris, j'espère, ce que je te disais._

_J'ai compris. Mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes, de demander de l'aide. _

_Je sais, et je t'admire pour ça. Mais là tu ne demandes aucune aide, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu vas juste le tenir au courant de ta santé, il va te dire des choses gentilles, et dans deux jours, tu seras dans ses bras, à te faire chouchouter. Ca a du bon, tu sais, d'être honnête, _fit Hyde avec humour.

_J'aime ton point de vue... _fit Tetsu avec un sourire béat.

_J'en étais sûr. Allez, passe ton coup de fil et on se sauve. _

Le diagnostic du médecin ce soir là n'étonna personne. Du stress et une fameuse grippe, voilà ce qui mettait Tetsu à terre. Et comme il avait tardé à réagir, il était affaibli... Il devait absolument profiter de son passage de quelques jours à Tokyo pour se détendre au maximum... Mais nul doute qu'avant ça, le le concert du lendemain serait compliqué... Cependant, Hyde fut rassuré, soulagé d'entendre cela. Il le ramena à l'hôtel, alla rassurer leurs camarades légèrement anxieux... et il alla se coucher, l'oreille presque collée à la cloison de droite, histoire d'entendre si Tetsu avait besoin de quelque chose durant la nuit...

Et Tetsu dormit, cette nuit là... De minuit à 13h. Presque du jamais vu, pour lui... Un sommeil profond, réparateur, qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Et si les médicaments ne pouvaient le guérir en quelques heures, au moins, il tenait debout et ne ressentait plus ni courbatures ni gorge déchirée, pendant un temps. Ainsi le concert du soir put-il se faire sans trop de problèmes, en limitant les dégâts.

Et quand le chemin du retour à Tokyo fut emprunté au petit matin, le 14 janvier, il promit à tous de se reposer durant ces quelques jours et de repartir guéri, pour la tournée. Mais le voyage se passa de façon identique à l'aller : Hyde mis à peine 20 minutes à élire domicile près de lui, curieux de savoir si Tetsu allait oui ou non, prendre enfin de bonnes résolutions.

_Alors... Tu vas aller chez le médecin à ton retour, encore une fois, comme convenu... Pas vrai ?_

_Oui, c'est juré..._

_Tu vas en faire moins... Beaucoup moins, je compte sur toi._

_Promis... _répéta Tetsu inlassablement.

_Et tu vas manger plus aussi... _murmura Hyde sur un ton persuasif.

_Oui..._

_Et tu vas me filer la super guitare qui traîne chez toi..._

_O... Hey ! Non ! _S'écria Tetsu en riant.

_Ah mince, ça a bien failli marcher ! _Répondit Hyde, en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Le téléphone de Tetsu sonna, et rien qu'à voir son sourire, inutile d'être devin pour savoir qui appelait. Hyde mis ses écouteurs, par politesse, jusqu'à la fin de la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Tetsu lui tapa sur l'épaule, signifiant qu'il avait fini :

_Tu me réveilles quand on arrive sur Tokyo ?_

_Non non, je te laisse dans le bus, le chauffeur te rangera dans l'entrepôt..._ fit Hyde en haussant les épaules.

_Oh ça va... Ah dis pendant que je te tiens, j'ai eu notre agent ce matin. On tourne le clip le 20._

_Ah ben tu parles d'un repos..._ marmonna Hyde.

_C'est notre seul créneau,_ expliqua Tetsu. _Après ça, on sera tranquilles jusqu'en avril, à sa sortie._

_Bien leader-sama... Mais je te surveille, et si tu es surpris au studio dans les jours qui suivent, ça va barder..._

_T'inquiète pas, je vais pas bouger, sauf le jour du tournage... Tu as Hiroki-chan, toi ?_

_Oui... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Non, quoi ?_

_Je vais manger des crêpes pendant 7 jours ! _Lança Hyde avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

_Le tout avec l'excuse « c'est pour mon fils que j'en fais chaque jour... ». Le pauvre gosse va même pas en voir la couleur..._ fit Tetsu en souriant.

_Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cette attaque injuste... _

Et finalement, le pauvre Tetsu n'eut même pas le loisir de dormir durant le trajet... Il passa vite malgré tout, et ils furent bientôt de retour dans un Tokyo au ciel couvert, aux routes encore mouillées et au vent sec... Tetsu avait appris que Nakamaru avait travaillé toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée, ce jour. Aussi devait-il encore dormir... Il résolut d'aller faire de même et de se rendre chez lui sans prévenir, en début de soirée...


	15. Un accueil inespéré

**Ce chapitre là devrait moins heurter les âmes sensibles (quoique si, mais dans un autre registre XD), je pense... Mais pour info, Tetsu a réellement été bien malade durant cette tournée, notamment à Osaka, d'après des lives report, et à Nagoya, d'après une interview de notre leader préféré :)**

**Arf, avec ce chapitre, j'ai dû changer le rating, comme ce n'était pas prévu au moment où j'ai commencé la fic... Donc, pour prévenir, on ne sait jamais : lemon inside :)**

Il n'y a pas à dire : Tetsu allait mieux. Deux nuits de sommeil ajoutées à des siestes et à une prise régulière de médicaments... Ca aide. Sans être guéri, il avait meilleure mine, c'était évident. Sa toux s'était calmée, seules la fatigue et les courbatures subsistaient... Et finalement, il devait reconnaître que ça avait du bon, de faire attention à soi. Le soir de son retour, il quitta son appartement après avoir défait ses valises et dormi un peu, et il se rendit d'un pas pressé chez Nakamaru. Il aurait peut-être dû l'appeler avant ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui, mais pas à quel moment... Et s'il dormait encore ? Tant pis, il avait trop envie de le voir... Une semaine ! Une éternité, oui ! Il sonna à l'interphone, on lui ouvrit sans même demander qui était à la porte et il grimpa les escaliers, ce qui réveilla sa toux pour un temps. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une voix embuée de sommeil marmonner de l'autre côté :

_Hmm... Voilà, on arrive..._

Un bruit de clé qui tourne dans la serrure, puis la silhouette de Nakamaru qui se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte... Habillé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt tous deux blancs, il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever, malgré l'heure tardive. Néanmoins, la tenue était agréable à regarder, songea Tetsu après l'avoir détaillé. Le jeune homme mis à peu près moins d'une seconde à se réveiller, quand il l'aperçut :

_Tetsu ! Tu es rentré depuis quand ?!_

_Quelques heures... Mais on avait tous les deux besoin de dormir, je crois, _fit Tetsu en souriant devant ses cheveux en bataille.

_Tu m'étonnes... _reconnut Nakamaru. _Alors..._

_Ah oui, au fait, je suis encore..._

Nakamaru ne doutait pas que ce que Tetsu avait à dire était très intéressant. Sans doute, oui. Mais pour tout dire, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Quoi, il était là depuis 2 minutes, à deux mètres de lui et toujours sur le palier... Il attendait un carton d'invitation pour entrer, ou quoi ? C'est pourquoi il l'avait attrapé par le col pour l'attirer vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le pauvre Tetsu, en pleine perte d'équilibre, ne put se défendre. De toute façon, l'honnêteté pousse à dire que même s'il l'avait put, il ne l'aurait pas fait... Quel accueil...

_... malade_, acheva-t-il une fois que Nakamaru l'eut lâché.

_'Pas grave..._

_Tu m'en diras tant... Bon, si j'ai droit à un baiser pareil en étant partit une semaine... Je t'annonce que je pars pour 6 mois, dès demain ! _Fit-il en riant.

_6 mois... Je tiendrai jamais, moi... _rétorqua Nakamaru, entrant dans son jeu.

_Ah ouais, mais songes au retour... _

_Tu n'es qu'un vil profiteur, tu sais ça ?_

_Oui._

_Bon... _fit Nakamaru en fermant la porte. _Et bien bienvenue dans mon humble chez moi, monsieur le pofiteur._

_J'aimerai autant que tu gardes 'Tetsu', mon ego s'en porterait aussi bien... _rétorqua le bassiste en souriant.

_Adjugé ! Tu as faim ?_

_N... Oui._

En vérité, il n'avait pas faim. Mais il était l'heure de manger, et il avait promis de reprendre du poids, alors... Il avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts, il avait promis, donc il fallait tenir. C'est pourquoi il laissa Nakamaru préparer un rapide repas, et il n'en laissa pas une miette. Après tout, il avait tout de même un peu faim, maintenant que son estomac allait mieux... Une fois le repas achevé, ils mirent la télé en fond sonore, et commencèrent à discuter de la semaine passée... Vint le chapitre auquel Tetsu n'échapperait pas : sa santé.

_Tu n'as pas trop mauvaise mine..._ déclara Nakamaru en l'observant. _Ta voix au téléphone l'autre jour, était nettement moins claire..._

_J'ai pas mal dégusté... Mais ça va là, je vais mieux._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui oui je t'assure..._

_Tu promets d'appeler, si ça ne va pas ? _Demanda le jeune homme, occupé à lui caresser le bras, comme pour détourner son attention.

_Mais tu as toi même pas mal de boulot et..._

Nakamaru fronça les sourcils à cette seule phrase même pas achevée. Il prit une voix un peu moins douce pour lui réexpliquer la chose telle qu'il la concevait :

_Je reformule ma question qui n'en était pas une : tu appelles si ça ne va pas. Mon boulot est important, tu l'es encore plus. _

Voilà qui ne laissait guère de place au doute, ni à une quelconque protestation. Tetsu en fut touché, si bien qu'il mit de côté sa tendance 'tête de mûle'.

_J'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?_

_Oui, mais tu peux le redire, ça ne me lasse pas... _fit Nakamaru en souriant. _Mais n'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin : tu appelles, donc._

_T'es redoutable, toi... Oui. Promis... _finit par dire le bassiste.

_Bien. Et maintenant raconte-moi ces concerts, que je puisse rêver un peu._

_Ils n'ont rien de bien différent de celui auquel tu es allé..._

_Tu me permettras d'en juger, _fit Nakamaru, avec une lueur d'impatience dans le regard.

C'est ainsi que Tetsu dut lui raconter les concerts en long, en large et en travers. L'avancée de leurs projets, où ils en étaient, bref, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et en avant-première, encore. Il enchaîna avec des questions sur le propre travail de Nakamaru, car il ne manquait pas de curiosité, lui aussi. Et la discussion se poursuivit toute la soirée, très souvent animée, parfois sérieuse, d'autres fois plus légère... A la demande de Tetsu, ils allèrent dans sa chambre, où Nakamaru entreposait sa basse. C'est qu'il voulait juger de ses progrès. Mais il ne serait pas trop, que de dire que Nakamaru se sentait un peu comme un étudiant de première année en art, qui ferait une toile devant Michel Ange... Certes, c'était un peu exagéré... Mais malgré tout en tant que débutant, jouer devant Tetsu, quelle que soit la relation qu'il entretenaît avec lui maintenant, c'était... Troublant. Même si le bassiste fut indulgent, et même plutôt emballé. C'est qu'il n'était pas mauvais, Nakamaru... Et il avait la motivation, ce qui était déjà un atout.

Le bassiste prit ses aises et s'étala sur le lit pour mieux l'écouter. Mais évidemment, au bout d'un moment, la basse n'intéressait plus tellement Nakamaru, comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et on peut dire qu'ils avaient tout du couple modèle qui prenait son temps... Mais néanmoins, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et arrive un moment où il faut bien évoluer... Nakamaru dut sans doute juger que ce moment là était tout trouvé. C'est pourquoi, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il prit l'intiative de se montrer... disons, entreprenant. Au début, Tetsu répondit à ses baisers et à ses caresses... Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il arriverait bientôt au point où il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et se contenter de dormir tranquillement à côté de lui...

_Yuichi attends... _fit-il en lui maintenant les épaules, avant de perdre le contrôle. _Je suis malade..._

_Oh... _murmura Nakamaru en s'asseyant en tailleur, gêné. _Je n'y pensais plus. Tu ne dois pas être en état..._

_Oh si... Complètement, pas de méprise... _répondit rapidement Tetsu en souriant. _Mais ça m'ennuyerait que tu tombes malade..._

_Juste pour ça ? _S'exclama le jeune homme, soulagé. _Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter alors que j'ai envie de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu ! Ca m'était pas arrivé souvent, de déshabiller mentalement quelqu'un..._

_Tu me l'avais jamais dit ! _Fit Tetsu, écarlate.

_Je sais maintenant pourquoi : j'ai honte !_

Le pauvre Nakamaru était effectivement cramoisi par son propre aveu, plus spontané étant impossible à faire. Donc il fut pris d'un fou rire à la fois nerveux et réellement amusé, et naturellement, Tetsu ne fut pas en reste, aussi embarrassé que lui. Mais bien vite, Tetsu revint à son idée première : visiblement, il avait le droit. Donc il amena Nakamaru à se pencher, pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son aise. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos, soulevant ainsi son t-shirt par la même occasion. T-shirt que le jeune chanteur se fit un plaisir de se laisser enlever. Il n'était pas bien gros, Nakamaru, mais assez bien fait, trouva Tetsu. Musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, mince sans être maigre... Ca, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il avait beau être malade, bizarrement, là, Tetsu se sentait plutôt en bonne santé. Assez pour les faire basculer sur le côté et se retrouver à surplomber Nakamaru, qu'il acheva de déshabiller, avant que son tour ne vienne. La dernière parcelle de raison qu'il pouvait encore avoir, partit totalement à la vue de Nakamaru sous lui, les yeux pétillants d'impatience, et les joues très rouge... Irrésistible, vraiment. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Il y avait un peu d'angoisse, aussi, sur son visage. Il lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, et Nakamaru bafouilla quelque peu :

_Euh je... C'est-à-dire que... Comment je pourrai te dire ça..._

_Tu n'as peut-être pas envie ? _Suggéra Tetsu, qui priait pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

_Non, au contraire... Mais... J'ai jamais fait ça avec... Enfin, tu vois..._

_Oh..._

Ca, il le savait. Nakamaru n'était jamais sortit qu'avec des femmes, avant cela. Il le savait, mais il n'y avait plus repensé... Qu'importe : il allait redoubler d'attention, et voilà tout. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui murmura, sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il puisse trouver :

_Je te promets de faire attention... Fais-moi confiance, ok ?_

Le jeune homme acquieça. Bien sûr, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Alors il inspira et se concentra pour se détendre. Mais il appréhendait un peu, et c'était bien normal. Fort heureusement, les caresses de Tetsu et ses baisers anesthésièrent quelque peu son esprit, le plongeant dans une sorte de flottement où sa seule pensée était la suivante : il était bien. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Il était bien, il avait chaud, il débordait d'envie et d'impatience. Et il avait confiance. A sentir Tetsu le traiter de façon aussi délicate et patiente, il sentit l'appréhension rendre les armes. Et quand il fut complètement détendu, Tetsu le prépara doucement, le plus doucement possible. Là, c'était un peu douloureux, voire désagréable... Là, il redevint angoissé et il se crispa... Alors Tetsu l'embrassa sur la joue, puis murmura :

_Détends-toi... Tu ne voudrais pas compliquer la tâche à un malade, quand même ?_

Nakamaru eut un petit rire amusé. A l'évidence, et il le comprenait seulement maintenant, le rire ferait sans doute partie intégrante de leur relation. Tetsu le faisait rire très souvent, et c'était vraissemblablement réciproque. Et cela avait créé une complicité de tous les instants, qui en ce moment même, était d'une grande aide... puisque Nakamaru le laissa faire, rassuré. Enfin, le bassiste souleva ses jambes et sans attendre, il entra en lui, aussi doucement qu'il le put. Mais malgré ses efforts, Nakamaru eut un peu mal, tout d'abord. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Tetsu, qui fit de son mieux pour être le plus attentionné possible.

Après quelques minutes, enfin, Nakamaru sentit un changement dans son corps. C'était... agréable. Oui, vraiment agréable. La douleur était totalement partie, laissant la place au plaisir, et seulement à cela. Il le ressentait des pieds à la tête. Il avait chaud, et tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était le torse de Tetsu qui bougeait au-dessus de lui... Sa bouche était plus sèche que jamais, et il fit glisser ses mains tremblantes le long des bras de Tetsu.

_Ca va ? _Demanda ce dernier, haletant.

Nakamaru n'eut pas la force de répondre, mais son sourire rassura suffisemment Tetsu. Bientôt dans la pièce, hormis les grincements du matelas, on ne distingua plus qu'une avalanche de gémissements, puis de cris lancés à l'unisson. Vint le moment où Tetsu ne pouvait plus se retenir, et il accéléra ses coups de rein, très excité qu'il était par les gémissements de Nakamaru. Et plus il accélérait, plus l'autre semblait atteindre le 7ème ciel, comme en attestait ses cris de plus en plus forts. Alors Tetsu redoublait encore d'efforts. Et le jeu dura ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Nakamaru ne referme ses jambes autour de lui pour mieux le sentir. Dans une telle position, il était très près de la fin. Il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes, ni même ses mains, qu'il refermait maintenant sur les draps avec force, même s'il ne sentait rien... Quand Tetsu donna un ultime coup de rein, il se libéra d'un seul coup, en criant une dernière fois son nom. A entendre cela et à voir Nakamaru dans un état prose de l'extase, Tetsu se déversa en lui, à son tour... Puis il se retira s'allonga sur le côté en l'attirant contre lui. Il voulait absolument le garder contre lui et s'endormir comme ça, le nez dans ses cheveux et les mains refermées sur son corps encore tremblant... Mais Nakamaru voulait le voir. Aussi se retourna-t-il pour lui voler un baiser.

_Je t'aime fort..._ murmura-t-il sur un ton qui fit complètement craquer Tetsu.

_Moi aussi, mon p'tit rêveur..._

Croyez-le ou non, mais ce fut pourtant le cas : l'un des meilleurs moments de la soirée, aux yeux de Tetsu, fut d'observer Nakamaru chercher le sommeil, soupirer d'aise, se coller contre lui... et s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Ca, ça n'avait pas de prix. Tetsu attrapa la couverture qui avait glissé à terre, et il les couvra tous deux... Avec cette soirée, il avait la certitude que leur relation était bien assez solide. Ca lui sufisait. Étrange, comem tous ses problèmes lui semblaient loin, quand il était dans cet appartement...


	16. Sur un nuage

**Un chapitre 16 plutôt tranquille, sorte de transition avant qu'on ne reparte sur autre chose... Tranquille, certes, mais pas sans importance, je crois ...**

Il commençait à faire froid... Vraiment froid... Nakamaru avait glissé ses deux mains sous son oreiller et il plongeait la tête dedans du mieux qu'il pouvait... Mais on a beau ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux, il y a un moment où l'on sait qu'on est réveillé. On ne se rendormira pas. Et de toute façon, il avait vraiment froid... Le drap ne montait pas plus haut que ses mollets, et son dos était parcouru de frissons... Alors il ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé. Hé mais... Voilà où était parti le drap ! Tetsu, à côté de lui, était emmitoufflé dedans jusqu'au cou, et il dormait comme un bienheureux. _'Ah, le fourbe'_... songea Nakamaru. Fourbe, mais... adorable. Inévitablement. En le regardant dormir ainsi, Nakamaru eut un sourire béat en repensant à quelques souvenirs vécus pas plus tard que la veille... D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vécu une nuit aussi intense. Il en voulait plein d'autres, des comme ça. Et ce n'était pas Tetsu qui allait le contredire, ça, c'était sûr. Il leva paresseusement la tête de l'oreiller et s'avança pour l'embrasser doucement... ce qui réveilla aussitôt Tetsu. D'abord, cela avait été l'accueil, qui avait été particulièrement réussit la veille... Et là, c'était le réveil... si Nakamaru continuait ainsi, il se rendrait indispensable... Non en fait, c'était déjà le cas. D'abord pas vraiment apte à parler, Tetsu se contenta de sortir les bras de son cocon pour l'attirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras... Se rendant compte que sa peau était glacée, le bassiste prit quelques instants pour franchement ouvrir les yeux et réprimer un baillement, puis il murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil :

_Bonjour... Tu as froid ?_

_Ca va... _mentit Nakamaru en se blottissant contre lui.

Tout à fait réveillé, Tetsu se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu piqué toutes les couvertures, en fait... Il lui en laissa un bout, même si c'était un peu tard...

_Désolé... _s'excusa-t-il.

_C'est pas grave..._

_Bien dormit ?_

_Si tu savais à quel point..._

_J'en ai une vague idée, _murmura Tetsu en souriant. _Je me suis endormit après toi... Tu avais l'air tellement bien..._

_Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien..._

Nakamaru caressa son torse et joua machinalement avec le pendentif de Tetsu un moment, avant de le prendre délicatement entre ses doigts pour le regarder. L'objet qui pendait représentait une petite clé en argent. Très ordinaire, assez petite, mais c'était un assez bel objet.

_C'est joli, ça..._ fit-il.

_Ah... Oui..._

_Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ? _Demanda Nakamaru, se faisant la réflexion qu'il le voyait souvent porter ce bijou.

Parfois, il est difficile de savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête des gens. Dans le cas présent, Tetsu savait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait dû répondre. Il savait ce qu'il fallait expliquer, à partir de cette question. Mais honnêtement... Pas ce matin. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait, pas alors qu'ils étaient si bien... Par crainte, par peur de mal s'y prendre aussi, sans doute... Il mentit. Le visage légèrement rouge, le regard un peu fuyant, il prit un ton des plus naturels pour répondre avec une apparente désinvolture :

_Oh euh... Oui, quelques années... Mais c'est pas important._

Fort heureusement pour lui, Nakamaru émergeait seulement, et il ne vit aucun de ces petits détails qui auraient dû le titiller. Pour tout dire, il s'était replongé dans la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Il se sentait juste bien, heureux, et il allait passer une excellente journée. Voilà qu iétait certain. En y repensant, heureusement que ses camarades étaient au courant... Car un jour comme aujourd'hui, il n'aurait absolument pas pu cacher son énergie et sa joie débordantes.

Comme aujourd'hui ? Et mince... Il fallait aller travailler, c'est vrai... Et il était plus qu'en retard. Ca, Ueda et Kame allaient lui tomber dessus à son arrivée, ça n'allait pas faire un pli. Et comme d'habitude, il chercherait en Jin-le-désinvolte un allié. Mais comment se résoudre à sortir dans le froid pour aller faire son travail -qu'il aimait beaucoup par ailleurs, là n'était pas la question-, alors qu'il avait juste envie de rester comme ça ?... Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre vu l'heure avancée de la matinée, son portable sonna, l'obligeant à quitter une étreinte chaleureuse, pour décrocher :

_Oui ?_

_Naka-chan, t'es hyper en retard ! _Fit une une foix à l'autre bout du fil.

_Koki... Excuse-moi, je... _bafouilla le jeune homme. _J'ai... Pas vu l'heure et..._

_... Et Tetsu-kun revenait de sa tournée hier, je sais, tu me l'avais dit. Je comprends bien, va, _rétorqua l'autre sur un ton amusé.

Pris la main dans le sac. Et ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais c'était Koki, après tout. Et son ton léger montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais comme il le redoutait, le souci ne viendrait pas de son meilleur ami, parmi le petit groupe.

_Moi tu sais, je m'en fous... _confirma Koki. _Seulement on a cette émission à enregistrer cet après-midi... C'est pas long, mais il faut préparer un minimum, quoi... Et si tu voyais Kame... Il va s'attaquer les poignets, à ce rythme..._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! _S'écria Nakamaru en se redressant si vite dans son lit, qu'il en eut le vertige. _Bon écoute... J'arrive aussi vite que je peux !_

_Pas de problème... A tout à l'heure !_

Nakamaru raccrocha, et alors que Tetsu s'attendait à le voir sauter directement dans ses vêtements et filer en courant... Le jeune homme se rallongea exactement comme il était deux minutes auparavant, entre ses bras. Amusé, Tetsu lança :

_Euh là... J'ai pas tout compris... Tu n'avais pas du boulot ?_

_Mais je veux pas te quitter, moi... _marmonna Nakamaru avec une bouille adorablement boudeuse.

_Tu vas avoir des ennuis, mon coeur... _le sermonna Tetsu, moyennement crédible cependant.

_Oui... Oui oui, je vais y aller... _fit Nakamaru, qui semblait plus s'auto-persuader que lui répondre. _Mais pas sans mon baiser du matin._

Aimant rendre service, Tetsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour lui donner son dû. En même temps, cela ne semblait pas vraiment être une corvée... Et quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme se fit enfin violence pour s'arracher à ses bras, sans quoi il ne partirait jamais.

_'Faut vraiment que j'y aille... Mais j'y pense : nous, on ne finit pas très tard normalement, sauf en cas de pépin. Ca te dit de venir avec les autres boire un pot avec nous ?_

_Ken-chan et Yukki-chan sont partis illico voir leurs familles pendant le break... Mais Hyde sera sûrement d'accord, à moins qu'il n'ait son enfant... Quant à moi, c'est ok, ça me fera plaisir de revoir tout le monde._

_Ben tu n'as qu'à lui demander, et puis tu me tiens au courant. Je te dirai à quelle heure on sera disponibles._

_Ca marche._

Sur ce, Nakamaru s'habilla en un rien de temps, il repassa dire au revoir, décida de manger sur le chemin... Et revint dire au revoir... Le grand stress, quoi. Et trois faux départ. Tetsu avait vraiment l'impression d'être au théâtre. En tout cas, il riait bien.

_Calme-toi_, fit-il en s'étirant paresseusement dans le lit. _Hé attends ! Comment je fais pour fermer la porte, moi ? _S'écria-t-il en y pensant.

_Ben tu la pousses, tiens... Magique, non ?_ Fit Nakamaru en riant.

_Crétin... Si tu me laisses tes clés et que tu rentres avant moi, tu vas être à la rue... Si tu les embarque, ton appartement restera ouvert toute la journée... _expliqua Tetsu.

_Ah, ben attends ! _Fit Nakamaru en disparaissant de la chambre.

Il alla jusqu'au meuble situé dans l'entrée, et sortit d'un tiroir une boîte en fer. Il la fouilla méticuleusement, mais ne trouvant pas ce qu'il voulait, il la retourna et la vida sur le meuble. Oui, la patience n'était pas forcément le fort de Nakamaru. Enfin, il se saisit de l'objet et retourna dans la chambre, où Tetsu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Tiens ! Ca, c'est le double des clés. Comme ça, pas de problèmes !_ Fit le jeune homme en les lui lançant.

Tetsu les attrapa au vol. Puis il regarda Nakamaru, qui souriait tranquillement. Est-ce qu'il était donc le seul d'eux deux à se poser 50 000 questions depuis exactement 5 secondes que Nakamaru avait parlé ? A en juger par la tête toute calme de son interlocuteur : oui. Tant pis s'il passait pour un incurrable stressé, il fallait qu'il demande :

_Et... Après... J'en fais quoi ? Tu les veux dans ta boîte aux lettres, ou..._

_Oh..._

Tetsu ne su pas si ce _'oh'_ fut la surprise de voir qu'il osait seulement se poser la question, ou si ce fut car Nakamaru lui-même n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de son acte. Néanmoins avec ce qui suivi, la première propositiohn semblait être la bonne... Nakamaru s'assit au bout du lit, un peu moins détendu tout à coup. Tetsu ne faisait plus tellement le malin non plus, bizarrement... Il attendait juste que l'autre réponde, en triturant le trousseau de clés dans sa main...

_Ben..._ commença Nakamaru. _Tu pourrais les garder... On sait jamais... Si... Au cas où l'occasion se représente..._

_Ben tiens, _fit Tetsu avec un petit rire, amusé de le voir galérer un peu.

_Tu m'aides pas, là..._

_Absolument pas,_ fit Tetsu en le rejoignant, puis en l'enlaçant.

_Ah non..._ protesta Nakamaru, se sentant fondre. _Non, 'faut vraiment que j'y aille, sinon ils vont me tuer ! _

_Qu'ils y viennent..._

_Me tente pas... Bon alors, ces clés. Elles sont à toi, parce que ben... Et ne discutes pas, je te les donne et puis c'est tout !_

_Mais j'ai rien dit... _fit Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

_Tu l'as pensé ! _Rétorqua Nakamaru, écarlate.

Sur ce, il laissa Tetsu mort de rire dans son lit et s'en alla au pas de course, stressé, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres... et l'impression qu'il s'était délicieusement fait avoir. Ma foi... Quand 'faut y aller, hein...

Tetsu quant à lui, se contenta d'apprécier tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Si ce n'était pas le bonheur, ça y ressemblait drôlement... A part son rhume qui persistait, même s'il était plus modéré, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nuages à l'horizon... Si, il y en avait un en fait : le mensonge par ommission qu'il avait proféré tout à l'heure. A ses yeux, rien n'était grave... Mais comment réagirait Nakamaru quand il saurait ? Car il saurait, forcément... Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment idéal pour lui en parler... Il savait qu'il était dans une position délicate... Et il se promit de mettre Nakamaru au courant dès qu'ils auraient un moment tous les deux.

Fort de ses résolutions, il finit par se lever à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard. Une douche, une pomme volée dans le saladier, et il quitta l'appartement. Il vaqua à diverses occupations tout au long de la journée, en profitant pour faire quelques courses... et une visite chez le médecin, histoire de contenter tout le monde. Et en fin d'après-midi, après s'être annoncé, il passa chez Hyde. Dans l'escalier, il entendit des éclats de voix. De voix familières. L'une, c'était Hyde. Ca, on aurait pu lui mettre la tête dans un oreiller, qu'il la reconnaîtrait sans problèmes. L'autre, par contre, lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais de là à retrouver...

_... et si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer un peu, ne viens pas me faire la morale, c'est clair ?_ Fit cette fameuse voix.

Apparement, c'était sur le palier même que cela se passait. Tetsu hésita. Il n'allait pas monter alors que ça hurlait juste au-dessus, quand même. Mais descendre, alors que la pluie venait de se mettre à tomber et que de toute façon, il fallait voir son chanteur... Alors arrivé à l'étage précédent, il s'arrêta. Il attendit que l'orage passe, sortant son portable pour s'occuper. Mais il entendit bien sûr ce qu'i les disait, même s'il ne le voulait pas, par politesse.

_Mais venir jusque là pour me dire ça, ça rime à quoi ?! _Hurla la voix de Hyde, sir fort que Tetsu sursauta. _Le téléphone existe ! Je rentre à peine à Tokyo et tu me tombes dessus !_

_Mais je t'attrape au vol, t'es jamais là ! Si je veux te parler, je dois prendre rendez-vous ! Je peux te rappeler que je suis la mère de ton fils, au passage ?_

Ok... Deuxième voix, démasquée. Ils n'étaient pas censés s'être quittés en très bons termes, déjà ? Heureusement, sinon qu'est-ce que ce serait... Et Hyde reprit, plus calmement cette fois :

_Je ne risque pas de l'oublier..._

_Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi, Hideto, j'ai jamais supporté ça..._

_Et ben ça tombe bien, tu n'as plus à le supporter. Et moi j'ai le droit d'avoir la paix. Alors tu m'amènes le petit demain, ou je vais le chercher, peu importe... Et d'ici là, tu me fous la paix ! _Cria-t-il de nouveau.

Tetsu imaginait sans peine son état à ce moment là. Pour que Hyde hurle, c'est que vraiment... Ca n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait souvent. Il entendit un bruit de pas, et il comprit que Megumi descendait. Il se demanda un instant comment la saluer... une pensée inutile puisqu'elle passa comme la foudre, sans même l'apercevoir. Alors il monta jusqu'à l'étage du dessus, où Hyde était resté sur le pallier.

_Et merde, tiens !_ Hurla-t-il une dernière fois en taapnt du poing contre le mur.

_Euh... Doiha-chan ?_ Fit Tetsu en s'approchant.

Le chanteur le regarda, étonné de sa présence. Et il se produisit une chose qui déplut à Tetsu. Hyde inspira, secoua la tête et... sourit. Il y a 20 secondes à peine, il était dans une rage folle, et là, il souriait tranquillement, comme il le faisait quand il allait faire une blague. Tetsu avait vu juste l'autre fois : Hyde cachait son réel état du moment, et lui, il marchait à fond. Ca ne rimait à rien, tout ça...

_Ca va ? Entre, Tet-chan... _fit Hyde en souriant.

Tetsu le suivit à l'intérieur et s'installa, passablement agacé. Alors quoi ? Il savait qu'il avait tout entendu, et il ferait semblant ? Il était en colère, au bord de l'explosion, et sans doute malheureux aussi, et il allait lui préparer du thé et lui demander des nouvelles de Nakamaru ? Ah, mais non... Et ça se permettrait d'aller lui faire al morale sur sa santé, par la suite ? Décidémment, non...


	17. Orage

**Chapitre 17... Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout quand on arrivera à la fin :). J'espère ne pas tourner en rond ni lasser; je fais de mon mieux en tout cas, et je me plaîs bien dans cette fic, malgré un démarrage difficile...**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je ne voulais pas 'couper' cette scène avec autre chose (oui bon j'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long, j'avoue XD)**

Assis dans un fauteuil, Tetsu regardait son chanteur s'activer derrière le bar, pour sortir de quoi les désaltérer, et de quoi grignoter aussi. Mal à l'aise d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mal à l'aise aussi à cause de l'attitude de Hyde qu'il avait du mal à décoder... Il attendit, attendit... Mais visiblement, Hyde avait décidé de se fermer comme une huître et de jouer au guignol. Comme si ça allait se passer comme ça... Tetsu se dit qu'il était pire que lui : lui au moins, quand ça n'allait pas, on le voyait. Certes il n'en parlait pas pour autant, mais il ne s'en cachait pas. Hyde, lui, avait trouvé ce système de rire pour ne pas pleurer, de faire l'imbécile pour amuser la galerie, afin que l'on oublie jusqu'à ce qu'on était venu lui dire... Redoutable. Mais Tetsu avait enfin compris le truc.

_Bon_, fit-il tout à coup, _tu m'expliques ?_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Ne commences pas... C'était quoi ça, dans le couloir, tout à l'heure ?_

_Ben, je ne veux pas dire de conneries, mais ça avait tout l'air d'être une engueulade._

Du calme, Tetsu, du calme... Surtout, dominer cette envie de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui demander dans le blanc des yeux si oui ou non, il comptait le prendre pour un con encore longtemps... Il ne disait pas cela pour se moquer de lui, mais plutôt pour éluder le problème. Tetsu comprit qu'il allait falloir jouer finement...

_Mais je pensais que vous aviez conservé de bonnes relations... _tenta-t-il.

_Ca n'empêche pas. Mon livreur de ramens aussi, j'entretiens de bonne relations avec lui. Pourtant ce midi quand il a livré le repas et que c'était tout froid, je le lui ai dit sans pirouettes, _répondit Hyde en souriant. _Et je l'aime toujours autant qu'avant : il fait de ces ramens, tu verrais..._

_Tu me fatigues... _murmura Tetsu en soupirant bruyamment.

_Tout ce que je veux dire, _fit Hyde plus sérieusement, _c'est que tu sais bien qu'on peut parfois s'engueuler avec les gens, sans que ça ne remette en cause la totalité de la relation. Prends nous deux par exemple : on s'est déjà engueulés, pas vrai ? Ca n'a rien changé au final..._

_Merci de m'apprendre la vie et la base des relations sociales..._ répondit Tetsu avec un rire nerveux.

_Je t'en prie, à ton service..._ rétorqua Hyde sur le même ton.

_Mais tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Doiha-chan... Je t'ai déjà vu en colère, comme tu l'as dit... Et là, c'était au-dessus de ça. Et c'est déjà plus rare. Tu étais dans une telle rage... Ca, c'est moins anodin..._

_Tu sais comme je suis, souvent je démarre au quart de tour, et... _commença Hyde, embarrassé.

_Mais oui, créé-toi une autre personnalité si ça te chante, _le coupa le bassiste._ Je sais comme tu es, justement. Et tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre en colère pour un oui ou pour un non... Je maintiens que tu dois être à bout, pour lui avoir parlé de cette façon._

_Hé ho, attends ! Elle ne m'a pas ménagé non plus, avant ça ! _S'écria Hyde.

_Je ne te dis pas le contraire... Ce n'était même pas un repproche d'ailleurs._

Hyde s'arrêta net et vint apporter ce qu'il avait préparé, sur la table basse en face de Tetsu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au juste, à crier sur lui ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à passer ses nerfs sur les autres... Mais rien que de repenser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et il sentait qu'il était susceptible d'éclater à tout moment. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bassiste, les mains jointes devant sa bouche et il soupira, comme une tentative désespérée pour se calmer.

_Excuse-moi... Si je commence à te crier dessus, c'est que vraiment... _murmura-t-il.

_'Y a pas de mal, _le rassura Tetsu. _Doiha-chan... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?_

_Mais rien... _fit Hyde, un peu agacé. _C'est complètement con, en plus... Elle est passée prendre la peluche de Hiroki, et elle a commencé à me dire que ça faisait une semaine que le petit la réclamait, que j'aurais pu faire attention la dernière fois, quand je lui avais ramené Hiroki avant de partir en tournée..._

_Je vois..._

_C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire attention, je le reconnais. Mais je n'ai pas aimé les repproches qu'elle a commencé à me faire. Elle m'a dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre de rien, que c'était à elle de passer derrière, que Hiroki me réclamait et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire..._

Visiblement, il résumait grossièrement la situation. Et plus il parlait, plus le ton de sa voix montait... Il était en train de s'énerver tout seul, partit comme c'était. Tetsu toussota, sentant la tempête poindre à l'horizon. Il y avait un abcès à crever, car visiblement, Hyde en avait gros sur la patate, comme on dit... Forcément, si tout cela remontait au divorce voire même avant, il y avait deux ou trois choses à expulser... Le plus innocemment du monde, il demanda :

_Mais objectivement... Tu ne penses pas les mériter, ces reproches ?_

_Ca va, je le sais, que je suis un père catastrophique ! _S'écria Hyde, en se levant d'une traite.

_Ah mais qui a dit ça ?! _S'exclama Tetsu, aussi fort que lui. _Ni moi, ni même elle, d'ailleurs ! Ecoute, je suis de ton côté, moi... Je vois bien tout ce que tu fais. Ma question était mal tournée : je voulais dire que tu ne mérites pas ça, d'où le fait que ça te rende dingue._

_Et pourtant, tu aurais raison de le penser... _continua Hyde en arpentant la pièce et en tâtant ses poches, sûrement pour trouver ses cigarettes. _C'est vrai : je ne suis jamais là et quand j'y suis, je foire tout bien comme il le faut... _

_Ca, c'est complètement faux. Ce gamin est très heureux et fier de toi, ça se voit. C'est génial, d'avoir un père comme ça, quand même !_

_Quand il sera grand, il m'en voudra, d'être si nul..._ s'entêta Hyde.

_Mais arrêtes ! _Lança Tetsu. _Tu vas te rendre malade, juste parce qu'elle a été dure ? Il faut comprendre qu'elle en assume beaucoup, d'où le fait qu'elle craque. Ca n'excuse pas qu'elle rejette la faute sur toi, mais ça explique..._

_Mais elle le savait, non ?! _Explosa Hyde. _Quand on s'est connus, c'était notre meilleure année avec le groupe ! Elle n'a pas été prise en traître : elle savait ce que je faisais, ce que ça impliquait... Pourquoi elle m'a épousé alors, si c'était pour ne plus le supporter au final ?_

_Je suppose que c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle t'aimait... _répondit simplement Tetsu, se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

_Et bien ça a fini par lui passer... _répondit le chanteur d'un ton amer. _Alors que moi..._

_Toi, tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ?_

_Même pas._

_Il est vrai, ce mensonge ? _Demanda Tetsu en cherchant à accrocher son regard.

_Oui... _soupira le chanteur. _Je suis passé à autre chose... De toute façon, je n'avais pas tellement le choix._

_Alors pourquoi ça te mine autant ?_

_Mais parce que... Ce qu'elle dit, c'est la vérité, finalement. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a voulu qu'on arrête, j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, de simplement avoir voulu être avec quelqu'un de plus présent... _

Hyde s'alluma une cigarette et se reposa dans le fauteuil, l'air passablement sous tension. Là, il dut bien l'avouer, Tetsu se sentait un peu dépassé. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire pour le soulager ? Rien, probablement... Néanmoins, il comprit ce qui minait Hyde. Ce n'était pas, comme il le croyait, qu'il voulait la récupérer... C'était que tout cela avait été un échec cuisant, et que Hyde ne croyait plus à grand chose, du coup. Une belle perte de confiance en lui, finalement.

_Tu sais, tu as été un peu optimiste. Tu disais que ce divorce n'était pas la fin du monde, que tu allais bien... Mais tu aurais mieux fait de le dire, que tu le vivais mal. Ca n'aurait rien eu de déshonorant._

_Ca aurait changé quoi ? J'aurais pu pleurer, crier, de toute façon c'était foutu. J'ai jamais été capable d'aller au bout de quelque chose, alors..._

_... Alors des conneries j'en ai entendues, mais celle-là, elle est énorme ! _S'écria Tetsu.

_Et quoi encore ?_

_Toi, tu n'es jamais allé au bout de quelque chose ? Elle est bien bonne ! Alors tu es là où tu en es juste parce que tu as vu de la lumière et que tu es entré, quoi ?_

Non mais... Qu'il aille mal, passe encore... Mais qu'il commence à déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que lui -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, certes-... Il allait falloir se reprendre, et vite. Tetsu s'en voulut un instant, de n'avoir rien vu. Huit mois que ça durait, et il n'avait rien vu... Quel piètre meilleur ami il faisait, pour ne pas voir que les rires les plus clairs masquent parfois les souffrances les plus ardues...

_Je ne te permets pas de douter de toi ! Ou alors c'est que tu doutes de moi aussi, puisque je crois en toi depuis le départ !_ Lança Tetsu pour le secouer.

_Ne mélanges pas tout... _répondit Hyde d'un ton las.

_C'est toi qui mélange tout, voyons. Un échec n'est pas la fin du monde. Je me doute que vivre une telle séparation n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais tu as de la ressource... Ce qui te rend dingue en fait, c'est que tu penses que c'est ta faute et que tu as échoué. Un mariage ça se fait à deux et en général, ça se termine comme ça aussi, quand ça se termine. Elle a eu ses torts, tu as eu les tiens, je ne te dis pas le contraire. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi un moins que rien._

_Tu es naïf... Et moi je suis un crétin. Je suis pas prêt de retrouver quelqu'un comme ça, qui soit patient avec moi et qui accepte mon caractère..._

_C'est ton caractère, maintenant ? Et bientôt, tu vas me dire que tu chantes comme une casserole et que tu es laid à faire peur ?_ Explosa Tetsu.

_Moi,_ s'entêta Hyde,_ tout ce que je vois c'est que je n'ai plus 20 ans, que j'ai un fils que je ne vois pas grandir et une ex-femme avec qui je viens de m'embrouiller... Et que je n'ai même pas envie de reconstruire quoi que ce soit... Tout en n'ayant pas envie de finir seul._

_Tu as besoin de faire une pause, c'est tout. Et tu vas le pouvoir très bientôt. Tu vas retrouver ton fils, que tu vois beaucoup je trouve, contrairement à ce que tu dis. Et pour le moment tu ne cherches pas à te caser, tu veux juste prendre un peu de bon temps. Et tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu n'as pas d'occasions, ça j'y croirai jamais._

Tetsu se leva pour venir à côté de lui, lui rpesser l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Hyde se calma un peu. Mine de rien, en parler, parler de ses angoisses et frustrations, même s'il n'avait pas encore approfondit le sujet, ça lui faisait du bien. Tetsu était réellement surprit de voir que ça allait si mal, et tellement désolé...

_Mais parle-moi quand ça ne va pas... Ok ?_

_Ca te va bien, de dire ça, _fit Hyde avec un petit rire.

_C'est pas pareil. Moi je ne le masque pas aussi longtemps que toi... Et c'est de ton cas dont il s'agit, là !_

_Ca va... Maintenant, ça va._

Effectivement. Ses traits étaient détendus, et sa voix avait reprit un volume sonore normal. Tetsu le lâcha pour retourner s'asseoir, tandis que le chanteur murmura :

_Tet-chan... Merci pour tout. De m'avoir écouté, et conseillé aussi..._

_Je suis là pour ça._

_Ben en principe non, c'est pas ta fonction première,_ fit Hyde en souriant.

_Fonction ? J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être programmé,_ rétorqua le bassiste sur le même ton.

_Ouais, même si tu déconnes parfois, t'es une bonne aquisition va..._

_Dis-le à Yuichi, c'est lui le propriétaire maintenant._

_Houla... Attends, j'suis pas prêt là, j'ai pas mon violon ni mes pétales de rose... _fit Hyde sur un ton théâtral.

_Crétin ! _fit Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

_Je sais !_

Ma foi... C'était temporairement repartit. Il faudrait sûrement repasser la deuxième couche d'ici pas tard, mais c'était repartit, pour l'heure. Son portable vibra. Nakamaru, comme convenu, lui indiquait qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils allaient dans un café pas très loin. Se rappelant soudainement la raison première de sa venue, Tetsu enchaîna aussitôt :

_Et dis au fait, par rapport à ce dont je te parlais tout à l'heure au téléphone... C'est bon ? Yuichi vient de me confirmer ça..._

_Je pense que sortir ne me fera pas de mal. Et je serai content de revoir tout le monde._

_Et bien on y va ?_

_On y va, _fit Hyde en se levant.


	18. Une soirée

**J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps... Voilà donc le chapitre 18, assez court puisque c'est encore une scène que je voulais 'seule' ou presque. Le prochain sera plus long j'espère, et en tout cas plus rythmé. Là c'est calme et sans accroche puisqu'ils se reposent après tout, mais avec la reprise des 'évènements', ça va bouger un peu plus par la suite... :)**

**Pardon pour les fans de Jin, je le fait vraiment passer pour un neuneu je crois, lol XD (et pourtant je l'adore:) )**

Hyde se leva donc, et s'empara de l'essentiel, à savoir : portacle, cigarette, clé. Et veste, accessoirement. Il avait l'esprit un pe uchamboulé, puisque sa colère bien que retombée, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Et d'un autre côté, le fait de se confier l'avait appaisé. Sentiments contradictoires, donc. A tel point qu'il avait presque eu envie de décliner l'offre de Tetsu. Mais rester seul chez soi à ruminer n'étant sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, il avait finalement décidé de suivre le mouvement.

C'est ainsi que Tetsu, suivi par le chanteur, partirent à la recherche du lieu de rendez-vous, décidés à passer une bonne soirée. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le mot d'ordre était : détente. Le premier avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de chaque instant où il pourrait voir Nakamaru, quand bien même il ne pourrait même pas faire n'importe quoi, puisqu'ils ne seraient pas seuls... Et le second voulait juste se changer les idées. Tout en marchant, Tetsu ne pu empêcher ses méninges de fonctionner... à croire qu'il ne faisait jamais rien d'irréfléchi... Ses pensées allaient de _'est-ce que c'est bon pour Doiha-chan ? Va-t-il aller mieux ?' _à _'j'aurais pas dû mentir à Yuichi, ça va me retomber dessus...', _en passant par_ 'je n'ai toujours pas appelé Yamada-san pour confirmer qu'on tournera bien el clip au local...'_... De quoi attraper la migraine du siècle, quoi. Mais ils finirent par parvenir à destination et à arriver devant les six jeunes homme déjà attablés, en ressemblant plus ou moins à deux esquimaux bien congelés.

_Laissez-moi deviner... 'Fait pas chaud dehors, pas vrai ?_ Leur lança Jin, amusé de les voir avec le bout du nez tout rouge et claquant des dents.

_Sans blague... Il est perspicace, ce garçon... _rétorqua sarcastiquement Hyde en les saluant tous d'un signe de la main.

Il s'assit à côté de Jin, justement, avec Kame à sa droite. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil qui voulait à peu près dire _'merci pour l'autre fois'_, auquel Hyde répondit par un sourire discret, content que tout cela soit finalement arrangé. Tetsu quant à lui, alla s'asseoir entre Koki et Nakamaru, réfreinant tant bien que mal son envie d'embrasser ce dernier, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public... Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire pour manifester sa joie de le revoir... D'accord, ils s'étaient vus le matin même, mais enfin... On n'a pas idée comme parfois, une journée peut être longue... Complètement glacé, Tetsu commença par commander un thé, histoire de se réchauffer. Bien sûr, on ne le rata pas :

_Un thé ? Ah tu commences fort, toi... Quel rebelle... _se moqua gentimment Junno.

_Hé ho, moi ne je sens plus mes mains ni mes pieds, alors dans un premier temps, j'me réchauffe..._ marmonna Tetsu, intérieurement content que voir qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise par rapport à lui, chose qu'il redoutait secrètement.

Cependant, sous la table, Nakamaru vint chercher sa main gauche et il la serra fortement, l'air de rien. Il n'aurait droit qu'à cela pour le moment, mais c'était toujours ça de pris... Et Tetsu fondit comme neige au soleil, se retenant de s'écrier _'trop mignon !'_, avec ce geste attendrissant qui lui était destiné. Le manège pourtant discret, n'échappa pas à l'oeil attentif de Koki, placé à la droite du bassiste, et qui se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

_Si tu as une petite seconde, j'aimerai bien qu'on discute, un de ces jours..._

_Du genre maintenant ? _Fit Tetsu, curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait.

_Par exemple, oui..._

_Accompagne-moi chercher les consommations au bar... _dit aussitôt Tetsu en se levant.

_En fait, _répondit Koki en le suivant,_ il n'y a que Hyde-kun et toi... Nous, on est déjà servi._

_Ok... Doiha-chan, tu prends quoi ? _Lança le bassiste.

_Saké._

_Ah, carrément ? _

_Ah oui... Je suis gelé aussi, moi... _rétorqua Hyde en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_Et un thé... Non ? _proposa Tetsu.

_Plus tard, grand-père ! _fit Hyde en riant.

_Ah t'es bête quand tu t'y mets, tiens..._ fit Tetsu en riant à son tour.

Personne ne s'étonna du fait que somme toute, Tetsu allait juste chercher deux consommations, et que Koki l'accompagnait. Tant mieux, finalement. Postés au bout du bar, ils passèrent commande et attendirent que cela arrive. Et Koki en profita pour se jeter à l'eau, visiblement hésitant :

_J'aimerai bien te parler d'un truc, Tetsu-kun... Seulement, j'ai conscience que ça ne me regarde pas et j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre... Mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous._

_Vas-y, _l'encouragea Tetsu, _je t'écoute._

_Voilà... Je ne t'apprends sans doute rien si je te dis que Yui-chan et moi, on s'entend bien..._

_Effectivement. Je crois même que tu es en-dessous de la vérité,_ fit Tetsu en souriant. _Je me suis rendu compte qu'il parle de toi comme d'un grand-frère, en fait..._

_Oui, on a toujours plus ou moins eu ce rapport. On est tous deux fils uniques et dès le départ, ça s'est joué comme ça. Il était tellement sensible au début, qu'il en a bavé... Et moi, j'adorais m'occuper de lui... Maintenant bien sûr, il n'est plus le gamin sensible qu'il était, mais c'est resté..._

_Je trouve ça plutôt chouette,_ déclara le bassiste pensivement.

_Sans doute... Et on en arrive à ce dont je voulais te parler. Ca ne me regarde pas tout ça... Mais je me sentirai mieux après te l'avoir dit. Alors voilà._

_Oui ?_

Koki jetta un coup d'oeil à la table où leurs amis étaient installés, plus loin. Pour être sûr qu'ils étaient tranquilles. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment être clair, comment s'exprimer et être parfaitement compris... D'ailleurs, peut-être que ça ne servait à rien... Mais il était assez franc, Koki. S'il pensait une chose, il la disait, sans cela, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le tout était d'y mettre les formes, chose qu'il avait apprise au fil des années...

_Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu sais ce que tu fais... avec lui. Sois sûr d'où tu vas... _lâcha-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. _Parce que lui, il est sérieux._

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? _Demanda Tetsu en haussant un sourcil. _Que tu penses que je m'amuse ?_

_Non, j'ai jamais dit ça, _dit précipitemment Koki, _ne te méprends pas. Mais tu peux avoir les meilleures intentions du monde et malgré tout, blesser sans penser à mal. Toi, tu as une certaine expérience. Yui-chan, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Crois-moi, j'ai tout suivi depuis le départ et quand je dis qu'il est sérieux, c'est un euphémisme... C'est pour ça que je voulais juste m'assurer que toi aussi... Je n'ai pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère, c'est tout._

Tetsu décroisa les bras et le regarda pensivement. Ca n'avait rien d'une mise en garde ni même d'une quelqconque morale malvenue. C'était juste une inquiétude qu'un jeune homme avait pour son meilleur ami, avec qui à l'évidence, il avait grimpé tous les échemlons jusqu'ici. Professionnellement, mais pas uniquement. C'était bien normal, en fin de compte. Tetsu aimait beaucoup ce genre de personnes. Et Koki lui sembla plus intéressant encore.

_Je comprends... _dit-il enfin. _C'est très noble de ta part..._

_Je ne sais pas si ça l'est, mais je me sens mieux de t'avoir parlé, en tout cas._

_Tu peux être tranquille, Koki. Je suis très sérieux moi aussi. Tu vois, il se trouve que je l'aime. Vraiment. Je n'ai rien vu venir et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible... Mais Yuichi a changé pas mal de choses chez moi, et ça ne fait que commencer. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, ça a eu le temps de s'installer, depuis notre première rencontre. Et cela alors même que je ne comprenais pas encore... Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser partir..._

Tiens ? Le dire à haute voix, comme ça... Ca donnait une toute nouvelle diomension à la chose. Non pas qu'il en doutait... Juste que cela lui confirmait que ce qu'il ressentait était rare et qu'il allait s'y accrocher... Parce que Nakamaru était rare, ça c'était sûr.

_C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je n'en doutais pas, c'est juste..._

_Je sais,_ l'interrompit Tetsu. _Merci, en tout cas._

_'Merci' ?_ S'étonna le jeune homme. _Tu ne me dis pas de me mêler de mes affaires ?_

_Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça génial, que tu sois un ami si prévenant... C'est précieux, ça. Et j'espère mieux te connaître encore, tu vaux le coup, à mon avis._

_Ben... merci... _répondit Koki, touché.

_Mais de rien,_ fit Tetsu en souriant. _On y retourne ? _

_Ca marche !_

Armés d'un thé et d'un saké, ils regagnèrent la petite assemblée, où les conversations fusaient de tous côtés. Tetsu commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'aise, même si Nakamaru lui avait rapporté que tout était arrangé... Il était heureux de pouvoir le constater lui-même. Seul Kame ne semblait parfois pas des plus enthousiastes... Mais Tetsu savait bien maintenant, que la raison était personnelle, et il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. La soirée s'avança ainsi, le temps semblant filer à toute vitesse... jusqu'à ce que Nakamaru ne se penche vers Tetsu pour murmura tout bas :

_Dis... Je dis ça, je dis rien... Mais il boit pas mal, Hyde-kun, non ?_

Tetsu regarda son chanteur, presque en face de lui. Effectivement. Hyde levait facilement le coude, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et malgré sa petite corpulence, il tenait assez bien l'alcool, il faut le dire. D'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas ivre... pour autant, il buvait particulièrement bien ce soir là, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore à rouler sous la table n'était pas pour autant une bonne chose... D'ailleurs quand on y repensait, ça faisait un moment déjà, qu'il avait augmenté sa consommation d'alcool... Depuis... quelques semaines, déjà... voire même des mois... Pareil à un dessin animé, une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Tetsu quand Nakamaru lui dit ces quelques mots. Bon sang... Ca se tenait, tout ça... Ou alors il déraillait et il n'y avait là qu'une coïncidence ?... Mais enfin, si ç'en était une, c'était très fort... Car apprendre que depuis des mois, Hyde cachait son mal-être... Et que depuis des mois, il buvait plus qu'à l'accoutumée... Si, ça se tenait. Tetsu n'était pas d ugenre à tout voir en noir ni dramatiser pour un rien, néanmoins... comme il était un peu passé à côté de tout ces temps-ci, il décida d'ouvrir l'oeil, et le bon. Sur un ton neutre, il lança discrètement à Hyde :

_Dis donc, t'as une sacrée descente, ce soir... J'aimerai pas me la remonter à vélo !_

_Hm ? _Fit le chanteur. _Ah... C'est parce que je rentre à pieds, donc aucun risque._

_Hm..._ se contenta de murmurer Tetsu.

Et puis Kame vint se rapprocher de Hyde pour discuter, et Tetsu se laissa distraire par la main de Nakamaru, qui pressait de nouveau la sienne. Et il n'y songea plus. Comme la soirée continuait, ils décidèrent de manger là, tant qu'à faire. Un repas animé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On pouvait compter sur Jin ou Junno pour remplir les blancs : ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, quoi qu'il arrive. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle ou alors le faire exprès pour ne pas voir les regards échangés entre le couple de la tablée. Et Jin, pas toujours des plus diplomates, en profita pour les taquiner :

_Dites, vous deux... A la limite si on vous voit ensemble, on peut se dire que vous avez sympathisé... Mais si on s'approche de trop près, alors vous êtes foutus, à vous regarder comme ça..._

_C'est vrai... Faites attention, dans l'avenir..._ ajouta Kame.

Pour le coup, même Junno ne sut remplir le blanc qui s'installa. Et Jin, gaffeur comme pas deux, choisit de se faire oublier en plongeant au fin fond de son bol de riz, qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant tout à coup. Il avait lancé cette boutade vraiment par taquinerie, sans penser à mal, mais Kame avait sauté sur l'occasion, plus sérieusement, lui. Personne ne lui en voulut, puisqu'il ne disait pas ça comment on aurait dit un repproche. Et Tetsu ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais Hyde le devança de peu, une main sur l'épaule de Kame :

_Tu m'écoutes quand je parle, toi ? On avait dit quoi ? Ton histoire n'est pas la leur. Ils sont grands, ils feront attention. Ne vas pas me les stresser alors qu'ils devraient juste être heureux._

_Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi... _s'excusa Kame en baissant la tête.

_Je le crois pas ! _S'écria soudainement Jin, la bouche pleine.

_Quoi ? Que tu es un porc immonde ?! _Lança Ueda en enlevant des grains de riz machouillés qu'ils avait reçu sur la joue.

Comme une traînée de poudre, le rire enflamma toute la fine équipe, les uns après les autres, à la vue de Ueda dégoûté qui s'essuyait le visage, et de Jin qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Tetsu en pleurait de rire, à dire vrai. Quand Jin fut apte à parler, il s'expliqua :

_Mais non ! Je le crois pas d'avoir vu Kame baisser la tête et parler un ton plus bas ! Hyde-kun, il faut que je t'embrasse : tu as dompté la bête !_

_C'est malin, ça... _fit Kame en haussant les épaules, les joues rouge.

_Si tu le dis... _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Mais si tu m'embrasses, je t'en colle une, j'te préviens... A tes risques et périls._

_Je l'aurais pas fait_, précisa Jin en riant. _Malgré tout, je suis épaté. Le grand Kame que personne ne peut moucher..._

_C'est finit, dis ? _Fit l'intéressé, de plus en plus mal.

_Oh non, ça commence..._

Bref, ce fut une soirée des plus pénibles pour Kame, qui songea un instant à étrangler Jin un de ces jours. En se débrouillant bien, ça pourrait passer pour un accident... Quoique Ueda s'était fait la même réflexion que leur bruyant ami : rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à faire entendre raison à Kame, quand il avait son idée. Hyde avait une certaine influence sur lui, c'était un fait. Et c'était assez positif, donc pourvu que cela dure. La soirée dura, elle, jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que les plus sérieux rappellèrent aux plus fêtards que demain, en principe, il fallait se lever. Alors chacun regagna son domicile, à pieds pour certains, c'était plus prudent... Ils n'étaient que deux à aller dans la même direction : inutile de préciser lesquels, puisqu'ils se rendaient chez Tetsu.


	19. Le vent se lève

**Un chapitre (avec une solide dose de grand n'importe quoi à un moment donné XD) où il se passe un peu plus de choses, pour contrebalancer le calme du précédent...**

**S'il est vrai que le single _'Drink it down'_ est sortit début avril, je ne sais en revanche pas du tout quand le clip a été tourné... Je ne m'en souviens plus, disons. Donc cette date est bel et bien fictive... En revanche, les jours et lieux de concerts, comme c'était le cas déjà lors d'anciens chapitres, sont les bons.**

**Et pour répondre à certain(e)s, non je ne sais pas du tout quand aura lieu la fin de cette fic... A vous de me dire quand ça vous saoule XD. Plus sérieusement, il y avait deux-trois choses de prévues (notamment une qui va avoir lieux dans ce chapitre, et qui devrait faire plaisir à Museelo, qui avait envie de savoir :) ), mais après, c'est pas mal improvisé quand même, donc tant qu'il y a des idées... Je sais par contre à quelle période je l'arrêterai.**

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent plutôt paisiblement... Certains travaillaient dur, tandis que d'autres prenaient un repos bien mérité, avant d'attaquer des mois de travail acharné... Alors ces quelques jours tranquilles étaient appréciés, pour Tetsu notamment. Et arriva le 20 janvier, jour de tournage pour _L'Arc en ciel_. Le single correspondant ne sortirait qu'en avril, mais s'ils voulaient tourner le clip, c'était maintenant ou jamais. C'aurait même déjà dû être fait, mais des soucis d'organisation avaient un peu corsé le tout... Ce jour là donc, réunis dans un local prévu à cet effet, très tôt le matin, Tetsu, Hyde, Ken et Yukki prenaient tranquillement leur café en attendant qu'on leur fasse signe de démarrer. Hyde, assis dans un coin, fredonnait les paroles de _'Drink it down'_ pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, tandis que Tetsu relisait le planning des semaines à venir en annotant certains passages au crayon. Ken, comme à son habitude, jouait de la guitare dans son coin, et Yukki s'étirait, histoire de s'occuper. Déjà habillés et préparés, ils n'attendaient plus que le début.

_Finalement,_ remarqua Yukki au bout d'un moment, _on ne quittera pas Tokyo bien longtemps... Le 30 et 31 à Nagoya, c'est bien ça, Tetsu-kun ?_

_Hmm... Oui... _confirma le leader en levant le nez de ses papiers._ Et effectivement, après... les 6, 7, 9 et 10 février, ici, à Tokyo._

_Deux jours seulement... 5 en gros, en comptant les répétitions et trajets... Tu tiendras le coup, toi ? _Fit Ken avec un clin d'oeil.

Saisissant l'allusion à peine voilée, Tetsu acquiesca machinalement et en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion, abordant le sujet :

_Puisque tu en parles... Ca vous dérange si en fin de journée, voire début de soirée, Yuichi vient nous rejoindre au studio, pendant qu'on visionnera les prises de la journée ?_

_Ah non alors ! _Lança Ken en haussant les épaules exagérément. _Non mais..._ reprut-il en riant. _T'as de ces questions toi, j'te jure... 'Y a même pas besoin de prévenir, franchement..._

_Merci, c'est sympa, _fit Tetsu en souriant.

_Hé ho, on va pas le manger, hein..._ ajouta le guitariste en se levant.

_Euh, ça je confirme... _ajouta Yukki, toujours étonné de la subtilité dont ne faisait pas preuve Ken, justement.

Ce perspicace de Ken à qui rien n'échappait, surtout dans un domaine particulier, avait eu le nez creux. Il avait bien vu, lorsque Nakamaru était venu les voir dans leur loge après le concert, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il avait bien vu que le jeune homme était nerveux, mais à la limite, comme il ne le connaîssait pas, il ne s'y était attardé... En revanche, il connaîssait très bien Tetsu... Et voir son vieil ami déstabilité fasse à un type à l'aspect guère terrifiant... Voilà qui était inédit. Voir le même Tetsu s'élancer à sa poursuite comme un dératé, et revenir une heure après avec des yeux de drogué et un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête... Ken n'allait pas passer à côté de tels indices... Alors Tetsu, qui savait qu'il n'avait pas à redouter la réaction de ses amis, lui avait tout raconté, à lui et à Yukki. Comme ça, s'était-il dit, les choses en seraient facilitées. Et la réaction toute naturelle de Ken il y avait un instant, le lui prouva une fois de plus.

Enfin, on vint les appeler. Et le tournage put commencer. Il fallait dire une chose, pour cette petite bande : les clips, ce n'était pas toujours leur truc. Aussi, c'était souvent du rapide. Si la première prise était bonne, c'était parfait, on s'en tiendrait là. Le tournage n'était pas ce qui prenait le plus de temps, c'était sûr. A l'équipe après, d'assembler le tout. Ce qui était assez drôle, c'est que tous jouaient tranquillement, pour faire illusion. Seul Hyde chantait réellement, car il n'arrivait jamais à faire semblant. Et autant dire qu'il y mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage... Compte-tenu du fait qu'il n'avait pourtant pas de micro, mais que l'endroit résonnait plutôt bien, Ken, au bout d'un moment et entre deux prises, se risqua à l'aborder :

_Dis, ça te dérangerait de mettre une sourdine ?_

_Hm ?_

_Juste un tout petit peu moins fort... _commença Ken avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. _Je veux dire... c'est que nous, là. T'es pas sur scène, tu peux y aller tranquillement... Ou alors ton objectif est de percer mes tympans ?_

_Mais si je ne le fais pas à fond, j'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche et murmurer, tu sais que j'ai déjà essayé et ça n'était pas crédible... _se défendit Hyde avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Ken soupira, regarda ses deux autres amis comme s'il cherchait un appui... Mais il ne vit qu'un Yukki qui attendait patiemment la suite, et que Tetsu qui se frottait les yeux d'un air las... Alors le guitariste se retourna vers Hyde en soupirant de plus belle, résigné qu'il était :

_Pas faux... Bon ben fais-toi plaisir alors._

_Mais quoi ? _Fit Hyde, qui avait vraiment l'impression de le faire souffrir. _Je chante mal, c'est ça ?!_

Ken ne put retenir un sourire satisfait... et Hyde sut qu'il se fichait de lui depuis le début. Ken le faisait marcher, et lui il courrait à toutes jambes... A chaque fois ça marchait, pourquoi le guitariste aurait-il arrêté ? Hyde avait beaucoup d'humour, ça on ne pouvait le nier, mais il y avait des moments où il ne captait pas et prenait tout au pied de la lettre... Ces moments là, Ken ne les ratait jamais, trop heureux de le faire enrager. C'est pourquoi il prit un ton exagérément dramatique pour lui répondre :

_Affreux. Je ne te dis pas... Et ça fait 16 ans que ça dure en plus, mais les gens sont sympas : ils t'écoutent quand même... Crétin, va !_

Après quoi, Ken ne se donna même pas la peine de se cacher pour jubiler. Ken : 1, Hyde : 0. Alors le chanteur, décontenancé, utilisa son jocker :

_Tet-chan, il n'est pas sympa !_

_Désolé,_ rétorqua Tetsu, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux, _la garderie est fermée. Au boulot, les gars !_

_Il est dur... _murmura Ken sur le ton de la confidence.

_Très dur... _ajouta Hyde.

_Sans pitié, même..._

_Je propose un coup d'état..._

_Le renversement du leader ?_

_Pas mal... Et on met qui à la place ?_

_Yukki-chan ? _Proposa Ken. _C'est pas mal, ça... Une fois sur deux où on aura une question pour lui, la réponse sera inchangée : 'Hmm... fais comme tu veux...' _acheva Ken en imitant leur batteur.

_Stratégiquement parlant, c'est pas mal, _fit Hyde en réprimant un rire amusé._ Pas vrai, Yukki ?_

_Hmm... ? _Répondit le batteur, qui n'avait rien suivi. _Fais comme tu veux..._

Yukki ne sut jamais pourquoi ses trois camarades devant lui se regardèrent tour à tour... Et éclatèrent de rire à en pleurer. Il demanda une explication, mais même Tetsu ne put la lui fournir, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher une chaise pour se remettre... _'Pénibles, ceux-là...'_ pensa Yukki, décidément à côté de la plaque. Autant dire qu'il fallut une autre pause café et clopes pour certains, avant de se remettre au travail... Pour un clip à l'ambiance assez sombre, avec des femmes-vampires, arriver mort de rire, c'était plutôt moyen, pas vrai ?

Femmes-vampires ? Très jolies femmes, aurait précisé Ken, qui profita d'un instant d'inattention de ses amis pour lier connaissance... Tetsu le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, semblant dire _'il ne changera jamais...'. _Et ce fut Hyde qui partit le chercher au bout d'un moment, sans quoi leur agent allait avaler sa malette, si l'on continuait à perdre du temps de cette façon...

_Excusez-moi mademoiselle,_ fit Hyde en arrivant au beau milieu de la discussion, _je veux bien vous rendre Ken-chan plus tard, mais là on en a besoin..._

_Hyde, tu peux pas me faire ça !_ Protesta Ken, qui se sentit tirer en arrière par le col de sa veste.

_Ici, j'ai dit ! C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? A te jetter sur les femmes comme ça... On croirait que tu sors de prison et que ça fait des mois que tu n'en as pas vu une..._

_Imbécile, je travaillais pour toi, là... Ca fait 10 minutes qu'elle me parle de toi !_

_Qui ? Moi ? _Fit Hyde, surprit.

_Non, ma soeur ! Oui, toi ! _Ronchonna Ken en réajustant son col. _Mademoiselle essaie de t'aborder depuis ce matin, mais toi ça te passe à des kilomètres au-dessus, c'est dingue... Alors là, tu as une scène avec elle... Et bien sois gentil, un peu. _

_Tu essaies de me faire croire que depuis ce matin, nous travaillons avec des figurantes superbes, et tu 'travaillais pour moi' tout ce temps ? _Demanda Hyde, moyennement convaincu.

_Ah non, juste là... Moi, j'ai déjà deux numéros, _répondit Ken fièrement.

_Ahhh... J'ai cru qu'on t'avait changé ! _Rétorqua Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Allez dépêche, sinon Tet-chan va nous faire la peau !_

_Mais n'élude pas la question, _reprit Ken en le suivant.

_Je n'élude rien,_ rétorqua Hyde sans se retourner. _Je dis non. Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

_Hein ? _S'étonna le guitariste. _Mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Ok elle est plus grande que toi, mais si tu vas par là..._

_Là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis intéressé ni par elle, ni par aucune autre. J'ai envie d'être seul pour l'instant... Pour longtemps, même._

_T'es pas sérieux, là ?_

_Oh que si, _confirma Hyde sans hésitation.

_Mais je ne te dis pas de l'épouser dans l'heure, mais quand même... A ton âge, c'est un peu triste..._

_Oui seulement voilà, j'ai déjà donné, moi. Et je doute qu'une femme veuille s'encombrer_ _d'un homme toujours en vadrouille et qui a un enfant. Maintenant, cette discussion est close._

Il ne faisait pas plus froid qu'avant, ici ? L'ambiance s'était nettement refroidie, d'un coup. Le pauvre Ken n'avait rien vu venir. Bon, l'honnêteté le poussait à s'avouer qu'il avait été un peu lourd, sur ce coup là... Mais c'était quoi, cette décision stupide de vouloir 'rester seul' ?... Surtout venant de Hyde, qui avait besoin d'être aimé, encore plus que tout un chacun. De toute façon, décréta Ken, leur chanteur ne connaîssait pas la grande forme ces temps-ci... Enfin, pas de raison de s'allarmer après tout... Il avait juste dû réussir à l'agacer, d'où le ton sec de Hyde, et puis c'est tout... Avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres, il le rattrapa et l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, désireux de ne pas laisser un doute planer :

_Hé... Désolé, j'ai été lourd sur ce coup là... Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, excuse-moi..._

Hyde se retourna et soupira. Un soupir désabusé voulant dire _'je sais bien, je suis bête de m'être montré désagréable'_...

_Non, t'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui ai réagi n'importe comment... Elle a l'air très gentille cette fille, après tout..._

_Gentille ? Ouais, sans doute, mais elle est surtout magnifique, oui ! _S'exclama Ken.

_Ken-chan..._ fit Hyde en riant, résigné.

Le tournage reprit d'arrache-pied, empiétant sur la pause déjeuner, quasi-inexistente. Il se poursuivit l'après-midi, puis même en début de soirée. Enfin, il fallut rendre les clés, juste à temps où tout fut achevé. Une partie de l'équipe regagna ensuite le studio, pour visionner rapidement ce qui avait été filmé... Dans la pièce principale, bientôt, tout le petit monde se mit à regarder les scènes, dans une ambiance détendue. Les uns y allaient de leurs commentaires amusés, les autres de leurs remarques techniques... Pour ceux là, Tetsu n'osa pas vraiment mettre son grain de sel, après tout, pour ce qu'il y connaîssait... Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de laisser à leur agent le soin de voir si l'esprit de départ était respecté. Et enfin, alors que la soirée débutait franchement maintenant, une tête bien connue passa la porte.

_Hey, salut toi ! _S'exclama Tetsu, avant de se reprendre, réalisant qu'il y avait encore pas mal de monde ici, à part eux quatre.

_Salut ! _ Lança Nakamaru avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de chacun.

_Bonne journée ?_ Demanda le bassiste un ton plus bas.

_Plutôt tranquille, si on omet le fait que Jin et Kame se prennent la tête depuis l'autre soir, à cause de... Enfin peu importe. Je pense que Ueda va finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, comme prévu._

_La routine, quoi... _rétorqua Tetsu en souriant.

_C'est ça. Et où ça en est, vous ?_

_Comme tu le vois, on visionne les prises... Enfin on ne fait que regarder, on laisse le soin de monter ça et de couper ce qui n'est pas bon, aux plus expérimentés._

_Je vois. Je peux regarder ?_

_Bien sûr... Mais pas un mot, hein ?_

_Chic, une avant-première ! _Fit Nakamaru en tapant dans ses main, la mine réjouie.

_Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais y a du privilégié ici... _lança Ken en lui cédant sa place.

_Je t'abandonne mon coeur, _murmura Tetsu el plus bas possible en faisant mine de prendre un stylo devant lui, _il faut encore qu'on aille regarder les photos, pour le prochain book. _

_Vas-y, j'arrive._

Le petit groupe alla s'installer tranquillement dans la pièce annexe et Tetsu sortit du placard, les photos reçues la matin avant de partir en tournage... Chacun avait fait pas mal de prise pour chaque modèle... Libre à eux de choisir celle qu'ils souhaitaient garder. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et commençèrent par feuilleter celles des autres, dans un premier temps. Et puis comme l'heure tournait, chacun s'attela à la tâche. Jouant machinalement avec son pendentif, Tetsu passait en revue les photos les unes après les autres, n'aimant guère avoir sa propre tête sous les yeux comme ça... De toute façon pour lui, elles étaient toutes quelconques, alors... Peu après, Nakamaru entra les rejoindre et prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Une bonne chose de faite, puisqu'il alla mine de rien se planter à côté de Tetsu. Il jetta un regard à Ken, Yukki et Hyde, qui étaient plongés dans leur photos... et il se pencha pour enfin embrasser Tetsu, en guise de bonsoir.

_Vu ! _Lança Ken sans même relever la tête.

Une boulette en papier vola jusque sur son front... Et bizarrement, Yukki souriait franchement. Quel fourbe... Embarrassé, Nakamaru se redressa, rougissant, et commença à arpenter la pièce pour s'occuper. Sur les murs, se trouvaient pas mal de photos de chacun d'entre eux... Des lives, mais pas uniquement. Des dessins envoyés par des fans aussi. Au fond, se trouvaient quelques photos issues d'émissions de télé... Nakamaru vit au style que cela devait dater d'un peu moins de 10 ans... C'est fou comme Hyde faisait vraiment jeune, à l'époque, se dit-il en s'approchant de la photo... Et tout s'enchaîna en à peine 20 secondes, à partir de cet instant. Tetsu éternua, Nakamaru se retourna pour lui lancer un _'à tes souhaits' _de circonstance_. _Tetsu tourna la tête pour le remercier, jouant toujours avec son pendentif... En forme de clé... Une petite clé en argent... Ca devait lui rappeler quelque chose, mais quoi ? Etrange sensation de déjà vu... Le jeune homme reporta toutefois son attention sur la photo située devant lui, au mur... Tiens, un pendentif en argent, autour du cou de Hyde... Un petit cadenas... Avec des motifs ciselés sur les côtés... Il regarda le Tetsu de la photo, situé entre Yukki et Ken. La petite clé... Avec les mêmes motifs. Et là, même un imbécile heureux aurait fait un certain rapprochement, surtout si l'on ajoutait à cela des rumeurs -de fans, certes, mais quand bien même-, certaines réactions... Nakamaru se planta devant Tetsu, en le fixant.

_Ca va pas ? Tu es tout pâle... _remarqua Tetsu.

_Ca pourrait aller mieux... _articula Nakamaru. _Et je crois que je vais rentrer._

_Hein ? Mais attends, j'en ai pour 5 minutes à peine, _fit Tetsu, perplexe.

_Tu aurais même déjà terminé que ça ne changerait rien. Là, j'ai vraiment plus envie d'être ici._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda Tetsu en se levant.

Nakamaru attrapa alors doucement le pendentif, qui se logea au creux de sa main, et qui obligea Tetsu à se rapprocher de lui. Nakamaru regarda l'objet fixement, puis le bassiste, et demanda :

_Ca ouvre quoi, ça ?_

_Hein ? Mais c'est un bijou, ça..._

_Allons donc... _murmura le jeune homme. _J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu sais où est le cadenas qui va avec..._

_Merde..._

Hyde venait de parler, amenant ainsi tous les regards sur lui. Plus rapide que Tetsu sur ce coup là, il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion, surtout si l'on se souvenait que Nakamaru venait de sillonner la pièce et ses photos... Et qu'à l'époque, il le portait tout le temps, ce fameux cadenas... Tetsu percuta quelques secondes après lui, et aucune parole ne lui vint à l'esprit, sur le moment.

_Dites,_ intervint Yukki, qui avait finit par comprendre également et qui voulut agir vite. _Si je peux me permettre une simple remarque. Juste une, Nakamaru-kun. Ne t'imagines rien, Ken et moi-même pouvons t'assurer que..._

_Hm ? _Fit Nakamaru en lui souriant. _Je n'imagine rien, rassure-toi, Yukihiro-san. Je suis fatigué et je vais rentrer, c'est tout._

_Attends, Yuichi... _commença Tetsu.

_Non, _l'arrêta-t-il._ Si tu ajoutes ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je vais me donner en spectacle devant tes amis, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça... Alors je vais me calmer tout seul, et demain, on parlera._

Cela rappela à Tetsu la fois où Nakamaru avait parlé à Kame, juste après qu'il ne les ait découvert... Il s'était dit à cet instant qu'il n'aimerait pas voir Nakamaru en colère... Car sous des dehors calmes et aimables, comme toutes les personnes de ce genre, il devait être dur à appaiser, quand il s'y mettait... Et même si là, le ton de sa voix était inchangé... Il sentit qu'il y avait du souci à se faire. Impuissant, il ne put que le regarder se diriger vers la porte.


	20. Mise au point

**C'est le chapitre 20 ! oO C'est fou ! Moi ça m'enthousiasme pas mal, tiens ! XD... Pas bien long, ce chapitre, mais bon c'est ma faute : je multiplie les projets, alors bon... J'vais essayer de me discipliner, promis... (vous non plus vous n'y croyez pas ? XD)**

Jusque là, mis à part Nakamaru qui prenait clairement la direction de la sortie, personne n'osa bouger. Les uns la jouait discrets, histoire de se faire oublier, et d'autres (enfin surtout un), sonnés, accusaient le coup... Et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un se leva et posa si brusquement ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table, que le bruit sec fit sursauter tout le monde...

_Ca suffit, maintenant !_ Explosa Hyde. _Vous êtes ridicules, autant l'un que l'autre !_

_Hein ?_ Fit Tetsu, surprit encore.

_Toi,_ répliqua Hyde sans ménagement, _tu es un idiot. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te félicite alors que tu lui caches des choses ? Ce n'est pas très malin ! Et toi, _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Nakamaru_, ne sois pas si impulsif ! Ecoute ce qu'il a à dire, avant de le condamner ! Et tu verras qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre en boule..._

Nakamaru qui s'était arrêté, se retourna, visiblement assez crispé. Alors là, s'il y en avait bien un avec qui il ne voulait pas en discuter... Il considéra un instant Hyde et visiblement, l'admiration passa au second plan pour cette fois. Nullement impressionné, il répliqua assez sèchement :

_Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Hyde-kun, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler ainsi... _

_Hé ho... Sur un autre ton, ok ? Ne me parle pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai rien fait, moi._

_T'es sûr de ça ?_

Ken échangea un regard inquiet avec Tetsu... Visiblement, il ne fallait pas chercher Hyde aujourd'hui; il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience plus tôt, et là... Si Nakamaru continuait sur ce ton là, ça risquait de partir en vrille avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'y faire attention... C'est que leur bonne pâte de chanteur, ne l'était plus trop ces temps-ci. Ken commençait seulement à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. En temps normal, Hyde se serait fait tout petit (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et, compréhensif, il aurait tenté d'arrondir les angles... Là, au contraire, Hyde se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme, et il se mit à parler -crier même, sur la fin- si vite et si fort que Tetsu en eut des suées :

_Nakamaru-kun, je veux bien admettre que tu sois énervé, là... Mais fais très attention ! Tu crois sans doute que je vais m'excuser pour quelque chose vieux de 10 ans au moins ? As-tu perdu la tête ?! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour une histoire finie depuis autant de temps ! Et entre nous, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre en ce moment, merde !_

_Ok... Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... _reconnut Nakamaru, un peu moins fier sur le coup. _Mais tu avoueras..._

_De quoi ? J'avouerai quoi ?! Non mais on se calme, là ! _S'écria-t-il alors qu'il était paradoxalement, en train de s'énerver tout seul... _Tu m'agresses alors que... Mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à expliquer, moi ?_

_Hyde..._ commença Ken, un peu dépassé.

_Je rentre chez moi !_

Si l'on avait été dans un dessin animé, on aurait presque pu lui voir la fumée sortir des naseaux. Réaction qui bien qu'excessive, se comprenait : en ce moment, il était dans une mauvaise passe et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui prenne la tête bêtement. C'est pourquoi le chanteur joignit le geste à la parole et gagna la sortie en claquant la porte, d'un pas lourd. Bon sang, il était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il aurait presque eu envie de taper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Ou plutôt d'aller dans un bar, tiens. Non mais... il était assis là, à s'occuper de ses affaires, voire même à arranger les choses, et il se prenait une tombée sans comprendre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, oui !

A l'intérieur, tout le monde commençait à réagir... Ken, qui commençait à penser que tout cela ne le concernait guère, se leva à son tour et lança :

_Ok... Bon, partage des tâches : moi, je vais tenter de le rattraper. Vous deux, ceci n'est pas le lieu idéal... Mais tant pis. Yukki, tu vas dire à l'équipe que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui et vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer tranquillement. _

_Ok..._ approuva Yukki en se levant. _J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'est mit dans un état pareil cependant... Ca ne le méritait quand même pas..._

_Il n'est pas bien, en ce moment..._ fit Ken._ Il avait juste envie de crier, ça a été l'occasion en or..._

Sur ce, les deux camarades quittèrent la pièce en délibérant sur le cas de leur chanteur histoire de se donner une contenance, laissant les deux hommes restants se dévisager. Un peu énervé qu'une chose qui ne valait pas le coup selon lui, prenne de telles proportions, Tetsu prit la parole :

_Ecoute Yuichi... Je comprends que tu sois énervé..._

_C'est déjà ça._

_Attends... _continua le bassiste difficilement._ Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais saches qu'il n'y a plus rien aujourd'hui, entre... Enfin comme il l'a dit, c'est vieux maintenant, tout ça. Tu ne peux tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir eu une vie avant, non ?_

Nakamaru croisa les bras et rebroussa chemin dans sa direction, décidé à le laisser parler. Ken avait raison, après tout. En fait, à la base, il n'était pas spécialement en colère, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Il avait juste prit la nouvelle en pleine figure, et avait envie d'être seul pour y penser. Ca l'avait mis mal à l'aise tout à coup, d'être au milieu de ce groupe si soudé, qui savait des choses que lui ignorait, et il n'avait pas eu envie de prolonger ce moment désagréable... Et puis le fait de cogiter ajouté à l'intervention de Hyde, ça l'avait bel et bien conduit à la colère, maintenant. Et entendre les dires de Tetsu, qui était à côté de la plaque... Il soupira, fatigué, et murmura :

_Tu ne comprends rien à rien..._

_Alors explique-moi..._ tenta Tetsu, qui ramait de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune chanteur s'avança encore et décroisa les bras, ne sachant toutefois pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts... Il n'était pas le genre à partir fâché, gesticulant ou hurlant. Il restait un calme, de toute façon. Alors même si la situation l'avait pas mal échauffé, il avait encore assez de bon sens pour rester et parler. Et il se sentait bête, en plus. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas être en tort... il se sentait inexplicablement ridicule, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Et puis, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, mais... à ce moment là, il lui avait déjà pardonné. La mine de Tetsu était si coupable et désemparée qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir... Mais à ce stade, pas question de le montrer.

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux, tu sais, _expliqua-t-il._ Je ne peux effectivement pas te reprocher d'anciennes relations, ce serait nul. Je ne suis vraiment pas ce genre de personnes... _

_Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne exactement ?_

_Que tu m'aies menti, _lâcha Nakamaru.

_Je vois..._

Ca, il fallait quand même s'y attendre. Tetsu l'avait su dès le moment où il avait raconté des histoire à propos de ce malheureux bijou... Il l'avait su, mais n'avait pas rectifié le tir... Il était facile de comprendre que cette attitude fasse douter Nakamaru. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait réagi de la même façon. A n'en pas douter.

_Comprends bien la nuance : tu ne me l'as pas dit, soit... encore que... Mais admettons. Mais tu as eu une occasion notamment. Quand je t'ai demandé d'où venait ce pendentif, tu as préféré me mentir. A ma place qu'en déduirais-tu, honnêtement ? 'S'il a menti, c'est que ce n'est pas terminé pour lui...'_

_C'est faux ! _S'écria vivement Tetsu.

_Si je ne jalouse pas cette ancienne relation, _continua Nakamaru, _puisqu'en dehors de ce qui vient de se passer, j'aime beaucoup Hyde-kun, je peux me poser des questions... D'autant que tu le vois toujours beaucoup, bien sûr, et que vous êtes comme les doigts de la main. Si tu avait été honnête, je ne m'en ferai pas, la meilleure preuve étant que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé jusqu'ici. Que tu aies éprouvé le besoin de me le cacher, ça, ça me met le doute. Et même si c'était pour ne pas m'inquiéter, ce n'est pas une solution._

_C'était effectivement pour ne pas faire d'histoires... Tu sais, entre nous, c'est du passé... Des souvenirs lointains... Porter ce pendentif, c'est une habitude, c'est juste ça... La preuve : lui ne porte plus le sien depuis un bail, bien avant son mariage. Et si tu veux, je l'enlèverai, il ne me manquera pas. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune preuve : tu dois juste me faire confiance si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre._

_La balle est dans mon camp, en somme ? _Demanda Nakamaru avec un petit sourire dont Tetsu ne perçut pas bien la signification.

_Juste une chose : si on est ensemble aujourd'hui, tu peux aussi lui dire merci. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a poussé bien des fois, parce qu'il savait avant moi que j'étais... Enfin... _articula Tetsu.

_C'est vrai ? _Demanda Nakamaru en haussant un sourcil.

_Bien sûr !_

Le jeune homme soupira, vaincu. C'est vrai... Tout ça n'était pas bien grave... Il commençait à le connaître, son Tetsu. Maladroit comme pas deux et solitaire, surtout pour gérer les problèmes... Il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Cette histoire là était ancienne, comme Nakamaru en avait eu aussi, dans une moindre mesure... Et il était de toute façon du genre à faire confiance, même si cela devait lui jouer des tours... Non, ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment, c'était que malgré le temps passé ensemble, Tetsu reste aussi discret parfois, sur ce qui le tracassait... Et qu'il préférait éluder les questions quand il sentait que ça pouvait devenir houleux... Ca, c'était un peu gênant. Alors Nakamaru profita de l'occasion pour soulever ce point :

_Tu sais Tetsu... Comment tu comptes t'y prendre si chaque fois qu'un problème pointe le bout de son nez, tu bondis dessus et détournes mon attention ? Ce qui s'est passé là se reproduira : il y aura un malentendu et je m'emporterai... Ca prendra des proportions ridicules, pour un truc qui aurait pu se régler en 5 minutes peut-être._

_Je sais... J'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est un fichu défaut que j'ai..._

_Et bien ce n'est pas toujours un défaut... C'est bien, parce que tu es assez fort pour supporter beaucoup à toi tout seul... Ca fait partie de tes qualités. Sauf que quand on est deux, ça ne marche pas comme ça. _

_Je sais bien..._

_Alors tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me dire quand ça ne va pas, pas me cacher si tu es malade. Et me dire ce que je dois savoir, pas me mentir. Ou même à la rigueur, dire que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce serait déjà mieux... _dit Nakamaru, qui sentait toute amertume le quitter.

_Mais tu sais Yuichi, j'ai fait d'énormes progrès de ce côté là ! Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas car tu ne me connaissais pas avant, mais... Tu crois que j'ai déjà passé des heures au téléphone, moi qui détestait ça ? Je réponds à toutes tes questions en racontant ma vie, depuis le premier jour... Ca m'était jamais arrivé ! C'est énorme, pour moi..._

Nakamaru se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait été très exigeant avec lui... Effectivement, en y repensant, il devait constater que Tetsu parlait de plus en plus de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ressentait... Et puis, il pouvait parler, lui. Avec sa façon de quitter la pièce comme ça, sans vouloir même en discuter tout de suite... Ca ne valait guère mieux, au fond... Pour faire des reproches à quelqu'un, ne valait-il pas s'assurer d'être soit même, sinon irréprochable, au moins correct ? Lui, il était assez insouciant, finalement... A mener une vie encadrée et réglée pour lui ici, à Tokyo... Tetsu lui, partait sur les routes et il était plus ou moins son propre patron. Il avait des responsabilités et des prérogatives que Nakamaru n'avait pas. Ainsi, prendre l'habitude de tout gérer se dépeignait sur sa vie privée, en plus du fait que cela était déjà son caractère à la base... Il en fit part au bassiste, qui le rassura tout de suite : celui qui était en tort ici, c'était lui et personne d'autre, point à la ligne. Cependant, Tetsu n'osa pas bouger de sa place, alors même qu'il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser. Il avait le droit ? Au bout d'un moment, Nakamaru lança :

_Tu te rends compte ? Concrètement, c'était notre première vraie dispute..._

_Ca veut dire qu'elle est finie ? _Tenta le bassiste, l'air de rien.

_Viens par là..._

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Tetsu s'empressa d'accourir vers lui avec une mine si impatiente et envieuse que le jeune homme éclata de rire aussitôt :

_Tu peux dire de moi... Mais toi aussi, tu le fais pas mal, le regard suppliant !_

_Pas assez, apparement... J'ai même pas encore eu droit à un baiser... _bougonna Tetsu.

_Viens par là, j'ai dit..._

Quoi de mieux, pour sceller une réconciliation, qu'un être adorable qui se pend à votre cou et vous embrasse tendrement, pour dire en même temps qu'il s'excuse, et qu'il vous pardonne ? Tetsu ne trouva pas de sensation plus agréable que celle-ci... Ils n'étaient pas bien doués, l'un comme l'autre, mais ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal finalement, décréta-t-il pour lui-même. Il le serra contre lui en murmurant :

_Tu me fais vraiment faire ce que tu veux, tu sais ça ?_

_C'est vrai ?_

_J'en ai bien peur..._

_Intéressant... _murmura Nakamaru en souriant et les joues rouge. _Dans ce cas... On rentre chez toi ?_

_Aurais-tu des projets ? _Chantonna Tetsu, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

_Ca se pourrait..._

_Je t'offre à dîner avant ?_

_Adjugé !_

La soirée promettait de s'achever de manière plus sympathique qu'elle n'avait commencée, pour eux. D'abord un bon petit restaurant... Puis un retour à l'abri d'un appartement... Oui, ça s'annonçait plutôt pas mal.


	21. Une soirée réussie

**Le premier qui chante _« amour, gloire et beauté »_... XD. Cette fois je l'avoue sans honte : j'ai sombré là-dedans, et encore, c'est rien comparé au prochain chapitre... Si on m'avait dit, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, qu'elle durerait si longtemps... Enfin, voilà le (petit) chapitre 21, qui a sa petite importance... Quelque chose me dit que le 22 sera apprécié par certaines... XD**

Un peu plus tôt et à quelques rues de là, un petit bonhomme marchait d'un bon pas, et sans but précis. Il aurait pu marcher comme ça un bon moment... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Autant dire que ça aurait pu durer un sacré bout de temps. Il était en colère, à cet instant précis, contre le monde entier. Contre les gens qui le bousculaient et à qui il ne pouvait même pas coller une droite, puisqu'il savait bien qu'il se serait fait étaler. Et même pas tellement contre Nakamaru, encore, aussi étonnant que cela paraîsse... Plus contre Tetsu, car c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cette galère. Après tout, s'il avait été franc avec lui au lieu de sans doute tout gérer tout seul, comme toujours, Nakamaru ne l'aurait pas aussi mal prit. Lui, il se retrouvait encore au milieu d'une histoire, à s'attirer les foudres de l'un et bientôt de l'autre -il voyait d'ici, Tetsu l'engueuler d'avoir mal parlé à Nakamaru-... Et soudain, alors même que ça n'avait rien, absolument rien à faire ici, le visage de Megumi passa dans sa tête. Megumi et ses reproches... Il s'arrêta net, au beau milieu du trottoir.

_Ok... Bon... Là si je continue je vais finir par remonter jusqu'au lycée pour retrouver tout ce qui m'a saoulé dans ma vie, jusqu'ici... On se calme..._

C'était plein de bon sens, mais malheureusement, la colère doit s'exprimer. Surtout quand elle est emprisonnée depuis trop longtemps. Comme Ken l'avait bien comprit, ce soir avait été un prétexte. Si ça n'avait pas été cela, autre chose aurait probablement déclenché sa colère peu après, de toute façon... Seulement, il ne la dirigeait pas contre les bonnes personnes. Qu'importe Nakamaru, qu'importe les gens... Qu'importe Megumi, même... Celui qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, finalement, c'était lui. Lui qui avait tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver, qui ne manquait de rien, et qui n'était pas encore satisfait. Il avait l'argent, la beauté, le succès, les amis... Et il trouvait le moyen de n'être pas heureux. Et il culpabilisait de ça, lorsqu'il se disait qu'il avait trop de chance pour se plaindre. Il lui manquait juste... une liberté. Une liberté qu'il ne trouvait que sur scène. La preuve : il avait bien vécu les quelques dates passées, et s'était remis à déconner à peine rentré sur Tokyo. Nul doute que d'ici une semaine, à l'approche des lives, il serait doux comme un agneau à nouveau. Il n'y avait que ça qui le faisait tenir : la scène. Et pour la première fois, il désirait se sentir aussi vivant chez lui, assis à ne rien faire, que sur scène. Ce ne serait bien sûr pas pareil, mais il en avait assez, de ne se sentir bien qu'en chantant ou en jouant... C'est comme si le reste du temps, il était fade... Il voulait sa liberté. Une qui lui permettrait d'être tout le temps heureux. Certes, la cage était dorée, mais elle demeurait une cage. Il était prisonnier de sa passion, un comble !

Ayant repris la marche, il tentait vainement de se calmer, mais il se sentait franchement instable... Il fallait... qu'il se détende... Et surtout, qu'il arrête de penser... Alors il prit une petite rue sur la droite et entra dans le premier bar enfumé qu'il y trouva. Et il commanda un saké. Assis à une petite table tout au fond de la pièce, il avait trouvé un bar où la clientèle moyenne était visiblement bien plus âgée que lui. Le bar du quartier, quoi. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de se faire aborder ici, où personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Il avait à peine attaqué son verre que son portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et cria un _'allo'_ des plus agressifs.

_C'est Kame... J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?_ Demanda le jeune homme qui s'était fait agresser avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

_Non, non... Désolé..._

Hyde se calma un peu, le ton légèrement craintif de Kame lui ayant fait prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation. Inutile de se mettre à dos toutes ses connaissances dans la même soirée, non ? Il fit un effort pour inspirer et combattre l'envie de l'envoyer bouler, vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler...

_Je t'appelais,_ tenta Kame, _par rapport à ta proposition... de me donner des places pour un de vos lives ici..._

_Oui..._

_Ca tient toujours ?_

_Oui oui, bien sûr, _répondit Hyde en appuyant sa tête sur sa main._ Je ne te donnerai ça._

_C'est chouette, merci !_

_De rien._

Hyde répondait avec un ton tellement morne qu'il aurait fallu être idiot pour croire que tout allait bien pour lui... Il se contentait de remuer son verre maintenant presque vide, et de contempler le liquide bouger au fond... Passionnant. Kame, de son côté, hésita un instant. Après tout, même s'il avait envie de savoir... Il n'était personne de particulier pou lui, pour demander des choses un peu plus personnelles... Certes, le courant passait bien avec Hyde, mais de là à... Mais il était tellement ennuyé de l'entendre parler avec une telle voix, lui qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler que de façon enjouée ou comique -à une exception près-...

_Euh, Hyde-kun, je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... T'as pas l'air bien, _finit-il par dire.

_Sans blague... _lâcha Hyde avec un petit rire nerveux.

Un instant de silence passa. Kame fut légèrement refroidi... En même temps, son approche n'avait pas été des plus originales, il fallait bien le reconnaître... La réponse à cette question était si évidente, que ça ne pouvait que saouler Hyde... Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ennuyé de n'être pas plus réactif. Hyde quant à lui, s'était peu à peu calmé. La colère ne durait jamais bien longtemps, chez lui... Et arriva l'inévitable moment qui lui succède toujours : la culpabilité. Il détestait être aussi chiant, même si ça ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il culpabilisait de s'être mit dans un tel état, d'avoir été agressif avec certaines personnes... Et de continuer, là, tout de suite. L'abattement prit donc peu à peu la place de l'énervement.

_Excuse-moi Kame, je suis infect ce soir... Mais c'est pas après toi que j'en ai, _finit-il par dire.

_Je comprends bien. Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_T'as une machine à remonter le temps ?_

_Euh... Non... _répondit bêtement Kame.

_Alors tant pis,_ soupira Hyde, _c'est gentil d'avoir proposé..._

Kame hésita encore. Il tourna la phrase qu'il voulait dire, une ou deux fois rapidement dans sa tête pour voir ce qu'elle donnait... Et il se demanda bien pourquoi il était si nerveux, au fait. Tout énervé qu'il puisse être, Hyde n'était pas un monstre, tout de même. Il s'arrêta de penser quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien à l'autre bout du fil... Il ne fallait pas qu'il raccroche ! Aussi s'empressa-t-il de dire, sur un ton assez léger :

_En revanche j'ai une carte de crédit qui s'ennuie... Tu veux un verre ?_

_Ah désolé, j'ai pris de l'avance là... _murmura Hyde en terminant son deuxième verre.

_Je peux te rattraper, _insista le jeune homme._ T'es où là ?_

_Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir..._

_Et bien je ne dirai rien non plus et tu verras, à force de se lancer des regards méchants, j'suis sûr qu'on se fera rire..._

Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, un sourire passa sur le visage de Hyde. Il eut beau passer sa langue sur les lèvres nerveusement, comme d'habitude, et tenter de reprendre un air sérieux... le sourire persistait. Ca faisait du bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Alors, il se détendit un peu.

_Peut-être bien, _dit-il enfin.

_Tu vas voir, j'vais te remonter le moral... _fit Kame en souriant.

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_Ben... Parce que ça m'ennuie que tu n'ailles pas bien, tiens._

_Ah bon._

_Ben oui, _fit Kame en rougissant, soudainement mis mal à l'aise par ses questions bizarres. _Bon, j'arrive._

Hyde raccrocha et passa ensuite un bon moment à... ne rien faire. Si ce n'est boire. Ca, il enchaînait, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et plus il avançait comme ça, moins il était énervé... et plus il s'en voulait. Il se promis de s'excuser auprès de Nakamaru, et auprès de tout le monde d'ailleurs, dès le lendemain. Il avait au moins le mérite de savoir s'excuser quand il était en tort... Et il espérait sincèrement que ça irait pour son meilleur ami et Nakamaru. Maintenant que Tetsu avait enfin quelqu'un de parfait pour lui, il espérait qu'une vieille histoire ne viendrait pas pourrir celle-là... Et ensuite, quand tout ça serait fait, il se reprendrait en main. Il travaillerait plus dur, puisqu'il n'avait que ça, et il ferait de son mieux. Voilà de beaux projets. Mais pour l'heure, se détendre un peu ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, décida-t-il en attaquant un énième verre.

_Salut ! J'ai fini par te trouver !_

Hyde, dont la tête était enfouie dans ses mains, la releva brusquement. Il regarda avec un air surprit, la personne debout devant lui, qui venait de parler. Quoi ? Déjà ? La notion du temps était très relative ce soir, chez Hyde... Ce qu'il croyait être 10 minutes, en était en fait 40... Et Kame était planté là, enveloppé dans un grand manteau blanc et les yeux plein de larmes, à cause du vent sec. Et le nez tout rouge. Mais il souriait toujours.

_Euh... Ben assieds-toi._

Heureusement, il faisait bon ici... On étouffait même, se dit Hyde, qui y était déjà depuis un moment... Et Kame eut tôt fait de se réchauffer... Tout en enlevant sa veste, il observa Hyde, puis il s'exclama :

_Dis donc, tu es sur ton 31, quand même !_

_Hm ?_

Hyde baissa la tête pour juger de sa tenue... Et merde ! Il était parti si vite qu'il avait embarqué les vêtements mis pour le clip ! Comme il avait passé la journée avec, il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde à les rendre... Surtout vue la façon dont il était parti. Mais ses affaires à lui étaient là-bas... Il allait falloir les récupérer demain... Bon, tout ça n'était pas un drame. Mais ? Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçut d'un fait pour le moins curieux. Kame le regardait toujours, en terminant sa cigarette, sauf que...

_Kame... C'est le filtre que tu fumes, là._

_Hein ? Ah merde ! _

Ecoeuré, Kame écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier déjà bien rempli, sous l'oeil un peu narquois d'un Hyde visiblement redevenu lui-même... Il eut un petit rire gêné, tandis qu'il commanda un verre pour parler d'autre chose. Comme prévu, et bien qu'il aille mieux, Hyde n'était guère bavard... Le regard souvent ailleurs, il ne bougeait que pour boire ou fumer. Il avait prévenu, Kame le savait. Néanmoins, il commença à trouver l'atmosphère lourde... alors il essaya de parler de diverses choses, à commencer par leurs concerts à Tokyo, l'objet de son appel tout à l'heure... Hyde répondait par oui ou par non au début. Le minimum syndical, quoi. Et puis devant les efforts et la patience de Kame, il décida de prendre sur lui. Après tout, Kame avait été gentil, de s'intéresser à ses problèmes et de venir pour boire un verre avec lui... Alors autant mettre tout le reste de côté pour l'heure, et être aimable. Il y arriva, au bout d'un moment. L'alcool aidait, sans aucun doute. Ca le détendait. Il sentait les tensions dans son dos et ses épaules, se défaire... Son coeur se faisait plus léger... Et son mal de tête avait disparu... Il se sentait juste un peu... Dans le flou. Il avait trop bu... Il n'était pas ivre, mais juste... dans un état un peu bizarre où rien ne semble pouvoir vous énerver, presque euphorique que l'on est... Il ne distinguait plus que le bruit des conversations autour de lui, qui formait une masse de brouhaha incohérant et assomant... La chaleur de l'endroit... Les verres qui se succédaient... Et Kame qui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et une inquiétude lui traversant le visage...

_Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Ca ira pour rentrer ? Tu as bien bu, quand même..._

_Je ne suis pas encore parti_, répliqua tranquillement Hyde. _Et tu m'as l'air plus touché que moi..._

C'est vrai que Kame avait l'air de moins tenir la distance, lui... Mais bon, tant qu'à être là, autant ne pas se borner au jus d'orange. D'autant que en ce qui le concernait, l'expression 'boire pour oublier' était de mise... Il se sentait bizarre, et ça ne datait pas de ce soir... Alors comme ça avait l'air de marcher pour Hyde, il aspirait lui aussi à avoir l'esprit un peu plus libre et serein... Et la soirée se prolongea ainsi, tard dans la nuit, dans une ambiance chaleureuse, enfumée et alcoolisée...

A un autre endroit de la ville, dans un autre cadre, un petit couple passait une bonne soirée. Le restaurant était assez classe, et franchement, tout était impeccable. Du décor aux serveuses, en passant par la nourriture. Nakamaru se réjouissait de voir Tetsu manger de si bon appétit, même s'il remarqua qu'il s'était remis à tousser et à faire des poussées de fièvre... Cette bonne grippe ne le lâcherait pas facilement, à l'évidence... Même si de l'extérieur, ils dînaient comme deux amis, c'était un repas plus qu'appréciable. Il scellait définitivement la réconciliation, et la certitude qu'on partait sur des bases plutôt saines... Ainsi parlèrent-ils de choses et d'autres, plus privées que professionnelles... Et Nakamaru dit de lui-même, qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de Hyde dès le lendemain. Tetsu en fut surprit...

_Tu vois,_ dit Nakamaru, _moi je te fais confiance. Et je l'aime bien. Donc il n'y a pas de raison que ça change, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il pourrait aller mieux en ce moment... après tout, il a eu le temps de se marier après votre histoire... Et il t'a poussé à être avec moi, c'est donc que je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire._

_Toi,_ fit Tetsu, réellement épaté, _t'es incroyable ! Tu sais ça ?_

_Tu penses vraiment ça ?_

_Oh oui... T'es génial..._

_Bon, on prend le dessert tout de suite, parce que si tu continues avec ces yeux et cette voix là en me disant de telles choses, on va finir par se faire virer pour atteinte à la pudeur._

Tetsu éclata de rire. Il était de moins en moins timide, celui-là ! Enfin, il n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre, en même temps... Vivement qu'ils rentrent chez lui...


	22. Une nuit agitée

**Un bon chiffre, le 22 :)... Pour la première partie de ce chapitre, si le 'propos' a peu de chances de déplaîre je pense XD, j'espère néanmoins l'avoir réussi... Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, alors j'espère que ça ira. Pour la seconde partie, là... Je me demande bien quelles seront les réactions... J'ai beaucoup hésité et finalement j'ai choisi cette option là, alors on verra bien ce que vous en pensez... :). Il est très court ce chapitre, mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas couper ces deux scènes avec autre chose.**

**En passant, merci encore de laisser tous ces commentaires, encouragements... Ca fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

Les voisins de Tetsu étaient partis en vacances, ces jours-ci... Et heureusement. Car dans le couloir, et plus exactement sur son palier, deux paires de mains balladeuses titillaient respectivement le corps qu'elles avaient à leur portée, dans la pénombre... Deux lèvres partirent à la rencontre d'un cou qui n'attendait que ça... Et finalement, une main s'échappa à regret de la bataille, pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte... Fermée à clé, bien sûr. Clé qu'il fallu trouver, et c'est fou ce qu'un pantalon et une veste peuvent receler comme poches ! Nakamaru, toujours prêt à rendre service, aida à chercher... Quoiqu'en y repensant, il n'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer, là... Finalement, Tetsu utilisa ce qu'il lui restait de raison pour sortir la clé, la tourner dans la serrure, abaisser la poignée et les faire entrer. Il chercha l'interrupteur... Et il ne le trouva jamais, malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de son propre appartement. Nakamaru semblait vraiment impatient... Il faut dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotions. Nakamaru, même s'il en avait appris de belles, était plutôt content finalement. En effet, grâce à tout cela, il avait beaucoup appris sur Tetsu, et il le cernait un peu mieux désormais... Et il l'en aimait d'autant plus, du coup. Et la fin de soirée avait été si douce et appaisante, qu'il se sentait redevenir encore pire qu'un adolescent. Les sous-entendus avaient fait le reste, et son impatience sur le chemin du retour, n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que bientôt, Tetsu allait repartir en tournée et qu'il devrait le laisser à des milliers de personnes... Alors il en profiterait au maximum, avant ça... Et ça prenait plutôt une bonne tournure, c'était certain.

Il se retrouvera, il ne sait trop comment, poussé sur le lit, sans comprendre comment il avait attéri là... Pas encore totalement à l'aise, le jeune homme n'osait pas vraiment prendre d'initiatives... Mais Tetsu ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, loin de là... Il fallait encore être patient avec lui... Et puis, le bassiste avait quand même des choses à se faire pardonner... Il déposa une multitude de baisers brûlants dans son cou tout en s'installant avec précaution au-dessus de lui. Ce faisant, il voulut ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son manteau, mais elle resta coincée... Et forcément, Nakamaru éclata de rire et vint à son secours, se disant que Tetsu était bien capable de se faire mal... Manteau, chemise... Tout ce qui faisait barrage ne faisait pas long feu... Et Nakamaru frissonna lorsque les mains froides de Tetsu se promenèrent sur son torse. Il était certes moins angoissé que la première fois, mais pas non plus aussi détendu que possible... ce que Tetsu comprit bien. Alors il prit tout le temps nécessaire, ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer. Des caresses, des baisers, des sourires, des mots doux... Tout ce qui envoya Nakamaru la tête dans les étoiles avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent... Il sentit son pantalon lui être retiré, et il n'opposa évidemment aucune résistance... Mais il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit une main s'aventurer sur son entrejambe, au travers de son boxer... Le rouge lui monta aux joues en une fraction de seconde, et Tetsu s'arrêta un instant pour comprendre si cette réaction signifiait de la gêne, ou bien...

_Continues..._ murmura Nakamaru.

Obéissant, Tetsu se chargea d'en finir avec le dernier vêtement restant, pour pouvoir être plus efficace. Il fit glisser sa main sur son entrejambe avec une lenteur insoutenable, puis un peu plus vite... Et les gémissements de Nakamaru s'intensifièrent... Ca faisait déjà... de longues minutes, que ce petit jeu durait. Et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Tetsu et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre...

Et le bassiste finit par entrer en lui, un peu plus brutalement que prévu, puisqu'au même moment, Nakamaru avait entreprit quelques suçons pour le moins excitants... Ce fut un peu douloureux au début, mais cette fois, le jeune chanteur savait bien que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Et effectivement, à mesure que les va et viens s'intensifiaient, il se sentait partir... D'abord, il s'agrippait à Tetsu avec force, et plus le bassiste allait vite, plus il sentait ses forces le quitter. Il adorait cet état de total abandon, où il ne distinguait plus grand chose, hormis le visage de son amant et ce plaisir qu'il lui donnait... Et alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre plus intense que ça, Tetsu se retira presque complètement, pour mieux se rapprocher... Et il recommença ses coups de rein sans prévenir et rapidement, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une vague de gémissements et cris chez un Nakamaru autant surprit que ravi... Ses mains courraient sur le torse et le dos de Tetsu, sur ses épaules aussi... Et puis d'un coup, elles s'y accrochèrent avec force. Tout son corps se raidit brutalement, et la seconde d'après, il se détendit. Il se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces alors que ses bras retombèrent sur le matelas et qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Et puis... quelque chose de chaud... Le tête de Tetsu qui se posa sur son torse, et son corps sur le sien... Alors il referma ses bras autour de lui, et le seul geste qu'il put faire, c'était de caresser inlassablement ses cheveux. Un geste qui avait toujours un effet appaisant sur Tetsu. D'ailleurs, tout chez Nakamaru, l'appaisait, quand on y repensait... Il avait apporté de la stabilité, dans sa vie qu'il menait à 100 à l'heure...

Et bizarrement, au lieu de tomber dans le sommeil comme il aurait été logique que cela arrive, aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir maintenant. Alors sans bouger pour autant, ils commencèrent juste par profiter de l'instant... et puis ils discutèrent. Des heures durant. C'était une chose qui s'était installée dès le départ entre eux, et qui n'était jamais partie. En y repensant, la communication, c'était toujours ce qui pêchait chez Tetsu, et ce qui avait fait capoter toutes ses histoires... alors là, il multipliait les efforts, il fallait le reconnaître. Efforts ? Même pas, en plus. C'était comme si tout était naturel... Il devenait une personne plus sereine, au contact de Nakamaru. Et il aimait bien ce changement en lui.

Le jour commençait à poindre depuis un moment déjà. Autre part, toujours à Tokyo, la lumière commençait à remplir un appartement encore plongé dans la pénombre, peu de temps avant... Et comme il avait un peu froid, et surtout qu'il se sentait patraque, il ouvrit les yeux en grognant... Hyde se retourna, puis se mit assis dans son lit... qui tournait encore un peu. Bon sang, quel mal de tête ! C'était à se demander si Yukki et sa batterie n'avaient pas élu domicile dans son crâne... En plus de ça... Le ventre complètement en vrac... La bouche pâteuse... Pas bien, quoi. Il avait beau tenir l'alcool, cette fois-ci il avait fait très fort... Autant dire que quoi qu'il arrive, la journée serait longue et difficile... Elle se passerait sûrement à grands coup d'aspirine et de siestes... Une chose le titilla, tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir complètement les yeux tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains : il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la soirée précédente... Il se voyait bien dans le bar qu'il avait trouvé, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais après... Comment était-il rentré chez lui, par exemple, ou à quelle heure ? Un fameux blanc. Au milieu de ses réflexions, il entendit... un soupir. Et là, Hyde déglutit, relevant brusquement la tête. Voyons... Impossible qu'il s'agisse d'Hiroki, il ne devait arriver que... dans l'après-midi, au fait... Cette hypothèse là, il pouvait l'oublier. Il remarqua alors, autour de lui sur le sol, des vêtements qui traînaient à droite et à gauche. Et pas seulement les siens. Il y avait notamment un grand manteau blanc, au pied de son lit... Et là, Hyde commença à avoir des bouffées de chaleur, tellement il stressait. _'Oh non...'_. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna enfin la tête, observant ainsi la personne paisiblement endormie sur le ventre, à côté de lui... Et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, en même temps que son mal de tête s'amplifia d'un seul coup.

_Oh putain... _murmura-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_


	23. Retour à la réalité

**Ce chapitre là est plus long que le précédent, je suis pardonnée ?... J'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire cette première scène exactement comme je l'avais en tête, mais bon malgré tout, j'espère que ça passera :)... Il s'en prépare de belles, je vous préviens XD...**

C'était maintenant deux mains, qu'il avait mit devant sa bouche, comme s'il priait intérieurement le ciel que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et les rouvrit brusquement... Et non... il ne rêvait pas. Il n'était pas tout seul ici, décidément non. Impossible de calmer les battements précipités de son coeur... C'était la panique la plus totale.

_Je... Je le crois pas... J'ai... J'ai quand même pas..._

Hyde souleva brutalement le drap qui le recouvrait, puis le lâcha, abattu. Et si... Il n'avait plus aucun vêtement sur lui, et il y avait fort à parier que l'autre aussi. Et en général, on passe rarement la nuit dans le même lit que quelqu'un, avec pas mal d'alcool dans le sang qui plus est, sans avoir rien fait... Surtout si on se retrouve nu au matin. Hyde ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler... Mais rien... Il se souvenait bien de toute la soirée, ça oui... Il se voyait même, à la rigueur, se lever et sortir du bar pour rentrer chez lui d'un pas incertain... Mais alors, le reste... Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et ne pas s'en rappeler ! Quoique... Peut-être ne s'était-il rien passé ?... En relevant la tête, jetant ainsi un coup d'oeil à tous les vêtements lancés ça et là au sol, il eut un petit rire nerveux... Là, c'était vraiment naïf de croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?! D'abord, est-ce qu'il devait le réveiller ? Ou le laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible, se rhabiller et faire mine d'avoir dormi sur le canapé ? _'Non, là tu dérailles !'_ se dit-il avec angoisse. Et enfin, le corps endormi à côté de lui commença à bouger... Ses yeux papillonnèrent, signe qu'il se réveillerait bientôt...

_Putain, je suis mal... _pensa Hyde en serrant les poings.

Bon, que faire ? Partir en courant ?... Pas très glorieux, et puis c'était quand même chez lui. Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?... Non, si même lui n'y croyait pas, aucune chance de lui faire gober ça. En parler ?... Mais il ne se rappelait de rien... Il était tellement occupé à se faire les demandes et les réponses, qu'il ne vit pas que la personne à côté de lui le regardait avec des yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, mais aussi bien écarquillés.

_Euh... Je... Bonjour... _bafouilla Hyde.

Bien. Pour une banalité mal placée, ça se posait là... Bravo, excellente entrée en matière. Sauf que l'autre semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, bizarrement. Il se redressa enfin et regarda de tous côtés, semblant se demander ce qu'il fichait dans une chambre qui n'était manifestement pas la sienne... Hyde eut l'impression de se voir quelques minutes auparavant. A l'évidence, il avait l'air aussi surprit que lui. Quant à savoir s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou non, ça... Alors il résolut de prendre les devants, sinon la situation allait devenir gênante. Non en fait, elle l'était déjà.

_Ecoute... Euh... Je pense à voir ta tête, que tu ne sais pas comment tu as attéri là..._

_Non..._

_La question peut sembler bizarre, mais... tu as toujours tes vêtements ?_

_'Excellent, Hyde, tu progresses...'_ se dit ironiquement le petit chanteur. Il ne détendait pas vraiment l'atmosphère, là... Au contraire, Kame semblait de plus en plus angoissé et embarrassé. Il le regardait comme s'il tentait de percevoir ce que Hyde pensait... Et à la façon dont il rougissait, la réponse à la question précédente était évidente... Alors le chanteur enchaîna, dans le but d'éviter tout silence insupportable :

_Tu te souviens d'hier ?_

_Un peu... _murmura Kame en fuyant son regard.

_Bon... Peu importe, à la limite, la question n'est pas là. Kame, je suis vraiment désolé ! _s'écria-t-il en inclinant la tête.

_Quoi ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai... Bon sang, je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé !_

Impossible pour Hyde de réfléchir calmement ; trop de choses s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, quoi dire, comment rattraper le coup et éviter de passer pour le dernier des enfoirés... De toute façon, le mal était fait. Mais Kame n'avait pas l'air spécialement en colère... juste bizarre. Probablement l'alcool qui restait dans son sang, qui le faisait fonctionner au ralenti. C'était sans doute la situation la plus gênante qu'il lui soit arrivé. Et Hyde n'était pas loin de penser que c'était également son cas. Il était dégoûté de lui-même, inquiet, affolé même... et toujours ce mal de tête insupportable...

_Tu ne te rappelles pas ? _Demanda le jeune homme, réagissant à ses mots.

_Non... enfin, là ça commence à me revenir, mais c'est encore flou... Pourquoi ? Tu te souviens, toi ?_

_... Non..._

Peu convaincant. Mais enfin, Hyde n'allait pas lui demander de lui raconter, tout de même... Et puis d'un coup, comme si c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se réveillait, Kame sortit du lit, enveloppé dans la couverture, et il eut l'air nettement moins calme. Il se mit à faire les 100 pas de façon assez comique, même si Hyde n'avait pas envie de rire, en serrant la couverture comme s'il s'y accrochait... Et il semblait énervé tout à coup. Un changement d'attitude brusque que Hyde mit sur le compte du brouillard alcoolisé qui se dissipait, et de la réalité qui avait fait à Kame l'effet d'une gifle...

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait... _percuta Kame d'une voix forte. _Oh bon sang, mais quel con !_

_Je suis... _commença Hyde pour se défendre.

_Pas toi ! Moi ! Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil ?! Et j'ai pas choisi n'importe qui, en plus !... Sans compter que cette fois-ci c'est foutu, Naka-chan ne me pardonnera jamais un coup pareil !_

_Bon sang... Je me sens si mal par rapport à toi... _murmura Hyde en serrant les dents.

_Ecoute, _décida soudainement Kame, _je vais rentrer chez moi, et on va... faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Hein ?_ S'étonna Hyde. _T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_C'est surtout la seule chose à faire. C'est simplement la conséquence d'une soirée alcoolisée, pas vrai ? Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Je ne suis pas une jeune fille qui risquerait de tomber enceinte... _dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

_D'accord, mais..._

_C'est bon, je te dis. Et par la même occasion, je crois que c'est aussi le dernière fois qu'on se voit..._

_Hein ? Mais attends !_

Enfin non... A le dire comme ça, avec tant d'empressement, on aurait pu croire... Sûr qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir 'comme ça', mais enfin... Ils avaient sympathisé, avant ça, non ? Alors tout effacer comme ça... Pour une fois que Hyde se liait plutôt facilement avec quelqu'un... Et puis ça faisait trait 'on évite le problème'... Et même, à la fin ! Laisser les choses comme ça, c'était trop bizarre... Mais Kame fut clairement catégorique :

_Non.Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai pourri la vie de Naka-chan parce qu'il était avec quelqu'un de célèbre et de plus âgé... Pour faire exactement la même chose par la suite ! Eux, ils ont de la chance de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, moi j'en veux pas plus, j'ai déjà donné ! Et si je ne suis pas capable de suivre mes propres conseils, je ne serai plus crédible !_

_Mais tu parles comme si on était... _s'étonna Hyde, s'étonnant de la comparaison emplyée par Kame.

A le définir comme ça, ça avait moins l'air de l'affaire d'une nuit sans conséquences... Et Hyde eut un peu peur, à cet instant, qu'ils ne soient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. A les comparer avec ce couple qu'étaient Nakamaru et Tetsu... Ce n'était aps d utout pareil, ne venait-il pas de le dire, que ce n'était rien ? Mais Kame le coupa aussitôt, effaçant jusqu'au plus petit de ses doutes :

_T'en fais pas, y a pas de 'on', _dit-il fermement._ ''angoisses pas par rapport à ça, on est d'accord. Alors tu vas reprendre la route bientôt de toute façon, moi je vais vivre ma vie, et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Oui mais... J'ai quand même pas l'impression..._

En fait, Hyde ne s'attendait à rien de précis. Juste qu'il avait tellement angoissé à propos de sa réaction, que le voir si ferme et si implaccable, ça le déstabilisait. Surtout qu'au débuit, il était stressé... D'où venait un tel changement d'attitude ? Mais il devrait s'en réjouir, au fond. Pas d'explications houleuses, pas de malentendus, pas de crise... Non, c'était parfait. Kame se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, lui fit un signe d'au revoir et s'empressa de partir. Ce que Hyde ne vit pas, c'est qu'une fois dehors, le jeune homme ne quitta pas le palier tout de suite. Adossé contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, il put enfin inspirer un grand coup et tenter de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait épuisé toute sa dose de courage pour les années à venir, à se montrer si sûr de lui et direct comme ça... Alors qu'il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient, de lui parler sur ce ton. Mais partir directement n'aurait pas éclairci la situation. Comme ça au moins, c'était fait. Et peu importe si une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Il finit par bouger pour aller travailler, et décida de ne plus penser à ce moment de sa vie qui n'avait d'autre conséquence que de le faire se sentir honteux.

A l'intérieur, Hyde finit par aller prendre une douche, histoire de décuver un peu et d'y voir plus clair... Mais même en étant propre et frais, rien n'avait bougé. Il ne pouvait pas se réjouir, même en sachant que Kame ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait commis une erreur, probablement perdu un nouvel ami dans l'histoire, sans parler de la réaction de Tetsu... Car il fallait le dire à Tetsu. Et qui plus est, cette histoire lui montrait qu'il déconnait ferme, en ce moment. Elle fut comme un déclic, qui lui fit prendre conscience que le chemin qu'il empruntait n'était pas bon... Boire pour oublier sa colère... S'énerver pour rien... Se sentir mal... Et coucher avec le premier venu comme si c'était la solution... 'Premier venu' ? Même pas, en plus. Il alla prendre un cachet pour passer son mal de tête et s'allongea pour récupérer... Sur le coup de midi, on frappa à sa porte. S'étant préparé pour l'occasion, il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air impassible, et il alla ouvrir :

_Papa !_

_Hey, salut mon grand ! _Fit Hyde en se mettant accroupit pour réceptionner le bonhomme haut comme trois pommes qui fonçait sur lui.

_Bonjour..._

_Salut, Megumi... _répondit-il en se redressant, Hiroki dans ses bras.

Il y avait ça aussi. La dernière fois n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, entre eux... Alors pitié, pourvu qu'elle ne recommence pas à lui prendre la tête... Sans ça, il pèterait un câble pour de bon. Il ne voulait plus de disputer avec elle. Il avait l'impression que ça tuait ses souvenirs. Même séparés, il conservait les souvenirs de certains moments heureux... Et à se disputer avec elle comme ça, à entretenir sa rancoeur, il n'arrivait plus à être objectif et à se rappeler qu'il l'avait aimé, un jour... Et il ne voulait pas penser à son mariage comme à une mauvaise chose. Alors il ne fallait plus se disputer. Pour ne pas tout gâcher. Mais tandis que Hiroki entra poser son sac à dos dans le salon, ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Un peu embarrassée, Megumi prit la parole :

_Hideto... Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée... J'ai été dure avec toi... Et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit._

Alors ça... Ca y est, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour le rendre dingue en fait, c'était ça ? Quel revirement... Et lui qui était les bras croisés, sur la défensive et prêt à une nouvelle joute verbale... Du coup, il en fut tellement décontenancé qu'il ne répondit rien.

_Parfois, le petit te réclame, et... Ca m'a énervé. C'était dur, pour moi, de lui expliquer... alors je m'en suis prit à toi. Et je m'en excuse. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, et tu y arrives parfaitement bien. Alors si tu pouvais ne pas m'en vouloir pour tout ça..._

Hyde l'avait écouté sans broncher. Et il se sentit réellement content. D'abord, il y avait les excuses en tant que telles, bien sûr. Mais ce qui lui faisait plus plaisir encore, c'était que Megumi reconnaîsse qu'il faisait bien. Qu'elle le lui dise. En tant que mère de son fils, ces paroles là n'avaient pas de prix, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Hyde n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, aussi s'empressa-t-il de répondre :

_Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien, ce que tu viens de me dire... Quant à moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité si mal... Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment..._

_C'était mérité... Alors... On oublie ?_

_C'est déjà fait, _fit Hyde en souriant, sentant un poids s'envoler de son coeur.

_Alors dans ce cas, je vous laisse entre hommes... Tu me le ramènes quand ? _

_Le 27 au soir... Le 28, je décolle pour Nagoya._

_C'est noté. Une petite semaine tous les deux... Amusez-vous bien ! _Fit Megumi en souriant.

_Merci. Prends soin de toi._

Que c'était bon, ça... Ca ne recollerait rien, mais ça changeait beaucoup... Ca lui redonnait un peu confiance en lui. Et ce n'était pas inutile, en ce moment. Il ferma la porte et entreprit de préparer le déjeuner, puisque apparement, non content de lui ressembler comem deux gouttes d'eau, Hiroki avait aussi hérité d'un certain appétit... En passant devant lui pour rejoindre la cuisine, il lui lança :

_Hiroki, ta maman est super, tu savais ça ?_

_C'est la plus jolie !_ Répondit l'enfant sans hésitation.

_En effet,_ ajouta Hyde, touché par sa bouille adorable à ce moment là. _Allez mon grand, tu viens m'aider à faire à manger ? _

_Je peux jouer avec mes voitures ? _

D'accord... Débrouillard, cet enfant là... Hyde s'attela donc à ses préparatifs tout seul, puis il le fit manger, son estomac à lui étant trop patraque pour avaler autre chose que de l'eau... Et puis ils se collèrent devant la télé un bon moment... jusqu'à ce que Hyde ne sente Hiroki tomber de plus en plus contre lui... Il dormait presque. Une petite sieste, voilà un bon programme. Délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le borda, se disant qu'il avait tout de même de la chance d'avoir un enfant aussi calme... Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'imiter et à récupérer, la sonnette retentit. Il bondit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour éviter de réveiller Hiroki, et ouvrit brusquement.

_Coucou !_

_Tet-chan ?! Mais..._

Tetsu... Ca lui faisait faire un bond en arrière, jusqu'à la veille... Les évènements qu'il avait tenté d'oublier en se concentrant sur son fils... Mais en remontant le temps jusqu'au début de la soirée précédente, son attitude lui revint en mémoire, aussi s'écria-t-il :

_Tet-chan, bon sang ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé pour hier... Je t'ai mal parlé, et puis Nakamaru-kun... J'ai été si..._

_T'inquiète pas, va... _répondit Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ça va entre vous !_ Continua le chanteur sur le même ton._ Il ne se fait pas d'histoires ? Si jamais vous deviez être en froid à cause de..._

_Doiha-chan, stop ! Yuichi ne t'en veut pas, et si tu me laisses te raconter, tu en seras convaincu._

Hyde le fit entrer, lui précisant que Hiroki était là et dormait, pour qu'il adapte le volume sonore... Et Tetsu lui raconta donc tout... et à mesure que le bassiste parlait, Hyde se sentait soulagé... Si jamais ils avaient dû se disputer... il s'en serait voulu à mort. Mais tout était pour le mieux. Un brin épaté, il ajouta :

_Dis donc, quand même... Nakamaru-kun, c'est un sacré type !_

_N'est-ce pas ?_ Dit fièrement Tetsu.

_Je pense que tu es tombé sur la perle rare, Tet-chan,_ fit Hyde en souriant. _Tu le mérites, après tout. _

Hyde se dit néamoins qu'il irait plus tard présenter ses excuses à Nakamaru en personne... Sauf que croiser Nakamaru, c'était aussi avoir une chance sur deux de croiser... Bon. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Quelle galère... Il avait beau s'être calmé, il était toujours énervé par sa propre attitude. Cette faiblesse qu'il avait eu, ce grand n'importe quoi généralisé qu'avait été la soirée de la veille... 'Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé', hein ?La bonne blague... Evidemment, Tetsu n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses hésitations, bien visibles malgré le grand sourire que Hyde s'efforçait d'afficher.

_Doiha-chan... Tu vas bien ?_

_Hm ? Oui, oui... _mentit Hyde.

_Tu as prit une cuite hier soir, non ?_

_Comment tu sais ?!_ S'écria Hyde, se disant que ça y est, le réseau Kame-Nakamaru-Tetsu avait marché !

_Euh... _répondit Tetsu, surprit de son agitation. _Juste que tu as l'air crevé, tu ne grignotes rien, et de toute façon vu l'état dans lequel tu es parti hier..._

_Oh, je..._

Hyde baissa la tête, incapable de mentir... Tetsu soupira pour la forme, et montra le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui :

_Tiens... Tes vêtements... Je suis passé les chercher ce matin... Par contre il faudra que tu rendes les autres... En théorie, tu n'étais pas censé partir avec..._

_C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont... Dans la machine à laver, _fit Hyde en rougissant.

_Ah ? T'es bien consciencieux..._ fit Tetsu en haussant un sourcil surprit.

Et là... Il le connaîssait beaucoup trop pour passer à côté de ce qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Hyde rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, il fixait le sol comme s'il voulait y disparaître... Et sa voix était devenue toute petite, comme s'il attendait de se faire engueuler... Ca et le coup des vêtements...

_Euh... Doiha-chan ? Il s'est passé quoi au juste, hier soir ?_

_Hein ? Rien ! _S'exclama Hyde en sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

_Ok, donc il s'est bien passé un truc... _

Hyde pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre frénétiquement, se sentant presque liquéfié. Comment réagirait Tetsu ? Mais là, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide... Quitte à se faire engueuler. Alors il se calma un peu et finit par parler :

_Tet-chan, j'ai fais une connerie._

_Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? _L'encouragea son leader.

_Oui mais là, tu vas hurler._

_Ok... Bon, tu me fais peur là._

_J'ai... _commença le petit chanteur en vérifiant que la porte de la chambre de Hiroki était bien fermée. _Je suis allé dans un bar, hier soir... Et j'ai bu._

_Logique. Effectivement, je ne vais pas te féliciter._

Pas qu'il était un saint, loin de là... Mais en ce moment, il n'aimait pas associer 'Hyde' et 'boisson' dans la même phrase, voilà tout... Ca l'inquiétait assez. Et il avait raison...

_Non mais ça, c'est rien... _dit Hyde.

_Je suis assis, vas-y..._

_J'ai... j'ai... J'ai couché avec une personne qu'il ne fallait pas._

C'était dit... en partie, du moins. Tetsu se pencha en avant, quittant ainsi le dossier de la chaise, pour manifester son attention au récit. Il joignit ses mains devant sa bouche et soupira, d'un air voulant dire 'que veux-tu que je te dise ?' :

_Ah... Bien sûr, c'est pas très glorieux... mais tu sais, Ken-chan te dirait que c'est pas si..._

_C'était Kame._

Ca avait été lâché comme une bombe, sans aucun ménagement. Hyde avait honte, mais honte... Honte de sa conduite irresponsable... De son attitude générale... Tetsu el regarda et eut un sourire un peu forcé. Il tenta :

_C'est de l'humour, bien sûr ?_

_Non. _

_Ok... Mais comment... _bafouilla-t-il,_ qu'est-ce que tu... Et pourquoi ?!_

_J'en sais rien... Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est... Oh ! _S'écria-t-il soudainement. _Si attends, je me souviens !_

_Parce qu'en plus tu as bu au point de tout oublier ? _Fit Tetsu. _Bravo, c'est de mieux en mieux !_

_Je me souviens... _continua Hyde sans prêter attention à son ami. _Oh, nom de... Comment j'ai pu..._


	24. Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé

**Voilà le chapitre 24, tout chaud ! Au programme : des révélations, du suspens, de l'émotion, de... ! Ahum... Désolée, j'ai un trop plein d'énergie aujourd'hui, c'est dangereux XD... **

Comme un vieux film français du milieu du siècle dernier, les images qui revenaient à Hyde étaient toutes entourées de fumée blanche et de vapeurs d'alcool... Une fumée qui montait jusqu'au plafond... Un vacarme assourdissant créé par des multitudes de conversations différentes qui se croisaient... Et la ronde des serveurs qui passaient entre les tables, qui donnait presque le tournis. Et son cerveau de moins en moins étanche... Et à force, tout le reste paraîssait tellement loin... Le bistro était plein de monde, mais Hyde n'y faisait plus vraiment attention... Kame non plus, du reste...

Hyde rouvrit les yeux, la voix de Tetsu se faisant pressante à son oreille :

_Doiha-chan ? Hou hou ! Allo ?_

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Tu m'as lâché après les bandes annonces, avec ton « je me souviens », là... Alors envoies le générique ! _Le pressa Tetsu.

Hyde décolla son dos de son fauteuil, et vint mettre sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. En face de lui, Tetsu s'était également penché en avant, attentif, et jetant de temps à autres un coup d'oeil à la porte en face de lui, derrière Hyde. Ce n'était assurément pas le moment pour que Hiroki se pointe dans le salon. Le chanteur, les yeux dans le vague comme il essayait de relater ses souvenirs imprécis, commença :

_Ben... On parlait dans le bar..._

_Mais d'abord, _l'interrompit Tetsu, _comment ça se fait qu'il était là ? Tu es allé le chercher ?_

_Non ! Non, enfin ! _Se défendit vivement Hyde.

Et il lui raconta ainsi le début de soirée, encore très clair dans son esprit. Il passa rapidement sur son état de nerfs et ses pensées peu réjouissantes, se contentant de lui expliquer que ça n'allait pas fort. Mais ça, Tetsu en avait eu un vague aperçu. Et puis Hyde lui raconta le coup de fil de Kame, puis sa venue dans le bar... Et leur discussion. Et sa colère qui s'appaisait au fur et à mesure, entre l'alcool et Kame. Mais qui était le plus responsable de son appaisement, entre ces deux faits ? Hyde n'aurait su le dire. Ils avaient parlé longtemps. De choses et d'autres. De leur journée, de leurs amis, de cinéma et de littérature, même... Et puis à la fin, ils avaient même ri, en commençant à entrer dans des délires et plaisanteries pas toujours très fines, mais de circonstances vu leur état... A ce moment de son récit, Hyde s'arrêta net. Comme s'il était en plein film à suspens, Tetsu le relança sans attendre :

_Alors ? Et après ?_

_Après... _continua Hyde en baissant la voix. _Après, je n'avais plus de liquide sur moi... Et j'avais laissé mon portefeuille dans mes vêtements, que tu viens de me rapporter... Il a payé quelques verres, et après je n'ai pas voulu qu'il continue... Alors..._

_Alors ?_

Hyde déglutit, et son regard passa brièvement sur le bassiste. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression en particulier. Il se contentait juste d'attendre patiemment la fin de l'histoire. Après, Hyde savait qu'il aurait droit à un sermon. Et il n'avait franchement pas envie, il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça... Mais il devrait l'entendre. Puisque après, Tetsu trouverait une solution, en tirant les conclusions adéquates. C'était toujours comme ça... Et s'il en trouvait pas ? Chassant ces pensées perturbatrices de son esprit déjà peu clair, Hyde continua son récit en fixant le mur derrière Tetsu, histoire de se donner une contenance...

_Alors, je lui ai proposé de terminer la soirée ici. Au moins on serait plus au calme, ce serait gratuit, et j'avais ce qu'il fallait. Et au cas où il ne serait pas en état de rentrer, j'avais la chambre d'amis..._

_... qui n'a pas servi._

_Non._

Bon. Tetsu commençait à voir un peu ce qui avait pu se passer. Enfin néanmoins, Hyde avait plus d'une fois trop bu avec Ken par exemple, et jamais il ne s'était passé quoi que se soit ! Certes, c'était Ken, il ne fallait donc même pas y songer... Mais tout ça pour dire qu'il ne suffit pas de boire un peu avec quelqu'un pour que tout dérape... Cependant, à ce stade du récit, Tetsu se garda bien de livrer ce commentaire à son chanteur ; il sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas... Avec tout le tact dont il était capable, comme il sentait que Hyde était au bord de l'explosion, il enchaîna :

_Et donc, vous êtes rentrés ici dans la nuit..._

_Voilà._

_Vous avez plus ou moins continué sur le même mode que dans le bar..._

_C'est ça._

_Et une chose en amenant une autre..._

Hyde devint tellement pâle, d'un seul coup, que Tetsu s'arrêta de parler instantanément. Le chanteur soupira et passa les mains dans ses cheveux à presque se les arracher, tellement il était nerveux.

Kame occupait une extrémité du canapé, Hyde était assis sur l'autre, un verre de vin à la main, les genoux juste sous le menton. Ca, il prenait peu de place. Finalement, ils avaient un peu désaoulé en marchant pour rentrer, et ils purent reprendre une conversation à peu près cohérente. Et sans doute rendu moins timide et pudique par la soirée écoulée, Hyde finit par s'intéresser à la vie de son interlocuteur, dans les détails. Forcément, un certain sujet fut assez vite abordé.

_Allez Kame, j't'en prie... _s'esclaffa-t-il. _Tu veux me faire croire que tu es tout seul depuis ton histoire d'il y a un an ?_

_Ben oui..._

_Même pas un petit... Rien ?_

_Non._

_Mais c'est triste ! Je veux dire... Tu es jeune..._

_Et alors ? J'ai pas envie._

_Ah bon ? Ben pourquoi ?_

Hyde s'accrochait à ses réponses comme on se concentre sur n'importe quoi pour retrouver un semblant de sobriété, lorsqu'on a pas mal d'alcool dans le sang... Et ça le fit tilter. C'était quand même Kame. Certes, il ne se tenait pas tellement au courant de l'actualité musicale de ces temps-ci, mais enfin... Il plaisait, Kame. Lui et ses camarades... Il avait eu l'occasion de le voir, à l'enregistrement de l'émission. Sachant en plus les airs de séducteur qu'il se donnait parfois, ça paraîssait vraiment difficile à croire, d'une part qu'il soit seul depuis un moment, et d'autre part que cela ne le dérange pas.

_C'est si surprenant ? _Demanda Kame avec amusement.

_Ben un peu, oui... Je veux dire... C'est naturel, non ?... D'avoir au moins envie de temps en temps, de ne plus être tout seul..._

Hyde ne se sentait pas très clair. Difficile de s'exprimer, avec un esprit si retourné... Il cherchait ses mots et il sentait sa voix se casser, parce qu'il avait trop fumé... Kame était à peine en meilleur état, sauf qu'il était un peu plus guilleret. Souriant de toutes ses dents comme s'il parlait d'une futilité, il s'approcha de Hyde et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

_Je peux te dire un secret ?_

_'Sûr, _acquieça Hyde en adoptant son volume sonore, par réflexe.

_Toutes les personnes qui m'ont attirées jusque là, j'ai fini par sortir avec elles. Et au bout du compte, soit j'ai été déçu, soit on s'est fichu de moi, ou dans le dernier cas, la presse s'en est mêlée... Alors maintenant si quelqu'un me plaît, et bien j'attends que ça passe..._

_Oh... T'es pas drôle en fait, _fit Hyde en haussant les épaules.

Assez décontenancé par cette conclusion sans appel et assez étrange, Kame éclata de rire aussitôt :

_J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, tu remarqueras._

_Non mais sérieusement. Et tu te demandes jamais ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais lancé ? _Demanda Hyde avec curiosité, en s'approchant encore.

_Si, bien sûr._

_Mais de toute façon, c'est que tu n'es pas amoureux. Juste attiré, _décrèta Hyde en se reservant à boire.

_Ah ? Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?_

Hyde but une gorgée et adopta une expression exagérément sérieuse, comme s'il donnait un cours. A mi-chemin entre ce sérieux et cette déconnade, il était irrésistible de drôlerie. Et Kame eut un large sourire en croisant les bras, en adoptant à son tour une attitude poussée : celle de l'élève qui écoutait attentivement les sages conseils qu'on allait lui transmettre. L'index ponctuant ses phrases pour ajouter à la panoplie, Hyde se lança :

_C'est simple. Tu dis que tu attends que ça passe, et donc j'en déduis que ça marche. Ca marche car ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est juste un béguin... Si tu étais amoureux, ça ne passerait pas comme ça, je te prie de me croire._

Impensable, de prendre une tête aussi comique et de dire une chose aussi vraies... Le Kame ivre éclata de rire. Le Kame sobre enregistra ces paroles, loin d'être idiotes. Il baissa la tête, redevenant sérieux, et avoua malgré bien lui :

_J'ai pas dit que ça marchait toujours..._

_Ah ? _Interrogea Hyde. _Tu es intéressé par quelqu'un, en ce moment ?_

_Et bien..._

Kame le premier, ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Et comme réfléchir trop loin était hors de sa portée pour le moment... Il commença par rougir fortement... A sentir le sang lui monter à la tête... Et les mains moites. Et Hyde qui attendait une réponse, visiblement bien curieux ce soir... Qui le regardait sans sourciller... Et Kame baissa la tête. _'Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'agir de façon si bizarre ?'_ se dit-il, frappé par son propre trouble, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il ne s'expliquait pas grand chose, d'ailleurs. Ni son attitude embarrassée, ni ses réponses.

_Ca veut dire oui_, conclut Hyde.

_..._

_Kame, _commença Hyde en rassemblant toutes ses forces pour combattre l'ivresse et parler sérieusement, _je ne suis pas un modèle, je sais bien... Et loin de moi l'idée de te donner des leçons... Cependant, si tu m'autorises un conseil : je crois bien que ce qu'il y a de pire dans une vie, ce sont les regrets. Moi, j'ai horreur de ça. Alors oui, c'est sûr que parfois en tentant ta chance, tu te ramasses, je ne te dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne sais pas toi, mais moi... me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été moins con... Ca me rend malade. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que tu ne devrais pas te protéger comme ça. Sinon, tu te punis, en fait. Et tu passes à côté de plein de choses bien. Je ne te dis pas que tu passeras à côté de la femme de ta vie, mais même si c'est pas celle là, c'est toujours sympa de faire un bout de chemin ensemble..._

_Ce que tu peux être bavard alors, dès qu'on te connaît mieux..._

C'est tout ce que Kame avait trouvé à dire, épaté par ce long discours plein de bon sens. Il s'était concentré au maximum pour bien l'écouter... Et pas mal de pensées l'envahirent, quand Hyde eut fini. D'abord, que ce n'était pas faux. Ensuite, que Hyde avait une façon de mener sa vie qu'il aimait beaucoup. Et enfin... Non. La troisième pensée, il ne voulut pas s'y attarder. Il avait trop bu. Bien trop bu, c'était ça. Et il commençait à penser n'importe quoi. Hyde, surprit par sa réponse comique, éclata de rire et lança avec autodérision :

_J'suis épuisé, d'un coup ! _

_Dis... _demanda Kame après un moment. _Tu les appliques toi, tes précieux conseils ?_

_Oui. Et pourtant j'aurais des excuses pour arrêter, vue la façon dont mon mariage s'est fini. _

_Ca n'est pas passé ?_

_Comme toi et ton amie... _soupira Hyde. _Ca ne passe pas vraiment. Mais au moins, j'ai tout fait à fond. Même me planter, d'ailleurs..._

Kame crut presque avoir désaoulé d'un coup, lorsqu'une pensée le frappa :

_Tu es triste, Hyde-kun._

_J'sais bien ! _Fit Hyde avec une grimace débile.

_Non, c'est pas drôle, _s'entêta Kame, sérieusement._Tu es réellement triste._

Hyde fut frappé de voir une expression toute nouvelle sur le visage du jeune chanteur. Tristesse. Compassion. Empathie. Pas de la pitié, sans quoi il n'aurait pas supporté. Mais une sorte... d'affection mêlée de tendresse, dénuée de toute admiration -chose systématique quand Kame s'adressait à lui, d'ordinaire-... Et Hyde fut surprit d'inspirer de tels sentiments, mais touché aussi. Et puis Kame avait l'air... bizarrement sérieux. Impossible de dire ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser... Alors Hyde décida de briser le silence et la mélancolie qui commençaient à envahir la pièce. Cette nuit, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il retombe dans la sobriété et les soucis. Il se leva brusquement, soudainement incapable de tenir en place. Sans doute les effets secondaires de tout ce qu'il avait incurgité... L'euphorie s'empara de lui d'un seul coup, et il fut bizarrement agité :

_Et tu sais ce que je fais dans ces cas là ?!_

_Non, quoi ? _Demanda Kame, mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

_Un truc stupide ! _S'écria précipitemment Hyde sans aucune cohérence. _Il faut faire un truc stupide, sans queue ni tête, un truc que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal ! Une impulsion ! On fait comme si ça ne comptait pas ! _

_Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste tout à coup... _murmura Kame.

Il croyait presque voir un gosse de 10 ans raconter à un copain la bêtise audacieuse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... Mais il se prit au jeu, avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il se leva à son tour, soudainement fasciné par tout ça : cet appartement à la décoration si chaleureuse et classe en même temps... Cette soirée sans queue ni tête où le délirant cotoyait le sérieux... Et ce type là, en face de lui... Très petit, plus que lui, qui devenait intenable, qui était à moitié ivre et qui pourtant, conservait une aura irrésistible... Une sorte d'attraction dangereuse.

_Mais oui, allez ! _Continua Hyde en lui attrapant le poignet, prêt à l'emmener Dieu sait où... _Vite, vite ! N'importe quoi ! Tout ce qui te passe par la tête ! Et on le fait ! Si tu veux, on ressort s'amuser ailleurs ! Ou on mange un morceau ! Peu importe, il faut juste bouger un peu, sinon on va déprimer ! _

Ca se passa en deux secondes à peine, montre en main, et personne, pas même l'intéressé, n'eut le temps de le voir venir. Kame dégagea son poignet pour à son tour refermer sa main sur celle de Hyde. Il le tira vers lui si brusquement que Hyde perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait encore, et il l'embrassa avec une audace dont il ne se serait jamais crut capable. Et s'il devait s'arrêter, il aurait honte et il désaoulerait sûrement d'une traite. Alors il ne s'arrêta pas de l'embrasser, avec passion. Avec envie et impatience, aussi. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça... Mais l'équilibre de Hyde allié à son étonnement, tout cela rendait ses jambes incertaines, aussi durent-ils se séparer.

_Depuis le temps que ça me faisait envie..._

Kame mit une main sur sa bouche, surprit. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? On le dirait bien, oui... Il avait reprit à son compte toutes les paroles incohérentes de Hyde, et les avaient interprété de manière à ce que cela l'arrange. Faire un truc stupide, hein ? Et bien voilà... et à voir le sourire de Hyde et son regard assez éloquent, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le petit chanteur se stabilisa, et sa tête arrêta de tourner. Il avait dû boire beaucoup, pour fabuler à ce point. Quoi que... non, ça s'était bel et bie nproduit, en fin de compte. Audacieux, Kame. C'est étonnant. Mais pas déplaisant. Il avait fait le premier pas, Hyde fit le second. Et même davantage. C'est lui qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Lui encore qui l'entraîna dans la chambre. Lui enfin, qui commença à le déshabiller...

La suite, il la garderait pour lui. Son regard se remit au premier plan, et il croisa celui de Tetsu. Un Tetsu qui hochait la tête machinalement, comme il enregistrait tout au fur et à mesure. Hyde remit sa tête entre ses mains, les joues rouge et le ventre contracté... Il réfléchissait à toute allure, et il finit par lâcher :

_Bordel... C'est qu'un gosse ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?_

_Je t'ai tellement entendu répéter que c'était un gosse, que j'ai le sentiment que c'est toi, que tu cherches à convaincre... _risqua Tetsu. _Il n'est plus un enfant et après cette nuit là, je suppose que tu as pu t'en rendre compte..._

_Je ne trouve pas ça drôle,_ rétorqua sèchement Hyde.

_C'est vrai, excuse-moi._

_Ce qui me rend fou, c'est d'avoir été si irresponsable ! _Continua Hyde, un brin désespéré.

_Dis donc, _l'interrompit Tetsu,_ loin de moi l'idée de te féliciter ou te dire que tu n'y es pour rien... Mais malgré tout... Sauf cas particuliers, c'est à deux que ça se passe, ça. Autrement dit, si tu tiens à voir ça comme une faute, et bien il est autant coupable que toi._

_Peu importe, à la limite... On se fiche de savoir qui a commencé..._

_Hmm... _fit pensivement Tetsu. _Pas d'accord._

_Précises ?_

_Ben bien sûr je n'étais pas là... Mais je m'interroge sérieusement sur son comportement, d'après ce que tu me dis._

_Du genre ?_

_Il traverse la ville pour accourir quand tu ne vas pas bien, il a à coeur de te remonter le moral, il se confie à toi... _expliqua le bassiste. _Et puis il a l'air gêné au réveil, et retrouve aplomb, assurance et certitudes quand tu commences à t'excuser. Moi je trouve ce changement d'attitude brutal._

_Traduction ? _Demanda Hyde, complètement largué.

_Il ne voulait pas perdre la face, oui. En t'entendant t'excuser, il a fait comme si..._

_Stop stop stop, non ! Kame est amoureux de son ex copine, Kame était ivre mort cette nuit... Fin de l'histoire, _s'affola le chanteur.

Tetsu éclata de rire en entendant cela. Il leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, d'un air de dire _« non mais tu déconnes, là... »_... Un air qui ne plut que moyennement à Hyde, il faut le dire. Mais le bassiste continua avec dérision :

_Et il paraît que moi, je me voilais la face... Ah mais tu es le champion toutes catégories..._

_N'inverse pas les rôles. Je t'ai poussé à aller vers Nakamaru-kun parce que je savais que tu craquais... Mais vas pas me renvoyer l'ascenseur en..._

_Je t'arrête,_ coupa Tetsu, _c'est pas du tout ça. Bien sûr que j'aimerai que tu trouves quelqu'un... Mais la dernière fois où je suis intervenu, ça s'est soldé en divorce où je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère un beau matin devant ma porte... Ca m'a servi de leçon, _continua-t-il, le coeur serré à ce souvenir triste._ Je suis objectif : d'ailleurs souviens-toi que je t'en avais parlé il y a peu... Kame, il ne nourrit pas qu'une admiration de fan à ton égard..._

_Ridicule, _lâcha Hyde.

_C'est ça, oui... Et même toi, mon vieux... tu as été ivre des dizaines de fois. Jamais tu n'avais fait ça. Pourquoi ?_

_J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi ! _ S'écria Hyde. _Tu es drôle, toi ! J'en sais rien, là !_

_Pas si fort, le gosse va se réveiller... _fit Tetsu avec un doigt devant sa bouche.

Hyde acquieça et se calma. Mais ce qui l'énervait, c'est que Testu avait son idée, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Et Hyde détestait qu'on l'analyse de la sorte. Surtout que là, nom d'un chien, non ! Kame était bien gentil, et tout ce qu'on voulait, même... Mais c'était tout. Il crut bon de le préciser :

_Je sais ce que tu crois Tet-chan... Mais tu te gourres. Kame, il ne me plaît pas comme tu le crois. Il est très bien, la question n'est pas là, mais je ne me sens pas du tout attiré..._

_Ah ben oui, t'as raison... D'ailleurs moi aussi quand je couche avec quelqu'un, j'le trouve quand même sympathique après..._ lança Tetsu avec une ironie mordante.

_Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche..._ murmura Hyde en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Il avait l'air de bouder, ainsi. Alors Tetsu qui le connaîssait bien, sut qu'il fallait le dérider, sans ça il risquait l'ulcère, à être si anxieux... Il baissa la tête pour trouver son regard, et murmura sur un ton léger, en articulant bien :

_Râleur._

_Moralisateur, _répliqua Hyde, toujours les bras croisés.

_Ivrogne._

_Coincé._

_Moi, coincé ?! _Suffoqua Tetsu._T'es dur, là !_

Hyde éclata de rire, trop heureux de voir une échappatoire, même furtive. Ca faisait du bien, d'oublier un peu l'angoisse et les remords... Se calmant un peu, il reprit :

_Merci Tet-chan... D'être passé et puis..._

_Mais oui, mais oui, on lui dira... Sérieusement Doiha-chan, tu ne l'as tout de même pas cru quand il te disait d'oublier tout ça ?_

_Hein ?_ Demanda Hyde, qui trouvait la question brutale.

_C'est aussi crédible que Yukki qui se mettrait à danser le tango..._

_Hey ! Sait-on jamais..._

_Ca serait comique, ouais... _fit Tetsu en réprimant un sourire amusé. _Enfin bref ! Moi, indépendemment du fait que je pense qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. _

_Je crois aussi, oui... Je voudrai bien m'excuser mieux que ça..._

_Et ben voilà ! Rhalala je me demande ce qu'on va faire de toi... _murmura Tetsu avec affection.

Hyde sourit et se leva ensuite, ayant entendu un petit cri provenir de la chambre de Hiroki... Il se réveillait au bon moment, cet enfant là, se dit-il. Il alla le chercher et lui donan son goûter... Moment qui prouva que les adultes aussi aiment le nutella, d'ailleurs. Et puis Tetsu prit congé, tandis que Hyde entreprit une grande balade et pas mal de shopping avec son fils...


	25. Oublier

**A force d'écrire cette fic, est arrivé ce qui devait arriver : mon affection pour Kame est revenue XD... Bon, elle n'était pas partie bien loin (il a quand même chanté _'Kizuna'_, hé ho ! :) ), mais ça revient ces temps-ci... Alors du coup avant d'écrire, je me suis regardé _'Yuuki'_, et (outre le fait que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes du coup :'( ) c'est vraiment excellent, ce film là ! Moi je dis : Kame powaaa !!**

**Bien, ça c'était la partie 'racontage de vie', désolée... Enjoy :)**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels Hyde se consacra à deux choses, qui pouvaient se recouper : s'occuper de son fils, et reprendre sa vie en main. D'abord, Hiroki étant chez lui, il ne pouvait pas sortir faire la fête. Il se calma donc sur les excès en tous genres et entreprit de bouger tout de même, mais autrement. Ils sortaient ainsi tous les jours, pour faire les courses, acheter des vêtements ou des affaires à Hiroki, s'occuper de choses et d'autres que Hyde laissait traîner depuis des mois... Peu importe si le moral ne suivait pas, l'importait était que cela ne se voit pas. Et même si Tetsu aurait hurlé d'entendre ça, peu importe : Hyde ne voulait pas passer pour un père faible et à problèmes. Ainsi donnait-il l'image parfaite du bonheur. Intérieurement, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, même si ça allait mieux. Il n'était toujours pas fier de lui, toujours honteux et angoissé... Mais rien ne se fait facilement. Et pour l'heure, seul Hiroki comptait. Il avait tout de même prit le temps d'appeler Nakamaru pour lui présenter ses excuses. Excuses bien entendu acceptées et retournées, puisque le jeune homme n'avait pas été très fin non plus... Ca commençait à prendre forme, tout ça. Et puis autant profiter de ces moments de calme, puisque dans deux jours, ils partaient pour Nagoya.

Ce soir là, Hyde avait autorisé Hiroki à veiller tard, puisqu'ils allaient bientôt se séparer de nouveau. Autant profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé avec lui. Et comme chaque soir, se posait la question importante... Capitale, même : _Le Roi lion_, ou _Aladdin_ ? Choix cornélien, pour le petit garçon. Hyde avait vaguement tenté un _'mais peu importe, tu les connais par coeur...'_, qui manifestement, ne valait rien comme argument aux yeux de Hiroki... Alors tandis qu'il se décidait devant la pile de DVD, le chanteur entreprit un peu de rangement ça et là, histoire de ne pas buter sur un lego s'il jamais il se réveillait en pleine nuit...

_Papa ! J'veux voir celui avec la princesse ! _Cria Hiroki au bout d'un moment.

_Hein ?_ Répondit Hyde depuis le fond du salon. _Mais attends, il y en a une dans tous les dessins animés !_

_C'est celle qui est jolie..._

_D'accord,_ soupira Hyde, _mais ça m'aide pas, ça..._

_Maman est plus jolie qu'elle..._

Hyde sourit, se faisant l'impression d'être complètement gâteux, à ce moment là. Oh et puis zut, après tout, il avait bien le droit de le trouver craquant, son gamin ! Même si avec de telles informations, ils n'étaient pas près de s'y retrouver... Il entendit soudainement la télévision s'allumer, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de récupérer une petite voiture bien callée sous un meuble...

_Hiroki ? On avait dit un dessin animé, pas la télé ! Attends que j'arrive, et je te le mettrai._

_Mais je sais faire tout seul !_

_Ok, un point pour toi... _murmura Hyde en pestant contre son bras trop court.

Il finit par se redresser et alla en récupérer une autre, qui avait glissée sous la table du salon. Et puis d'un coup, il entendit une voix. Une voix familière, désormais. Trop. Il se redressa si vite qu'il se cogna la tête dans la table, en l'entendant. Hiroki accourut aussitôt, au moment où il sortait de là-dessous :

_Ah ! Tu t'es fais mal, papa ?_

_Penses-tu... _grogna Hyde en se retenant pour ne pas jurer comme un charretier.

La vive douleur passée, il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui l'avait engendrée. Cette voix là... Il n'avait pas rêvé, bon sang ! Il comprit que ça provenait sans doute de la télé, et il se précipita devant... Et sur l'écran... Kame. Cette fichue chaîne rediffusait _'Yuuki'_... Ce fameux film dont Jin lui avait parlé l'autre fois comme s'il se prenait pour l'agent de Kame, et qui n'était apparement pas franchement d'une gaieté folle... Ca commençait à peine, visiblement. Hyde leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel en joignant les mains de façon plutôt tragi-comique, en soupirant :

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?! Hein ? 'Y a pas assez de trucs à diffuser dans ce pays, peut-être ? Et il a naturellement fallu que je tombe dessus... C'est pas possible, ce manque de pot que j'ai..._

Alors que son fils le regardait comme s'il se disait : _'papa est bizarre'_, Hyde cessa son monologue surréaliste et un brin désespéré... pour reporter son attention sur l'écran. Kame à moto, avec un sourire d'une simplicité déconcertante, mais d'une réelle beauté aussi. C'était indéniable. Réactions automatiques et en chaîne : les joues de Hyde se couvrirent d'une teinte pourpre, tandis que la température augmenta un peu... Qu'il était gêné ! Il ferma les yeux et se les frotta pour penser clairement... Mais c'était pire. Il ne le voyait plus, mais entendait toujours sa voix si spéciale... Et plusieurs images lui revienrent en tête, en entendant cette voix familière maintenant... Des vêtements qui glissent à terre avec empressement... Des lèvres qui se trouvent avec avidité... Deux respirations saccadées, qui ne laissent guère de doute quant à la suite des évènements et l'envie partagée... Des gestes de moins en moins patients, presque sauvages parfois... Et enfin, alors qu'aucun des deux ne tenait plus, deux corps qui vibrent ensemble du même plaisir, dans une ambiance électrique, excitante... Et cette voix, animée d'un timbre rauque et chargé de sens, qui parlait de temps à autres... C'était on ne peut plus net. Hyde releva la tête en sursaut, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et il fut de nouveau nez à nez avec l'écran. Ses joues étaient en feu maintenant, à se demander s'il n'avait pas des bouffées de chaleur... Ses jambes tremblaient presque, et quant à sa gorge... de l'eau, et vite ! Non mais... A quoi pensait-il ?! D'un geste vif, il s'empara de la télécommande pour mettre une autre chaîne, n'importe laquelle. Puis il se tourna vers Hiroki, qui attendait patiemment :

_Bon alors, tu as choisis, entre Aladdin et le Roi lion ?_

_Oui ! Tarzan !_

_... Logique... _rétorqua Hyde avec un petit sourire. _Je te laisse le mettre, j'arrive._

Il partit dans la cuisine, avec la ferme intention d'ouvrir le congélateur et de se mettre la tête dedans, histoire de se calmer un peu. C'était quoi encore, cette histoire ?! Ils avaient dit qu'ils oublieraient, alors où était le problème ? Sauf que... Ne pas penser à une chose ne signifie pas qu'on l'a oublié... Mais c'était mauvais. Si à l'avenir il devait recroiser Kame, que se passerait-il, s'il se comportait déjà de façon aussi étrange rien que devant son poste de télévision ? Et puis mince, pourquoi ces images là refusaient-elles de partir de son esprit ?

_Papa ! Le méchant va arriver ! Viens ! _Fit une voix terrorisée depuis le salon.

_O... Oui... N'aie pas peur, _se ressaisit Hyde en accourant. _C'est qu'un gros chat._

Le chanteur prit place sur le canapé se plongea du mieux qu'il put dans le dessin animé. Il était vraiment à fond dedans, pourvu qu'il ne pense plus à autre chose... Et puis au bout d'une demie heure, Hiroki s'endormit contre lui. Forcément, il avait passé l'après-midi à courir dehors, et il était assez tard pour lui... KO. Hyde n'eut qu'à le soulever et le porter jusque dans son lit sans qu'il ne se réveille... Ca, il n'avait pas à se plaindre : Hiroki n'était pas un enfant difficile. Il revint dans le salon après l'avoir bordé, et arrêta le DVD, mémorisant l'endroit où ils en étaient pour ne pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre le lendemain... Et puis il se posa dans son canapé, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, maintenant. Car il n'était pas plus fatigué que ça, lui. Quand il prit la télécommande, il hésita un instant et fit mine de zapper, comme s'il devait se justifier. Et puis 'comme par hasard', il retomba sur la chaîne qui diffusait _'Yuuki'_. Il devait rester à peu près 1h, s'il en croyait le programme... Et de toute façon, il connaissait le thème... Mais ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à regarder ça ! C'était trop... bizarre. Certes, ça avait l'air plutôt bien, mais la question n'était pas là... Avec une certaine mauvaise foi, il se dit _'après tout, il regarde bien mes concerts, lui, je peux bien le voir jouer...'_. C'est comme cela qu'il bloqua sur l'écran. Et le visage radieux de Kame, qui incarnait visiblement un garçon à la joie de vivre étonnante. Dans chaque scène, il souriait. _'Il a vraiment ce sourire là ?'_, se demanda le chanteur... Et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lève brusquement pour éteindre la télé et gagner sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps avec la ferme intention de dormir. Mais certaines images assallirent de nouveau son esprit tordu, ce qui le désespéra un peu plus jusqu'à ce que le sommeil n'ait pitié de lui.

Bien cerné par deux grandes piles de feuilles noircies d'écriture, Tetsu retira ses lunettes un instant pour se frotter les yeux, qui commençaient à piquer un peu... Et puis il les reposa de nouveau sur son nez et se replongea dans l'écriture, en hochant la tête au rythme de la musique qu'il entendait.

Posé sur un pouf derrière lui, Nakamaru révisait consciencieusement sa dernière leçon... et butait toujours au même endroit. Il le savait en plus, car il voyait les épaules de Tetsu devant lui, se raidir un coup à chaque fois qu'il se trompait, comme s'il souffrait pour lui. Alors il pinça une corde brusquement, exprès pour le faire réagir, en souriant. Evidemment, Tetsu se retourna en riant :

_Hey, là tu l'as fait exprès !_

_Ben oui..._ répondit Nakamaru en riant à son tour, fier de lui. _Comment tu fais pour écrire comme ça et écouter en même temps ce que je fais ? Moi je ne peux pas penser à plusieurs choses comme ça..._

_En même temps, tu es à deux mètres de moi, alors ne pas t'entendre me paraît compliqué..._

_Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

_J'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait... _murmura Tetsu en souriant._Tu fais de sacrés progrès, tu sais._

S'il y avait un beau compliment à faire à Nakamaru en ce moment, c'était bien celui-là. Son sourire s'agrandit et il en rougit de contentement. Beau compliment, et pas donné par n'importe qui, qui plus est...

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Bien sûr. Tu apprends vite, je suis impressionné ! Ton prof doit être bon aussi._

_Je le pense, oui. Il dit que je suis son meilleur élève..._

_Tiens tiens... _releva Tetsu avec un sourire énigmatique. _Et il est comment, ce prof là ?_

_Marié, _s'amusa Nakamaru.

_Ah... Oui, il a l'air bien._

_Ma parole, tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux._

_Moi, jaloux ? Non, non... _expliqua Tetsu qui commençait à ramer sévère... _Je me renseigne, c'est tout._

_Bien sûr... _rétorqua Nakamaru, jubilant intérieurement. _Apprends à mentir un peu, et on en reparlera._

_Ah mais... C'est fou ce que tu es sans pitié avec moi..._

Nakamaru posa son instrument à côté de lui et se releva pour venir l'embrasser, ne pouvant pas résister davantage. Mais comme il avait décidé d'être sage, il repartit peu après, reprendre sa place initiale.

_Ah dis au fait... _reprit-il en s'asseyant. _Hyde-kun a dû donner les places à Kame... Il faudra que je les récupère._

_C'aurait pas été plus simple que je t'en donne ?_

_Oui mais je ne veux pas profiter de mes privilèges... _fit Nakamaru avec un ton exagérément sérieux.

_Ah mais profites, profites..._

_'Me tentes pas... _murmura-t-il avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

_J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pas à trop te pousser... _chantonna Tetsu, tout à coup assez émoustillé à son tour.

_Rahhh ce que tu es distrayant ! _Lança Nakamaru en reprenant sa basse pour s'occuper. _Il faut que j'appelle Kame pour savoir !_

Tetsu se retourna et reprit son crayon en main, histoire de masquer son expression embarrassée. Il n'avait rien dit à Nakamaru, d'abord parce que ce n'était pas son histoire, ça ne le regardait pas... D'un autre côté, n'avait-il pas promit de plus lui parler ? Ah... Tout ça, c'était la faute de Hyde en fait ! Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?... Et Tetsu sentait que tout l'équilibre de son petit monde allait vaciller, si toute cette histoire ne se réglait pas dans la subtilité... Seulement, Hyde et la subtilité... Les deux pieds dans le plat, oui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand tout n'allait pas bien, Tetsu...

_Attends, euh... _finit-il par bafouiller. _Après tout, tu le vois demain, non ?_

_Oui mais j'en profiterai... Il avait l'air étrange, aujourd'hui..._

_Ah... ah oui ?_

_Oui... _expliqua le jeune homme. _Il n'a pratiquement pas parlé... Pas qu'il soit bavard en temps normal, mais quand même... Il semblait absent, préoccupé... Alors, si je peux aider..._

_Yuichi... il a peut-être envie d'être seul ?_

Il avait beau être de dos et prendre un ton qui se voulait neutre... Nakamaru n'était pas un imbécile. Il se leva et vint se placer derrière Tetsu, passant la tête par-dessus son épaule comme pour lui dire : _'je t'ai repéré'_.

_Toi, tu sais quelque chose._

_Moi ? Hein ? Sur quoi ?! _Tenta le bassiste.

_Je te l'ai dit : apprends à mentir. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Ecoute Yuichi, _soupira Tetsu, _je t'ai promis de tout te dire, c'est vrai... Mais là, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. C'est pas à moi d'en parler, je suis désolé._

_Non, je comprends... _acquieça Nakamaru. _Ca attise ma curiosité, mais je comprends, si tu ne dois pas répéter ce qu'on t'a confié._

_C'est ça._

_J'en déduis donc que ça a un rapport avec Kame... Mais comme je sais que tu n'en es pas plus proche que ça... Je me dis que c'est indirect. Viendrait-ce de Hyde-kun ?_

Tetsu ouvrit la bouche, la surprise aidant. Nakamaru était perspicace, il le savait. Intuitif et observateur aussi. Il savait recouper les éléments et analyser les choses. Et même s'il ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins. Piégé, donc.

_Dis donc Sherlock, ça suffit ! _S'exclama-t-il.

_Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! _Fit Nakamaru en prenant un air important. _D'autant que Jin le charrie avec ça depuis des jours... Tous ici, nous l'avons remarqué... On connaît bien notre Kame quand même..._

_Je ne dirai rien..._

_Ca me suffit, _fit Nakamaru en souriant. _Je ne suis pas curieux, tout ça ne me concerne pas, même si je dois dire que vu l'attitude qu'avait eu Kame pour nous deux, ça m'étonne... Mais j'imagine que c'est différent. Je veux juste qu'il sache que s'il veut discuter, je suis là. Je ne te trahirai pas._

Et sur ce, Nakamaru alla téléphoner dans le salon... laissant Tetsu se remettre. Effectivement, il était stupide de vouloir lui cacher quoi que ce soit, cela se confirmait. Il profita de son absence momentanée pour penser à lui, cette fois. Il allait partir pour Nagoya, et même si après, les dates étaient à Tokyo, il serait tellement crevé le soir qu'il n'aurait pas un moment à lui consacrer... D'autant qu'il y avait des émissions à réaliser entretemps. Demain serait donc leur dernière soirée tranquilles tous les deux. Et il fallait marquer le coup. S'assurant que le jeune homme était bel et bien au téléphone, il prit son portable pour passer un coup de fil à un bon restaurant, pour commencer.


	26. Surprise

**Je sens que je vais faire des frustrées, avec ce chapitre :). Mais bon, j'avais mes raisons :). En attendant, ce chapitre se concentre sur notre petit couple de base. Mon esprit trop faible s'est laissé emporter et a dérivé sur Hyde, mais bon, à la base c'est pas lui le 'héros', ici :). Alors je vais tâcher de me reconcentrer sur Tet-chan, et même en l'occurence ici, Nakamaru :).**

Cette dernière journée de repos n'en fut pas réellement une, pour Tetsu. Dès 8h le matin, il était sur le pont, à se poser des dizaines de questions et à courir dans tous les coins... Nakamaru était déjà parti en répétitions, quant à lui. Alors le bassiste entreprit de ranger son appartement, à la fois pour la soirée et puis aussi pour ne pas quand il rentrerait, se retrouver nez à nez avec tout ce chantier... Comme un garçon docile qu'il savait parfois être, il prit à l'heure prévue, le traitement prescrit par le médecin... qui ne faisait guère effet. Il n'avait échappé à personne que Tetsu avait depuis leur retour, les yeux plein d'eau, la gorge prise et des courbatures... Sans parler de ses quintes de toux et de ses poussées de fièvre aussi fortes qu'aléatoires... Ca allait mieux qu'à un moment donné, certes, mais ce n'était pas non plus la forme olympique... Mais avant qu'il ne se dise malade, Tetsu, il y aurait du chemin à faire... Pour autant, même s'il ne voyait pas son effet, il prit son traitement comme à son habitude. Et ensuite, la journée passa comme une flèche. Entre ce rangement, sa valise qu'il avait à boucler, les préparatifs en tous genres... Plus une chronique pour un magazine... Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'arrêter cinq minutes.

C'est drôle... Avant, il était toujours très excité à l'idée de partir dans d'autres villes, de donner des concerts... Mais depuis qu'il n'était plus seul, tout cela rimait aussi avec séparation. Il n'en appréciait pas moins les lives, mais enfin, il y avait un petit manque qui se faisait cruellement sentir... Mais en bon professionnel et amoureux de la scène, le bassiste se dit avec philosophie que cette fois, le temps de séparation ne serait pas très long... C'était sa conclusion, quand il finit par fermer pour de bon sa valise. Et puis il décida d'aller louer un DVD, Nakamaru et lui s'étant prévu une soirée tranquille et sans surprises. Enfin ça, c'est ce que Nakamaru croyait.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, était à fond dès le matin. A croire que toute cette forme qui faisait défaut à Tetsu, il l'avait pompé... En même temps, Nakamaru était un garçon pour le moins énergique, c'était certain. Mais même en étant si motivé d'apparence... Il n'était pas totalement à ce qu'il faisait, ce jour là. Son regard était discrètement porté sur celui qui faisait bande à part depuis le début : Kame. Assis au fond de la pièce avec un calepin qu'il aurait aussi bien pu tenir à l'envers vu qu'il ne lisait rien du tout, Kame fumait une cigarette tranquillement, avec un regard tellement lointain, qu'il aurait fallu le faire exprès pour ne pas le remarquer. Pas que Kame soit le joyeux luron de la bande en temps normal, mais enfin... Ueda avait pris le parti de ne pas s'en mêler, attendant que Kame vienne le voir s'il en ressentait le besoin... Les autres avaient plus ou moins adopté son attitude. Mis à part Jin. Jin qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire tourner Kame en bourrique. C'était leur façon d'agir l'un envers l'autre, après tout, même si ça pouvait sembler pour le moins étrange... C'est ainsi qu'il arriva juste derrière lui, les mains derrière le dos, et qu'il demanda en chantonnant presque, d'une voix aigue et comique :

_Tu boudes, Kame-chan ?_

L'intéressé leva la tête dans sa direction... et il soupira de lassitude. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme un _'laisse-moi tranquille, imbécile'_... Criant de vérité. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui arrêterait Jin, qui s'assit à l'envers sur une chaise à côté de lui... Il baissa la tête pour trouver son regard, que Kame évitait superbement, se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par se lasser... Mais c'était mal connaître Jin. Il avait sa petite idée, d'autant que cela faisait un moment que l'attitude de Kame était ainsi... Il sut quoi faire. Lorsque Kame posa sa cigarette momentanément dans le cendrier, il tendit la main pour la prendre et tirer une bouffée. Réaction immédiate : Kame la lui reprit en le sermonnant :

_Arrête ça, c'est pas bon... Je croyais que tu avais arrêté !_

_Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu parles un peu, je suis prêt à fumer un paquet immédiatement... _rétorqua Jin avec un sourire triomphant.

Kame s'assura d'abord que personne ne regardait, puis il s'autorisa un sourire à peine perceptible. Dès le départ, les choses s'étaient jouées comme ça, entre eux. Une sorte d'agacement réciproque, au début. Kame le trouvait trop stupide et peu délicat, Jin le jugeait trop présomptueux et coincé... Et finalement, ils se complétaient pas mal, les deux vedettes du groupe. 'Qui aime bien, châtie bien', dit-on... C'était exactement cela. Se lancer des piques, des remarques cinglantes, c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Aucun des deux n'avouerait que cela cachait une profonde affection, bien sûr. Parfois, la situation était réellement tendue, mais depuis peu, un équilibre s'était installé, chacun sachant bien que l'autre ne faisait que plaisanter. Une relation faite de non-dits, mais peut-être plus forte grâce à cela. Simplement, il ne fallait pas que cela soit dit. Pour autant, réellement intrigué par le comportement de son camarade, Jin murmura :

_Kame... Personne ne nous entend là, donc de toute façon si tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, un jour devant les autres, je nierai tout... Mais... Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide... Je suis là._

_Jin..._

_Juste que... C'est perturbant de te voir si bizarre... _expliqua-t-il. _Non pas que tu n'aies pas le droit... Mais je sens que c'est important. Alors je voulais juste que tu le saches. _

Et Jin repartit comme il était venu, les mains dans les poches. Nouveau sourire de Kame. Quel imbécile, celui là... Mais allez, c'était sympa, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Cependant, en admettant même qu'il retienne son offre et ait envie de se livrer -ce qui relevait déjà de l'improbable-, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il n'en savait même rien... Juste qu'il se sentait... Bizarre. Mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt ça. Ses beaux principes et sa vie équilibrée semblaient se morceller doucement, se fissurant par endroits, et Kame, si propre sur lui et si net, n'aiamit pas beaucoup cela... Et pourquoi tout cela ? Pour une erreur d'ivrogne invétéré. Si ça, ce n'était pas à se taper la tête contre les murs... Fallait-il qu'il n'ait rien appris de ses erreurs, pour se mettre dans une situation si compliquée ! Et si jamais ils avaient eu un geste équivoque, avant de quitter le bar ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas, mais si tel était le cas... et que par malheur, quelqu'un les avait vu. Serveur ou client, quel qu'il soit. Imaginez un peu le scandale... Deux fois en un an, et cette fois, ça ne passerait pas. Il aurait du mal à le surmonter. Il ne se souciait pas du 'qu'en dira-t-on', d'ordinaire, mais là... Il avait trouvé la note plutôt salée, la dernière fois... alors là, il voulait bien qu'on le piste, qu'on el flashe, croiser un paparazzi à chaque coin de rue et même poser pour lui s'il le fallait... Mais plus de scandale. Ca, plus jamais. Aussi fallait-il qu'il évite de se mettre lui-même dans une position des plus fâcheuses...

Et puis, indépendemment de tout cela... Au-delà du potentiel aspect médiatique... Ca le travaillait. Il n'était pas spécialement déprimé, pas plus instable qu'un autre, pour faire un tel acte irréfléchi... Et surtout, surtout... pas censé être intéressé par les hommes. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas. Alros pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi avec lui ? S'il y en avait bien un avec qui il ne fallait pas... Un type célèbre, avec une vie compliquée puisqu'ayant un enfant... Et surtout, quelqu'un qu'il admirait beaucoup. Il s'était senti l'âme d'une midinette quand il avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec lui. Comme un fan qui approcherait son idole. Et ils étaient devenus amis, ou en tout cas, c'était en bonne voie. Alors pourquoi, d'un coup, s'était-il passé une telle chose ? A quel moment tout cela avait-il dérapé et échappé à son contrôle ? Quand il se sentait bizarre en le voyant, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi le cap de l'admiration. Quand il avait eu envie de l'aider, il s'était dit que c'était normal, entre amis. Quelle rigolade... Une petite voix fourbe lui murmurait à l'oreille deux ou trois choses qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

Alors il avait un peu paniqué, sous des dehors assurés, et avait mis les choses aux claires d'emblée, pour tout stopper net. Mais stopper, quoi, ça... Sans doute par désir de garder le contrôle, et aussi pour ne pas perdre la face. Car il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi, mais Kame avait du mal à avaler les excuses précipitées de Hyde. Ca et son visage ennuyé, certes sincère et désolé... Trop désolé. Il regrettait amèrement, pas de doute là-dessus. Alors Kame avait pris le parti de le rassurer et de le suivre dans son raisonnement, sans quoi... Et puis même ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ! Comme si... Il écrasa son mégot de façon assez énervée, se trouvant stupide de chercher midi à 14 heures : il avait lui-même définit la suite des évènements, Hyde n'avait pas protesté, c'était parfait. Point à la ligne. Des amis, il n'en manquait pas. Fin de l'histoire.

En fin d'après-midi, c'est un Nakamaru satisfait de cette journée qui quitta, peu après Junno, le local. Occupé à fermer son manteau pour se protéger du froid, il n'entendit pas qu'on arrivait derrière lui, aussi fit-il un sacré bond, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Du calme, ce n'est que moi !_

_Tetsu ! Idiot, tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?!_

_Ca non, quand même..._ rétorqua Tetsu, mort de rire.

Dommage qu'ils soient dans la rue... Nakamaru ne pouvait même pas lui sauter au cou comme il en avait envie... Tant pis, il ne doutait que Tetsu sache que le coeur y était. Il s'assura que personne n'était à proximité, puis il murmura :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon coeur ?_

_Et bien je viens te chercher au travail..._ expliqua Tetsu. _Je suis pas génial, franchement ?_

_Oh que si..._

_Tu as faim ?_

_Plutôt, oui._

_Alors suis-moi._

Nakamaru était exactement comme un gosse qui viendrait à une fête forraine pour la première fois, ni plus ni moins. Il emboîta le pas à Tetsu, curieux et impatient. C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient de tranquille avant un petit temps... Pour autant, le jeune homme ne demandait pas la lune, en vérité : juste être avec lui ce soir, ça lui suffisait largement. Mais il y avait du bonus, apparement. Réfreinant son envie de lui prendre la main, ce qu'il trouva un peu frustrant, il avança à son rythme et en profita pour demander :

_Tetsu... Tu vas bien ?_

_Hm ? Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Tu es tout pâle..._

Nakamaru n'avait pas passé une nuit des plus agréables, en vérité. Tetsu l'avait passé à tousser, à se relever, pris de poussées de fièvre... Il n'était pas très bien, oui. Il fronça les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer à lui mentir. Tetsu, qui avait retenu la leçon, se corrigea et avoua sincèrement :

_Je crois que je fais une rechute... Mais je me soigne, je t'assure. J'y peux rien si ça passe pas._

_Tu fais le maximum... Promets-moi de ne pas en faire trop, à Nagoya. Ok ? Et de filer voir un médecin au moindre souci. Je mets Hyde-kun sur le coup, de toute façon._

_Tu vas me faire surveiller ? _Demanda Tetsu en souriant.

_S'il le faut, oui ! _Répliqua Nakamaru, en lui rendant son sourire.

_Je ferai attention, je te le promets..._

Satisfait, Nakamaru jugea que la discussion était close. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un restaurant plutôt luxueux, qui appartenait à un ami à lui. Un ami qui avait une dette envers lui. Et après des années, Tetsu avait trouvé le moyen idéal de le faire s'acquitter de sa dette. Un moyen qui devrait faire plaisir à Nakamaru, s'il ne se trompait pas. Ils entrèrent, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à la vue du luxe certain de ce restaurant. Et lui qui était en jean et t-shirt, sous son manteau... La honte... Quoique Tetsu était habillé normalement aussi... Le bassiste parla un instant avec son ami, sans que Nakamaru ne puisse saisir la teneur de la conversation, occupé qu'il était à tout détailler. Le bassiste s'approcha de lui et dit, sur le ton le plus bas possible :

On va le suivre... Et là où il nous emmène, à mon avis, ça devrait te plaire.

De plus en plus curieux, il le suivit. Le serveur les laissa devant un ascenseur, qu'ils empruntèrent. Enfin seuls. Nakamaru n'y tint plus et à peine les portes furent-elles refermées, qu'il demanda :

_On va où ? La salle est en bas. C'est quoi qui devrait me faire plaisir, dis ?_

_Trop mignon..._

_'Te moques pas, je vais en crever de curiosité là !_ Fit Nakamaru en souriant.

Tetsu prit un air grave, alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, et il répondit :

_Tu ne le dis pas, mais je sais qu'il ya une chose qui t'ennuie... et tu n'es pas le seul._

_C'est quoi ?_

_Tu vis mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir te comporter librement, à l'extérieur... De ne pas pouvoir faire des choses banales, avec moi... Je l'ai encore vu tout à l'heure. Et moi aussi, parfois, ça me pèse._

Nakamaru acquieça. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le nier... Il voulait lui prendre la main aprfois, l'embrasser, se comporter comme un couple... Et pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela. Mais quel rapport avec leur présence ici ? Tetsu devina la question tacite et y apporta une réponse, en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Au bout du couloir, c'était la nuit. L'extérieur ? A cet étage ? Bizarre... Nakamaru avança et se trouva sur une terrasse. Une petite terrasse avec en son centre... une table. Deux chaises de chaque côté, et deux couverts... C'était moins luxueux que ce qu'il avait entrevu en bas, mais tout de même... Son coeur commença à battre la chamade alors qu'il devina les pensées de Tetsu. I les tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, et le bassiste s'expliqua :

_Le proprio m'en doit une... donc ce soir, on va dîner toi et moi, ici, tranquillement... A l'extérieur, et sans faire attention. On sera libres. Et on verra les étoiles, en plus._

C'était trop... Trop adorable. Nakamaru, s'il n'avait pas craint de passer pour un gosse ou pire encore, se serait mis à sauter partout, comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Tetsu avait deviné une de ses angoisses, avait cherché un moyen de le rassurer... et avait trouvé une solution des plus charmantes ! En bon émotif qu'il était, Nakamaru en eu les larmes aux yeux, tellement il était touché par cette attention absolument imprévisible de la part du bassiste. Mais il n'avait aucun mot permettant de lui exprimer sa gratitude et son amour. Un peu embarrassé, en bon pudique qu'il était, Tetsu reprit :

_Bien sûr, on va avoir un peu froid, mais..._

_Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! _Répliqua Nakamaru en se pendant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Il était heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu s'appuyer à la rambarde et le hurler au reste de la ville avec un mégaphone... Tellement heureux qu'il ne s'arrêtait plus d'embrasser Tetsu... C'était un geste attentionné, et il en avait besoin... Juste pour une soirée, avoir l'illusion d'être un couple normal. Tant pis si ce n'était pas vrai. Finalement, Tetsu le fit asseoir et ils commencèrent à dîner en s'autorisant tout ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, à savoir les baisers, les caresses, et même, simplement les regards... Tetsu était sur un petit nuage, un de ceux qui vous emportent très loin... Avec une telle soirée, ils auraient de quoi tenir pendant la séparation... D'ici quelques heures, Tetsu serait parti. Mais ainsi, cela se ferait dans le sourire et l'appaisement. Pour l'heure, ils avaient froid, mais c'était tellement peu de chose à côté de l'instant qu'ils savoueraient...


	27. Dérapage

**Je ne sais pas jusqu'où c'est allé, sans doute que j'exagère un peu bien sûr, mais il me semble bien avoir vu dans une interview que c'est à Nagoya surtout, que ça n'a pas été évident pour Tetsu... Promis après, j'arrête de le faire souffrir et on repartira dans quelque chose de plus léger (d'ailleurs finalement ce chapitre n'est pas si terrible)... Ca doit être la seule fic que j'ai en ce moment, qui ne vire pas au drame, alors je tiens à la conserver :)**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, j'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain :)**

23h30, coulisses de la salle de concert de Nagoya. Deux femmes en blanc ouvrent le passage à un lit roulant, qui emporte avec lui un homme épuisé, couvert de sueur et à la température sans doute trop forte. Il est conscient, tout de même, mais il a tellement de fièvre qu'il n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Les néons vers lesquels il est naturellement tourné puisqu'il traverse le couloir à l'horizontale, l'éblouissent... Il se souvient juste... qu'il a tenu bon. Il a fait ce concert, et même celui de la veille. Tous les deux, il les a assuré. Mais c'est comme si... On met tant de volonté parfois à tenir le coup, que quand le stress retombe, il assome brutalement. Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans sa loge, qu'il s'était trouvé mal. Une quinte de toux sèche, de celles qui vous arrachent la gorge par lambeaux, semble-t-il... Une fièvre de cheval... Des bouffées de chaleur succédant à des instants de tremblement... Tetsu avait assuré assez pour que personne à l'extérieur ne sache... Mais il était allé trop loin, ainsi.

Et de chaque côté du lit, s'agitaient deux bonhommes : Hyde et Ken. Yukki fermait la marche, pas plus calme que ses camarades, ceci dit. Hyde était en pleine panique, si bien qu'il ne distinguait même plus les touches de son téléphone qu'il avait sorti pour appeler Nakamaru... Ken ne disait rien, mais les regards qu'il lançait à Yukki valaient toutes les paroles : '_on aurait dû l'empêcher d'en faire autant'_. Oh certes, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Nul doute que dès le lendemain, leur leader serait de nouveau sur pied... Mais néanmoins... C'était alarmant, à la fin, toutes ces rechutes... Ces séjours à l'hôpital, ces fièvres répétitives... Cette faiblesse physique. Depuis quand avait-il une santé si fragile, Tetsu ? Le médecin qui le prendrait en charge avait intérêt à expliquer clairement les choses et à fournir une solution, sans quoi Ken passerait ses nerfs sur lui sans la moindre pitié.

Hyde obtint le droit de monter dans l'ambulance avec lui, tandis que les autres suivraient en voiture, escortés par leur agent... A peine le véhicule eut-il démarré que Tetsu tenta de se redresser, mais Hyde l'arrêta immédiatement :

_'Bouges pas..._

_Mais arrêtes... _articula Tetsu. _J'ai vu 36 chandelles, ok... Mais je ne suis pas mourant..._

_Je ne te dis pas le contraire... Mais tu étais presque en plein délire... Et à voir ta tête, ça fait peur. Tu as laissé traîner les choses, Tet-chan. C'est pas normal que tu te sortes pas de cette crève, bon sang ! Je commence à me dire..._

_... Rien du tout, _le coupa le bassiste en toussant. _Tu dramatises inutilement, là... J'ai choppé une saloperie, je me suis mal soigné, j'ai pas eu de chance... C'est rien de grave, j'en suis certain._

Hyde eu un soupir aux sens multiples. Soulagement, car s'il était bavard comme ça, c'est que ça allait... Résignation, aussi : quelle tête de mule, vraiment... Inquiétude, tout de même... Que pourraient-ils faire d'un leader affaibli, aussi ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait avec une espèce d'ironie salvatrice...

_Bon sang, ce que ça m'a angoissé, quand tu es tombé à moitié sur Ken-chan... _avoua-t-il.

_J'imagine... Désolé de vous avoir inquiété._

_Ah ne sois pas ridicule ! Bon, je vais appeler Nakamaru-kun dès qu'on arrive et si tu songes à protester, on risque de se fâcher... _lança Hyde, prenant ainsi les devants.

_Non, non, vas-y... Mais empêche-le de venir._

_T'es sûr ?_

_Ben oui... On rentre demain... Inutile qu'il fasse ce trajet... _

_Tu l'écartes à nouveau... _reprocha Hyde.

_Non... C'est juste que je ne vais pas y passer ce soir, et lui il travaille beaucoup... Et le temps qu'il arrive de toute façon, je serai sorti..._

_Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours les bons arguments comme ça ? _Soupira Hyde alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

Et puis, tout alla très vite, à partir de là. Tetsu qu'on emmèna pour qu'enfin on sache ce qui lui pourrissait la vie comme ça... Ken qui suivait le médecin comme son ombre, à tel point que ça en devenait comique... Yukki qui attendait, presque stoïquement, jugeant que s'agiter était inutile pour l'instant... Et Hyde qui tournait en rond dans la cour, Nakamaru au bout du fil. _'Oui, il va bien'... 'Non, ce n'est pas la peine de venir'... 'Oui, il t'appelle dès qu'il sort'... Non, ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser'..._ Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler et il décida d'attendre calmement -enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire croire- des nouvelles.

Puis, Hyde s'empressa de gagner la chambre de Tetsu après une cigarette bien méritée... Tetsu qui venait de terminer ses examens, et qui visiblement se battait avec une infirmière :

_Non, je ne resterai pas en observation ! Et rendez-moi mon pantalon et mes affaires, allez !_

Soulagé par le spectacle, Hyde ne songea même pas à lui faire la morale sur sa conduite. Au contraire, il éclata de rire en voyant la malheureuse fille terrorisée, qui ne voulait que faire son travail... et il décida aussitôt de venir à son secours :

_Bonsoir mademoiselle... Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui._

La jeune femme acquieça timidement avant de disparaître, soulagée qu'on l'arrache aux griffes de ce patient fort peu commode... Patient qui toussa de plus belle, d'ailleurs, avant de sourire :

_T'as une touche, je crois..._

_Tu penses... _fit Hyde en haussant les épaules. _Tu voudrais bien être plus gentil ? Tu finiras par me faire avoir des cheveux blancs, tu sais !_

_Ce n'est que justice... C'est toujours les mêmes qui vieillissent..._ articula Tetsu en se couchant pour respirer mieux.

_On peut se parler sérieusement deux secondes, Tet-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_On va passer un pacte, toi et moi, tu es d'accord ?_

_Euh... Ca dépend..._

Tetsu se demandait ce qui allait encore pouvoir lui tomber sur la figure... Déjà qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour enregistrer les mots et comprendre leur sens, la fièvre embrûmant son esprit fatigué, à moitié endormi par les médicaments et la perte de connaissance antérieure... Et Hyde semblait si sérieux, tout à coup... Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour écouter. Hyde s'approcha du lit et dit, très sérieusement :

_Tu vas faire attention à toi... Tous, on pense ça, alors je le dis : tu vas en faire moins. Beaucoup moins. Et accorder de l'importance au moindre rhume. Tu n'es pas très costaud, alors ça a vite fait de te casser..._

_Et... en échange, j'ai quoi ? _Demanda Tetsu, qui avait bien retenu la notion de 'pacte'.

_En échange... _fit Hyde en baissant la tête... _Comme Yukki me l'a fait remarquer aussi... et que tu es aussi seul à savoir jusqu'où ça m'a mené... Je vais mettre le frein sur l'alcool... Je déconne avec ça... Avant c'était par amusement, là c'est pour oublier mes problèmes... Même si la quantité ne change pas forcément, j'aime pas l'usage que j'en fais..._

_Content de te l'entendre dire... Et si tu as besoin, tu sais qu'on répondra tous présent..._

Hyde éclata de rire nerveusement. C'était mythique, ça, tout de même ! C'était lui qui était pâle à faire peur, qui venait de tomber dans les pommes, qui était alité... et qui lui disait encore :_'tu peux compter sur moi'_... Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, il faut croire... De son côté, Tetsu avait tenu deux minutes sans poser la question, et c'était là son maximum. Il s'empressa donc de demander :

_Et tu... Tu as eu Yuichi ?_

_Ah_, fit Hyde avec un sourire taquin et amusé, _on peut dire que celui-là, tu l'aimes !_

Tetsu remonta le drap jusque sur sa bouche pour tousser -qu'il dit !-, et attendit une vraie réponse... qui ne tarda pas, Hyde n'étant pas du genre sadique :

_Je l'ai eu... _expliqua-t-il. _Il est inquiet pour toi, naturellement... Il espère que vous aurez le temps de vous voir un peu avant la suite de notre tournée... Mais comme ils viennent tous nous voir le premier soir à Tokyo... Ca devrait se faire, _ajouta le chanteur en souriant.

_Je lui cause du souci..._

_C'est normal, Tet-chan... Je l'appelle pour lui dire : 'allo ? Alors voilà : Tetsu est à l'hôpital... rien de grave, il s'est juste évanoui après le concert...'. Il aurait éclaté de rire, ça m'aurait un peu refroidi !_

Tetsu eu un petit sourire devant les éternelles exagérations de Hyde... Même s'il s'en voulait un peu d'imposer cela à tout le monde... Rien que le fait de penser à Nakamaru lui faisait déjà du bien. Le chanteur enchaîna aussitôt :

_Je lui ai dit que tu l'appelerais sitôt sorti... Et que tu lui dirais ce que tu as. Alors donc : c'est quoi ?_

_Rien de méchant, l_es interrompit le médecin, qui entrait à ce moment dans la chambre.

Hyde le salua poliment et attendit qu'il finisse de consulter son carnet et d'observer rapidement Tetsu. Au bout de quelques instants, il reposa la question.

_Une bronchite qui s'est mal soignée_... expliqua le médecin. _Ca s'est infecté, d'où l'extrême fatigue, la fièvre et tous ces symptômes... Ca va prendre du temps avant qu'il ne retrouve une santé parfaite, mais s'il fait attention et se soigne bien, il n'y a pas de raison. Il faut surtout bien dormir, bien manger. Reprendre des kilos, des forces._

_Parfait. Je pense que quelqu'un y veillera, _fit le chanteur avec un clin d'oeil à Tetsu.

C'est qu'il y en avait un, resté à Tokyo, à qui il allait s'empresser de dire tout ça... Et à mon avis, le plus têtu des deux n'était pas celui que l'on pensait... Il pliait plus souvent quà son tour, Tetsu, devant le jeune homme...

_Et donc, je peux y aller ? _Enchaîna subtilement le bassiste.

_Ogawa-san, je ne suis pas certain que..._

_Non écoutez, là je vais aller dormir, c'est juré. Mais dans un lit, à l'hôtel, je préfère... Sauf votre respect._

_Bien. Et vous vous ferez suivre par votre médecin traitant ?_

_Oui..._

_Dans ce cas... Je vais tout préparer pour votre départ._

_Merci beaucoup pour votre travail, _acquieça Tetsu.

Le bassiste se redressa jusqu'à être assis dans son lit, attendant impatiemment le moment de sortir d'ici pour aller ailleurs... N'importe où, ce serait toujours plus joyeux qu'ici, de toute façon... Après plusieurs minutes, l'infirmière lui apporta son manteau ainsi que le reste de ses affaires, que Tetsu s'empressa de prendre tout en lui sortant, sur un ton sarcastique :

_Ah tout de même ! Mon pantalon ! La civilisation reprend ses droits !_

_Tet-chan ! _S'écria Hyde, mi-gêné, mi-hilare. _Excusez-le mademoiselle, il est vraiment incorrigible..._

_Ce n'est rien, vraiment..._

Ce n'était rien, mais l'infirmière ne se fit pas prier pour aller voir dans le couloir si elle y était... Non sans un grand sourire à Hyde, qui le lui rendit sans se priver... Et Tetsu se rhabilla en lançant :

_Si tu savais ce que c'est drôle, de te voir faire les yeux doux à cette pauvre fille qui te bavait presque dessus..._

_Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! _Se défendit le chanteur.

_Si, si ! Pourtant, la drague et toi... C'est amusant, parce que les rares fois où je t'ai vu draguer, c'est que tu essayais vainement d'oublier quelqu'un... Tu l'as fait après qu'on... Enfin tu sais. Après Megumi... Et là, après..._

Hyde vit son expressio nde visage changer du tout au tout. Il se ferma comme une huître et arbora un air si sombre que Tetsu crut un instant, avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin... Et Hyde le coupa :

_Je te vois venir. Je te vois venir et je t'arrête. Affaire classée._

_Tellement classée que j'ai pas eu besoin de le dire pour que tu comprennes. Ah tu me fais bien rire, allez..._

C'était un peu saracastique, et puis ça avait un désagréable accent de vérité que Hyde n'aimait que modérément... Et qu'il ne releva pas, Ken et Yukki entra fort heureusement pour lui, à cet instant.

Le malade fut bien vite rapatrié jusqu'à l'hôtel pour y passer une nuit malheureusement courte, puisqu'ils regagnaient Tokyo dès le lendemain matin. Tokyo où les attendraient 4 dates de concert. Si c'était bien, d'un point de vue pratique et matériel, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il allait falloir travailler ferme... Surtout que Ken devrait assurer les choeurs, Tetsu n'étant pas réellement apte.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est un Tetsu épuisé qui s'allongea sur le lit même pas défait, dans sa chambre... La tête comme dans du coton, il trouva quand même la force d'appeler celui qui, loin de lui, devait se faire du mauvais sang... Une sonnerie à peine, avant que Nakamaru ne décroche :

_Tetsu ! Mon coeur, tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, oui... Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété..._

_Crétin... Comme si j'allais m'en foutre complètement... Dis-moi vite ce que tu as._

Et Tetsu lui raconta tout, toutes les paroles du médecin, sans rien omettre, si tant est qu'il puisse se fier à sa mémoire flouée... Nakamaru parut soulagé que ce ne soit rien de très grave, même s'il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui à cet instant...

_Bon... _dit-il enfin. _Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux ces temps-ci, et que tu as bien rédui tes efforts... Je suppose qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Mais s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi._

_Promis._

_C'est bon à entendre. Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais..._

_Et à moi donc..._

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais... Merci. C'était vraiment génial, ce dîner surprise... et tout ce que ça impliquait... _avoua Nakamaru, les joues rouge.

Tetsu ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'à sourire bêtement dans le vide, heureux qu'il était. Et depuis ce fameux dîner à la symbolique marquée... Lentement mais sûrement, une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée incongrue, déraisonnable... Une idée qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour... Mais qui faisait son chemin, jour àprès jour... Pour l'heure, il la garderait encore pour lui. Mais bientôt, puisque Nakamaru aimait les surprises, il allait être servi...

_Tu rentres quand, demain ? _Demanda encore le jeune homme.

_Probablement vers midi... Je t'avoue que je ne serai peut-être pas en état de bouger... _

_Et bien je ne devrai pas en avoir pour bien longtemps... Et ensuite, j'ai quelques jours de break... Alors je vais m'occuper de toi ! _Fit-il joyeusement.

_Alors j'ai hâte de te revoir... _murmura Tetsu d'une voix si douce que Nakamaru en eu des frissons.

_Je vais te laisser dormir, d'accord ? _Finit-il par arriver à dire. _Repose-toi bien, surtout... Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi. A demain._

Ca valait toutes les tisanes ou tous les remèdes pour trouver le sommeil, ça... Exit, le mal de gorge et autre tête qui faisait tourner la pièce... Tetsu eu juste la force de poser le téléphone à ses côtés, d'allumer la lumière... Et même pas déshabillé, il se glissa sous la couette pour dormir comme un bienheureux...


	28. Retourner

**Voici enfin le 28 ! Ouf ! Désolée, ces derniers jours furent assez compliqués question gestion du temps... A ma décharge, c'est aussi (pas que) la faute de Kame, car je suis en train de me matter tous ses dramas les uns après les autres, donc forcément ça occupe... Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra, et puis j'essayerai de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour poster la suite :)**

**Ah oui : comme toujours, les dates de concerts sont les bonnes, sauf que je situe les concerts de février au Tokyo Dome, et en réalité ils ne devaient pas être dans ce lieu, si ma mémoire est bonne, mais bon... Sinon, pour l'ensemble de la fic, pour l'actualité des KAT-TUN, c'est un peu plus approximatif (inventé en fait, des fois) XD... **

Quatre zombies, ni plus ni moins, quittèrent l'hôtel tôt le matin. Les casquettes fermement enfoncées sur la tête étaient là autant pour garder l'anonymat, que pour masquer les petits yeux, les traits tirés et la fatigue générale... Il faut dire que la soirée de la veille n'avait pas contribué au repos de chacun. En fait, le seul qui avait bien dormi ici, c'était Tetsu, paradoxalement. Epuisé et appaisé par un certain coup de fil, il s'était endormi comme une masse sans demander son reste. Les trois autres, par contre, étaient bien trop excités par l'inquiétude et le stress accumulés tout au long de la soirée pour dormir. Même si tout était finalement arrangé, les nerfs avaient été bien malmenés... La nuit fut donc moins paisible pour eux.

Donc, ce matin là, ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans le bus, presque en avançant au radar, en baillant toutes les trois secondes... Dans cinq jours, aurait lieu le prochain concert. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de jour à compter pour le trajet, déjà. Ca ferait donc un jour ou deux de repos, certes très relatif, mais de repos tout de même. Repos qu'au moins deux des quatre membres savaient comment occuper, suite au 'pacte' qu'ils avaient fait. L'un s'occuperait de sa santé, et l'autre... ferait de même, finalement. Et il apprendrait à résoudre ses problèmes autrement que par la facilité et un oubli factice et temporaire. Et bien qu'enrhumé et quelque peu anesthésié par les divers médicaments qu'il prenait, Tetsu se sentit assez fort pour une petite leçon de morale aux allures de mise au point. C'est ainsi qu'étalé au fond sur toute une rangée de sièges, bien calé la tête sur un accoudoir et son manteau sur lui, il interpella Hyde, qu'il devinait n'être pas loin :

_Hé... _fit-il non sans tousser au passage. _Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour avoir appelé Yuichi hier..._

_Moi ? _Fit Hyde en apparaîssant, la tête et les bras au-dessus d'un dossier. _J't'en prie, c'était bien normal... Tu sais, je suis content que Nakamaru-kun n'a rien contre moi... ajouta-t-il après hésitation._

_Pourquoi aurait-il quelque chose contre toi ? _Demanda le bassiste, étonné.

_Et bien... Moi à sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réagi avec tant de bon sens..._

_Je pense qu'il est resté sur l'impression première qu'il avait de toi, à savoir qu'il t'aimait bien..._

_C'est très mature, comme réaction... _expliqua Hyde. _C'est bien pour ça que je dis que je n'en aurais pas été capable._

Hola... Quelle belle équipe de bras cassés. L'un qui usait tous les mouchoirs du bus et se bourrait de pastilles pour la gorge, l'autre qui était parti dans une phase de déprime et déni de soi assez soudaine... Enfin, 'soudaine'... En surface, sans doute. Car en dedans, Hyde n'en menait pas large, et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Bien sûr, bien des choses lui faisaient chaud au coeur... Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas résolu nombre de ses problèmes. _'S'occupait-il bien de son fils ?'_ Cette question le hantait. Tous les pères se posent sans doute cette question à un moment donné, mais chez lui, c'était devenu une hantise... _'Comment ferait-il, d'ici quelques jours, quand après le concert, Nakamaru et ses camarades viendraient les voir en coulisses comment convenu ?'_. Pourrait-il affronter le regard de Kame comme si de rien n'était... Kame qu'il n'avait revu que par le biais de son poste de télévision, et déjà là, ce n'était pas évident... L'attitude qu'il aurait à adopter, ce côté 'faire comme si rien ne s'était passé'... C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais pour quelle raison, ça... _'Allait-il arriver, au prochain coup dur, à ne pas vouloir aller boire un verre ?'._ Quand il se posait la question, il trouvait la réponse pas si évidente que ça... Par exemple... Il s'était souvent dit, étant plus jeune, qu'il pouvait arrêter de fumer quand il lui plaîrait. Il avait donc tenté d'arrêter un jour, par jeu. Et bien au premier énervement, il aurait fallu l'attacher pour l'empêcher d'allumer une cigarette... Et là, il se rendait compte que c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Il se disait toujours : _'ok, j'ai une bonne descente, mais quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Je ne suis pas obligé de boire, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie...'_. Et finalement... Finalement, on n'était peut-être pas encore dans le 'besoin', car il n'était pas non plus alcoolique, mais néanmoins... La veille, lorsque Tetsu était à l'hôpital et qu'il tournait en rond à tenter de rassurer Nakamaru comme il le pouvait, il se disait ni plus ni moins qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un remontant. Et cette pensée, assez forte à ce moment là, le perturbait encore maintenant. En pensant comme cela, il s'était fait un peu peur... Mais Tetsu le tira de ses pensées, se rendant bien compte que le chanteur cogitait ferme...

_Evidemment, je ne vais pas te dire que tu as bien agi ces temps-ci, mais tout de même, ne te rabaisses pas plus bas que terre..._

_La question n'est pas là, Tet-chan..._

_Peut-être, mais peut-être pas. Tu sais Doiha-chan, tu devrais crever l'abcès et t'avouer à toi-même que tu n'y arrives pas. Je comprends que ça puisse être frustrant et humiliant... Mais c'est normal, parfois, de perdre pied. Mais si tu fais comme si tout allait bien, ça ne s'arrangera pas._

_Rassures-toi,_ fit Hyde avec un petit rire nerveux,_ je prends bien conscience du problème, là... J'ai pas envie de faire comme s'il n'y en avait pas._

Subitement interpellé par le ton grave qu'employait Hyde, Tetsu se redressa un peu pour mieux le voir... Il fit un effort pour se concentrer et chasser la brûme qui recouvrait son esprit fatigué. Il lui demanda donc de développer davantage, et Hyde lui raconta alors ses pensées troublantes la veille, alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

_Tu vois_, acheva-t-il difficilement,_ sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé... Mais une fois dans mon lit, à tête reposée... Je n'aime pas ça. Je me suis senti mal, inquiet pour ta santé... et je ne voulais plus être angoissé, je voulais me calmer... Et à quoi ai-je pensé aussitôt ?_

_Je vois..._

_Je n'aime pas du tout cette pensée. Surtout que j'ai eu le temps d'y songer, cette nuit... Et je... Je l'ai souvent appliqué, _avoua-t-il._ Très souvent, depuis quelques mois, et surtout quelques semaines._

_Doiha-chan, il y a une chose positive là-dedans,_ l'interrompit le bassiste.

_Laquelle ?_

_Tu t'en aperçois. Ca n'a l'air de rien, mais dire de soi-même qu'on sent qu'il y a un problème, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu..._

_Sans doute... _

Hyde paraîssait peu convaincu, à vrai dire... Mais Tetsu était sérieux, lui. Et il ne disait pas cela pour le rassurer. On dit souvent, de façon un peu facile, que comprendre, reconnaître, c'est déjà une étape de franchie, et pas forcément la plus facile... De cela, Tetsu en était convaincu. Il confirma ses dires :

_Je confirme. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Regardes-moi : il a fallu que je me choppe une saleté d'infection et que j'attérisse à l'hôpital 2 fois presque coup sur coup, pour que je comprenne que j'en faisais trop. C'est le résultat d'années passées à me négliger, je le sais. On n'est pas si différents, en fin de compte : moi, c'est dans le travail que je me noie... Mais à l'inverse, ne dramatises pas non plus... On n'en est pas encore à t'inscrire aux alcooliques anonymes. Il y a un problème, soit. Il va falloir le résoudre. Mais ne te montes pas la tête non plus._

_Non, non rassures-toi... C'est juste que je veux réagir avant que ça ne dégénère... D'autant qu'il y a déjà eu des dégâts... _acheva le chanteur en baissant la tête.

_Tu es encore sur cette histoire ? _S'étonna Tetsu. _Parlons peu, mais parlons bien : tu n'es quand même pas le premier homme à avoir une aventure, non ? Ok, il y a plus glorieux vues les circonstances, mais pourquoi tu en fais une telle affaire ? Tu t'es excusé, les torts sont partagés et sauf si tu as oublié de me le dire, Kame-kun ne t'attend pas à Tokyo pour te casser la gueule et te coller un procès, non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'oublierais pas cette histoire ?_

Oui, pourquoi ?... Une question à la fois, se dit Hyde, qui entamait sa reprise en main. D'abord, penser à Hiroki avant tout. Et pour y penser correctement, il devait être mieux dans sa peau. Donc penser à lui. A ses soucis, à ses doutes, aux façons plus intelligentes de les régler et avant même cela, d'y faire face... Aucune place pour autre chose, mis à part le travail, bien sûr.

Le boulot qu'il retrouva quelques jours plus tard, sur la scène du Tokyo Dôme, cadre désormais familier. Cette scène immense, tellement bien occupée par chacun d'eux, qui ne paraît plus si grande que cela, sous leurs pas. Ces lumières qui jaillissent d'endroits multiples, grâce à des techniciens experts dans leur domaine et qui confèrent par leurs couleurs vives, un aspect si gai ou solennel à cette fameuse scène... Et bien évidemment, l'accord parfait, l'harmonie magique qui opère à chaque fois, entre chaque instrument et la voix... Tout était parfait. Des décors extraordinairement créatifs aux tenues collant à merveille avec la personnalité de chacun... Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le meilleur concert de sa vie, pour Tetsu... Sa gorge piquait encore, si bien que Ken assura les choeurs encore une fois, ce 6 février... Et une petite entracte ne fut pas de trop pour permettre au bassiste de changer de tenue, la fièvre rendant la chaleur de la scène presque insupportable... Mais Tetsu s'amusait malgré tout. Il avait pu se reposer un peu, bien dormir, et puis il avait un garde-malade particulièrement dévoué en la personne d'un Nakamaru inflexible et omni-présent, alors... Ca ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Et ce soir, comme il le savait dans la salle même s'il ne devinait pas où, Tetsu n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour sourire en permanence... A tout le monde en général, et à une personne en particulier... Une personne avec qui, somme toute, il n'était pas depuis bien longtemps... Mais il avait l'étrange sensation de le connaître depuis des années. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tetsu n'avait jamais été autant amoureux, si vite et si fort... En pensant de cette façon, il faillit manquer le coche et louper le départ. C'est en voyant le regard insistant de Ken sur sa personne, qu'il se réveilla et arrêta de scruter la foule comme s'il voulait y trouver son amour, et qu'il se replongea dans le concert...

Lorsque le concert pris fin, quatre musiciens heureux s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir étroit qui les mènerait aux loges, plus exactement à une grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une table. Une table couverte de nourriture, de choses diverses, comme un buffet... Leur agent avait fait des merveilles, en organisant cela. Ils pourraient partager un repas tranquille avec leurs nouvelles connaissances, sans se soucier qu'on les reconnaîsse... Formidable idée, qui émanait de Yukki, d'ailleurs. Mais avant cela, ils allèrent tout de même se changer et se rafraîchir, et pour certains -un, surtout-, se soigner. Une fois présentable, mais pas encore connecté avec le monde réel, Hyde regagna la pièce dans l'idée de voler sans attendre, de quoi grignoter. C'est qu'il avait faim... Et par chance, il était le premier arrivé. Ni vu ni connu, il se jeta donc comme prévu sur une minie brochette qu'il engloutit si rapidement qu'il aurait pu avaler le bâton avec. Et il reçu une tape derrière la tête.

_Goinfre ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole ! _Fit Ken.

Le guitariste, flanqué de son éternelle cigarette, était plié en deux de rire à la vue d'un Hyde qui cultivait à merveille sa réputation de véritable ventre à pattes. Hyde mâcha tant bien que mal, pour pouvoir se défendre :

_Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a répété tout l'après-midi et qu'on a enchaîné avec le live sans prendre le temps de faire un vrai repas ? Oses me dire que tu n'as pas faim ?!_

_J'avoue que... _murmura Ken en salivant presque à la vue de toutes ces bonnes choses.

Avant que le chanteur ne le fasse craquer -un estomac affamé reste influençable-, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un arrivage en masse : six jeunes hommes déboulèrent presque en même temps devant les deux musiciens. Avec un certain humour, Ken lança alors à son camarade :

_On est cernés, là, je crois..._

_Tu me diras, on a des vivres... _répliqua Hyde en lorgnant la table une nouvelle fois.

_Ok. Là je confirme : tu ne penses qu'à manger !_

Ce à quoi les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, laissant quelque peu déconfis, les nouveaux arrivants. Mais ce bavard de Jin mis à l'aise tout le monde en prenant les devants, s'avançant vers Hyde et Ken :

_Salut, et merci de l'invitation !_

_Merci à vous d'être venus,_ rétorqua Ken avec amabilité.

Ce n'est pas que les deux présents ne l'intéressait pas, mais enfin... Nakamaru ne put tenir au-delà de 30 secondes, c'était là son record. Après les formules de politesse d'usage, il s'adressa directement à Hyde :

_Et euh... Il est où, Tetsu ?_

_Sûrement par là-bas,_ fit Hyde en lui désignant une autre porte derrière lui. _Tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre, si tu veux._

_Ah bien, Hyde, _s'exclama Ken._ On n'est pas près de les revoir, dans ce cas. Par contre Nakamaru-kun, une info utile : y a de l'écho, dans ces coulisses !_

Hyde donna un coup de coude à Ken, qui se faisait rire tout seul, tandis que Nakamaru s'en alla, mort de honte et bafouillant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il disait cela... En attendant, ça fit bien rire toute cette fine équipe... Ca, Ken était sans pitié parfois. Enfin, les nouveaux arrivants décidèrent de se mettre à l'aise, la place ne manquant pas. Et lorsque chacun s'avança un peu plus au coeur de la pièce, déposant manteaux et autres affaires sur le côté... Hyde se trouva face à Kame. Avec les bêtises de Ken, il avait presque oublié qu'il serait là... Le jeune homme lui adressa un mouvement de tête pour tout salut, et puis il se retourna, Jin l'interpellant. Décidant d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, Hyde se mis en tête de chercher Yukki, qu'il croisa dans le couloir. S'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à son radeau, il revint dans la pièce principale avec le batteur comme bouclier et distraction, histoire d'avoir l'air occupé... Entretemps, Tetsu et Nakamaru étaient revenus. Et Hyde se dit alors qu'ils avaient beau être nombreux, ça n'allait pas être simple. Surtout qu'il était assez agacé de l'indifférence totale de Kame. Un hochement de tête en guise de 'bonsoir', et pas un regard. Et une attitude absolument identique aux fois précédentes... sauf qu'il ne s'adressait jamais à lui. Et si la rancune ou le mépris sont des choses relativement désagréables, Hyde étaient de ceux qui trouvaient l'indifférence inacceptable... Surtout quand lui n'arrivait pas à faire de même.


	29. Quand l'angoisse monte

**Je me suis faite rire toute seule en imaginant la première scène... Sans doute parce que c'est plus ou moins du vécu et parce que j'adore imaginer des personnages qui s'angoissent tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, qui se mettent une pression monstre et ça monte, ça monte... XD. Sadique, moi ? XD (en plus on a l'impression que c'est un bordel sans nom, les coulisses du tokyô Dome... Enfin vous verrez XD, mais c'est pas très réaliste XD).**

**Ahum... Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'attarde dans ce chapitre sur une autre partie de l'histoire (à laquelle je ne sais toujours pas quelle tournure donner, d'ailleurs XD)... Mais Tetsu n'est jamais bien loin, c'est lui le protagoniste, après tout :)**

Le hasard avait voulu que Hyde soit placé en bout de table, Jin à sa droite, Ueda en face de lui et Kame juste à côté. Super. Vraiment super. Là, Hyde se donna une gifle mentale : _'j'ai presque 40 balais, je ne vais pas me comporter comme une gamine qui revoie son ex et tente de jouer aux plus indifférents des deux, non ? J'ai apssé l'âge de ces conneries !'_. Une résolution pleine de bon sens, cela va sans dire. Mais bien difficile à mettre en oeuvre.

_Euh... Hyde-kun ?_

_Hm ? Oui ?_

_De l'eau. Je te demandais si tu voulais de l'eau, _demanda Ueda avec un sourire.

_Oh oui, merci, _répondit Hyde en tendant son verre._ Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs._

_Il n'y a pas de mal._

Sans doute que cela devait être au moins sa quatrième tentative pour se faire entendre, à ce pauvre garçon. Et merde, à la fin... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, sans blague ? Voilà qu'il jetait des regards à la dérobée à l'objet de ses tourments, assis pile dans sa diagonale... Et discret comme il était, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se faire capter et par l'intéressé, et par l'entourage, s'il continuait. Alors il attrapa un gobelet en plastique qu'il commença à déchirer façon marguerite, histoire de trouver de quoi s'occuper deux minutes. Au premier 'pétale' de fait, il en était à se dire que tout ça, c'était sa faute, avec sa façon d'agir de façon irresponsable... Au second, il se voyait comme le dernier des incapables. Au troisième, coupé de façon plus énergique, il s'énervait d'être énervé. Au suivant, il s'énervait que Kame ne soit pas énervé. Et à celui d'après, cerise sur le gâteau de sa déconfiture, il trouvait extraordinaire de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un type dont il n'avait absolument rien à foutre. Mais si seulement Kame pouvait avoir l'air... Angoissé... Gêné... Différent, quoi. Il se sentirait mieux. Mieux de ne pas être la seule poire à se sentir mal. Allez... On respire... On attrape une conversation au vol, n'importe laquelle, et on s'imerge dedans.... C'est ce qu'il décida en relevant la tête.

_Moi je dis que tu as un ticket avec elle, Kame-chan..._ lança Jin.

_Arrêtes tes bêtises, crétin !_

_Ne fais pas le timide, surtout que j'ai touché juste !_

Ok... Alors là, ce n'était pas la bonne conversation. Jin qui disait pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et Kame qui la jouait fausse modestie... Une baffe à chacun, oui ! Là, Hyde se fit peur tout seul, comme un grand. Il déraillait complètement... C'est alors que Ueda lui parla, prenant ainsi à ses yeux la forme d'une belle bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il allait s'accrocher, même si Ueda devait lui parler des différentes espèces de vaches en Patagonie du Nord, c'est dire...

_Tu sais, Hyde-kun, je voulais te dire que c'était formidable, ce que tu as fais ce soir..._

Et en plus, c'était sympa ! Cela fit sourire Hyde, qui fut touché par le compliment autant que par le fait que Ueda -et ses camarades- semblait avoir apprécié le spectacle. Il saisit l'occasion pour entamer une conversation avec le jeune homme qui, du reste, était réellement sympathique et attachant, et avec qui il avait toujours plaisir à parler. Une conversation qui lui fit oublier, l'espace d'un moment, ses pensées désordonnées et étranges... Jusqu'à ce que Ueda ne se lève pour décrocher son portable, qui sonnait, le laissant ainsi se replonger dans ses questions dont il n'était même pas certain de vouloir connaître les réponses, d'ailleurs. Et puis... Il était gentil, Jin, la question n'était pas là... Mais pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, il ne craignait eprsonne. Champion toute catégorie. Il confirma son titre haut la main ce soir là, en lançant avec un naturel incroyable :

_Et bien vous deux, vous vous faites la tête ? Vous qui parlez bien, d'habitude ?_

Et si ça n'était pas assez clair, il regardait tour à tour Kame devant lui, et Hyde à sa gauche. Hyde qui fut vraiment tenté d'attraper ses baguettes et d'inventer toute sortes de tortures cruelles, sur le coup... De l'autre côté de la table, Nakamaru et Tetsu s'échangèrent un regard gêné, l'un pestant contre son gaffeur de camarade, l'autre priant mentalement son impulsif d'ami de se tenir tranquille... et surtout, surtout, pour que personne d'autre ne renchérisse par un _'ah oui, c'est vrai ça !'_. Bénit soit donc Ken, de continuer à parler gaiement avec Yukki, permettant ainsi à pas mal de monde de ne pas relever. La réaction la plus intéressante, mais aussi la plus brève, fut pourtant celle de Kame. Elle fut très rapide. Un sourcil qui se lève à l'entente de ces mots. Le rouge qui monte aux joues, le regard se promenant de droite à gauche pour trouver un point d'accroche... Un petit raclement de gorge bref, et il était repartit l'air de rien... C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre d'une réaction spontanée, en 2 secondes. Mais dommage, Hyde était si occupé à détailler Jin, qu'il ne le vit pas. Au reste, qu'aurait-il pu en penser ?

Ceci étant, il était normal que Jin s'interroge. Les fois précédentes et de ce qu'il savait, le courant passait bien entre son camarade et Hyde. Il trouvait donc étonnant qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole. Et puis il aurait pu marcher sur les mains, si ça avait pu faire réagir Kame, à vrai dire... Kame qui de jour en jour, s'éloignait de celui qu'il connaîssait. Il ne le traîtait plus d'imbécile que du bout des lèvres... Il se renfermait. Et comble du comble : il était gentil avec lui ! Il avait remercié Jin de sa sollicitude, l'autre jour ! Alors là, Jin avait frôlé la syncope ! Si Kame le remerciait sincèrement maintenant, on allait-on ?

_Ca va, Kame-chan ? Si je t'ai froissé, j'suis désolé, vraiment..._

Kame tourna la tête à ces mots murmurés par un Jin ennuyé, qui sentait bien une certaine tension et qui n'ignorait pas en être un peu la cause, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi... Kame promena son regard implacable sur lui, sans doute dans l'idée de l'envoyer bouler en premier lieu, comme d'habitude... Et puis, pour une raison inconnue, il se ravisa. Il se tourna franchement et jeta même un regard plus loin que là où se trouvait son camarade -Hyde crut même qu'il lui était destiné-, avant de répondre le plus calmement du monde :

_Aucun problème... Tout ça n'a absolument aucune importance._

Dire que cela fit quelque chose à Hyde, ce n'était pas peu dire. Autant les mots en eux-mêmes, lourds de sens si l'on tenait compte de la question posée précédemment par Jin, que le reste. Le détachement avec lequel ils avaient été prononcés, la froideur... L'indifférence totale. Il s'en fichait comme pas possible, en fait. Quand il lui avait demandé d'oublier, ce n'était pas par gêne. C'était parce que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin que ça. Et Hyde fut à cet instant, partagé entre la colère et la tristesse, même s'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Parce qu'au risque de passer pour un enfant gâté et même s'il était loin de se juger exceptionnel, il n'aimait pas laisser indifférent. Il préférait même qu'on ne l'aime pas, plutôt qu'aucune importance ne lui soit accordée. Sans doute un relan du symptôme éternel du fils unique. Ou un grand besoin d'être aimé qui ressortait lors de toutes les relations qui jalonnaient sa vie, quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il se sentit blessé. Blessé et surtout stupide. Bien bête, de se tourmenter alors que l'autre avait déjà tourné la page. Bien bête de s'en faire pour lui, quand Kame ne se posait à l'évidence pas tant de questions. Et bien bête également, de ne pas avoir pensé comme Tetsu : pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ? Il faisait une affaire d'Etat d'une chose qui était arrivé à d'autres avant lui, et qui arriverait encore dans l'avenir, à d'autres personnes... Et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, de se prendre la tête pour rien. Alors il se leva, appuyant ses bras sur la table en un geste sec, qui fit sursauter Ueda, revenu depuis lors. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes histouire que personne ne lui demande où il allait, et il gagna la porte du fond, qui selon sa mémoire, devait donner sur un couloir en forme de L. Un vrai cul-de-sac, où les techniciens entreposaient divers câbles et appareils, un endroit où l'on n'était pas censé aller, mis à part pour les toilettes, situés au début du couloir. Il tourna à gauche, à l'angle, et se calla sur un seau renversé. Il alluma une cigarette, la braise rouge qui crépitait étant la seule chose à peu près visible là-dedans... Et là, il s'autorisa un long soupir. Vous savez, un de ceux qui disent plein de choses. _'J'en ai marre'. 'Je vais péter un câble'. 'Je suis fatigué'._ Tout ça. Et même plus encore. Franchement... Là, il ne voyait plus. A partir du moment où il n'y avait aucun souci, quel esprit tordu était le sien, pour s'en créer quand même ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire en ce moment... Il fallait qu'il laisse sa fierté -car ce n'était que ça, n'est-ce pas ?- lui jouer des tours... C'était à désespérer. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il s'était fait un bon copain, et puis il avait tout gâché... En choisissant -si tant est qu'il ait choisit quoi que ce soit, ivre comme il l'était, se disait-il- en plus celui qui avait déjà souffert, malgré son jeune âge... Excellent choix. Ou absence de choix, c'était selon.

Un bruit de pas se fit entednre... De pieds qui y vont prudemment, de mains qui glissent contre les parois... Quelqu'un vient. Quelqu'un arrive et a peur de se casser la fugure, manifestement. Tetsu ? Qui l'aurait suivi ici, sinon le bassiste ? Et puis il rejeta l'idée. Tetsu, ce soir, avait autre chose à penser. Il allait aussi falloir qu'il arrête ça : compter sur lui comme ça. C'était à noter sur la liste des 'choses à faire pour s'améliorer'. Une liste longue comme le bras. Oui mais alors... Si ce n'était pas Tetsu, qui pouvait bien venir jusqu'à lui ? Ken ou Yukki, sans doute... Il ne voyait qu'eux. Et les pas s'approchaient, plus décidés maintenant que le bout du couloir était plus dégagé.

_Hyde-kun ?_

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'actionner son briquet et de lever la main pour éclairer un tant soit peu. Quand l'arrivant fut près de lui et qu'il s'accroupit contre le mur, à côté de lui, il le reconnut sans peine. Ca alors ! Lui ! Ca pour une surprise...

_Je ne te dérange pas ?_ Demanda Nakamaru en s'installant.

_Non, non bien sûr ! _Répondit aussitôt Hyde, surprit.

Un silence pas spécialement pesant suivit. Un silence où Hyde ne su trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas spécialement être seul. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Mais... Etre seul avec Nakamaru... c'était bizarre, non ? Le passé et le présent de Tetsu, en quelque sorte. Bizarre.

_Tu ne vas pas bien, pas vrai ? _Demanda enfin Nakamaru en jouant avec un fil sous ses pieds.

_Je suppose qu'on en peut rien te cacher..._ soupira Hyde.

_Tu sais, je ne vais pas te dire de m'en parler, j'imagine que tu as des amis bien plus proches que moi pour ça... Néanmoins, si je peux aider..._

_Tu es gentil, ça me touche beaucoup..._ répondit Hyde en souriant.

_C'est normal..._

_Pas tant que ça... Il serait normal, plutôt, que tu préfères éviter tout contact avec moi..._

_Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas la peste, que je sache ! _S'exclama le jeune homme, réellement étonné.

_Au moins, ça m'expliquerait pourquoi je foire tout comme ça... _murmura Hyde entre ses dents.

_Comment ça, tu 'foires tout' ?_

Hyde raconta en gros, très schématiquement, ses états d'âme du moment. Il avait voulu savoir ? Et bien il tombait à pic, ma foi... Se confier au copain de son ex, ça, ce n'était pas banal... Mais il était gentil comme tout, Nakamaru... Et puis il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, tout compte fait... Quand il eut résumé le tout, Nakamaru réfléchit un instant. Et tandis que Hyde alluma une nouvelle cigarette mentholée, il dit :

_Tu sais Hyde-kun, je suis convaincu que tu as de bonnes raisons de penser comme ça... Et même si tu me disais tout en détail, je ne comprendrai pas, puisque je n'ai pas vécu ces choses... donc pas ressenti non plus... Cependant, tu es loin d'être tel que tu le décris. A toi seul, tu vaux bien plus que bien des hommes._

_C'est ça, tu parles... _murmura le chanteur, avec un rire sans joie.

Nakamaru se tu un instant, comme s'il hésitait sur la direction à prendre. Mais la sincérité étant à l'évidence sa règle d'or, il finit par parler, non sans adopter un volume sonore plus réduit, témoignant de son embarras réel :

_Tu veux que je t'avoue un secret ? Mais ne le dis jamais à Tetsu, d'accord ?_

_Bien sûr, _acquiesça Hyde, curieux.

_J'ai... _commença Nakamaru. _Pendant un moment, j'ai été... Jaloux de toi._

_Hein ?! _

_Oui,_ confirma-t-il. _Déjà avant tout ça, tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, pour moi... Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Tetsu, je savais que vous étiez proches... Et avant même de connaître votre passé commun... Je me suis demandé si je ferai le poids. Comment je pourrai rivaliser avec toi, si un jour il te prenait l'envie de le reprendre, par exemple ? Je ne pourrai que te regarder faire... Ne te méprends pas : j'ai toute confiance en vous deux, je ne jalouse pas cette relation passée ni rien... C'est plus... Ce que tu es, toi. Ce que tu dégages... Si tu t'y prenais bien, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux. Je n'imaginais pas que tu sois si peu sûr de toi, en fait..._

Hyde était soufflé. Flatté de la façon dont Nakamaru le percevait, bien sûr... Mais peiné qu'il soit angoissé pour cela, même s'il comprenait plus ou moins que cette epur était passée. Malgré cela, il tenait à rassurer définitivement son interlocuteur :

_Tu sais, tu peux être tranquille. Tet-chan, c'est mon ami le plus cher, mais c'est bien tout. Ca ne pourra jamais repartir, pour la bonne raison qu'on est fait pour être amis, rien d'autre. On s'est trompés, par le passé, même si je ne regrette pas... Alors la menace ne viendra pas de moi._

_Ah ? De qui viendra-t-elle, alors ?_ S'amusa Nakamaru.

_Ah non ! Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! _Se défendit Hyde.

_Je plaisante ! _S'exclama le jeune homme en riant. _Plus sérieusement, Hyde-kun, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais j'étais sincère. Je sais qu'il y a des moments où l'on n'a pas une haute opinion de soi, parfois avec raison d'ailleurs... Mais repartir, c'est facile, si l'on en a les capacités... Alors tu dois juste faire de ton mieux et tenir bon... Et ce n'est que mon avis, mais plutôt que de venir te terrer ici quand quelque chose te retourne, tu devrais agir. Eviter le conflit, c'est bien, c'est très bien même. Cependant, il y a des fois où c'est nécessaire, où il faut en passer par là._

Elle plut à Hyde, cette dernière phrase. Il était comme ça, avant. Et il avait perdu cette spontanéité ! Il devait cesser de trouver des échappatoires aussi incertains que futiles, comme la fuite, le repli sur soi ou l'alcool, et ne pas hésiter à faire des vagues, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir... Néanmoins, si Nakamaru disait cela, c'est que...

_Tu sais ?_

_Il n'a rien dit. J'ai deviné tout seul,_ répondit Nakamaru, précédent sa future question.

_Ah..._

_Je ne juge pas, je ne pense rien. Je ne m'exprime donc pas sur le sujet, sauf si tu me le demandes. Et je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu... _fit Nakamaru avec un clin d'oeil que Hyde devina bien, malgré la pénombre.

Hyde le remercia chaudement pour tout. Conseils, intérêt manifesté, largeur d'esprit, amitié... Un joli concentré de qualités humaines, voilà ce qu'était Nakamaru. Tetsu avait intérêt a ne pas le lâcher... Il valait le détour, celui-ci... L'esprit sinon p)lusclair, au moins plus décontracté, Hyde le suivit et regagna la pièce principale...


	30. Tenir ses promesses

**Et voilà le 30ème chapitre ! Et ben... ! T'as raison Museelo, je ne me rends pas bien compte qu'on en est déjà là :)... Bon et bien je ne peux pas dire qu'on repart pour 30 de plus, faut pas pousser, mais je ne sait toujours pas quant aura lieu la fin non plus... Alors si vous suivez toujours, on continue !! XD**

Nakamaru s'arrêta aux toilettes, sur le chemin du retour, et Hyde sortit le premier, de nouveau dans la grande salle. Histoire d'éviter quelque plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont il se passerait bien -quant à leur absence tous les deux-, il vérifia que personne ne regardait par ici, et il sortit enfin. Avant de regagner sa place, il alla chercher un nouveau paquet de cigarettes dans son manteau, posé plus loin. Tandis qu'il était penché en avant, son manteau ayant glissé sur le sol, une main se posa sans hésitation sur son épaule, puis une voix discrète se fit entendre au milieu du brouhaha ambiant :

_Et tu en as fait quoi, de mon Yuuichi ?_

Hyde, tout occupé à chercher son paquet, à moitié en train de se casser la figure en jouant l'équilibriste sur un pied par flemme de se baisser totalement, sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant cela. Une question pleine d'humour mais toute mignonne, aussi. Il se retourna pour répondre :

_C'est qu'on deviendrait possessif ? C'est mignon tout plein, ça... Je ne l'ai pas mangé, ton homme. Il est... Là où tu ne peux pas aller à sa place._

_Je plaisantais..._ se défendit Tetsu.

_Mais oui, on va dire ça comme ça..._

En regardant Tetsu, dont les yeux brillaient à la simple évocation du prénom de Nakamaru, Hyde se sentit... Envieux. Pas jaloux, mais envieux. Il aurait bien aimé connaître cela également, pour tout dire. Etre complètement crétin parce que l'on est amoureux, c'est stupide vu de l'extérieur, mais c'est tellement bon à vivre... Ce genre de sensations, telle que l'impatience que l'on a à revoir l'autre, alors même qu'il n'est parti que depuis quelques minutes -comem c'était le cas pour Nakamaru-, c'était proprement génial ! Ca lui manquait... Ressentir cela à nouveau, il en rêvait... Mais avant tout, il fut surtout heureux pour Tetsu. Si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était bien lui... Et Nakamaru était la perle rare, c'était plus que clair... Pour une fois que quelqu'un avait un tant soit peu d'emprise, d'influence sur son indomptable leader... C'était à marquer dans les annales, ça...

_Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _S'étonna Tetsu.

_Pour rien... _répondit Hyde, tiré de ses réflexions. _Je suis juste très content pour toi, Tet-chan. Nakamaru-kun est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je ne crois pas que j'avais réalisé à quel point vous alliez bien ensemble, jusque là... Maintenant c'est fait, alors je souhaite vraiment que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

_Merci, t'es gentil... _murmura Tetsu en souriant, touché que son bonheur importe tant à ses yeux.

Ceci étant, la réciproque était aussi vraie. Et dire que l'état de Hyde le préoccupait, ce n'était pas peu dire. Sa santé, bien sûr, mais pas seulement ça. Quand on est soi-même heureux, on a envie que ceux qu'on aime le soient également. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Tetsu. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Et maintenant que lui était comblé, même si tout ne serait pas rose à l'avenir, il était néanmoins un peu triste que son chanteur connaîsse encore tant de galères... qu'il soit tout seul, lui qui était fait pour aimer, et se faire aimer... Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part être présent pour lui si nécessaire. Et il le rappella, justement :

_Tu sais Doiha-chan, je pense que tu t'en doutes... Mais si tu as besoin... J'espère que tu sais que je suis là pour toi._

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ s'étonna Hyde.

_Parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai dû m'efforcer de te tirer les vers du nez... Il y a eu un temps où tu venais de toi-même me voir... Alors je voulais juste te rappeler que je suis là, si besoin_.

C'était généreux de sa part, bien sûr. Et Hyde n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Cependant, il était fidèle à l'une de ses toutes nouvelles résolutions : moins se reposer sur Tetsu. Ce dernier était en couple maintenant... Il avait donc assez à faire... Nakamaru n'était pas jaloux, c'était une chance, mais il s'en voudrait d'être un jour au coeur d'une mésentente... On n'est jamais trop prudent. Et puis il devait laisser le champ libre à Tetsu. Pas mettre fin à leur complicité, non, mais lâcher du lest. Et se débrouiller par lui-même, un peu. Cela lui fit un peu mal, de penser comme ça, mais il devait agir dans ce sens... C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, il le pensait fermement.

_C'est gentil, Tet-chan, _se contenta-t-il de dire._ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et vis ta vie sans te soucier de moi... Je sais que tu es là, vas..._

Et Hyde retourna s'asseoir sans tarder, laissant Tetsu perplexe. Quel changement d'attitude, tout à coup... Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire pour voir Hyde effacer son sourire et couper court à la conversation de la sorte ? Ma foi... Il ne comprenait pas trop, mais il mis cela sur le compte du fait qu'il devait encore jouer à la mère-poule sans s'en rendre compte, attitude qui agaçait parfois Hyde... Et Nakamaru étant revenu, il jugea plus intéressant d'aller reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

Assis de nouveau en face de Ueda, Hyde reprit une activité sans risque : manger. Remplir son estomac affamé, comme toujours, et ne plus penser qu'au prochain aliment qu'il avalerait. C'était réducteur, mais sans risque. Junno, motivé ce soir là, se leva à un moment donné, pour faire le service, une bouteille de vin en main. Certains, comme Ueda, eurent juste le temps de mettre leur main sur leur verre en se fendant d'un _'pas pour moi, merci'_, et ils furent ainsi épargnés... D'autres tendirent d'eux-mêmes leur verre... Et Hyde fut pris au dépourvu, lorsque Junno et la bouteille s'approchèrent. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Il ne fallait pas dramatiser la situation non plus... C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa faire, non sans sentir le regard brûlant de Tetsu posé sur lui. Et quant à la suite des évènements... C'était comme un fumeur qui essaie d'arrêter. Les autres autour de lui, fument sans se priver, voire même lui proposent une cigarette, sans penser à mal... Sans se douter que la volonté de l'autre est aussi fragile qu'une brindille, et qu'il fondra sur n'importe quel prétexte pour accepter, se déculpabilisant ainsi puisqu'on le lui a proposé, et il n'a fait qu'accepter. C'était à peu de choses près, la même chose dans le cas présent. Jin, Junno, peu importe qui... Ils proposaient régulièrement, voire même reservaient sans demander... Et Hyde n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter de son point de vue. Et puis, comme il n'était pas ivre, il ne voyait pas du tout le mal. Sauf qu'on a beau être résistant à l'alcool, vient un moment où tout de même, l'on finti par capituler.

Hyde ressentait les effets en fonction de son humeur. S'il était joyeux, il avait l'alcool plutôt gai et jovial. S'il était triste, alors il serait complètement déprimé... Et s'il était juste mal, alors il s'enfermerait dans le mutisme ou au contraire, les discussions sans queue ni tête, hautement philosophiques... Mais la plupart du temps, quiconque ne voulait pas connaître ses réelles pensées, devait éviter de lui parler. Il avait l'alcool très franc, pourrait-on dire. Aussi Tetsu priait-il intérieurement pour que personne ne pose de mauvaises questions, qu'il ne se passe rien... Pour l'heure, Ueda était toujours l'interlocuteur du petit chanteur. Et sur quoi que fut portée la discussion, elle semblait juste être cordiale. Tetsu n'en demandait pas tant, il en soupira même de soulagement, se faisant l'effet d'être un homme assis sur une bombe prête à exploser. Nakamaru l'interrogea du regard , et il lui murmura discrètement :

_Hyde a trop bu..._

Le jeune homme tourna la tête... Tetsu lui avait parlé de ça, en effet... Enfin, à demi mots. Mais cela, plus sa discussion passée avec Hyde... Nakamaru eut tôt fait de faire le rapprochement entre les deux données. C'était donc ça, le souci majeur de Hyde... Avec un naturel désarmant, il murmura à Tetsu :

_Et bien ? Il faut l'en empêcher._

_C'est pas si simple... Après tout, c'est un grand garçon..._

_C'est peut-être un grand garçon, mais il ne me fait pas l'effet d'être un type particulièrement stable, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, _dit Nakamaru en jetant un nouveau regard discret vers le chanteur.

_C'est juste, mais..._

_Tetsu, _le coupa-t-il, _tu n'as qu'à te décider. Soit tu agis, soit tu n'agis pas. Et si tu n'agis pas, arrête d'en parler, alors._

Nakamaru lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment sa propre réaction, vraiment très sèche... D'un coup, d'un seul, il trouvait juste cela... agaçant. Oui, agaçant. C'est vrai... Ils étaient là tous les deux, et Tetsu pensait encore et toujours à Hyde. Le jeune homme se réprimanda lui-même aussitôt : il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire... Il l'avait dit lui-même, il fallait assumer maintenant... Il était fatigué, voilà tout. Après tout, les KAT-TUN travaillaient à mille et unes choses en ce moment, et Nakamaru aussi commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de revenir sur ses paroles, que déjà, Tetsu s'empressa de parler :

_Excuse-moi mon coeur... Je m'en fais juste, c'est une habitude aussi vieille que moi... Mais tu sais, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde... Demande à Ken-chan si je n'ai pas été pire qu'une mère pour lui, après son divorce, _plaisanta-t-il tout en craignant néanmoins la réaction à venir de Nakamaru.

_Laisse, _fit Nakamaru avec un sourire. _Tu n'as pas à te justifier : à ta place, je serai exactement comme toi... J'ai eu une réaction débile, n'y fais pas attention._

Un baiser plutôt enthousiaste scella l'affaire d'une façon qui plut beaucoup au bassiste. Jin, de là où il était, ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de regarder, sans doute prêt à y aller de son commentaire. Effectivement, il le prouva sur le champ :

_Et ben... C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !... Aïe !_

Ca, c'était Kame. Leurs cmaarades n'avaient même pas besoin de regarder pour en être sûrs. C'était Kame, sans aucun doute. Kame qui s'était à moitié levé pour pouvoir l'atteindre et ainsi, lui donner une petite tape sur la tête pour le faire taire :

_Tais-toi donc, crétin ! Et laisse les gens vivre sans qu'ils ne se soucient de tes bêtises !_

_C'était méchant, Kazuya-chan !_ pleurnicha Jin.

_Imbécile._

Eternel dialogue entre les deux, qui fit sourire Koki, Junno et Nakamaru... et qui fit lever les yeux au ciel, à Ueda. Ils ne changeraient jamais... Kame, à l'inverse de ses paroles qui, sorties du contexte pouvaient sembler méchantes, eut même un petit sourire, amusé qu'il était de leur éternelle joute verbale. Ce fut là -mais de là à y voir un rapport...- que Hyde vida son verre d'une traite et se reservit sans tarder. Un oeil averti aurait constaté une évolution dans l'attitude de Kame. Au début de la soirée, il paraîssait détaché de tout -comme à son habitude, d'ailleurs-... Et puis petit à petit, de façon très subtile, il s'était mis à jeter des regards à droite et à gauche... Et à fixer une certaine porte notamment, durant tout le moment où une certaine personne avait quitté la table... Mais même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Et maintenant, si sa mine restait neutre, il était relativement ennuyé, en son for intérieur... ennuyé de _le_ voir s'ennivrer comme ça... Il l'avait bien remarqué, lui, qu'il buvait pas mal... Ne serait que la dernière fois, d'ailleurs, sans même parler de ce à quoi ça les avait amené... Et à voir les regards insistants de Tetsu dans cette direction, nul doute que Hyde avait un souci... Mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Et puis... Pourquoi commençait-il à regretter son attitude ? Pas sur le fond -encore que-, mais au moins sur la forme... Ignorer les gens de la sorte... Etait-ce la bonne attitude ? Et pourquoi cela ne lui avait-il posé aucun problème, tout le temps qu'il avait passé à y penser lorsqu'il était seul... alors que maintenant, il sentait sa volonté s'effriter ?... Mais quelques instants plus tard, Ueda parla, assez fort pour être entendu de tous :

_Dites... vous avez un concert demain soir ! Enfin, ce soir, vue l'heure... on devrait vous laisser..._

_Oui, je n'y songeais plus ! _Acquiesça Koki. _Vous devez être fatigués._

Ueda partit donc le premier, bientôt suivit par Koki. Habitant dans le même coin, Jin et Junno firent la route ensemble... Quant à Yukki, il s'occupa de ramener Ken, qui avait trop bu pour prendre la route... Et alors qu'ils ne restait plus qu'eux assis à table, Kame adressa soudainement la parole à Hyde, sans doute rendu hardi par l'ambiance et le peu de vin incurgité :

_Dis... Euh... Excuse-moi... _lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, tout en regardant ailleurs.

Alors que Hyde voyait deux Kame en face de lui, et donc, qu'il avait du mal à tout bien comprendre, il capta néamoins une chose : il lui adressait la parole, maintenant ? Fini, le petit jeu idiot ? Bon... Mais c'était trop facile, ça, aussi !

_Tiens... Tu te souviens de moi ? _Lança-t-il ironiquement.

_J'suis désolé... Je n'arive pas à savoir quelle attitude adopter... Et celle-là était stupide..._

_Ca... C'était pas gentil, tu sais, Kame-chan..._ murmura Hyde, avachit sur la table, en jouant avec son verre.

Il réussissait l'exploit de faire culpabiliser Kame, qui était pourtant la fierté incarnée... Le jeune homem se sentait mal, vraiment mal... Pour tout un tas de raisons, plus ou moins claires, d'ailleurs... Se triturant nerveusement les doigts, et toujours en regardant ailleurs, il continua, lâchant cette confidence bien malgré lui :

_Je sais... Mais tu sais, c'est toi t'es excusé en premier, ce matin là..._

_Et ? Tu me le reproches ?_

_Oui..._

C'était à se demander qui contrôlait le cerveau de Kame ? Ou sa bouche, au moins ? Pourquoi disait-il tout ça sans même s'en rendre compte ? Une petite voix perfide aurait murmuré _'mais parce que c'est la vérité'_, mais Kame ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Hyde quant à lui, commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter à la nouvelle attitude de Kame, alors si en plus ce dernier commençait à dire... D'ailleurs, que voulait-il dire, au juste ?

_J'y comprends rien ! _Éclata-t-il, sur un ton plutôt confus. _Pourquoi tu n'es jamais clair ? Si je dois deviner que tes mots disent le contraire de ce que tu penses, comment je suis supposé m'en sortir , moi ?_

_Ah, laisse tomber... _fit Kame en se levant et en gagnant la sortie.

_Non, mais attends..._

Hyde se leva, mais il se prit les pieds dans les pieds de sa chaise, et il se rassit aussitôt malgré lui... Puis, Tetsu, dont il avait presque oublié la présence, se mis devant lui, l'arrêtant du regard :

_Laisse tomber, il a dit..._

_Ah mais laisse-moi tranquille, toi... _s'agaça Hyde.

La moutarde lui montant légèrement au nez, Tetsu calla une main sur la table, l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise de Hyde. Puis, il se courba pour trouver son regard, et Hyde put ainsi voir qu'il en rigolait pas. Nakamaru, resté en arrière, prit des notes, et se promit de ne pas pousser Tetsu à bout, ça valait mieux... Séchement, mais du coup avec peut-être plus d'impact, le bassiste lança à son chanteur :

_Je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Ca finira par te tuer. Et au fait : le Hyde que je connais, lui, il tient ses promesses._

Allusion au laisser aller magistral de Hyde, en cette fin de soirée. Aidé par Nakamaru, ils le mirent dans la voiture, à l'arrière. Et Tetsu, qui tenait le volant, pris la direction de l'apaprtement du chanteur. Nakamaru, sur le siège du passager, jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil derrère, histoire de s'assurer que Hyde ne vomisse pas un peu partout, même si Tetsu conduisait doucement... Il regarda Tetsu en souriant :

_Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un gosse aussi âgé... _

_Un grand gamin de 39 balais... _fit Tetsu en riant._Tu imagines le drame ?_

_On devrait interdire l'alcool aux enfants... _ajouta Tetsu, trouvant drôle de parler ainsi, lui qui était le plus jeune ici, tout de même.

Profitant d'un feu rouge, Tetsu vint traîtreusement déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amant, tout en murmurant :

_Merci d'être aussi gentil, mon p'tit coeur..._

_Comme si on allait le laisser cuver là-bas... _fit Nakamaru en levant les yeux au ciel. _C'est normal, quand même ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression que j'te fais peur ! _Ajouta-t-il en se souvenant aussi de la scène qui avait eu lieu tout à l'heure.

_Tu aimerais que j'ai peur ? _Lança Tetsu avec un petit sourire, en redémarrant.

_Ca pourrait pimenter les choses... _fit le jeune homme, en entrant dans son jeu.

_Yuichi ! Tu m'avais pas habitué à ça !_

_Toujours surprendre, c'est ma devise._

_C'est réussi ! _Fit Tetsu, faussement outré. _Et bien dans ce cas, il va falloir me prouver ça..._

_Facile. On dépose le m'sieur chez lui, et on rentre... Chez moi, c'est plus près._

_Oui chef ! _Acquieça Tetsu en donnant un coup d'accélérateur.

_Bien, tu apprends vite ! _Fit Nakamaru en riant, profitant d'un nouveau feu rouge pour quémander un baiser...


	31. Franchir une étape

**Chapitre 31... Il est à marquer d'une pierre blanche puisque une fois n'est pas coutume XD, j'ai réussi à faire exactement ce que j'avais en tête, notamment le mélange des tons... Ma foi, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra :). Il est plus long, aussi...**

Tetsu et Nakamaru arrivèrent chez Hyde assez rapidement, les routes étant assez peu fréquentées à cette heure. La situation n'était pas drôle, en soi... Pourtant, ils connurent un fou rire mémorable dans le parking, dans les escaliers et sur le palier qui menait à l'appartement du petit chanteur. Il fallait le maintenir, car il avançait en étant à moitié inconscient, ce qui certes, n'aurait pas dû être sujet de rigolade sur le fond... Mais c'était tellement drôle, de le faire avancer, le retenir, le maintenir tant bien que mal... Ils avaient vraiment l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et puis ils étaient fatigués, alors ça n'aidait pas à garder son sérieux. Arrivé sur le palier, Nakamaru eu l'impression d'avoir escaladé le mont Fûji. Il reprit son souffle en maintenant Hyde contre le mur d'une main, tandis que Tetsu cherchait les clés dans les poches du chanteur.

_Ah, ça y est, je les ai ! _Lança-t-il en brandissant le trousseau, triomphant.

_Super. Alors active la manoeuvre, parce qu'il n'est pas si léger que ça... _fit Nakamaru en retenant le chanteur, qui glissait sur le côté.

Ils réussirent à le faire entrer non sans mal, tandis que Hyde reprenait conscience tant bien que mal... Tetsu le soutenait comme il le pouvait, lorsqu'il entendit Nakamaru se cogner contre un meuble et étouffer péniblement une injure.

_L'interrupteur est sur ta droite,_ Yuichi, lui dit-il en se retenant de rire.

_Et que la lumière soit... _murmura le jeune homme en allumant.

_T'es déchaîné toi, ce soir !_ S'exclama Tetsu en riant, voyant que Nakamaru enchaînait délire sur délire.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire, avec en prime, un regard troublant... Et Tetsu, qui se voyait mal lui sauter dessus ici, garda son sang-froid comme il le put, et il emmena Hyde jusqu'à sa chambre. Nakamaru défit le lit et ils l'y déposèrent, retirant juste sa veste et ses chaussures. Le chanteur, trop fatigué pour parler, se contenta de leur faire un 'coucou' de la main, en guise de remerciement.

_Bon, et bien bonne nuit, _fit Tetsu. _Et demain, je t'appelerai pour la répétition... Tu ne te lèveras sûrement pas tout seul. On y va, Yuichi ?_

_Attends..._

Sous le regard interrogateur de Tetsu, Nakamaru s'en alla dans ce qu'il devinait être la salle de bain, à laquelle on pouvait accéder depuis la chambre. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres et planquant quelque chose dans son dos... et il déposa une cuvette au pied du lit.

_On ne sait jamais... _expliqua-t-il en souriant.

_T'es complètement déglingué toi, ma parole ! _Fit Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

_Quoi ? T'as jamais eu à nettoyer 'ça' sur de la moquette, toi... Il me remerciera._

Mort de rire, Tetsu le poussa vers la sortie. Ils refermèrent derrière eux et regagnèrent la voiture, Tetsu toujours écroulé, surtout que Nakamaru enchaînait les répliques comiques dites sur un ton des plus sérieux... Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Puis, il finirent par arriver chez le jeune chanteur, pas mécontents de se poser enfin. Tetsu avait quand même un concert dans les jambes, sans compter une soirée pas triste... La douche lui apparaîssait comme étant l'idée du siècle, à ce moment là. Le devinant, Nakamaru précéda ses propos :

_Vas-y. Prends une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien._

_J'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste pour me rafraîchir... Et quand je reviendrai, j'aurais à te parler de deux choses..._ acheva le bassiste avec un sourire énigmatique.

Nakamaru le pressa de questions, mais Tetsu ne répondait que par _« tout à l'heure... »_. Et comme il souriait, le jeune homme devina que ce ne pouvait être que de bonnes nouvelles... Dévoré par la curiosité mais comprenant que c'était le but de Tetsu, de l'impatienter, il le laissa aller. Tetsu disparut avec bonheur dans la salle de bain et prit une douche bien méritée. A un moment donné, s'il n'avait pas été debout, il aurait même pu s'endormir, tellement l'eau chaude sur son dos tendu lui faisait du bien... Il ne resta pas longtemps, mais pourtant quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne trouva pas son amant dans le salon.

_Yuichi ?_ Appela-t-il, tout en faisant le tour du propriétaire.

Mais il n'était ni dans la chambre, ni dans la cuisine non plus... C'est alors que Tetsu aperçut un petit mot posé sur la table du salon, qu'il prit entre ses doigts._ « En haut »_, était-il simplement écrit. Il sourit affectueusement et alla se rhabiller, puis prendre sa veste et son écharpe, pour rejoindre Nakamaru sur le toit. Il était fort tard et il avait encore un concert d'ici quelques heures, et une répétition encore plus tôt dans la journée... Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dormir, bizarrement... Alors il monta sur le toit, et il fut agréablement surpris par la température. On était en février, tout de même... Mais il y avait peu de vent, et il faisait assez doux... Ou était-ce la douche, qui l'avait réchauffé pour longtemps ?... Mais il délaissa bientôt le temps qu'il faisait pour juger de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Nakamaru, assis en tailleur sur un grand plaid, une énorme couverture à ses pieds... Et deux thermos à côté de lui. Craquant complètement, Tetsu s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit en lançant joyeusement :

_Et alors ? Tu nous fais la dinette ?_

_T'es méchant, tu gâches tout ! _S'exclama Nakamaru en éclatant de rire.

Un gentil baiser de la part du bassiste le fit bien vite -et ce fut assez traître de sa part, d'ailleurs- pardonné. Il s'assit à son tour, et Nakamaru s'empressa d'aller s'installer entre ses jambes, la tête bien callée dans son cou, et le dos contre son torse, tandis que Tetsu posa ses mains sur son ventre.

_C'est confortable... _murmura Nakamaru.

_Content que ça te plaise,_ fit Tetsu en riant.

_Oh oui, j'apprécie... Bon allez,_ fit-il en se redressant pour attraper un thermos dans chaque main, _main droite ou main gauche ?_

_Celle-là,_ fit Tetsu, amusé et curieux.

Nakamaru reposa l'autre un peu plus loin, et il ouvrit celui désigné par Tetsu. Il huma l'air juste au dessus du thermos et sourit avec presque un brin de nostalgie... Intrigué, Tetsu lui demandait la suite, du regard. Nakamaru attrapa un des gobelets en plastique posés plus loin et il versa le liquide contenu dans le thermos jusqu'à la moitié du verre, qu'il tendit ensuite à Tetsu.

_Alors ce sera le jus d'orange... C'est un signe, tu crois ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant toujours.

_Je le prends comme tel... _répondit Tetsu en prenant le verre, tout ne lui rendant son sourire. _Et par curiosité, il y avait quoi dans l'autre ?_

_Du chocolat chaud. _

_Service impeccable, _fit le bassiste, épaté.

_C'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait l'autre jour..._

Tetsu posa son verre pour l'attirer contre lui, comme il l'était avant de leur servir à boire, et il déposa un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il soupira d'aise et murmura :

_Si. Je préfère même ça. C'est simple et c'est génial. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. _

Nakamaru en ferma les yeux, autant adouci par l'étreinte que par ces quelques mots... Ils étaient si bien, là, tous les deux... Au calme, à l'abri des regards, dans _leur_ refuge... Cet instant était de ceux dont on voudrait qu'ils ne finissent jamais, comme il est dit dans les romans... Et puis le jeune chanteur, qui avait bonne mémoire -la curiosité aidant-, se rappella des paroles de Tetsu, plus tôt. Aussi demanda-t-il :

_Dis... C'est quoi, ce dont tu voulais me parler ? _

_Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps avant de poser la question, petit curieux ! _S'exclama Tetsu avec un rire amusé.

_Je ne suis pas curieux... J'aime être informé, c'est différent._

_Adorable... Allez, je ne vais pas être méchant._

_J'écoute, _fit Nakamaru en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

_D'ici... 3 mois, à peu près... Tu penses que tu aurais la possibilité d'avoir quelques_ _jours de vacances ?_

_Et bien... _répondit pensivement le chanteur. _Je vais être très occupé à partir de maintenant et tout le mois prochain... Et en juin également... Mais dans ce créneau là, ça pourrait être jouable... Pourquoi donc ?... Ah mais non, attends ! _S'exclama-t-il. _C'est toi qui n'est pas libre !_

_Pourquoi ça ? _Demanda Tetsu, jubilant intérieurement.

_Ben rappelle-toi, quand même ! Début mai, tu es en France. Ca s'oublie pas, ça !_

_J'ai pas oublié... _fit Tetsu avec de plus en plus de fébrilité.

_Bon mais et alors, c'est quand que je devrai être libre ?_

_Du 6 au... 12, 13 mai, je ne sais pas trop..._

_Mais... _s'arrêta Nakamaru.

_Je dois te faire un dessin ? _Demanda le bassiste, dont le sourire s'élargissait encore.

Nakamaru quitta sa position pour se retourna vivement et le regarder. Sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre, il tenta de faire la part des choses, entre ce qu'il venait d'entendre et le sourire magnifique de Tetsu... Devait-il bien comprendre ce qu'il pensait ? A l'évidence, oui... Il s'écria :

_Stop stop stop, parce que là mon coeur va exploser ! Tu me demandes de venir à Paris avec toi ?!_

_Tout juste._

_Mais... et ton travail ? Et puis, les autres ?_

_Les autres sont d'accord, inutile de le dire. Mon manager, je devrai le mettre dans la confidence du coup, mais c'est aussi un ami, il n'y aura pas de problème. Et mon travail... Finalement j'ai une conférence de presse, le concert et une ou deux séances photo... Mon temps libre est énorme... _expliqua Tetsu d'une traite, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait bien répété ses arguments.

_Et je viendrai avec toi... A Paris... En france ? _Articula Nakamaru avec peine.

_C'est là que ça se trouve, effectivement... _répondit Tetsu en riant. _Alors ? Il ne faut pas que ça soit gênant pour ton travail, bien sûr... Mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi. Tu en as envie ?_

_Oh bon sang... Oh bon sang... _murmura Nakamaru, dont le coeur cognait si fort qu'il pensait en devenir sourd.

_Je prends ça pour un oui ?_

_Et comment ! _

Oui, et comment. Nakamaru n'était jamais allé plus loin que Taipei. Et il était un jeune homme à l'esprit vif et curieux. Il voulait voir le monde. L'Amérique, l'Angleterre, l'Allemagne, la France, la Russie... Il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, dans ces pays... Alors, Paris... Paris et toute la symbolique que dégageait cette ville, cette réputation qu'elle avait... Et pas seulement cela... Partir en voyage avec Tetsu... Comme le ferait un couple 'normal'... C'était surtout cette démarche là, qui lui donnait du baume au coeur, à n'en pas douter. Le fait de se dire que là-bas, ils seraient moins connus, donc ils auraient moins à se cacher... Qu'ils pourraient s'échapper par moments, tous les deux... Et même si Tetsu se rendait là-bas pour le travail, à la base, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Ca n'était pas rien. Pour eux, ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'est cela, qui acheva Nakamaru, qui crut mourir de bonheur. Il en oublia même de demander quelle était la seconde chose dont Tetsu avait à lui parler. De toute façon, Tetsu n'aurait pas pu dire grand chose... Il venait de se faire proprement renverser sur le plaid et presque écraser par un Nakamaru débordant d'enthousiasme, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche... Loin de protester, surtout qu'ils avaient pas mal joué avec cela en fin de soirée, Tetsu en se fit pas prier. Et leur petit jeu après leur départ du Dôme l'avait tellement émoustillé qu'il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour que ses désirs refassent surface.

Il s'arrangea pour les faire rouler sur le côté et ainsi, il se retrouva au-dessus d'un Nakamaru qui promenait déjà ses mains un peu partout sous sa chemise... Seul problème : ils étaient sur un toit, certes à l'abri des regards, mais pas du vent... Et on était en pleine nuit, en février... Il avait beau faire doux ce soir... Tetsu eut le réflexe de se saisir de la grosse couette qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant, et il la jeta sur eux. Il était assez loin, le temps où Nakamaru se montrait timide, hésitant, voire mal à l'aise... Il avait beau laisser à Tetsu le soin d'agir la plupart du temps, il était tout de même devenu plus entreprenant... Ainsi se hâta-t-il de défaire la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de son amant, puis les siens, par gestes saccadés et impatients... Ils n'enlèveraient que le minimum, compte tenu du lieu et du moment... Et de toute façon, ils en avaient bien trop envie pour se perdre en préparatifs divers... Le bassiste le prépara toutefois avec soin, il ne voulut pas passer trop vite là-dessus, le bien-être de Nakamaru étant important à ses yeux... Et le jeune homme gémissait déjà, son corps impatient se contractant, comme une supplique silencieuse. Silencieuse et réellement désirable, du point de vue du bassiste. Approchant la tête de Tetsu près de lui pour caresser ses cheveux et l'embrasser tendrement, il lui murmura d'une voix si rauque, que Tetsu en eut des frissons :

_Viens... S'il te plaît... Maintenant..._

Tetsu déglutit péniblement, se demandant s'il avait déjà été dans un tel état auparavant. Certes, Nakamaru lui faisait toujours envie, mais là... Le contexte, peut-être... Et la conséquence de la fin de la soirée, sans doute... Il ne demandait pas mieux que d'accéder à sa requête, mais... Il eut un rire aussi soudain que sincère, et il murmura :

_C'est-à-dire qu'il fait froid, en fait, et..._

Nakamaru éclata immédiatement de rire, oscillant entre gêne et amusement, tout comme lui. Mais le comique de la situation l'emporta finalement et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils trouvèrent cela si drôle qu'ils crurent ne jamais s'en remettre. Cependant, l'envie subsistait, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... Alors Nakamaru surprit son amant, lorsqu'il glissa une main aventureuse sous la couette pour trouver l'entrejambe de Tetsu. Avec un sourire des plus provoquants, ils le massa doucement d'abord, puis plus vigoureusement... Tetsu en eut un hoquet de surprise, peu habitué à le voir se lâcher ainsi. Mais tant mieux, finalement. Et après quelques instants de ce traitement, Nakamaru constata que le 'problème' était réglé. Alors il enroula ses jambes autour de lui et s'agrippa à ses épaules, tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Tetsu, qui n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement, tellement l'état dans lequel Nakamaru le mettait était incontrôlable... Il le pénétra avec le plus de précautions possibles compte tenu de son empressement, et il entama sans attendre des vas-et-viens relativement rapides... Le froid lui faisait déjà courir des frissons dans le dos, qui sortait de dessous la couette au rythme de ses coups de rein... Et les gémissements de son amant lui en donnèrent d'autres en plus... De délicieux frissons qui témoignaient de l'effet qu'avait Nakamaru sur lui... Si bien qu'il ne mis guère de temps à accélérer le mouvement, suivant les réactions de Nakamaru pour agir en fonction d'elles. A chaque coup de rein, Nakamaru semblait se perdre davantage, entre gémissement contenus dans un premier temps, puis laissés libres rapidement... Il ne serait pas long... Malgré le froid de la pierre qu'il sentait sous son dos et le vent sec dans ses cheveux, ils bouillonnait littéralement... Dans cet endroit qui avait si souvent été son havre de paix, il était en train de vivre un moment unique et incroyablement fort, où le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait un tel effet qu'il crut presque en perdre la tête... Tout devint blanc dans sa tête, lorsque l'ultime vas-et-viens de son amant se fit plus rude... Il le sentit juste retomber sur lui doucement, et par réflexe, il l'entoura de ses bras... S'il avait su que le simple fait de se titiller comme ça, tout au long d'une soirée, porterait ses fruits comme ça... il aurait essayé avant. Tetsu se redressa un peu, puis il l'embrassa avant de sourire béatement.

_On a dû réveiller tout le quartier... _lança Tetsu d'une voix hachée, en souriant.

Nakamaru se mis à rire, comme d'habitude, savourant la délicieuse sensation de proximité qu'il ressentait à cet instant... Tout était prétexte à les rapprocher, en fait... Que ce soient leurs sujets de conversation, le rire qu'ils partageaient sans cesse, ou lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble... Nakaamru adorait ça. Quel que soit le moyen, tout ce qui le faisait être plus proche de Tetsu qu'à la seconde d'avant, il adorait cela. Et en se regardant, ils surent qu'ils avaient la même pensée : rentrer, se mettre au chaud avant d'attraper la grippe, et dormir... ou pas. Seulement, rentrer alors qu'on est encore tellement dans un état second qu'on ne tient plus sur ses jambes, ça relève d'un vrai défi... Mais le froid s'intensifiant, ils se décidèrent à y aller. Tetsu porta les thermos et le plaid, et Nakamaru se para de la couette, qu'il tenait à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger d'un soleil inexistant, ce qui les fit rire de nouveau... Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, lorsque Nakamaru demanda soudainement :

_Ah et au fait, cette deuxième chose dont tu devais me parler..._

_Ah, ça... Et bien... _fit Tetsu en cherchant la clé, sous le paillasson, pour ouvrir.

_Oui ?_

Tetsu inspira. Il était mort de chaud tout à coup, et leurs ébats n'étaient plus les seuls à être en cause... Il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il allait dire, mais plutôt de la façon de le faire. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Et ce n'était pas dans son style, qui plus est. Alors, comment le tourner... Il inspira de nouveau comme s'il se préparait à entrer en apnée, et comme Nakaamru le regardait avec curiosité, il se lança, après avoir ouvert la porte.

_Bon, je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de le dire sans que ça ne fasse trop ringard ou formel, alors autant y aller... Voilà, je... J'aimerai bien te... J'aimerai te présenter à ma famille._

Nakamaru, resté sur les dernières marches, rata justement la dernière et se prit les pieds dans la couette. Sans le réflexe qui le poussa à s'accrocher à la rampe, sûr qu'il se retrouvait au rez-de-chaussée avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait...

_Hé, fais gaffe, tu m'as fait peur !_ S'exclama Tetsu en accourant.

_C'est moi qui ai eu peur ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit ?! _S'exclama Nakamaru.

Ce soir, Tetsu avait décidé de le tuer, c'était la seule explication possible. D'abord, il y avait eu cette proposition pour Paris... Ensuite, ce moment merveilleux et intense sur le toit... Et maintenant ça ! Nakamaru était jeune et en bonne santé, pourtant il crut que son coeur ne tiendrait jamais le coup... Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête encore chancelante à cause du récent plaisir éprouvé... Tetsu qui selon ses dires n'était pas doué pour les relations amoureuses, qui ne faisait rien de formel... Et il lui proposait ça ?

_Assez oui, puisque j'ai eu le temps d'y penser..._

_Tu es sérieux ? _Demanda Nakamaru en le fixant, pour en avoir la certitude.

_J'ai l'air de rire ?_

_Tetsu... _murmura le jeune homme, refusant de plaisanter sur le sujet.

_Je suis très sérieux, Yuichi. Je sens bien que tu es plus à l'aise que moi en société, je l'ai vu ce soir quand on mangeait tous ensemble... _expliqua le bassiste. _Moi... J'ai jamais réellement vécu de relation de couple comme ça... Je ne sais pas y faire... Mais je veux m'améliorer et que tu sentes que tu es important pour moi._

_C'est pour ça que tu as eu cette idée ?_

_Pas uniquement. Pour une raison toute bête en fait. Mes soeurs et ma mère sont ma seule famille proche. Avant de te connaître, il n'y avait qu'elles qui comptaient. Maintenant, il y a toi. Je veux juste que les gens que j'aime se rencontrent. Et ma mère s'en ait tant fait pour moi... Je veux qu'elle rencontre la personne qui me rend heureux._

Abassourdi. Nakamaru en restait bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés façon 'loup de _Tex Avery_', enregistrant tant bien que mal les données au fur et à mesure... Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir de quoi il devait le plus se réjouir... Il savait juste qu'il aurait volontiers sauté au plafond et hurlé tout son saoul, s'il avait été seul dans la région... Mais c'est au contraire, d'une voix blanche qu'il murmura :

_Je fais ça, moi ?_

_Bien sûr... _fit Tetsu en souriant._ Interroge Ken-chan ou n'importe qui d'autre, et demande leur si j'ai toujours été si heureux... Ils te répondront non sans hésiter. C'est toi qui me rend heureux. _

_Je... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire... Mais Tetsu... Comment ta famille va-t-elle réagir ? Tu y as pensé ? Notre situation est loin d'être le modèle rêvé par une mère pour son fils..._

Il y avait un zeste d'amertume dans sa voix, tandis qu'il disait cela. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la détermination de Tetsu, qui était parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il faisait et de où il allait...

_Ma mère est une femme intelligente qui ne cherche que mon bonheur, _expliqua-t-il doucement._ Elle comprendra. Et dans l'hypothèse ou ce ne serait pas le cas, alors tant pis pour elle._

_Je ne veux pas que tu risques l'embrouille avec ta famille pour moi... _fit Nakamaru, un brin paniqué maintenant.

_Yuichi, c'est important, tu comprends ? Je veux le faire. On aura à se cacher de suffisement de monde comme ça, inutile que ma famille ne le sache pas. Et puis ma mère acceptera sans mal, je te le certifie. Et j'en suis d'autant plus convaincu qu'elle aime bien les gens comme toi... Elle va t'adorer, c'est certain. Dis-moi que tu es d'accord... Même si tu ne veux pas parce que c'est trop tôt, dis-moi au moins que l'idée ne te déplaît pas..._

Nakamaru le regarda comme un zombie. Trop d'émotions pour une nuit qui semblait ne jamais devoir se finir... En vérité, il avait juste peur, comme il l'avait signifié, que la familel de Tetsu n'accepte pas... Il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes. Mais lui... Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être d'accord ? La seule pensée que Tetsu voulait lui présenter sa famille, les raisons qu'il avait évoquées... C'était à en tomber à la renverse. Trop beau pour être vrai. Il hocha la tête, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

_Tu es d'accord ? _Demanda Tetsu, pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Nouvel hochement de tête. Et Nakamaru avança tête baissée jusqu'à chez lui, entrant comme une flèche dans le salon, Tetsu à sa suite, un peu inquiet.

_Mon coeur ? Dis quelque chose... Pardon... J'en ai peut-être trop fait, je ne me suis pas rendu compte... commença-t-il, ennuyé à l'idée de l'avoir peut-être effrayé._

Nakamaru leva alors la tête et hocha la tête dans l'autre sens cette fois, pour le détromper. Et Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, en silence... Et d'autres suivirent, tout aussi silencieuses, mais pas moins nombreuses... Paniqué, Tetsu s'avança pour le prendre par les épaules :

_Yuichi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a..._

_Je suis trop heureux_, murmura Nakamaru.

Sans doute la fatigue joua-t-elle encore son rôle. La fatigue exacerbe bien des sentiments, finalement... Mais là... En l'espace de quelques minutes, ou heures... Nakamaru avait vécu 3 choses merveilleuses, qui donnaient à leur relation une solidité qu'il n'avait personnellement jamais connu. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait été aussi pleinement heureux. Aussi ému, touché, béat, ravi, bien... tout ce qu'on voulait... Des larmes d'émotion tombant sur un sourire magnifique d'émotion, qui amena Tetsu à le serrer fort contre lui. Nakamaru était bien décidé à accéder à sa requête, maintenant qu'il avait vu comment Tetsu envisageait les choses... Quant au abssiste... Il lui avait fallu des années pour trouver sa moitié, mais c'était la bonne, pensait-il fermement...


	32. Un petit doute

**Voici le chapitre 32... J'y repensais l'autre jour, et je me disais que plus ça va, moins le titre de cette fic correspond XD... Probablement parce que je l'avais un peu choisi au pifomètre :). **

**Tant que j'y pense : le drama auquel il est fait allusion dans ce chapitre existe bel et bien, il va être diffusé début 2009 d'ailleurs (gniiiii !! ... pardon, 'scusez XD). L'actu' des KAT-TUN, je rame un peu pour y coller, mais bon je suppose que ce n'est pas très important :)...**

Les jours qui suivirent les séparèrent un peu. Tetsu prenait cela avec philosophie, se disant qu'après tout, ils avaient eu de la chance d'arriver à se voir autant jusque là... Et puis le mois de mars, il le passerait à Tokyo alors ils arriveraient bien à se voir un peu... Pour l'heure Nakamaru assurait avec son groupe la promotion de leur nouveau single, '_Lips'_... Il avait un programme incroyable, car en plus de cela, ils continuaient à enregistrer leur album prévu pour juin, à préparer leurs concerts prévus dans les mêmes dates, sans oublier toutes les émissions qu'ils animaient... Et bientôt, aurait lieu le tournage d'un nouveau clip... Autant dire que le jeune chanteur n'avait même pas le temps de penser : il paraît au plus pressé, courant dans tous les sens. Même chose pour Tetsu, qui, ce 14 février, regardait par la fenêtre du bus qui les emmenait à Fukuoka, où ils livreraient deux concerts. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental ni symbolique, n'empêche... Un 14 février, ne pas être là où il le souhaiterait... Et si Nakamaru attachait de l'importance à ces petites choses, lui, au fait ? Il décida de l'appeler, tant pis s'il était tard. Il sortit son portable et constata avec amusement qu'au moment même où il pensait lui téléphoner, Nakamaru l'appelait. Avec un grand sourire, il décrocha :

_Oui mon coeur ?_

_Wow ! Rapide ! _S'exclama Nakamaru à l'autre bout du fil.

_J'allais t'appeler._

_Héhé... Les grands esprits se rencontrent._

_Il paraît. Comment tu vas toi ?_

_Bien ! Bonne nouvelle !_

_Ah oui ? _Fit Tetsu en se calant confortablement dans son siège. _Vas-y, j'écoute !_

_J'ai eu le premier rôle dans un drama !_

Tetsu se redressa d'un coup en entendant cela, et il se pencha en avant, subitement très attentif aux propos tenus par son amant. Il se souvenait bien de cette histoire, pour la simple et bonne raison que Nakamaru ne pensait pas du tout être choisi, son expérience en tant qu'acteur étant relativement limitée par rapport aux autres en liste. Aussi fut-il très heureux pour lui d'apprendre que cela avait marché :

_C'est vrai ? C'est celui pour lequel tu m'avais dit « oh non j'suis pas bon, j'aurais pas le rôle » etc etc ?... T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te taper... _plaisanta-t-il.

_Mais... _

_Je plaisante ! Je suis super content pour toi ! Ton premier rôle principal. Ca se fête ça._

_Oui, je vais d'ailleurs aller boire un verre avec Koki, là. _

_Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. Et au fait j'y pense, ce rôle là... C'est celui où tu seras un pompier ?_

_Oui._

_Intéressant... _murmura Tetsu avec un large sourire. _Très très intéressant._

_Ah c'est du joli, tiens... _lâcha Nakamaru en rougissant un peu.

_Quoi ? _Répliqua Tetsu sur un ton qui se voulait innocent. _J'ai pas le droit de rêver un peu ?_

En réalité, Nakamaru jubilait, de procurer cet effet là. D'autant que la récirpoque était aussi vraie... Mais taquiner Tetsu était un plaisir dont il ne semblait pas se lasser, tant le bassiste démarrait au quart de tour. Aussi c'est tout à fait volontairement qu'il lança sur un ton très tranquille :

_Là ça fait juste pervers._

_Pervers, moi ? _S'offusqua Tetsu. _Elle est bien bonne !_

_Ah c'est presque trop facile, _fit le jeune homme en riant.

_T'es dur avec moi..._

_Je sais ! Bon allez je vais y aller, on a des courses à faire._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui ! C'est l'anniversaire de Kame dans quelques jours et on ne trouve rien !_

Ca sentait la prise de tête assurée ça : trouver un cadeau pour un ami. Nakamaru n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça et faire les magasins ne lui disait pas trop, à entendre le ton de sa voix. Tetsu put sans peine imaginer que Koki et lui allaient unir leurs forces pour assurer... Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cela cela qu'il pensa. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et entrevit uen brèche, dans laquelle il mourait d'envie de se glisser. Il réfléchit encore un instant et répéta :

_Dans quelques jours ?_

_Oui._

_Tu me donneras son numéro ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. _Je lui souhaiterai._

_Dis... _murmura Nakamaru après un bref éclat de rire. _Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?_

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_Avec son numéro en main, tu vas te faire un plaisir de l'appeler pour aborder un certain sujet.... Et ce ne sera pas son anniversaire, mais bien sa fête, oui !_

_Mais non..._

_Tetsu..._

Tetsu, accroché au téléphone, n'en revenait pas, de s'être fait griller comme ça en moins de deux. De deux choses, l'une : soit il n'était vraiment pas doué et on le perçait à jour à des kilomètres... Mais il se targuait d'être plutôt subtil, d'ordinaire... Ou bien alors, Nakamaru avait un sens aigu de l'observation, et il commençait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Car ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il devinait ses pensées ou actes futurs, finalement... C'était la toute première fois en revanche, que quelqu'un le connaîssait aussi bien. Et si quelque part, l'homem pudique qu'il était s'en effrayait un peu... Il adorait cela, sentant dans ces moments là un signe lui montrant qu'il était fait pour être avec Nakamaru, que personne ne lui conviendrait mieux que l'intuitif jeune homme.

_Rahhh mais comment peux-tu deviner tout comme ça ? _S'exclama-t-il, sentant bien qu'il était vain de nier.

_Je te connais, gros bêta._

_J'en ai bien peur..._

_Tetsu, écoute... _reprit Nakamaru sérieusement. _Cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Hyde-kun a mis le nez dans nos affaires une fois et qu'il a bien fait d'agir ainsi d'ailleurs, que là, c'est pareil. La situation est très différente. Tu n'as pas à intervenir, ne serait-ce que parce que personne ne peut savoir ce que Kame a en tête. C'est un type très compliqué, tu sais... Alors je lui souhaiterai un bon anniversaire de ta part, ok ?_

Résigné, Tetsu soupira, s'apprêtant à acquiesçer. En fait, Nakamaru avait absolument raison. Qu'espèrait-il faire, au juste ? Engueuler Kame en lui demandant pourquoi il était méchant avec son meilleur ami ? Ils n'avaient plus 12 ans... Essayer de lui faire dire ce qui le faisait agir de façon si détachée ? Pourquoi Kame se confierait-il à lui plus qu'à un autre... Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, son amant avait raison. Juste qu'il se faisait du souci pour Hyde, qui dérapait sérieusement... Il tourna la tête pour voir le petit chanteur jouer avec son portable, bien callé dans un siège... Pourquoi son chanteur avait-il tellement de mal en ce moment ? Pourtant, il était gentil comme tout, pas moche, intelligent et talentueux... Ca l'ennuyait profondément, que son meilleur ami perde ainsi les pédales. Mais comem le disait Nakamaru avec justesse : ce n'était pas ses histoires. Il allait falloir qu'il perde cette habitude de penser autant aux autres. Tetsu n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'autres centres d'intérêt que la musique et ses amis. Ca remplissait toute sa vie, jusque là. Alors maintenant que Nakamaru prenait de plus en plus de place, il se détachait du reste. Pas de la musique, car c'était viscéral. Pas de ses amis non plus, car c'était ancré en lui... Juste de la façon d'y penser. Ce n'était plus la seule chose qui soit à lui, ce n'était plus essentiel et ça ne devait plus rythmer sa vie et ses pensées. Cela, il le comprenait. Restait à bien l'appliquer.

_J'ai vraiment l'impression que le plus mature de nous deux, c'est toi..._ fit-il en soupirant.

Mais c'est le cas, fit Nakamaru avec un grand sourire que Tetsu devinait.

_Et y me reste quoi à moi, alors ?_

_Voyons... Ton sourire, déjà ? S'il ne restait que ça, moi ça me rendrait déjà heureux._

_C'est mignon ça..._ murmura Tetsu en se sentant fondre. _Ou alors ça veut dire que le reste est bon à jeter ?_

_J'en étais sûr ! T'es pas possible !_

Nouvel éclat de rire de chaque côté. Rien qu'à voir la tête de Tetsu, c'était criant de vérité... Il ne touchait plus terre depuis un moment. Pourvu qu'il continue à voguer sur son petit nuage pour toujours, car il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi, Nakamaru confirmant son emploi du temps très chargé des semaines à venir mais promettant de faire de son mieux, même s'il était ravi d'être si occupé. Puis il raccrochèrent quelques minutes après.

_C'est ok ? On peut y aller ?_

Koki venait de parler. Il refermait derrière lui la porte du studio, rejoignant Nakamaru qui venait de raccrocher et qui faisait les 100 pas pour se réchauffer. Il acquiesça et ils se mirent en route pour attraper un métro, tout en essayant de la jouer discret, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître... Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin. Mais après une journée si occupée, aucun des deux n'avait envie d'y entrer... Un peu découragés, ils décidèrent de remettre au lendemain l'achat du cadeau de Kame... et ils préfèrent s'installer dans un café tranquille pour y boire un verre. Au début, la discussion fut portée sur le boulot. Koki était très excité à l'idée d'être si occupé, de faire toutes ces choses variées... Nakamaru l'étant également, l'enthousiasme fut de mise pendant un bon moment. Et après un chocolat chaud qui les réchauffa, ils prirent une bière, et la discussion changea de sujet.

_Je suppose que c'est à Tetsu-kun que tu parlais tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Koki.

_Oui, c'était lui._

_Ca se passe bien, alors ?_

_Oui, on ne peut mieux. _

_Tant mieux. Je suis content, _conclue Koki avec un sourire sincère.

Nakamaru sourit également. Koki avait un côté protecteur envers tout le monde, et particulièrement avec lui, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Cela se voyait, que le bonheur de Nakamaru lui faisait réellement plaisir. Le jeune homme but une gorgée, puis il repensa à ce qu'il était advenu récemment, dans sa relation avec Tetsu... Une chose le turlupinait sincèrement, et depuis quelques temps déjà. Une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Et qui avait été remise sur le tapis avec la proposition de Tetsu. Il sentit qu'en parler lui ferait du bien, ou au moins lui permettrait de voir plus clair... Et puis, Koki était toujours de bon conseil, après tout... C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui en parler :

_Tu sais... L'autre jour... il m'a dit qu'il allait me présenter à sa famille._

_Hein ?! _S'exclama Koki en manquant de renverser son verre.

_Oui, j'ai eu cette réaction là également, à peu de choses près... _fit Nakamaru avec un petit rire nerveux.

_Mais... _commença son ami avec précaution. _Enfin tu m'as pas demandé mon avis, mais... C'est pas un peu tôt ?! _

_Il n'a pas l'air de le penser, en tout cas..._

_D'accord. Mais toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

_Moi... _expliqua Nakamaru après réflexion. _Moi je pensais aussi que c'était peut-être un peu tôt... Mais en y repensant... J'ai eu des relations qui ont duré plus longtemps, mais qui ne m'ont jamais inspiré de tels sentiments... Comme avoir envie de connaître la famille de l'autre... _

_Je comprends..._

_Je veux dire... C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps... Mais Koki, tu sembles oublier que je l'admire depuis tellement longtemps... Je sais que de l'admiration, ce n'est pas pareil... Mais malgré tout, c'est déjà une forme de lien, quand on y pense... Et je me dis que le temps n'y change rien. Ce qui compte aussi, c'est l'intensité. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens tellement heureux que je me dis que j'ai une chance pas possible !_ _Alors... _

Il était très sérieux, Nakamaru. Koki ne pouvait en douter. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit. Ca lui fit plaisir, que ce timide de Nakamaru se découvre de tels sentiments, chaque jour un peu plus... Son enthousiasme et le bonheur qui l'illuminait étaient beaux à voir... Aussi c'est bie nsincèrement mais sur un ton un peu léger tout de même, qu'il lui lança :

_Et ben mon vieux... Tâche de ne pas le lâcher celui-là, parce que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça._

_Je sais..._

_Et tu n'as pas peur alors, de rencontrer son entourgae ?_

_Si, bien sûr... Je pense que tout le monde aurait peur, dans mon cas... Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser._

_Bon..._

_Mais j'ai peur en vérité... _avoua Nakamaru, qui prit un air un peu plus grave. _Moins de leur réaction à eux, ces gens qui comptent pour lui... que de la sienne._

C'était dit. La voilà, sa plus grande peur cachée depuis le début où ils avaient entamé cette relation périlleuse, d'un certain point de vue. Une peur qu'il n'osait révéler à Tetsu, de peur que le bassiste ne doute de ses sentiments. Car de cela, il n'en doutait pas, Nakaamru. C'était autre chose... Mais comment parler correctement à Tetsu, alors que chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, il se sentait fondre en sa présence, et n'avait envie que de rire ou de passer de bons moments avec lui ? Nakamaru savait qu'il n'agissait pas bien. A maintes reprises, il s'était décarcassé pour que Tetsu lui parle de ses doutes ou craintes, mettant un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ne lui cache rien... Et voilà que lui, il lui cachait une crainte qui les concernait tous les deux. Il n'appliquait même pas ses propres codes, ce n'était pas très glorieux... Un peu perdu maintenant, Koki voulu tenter de comprendre :

_La sienne ? _répèta-t-il.

_Tetsu est quelqu'un qui ne peut pas penser à autre chose, s'il a une idée en tête, _expliqua Nakamaru en souriant avec affection. _Ca l'obsède. Je l'ai remarqué. Là, il ne pense qu'à cela : faire se rencontrer ces gens qui comptent pour lui. Il n'a aucune conscience de... ce que je suis... De mon âge... Il va tomber de haut, si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien..._

_Et tu ne veux pas en discuter avec lui ? Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités, et ça serait normal de discuter de ça, puisque c'est important... _suggéra naturellement Koki.

_Non, je ne veux pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que..._

Nakamaru changeait encore d'expression. Maintenant, l'angoisse se lisait sans mal sur son visage encore radieux quelques minutes auparavant. L'on touchait à une vraie question, à une véritable peur enfouie en lui... Koki visait juste sans le savoir, avec ses questions. Nakamaru ne désirant pas lui cacher, et s'il avait même envie d'en discuter, ne savait néanmoins pas comment se faire bien comprendre. Car Koki avait une grande qualité qui était parfois aussi un défaut : pour lui, rien n'était impossible, dans l'absolu. Alors c'était bien beau et romanesque, admirable, même... N'empêche que dans la vraie vie, il y a des obstacles, franchissables ou non avec plus ou moins de difficultés... Mais du point de vue de Koki, c'était « quand on veut, on peut », en quelque sorte... C'est pourquoi il hésita un instant, juste le temsp que son meilleur ami le relance d'un :

_Parce que... ?_

_Et bien... _commença-t-il finalement. _Regarde-moi Koki. Regarde-moi une seconde et dis-moi ce que tu vois._

_Y a un piège ? _Demanda l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil méfiant.

_Y en a pas._

_Ben... _répondit-il enfin._ Je vois un type crevé de sa journée, mais heureux d'avoir parlé avec la personne qu'il aime... Enthousiaste et positif... L'exemple même du jeune mec volontaire et plein de vie, quoi..._

_Voilà. Et bien c'est un portrait flatteur et je t'en remercie, _fit Nakamaru avec un sourire reconnaîssant, _mais il y a là-dedans les deux termes dont Tetsu ne se préoccupe pas. _

_Et c'est ?_

_'Jeune'. Et 'mec'._

_Ben... 'Faut dire que ça... y a pas besoin d'être blindé de diplômes pour le voir..._

_Le voir, c'est une chose. Comprendre que ça peut être un problème en est une autre._

_Je ne comprends pas. Ca revient au même. Il n'est pas aveugle ni idiot. Il a bien remarqué ça, je pense, _objecta Koki_. Je comprends bien que la réaction de sa famille te préoccupe, mais..._

_Oui, il y a ça, mais pas uniquement, je te l'ai dit... La sienne aussi._

_Je ne comprends pas ! _S'exclama Koki, qui ne voyait vraiment plus_. Encore une fois : il sait tout ça ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un matin au saut du lit, il se tourne vers toi et s'écrie : 'hey, mais t'es un mec, toi !'. Ca n'a pas de sens !_

_Je te l'ai dit : il est fixé sur un objectif, sur ce qu'il ressent... Il ne pense pas que ce soit un problème... Pourtant... _continua Nakamaru, les yeux dans le vague._ un jour viendra où il se réveillera un matin comme tu dis, et il se rendra compte..._

_Mais de quoi, bon sang ?_

_Que je ne suis pas aussi bien qu'il le pense... Que je suis très jeune... Je n'ai rien vu et rien vécu, comparé à lui. Que puis-je bien lui apporter qu'il ne connaîsse pas ? En fait... Moi je suis comblé... C'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux... Mais... S'il me laisse, moi... Je n'aurais plus rien... _

Koki ouvrit la bouche, mais il en trouva rien àdire. Impressionné. Il était juste impressionné. Par deux choses. La première, c'était que Nakamaru puisse avoir ce genre de doutes. On le croyait calme, posé, presque insouciant parce que plein d'humour... Mais il était angoissé aussi, et plus souvent qu'on ne pouvait le croire... Et la seconde chose, c'est qu'il savait bien sûr, que Nakamaru était sérieux... Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce soit à ce point là. Quand il avait dit _« s'il me laisse... »_. Sa voix s'était éteinte et avait chaviré un peu... Ca voulait tout dire... En un sens, qu'il ait ce genre de questionnements était normal. Tout à fait normal. Ca l'était d'autant plus que comme il l'avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'il était réellement amoureux... alors ce sentiment prenait une place incroyable, forcément... Cependant, il mis sa main sur l'épaule de Nakamaru, qu'il pressa avec une certaine poigne pour bien capter son attention :

_Ecoute Naka-chan... L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans, tu saisis ? Il pourrait bien avoir connu des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, ça ne changerait rien. Chaque relation est unique et a ses particularités. Alors il découvre tout à nouveau avec toi, puisque c'est votre histoire. Ne le prends pas pour un crétin. Il a de la jugeotte, ce type là, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il a bien conscience de tout ça, ça j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, pour lui._

_Aucune... importance ? _Répéta Nakamaru.

_Aucune,_ assura son ami._ Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne s'arrête pas à ces détails. Tu aurais son âge, que ça n'y changerait rien : tu serais toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il est avec toi. Il t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas parce que tu le distrais. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi Naka-chan, et ne pas te comporter comme un fan... Et tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui également. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait présenté beaucoup de monde à sa famille..._

_C'est vrai... _fit Nakamaru en souriant._Tu as raison..._

_Et tu veux savoir qui pourrait t'en convaincre, de ça ? Tetsu. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne parlait pas assez, mais tu n'es pas mieux. D'autant que là, ça le concerne directement. Tu dois en parler avec lui, il te rassura mieux que moi._

Nakamaru retrouva son sourire en un instant. C'est idiot, cette crainte... Ce manque de confiance en lui, qui avait resurgi à la proposition de Tetsu... Déjà, artistiquement parlant. Puisqu'il admirait Tetsu en tant qu'artiste... et voilà que ça se reflétait même ailleurs... Il aurait dû lui en parler... Il ne doutait pas de Tetsu, en fait... Mais plutôt de lui-même. De sa capacité à combler ses attentes, à être à la hauteur. Alors lorsque Koki lui tendit son portable avec un hochement de tête, il le prit et alla s'isoler à l'extérieur.


	33. Les points sur les i

**Suite directe du 32, pour ce chapitre 33 qui, comme le précédent, se concentre sur certains personnages, en délaissant ainsi volontairement d'autres... J'ai failli me perdre, avec certaines histoires parallèles dans cette fic, mais je crois que je maintiens le cap, là XD...**

_Allo ?_

Sa voix était rauque et toute ensommeillée, à n'en pas douter. Nakamaru mis immédiatement une main sur sa bouche, très gêné qu'il était. Il regarda ensuite l'heure à sa montre... Mince ! Il était tellement agité qu'il avait suivi son idée sans avoir vu que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Tetsu, se levant tôt le lendemain et ayant besoin de repos avant d'entamer deux concerts deux soirs d'affilée -sans compter les répétitions et préparatifs-, dormait évidemment déjà... _'Imbécile et triple idiot !'_, se traita-t-il tout seul, en silence.

_Yuichi ?_

_O... Oui... _

_Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda vivement Tetsu.

Bien réveillée maintenant, la voix du bassiste. Comme celle de Nakamaru était petite et hésitante, cela l'avait inévitablement interpellé. Et puis il appelait maintenant, comme ça, alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà parlés tout à l'heure... Il devait se passer quelque chose. Attentif maintenant, il s'assit en tailleur dans son lit en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour émerger complètement... De son côté, Nakamaru faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir, devant l'endroit où Koki l'attendait, à l'intérieur. Il était désolé de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il était le premier à lui indiquer de dormir plus, de prendre soin de lui... En plus, il le réveillait pour des stupidités. Bien joué, vraiment... Il inspira un grand coup et le rassura :

_Si si ça va, rassure-toi..._

_Ah bon... Tu m'as fait peur. _

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé,_ fit Nakamaru, ennuyé, _je vais peut-être te laisser..._

_Hep hep hep ! _S'exclama le bassiste. _Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ? Maintenant que je suis debout, je t'écoute... qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Je ne suis pas sûr que..._

_Moi je suis sûr. J'écoute._

_Et bien... _commença Nakamaru. _Ca va te sembler idiot hein, mais... Je... me demandais si... Si tu savais ce que tu faisais._

Alors là... Certes, Tetsu n'était pas très frais, comme il dormait bien quand le téléphone avait sonné. Mais malgré tout... Il avait beau être à deux de tension, Nakamaru n'était quand même pas très clair non plus. Il le savait de sortie, ce soir. Mais il n'avait pas l'air ivre pour autant... Comme il ne voyait pas trop quel sens donner à cette question, Tetsu joua la carte humour :

_Tu veux dire dans la vie, ou... ?_

_Idiot, _lâcha affectueusement Nakamaru. _Je veux dire... En me présentant ta famille. Y as-tu bien pensé ?_

_Mais... _réagit le bassiste. _Oui, enfin. Je n'ai pas décidé ça avec la même importance que le choix de prendre des carottes ou des tomates au marché !_

_Je sais bien... Mais tu y as pensé de façon... banale, on va dire. Un fils qui va présenter quelqu'un à sa mère. Seulement..._

_Seulement ? _Souligna Tetsu, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

_Mais... Je suis un homme, tu sais ? _Lâcha Nakamaru, étonné de se faire si mal comprendre.

Eclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Nakamaru enleva son téléphone de contre son oreille pour le regarder, surpris. Tetsu ne se forçait pas, en plus. C'était vraiment un rire franc, sincère, amusé. Il trouvait cela tellement énorme que c'était irrésistible. En l'entendant rire de la sorte, Nakamaru se détendit considérablement. Les paroles de Koki aidant et la décontraction de Tetsu faisant mouche, il se sentit plus cool...

_Sans rire ?! _S'exclama Tetsu en riant encore à moitié. _Mince alors, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait !_

_Ne te moque pas..._

_Excuse-moi, mais tu m'annonces ça, je m'attendais à la découverte du siècle et en fait... Y a pas plus évident, quoi. Me diras-tu aussi que tu es japonais ? _Demanda-t-il perfidemment.

_Tetsu, je suis sérieux._

Qu'il se sente mieux ou pas ne réglait pas l'affaire pour autant. Nakamaru en fait, n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être rassuré puisque cette fois, son meilleur ami avait suffit à canaliser ses angoisses. Mais il voulait en toucher un mot à Tetsu. Sinon, il se sentirait mal de lui faire des remontrances, de lui repprocher de ne rien lui dire, si lui aussi lui cachait des choses... C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait que Tetsu le sache.

_Excuse-moi,_ fit Tetsu, redevenu sérieux. _Si je comprends bien, ça te tracasse ? Tu as peur de te faire jeter parce que tu ne rentres pas dans les critères que ma mère aurait normalement souhaité ?_

_Oui, par exemple... _avoua Nakamaru, soulagé que ça sorte.

Il se sentait déjà moins coupable, puisque c'était dit. Mais Nakamaru n'avait pas vraiment pensé à une chose, tellement obnubilé qu'il était par ses doutes. Il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction de Tetsu. Il s'en rendit compte à peine eut-il prononcé cette courte phrase. Il se mordilla la lèvre, pour son manque de jugeotte. Tetsu avait volontairement employé des mots secs et cette façon de ne pas tourner autour du pot laissait présager qu'il le prendrait mal. Surtout que Nakamaru avait acquiesçé. Comment se faisait-il, qu'il n'ait pas mieux préparé cela, ni pensé à comment Tetsu le prendrait ?

_Et donc en partant comme ça, la suite logique serait que pour ne pas déshonorer ma famille et aller à l'encontre de ma mère, je te quitte aussi, _continua Tetsu, sur le même ton.

_Quand... quand tu dis ça... Je sais que ce n'était qu'un exemple, mais ces mots là... Ca me fait mal..._

Nakamaru en avait pâlit d'un coup. Il avait commis une maladresse, c'était indéniable. Il voulait être rassuré, et en oubliait que Tetsu lui aussi, avait ses angoisses et ses doutes. Il aurait dû plus penser à lui et mieux le formuler pour éviter de le blesser... Mais pour sa défense, Nakamaru vivait une histoire qui lui arrivait pour la première dans sa vie. Celles d'avant semblaient dérisoires, en comparaison. Alors il était un peu perdu, et il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Tetsu ne le voyait pas, mais même des gestes ou bien des attitudes normales, Nakamaru y pensait à deux fois avant de les faire. Et là, il avait appris une chose : ne pas laisser l'autre penser que l'on doute de lui. C'est terriblement blessant, cela. Et encore plus pour un homme tel que Tetsu, qui déployait des trésors de patience pour aider à droite à gauche et faire de son mieux.

_Tant mieux, _répliqua Tetsu, un peu durement._ Ca sera sans doute moitié moins que ce que je peux éprouver, en pensant que tu ne me fais pas confiance._

_Mais non ! _S'exclama Nakamaru aussitôt. _Je..._

_Si. Si tu te dis que pour telle ou telle raison, je pourrai te laisser tomber, c'est que c'est ça, quelque part. _

_Mais non ! _S'écria Nakamaru. _C'est moi !_

Les passants s'étaient retournés, comme il parlait déjà fort, et que là, il hurlait presque. Il serrait le téléphone à deux mains comme s'il avait peur de tomber, et il n'arpentait plus le trottoir, maintenant. Il se sentait capable d'en pleurer, ici et maintenant. Parce qu'il détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu blesser celui à qui il tenait le plus. Et puis Tetsu était quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de tempêter, de vociférer dans tous les sens pour se faire écouter... Il n'avait qu'à parler comme il le faisait là, sur un ton dur et sec, avec les bons mots... Et il gagnait toujours. Dans sa vie professionnelle comme dans sa vie privée. Nakamaru, peut-être, pour le coup, était-ce aussi une question d'âge, n'était pas de taille, sur ce point là. Heureusement pour lui, même en colère, Tetsu gardait le contrôle. Il écoutait toujours l'interlocuteur et tentait toujours de comrpendre, avant de s'énerver. D'ailleurs il n'était pas énervé, là, juste un peu à cran... Mais comme il releva l'exclamation de Nakamaru, il se radoucit.

_Toi quoi ?_

_Moi qui ne serait peut-être pas à la hauteur, _avoua le jeune homme en baissant instinctivement la tête.

_Mais de quoi ?_

_Mais de... De toi. De ton univers, de ton passé, de tout ce que tu es. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu me trouves._

_C'est quoi ces conneries, encore ?! Je te défends bien de dire ça !_

Alors là, pour le coup, Tetsu commençait à s'agacer un peu... Il se leva et se mis à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre, faisant un gros effort pour adopter le bon volume sonore et les bons mots. Ce qu'il déplorait, de ne pas être à Tokyo en ce moment, pour aller lui botter les fesses ! Entendre ça, c'était vraiment... C'était quoi, ce relan de fan-attitude dans un premier temps ? Et puis il s'arrêta, se repassant la phrase dans sa tête comme on rembobinerait une cassette. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, en fait. Il s'en aperçut à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas que Nakamaru ne lui faisait pas confiance... C'est qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même. C'était bien différent. Il le savait, que sous des airs jovials, Nakamaru était un grand stressé... Mais à ce point... Il devait cogiter ça depuis des jours, qui plus est... Alors il s'assit au bord du lit et se tut, le laissant vider son sac.

_Comprends-moi Tetsu, _fit le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée._ Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre auparavant... Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible, à ce point là... Alors... Moi je sais que la suite du chemin, c'est avec toi que je veux la faire. Mais l'inverse... Toi, tu en as plus connu... Demain, me trouveras-tu encore autant d'intérêt ? C'est ce qui m'effraie._

_Mais... _commença Tetsu, scotché par tout ce qu'il entendait. _Yuichi... A ton avis, pourquoi un homme présenterait-il la personne qu'il aime à ses parents ?_

_Ben je... Pour qu'ils approuvent cette relation, je pense... Et logiquement... Parfois, c'est en vue d'un mariage, aussi..._

_Voilà._

Le coeur de Nakamaru se pris pour un ascenseur, l'espace d'une seconde. C'est l'effet que cela lui fit. Il manqua même de se déshydrater, tellement il eut chaud, sur l'instant... quel stress incroyable... Si l'on prenait sa tension maintenant, sûr qu'elle crèverait le plafond. C'était quoi, ce ton tranquille et serein de son amant ? C'était quoi ce plan ? Ah mais là, non ! Ou alors Tetsu voulait le tuer... Et il ne disait rien, en plus... Nakamaru s'écria :

_Hein ?! Là je t'arrête ! _

_Non, attends une seconde, _dit vivement Tetsu, comprenant le malentendu._ Le mariage, déjà légalement, on peut oublier. Et c'est pas mon truc, je ne suis pas pour, tu le sais très bien. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce cérémonial de présentation, c'est symbolique. C'est quand même dire à ceux qui nous ont vu naître : 'voilà avec qui je veux vivre ma vie, ou ce qu'il en reste'. Je ne suis pas un pro de l'engagement et tout ça... Mais ça, je le pense. Et je voulais au moins ça._

_J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, _souffla simplement Nakamaru.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'assit dans un abri-bus à deux mètres de là, sentant que ses genoux allaient le lâcher si ça continuait... C'est qu'il parlait bien, Tetsu.. Comment faisait-il pour à chaque fois, dire ce qu'il fallait et même davantage ? Douter de lui à cet instant, ce serait être d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, pas vrai ? Tout disparu avec ses mots : les doutes de Nakamaru, leur petit accrochage juste avant... A la place, vint le grand sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme, et les rougeurs sur ses joues, que les mots de son amant avait enflammées. Pas mécontent de son effet et tout sourire également, Tetsu lâcha :

_Respire calmement, parce que j'envoie la deuxième salve._

_Mais..._

_Yuichi, _le coupa-t-il, _même si eux ne t'acceptent pas, crois-tu que je ne t'aimerai plus, juste pour ça ? Bien sûr ça serait dur, ça me peinerait... Mais je ne pourrai pas me passer de toi. Là, tu me manques. On s'est quittés ce matin, et tu me manques déjà. Alors... Et de toute façon, elles t'adoreront. Tu es parfait, elle t'adoreront._

_'Parfait' ? Je t'en prie... _souligna le jeune chanteur.

_Ben attends ! Un type mignon comme tout, gentil, doux, généreux, intelligent, doué... Elles en crèveront de jalousie, oui ! _Fit Tetsu sur un ton exagérément sadique.

Que put faire Nakamaru sinon éclater de rire, bientôt rejoint par Tetsu ? Aucun nuage d'aucune sorte, c'était même le grand ciel bleu à l'horizon. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il appréciait toutes ces choses : être avec lui, partir à Paris avec lui, entrer dans son monde... Jusque là, au fin fond de lui, cette angoisse l'avait toujours empêché de savourer pleinement tout cela... Et maintenant il était totalement libre de perdre la tête... Et ça en prenait le chemin dès à présent, puisque Tetsu, dans un élan de courage surprenant, ne voulait plus le laisser racrocher, s'étant mis à lui dire toutes sortes de choses adorables que Nakamaru avait plaisir à entendre de sa part... Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'ils racrochèrent, et que le jeune homme retrouva ainsi un Koki qui ne s'était pas laissé abattre : il avait commencé à manger et à boire, en l'attendant.

Le lendemain serait une journée plutôt bien remplie pour KAT-TUN, avec le tournage d'un clip. Et ils seraient filmés toute la journée, puisqu'il avait été prévu de faire un making of, à côté de cette vidéo promotionnelle. Ils arrivèrent donc au compte-goutte, maquillés, habillés et coiffés, dans l'endroit où le clip serait tourné, et où les différents décors étaient déjà pré-installés. Il y avait les lève-tôt : Kame, Koki et Nakamaru. Les 'toujours à la bourre' : Jin et Junno. Et bon dernier, celui qui prenait un temps infini à chaque fois pour se préparer : Ueda. Tout était prévu pour enchaîner les scènes, soit tous ensemble, soit seul, ou avec deux ou trois autres... Ils n'avaient qu'à se tenir là, prêts, et suivre les directives. Nouvelle subdivision entre eux : il y avait ceux qui prenaient du plaisir à ce genre d'exercice : Nakamaru, Kame, Junno et Koki. Les deux autres étaient plus portés sur les interprétations réalistes comme les lives. Et Jin s'étant levé du pied gauche, c'était une vraie corvée de faire ça, là. Il avait passé deux heures la veille pour sa coiffure, qui plus est, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : enlever ces rajouts qui le tiraient de façon désagréable. Au début, des vérifications de son et de caméras ainsi que de séquences se firent sans eux, les laissant tranquillement s'attabler dans un coin et commencer la journée raisonnablement par une pause café. Il était encore assez tôt, mais c'était à croire que Junno était monté sur ressort ! En vraie pile électrique qu'il savait être, il était déjà tout sourire et disponible, prêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait, pourvu que tout le monde soit satisfait au final. Et agacé de le voir sauter ça et là en s'extasiant de tout et de rien, Jin lui lança au bout d'un moment :

_Hé ! C'est pas bientôt fini, nan ? Détends-toi mon vieux, on en a pour la journée voire la soirée, alors économise-toi._

_Tu as vu ?_ fit Nakamaru discrètement à Koki. _Jin a une coiffure vraiment cool..._

_Ouais ! _fit l'autre à voix haute. _Hé Jin, ça t'a pris combien de temps, les cheveux ?_

_Ca ? Environ 2 heures hier. Les personnes qui ont fait ça étaient très habiles et rapides._

_Tu vas les garder ?_

_Non, je ne préfère quand même pas..._

_Même pas pour la promotion ?_

_Pas fou non ? _S'exclama Jin en soupirant. _C'est en mai que ça sort. Je ne reste pas comme ça 3 mois, pas moyen._

_Jamais content, Bakanishi..._

En passant, Kame lui avait donné une petite tape sur la tête, comme pour le punir de son humeur moyenne. Ils allaient passer la jourée ensemble dans cette pièce, alors autant que chacun y mette du sien, sinon ça deviendrait vite invivable. Pour toute réponse, Jin lui tira la langue, accompagnant ce geste de l'inévitable _« je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »_. Et puis on leur signifia qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer, et chacun se leva et s'avança vers le tournage... Kame au bout d'un temps, se rendit comtpe qu'ils n'étaient que 5. Il se retourna et soupira, sachant bien ce qu'il en était. Alors il se rendit aux loges juste derrière et effectivement, il vit Ueda occupé à se recoiffer devant un miroir. Il aurait dû parier. Il lui fondit dessus et l'attrapa par le bras :

_Mais oui t'es beau ! _Fit Kame en soupirant. _On le sait, va ! T'es très bien alors arrête de passer tant de temps devant ton miroir, tu vas l'user !_

_Mais j'avais un oeil moins maquillé que l'autre et... _se défendit Ueda.

_... et ça ne se voit pas, je t'assure, allez ! Active, si on ne veut pas finir au petit matin..._

Il le ramena sur le plateau, faisant signe que cette fois, on allait pouvoir commencer à tourner. Et les quatre autres affichaient un sourire à la fois ironique et blasé, voulant à peu près dire : _« tiens tiens... Ueda en retard... étonnant, ça... »._

**Le prochain sera aussi la suite directe :)**


	34. En plein tournage

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de préciser les noms complets des KAT-TUN, histoire que je ne perde personne en cours de route (enfin ça servira aussi pour les suivants, finalement). Alors zou, c'est parti : Kamenashi Kazuya (Kame), Akanishi Jin, Taguchi Junnosuke (Junno), Tanaka Koki, Ueda Tatsuya et Nakamaru Yuichi. Et là vous vous dites sûrement : _« et elle attend le chapitre 34 pour nous le dire, cette quiche ?! »_. Et moi je vous dit : _« zut ! »_ :D (oui, j'ai des arguments, quand je m'y mets XD).**

_Coupez !_

Cinq personnes partagées entre l'envie de rire et un certain agacement, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de danser, à ce mot crié par l'homme derrière la caméra principale. Le sixième tâchait de se faire tout petit, mais peine perdue, quelques paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur lui. Il tenta un grand sourire de type commercial, mais déjà, Kame levait les yeux au ciel avant de le pointer du doigt -accusateur, le doigt- :

_C'est encore toi, j'en suis sûr !_

_Ca ne peut être que toi ! _Renchérit Nakamaru, depuis le fond.

_Désolé, désolé... Je n'y arrive vraiment pas ! _

Le pauvre Jin joignit les mains devant son visage, en signe d'excuses. Cinq fois qu'ils refaisaient ces quelques pas de danse. Cinq fois qu'ils recommençaient. Cinq fois que Jin se trompait, et toujours au même endroit. Enfin, 6 fois qu'ils recommençaient, même. Mais la première n'était pas de sa faute : c'était Kame, qui s'était trompé légèrement. Ca aurait même pu passer inaperçu, si Jin n'avait pas éclaté de rire en le voyant faire. Et depuis, Jin se conçentrait tant qu'il le pouvait, mais rien à faire : le passage en question ne passait pas. Une fois, cela fait rire. Deux fois, passe encore... Mais là, les autres allaient le tailler en petits morceaux, s'il les faisait recommencer encore.

_Ahhh bon sang ! _Éclata Kame sur un ton exagérément dramatique. _Fais un effort, ça va faire une demie-heure qu'on recommence ces pas, Akanishi !_

_Hé ho, _répliqua Jin du tac au tac_, toi aussi tout à l'heure, tu t'es trompé !_

_Une fois ! Une fois, et tu vas m'en parler jusqu'à l'hiver ?!_

_C'est__ l'hiver, Kazuya-chan... _dit tranquillement Jin, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Ahhh ! Arrête ! Arrête ! _S'écria Kame, qui avait horreur que Jin prononce son prénom de cette façon si mieileuse. _Contente-toi juste de danser, par pitié. Je te paierai, s'il le faut !_

Le sourire de Jin s'élargit. Il faisait à l'évidence partie de ces gens à l'humour particulier, qui jubilent dès qu'ils ont quelqu'un à embêter. De l'extérieur, on trouve ces personnes très drôles, jusqu'à temps qu'ils vous prennent pour cible. Et Kame était une cible de choix, à l'évidence. Aussi Jin se tourna-t-il légèrement vers ses camarades, et sur un ton toujours aussi léger, il leur lança :

_Vous êtes tous témoins : il me fait des propositions malhonnêtes._

_Ici ! _Suffoqua Kame, à deux doigts de l'étrangler. _Danser ici, pervers ! _

_Si on ne peut plus plaisanter..._

_Quand tu réussiras, alors tu pourras plaisanter. Alors mets-toi là et danse, que je puisse aller fumer ! Et fais-le bien, sinon je te jure que je t'étripe._

Jin le gratifia encore d'un grand sourire presque insolent, puis il se remit docilement à sa place, tandis que Kame se concentrait sur le bol d'air pur qu'il allait se prendre d'ici 5 minutes, si son camarade voulait bien s'appliquer. Manque de chance pour lui, la scène précédante était une occasion en or pour ce duo de choc que formaient Koki et Nakamaru, qui ne rataient jamais le moyen d'observer leurs camarades, de s'amuser de leur comportement, juste pour le plaisir de titiller.

_Ce qu'il est nerveux... _chuchota Nakamaru à son partenaire, assez fort pour être entendu, cependant.

_Crispé, je dirai, _répondit Koki avec un ton bien trop sérieux pour être vrai.

_Il travaille trop._

_Assurément._

_Silence, les comiques ! _Explosa Kame, moyennement crédible puisqu'il riait en même temps.

_Etes-vous prêts ?_ Leur demanda un assistant finalement, remettant ainsi un peu d'ordre dans tout cela.

Et enfin, la séquence put être tournée impeccablement, et personne ne s'en plaignit. Le milieu de la matinée était bien entamé, aussi une pause fut-elle accordée, pour que les nerfs de chacun se calment un peu... Certains se précipitèrent sur les boissons, d'autres sur les gâteaux. Et l'un d'eux s'échappa discrètement derrière un décor, pour attérir dans une petite cour, par une porte dérobée. Kame appuya une jambe contre le mur, il prit soin d'enlever la mitaine qu'il avait à la main droite pour ne pas risquer de la brûler, et il alluma une cigarette selon lui bien méritée. Il aimait danser, et il aimait tourner des clips. Mais par contre, il détestait faire 10 fois la même chose. Surtout quand le souci qui poussait à recommencer encore et encore ne venait pas de lui. Alors cette séquence interminable, ça avait clairement entamé son énergie... Et ça l'agaçait un peu, comme il avait envie et besoin de bosser à fond pour s'occuper. Encore un qui utilisait le travail pour oublier. Et par chance -ou pas-, Kame ne manquait pas de travail... L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, cela le secoua un peu.

_Je peux ? Ou tu préfères être seul ?_

Nakamaru était sorti par le même endroit que lui. A la recherche d'air frais, lui aussi, mais pas seulement. Kame n'était plus le même, ces temps-ci. Il était devenu... sérieux. Certes il n'était pas le plus déluré d'eux tous avant, loin de là, mais tout de même... Il était trop sérieux, grave, et même distant... Mis à part à certains moments où le naturel devait revenir au galop et il s'autorisait un sourire ou à adopter une attitude légère, il restait quand même souvent seul, les yeux dans le vague... Ou alors à bosser comme un dingue, quitte à finir la journée sur les genoux... Bien sûr, Nakamaru avait une idée de ses problèmes, du moins en partie. Mais ne venait-il pas d'interdire à Tetsu de s'en mêler ?... Enfin ceci dit, ce n'était pas pareil : Kame était son ami. Il pouvait quand même bien s'inquiéter pour lui et chercher à l'aider, lui...

Kame hocha la tête à ses mots, lui signifiant ainsi que sa compagnie ne lui déplaîsait pas. Nakamaru était certes bavard, mais il était assez intelligent pour laisser ses plaisanteries au vestiaire si besoin était. Il n'était pas qu'un comique, et cela, Kame le savait bien. Donc sa présence ne l'incommoda pas. Nakamaru, contrairement à lui, conservait intactes sa bonne humeur et sa motivation. A croire que rien ne pouvait les entamer. Il s'assit sur une caisse non loin de lui, les mains jointes entre ses jambes. Ils entamèrent aussitôt une discussion portant sur ce tournage, puisque c'était le sujet le plus naturel à aborder aujourd'hui... Puis, Nakamaru remarqua :

_Tu sais, Jin a fait de son mieux..._

_Je sais bien... _assura Kame en reprenant une cigarette. _J'exagérais exprès._

_Je me doute bien... Ca te plaît, de l'ennuyer ? _Demanda Nakamaru en souriant.

_Ce n'est que justice, il est sur mon dos tout le temps. _

_Parce que tu le veux bien, _répondit Nakamaru assez finement._ Sinon, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser envahir par quelqu'un qui t'ennuie..._

_Hm... Bon et toi, au fait, comment ça va ? _Demanda Kame, n'ayant pas envie de parler plus que ça de leur camarade qu'il ne tenait pas à complimenter en présence de témoins.

_Bien. Très bien._

C'était vrai, après tout. Nakamaru était heureux, tous les aspects de sa vie étant comblés. Et même s'il voyait quelques zones de turbulences, il les envisageait encore sereinement. Qui n'en a pas, après tout ? Mais il se voyait mal expliciter son bonheur devant Kame, qui d'une part n'avait pas l'air en plein délire en ce moment, lui, et d'autre part, qui, si ça se trouvait, était toujours réticent quant à son histoire avec Tetsu. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Kame pouvait réellement en penser, en fait. Ca n'aurait eu aucune influence de toute façon, mais c'était juste par curiosité. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident, mais il pensait l'affaire tassée.

_Je pense que je devrai présenter mes excuses à Tetsu-kun, _dit enfin Kame, coupant court à ses pensées.

_Excuses ? Pourquoi donc ? _S'étonna l'autre.

_La façon dont je suis parti l'autre soir, sans lui dire au revoir ni le remercier de ce repas avec tout le monde..._

_Ca ? Tetsu ne t'en veut pas pour ça. Ni pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs_, se rattrapa-t-il. _Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu es très poli, mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça..._

_Je suppose..._ murmura Kame, un peu rassuré.

En fait, ça aurait pu s'en tenir là, et basta. Seulement... Nakamaru, moins par curiosité que par réel désir de voir Kame plus détendu, décida de rester dans le sujet... Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder, bien sûr. Il avait beau apprécier Kame et passer du temps avec lui, il prenait toujours des gants pour lui parler de choses sérieuses. D'abord parce qu'il aimait se servir de l'humour comme d'une arme dès qu'une chose le dépassait un peu... Mais être très sérieux toute suite, il avait du mal... Et surtout parce que Kame était si étrange, qu'il était difficile de prévoir ses réactions. Par exemple, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Et parfois, il réagissait mal pour des broutilles, et il prenait au contraire à la rigolade, quelque chose de pourtant censé être énervant. Et au final, il y avait sûrement un décalage entre ce qu'il montrait et ce qu'il ressentait. Pour toutes ces raisons, Nakamaru se sentait en terrain glissant...

_Mais comme tu en parles..._

_Oui ?_

_Tu as repris contact avec Hyde-kun ?_ Lâcha-t-il très vite, sur un ton qu'il voulut léger.

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Et bien... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas partir fâché. Quand tu te fâches avec l'un de nous, tu ne mets jamais longtemps à le rappeler._

_Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous._

Kame savait être cassant, quand il le voulait. Le fameux ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation à ses dires, il le maîtrisait parfaitement bien. A tel point que Nakamaru se sentit un peu comme si c'était lui, qui était sur le grill. Il était déstabilisant, Kame, quand il le voulait. Surtout quand il se sentait en danger. On aurait pu le comparer à un chien peureux. Ils aboient plus fort que les autres, mordent même, tout en étant en fait morts de peur. Et en ce moment qu'il avait tellement peur de perdre pied parfois, il préférait que personne ne mette le nez dans ses affaires. Alors que Nakamaru cherchait un moyen de ne pas perdre le fil, Kame lui mâcha encore le travail, une seconde fois, sentant bien que sinon, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille :

_Inutile de tourner autour du pot Naka-chan. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec lui, je m'en doute bien... _dit-il en regardant ailleurs, regrettant presque d'avoir dit cela.

_Oui... Mais je ne dirai rien aux autres, promis_, dit rapidement le jeune homme.

_Merci, je m'en doute... Je ne suis pas fier de moi, tu sais, _confessa-t-il. _Ca ne me ressemble pas, de faire des trucs insensés._

_Tu n'es pas le premier à faire des choses qui ne te ressemblent pas._

On n'imaginait pas comme Kame était travailleur et sérieux. Trop, aurait dit Jin. Il menait une vie pas aussi excitante que son attitude en public pouvait le laisser penser. Et malgré son jeune âge, la vie lui avait déjà collé deux ou trois claques, de celles qui vous calment et vous incitent à jouer la prudence... Ceci expliquait sans doute son attitude du moment, alors qu'il désirait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie qu'il avait un peu peiné à reconstruire, avec ses derniers déboires.

_D'accord, mais bon... _

_Et puis c'était peut-être pas si insensé que ça ? _Risqua Nakamaru.

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas... C'était pas une envie subite comme on peut en avoir parfois... Je trouve étonnant que ça soit arrivé justement avec lui._

_Tu développes ? _S'impatienta Kame, qui arrivait au filtre.

Nakamaru ne laissa pas sa confiance s'ébranler. Il se releva pour adopter une attitude plus déterminée. Il lui mettrait le nez dans ses tourments, quitte à passer pour un sadique. Et là, même le ton cassant de Kame ne l'arrêterait pas, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Alors, fermement, il rétorqua aussitôt :

_Mais rien, c'est tout. Ca arrive avec lui, quelqu'un que tu admires et apprécies pour plein de raisons... Et avec qui tu entretenais de bonnes relations. Alors voilà, je m'interroge. Surtout quand je te vois t'évertuer à jouer le type indifférent depuis des jours. Et au même moment, être encore plus bosseur et irritible que jamais. Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'y voyais là un lien de cause à effet... _sussura perfidemment Nakamaru.

_Je n'aime pas tes insinuations. De quoi tu te mêles , _s'offusqu'a Kame.

Il était braqué, ça y était. Inutile d'être très clairvoyant pour déchiffrer les dires de Nakamaru... Et il était réputé pour être le plus observateur et perspicace de la bande, alors... Déjà qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser, si en plus Nakamaru allait sur cette pente savonneuse, il allait se retrouver paumé en un rien de temps.

_De rien, _répliqua Nakamaru sans bouger. _J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, c'est tout. En réalité moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu saches que si besoin, tu peux venir me parler. Ca restera entre toi et moi, Tetsu ne saura jamais rien, ça ne le regarde pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne souffres pas. Tu as été trop malheureux il y a un an. Personne ne veut te voir de nouveau comme ça._

Là, Kame fut très touché. Il se sentait tellement seul, ces temps-ci... Et comme il était très fier, il était de ceux qui pensaient plus ou moins « plutôt crever que demander de l'aide ». Mais en réalité, cette main qu'on lui tendait, il avait une folle envie de la saisir, cette fois... Juste parce que parfois, même pour des choses qui ne sont pas forcément des questions de vie ou de mort, et bien ça nous pèse, et l'on a envie d'en aprler. Même pas pour avoir d'éventuels conseils, en plus. Juste pour le plaisir de vider son sac, et de faire le tri. Kame perdit en un clin d'oeil sa carapace et son début d'agressivité, pour s'adoucir complètement :

_Merci... Tu es vraiment gentil... En parler... Avec toi, je pense que... Je veux bien... _

_Vrai ? _S'exclama Nakamaru avec enthousiasme. _Je suis content. Ecoute... Après le tournage, on pourrait aller parler de ça autour d'un verre si tu veux ? Sauf si tu es trop fatigué, si on finit tard..._

_D'accord... On verra..._

Sur ce, ils échangèrent un sourire complice, rassurant pour l'un, reconnaîssant pour l'autre. Et un pas pressé leur parvint, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de quelqu'un, qui ne fut autre que Jin. Il venait voir ce qu'ils faisaient, comme leur absence s'éternisait... En les voyant ainsi discuter tranquillement, il s'écria :

_Alors on m'engueule parce que soi-disant je fais perdre du temps, et voilà qu'on papote dehors ! Vous ne vous emmerdez pas !_

_Ah, tais-toi, tu es trop bruyant_, s'exclama Kame en le dépassant pour retourner à l'intérieur.

_Kazuya-chan, ne me parles pa comme ça, tu sais que tu me brises le coeur,_ plaisanta Jin en s'élançant à sa suite.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta, coupé net dans sa course par une violente douleur aux cheveux. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par ses rajouts et tirait de bon coeur dessus. Et ça le tirait déjà assez comme ça, alors là... Qui était le sadique tortionnaire qui l'immobilisait ainsi ? Il s'écria comme si on l'égorgeait :

_Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi !_

_J'ai fait une belle prise... _murmura quelqu'un avec amusement.

_Ueda ?! Lâche-moi, tu me fais super mal là ! _S'écria Jin en se tordant les bras en arrière pour l'attraper.

_Oui, _fit Ueda en ouvrant sa main pour le libérer. _Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours toi qui nous ennuie... Moi aussi je veux m'amuser._

_Ton sens de l'humour est à faire peur, Tatsuya ! _grogna Jin en se recoiffant. _Je te jure, tu m'as arraché le crâne. _

_C'est impossible, ça... _murmura un autre, plus loin.

_Kame-chan, je t'avais presque oublié... _sourit Jin en se retournant.

_Ca me ferait des vacances, justement..._

_Kamenashi-san, c'est à vous !_

_Alors là, je tiens ma revanche,_ murmura Jin en souriant.

Kame alla en effet se planter devant une caméra, où il chanta sa partie de la chanson, donc ne prenant l'air sérieux et charmeur de circonstance... Il se laissait emporter par la musique qu'il imaginait, et les mots qu'il prononçait... Et lorssque son regard balaya devant lui, il s'arrêta sur Jin, qui était planté à côté de la caméra et lui faisait des grimaces pas possible. Evidemment, il éclata de rire, et l'on cria ainsi un _« coupez ! » _à peine agacé. Kame se leva pour le chasser et le confier à la bonne garde de ses camarades, puis il s'en retourna travailler. Mais il avait rit. Et Nakamaru s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Peut-être que Jin pouvait aussi y faire quelque chose, après tout.

Et puis le tournage se prolongea la journée, et même la journée. Jusqu'en pleine nuit, en fait. Minuit avait sonné. Et Koki entamait une séquence avec Nakamaru, laissant ainsi aux autres un peu de répit. Junno, réputé pour s'endormir où et quand il le voulait, dormait dans un fauteuil comme un bienheureux... Ueda était allé se recoiffer, Kame attendait patiemement son tour, et Jin faisait les cent pas, rêvant de son lit comme du but de sa vie. Ambiance moins bruyante qu'en journée, donc. Mais d'après un assistant, ils n'en avaient plus pour bien longtemps.

**Le clip auquel il est fait allusion ici est celui de _« Don't U ever stop »_. Un certain nombre de choses sont vraies, ce sont de petites anecdotes prises dans le making of de ce clip (et un peu d'autres aussi), mais la majorité reste inventée :).**


	35. Discutons

**Toujours la suite directe du précédent... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je faisais juste un crochet par les KAT-TUN pour accorder de l'importance à Nakamaru et ne pas oublier ce volet de l'histoire avec Kame... Mais Tet-chan n'est pas très loin, il reviendra, c'est tout de même lui le héros après tout :)**

Bientôt, chacun pourrait rentrer chez soi... Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était encore un peu de patience... On a beau être jeune et énergique, quand on est debout depuis tôt le matin, à travailler par intermittences, parfois en attendant longtemps sans rien faire... C'est fatiguant comme tout. Quand un membre de l'équipe vint leur annoncer que l'on entamait la dernière ligne droite, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par eux, c'est certain... Il restait à filmer les séquences solos à l'étage, qui seraient utilisées pour le début du clip et après, on plierait bagages. Kame fut appelé le premier. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement fatigué ni rien, il faisait simplement ce qu'on lui demandait. Professionnel jusqu'au bout, il faisait de son mieux, écoutant les instructions qu'on lui donnait sans broncher. Son visage se ferma sitôt que la caméra tourna, affichant cet air concentré qui le rendait presque méconnaissable. Et la première prise fut la bonne, elle passa comme une lettre à la poste. L'assistant le remercia et lui annonça que c'était bon pour lui. Il allait -enfin- pouvoir partir. Kamel remercia tout le monde et s'éclipça, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers, Nakamaru l'attrapa par le bras :

_Tu t'en vas ? Tu m'attends pas ? _Demanda-t-il, croyant qu'il se défilait.

_Tu m'as fait peur ! _s'exclama Kame, surpris. _Je vais juste prendre une douche en bas et remettre mes fringues... Je t'attendrai, ne t'en fais pas._

_Ok... Je ne devrai pas passer dans très longtemps..._

Kame acquieça, et il descendit les marches jusqu'en bas, où il croisa Ueda qui remontait pour savoir quand son tour viendrait... Il arriva à la loge, et il donna sa veste à une jeune femme, lui disant qu'il allait se changer et qu'il laisserait les habits sur une chaise. Prendre une douche lui fit le plus grand bien, à dire vrai. Depuis le petit matin, il était dans ces vêtements assez peu confortables, et il faisait chaud, devant les caméras... Remettre ses habits à lui, plus décontractés, il en rêvait vraiment. Et puis malgré l'heure tardive, il avait faim aussi... Il se hâta ensuite de se rhabiller, se demandant si Nakamaru avait terminé, mais à peine sortit-il de la douche à la loge, que Jin débarqua :

_Oh, désolé_, fit le jeune en le voyant se sécher les cheveux, _je te croyais déjà parti..._

_Pas de problème, _assura Kame en étendant la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise. _La place est libre, si tu veux._

_Après, oui. J'y retourne, ça va être à moi, _l'informa Jin.

_Bon courage, dans ce cas._

Kame vérifiait qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il avait reprit son sac à dos et ses quelques petites affaires, remit les vêtements empruntés sur les cintres et la chaise... C'était bon, là, dirait-on. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa devant lui, le sourire de Jin. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait encore, à celui-là... Comme Jin ne disait toujours rien, il l'interpella, s'attendant encore à une blague digne de lui :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?_

_Rien, rien... _répondit l'autre avec un sourire énigmatique. _Juste que ça me fait toujours rire, les moments où tu commences à être fatigué de ta journée._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que tu relâches ton attention. Tu es aimable et souriant avec moi, dans ces moments_ _là._

Il n'y avait pas tellement de regrets, dans ses mots... Juste une certaine satisfaction. Comme si ces quelques moments là rassuraient Jin, en quelque sorte. Sans cela, l'on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Mais ils savaient bien ce qu'il en était, eux. Juste que Jin aimait bien les rares moments où Kame ne le traitait ni d'idiot ni d'incapable, et qu'il était tout simplement normal avec lui, comme il l'était avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il avait vu juste. Kame commençait à ressentir le poids de la journée... Et quand on est fatigué, la vigilence se relâche, il en va de même pour tout le monde. Ainsi Kame ne trouvait-il aucune réplique cassante à balancer, surtout que Jin était gentil, là... Au contraire, il eut même un petit remord, se demandant s'il n'allait pas un peu loin ces temps-ci, comme il n'était pas dans son assiette...

_A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis infect avec toi... _murmura-t-il d'un air songeur.

_Je ne peux pas te faire de reproches, après tout je suis comme toi, j'imagine. Mais j'apprécie aussi quand tu es fatigué... _avoua Jin à demi-mots.

_Bon écoute, Akanishi..._

_Ah, ça va être à moi, je crois ! A demain, Kazuya-chan !_

Kame n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il était déjà parti après un signe de la main. Après tout, c'était bien ainsi, non ? C'était une relation bizarre vue de l'extérieure, mais ils savaient comment elle marchait... Jin ne voulait pas de grandes phrases ni de beaux discours. Juste ce genre de moments, de temps à autres, entre deux courses contre la montre dans leur vie qu'ils menaient tous tambour battant. Kame emprunta le chemin de la sortie à son tour et il croisa Nakamaru, qui venait de finir sa scène, laissant la place à Jin -qui s'était encore trompé dès le début, d'après lui-. Ils sortirent, la journée étant défitivement terminée pour eux. Février à Tokyo. 1 heure du matin. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux camarades ajustèrent le col de leurs manteaux, mirent leurs gants et bonnets, et eurent le traditionnel frisson qui accompagne le passage d'un studio surchauffé et bien peuplé, à la nuit froide.

_Tu es en voiture, toi ? _Demanda Nakamaru.

_Oui... _

_Je connais un endroit sympa, pas très loin..._

Kame hocha la tête, et bientôt, ils furent installés dans la petite voiture de Kame, qui tout à coup, n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il faisait... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, au juste ? Tout à l'heure, c'était le moment, ils étaient dans cette discussion... Mais là, des heures après... Comment allaient-ils remettrent ça sur le tapis ? Programmer ce genre de discussions, voilà une chose que Kame n'aimait pas. Il ne savait jamais comment commencer... Et puis finalement, à quoi ça rimait, tout cela ? N'était-il pas un grand garçon ? Ne pouvait-il pas se débrouiller seul ? Aller étaler son mal de vivre devant autrui, franchement... Il ne se sentait pas fier, rien que d'y penser... Seulement, Nakamaru avait sans le savoir, un sérieux atout pour lui. De tous, il était le plus accessible et gentil, le plus attentif et mature... S'il y en avait bien un qui inspirait confiance, c'était lui. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Kame ne lui dit pas cette phrase qui l'effleura, à savoir :_ « je te ramène chez toi... Je n'ai pas envie de parler »_. Bientôt, ils furent attablés dans un bar plutôt calme, devant deux cafés, à passer en revue la journée vécue. Comme cela faisait plusieurs minutes et que Kame serrait nerveusement sa tasse tout en regardant à droite et à gauche, Nakamaru décida d'y aller sans tarder, sans quoi ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller se coucher. Il inspira, marqua une pause pour détacher ce qu'ils s'apprêtait à dire de la légèreté de la précédante discussion, puis se lança :

_Dis Kame... Je me suis toujours demandé.... Tu penses encore à elle ?_

_A qui ça ?_

_Tu sais bien..._

Le regard de Kame se voila, au souvenir de cette personne qui, à l'évidence, avait beaucoup compté pour lui. Que prenait-il à Nakamaru, pour évoquer ainsi ce sujet, sans la moindre gêne ? En reparler, ça lui faisait encore un petit pincement au coeur... Et pourtant, ça faisait un an... Il n'en reparlait jamais, ou alors très peu, et sans s'attarder sur sa peine... _'Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur'_. Pourtant, c'est sincèrement qu'il répondit « oui ». Evidemment, qu'il y pensait. L'an passé, c'était encore leurs débuts en tant que pros, finalement... C'était l'ascension, les marches gravies unes à unes... Une année inoubliable pour le chanteur qu'il était. Et elle avait été de la partie. Elle avait soutenu, encouragé, été là, tout simplement. Elle était reliée à des tonnes de grands moments... Alors ne pas penser à elle était difficile, même avec de la bonne volonté. Pourtant, depuis peu, il se sentait mieux par rapport à cela. Car si longtemps après encore, il avait continué de l'aimer, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il tournait la page. Quand il le dit à Nakamaru, ce dernier parut surpris.

_J'ai dit que je pensais toujours à elle_, expliqua Kame, _pas que j'en étais toujours au même point... Je crois que je me suis fatigué tout seul, d'espérer que ça reparte... J'étais têtu. Au début, je ne voulais pas admettre. Et je me disais que ça ne changeait rien pour moi, que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de toujours penser à elle... Mais j'imagine qu'avec le temps, tout ceci a dû s'émousser..._

_Je suppose que c'est en quelque sorte ça, grandir..._

_Sans doute. Mais pourquoi me posais-tu cette question ?_

_Je me demandais ce qui te bloquait de cette façon. Etre toujours amoureux d'elle aurait été une bonne explication_, avoua Nakamaru.

_'Ce qui me bloque ?' _souligna Kame après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Nous y voilà. Sans enfiler la casquette du psychologue bon marché, Nakamaru s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée, en bon observateur qu'il était... Et ça passait, ou ça cassait, généralement. Souvent, les gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur balance des vérités, qu'on les secoue... Et pour un homme tel que Kame, qui disait n'avoir besoin de personne, nul doute que ça pourrait être compliqué... Nakamaru ne prétendait pas l'avoir percé à jour, encore moins détenir la vérité, mais au moins ça ferait avancer le débat, s'il mettait les pieds dans le plat. Il se racla la gorge, puis commença :

_Oui... Kame, c'est bien simple : on dirait que tu t'interdis formellement tout ce qui serait susceptible de te rendre heureux._

_Je suis devenu prudent. Et si tu avais vécu le quart de ce qui m'est tombé dessus, crois-moi, tu le serais aussi._

Un point pour Kame. Outre les mots en eux-mêmes, voil àqu isignait el retour du ton cassant et sec, sans appel... Nakamaru déglutit. Il aimerait bie nêtre comme ça, lui aussi... Avoir ce sens de la répartie pour clouer le bec à certains nuisibles, parfois.... Mais bref. Il choisit de ne pas se laisser impressionner, et voulut préciser :

_Non attends, je ne te juge pas. Et au contraire, j'ai bien retenu ce que tu m'as dit. J'imagine à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi... Mais tous, nous devons faire attention. Pourtant, tu sais comme moi que Jin a une vie amoureuse relativement 'animée', _dit-il en souriant. _On se débrouille. Alors tu es prudent, plus que nous même, je comprends bien ça. Mais à force, tu vas entrer au monastère..._

_Naka-chan, _soupira Kame, visiblement lassé, _c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi, mais je vais bien. Ca n'a jamais été mon truc, moi, de me caser à tout prix, tu le sais... Je suis seul, et alors ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !_

_Que tu sois seul,_ répondit aussitôt Nakamaru, _ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu étais bien ainsi. Là, tu te punies tout seul. Je t'ai vu il ya quelques mois, refuser une nvitation qu'on te faisait. Je ne dis pas que ça aurait marché, mais qu'avais-tu à y perdre, à essayer ? Je trouve ça triste, qu'à 22 ans, tu sois aussi sévère avec toi-même... Je comprends que tu aies peur de t'en prendre plein la tête à nouveau.... Mais de là à partir dans la névrose, à te priver de tout... Au final, tu souffres quand même, en t'interdisant..._

_Naka-chan, _le coupa-t-il sur un ton d'impatience, _je préfère souffrir maintenant et que ça passe vite fait, plutôt que de croire que je suis heureux, et qu'on m'enlève tout ça de nouveau._

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix, et une telle mélancolie dans ses yeux, quand il avait dit cela, que Nakamaru se sentit vraiment triste pour lui... Ce qu'il disait était terrible, mine de rien. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais digéré le passé, et qu'il bloquait par rapport au futur. Il refusait de se laisser aller et de profiter, vivant dans une espèce de crainte permanente... C'était bien triste. Anticiper une éventuelle douleur future, quitte à se faire d umal tout seul... C'était quand même un peu cruel...

_Kame..._

_Non. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même connerie, ça c'est bien mal me connaître, _ajouta Kame sur un ton déterminé.

_Tu sais Kame, _persista son ami, _chaque histoire est différente. Tu as beau rester toi, et évoluer toujours dans le même contexte, aucune histoire ne peut ressembler à une autre. Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que tu es jeune, que tu affrontes tes peurs... Quand le feras-tu, alors ? _

Là, Nakamaru remonat dans le classement. C'était terriblement vrai, bien sûr... Et Kame ne le niait aucunement. Mais quitte à défier le bon sens, il avait déjà tout décidé. Et puis, c'était bien joli, ce que disait Nakamaru, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tout de même... Lui, il était moins doué que Nakamaru, question relationnel... Pour son ami, on avait l'impression qu'il avait la communication dans le sang. Kame, lui, était bien plus complexé qu'il ne l'avouait...

_Je veux me concentrer sur notre travail et rien d'autre. Et puis, je ne suis pas comme toi..._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Toi, tu es spontané et sincère. Tu dois rendre Tetsu-kun très heureux, j'imagine... Et je prie vraiment pour que ça marche pour vous. Mais moi... Je ne sais pas y faire. Ce doit être aussi une question de chance, j'imagine._

_Ne te plainds pas de ne pas savoir y faire alors que là, si tu voulais, tu pourrais bien..._

_Arrête un peu avec cette histoire, l_e coupa sèchement Kame, comprenant où il voulait ne venir._ C'est du passé, ça n'a aucune importance._

_Tellement peu d'importance que tu te donnes un mal de chien pour cacher que tu crèves d'envie d'appeler Hyde-kun, et que ça se voit au contraire comme le nez au milieu de la figure, _rétorqua Nakamaru sans ménagement.

_N'importe quoi... _bafouilal Kame, en tentant de garder son calme. _Ce type là n'a rien d'extraordinaire, arrête un peu avec ça !_

_Ton plus grand défaut, tu sais ce que c'est Kame ?_

_Vas-tu, étonne-moi... _murmura-t-il avec ironie.

_Tu es orgueilleux, _lança Nakamaru un peu plus fort. _Tu es trop fier, tu crois pouvoir tout décider. Et ça finira par te perdre. Quelle honte y a-t-il à dire : « ah, je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais cette personne là bouscule tous mes plans » _? _Tu t'étais dit que tu serais seul, que tu te ferais oublier, que tu ne voulais plus souffrir... Manque de chance, personne ne prévoie quel jour ni à quelle heure « ça » peut lui tomber dessus. Ce serait trop facile, sans ça. Tu ne supportes pas que tout ne se passe pas exactement selon tes plans. Tu te sens de moins en moins sûr de toi, tu es de moins en moins convaincant, et tu crèves de trouille, en fait. Tu es beaucoup trop fier pour admettre que tu t'es fait prendre au piège. _

_Bon sang mais j'étais ivre ! _Explosa Kame en tapant avec force sur la table. _Ivre ! Tu l'as déjà été, quand même ? Tu le sais bien, qu'on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'on fait !_

_Et comme par hasard, avec lui, que soit dit en passant, tu regardais comme la huitième merveille du monde depuis le début, et dont tu t'étais bien rapproché... Ce que c'est que le hasard, quand même... _fit sarcastiquement Nakamaru.

_Nakamaru..._

_D'autant qu'en plus, ta réaction fut de tout nier en bloc et de l'ignorer... Tu tentes de faire croire que c'est par simple gêne et ce genre de choses... Mais c'est parce que tu es mort de peur à l'idée de te poser des questiosn commençant par « et si... ? », oui ! _

Comme ça au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de pratiquer la langue de bois... Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le lui sortir... Par contre, Kame fut quelque peu énervé parc ce manque de ménagement dont il avait fait l'objet... Nakamaru ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire le fond de ses pensées, et il sentait de façon très désagréable, qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Voire même franchement raison, sur certains points au moins. Pour autant, en débattre ici ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Et pour tout dire, cette discussion commençait même à l'irriter.

Je veux rentrer, _dit-il froidement._

_Ca, je te comprends. A te place, j'aurais envie de rentrer aussi. _

_Je te ramène, fit Kame en se levant._

Il gagna la sortie puis traversa le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. C'est là que Nakamaru le rattrapa par le bras, conscient qu'il avait peut-être un peu abusé. Il s'excusa, sinon du fond, au moins de la forme de ses propos. Puis, comme Kame semblait moins nerveux maintenant, il ajouta :

_Kame, je n'ai pas dit ça pour t'agresser, ni te faire de la peine... Ca me rend juste dingue que tu te rendes malheureux tout seul. Moi je m'en fiche, que tu sois seul, ou avec untel ou untel, peu m'importe, c'est ta vie. Mais ça me rend malade de te voir triste. Moi j'y peux rien : quand les gens que j'apprécie ne vont pas bien, j'arrive pas non plus à être tout à fait heureux. _

_Toi, tu iras au paradis... _murmura Kame avec affection, touché.

_J'y compte bien, _rétorqua Nakamaru avec un grand sourire. _Mais pas maintenant, j'espère. Plus sérieusement Kame, promets-moi d'y réfléchir._

_A quoi ?_

_A ce que tu veux. Simplement ça. Laisse tomber les histoires de possibilités, d'obstacles éventuels. Juste, demande-toi ce que tu veux. Et si ça n'est pas trop personnel, viens me le dire. Mais pour une fois, ne pense pas à ce qui serait mieux ou ce qui serait possible. Juste ce dont tu as envie là, maintenant, en ce moment. _

Kame hocha la tête machinalement, avant de le faire monter dans la voiture. En voilà une bonne question... Qui promettait de la réflexion en perspective... Pour autant, avait-il vraiment bien envie de se la poser ? Il n'en était pas très sûr, bizarrement... Alors pour le moment, il se contenta de rouler, en mettant de la musique pour les occuper...


	36. Rien que du bonheur

**Un chapitre court, je sais, et ce n'est aps innocent. Il 'clôture' un certain point... Car avec le chapitre suivant, on attaquera un nouveau pan de l'histoire. Vous ne croyiez tout de même que tout allait être beau et rose pendant longtemps, nan ? Allez, un peu de drame n'a jamais tué personne XD (oui je suis en mode sadique aujourd'hui XD).**

20 février, dans un appartement confortable de Tokyô. Si l'on poussait la porte, on pouvait sans peine entendre les sons produits par un jeune homme qui s'exerçait durement à la basse. C'était à peu près poétique, si l'on mettait de côté le fait que l'on entendait de temps à autres un 'couac' encore peu gênant, mais surtout suivi d'un _« et merde ! »_ systématique. Et chaque fois, suivait un petit éclat de rire lancé depuis la pièce à côté. Et la première personne renchérissait d'un _« oh, ça va, toi là-bas ! »_ faussement agacé. Le pauvre Nakamaru travaillait en effet très dur, mais avec l'emploi du temps surchargé qu'il avait, apprendre à jouer correctement était quelque peu compliqué... Et il avait l'impression de stagner, depuis quelque temps, d'où son agacement légitime lorsqu'il se trompait. Ca amusait beaucoup Tetsu, en tout cas. Il aimait bien voir Nakamaru perdre patience, c'était assez rare pour que ça vaille le coup d'être vu.

Le premier était dans la chambre de Tetsu, assis sur le lit, et il s'exerçait donc. Tetsu quant à lui, était dans le salon, sans doute occupé à quelque tâche concernant la tournée prochaine... Car non content d'avoir mené une grande tournée qu'il achevait à peine, il enchaînait avec une autre presque dans la foulée ! Et une tournée qui passerait par de grands lieux en Asie, ainsi que par une date en Europe, cette fois. Peu de dates, mais de gros enjeux, et de grands moyens déployés. C'est dire si Tetsu était sérieux à propos de cela. Ceci étant, il avait deux mois pour tout penser et repenser. Le prochain concert ne serait pas avant fin avril. Certes, il ne se tournerait pas les pouces jusque là, mais enfin, il pouvait au moins souffler un peu, en arrêtant d'aller à droite et à gauche... Dans la chambre, Nakamaru continuait toujours à jouer, mais il se trompa une nouvelle fois, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_Ah bon sang, j'en ai marre !_

Nouveau gloussement instantané de l'autre côté, qui fit disparaître en un clin d'oeil l'élan colérique de Nakamaru. Il fit cependant semblant de s'offusquer, et tout en reposant l'instrument à sa place, il s'écria, assez fort pour être entendu :

_Ah toi, hein ! Je te défends de te moquer ! Et d'abord, tu te moqueras quand tu sauras au moins faire cuire du riz convenablement !_

_Quel est le rapport ? _S'écria Tetsu, étonné.

_Aucun, y en a aucun ! _concéda Nakamaru en riant, avant de venir dans le salon. _Quoi que si tu pouvais t'améliorer en cuisine, ça m'éviterait de craindre pour ma vie régulièrement... _

_Je suis si nul que ça ? _Bouda Tetsu.

_Ca m'ennuie de te le dire comme ça, sans ménagement, mais... oui. _

_Oh..._

_Mais on ne peut pas être bon partout, va. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Simplement, je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre tout ce temps. _

Tetsu se contenta de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il était mauvais dans ce domaine, c'était indéniable. Même les choses les plus simples devenaient infectes, entre ses mains. On ne peut pas être bon partout, disait-il ? Et puis au moins, la plupart du temps, c'était Nakamaru qui cuisinait, quand ils mangeaient ensemble. Et contrairement à lui, le jeune homme était un fin cuisinier. Ca n'était pourtant pas une réelle passion, mais le fait est qu'il était doué pour la cuisine. Et Tetsu qui ne savait pas y faire, aimait bien manger, en revanche. Donc il avait droit à des plats délicieux, et pas plus tard que ce soir encore... Quand Nakamaru arriva dans le salon, il sourit en voyant juste les pieds de Tetsu dépasser, de là où il était. Car le bassiste avait un canapé extrêmement confortable, des fauteuils très bien, et même un pouf... Pourtant il aimait s'allonger par terre. Sur l'épais tapis placé sous la petite table. Il se callait dessus, à côté du canapé, et il était bien. Quelqu'un serait entré à cet instant, il aurait trouvé ça comique, mais si Tetsu était bien ainsi... Nakamaru lui, préférait le canapé. Donc souvent, il se mettait juste au-dessus de lui, à plat ventre, comme cela il pouvait le voir. Là encore, il voulut gagner le canapé mais en passant devant, Tetsu attrapa sa cheville et le fit basculer sans ménagement. Nakamaru battit vainement des bras pour rétablir son équilibre, retenant ainsi une injure de surprise, et il s'étala sans douceur sur Tetsu, couché sur le dos par terre.

_Et ben, t'es pas léger ! _S'exclama le bassiste en le réceptionnant.

_Mais t'es pas bien, toi ! _S'écria Nakamaru, dont le coeur battait rapidement. _J'ai failli me ramasser !_

_Mais non, j'avais prévu de te rattraper._

_Ah super, tu voulais amortir ma chute, toi qui est musclé comme une serpillère ?_

_Pas gentil..._

_Tu admettras qu'il me faut des nerfs solides, pour te supporter._

Le pauvre Nakamaru était en effet d'un calme à toute épreuve, il faut le reconnaître. Car il était réputé pour être autant farceur que moqueur... Mais en fait, il avait trouvé son maître avec Tetsu. Le bassiste ne reculait devant aucune plaisanterie, partant du principe que tout pouvait être tourné en dérision. Aussi faisait-il souvent les frais de ses taquineries... mais il le lui rendait bien, soyons justes. Une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours à moitié vautré sur Tetsu, il soupira pour la forme, et tenta de se relever... Mais deux mains le maintenaient fermement contre le corps du bassiste étendu sous lui. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire, comprenant la situation :

_Ah je vois... C'était un plan, en fait..._

_J'ai gagné,_ triompha Tetsu en l'embrassant.

_Ca n'aura pas été plus simple, de demander, dis ? _Demanda Nakamaru avec amusement.

_Sans doute, mais moins drôle..._

Relativement impatient tout à coup, Tetsu glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, caressant ainsi son dos... Il ne fallait pas être très très intuitif pour comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Et pas contrariant, Nakamaru se fit un plaisir de se laisser faire, répondant à ses baisers et commençant même à le déshabiller. De fil en aiguille et vue la situation, Tetsu se laissait de plus en plus faire, évitant de se montrer trop brusque... Mais forcément, à un moment donné, Nakamaru arrêta tout, les joues rouges. Le bassiste se mis à lui caresser doucement les bras pour le rassurer :

_Tu n'es pas obligé... _lui murmura-t-il.

_C'est que... Je ne sais pas comment faire..._

En disant cela, Nakamaru regardait ailleurs, se mordillant la lèvre, un peu honteux. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être, après tout. C'était 'facile', pour Tetsu, qui avait une certaine expérience en la matière... Mais Nakamaru, lui, était toujours au stade de la découverte... Et jusque là, il n'avait jamais vraiment agi... Il était donc facile de comprendre que cela le bloque un peu. Naturellement, Tetsu en avait envie. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait pressé. Alors si Nakamaru ne voulait pas, et bien tant pis... Il tenta cependant de dérider la situation :

_Ca tombe bien, je suis fourni avec le mode d'emploi._

Le jeune chanteur sourit, un peu rassuré. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'angoisser. Que redoutait-il, au juste ? Tetsu était adorable et patient... Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Il fallait juste qu'il se laisse un peu aller, et qu'il arrête de s'angoisser... Alors il hocha la tête timidement et inspira, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide. Et lentement, il reproduisit les gestes dont avant, il était été destinataires... Tous ces gestes que Tetsu avait pour lui, sa façon de faire... Tout cela, il le combinait avec ce que son instinct lui commandait de faire, avec une lenteur démesurée, tenant au fait qu'il avait peur de mal faire. Parfois, Tetsu guidait ses mains ici ou là, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer... Et Nakamaru lui offrait un sourire reconnaîssant, heureux de leur complicité et de l'accord parfait qu'il régnait entre eux. C'est avec de multiples précautions qu'il finit par entrer en lui, en s'arrêtant de respirer l'espace de quelques secondes. Et lorsqu'il entendit Tetsu étouffer un cri, il s'arrêta, paniqué. Le bassiste posa une main sur sa joue et, haletant, il tenta de le rassurer encore :

_Ne t'en fais pas... Tout va bien..._

Juste le fait qu'il n'était plus habitué, et que Nakaamru était encore un peu maladroit... Mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé au bonheur qui submergea le bassiste à cet instant. Ca faisait un tel effet... Ca n'avait rien d'une simple question physique. C'était aussi la preuve que leur relation se solidifiait chaque jour un peu plus... Et que Nakamaru devenait très à l'aise. Il osait plus de choses, il n'y avait plus de distance entre eux... En fait, Tetsu trouvait que l'expression 'trouver sa moitié' correspondait bien, dans ce cas. Il sentait très complémentaire de lui, et maintenant, il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui. Et tout ça trouvait une illustration -certes pas la seule-, en ce moment. Là, Nakamaru avait pris de l'assurance, et cette nouvelle étape franchie pour lui, se répercutait sur eux deux. Tetsu en était très heureux. Nakamaru, grisé par les gémissements qu'il provoquait, se laissa aller davantage, même si ses coups de reins n'étaient guère rapides... Il voulait juste lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, autant qu'il en ressentait quand les rôles étaient inversés... Et bizarrement, à mesure que le temps passa, la peur qui l'envahissait complètement au début, disparut petit à petit. L'angoisse se transforma et laissa la place à une sorte de trance bizarre, de laquelle Nakamaru ne voulut surtout pas sortir. Il se pencha un peu pour trouver les lèvres de son amant, et le baiser passionné qu'il reçut acheva de le rassurer quant à la tournure des évènements. Ce fut même Tetsu qui lâcha prise le premier, emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis très longtemps... Et enfin, Nakamaru le rejoignit peu après, cette vision achevant de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

La suite des évènements fut assez comique. Car passer du tapis du salon au lit de la chambre... Certes, cela représentait juste quelques mètres... Mais à cet instant, cela leur paraîssait carrément insurmontable... Il leur fallu bien de la volonté pour se relever et y aller. Et jamais ils ne furent si rapides à se mettre sous la couette. Le sommeil les gagna bientôt, sereinement. La journée avait été classique, mais la soirée valait de l'or. L'expression 'être sur un petit nuage' prenait tout son sens... Et tant mieux, s'ils en profitaient... Car le lendemain matin, une certaine lettre apporterait un vent plutôt glacial sur tout cela...


	37. Une ombre au tableau

**Voilà le chapitre 37... On attaque donc un nouveau volet avec celui-ci. Nakamaru et sa petite bande sont encore à l'honneur, mais ça changera, ne vous ne faites pas :). Merci de suivre toujours et de laisser des petits commentaires :)**

**Et pour celles à qui il prendrait l'envie de me lancer des haches, sabres ou plus sobrement de m'étrangler, je vous annonce que Shimono se propose de me servir de garde du corps, alors pas de blagues sinon je vous l'envoie XD. Enfin, elle a dit que c'était jusqu'à temps que je finisse les fics, comme elle veut la fin... Mais ça veut dire qu'après... Gloups ! XD**

Il n'y a probablement rien de plus agréable que de se réveiller le matin, même tôt, et de voir le visage de la personne que l'on aime juste à côté de soi. C'est la première chose que l'on voit. Que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux que cela ? Nakamaru ne voyait rien de mieux, en tout cas... Et depuis 10 minutes, il observait Tetsu allongé à côté de lui, qui dormait paisiblement... Il avait bondi sur le réveil quand il avait sonné, et fort heureusement, il avait éteint avant que le bassiste ne se réveille... C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas, à dire la vérité... C'est donc à contrecoeur qu'il dut finir par se lever, en rouspétant pour lui-même que la vie était mal faite et qu'il serait bien resté au lit encore un peu. Il alla discrètement prendre une douche rapide, puis il prit des vêtements dans l'armoire de Tetsu, qui devenait à chaque 'visite', un peu plus la sienne également... Il prépara ensuite le petit-déjeuner de Tetsu, puis il laissa un mot expliquant non sans malice qu'il allait travailler tôt, lui. Il imaginait sans mal Tetsu s'offusquer de cette phrase et lui rétorquer plus tard qu'il travaillait aussi et que pour une fois qu'il se levait un peu plus tard, on n'allait pas en faire tout un plat... Rien que d'imaginer ça, et il en riait déjà. Et enfin, il fut prêt. Un ultime détour par la chambre pour un dernier regard à un Tetsu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, puis il dut se résoudre à partir, poussant la porte derrière lui... Direction le local habituel. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre... Il n'était pas en retard. Tout allait bien. Et il se sentait si léger qu'il aurait presque pu y aller en sautillant... Il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il ne se mette à hurler son bonheur à chaque coin de rue, d'ailleurs. Même le froid qu'il faisait ce matin ne parvenait pas à gâcher sa bonne humeur, et pourtant, Dieu sait si Nakamaru détestait le froid.

Il arriva donc au local une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, et il salua cordialement les quelques personnes présentes. Kame était déjà là, évidemment, et Nakamaru lui adressa aussitôt un bonjour plein d'entrain. Un peu plus loin, Junno était occupé à se servir un chocolat chaud, et il lui en proposa un du regard, que Nakamaru accepta volontiers. Comme chaque matin, Ueda arriva bon dernier. Et comme chacun matin, celui qui demeurait malgré tout leur leader, se rendit au casier où leur courrier leur était déposé. Il y avait quelqu'un pour faire cela, ainsi était-il pré-trié, mais Ueda aimait bien le répartir après. Il arriva donc avec 6 paquets contenant des lettres de fans, visiblement nombreuses. Et le plus excité de tous fut sans doute Nakamaru, qui adorait les lire. Il se promit de toutes les lire le soir même, et de répondre au maximum. Ensuite, Ueda prit une dernière pile, contenant des lettres autres que celles de fans. Il n'y en avait que deux ou trois... Une pour lui, probablement pour la location d'un costume prochainement... Et une également pour Nakamaru. Non timbrée, bizarrement. Mais il reconnut sans peine l'écriture, quand il ouvrit et qu'il eut la lettre entre ses mains. La signature le lui confirma.

_Hey ! _S'écria-t-il, surpris. _C'est de Johnny-san !_

Les 5 autres se groupèrent aussitôt autour de lui, intrigués. Vraiment ? C'était rare, ça. A vrai dire, aucun n'avait le souvenir que ça lui soit déjà arrivé... Ce curieux de Koki ne tenait plus en place, aussi demanda-t-il le premier, de quoi il s'agissait. Mais le visage de Nakamaru, à mesure qu'il lisait, se fit plus grave... Alors Koki attendit qu'il termine et, un peu inquiet, il reposa la question quand son meilleur ami releva enfin la tête du morceau de papier. Nakamaru tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui tomba un peu à l'eau. Il inspira et expliqua, d'une voix mal assurée :

_C'est... Il dit qu'il veut nous voir dès qu'on aura lu cette lettre... Tous. Et spécialement moi. Il dit qu'il a eu vent d'une histoire qui pourrait devenir un problème, et qu'il veut s'assurer de quelque chose..._

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne n'ajouta un seul mot à cela, mais tous savaient bien ce à quoi pensait le voisin... Cette lettre respirait la fermeté et l'inquiétude, et il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu motiver son écriture... Surtout qu'elle était adressée à Nakamaru spécialement. Ce dernier commença quelque peu à paniquer, imaginant déjà les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Koki le connaîssant par coeur, il voulut éviter qu'il ne se rende malade tout seul et peut-être inutilement. Il plaça une main ferme sur son épaule :

_Bon et bien... On y va, non ? Il ne faut pas le faire attendre..._

Nakamaru hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de cogiter sévèrement. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, qui plus est... Séparé dans deux voitures, le groupe restait pensif, ne pouvant réellement préparer quoi que ce soit puisque ne sachant pas à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Pour certains, c'était clair : si c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, ils défendraient Nakamaru quoi qu'il advienne... Pour d'autres, c'était un peu plus la panique, l'un d'eux revivant même de bien peu agréables souvenirs... Ils finirent par arriver à la _Johnny's Jimusho_, il était encore tôt. Le fait que le 'grand patron' lui-même les reçoive n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le vieil homme n'était pas n'importe qui, mais il était de la génération qui préfère agir soi-même, et ne pas déléguer plus qu'il ne faut. Ce qu'un conseiller ou un assistant aurait pu faire sans mal, Johnny préférait le faire lui-même, le plus possible. Ainsi restait-il accessible, proche de ses poulains. Il y en avait même certains avec qui il avait une relation plus développée que d'autres. Pour ce qui était de Nakamaru, Johnny l'aimait bien. Il le trouvait un peu trop effacé, mais c'était son rôle au sein du groupe, aussi n'avait-il pas insisté. Il le trouvait gentil, et ce genre d'éléments était indispensable dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Néanmoins, Nakamaru savait qu'il n'était pas un privilégié pour autant, et que si ça devait se faire, il tomberait. C'est donc le coeur battant la chamade qu'il s'avança dans le long couloir, entouré de ses camarades. Arrivé devant la porte, personne n'osa frapper. Comme si cela allait déclencher quelque piège... Certains se regardèrent, d'autres fixèrent le sol...

_Bon et bien on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour regarder la porte, non ? Allez, du cran, là !_ Somma Jin.

C'est Ueda qui toqua, entendit l'invitation à entrer, puis ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça polimment pour laisser passer ses camarades, et les rejoignit après avoir refermé derrière lui. Bien alignés devant le bureau, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et sans attendre. Puis ils se redressèrent, regardant l'homme assis derrière le bureau. Un homme certes plus tout jeune, mais avec toujours ce charisme indéniable. Il avait construit un empire incroyable qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre... Il était intelligent, tenace, il avait cette hargne qui amène des hommes déjà doués au départ, au sommet. Et en même temps, il avait aussi une sorte de sagesse, de calme, de celui que l'âge confère, qui imposait le respect. Et même sans cela... Il était le patron, ici. Il parlait, on écoutait. C'était la règle d'or. Cependant, chacun savait bien aussi que le vieil homme avait eu des enfants, et même des petits enfants. Il aimait bien les jeunes. Alors il lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il était détendu, de plaisanter avec l'un ou l'autre de ses poulains. Et puis il avait ses chouchous, bien sûr, chacun le savait.

Mais aujourd'hui, Johnny ne semblait pas avoir envie de rire. Il ne semblait pas en colère non plus, ceci dit. Juste sérieux. Sérieux et... préoccupé, dirait-on. Sans attendre, il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se planter devant eux et les regarder. Un par un, il les détailla en souriant imperceptiblement. Ca faisait longtemps... Il était longtemps parti aux Etats-Unis, et à son retour au pays, il n'avait pas pris le temps de les voir... Ils avaient encore changé, on dirait. Enfin, après de longues minutes, il les salua :

_Bonjour, vous tous... J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

Chacun acquiesça en se détendant un peu, vu le son de sa voix. Ca n'avait pas l'air très grave, allons... Devinant leurs pensées, Johnny coupa court à leurs interrogations en allant à l'essentiel sans attendre :

_Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler d'une chose importante. A dire vrai, elle ne concerne que l'un de vous. Mais dans le pire des cas, chacun sera touché. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous là._

Là, l'angoisse repointa le bout de son nez, aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Ca semblait vraiment sérieux... Six paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le vieil homme et ne le quittèrent plus. Johnny alla de nouveau derrière son grand bureau. Il s'appuya d'une main dessus, et de l'autre, il tira un tiroir vers lui, en sortant une grande enveloppe décachetée. Là, la joie de les revoir et la politesse de rigueur disparurent. Seul subsistait le patron qui visiblement, en avait fini avec les politesses et comptait bien avoir les réponses attendues. Il tapota nerveusement des doigts sur l'enveloppe et revint à nouveau devant eux, appuyant son dos contre le bureau.

_Ce qu'il y a là-dedans pourrait vous causer des ennuis._

_Eh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Junno.

_Vous le saurez d'ici quelques instants. Vous savez comment je procède : j'envisage le pire, toujours. Il est tout à fait possible que ce qu'il y ait à l'intérieur ne soit absolument rien. Auquel cas, disons que j'aurais pris mon air grave pour rien. Mais il est possible aussi que j'ai... disons, beaucoup d'imagination. Et que ce qu'il y a là-dedans soit dangereux. Et celà, seul Nakamaru-kun pourra nous le dire._

_M... Moi ?_

_Oui, toi. Je l'ai dit : je vous ai probablement fait venir pour rien... Mais je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Je dois aller régler une affaire, il me faudra 5 minutes. Je te laisse le soin de prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle contient. Et de préparer ton argumentation, si besoin._

Et Johnny sortit de la pièce, laissant un Nakamaru avec la gorge plus sèche que jamais, fixer droit devant lui en tentant de comprendre... Alors que certains priaient silencieusement, Koki tapota nerveusement dans le dos de Nakamaru pour le presser un peu :

_Et bien ouvre ! On ne va pas rester plantés là à ne rien faire !_

Lentement, Nakamaru ouvrit l'enveloppe, les autres se reculant un peu par discrétion. Et il savait bien ce qu'il devait y avoir là-dedans. Et il n'avait pas envie de regarder. Vraiment pas. Mais il le fallait bien, non ? Alors il jetta un coup d'oeil. Effectivement. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Il sortit le contenu et laissa échapper l'enveloppe sur le sol, ses mains s'étant mises à trembler un peu... Le premier à se laisser vaincre par la curiosité fut Jin, qui ramassa l'enveloppe pour la lui rendre :

_Alors ? C'est quoi ? Et ben tu as perdu ta langue ?!_

Nakamaru se tourna vers lui et lui tendit ce qu'il gardait en main. Trois photos. Kame regarda par-dessus son épaule et lâcha un _« et merde... »_ en se mordant la lèvre... Puis, Jin fit circuler les photos, avec l'accord tacite de Nakamaru. La première montrait le jeune homme assis à la terrasse d'un café, avec en face de lui quelqu'un de peu reconnaissable à cause de ses lunettes et de sa casquette... La seconde en revanche, remontrait le jeune homme marchant dans la rue, et l'on reconnaîssait parfaitement Tetsu à ses côtés. Et la troisième était du même genre que la première, à ceci près que l'on reconnaîssait bien Tetsu, sur celle-là. Quelque paparazzi flairant le bon sujet les avait sans doute envoyé à Johnny. Les questions se bousculèrent dès lors dans la tête de Nakamaru : y avait-il un message qui les accompagnait ? Y en avait-il d'autres ? Il n'avait pas lu les journaux ce matin, y avait-il déjà des histoires ? Il sentait le regard de Kame rivé sur lui, qui plus est... Ca le brûlait. Cette fois, ce fut Junno qui ouvrit la bouche le premier :

_Ok... Ne nous énervons pas._

_Qui s'énerve ici ? _S'exclama Kame si vite que Junno en sursauta. _Tout va bien ! On va avoir un scandale aux fesses, mais tout va bien !_

_Du calme, Kamenashi-kun... _tenta doucement Ueda.

_Du calme ? _S'écria celui-ci. _Mais je l'avais dit, bon sang ! _Lança-t-il à Nakamaru. _Je l'avais dit, vous êtes témoins ! _

_Bon ça va, là ! _Le coupa Jin sèchement. _Tu l'avais dit, ok et alors ? Tu veux une médaille pour ça ? Tu veux qu'on te dise qu'on est trop cons de ne pas avoir pris en compte tes mises en garde ? _

_Non, mais..._

_Bon et bien dans ce cas tu la fermes et tu nous laisses réfléchir._

Kame en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à riposter. Et puis quand Jin faisait ces yeux là, mieux valait ne pas insister. En tous les cas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé sur un ton aussi sec, et avec des mots aussi dur... Lui qui ces derniers temps, se montrait étonnement gentil avec lui... Jin ne plaisantait pas, à l'évidence. Comme chacun d'eux ici, d'ailleurs. Nakamaru regardait Kame avec tristesse, terriblement désolé de raviver de mauvais souvenirs pour lui, et honteux de les mettre dans l'embarras par sa faute... Il s'inclina et vivement, il leur présenta ses excuses les plus sincères.

_Je suis tellement désolé, si vous saviez ce que..._

_Stop, stop ! _Le coupa Koki en le prenant par les épaules. _Mais que vous arrive-t-il à tous ? Les gars, vous voyez quoi là-dessus ?_

_Ca me semble évident, non ? _Fit Jin sans comprendre.

_Dis-moi ce que tu vois._

_Je les vois ici en train de se promener, et là en train de boire un verre..._

_Ok. Ueda ! _Interpella Koki. _Toi et moi on a fait quoi hier soir ?_

_Hein ?_

_Réponds !_

_Ben... On a bu un pot vers Shibuya, et après on a fait une soirée dvd chez toi... _répondit Ueda, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Bien. Toi et moi on est juste amis, non ? _Fit Koki avec un grand sourire.

_Euh... Mais que veux-tu me faire dire ?_

_J'ai compris,_ intervint Jin. _Koki a raison : sur ces photos, y a rien de compromettant. A ce que je sache, on peut quand même bien avoir les amis qu'on veut, non ? Alors voilà : tu l'as rencontré lors de l'émission, vous avez sympathisé, et vous buvez des verres ensemble parfois. _

_Mais... S'il y en a d'autres... _demanda Nakamaru avec hésitation.

_Johnny-san nous les aurait montré, je pense,_ répondit Jin avec conviction. _Et il aurait été plus brutal. Il n'y a que ça. Simplement, il a dû tout envisager, c'est pourquoi il prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai. Alors l'important est que tu gardes ton calme et que tu dises qu'il est ton ami._

_Mais..._

_Je sais que tu auras un pincement au coeur en disant ça, _ajouta Junno, _mais il va falloir mentir. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ton fort, mais il le faut._

_O... OK._

Nakamaru les remercia du regard, d'avoir tous été si rapides à réfléchir... Il respirait déjà un peu mieux, même s'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il était encore dans ce bureau... Cependant, l'un d'eux semblait émettre des réserves : Ueda. Il s'avança au milieu du cercle qui s'était machinalement formé autour de Nakamaru, et d'une voix hésitante, il demanda :

_Dites..._

_Hm ?_

_Et si... Si le paparazzi n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des photos, mais qu'il ai... disons, vu quelque chose. De compromettant. Ca ne fait pas de preuve, mais ça suffit à lancer la rumeur... Johnny-san ne nous aurait jamais convoqué pour ces innocentes photos, réfléchissez-y. Si on devait nous appeler à chaque fois qu'on est pris en photo avec quelqu'un, on n'en sortirait jamais... _

Cette phrase jetta un froid dans la petite assemblée, et la bonne humeur disparut aussitôt. C'était frustrant de le dire, mais Ueda avait certainement raison. Johnny ne les aurait pas fait venir pour de telles photos. Il y avait très certainement autre chose. D'où le sérieux de leur patron. Ueda baissa la tête, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir émis cette hypothèse, et Nakamaru alla aussitôt presser doucement son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'au contraire, il avait bien fait de le dire.

_Si Johnny-san nous a fait venir, tous et en personne, c'est que quelque part, il a des doutes... _fit pensivement Junno, qui était rendu au même avis que Ueda.

_Je.. je fais quoi alors ? _Demanda Nakamaru, plus perdu que jamais.

_Tu mens, répéta Jin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_Ah bon sang... Si seulement tu avais voulu m'écouter... _se désespéra Kame.

_Ferme-la Kamenashi, _le coupa sèchement Jin, _garde-nous tes beaux discours moralisateurs pour plus tard !_

_Hé ho, sur un autre ton, tu veux ?_

La coupe était pleine, pour Jin. Il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il supportait mal en ce moment. Ses insomnies, cette chorégraphie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, cette chanson dont les paroles lui échappait, ses parents qui devenaient casse-pied en vieillissant... et Kame. La cerise sur le gâteau décidemment trop lourd à digérer. Kame et son humeur de plus en plus mauvaise. Kame et sa façon de se comporter en 'monsieur je sais tout', à parler comme la justice tout droit descendue de son socle. Kame et sa façon de refuser la moindre parcelle d'aide, surtout venant de lui. N'étaient-ils pas censés être amis ? C'était drôle un temps, leur petit jeu, mais Jin avait vraiment l'impression que quand il le traitait d'ahuri, Kame le pensait. Et il en avait assez. En ce moment, nul besoin d'être devin pour voir que Kame était paumé. Mais était-ce une raison pour emmerder le monde ? Certainement pas. Jin se planta devant lui en le toisant avec un mélange de dédain et de colère contenue :

_Ferme-là. Je te jure, ferme-là. Tu te tapes une crise d'ado en ce moment, qui est gravissime, mon vieux ! Tes humeurs et tes échecs, porte-les tout seul, ok ? Arrête de transposer tes frustrations sur chacun de nous !_

_Répète ?!_

_Arrêtez ça bon sang,_ s'écria Ueda en les séparant, _vous croyez que c'est le moment et surtout le lieu pour vous prendre la tête ? Il vaudrait mieux..._

Ce qu'il vaudrait mieux faire, ce n'est aps maintenant qu'ils le surent. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, signifiant le retour du patron dans le bureau. Nakamaru cherchait en Koki un allié, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, signifiant que tout irait bien. Jin s'écarta un peu, n'étant pas à l'abri de l'envie de cogner sur Kame... Et tous se préparèrent à jouer une partie plutôt serrée, où ils allaient devoir être de bons acteurs, surtout Nakamaru.


	38. Tout régler

**Chapitre 38... Je ne sais pas s'il comblera bien les attentes, par rapport au dernier chapitre, mais bon XD... Y faut bien changer :)**

C'est un Tetsu au pas peu sûr, qui quitta la chambre pour attérir dans le salon en se grattant la tête, les yeux encore tout bouffis de sommeil. Il avait exactement 15 minutes pour se préparer et filer, c'était très précis. Alors... encore une minute pour se réveiller à son rythme, et il se transformerait après en fusée humaine pour être à l'heure. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, dont la porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit. Et il eut un large sourire à ce moment là. Nakamaru avait remarqué que cette porte grinçait beaucoup, et il se faisait fort d'en imiter le bruit à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait. D'ailleurs du coup, chaque fois que Tetsu ou lui-même ouvrait une porte ici, Nakamaru imitait ce bruit avec exagération, ce qui faisait toujours rire le bassiste. Ca faisait partie de ces petits détails insignifiants au premier abord, mais qui forgeaient bien leur complicité. Sur la table, il trouva un jus d'orange, des tartines et dans la cafetière, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire réchauffer le café. Ca allait mal... Il était 9h seulement et il avait déjà des petites étoiles plein les yeux... Ces petites attentions là, c'était le genre de choses qu'il refusait en bloc quand il était plus jeune... Mais avec Nakamaru, il en redemandait toujours, bizarrement. Il s'y était habitué, et en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était plutôt génial. Alors il prit son verre et but quelques gorgées de jus d'orange, qu'il apprécia bien. C'est là que son attention tomba sur le mot laissé en partant par son amant. Il le lut et s'offusqua gentimment :

_Ben ça alors, il s'en fait pas, lui ! Pour une fois que je dors un peu, on va pas en faire tout un plat !_

Il s'arrêta tout seul... Parce qu'il commençait à bien le connaître, son Nakamaru. Alors il retourna le mot et au verso, était écrit en petit : _« Bien dormi ? Mais nous n'en ferons pas tout un plat :)... »_. Là, Tetsu éclata franchement de rire. En fait, Nakamaru le connaîssait très bien également, peut-être même mieux, avec un coup pareil. Quel sacré bonhomme... Hola, mais... Il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour rejoindre ses camarades pour une petite mise au point sur la setlist et autres détails. Il termina son jus d'orange, mangea un morceau rapidement, laissa le café refroidir dans la tasse en l'oubliant là... Et il alla s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, limite en laçant ses chaussures dans l'ascenseur. Et en accrochant la ceinture de son pantalon dans le hall de l'immeuble, tout en sortant ses clés de voiture.

Le bassiste finit par arriver pile à l'heure, au studio où Hyde était apparement le premier arrivé, aujourd'hui. Le chanteur avait une bonne tête, aujourd'hui. Enfin si tant est qu'on la voyait, vu qu'elle était à moitié plongée dans l'un des placards. Le bassiste étouffa un rire moqueur, et il lança bien fort :

_Alors, on a faim à ce que je vois ?_

Hyde sursauta et se cogna la tête dans ledit placard, et là, Tetsu éclata franchement de rire. Quel goinfre, c'était à peine croyable... Enfin, se dit le bassiste avec un peu de gravité, tant qu'il mangeait, ce n'était pas bien grave... C'est que depuis l'autre fois, l'état de Hyde restait stationnaire. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de gaieté mais néanmoins, il saisissait le moindre prétexte pour boire, même un petit peu... Et Tetsu n'aimait pas bien cela, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être derrière lui en permanence. D'autant que Hyde se confiait moins à lui aussi, ces temps-ci, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Tout en se frottant la tête douloureusement, le petit chanteur ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui, pris la main dans le sac qu'il était. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il sortit quand même le paquet de gâteaux qu'il avait fini par dégotter, l'ouvrit et en proposa à Tetsu, qui refusa d'un signe de tête. Tout en grignotant, le chanteur s'assit au fond de la pièce :

_Alors ça va, Tet-chan ?_

_Un peu crevé, mais ça va. Et toi ?_

_Plutôt la forme._

Tu parles, oui... Très crédible en effet. Qu'est-ce que ça le démangeait, Tetsu, de lui dire : _'bon ok, on va en parler, y faut que tu te bouges !'_. Il était en fait à peu près sûr que Hyde était plus ou moins en plein chagrin d'amour, en ce moment. Et deux fois en moins de deux ans, c'était un peu beaucoup pour uen seule personne, surtout si l'une des deux s'était soldée par un divorce... Il en était pratiquement sûr. Mais d'un autre côté... Il se dit que depuis le temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir idée de ce que Hyde voulait. Même s'ils étaient très proches, de plus en plus proches même, d'un certain point de vue et qu'ils n'ignoraient pas grand chose l'un de l'autre... Le fait est qu'il ne voyait plus que Hyde en tant que meilleur ami. Et celui-là, s'il le connaîssait par coeur, ça n'aidait pas forcément dans ce cas là... Car de l'eau avait passé sous les ponts et il ignorait tout maintenant de Hyde comme amant. On change, dans ce domaine. On n'a pas les mêmes aspirations, d'une époque à une autre. Et peut-être que le Hyde d'aujourd'hui, de ce point de vue, il lui était impossible de le comprendre. Pourtant, une chose ne pouvait changer : Hyde avait toujours ce même besoin d'être aimé, à 40 ans comme à 20. La solitude lui pesait et plus que tout, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir... A vrai dire pour Tetsu, peu importe de qui il pouvait s'agir, tant que Hyde était bien. Le souci était que même s'il n'en parlait pas, le chanteur semblait concentrer ses pensées sur quelqu'un en particulier... C'était du moins l'impression que le leader avait. Heureusement pour Hyde, l'interrogatoire lui fut épargné, Ken et Yukki arrivant ensemble à son secours, même si c'était bien involontaire de leur part.

_Alors ? On s'y met ?_ Lança joyeusement le guitariste.

_T'es pas gêné toi ! Tu dis ça comme si tu nous attendais, alors que ce serait plutôt l'inverse..._

_Leader-sama, tu es injuste... _rétorqua Ken avec un sourire idiot.

_Et toi tu es la victime innocente d'une justice aveugle, on sait..._ acheva le batteur dans un soupir, avant même de saluer les autres.

C'était si comique venant de la part de Yukki et de son air blasé, que Ken ne résista pas une seconde. Mais tant bien que mal, ils réussirent quand même à reprendre leur sérieux. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et bientôt, la fumée de trois cigarettes commença à envahir la pièce sans trop accomoder Tetsu pour autant, résigné qu'il était depuis le temps. Le manager devait arriver d'ici plusieurs minutes, s'il en croyait le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu sur le chemin. Donc il devait employer ces fameuses minutes à s'assurer d'une petite chose. Il hésita quelques instants, puis se jeta à l'eau finalement :

_Euh... Avant d'attaquer le sujet de la prochaine tournée, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, sur un plan un peu plus personnel... _commença Tetsu en jouant nerveusement avec le bracelet de sa montre.

_Ben dis donc, t'entends ça Hyde-chan ? Il nous parle comme si on était l'empereur en personne !_ remarqua Ken en riant, étonné du ton très poli employé par Tetsu à leur égard.

_Et si tu ne le coupais pas, on saurait peut-être ce qu'il veut nous dire... _observa Yukki tranquillement.

_Attention tout le monde, non non vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est à peine croyable, et pourtant... Yukki-chan a dit deux phrases dans la même matinée ! Mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ?!_

Alors là par contre, il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour se remettre de celle-là. Yukki, absolument pas susceptible pour un sou, fut même le premier à partir dans un fou rire monumental... Ken avait un grain, c'était sûr et certain maintenant. Mais pourvu qu'il ne change pas, se disaient-ils tous, en se gardant bien de l'avouer à voix haute voix toutefois. Tetsu était bien détendu maintenant, du coup. C'est donc un peu plus sûr de lui qu'il revint à la charge pour la seconde fois :

_Je voulais quand même vous parler de quelque chose._

_Ah oui ! _Fit Hyde en lui accordant toute son attention. _On t'écoute Tet-chan !_

_Merci. Voilà, je veux être sûr et certain que ce que j'ai décidé pour notre voyage en France ne vous ennuie pas._

_Tu parles de la venue de Nakamaru-kun avec nous ?_ Demanda Hyde. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi, au contraire !_

_Je vous avoue, _leur confia Tetsu pour la première fois,_ que ça m'ennuie assez... Enfin je veux dire... Vous êtes impliqués là-dedans. Vous nous facilitez tellement les choses, vous n'avez pas idée..._

_Allons Tetsu-kun, _le coupa le guitariste, _je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là-dedans._

_Mais ça l'est pourtant, _assura le bassiste. _Vous rendez les choses si faciles, c'est vrai. Vous n'avez jugé de rien, qui plus est. Ca vous semble peut-être normal, n'empêche que moi j'apprécie. Et je ne vous ai même pas remercié pour ça._

Tetsu avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez pudique, aussi disait-il rarement ce genre de choses. Ca n'était pas très important au fond, comme les autres le connaîssaient assez pour savoir qu'il les pensait quand même. Mais depuis peu, le bassiste devenait plus franc, de ce côté là. Et c'était appréciable aussi, en fait. Et cela particulièrement, il tenait à leur dire. Comme il plaçait l'amitié très haut, il était vraiment très reconnaîssant de l'attitude de ses amis face à son histoire. Et il voulait qu'ils le sachent. Hyde sourit, content de voir le bassiste si bien dans sa peau depuis qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien, et il se contenta de répondre :

_Si tu es heureux Tet-chan, moi ça me va._

_Pas mieux_, acquiesça Yukki.

_Et 3 phrases !_ Ne put s'empêcher de lançer Ken, quand le batteur eut fini de parler.

_Tu ne veux pas le lâcher un peu, dis ?_ Fit Hyde en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

_Mais..._ continua Tetsu sur sa lancée. _Je ne voulais pas que vous m'ayiez dit oui pour ça, juste pour ne pas aller contre moi..._

_Tet-chan, _assura Hyde en souriant,_ il n'y a aucun problème. En ce qui me concerne, j'adore Nakamaru-kun et tu le sais, et je sais que c'est pareil pour Ken-kun et Yukki-kun. Ca n'est absolument pas une obligation, mais un plaisir. Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu ne nous imposes rien. Si on peut donner un coup de pouce, c'est avec joie._

_Merci, les gars... _fit Tetsu en souriant.

_C'est vrai qu'après tout, il semble plus doué que nous, ce petit gars : il réussit là où on échoue depuis un moment. Il te fait prendre du poids, tu es plus ouvert, moins stressé, plus tolérant... Il fait du bon boulot._

Ken avait exposé son analyse avec une réflexion et surtout un sérieux tellement convaincus et convaincants, que c'était quand même assez irrésistible. Ceci étant, il avait beau l'avoir dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait entièrement raison, sur ce point. Tetsu à ce jour, ressemblait peu à Tetsu il y avait quelques mois encore. Et franchement, même s'il était déjà très bien avant, et bien... c'était encore mieux. C'était un plaisir, de le voir si détendu et simplement heureux. Il le méritait bien, après tout. Ils venaient à peine de boucler cette histoire, que le manager entra. Il restait à tout planifier avec lui, encore. En un sens, son jugement comptait moins que celui de ses amis... Mais Tetsu ne le vivrait pas bien, si les choses se passaient mal. Il lui en avait déjà touché un mot, plus ou moins, et le manager avait à peu près compris la situation... Mais Tetsu ne voulut rien lui cacher, estimant qu'il serait utile et surtout respectueux qu'il soit au courant. Aussi le prit-il à part pour lui expliquer la chose et lui faire sa demande concernant le voyage. Pendant ce temps dans la salle principale, se déroulait un vrai sketch à ne pas en croire ses yeux. Ken d'abord, plié en deux, une oreille contre le mur pour saisir la conversation entre le manager et le leader. Et à côté de lui, Hyde dans la même position, une oreille et une main appuyées contre ce même mur. Il n'y avait pas de serrure, sans ça, sûr qu'ils auraient commencé par y jeter un coup d'oeil. Et toujours assis à la table, Yukki, complètement halluciné, ne sachant pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, les regardait...

_Mais vous faites quoi là, au juste ?_

_Chut... _fit Ken avec un geste de la main accompagnant ses propos. _On écoute._

_Mais... Ca ne se fait pas ! _S'exclama Yukki.

_Disons qu'on se tient informés quoi, _expliqua Hyde de façon très professionnelle.

_Mais de toute façon, Tetsu-kun nous dira bien ce qu'il en est, alors pourquoi..._

_Ben ça t'angoisse pas, toi ? _Demanda Hyde au batteur. _Si jamais le manager doit poser problème..._

_D'accord, mais ça ne te regarde pas pour le moment._

_Ohhh mais tu n'es pas un peu curieux ? _Fit Ken.

_Non._

_T'es pas drôle._

_Mais je suis pas là pour être drôle. Arrêtez ça et venez vous asseoir, bon sang ! _

_Si on peut plus plaisanter... _bouda Ken en venant finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Hyde l'imita sous le regard un peu blasé de Yukki, qui se demandait si un jour, ils deviendraient adultes, ces deux-là... C'était souvent, que Ken entraînait Hyde dans ses bêtises... Oui enfin quoique Hyde n'était pas le dernier non plus... Pas un pour racheter l'autre, en somme. Il soupira :

_Ton sens de l'humour me tuera un jour, Ken-chan..._

_Pfff..._

Heureusement qu'ils avaient regagné leur place, car Tetsu entra dans la pièce à peine furent-ils installés. Yukki se félicita de les avoir fait obéir à temps, d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander une prime, il n'avait jamais été question qu'il fasse le baby-sitter, quand même. Cette pensée le fit sourire... Un peu inquiet, Hyde observait Tetsu avec attention. Mais le bassiste ne semblait pas dévasté, pas même un petit peu troublé... Donc on pouvait en déduire que tout s'était bien passé. Sa mine 'normale' le soulagea, mais néanmoins, le chanteur voulut en être sûr et certain :

_Ah, Tet-chan ! Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_En tant que manager, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient et il va tout planifer pour ça... Il me recommande par contre la plus grande discrétion, notamment pour l'embarquement... Et même chose au retour._

_Oui bien sûr, _acquiesça Ken,_ c'est normal. On n'aura qu'à partir de nuit, par exemple._

_Ok._

_Et sinon ? _Demanda Yukki.

_Sinon, il avait l'air un peu choqué, mais bon... Il n'est pas du genre à juger, et puis depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble, je lui fais confiance._

_Parfait alors, _conclut Hyde, soulagé.

_Bon et bien dans ce cas, on s'y met ? Il serait temps ! _S'exclama Ken en se levant, puis en s'étirant.

_Oui. Désolé pour ce retard..._ s'excusa Tetsu.

_Ah Tet-chan, t'as raison, _rétorqua Hyde en levant les yeux au ciel, _on a perdu une demie-heure et c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas prêts... C'est pas grave, ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête, bon sang ?!_

Le bassiste lui sourit pour toute réponse, et content d'avoir tout réglé, il les précéda en salle de répétition. Ce voyage allait être génial, outre le concert prévu. Il pourrait se ballader avec Nakamaru un peu plus librement, visiter avec lui... Ca allait être génial, il avait vraiment hâte que la journée se termine, qu'il puisse rentrer et annoncer al bonne nouvelle à son amant...


	39. S'expliquer

**Retour chez Johnny... Parce que je sens que vous êtes dans un suspens insoutenable là, si si... Alors voilà le chapitre suivant, que j'ai tenté de poster rapidement. Si je me noie pas entre toutes mes fics moi, j'aurais du bol XD...**

**Ah oui : ce qui est dit à un moment donné sur l'entrée de Jin parmi tout ce beau monde, c'est vrai :)**

A peu près dans le même temps, à la _Johnny's Jimusho_, le patron rentra donc dans son bureau après plusieurs minutes d'absence, et l'ambiance se refroidit assez rapidement. Jin était chaud bouillant, Kame n'était guère mieux... Junno lui-même peinait à garder le sourire... Ueda fixait le sol comme s'il lui trouvait une attention particulière... Et Koki fixait Nakamaru d'un air inquiet, priant pour que son ami ne perde pas ses moyens. Nakamaru savait être implacable et se faire entendre... Il avait son petit caractère, mine de rien. Encore fallait-il qu'il ne laisse pas l'angoisse et la timidité prendre le dessus. Et face à leur patron, ça n'aurait somme toute rien eu d'étonnant. Nakamaru tenta de faire le vide en lui, de ne pas s'angoisser bêtement et pour rien. Car après tout, c'est en se troublant qu'il éveillerait les soupçons.

_Excusez-moi d'avoir été long... _fit Johnny en gagnant son bureau. _Bon, vous avez pris connaissance de cette enveloppe, à ce que je vois._

_Oui..._

_Nakamaru-kun, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Qu'as-tu à dire ?_

Effectivement, c'était direct, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Johnny de tourner autour du pot, ceci dit. En tant qu'homme d'affaires, il était aussi et d'abord un homme pressé, d'où le fait qu'il aille au coeur du problème à chaque fois, quitte à paraître un peu brutal. Et comme il avait déjà connu quelques problèmes divers par le passé avec d'autres de ses poulains, il avait bien retenu la leçon. Il protégerait les intérêts de tout le monde. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre parfois, et il était radical dans ses décisions. C'était bien ce qui effrayait les KAT-TUN, d'ailleurs.

_C... Comment ? _Articula l'intéressé.

_Ces photos. Quelles explications as-tu à fournir à ce sujet ?_

_Attendez, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à en dire... _intervint Jin. _On est libres, quand même._

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, Akanishi-kun._

Jin n'eut d'autre choix que de garder la suite pour lui. Le ton de Johnny était d'un volume tout à fait normal, mais quand même très froid. Glacial, même. Il n'admettait aucune contestation, c'était clair et net. Personne n'osa la ramener, du coup. Nakamaru lui-même sentit son assurance s'effriter peu à peu... Il était en train de perdre tous ses moyens, là... Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_Je... C'est..._

_Oui ? Je t'écoute ? _L'encouragea Johnny en croisant les bras sur son bureau.

_C'est un ami. Après sa venue à l'émission en novembre dernier, nous nous sommes bien entendus et il est vrai que nous nous rencontrons souvent... C'est devenu un ami._

Il avait dit cela avec une assurance étonnante. Koki en fut surpris, même s'il ne le montra pas. En une seconde, il s'était repris, ressaisit, et il avait parlé d'une voix assurée. Néanmoins et même s'il ne le montra pas... Ca lui avait beaucoup coûté, de parler de Tetsu comme d'un ami. Personne ne pouvait avoir idée d'à quel point. Parler comme ça de son amant... De la personne de qui il était tombé amoureux finalement au premier regard, quand on y repensait... De celui avec qui il avait vécu énormément de choses en si peu de temps... Celui qui le rendait heureux et qui lui apprenait plein de choses sur la musique et sur la vie aussi... Le réduire à ça, c'était... Injuste et dur à supporter. Il s'en voulait un peu. Mais il n'était pas tout seul dans l'histoire. Il se devait de penser à ses camarades et rien d'autre, pour le moment. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils souffrent de ses histoires. En aucun cas. Aussi Nakamaru conserva-t-il un masque d'assurance et de calme aussi naturel qu'il le put.

_Je vois. Etonnant, _dit simplement Johnny.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que Tetsu-san est réputé pour être très discret dans sa vie privé, et là... Pour que cela se sache, c'est que vous devez vraiment vous voir souvent..._

_Naka-chan apprend la basse pour le plaisir. Quel meilleur conseiller que Tetsu-san, dans ce cas ?_

Koki venait de voler à son secours avec une rapidité à réagir assez fulgurante... Il épata tous ses camarades, Nakamaru en tête. Il lui adressa un sourire discret mais plein de reconnaissance, et se promit de le remercier chaleureusement dès qu'ils seraient sortis. Qu'il s'interpose, déjà, c'était très gentil. Mais si vite et de façon si intelligente... Mais Koki était bien décidé à protéger le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais rencontré un type aussi cool que Nakamaru, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne ! Il était toujours là pour eux, même si aux yeux des gens, il semblait être en retrait... Alors là qu'il tenait l'occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, il n'allait pas se gêner. Bien au contraire. Il n'osa aps lui faire de clin d'oeil, de peur de se faire capter, mais pas besoin. Nakamaru respirait déjà mieux. Johnny parut satisfait de cette réponse. Après tout jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas là pour les descendre...

_Ah oui, je comprends,_ dit-il à leur grand soulagement.

_Vous voyez ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer_, ajouta Junno.

_Hm.. S'il n'y avait que ça, oui._

L'ambiance qui commençait à se détendre, se crispa de nouveau. Nakamaru déglutit difficilement. Ils avaient évoqué la possibilité que Johnny ne leur ait pas tout dit, en al réfutant plus ou moins... Et en fait, c'était ça. Il avait probablement voulu s'assurer de leur réaction... Mais il y avait autre chose, alors ? Kame s'imaginait déjà le pire. Si jamais on les voyait ne serait-ce qu'en train de se tenir la main... non, quand même. Ils n'auraient pas osé se tenir la main dans la rue, tout de même ? Il secoua la tête, partagé entre ces questions là qui l'obnubilaient, et le désir de préserver l'intimité de son ami. Ca, il ne savait plus du tout quelle attitude adopter.

_Que ça ? _Souligna Nakamaru.

_Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Ces photos voyez-vous, m'ont été expédiées par un journaliste quelconque, qui me disait qu'il n'avait pu prendre que celles-ci, mais qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres choses... Je me suis simplement demandé pourquoi un journaliste perdrait son temps à prendre des photos de deux amis qui boivent un verre -même pas de l'alcool, en plus- ensemble... Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange ?_

_C'est-à-dire..._

_Cet homme laissait même entendre que le terme 'amis' pouvait être discuté..._

Nous y voilà. A l'évidence, ce paparazzi avait surpris un geste de trop, qu'il avait fort heureusement loupé au moment de flasher... En attendant, il l'avait vu. Et de nos jours, les photos ne sont même plus essentielles, pour lancer une rumeur. Pour faire un bon papier, certains tueraient père et mère... alors là... Quel scoop se serait. Bon sang... Nakamaru aurait presque pu en pleurer ici, devant tout le monde. Mais il ne demandait rien à personne, lui, alors pourquoi on s'occupait de lui ? Il n'intéressait personne, lui, alors pourquoi allait-on d'un coup s'intéresser à lui comme ça ? Parce que c'était Tetsu et que les journlistes désiraient sans doute depuis un moment écrire quelque chose sur cet homme trop discret à leur goût... Alors quoi ? Dorénavant il raserait les murs quand il irait chez lui ? Il marcherait deux mètres plus loin quand ils sortiraient ? Hors de question, bon sang ! Loin de l'abattre comme on aurait pu le penser, tout ceci lui fit furieusement monter la moutarde au nez. Et de la forte, en plus. Il ne tolèrerait tout simplement pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie, qu'on ennuie la personne qu'il aime, qu'on importune ses amis... Seulement, Jin fut plus rapide que lui à dégainer :

_Mais c'est honteux ! D'abord, ce ne sont que des présomptions et d'autre part, qui ça regarde ?!_

_Ne vous énervez pas, nous discutons simplement, pas vrai ?_ Fit Johnny calmement.

_Non, je trouve scandaleux que nous devions justifier de nos relations ! Nos vies sont déjà suffisement encadrées !... _

_Des ptotestations, Akanishi ? _Demanda le patron, un ton au-dessus cette fois-ci. _Il me semble que personen ne t'a forcé à renouveler ton contrat..._

_Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, _répondit Jin, qui sentait le courage se heurter à l'angoisse, paradoxalement. _J'accepte les conditions en toute connaissance de cause ! Mais il ne faut pas en rajouter. Il n'y a aucune clause stipulant que nos relations amicales doivent être aprouvées par la compagnie._

_Quand elles peuvent constituer une menace, ça me regarde._

_Menace ? Ce gars-là, _fit Jin en désignant Tetsu sur une photo,_ est l'un des meilleurs musiciens du Japon. Au contraire, c'est bien, je trouve ! Et même sans ça..._

_As-tu fini ? _Somma durement Johnny. _Je me dois de prendre toutes les précautions, au risque de sombrer dans la paranoïa, et je ne tolèrerai pas tes insolences bien longtemps. N'abuse pas de ma bienveillance à ton égard._

Jin avait ceci de particulier que son intégration chez les Johnny's s'était faite étrangement. Il avait été recalé au casting, lui, et il allait partir. Il allait rendre son badge à un vieil homme, lorsque ce dernier lui demanda lui-même de rester. Ce vieil homme, c'était Johnny lui-même. Et depuis, les choses étaient toujours allées bizarrement. Non pas que Jin bénéficie d'un statut privilégié ou quoi que ce soit... Mais il avait cette franchise que même la rigueur de la maison n'avait pu faire disparaître. Ils étaient peu, à oser s'opposer au patron, à donenr leurs opinions et ce genre de choses... Jin s'était souvent heurté aux managers, par exemple. Il aimait avoir une marge de manoeuvre. Et s'il voulait bien chanter, danser, agir comme on le lui disait à la virgule près... aucune chance en revanche, qu'on lui dise quoi penser. Même pas en rêve. Jouer les gentils, ça va cinq minutes, mais il n'admettait pas l'intolérance ni ce côté : _'vous êtes à moi et si je vous dis de vous mettre là, et bien mettez-vous là'_ qu'il ressentez à cet instant... Un fort caractère, quoi. Et étrangement, Johnny aimait bien ça. Sans doute avait-il pu le sentir en le voyant alors qu'il était encore tout jeune... Il aimait ça chez lui. De ce fait, il tolérait plus facilement ses insolences et coups de gueule, là où d'autres se seraient fait envoyer bouler depuis un moment... Néanmoins, Jin n'était pas plus privilégié qu'un autre pour autant, aussi à force de tirer sur la corde, elle peut finir par casser. C'est pourquoi il ne répliqua pas.

Ueda en avait chaud pour lui. Non pas que le ton ait spécialement monté, mais même... Rien que le fait qu'il y ait eu opposition, c'était assez pour mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Et Jin qui, même s'il n'ajouta mot, gardait la tête haute, prêt à repartir au moindre mot qui ne lui plaîrait pas... Il fallait vraiment que Kame l'ait agacé avant, déjà... Kame qui fusillait Jin du regard d'ailleurs, d'un air de dire : _'vas-y, agrave la situation...'_. On lui faisait peut-être des reproches, n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que Jin arrangeait bien la situation là... Quel idiot alors ! Il fallait absolument calmer le jeu, surtout que Johnny n'était pas -encore- énervé. Alors Kame fit un pas en avant et s'exprima :

_Et euh... Si à l'avenir, Nakamaru-kun et Tetsu-san étaient plus... discrets ? Ils n'ont rien à cacher, mais les gens ont parfois l'esprit mal tourné, alors s'ils faisaient plus attention..._

_Excellente idée. Nakamaru-kun, tu devrais varier tes fréquentations. Le voir moins, ou alors plus discrètement. Moi tu sais, je te fais confiance, mais si ce journaliste est comme le dit Kamenashi-kun..._

Nakamaru hocha la tête presque comme un automate, limite en n'ayant pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Et 4 autres paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un Kame rougissant, qui lançait un regard paniqué à Nakamaru, semblant dire : _'je n'ai pas voulu ça !'_. Mais voilà, il avait voulu calmer le jeu et il avait volontairement ou non, plus ou moins suggéré « l'idée » de Johnny... Et maintenant... Outre le fait que Nakamaru devrait quand même penser à tout ça... Il y avait l'attitude de Kame. Il pensait que c'était réglé avec lui, et voilà... Il ne demandait pas un soutien égal à celui de Koki, mais de là à quitter le navire... Il en resta bouchée bée. Comme ses camarades. Finalement, ils purent disposer et retourner travailler. Alors ils quittèrent la salle. Kame voulut s'excuser, mais il ne savait que dire. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. La porte était à peine fermée que Jin l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur opposé en contentenant son envie de le frapper. Mais peut-être que Kame aurait préféré cela à la phrase que Jin lui cracha au visage avant de le lâcher :

_Espèce de sale traître..._


	40. Clash

**Museelo pour te répondre, je te dirai de relire la dernière réplique de Kame, et ce qui en découle au niveau des réactions, de comment les autres perçoivent ses paroles... Ca t'expliquera sans doute ainsi la réaction et la dernière phrase de Jin, normalement. Mais sinon je te dirai ça :)**

**Déjà le chapitre 40 oO... Et beh... Dire que cette fic est commencée depuis des mois, c'est fou ça. La centaine de reviews est dépassée, qui plus est ! Merci à vous, vos commentaires font toujours très plaisir à lire :)**

Jin tourna les talons aussitôt, laissant Kame cloué sur place. En temps normal, ce dernier lui aurait répliqué quelque chose pour ne pas se faire moucher ainsi, mais là il était tellement scié qu'il n'y pensa même pas. Même chose pour les 4 autres, qui ne savaient quoi en penser. Il était plutôt tentant de donner raison à Jin, vue la situation, mais ils ne pouvaient admettre l'idée que Kame ait délibérément voulu nuire, alors... En attendant, Jin voulut gagner la sortie, et il demanda à un membre du personnel qui se trouvait là, à ce qu'on appelle un taxi car « ils avaient du boulot ». Aussitôt, Ueda alla marcher à sa hauteur, conscient qu'il pourrait bien se faire méchamment envoyer bouler... Encore que Jin n'était pas du genre à faire l'amalgame et à tout envoyer bouler en bloc quand une chose l'énervait... Alors il se risqua quand même à lui parler :

_Jin-kun... Je voudrais te dire..._

_Je sais,Tatsuya. Je n'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler... _répondit sèchement le chanteur.

_Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire._

_Ah non ?_

_Tu... as été vraiment très courageux, face à Johnny-san. Aucun de nous n'aurait eu le cran de lui tenir tête comme tu l'as fait. Tu étais vraiment cool._

Et il le pensait vraiment. Ueda aussi, contrairement à ce que son attitude pouvait parfois laisser croire, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche quand il le voulait. Ceci étant, il n'aurait jamais osé l'ouvrir dans une telle situation... Il craignait trop le 'patron' pour se le permettre. Et même... Il ne s'énervait pas, à proprement parler. Tout au plus pouvait-on parler de 'mise au point', lorsqu'il agissait. Mais là, Jin avait vraiment été énervé, cela s'était vu et ressenti... Et pour cela, il le respectait pas mal. Après, on pouvait débattre sur l'utilité d'un tel acte, son bien-fondé etc, n'empêche qu'il fallait le faire. Et comme Ueda appréciait déjà le caractère très libre de Jin, cela ne fit que le conforter dans son opinion à son sujet... Jin parut surpris d'entendre cela, mais il laissa échapper un sourire fatigué, la colère retombant. Il n'était pas très convaincu, mais bon...

_Tu parles... _soupira-t-il. _J'ai encore été impulsif, oui. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes, tu sais._

_Je sais bien. Mais tu as dit des choses justes. Tu n'as fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, finalement... Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Je pense que Nakamaru-kun te remerciera aussi._

_Merci Ueda, _répondit-il chaleureusement.

_Et euh... _risqua son ami._ A propos de Kamenashi-kun..._

_Ce type ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler, désolé Ueda-chan._

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour que Kame, pourtant resté en arrière avec les autres, l'entende. Et il le reçut comme une gifle. Lui qui avait l'art et la manière de remettre Jin à sa place que ce soit pour rire ou sérieusement, là... Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'il en avait assez fait. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais dans l'idée, Jin avait raison. Il n'avait fait qu'agraver la situation. Désormais, au moindre faux pas, Nakamaru se ferait aligner, et il y était pour quelque chose. Disons qu'il était établi que lui et Tetsu étaient amis, mais il allait falloir redoubler de précautions... par exemple... S'attendre à la sortie du studio allait être exclu. Des petites choses comme ça. Pourraient-ils même encore dîner dehors sans problèmes ? Allons, oui... Quel mal y avait-il à dîner ensemble, à se promener ensemble ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés en public, jamais même tenus la main... Bien malin, celui qui aurait pu prouver quoi que ce soit. Stop, la paranoïa. Il ferait attention à ne pas paraître trop proche, mais cela ne changerait rien... En pensant ainsi, Nakamaru se sentit un peu mieux. Avec juste ce souci : devait-il en informer Tetsu, ou non ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider... Mais du coup, il était bien remonté. Le chemin jusqu'au studio fut assez silencieux, de tous côtés. Et c'est en arrivant, alors qu'ils se débarassaient de leurs manteaux et se mettaient tous à l'aise, que Kame voulut au moins s'excuser. Il prit aussitôt Nakamaru à part dans une pièce annexe, et tourna ses idées dans tous les sens avant de s'exprimer :

_Naka-chan, écoute... _bafouilla-t-il._ Sincèrement... Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire, jamais. J'ai paniqué, j'ai voulu à tout prix calmer le jeu avec Johnny-san. Je ne pensais pas que mes propos seraient interprétés ainsi._

_Tais-toi._

_Quoi ?_

_Franchement Kame, de toi à moi : tu me fatigues._

Un coup de massue en plein sur la tête aurait sans doute fait autant d'effet à Kame. Que Nakamaru lui parle sur un tel ton était une chose totue nouvelle. Autant que le regard du jeune homme, qui se fit dur et implaccable. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'énerver vraiment. Et l'on sait tous que les gens d'un naturel calme ont tendance à faire flipper, lorsqu'ils se lâchent. Aussi Kame ne voulut-il pas expérimenter ça. Simplement, il sentait que ça allait être sa fête, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Je..._

_Non non, _le coupa Nakamaru, qui commença à parler avec un débit rapide, _lis sur mes lèvres là, je parle. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes frayeurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais si jamais tu vois passer Kame, le vrai, mon ami, tu lui diras de revenir parce qu'il me manque._

_Nakamaru-kun, je comprends que tu..._

_Non tu ne comprends rien à rien, tu n'as jamais rien compris d'autre que tes sentiments, tes angoisses, tes frustrations, de toute façon. Ecoute : je sais que tu as souffert de ta rupture, j'étais là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et on t'a tous ramassé à la petite cuillère. Et tu peux me croire, j'en ai eu mal pour toi, j'ai vraiment prié pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien et que tu sois heureux..._

La vérité poussait à dire que si Kame en mérita une partie, de ce qui fut dit au court de cette scène, il n'en mérita tout de même pas la totalité, ou alors pas si violemment. Nakamaru passait un peu ses nerfs sur lui, la scène vécue avec Johnny lui ayant bien mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et puisque c'était le jour des confidences, autant qu'il déballe tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. C'est pourquoi il poursuivit sans tarder :

_... Et je sais aussi que lorsqu'on a vécu une chose douloureuse, on hésite, on se méfie. Et donc je comprends que tu aies peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir... Mais là où je ne comprends plus, c'est ce transfert que tu fais sur moi. Rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que je ne suis pas toi ! Je ne suis ni mieux ni moins bien, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais je suis différent !_

_Je sais bien, _tenta Kame, qui n'avait plus rien de son assurance, _je t'assure que..._

_J'ai pas fini ! _S'écria Nakamaru. _Je ne suis pas toi et donc, mon histoire n'est pas la tienne. Peut-être qu'elle finira comme la tienne, peut-être bien oui, mais tu n'en sais rien ! Certes, il y a des coïncidences... Mais laisse-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ! Que tu ne me soutiennes pas, passe encore, mais alors tais-toi, n'en rajoute pas. Tes peurs me touchaient, maintenant elles m'ennuient. Je ne te demande rien, alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Quel besoin avais-tu d'en rajouter ?_

Dans l'autre pièce, les éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention des membres restants. Visiblement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils avanceraient dans le travail. Jin était prostré au fond de la pièce, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette en tapant rageusement du pied sur le sol pour achever de se calmer, tandis que Junno, qui ne retrouvait décidemment plus son sourire, n'osait même plus respirer à son aise... Ueda commençait à avoir un mal de tête à faire trembler les murs de Jéricho, et Koki se demandait s'il devait intervenir dans la pièce à côté, non pas pour soutenir son meilleur ami, mais pour le calmer au contraire... Il allait épuiser son stock de colère pour l'année à venir, à ce rythme. Et Kame n'en méritait pas autant.

_Et tant qu'on y est, _continua Nakamaru, imperturbable, _laisse-moi encore te dire ceci : j'ai essayé de t'aider, parce que je sentais que tu voulais l'être, mais tu ne fais rien ! A quoi ça rime ?! A ton âge, tu vas faire quoi ? T'interdire d'aimer qui que ce soit ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu vas souffrir. Tu souffres déjà. Alors qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de changer la donne. Peut-être que si tu acceptais un peu de te laisser aller et emmener en terrain inconnu, tu verrais tout sous un oeil neuf. C'était mon dernier conseil !_

_Dernier ? _Souligna Kame, qui en avait le tournis.

_Oui, le dernier. Je ne peux pas parler à quelqu'un qui sape mon moral sans arrêt. Là, j'ai besoin de me dire que tout ira bien, sinon je vais dramatiser. Et je ne veux pas sentir ton regard inquiet sur moi, je ne le supporte plus. Alors tant que ton attitude ne changera pas, attends-toi à une certaine froideur de ma part._

Il regretta ces mots là à peine les avait-il prononcé. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et amical, aussi en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait dit quelque chose de si radical. Mais là franchement... Il y avait bien ce désir de vouloir être soutenu, ou au moins, pas descendu. Avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui n'y croit pas et ne s'en cache pas, c'est épuisant quand soi-même on doute. A la longue, ça ronge... C'était l'occasion rêvée pour le faire comprendre. Il y avait ça et aussi le constat que Kame n'était pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci. Ca encore, bon... Mais parmi les choses qu'il n'admettait pas, Nakamaru ne supportait pas les gens qui ne vont pas bien et ne font rien pour que ça s'arrange. Ceux qui se laissent porter par les flots et subissent les choses sans rien faire pour renverser le courant alors qu'avec un peu d'obstination ils le pouvaient... Nakamaru avait juste envie de les frapper, même s'il n'était pas violent. Et la nouveauté dans tout cela, c'est que Kame savait pertinnement que son ami avait raison. Il était en train de s'en rendre compte, le déclic ayant lieu maintenant. Là, que le garçon le plus gentil qu'il connaîsse ou pas loin, lui criait dessus. Il avait fallu ça pour qu'il comprenne qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

_Nakamaru..._

_Je te l'ai dit : j'ai besoin d'optimisme, là. Ah non tiens, _réfléchit-il_, le voilà mon dernier conseil : rattrape-vite le coup avec Akanishi, sinon tu pourrais regretter de perdre ton meilleur ami..._

_Ce n'est pas..._

_Imbécile. Tu es tellement fier que ça en devient risible. _

Cette fausse pudeur aussi, ça l'agaçait. C'était drôle un temps, mais à la longue, ça lassait. C'est là-dessus qu'il le planta et s'en alla rejoindre les autres, à la fois content d'avoir été franc, et mal à l'aise d'avoir été dur... Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Koki, qui s'était décidé et qui venait de bouger. En voyant son air très 'moitié-moitié', partagé, il comprit que Nakamaru ne vivait pas là un de ces meilleurs jours... Et il était bientôt midi, il allait falloir aller déjeuner, même si la matinée avait été houleuse et nulle, niveau boulot. Ce fut Ueda qui se leva et proposa d'aller manger. Koki et Junno le suivirent, mais les 3 restants décrètèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Cependant, Nakamaru consentit à suivre le mouvement pour laisser ses camarades seuls tous les deux, et tenter de recoller les morceaux. Seulement quand ils revinrent trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était facile de voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait déserré les dents. Autant dire que la journée ne fut pas des plus excitentes, dans ce lieu... Et Nakamaru toujours aux prises avec son dilemme : en parler à Tetsu, ou pas ? Fort heureusement pour lui, le bassiste lui envoya un mail dans l'après-midi pour lui expliquer qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un producteur, du côté d'Osaka. Du coup, il passerait deux nuits là-bas pour voir également sa famille et il reviendrait dans la journée du 23... Nakamaru en fut presque soulagé. Il aurait un peu moins de deux jours pour y penser, et si jamais il devait décider de lui dire, penser à comment le faire...

Ce 22 février, tard dans la nuit... Quelqu'un ne dormait pas. Il fixait le plafond depuis un moment, les yeux grands ouverts, le sommeil ne voulant vraiment pas venir... Et il était crevé en plus, alors pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? C'était exaspérant, à la fin... Son regard fixa ensuite l'heure inscrite sur le radio-réveil à côté de lui, presque hypnotisé... Il se leva ensuite, n'y tenant plus, et alla marcher dans le salon. Il se servit un verre d'eau, sa gorge le réclamant... Puis il s'installa dans la canapé pour lire un peu. L'horloge indiquait 23h30. Certes d'habitude il s'endormait bien plus tard, mais là après une journée passée à courir partout, il était littéralement mort... Alors quoi, c'était quoi le problème ? Après 3 pages de son bouquin, il le referma, trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait, et alla se recoucher. Son regard retomba sur l'heure... et 00:00 s'afficha finalement. Il y pensa aussitôt, malgré lui. En fait, il y pensait depuis un moment déjà. Il voulait le faire, il en avait vraiment envie... Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Zut de zut... Et là, tout s'enchaîna sans qu'il ne s'accorde la moindre seconde de réflexion, sinon il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il s'assit dans son lit, attrapa son portable, et tapa un texto qu'il recommença plusieurs fois. Au final, cela donna : _« J'espère ne pas te réveiller. Je ne sais pas si tu le prendras bien, d'ailleurs ça n'appelle à aucune réponse. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, sincèrement. J'espère qu'il t'arrivera plein de bonnes choses, tu le mérites »._ Il l'envoya... Et c'est là qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Ah bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû ! Mais l'accusé réception lui confirma l'envoi. Il faillit s'en arracher les cheveux, tellement il regrettait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage, qu'une petite voix se fit entednre dans la pièce d'à côté :

_Papa ! Y a un monstre sous mon lit !_

Il sourit tendrement, posa son téléphone et se leva jusqu'à la pièce d'où provenait la voix tremblante.


	41. Un recommencement

**Je suis passée en mode « complètement gaga » pour le début de ce chapitre, je vous préviens. On est dans de la bonne grosse guimauve, celle qui donne des carries, avec cette fic XD... Mais j'en ai même pas honte d'abord XD**

Le petit chanteur alluma la lumière à tâtons, et il entra dans la chambre d'à côté, où un petit bonhomme se pendit littéralement à son cou. Il avait à peine passé la porte que Hiroki lui avait sauté dessus, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il le hissa dans ses bras pour le tenir mieux, et le berça un instant. C'était visiblement une grosse frayeur qu'il avait là. C'était vraiment la période... Ca faisait un moment que ça durait déjà, mais c'était l'âge, paraît-il. Là où un autre père aurait peut-être pu s'agacer de cela, Hyde se contenta de prendre tout ça très au sérieux. Pour plein de raisons. D'abord parce que les peurs ne sont jamais ridicules, d'où qu'elles viennent et quel que soit notre âge. Ensuite parce qu'il voyait son fils la moitié du temps, alors il ne voulait jamais se lasser ni s'énerver, mais juste en profiter. Et enfin parce que Hiroki était un petit garçon absolument adorable, pas capricieux du tout, alors il pouvait bien être patient, pour une fois qu'il y avait un souci. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus finalement, c'était pour Hiroki. Avoir un sommeil troublé n'était pas l'idéal... Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Hiroki toujours dans ses bras.

_Et ben alors... _chuchota-t-il. _Calme-toi bonhomme. Tu me racontes ?_

_Les monstres sont revenus sous mon lit, _sanglota l'enfant. _Ils font du bruit._

_Ce que je crois moi, c'est qu'on a surtout une voisine en-dessous qui a cru qu'elle était seule dans l'immeuble... _grogna Hyde entre ses dents._ J'irai lui dire deux mots, tiens._

_Quoi ?_

_Aucune importance. Ecoute-moi bien Hiroki : y a pas de monstre, les monstres ça n'existe pas. Et même s'il y en avait, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ils n'oseraient pas venir ici._

_Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il avec attention.

_Comment pourquoi ? _Fit Hyde en se grattant la tête. _Ben... Parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord, eux et moi, tiens._

Les yeux de Hiroki s'ouvrirent en grand, presque retenait-il son souffle... La classe ! Papa qui cause avec ces choses là et qui gagne, en plus. Ca, c'était vraiment incroyable. Empêtré dans ses inventions, Hyde se grattait la tête, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se tirer de là... Car s'il y a bien une chose qui vaut pour tous les gamins, c'est le fameux 'pourquoi'. Le petit mot qu'ils replacent sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'on les envoie bouler, et que les parents soient épuisés de devoir à chaque fois trouver des explications plausibles. Et Hiroki, curieux de nature, était un spécialiste en la matière. En attendant, il était surtout très impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_T'as parlé aux monstres et tu leur a dit de ne plus venir ici ?_

_Voilà, on n'a qu'à dire ça comme ça, _acquiesça Hyde, pensant déjà à la manoeuvre suivante, à savoir : le faire se coucher.

_Génial !_

_De quoi ?_

_T'es trop fort, papa !_

_Et dire que personne n'est là pour entendre ça... _fit Hyde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse. _Merci mon bonhomme, c'est gentil. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, tu sais._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Comment ça pourquoi ? Ben la nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, voyons._

Pas mieux. Vus l'heure et son état, il n'avait trouvé que cet argument qui en fait, n'expliquait rien. Il n'avait jamais marché sur lui quand lui-même était petit, alors pourquoi Hiroki s'en contenterait-il aujourd'hui ? Encore ce 'pourquoi' assomant et de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire. Et puis Hiroki utilisait la technique vieille comme le monde des yeux tout plein de larmes et du reniflement placé à bon escient, alors forcément... Comment être ferme dans ces conditions ? C'était de la triche, oui. Surtout que l'enfant eut un excellent argument, lui :

_Tu dormais pas, toi, tu étais dans la salle tout à l'heure !_

_Ah c'est pas vrai, j'en ai qu'un, mais alors il compte pour dix ! _S'exclama Hyde dans un éclat de rire.

_Quoi ?_

_Rien rien. Je suis très sérieux Hiroki, _reprit-il en toussotant. _Là, il faut que tu dormes, ok ?_

_Nan, _fit le petit garçon en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

_Je ne plaisante pas, je te préviens._

_Nan._

_Hiroki, ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. Tu vas dormir oui ou non ?_

_Avec toi._

_Ah ben quand même... Hé ! Non ! Pas question ! _S'exclama-t-il, conscient qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

_Pourquoi ?_

Encore ? C'est pas vrai, ça... Ce qu'il y avait d'assez comique, à cet instant précis... C'est que Hyde avait déjà perdu. Il s'entêta quand même encore un moment, cependant. Mais là, Hiroki avait déjà gain de cause, même s'il ne fallait pas que ça soit dit aussi rapidement... En attendant, il allait falloir répondre quelque chose à sa question... Il se racla la gorge, comprenant qu'il était en train de se faire avoir et ayant de moins en moins envie de lutter...

_Mais parce que... parce que... Ah bon sang, c'est d'accord ! Mais juste pour cette fois, on est d'accord ?_

_Oui ! _S'exclama Hiroki.

Il quitta aussitôt ses genoux pour se mettre debout, prêt à gagner dès à présent la chambre de son père. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, très content de lui qu'il était. Et Hyde soupirait. Un jour, il aimerait bien gagner au moins une fois, lui aussi... En le voyant tout prêt à aller dans sa chambre, il eut un petit rire, amusé de lui-même...

_Tu parles... J'ai une autorité devant laquelle Tet-chan se roulerait par terre de rire._

_Je vais dans ton lit ! _S'exlama Hiroki en disparaîssant dans le couloir.

_Ben tiens. Vas-y, je te rejoins. Et défense de faire une cabane avec les oreillers. _

_Oui._

_Et de prendre toute la place._

_Oui ! _Cria l'enfant depuis la chambre d'à côté.

_C'est fou comme j'y crois... _murmura Hyde en se levant.

Tout cela méritait bien une cigarette. Le chanteur se rendit dans le salon, où il s'installa dans un fauteuil, attrapant une boîte d'allumettes qui se trouvait sur la table... se disant au passage qu'il était assez peu malin de sa part de laisser traîner des allumettes à une telle hauteur... Quand il tira la première bouffée, il l'apprécia grandement. Se callant au fond du siège, il se mis à réfléchir à pas mal de choses n'ayant qu'un vague rapport les unes avec les autres... Bizarrement, les fameux monstres avaient eu tôt fait de disparaître de l'esprit de Hiroki, hein ? La capacité d'oublier ainsi ses peurs... C'était tellement simple, pour ce gosse. Il était terrorisé et l'instant d'après, voilà qu'il arborait un sourire à vous éclairer la ville... Pourquoi les adultes ne peuvent-ils faire de même ? Pourquoi leurs peurs à eux, elles restent ? Ils ne les oublient pas juste parce qu'une chose agréable leur arrive après... Elles restent, s'installent, et paralysent de l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son fils son secret. En parlant du loup... L'enfant déboula derrière lui à toute vitesse. A tel point que Hyde en échappa sa cigarette sur la moquette, en étouffant un juron. Si ça avait été n'importe qui, il se serait pris la remontrance de l'année... Mais c'était Hiroki et ses yeux adorables...

_Papa !_

_Quoi encore ? Rappelle-moi quand est-ce que ta mère vient te chercher, toi ? _marmonna-t-il en constatant qu'il y avait bel et bien un trou dans sa moquette.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je plaisante, _fit-il avec un sourire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?_

_Ton téléphone a fait de la lumière, _répondit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

_Ah ? Merci mon grand._

_C'est qui ? _Demanda-t-il en entreprenant l'escalade du fauteuil pour arriver tête en bas sur ses genoux.

_Une seconde, si tu mets tes doigts sur l'écran, ça va être compliqué..._

Maîtrisant tant bien que mal le fauve d'une main, Hyde essuya l'écran de l'autre, et il constata qu'il s'agissait là d'un message. A cette heure là ? Ma foi, ses amis n'étaient pas réputés pour être des couche-tôt, après tout... Il ouvrit le message, et resta figé un instant devant l'écran. Gigotant sur lui, Hiroki se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou, demandant avec curiosité :

_C'est maman ?_

_Non, c'est pas maman... _répondit machinalement Hyde en fixant toujours l'écran.

_C'est qui alors ?_

Sans ouvrir le message, il ferma le téléphone aussitôt. Le nom du destinataire avait suffi. Son coeur battait déjà la chamade, alors même qu'il n'avait pas pris connaissance du contenu. C'était une attitude idiote, parfaitement puérile. Une collégienne n'aurait pas agi autrement. Mais là, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait ouvrir ce message et le lire. Déjà qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse... Et puis même. La vue d'Hiroki près de lui l'avait fait se ressaisir et prendre conscience de certaines choses. Il n'y avait rien de plus important actuellement que lui. Et il en serait toujours ainsi. A quoi pensait-il, à faire n'importe quoi, à mener une vie dissolue comme ça ? Il fallait reprendre le contrôle, et vite. Et d'abord, ce coeur qui battait vite, il allait se calmer. Tout de suite. Moui... Ca doit être seulement du niveau de 3 ans de yoga, un truc pareil... Ca ne marchait pas. Rien que le fait de penser à ce fichu message même pas ouvert, et son coeur s'emballait de nouveau. Alors que dans les pires des cas, cem essage devait receller un charmant _« laisse-moi tranquille »_... Il écrasa sa cigarette, rangea les allumettes hors de portée, et emmena son fils vers sa chambre, où l'enfant se jetta sur le lit avec un cri de satisfaction.

_Oui mais on ne fait pas la foire à minuit passé, hein ? Tu es là, c'est pour dormir, _lança Hyde en se couchant à son tour.

_Oui papa !_

_Bien._

Le chanteur éteignit lal umière et se calla confortablement la tête entre les oreillers, Hiroki blotti contre lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, comme il ne gigotait plus, on put en déduire qu'il s'était enfin endormi. Il se cramponnait toujours au t-shirt de Hyde en serrant son nounours de l'autre main, et il dormait. Hyde quant à lui, passa un bon moment à s'attendrir de la scène... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne repense à son téléphone. Et son coeur recommença à s'affoler. C'était quoi bon sang, cette réaction incontrôlable et idiote ? Après tout, quoi qu'il puisse dire, ce message ne changerait rien. Au mieux, il s'agirait d'un _« merci »_, au pire, il se ferait envoyer sur les roses. Rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà. Doucement, il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de son fils, et quitta le lit sans le réveiller, attrapant son portable et se rendant dans le salon. Assis dans un fauteuil, dans le noir, il ouvrit le texto sans réfléchir plus._ « Je ne m'y attendais pas... Je le prends très bien, rassure-toi. Depuis deux jours, tu es la première personne à m'adresser un mot gentil. C'est agréable. Pour cela et pour y avoir pensé, je te remercie. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »_.

On a beau être seul chez soi sans personne pour nous voir, il n'aurait pas été génial de sautiller dans le salon comme un possédé, non ? Alors Hyde choisit la version soft, à savoir : laisser un grand sourire envahir son visage. Il était soulagé que son message ait été bien pris, parce que vue la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois... Et il était aussi extrêmement heureux que Kame pense à lui avec ce _'prends soin de toi'_. Par contre, il ne s'expliquait pas ses propos précédents. Kame avait-il des problèmes en ce moment, pour donner l'impression que l'on n'avait pas été sympa avec lui depuis une éternité ? Evidemment, Hyde ne pouvait le savoir, mais il était plutôt bien tombé. Kame était très contrarié par son altercation avec Jin et Nakamaru, et l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe actuellement dans le groupe... Alors il cogitait pas mal, comme ce soir qu'il ne dormait pas. Et le message de Hyde était arrivé à point nommé. Ca avait procuré une douce chaleur dans son coeur, et fait naître un sourire sur son visage qui n'en avait pas eu depuis deux jours. Il avait été surpris aussi, d'une telle attention... Mais au final, ça lui avait tant fait plaisir, qu'il en était même un peu ému. Hyde de son côté, était heureux de ce message. Alors il entreprit de taper une réponse. _« Je reprends les choses en main, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ca ne va pas, alors ? J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe... J'en profite pour te dire que je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir été si peu délicat avec toi, cette fameuse fois... Je t'ai certainement blessé et je m'en veux. J'espère que tu me pardonneras »_.

Visiblement, c'est quand, au matin, il s'était agité et avait parlé d'oublier tout ça, que Kame avait changé. Alors même s'il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses mots, il pouvait au moins faire comprendre qu'il regrettait... Qu'il regrettait d'avoir bu et de ne pas se souvenir, et d'avoir trouvé une telle conclusion à l'affaire... Il espèrait que Kame ne se braquerait pas à nouveau, en recevant ce message. Il eut la réponse quelques minutes après : _« Merci encore. Je sais ce que je dois faire et tout à l'heure, j'irai essayer d'arranger les choses. Quant au reste... Je suis autant fautif que toi, c'était déplacé de ma part de t'en vouloir. Et si jamais il n'est pas trop tard, peut-être pourrait-on redevenir amis ? Je le veux vraiment »_. Là, un sourire encore plus grand parcourra le visage de Hyde. Non, il n'était pas trop tard. En se souvenant de leur rencontre, Hyde se sentit bien. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent, d'apprécier quelqu'un au point d'être vite à l'aise avec lui. D'être sur la même longueur d'onde, aussi. Il s'était fait là un bon ami, et il était triste de l'avoir perdu pour quelques verres de vin. Il ne demandait que ça, de reprendre à zéro. Une petite voix lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, de vouloir être ami avec quelqu'un qui nous fait un effet particulier... parce qu'on a rarement des palpitations en échangeant des messages avec un simple ami. Mais il ne voulut pas l'écouter. Il tapa la réponse. _« Fais de ton mieux, alors. Je ne demande pas mieux. On n'oublie pas, mais on peut recommencer, et voir ce qui se passera, d'accord ? ». _

Et il en fut ainsi toute la nuit. Un échange de messages, Kame répondant par l'affrimative. Ils seraient donc amis, comme avant. Les messages se firent de moins en moins sérieux, et de plus en plus libres et drôles, la bonne humeur semblant s'être propagée chez l'un comme chez l'autre...


	42. Réconciliation et mensonge

**Voilà voilà, après quelques jours de vacances dans des contrées lointaines (ah ouais ouais, l'Ouest de la France c'est pas facile d'accès XD), on va reprendre les fics doucement ^^. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de celle-là. Chapitre 42 tout chaud, donc :)**

C'est un Kame pas très réveillé qui déjeunait ce matin là, dans son petit appartement situé dans un coin tranquille. Aujourd'hui, il avait 22 ans. Si jeune et déjà avec une carrière impressionnante, et encore beaucoup de projets en tête. Mais bon, il était trop jeune encore pour faire le bilan. En se couchant la veille, il était vraiment en pleine déprime. Fâché avec un bon ami à lui, ne sachant comment agir avec les autres... Obligé d'aller répéter au studio, où de toute façon, il pensait bien que personne n'aurait envie de fêter ça... Le plan de la journée passée et de celle à venir n'était pas très brillant. Et puis alors qu'il lisait, comme le sommeil de venait pas, son portable avait apporté de la lumière dans sa chambre... et pas seulement. Le message du chanteur de L'Arc~en~ciel avait failli lui démonter une vertèbre, tant il s'était redressé si vite dans son lit, en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran du portable. Il connaîssait assez Hyde pour imaginer l'effort que ce dernier avait fait, pour mettre de côté fierté et appréhensions afin de le contacter. Et juste ça, c'était à noter. D'abord, comment avait-il su que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui ? Et y penser à peine les douze coups de minuit avaient-ils sonnés... C'était une attention très gentille, et au-delà de ça, c'était rien de moins qu'un premier pas. Kame avait été touché, plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Cette attention avait fait naître un sourire sur son visage fatigué, et avait réchauffé son coeur malmené. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu repousser Hyde. Il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il n'en avait eu nulle envie. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui répondre, en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop joyeux tout de même, que voulez-vous, on a sa fierté... Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il était là, à lui demander s'ils pouvaient redevenir amis et repartir à zéro. Ce n'était qu'avec la réponse de Hyde qu'il avait compris. Mais il n'avait pas regretté du tout. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir approcher l'une de ses idoles, et même de sympathiser avec elle. De coucher avec non plus, ceci dit, mais bon ça, il vallait mieux l'oublier. Autant être pragmatique : il s'était fait un bon copain, il venait de le retrouver, et c'était chouette. Surtout que côté amitié, ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas brillant-brillant. Le message de Hyde n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Ses encouragements non plus.

Bon, il était levé depuis plusieurs minutes, et ses pensées avaient toutes le même visage. Décidant que c'était assez, il se leva et alla s'habiller pour la journée. Au passage, sa mère l'appella pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, ce qui lui mis un peu plus de baume au coeur encore. Il reçu même quelques messages d'amis du collège. Et de collègues de la Johnny's, comme Yamapi. Ma foi, hauts les coeurs ! Il partit donc travailler avec un mélange de bonne humeur retrouvée en partie, et d'appréhension. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne faillirait pas : Nakamaru lui pardonnerait son geste déplacé, il le devait ! En arrivant à destination, il gara sa voiture comme d'habitude, et constata qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Il entra, et tomba nez à nez avec Koki, qu'il bouscula involontairement :

_Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu !_ S'excusa-t-il aussitôtt.

_Y a pas de mal..._ assura-t-il aimablement. _Kame, tu as un truc bizarre sur le visage._

_Ah ? Où ça ?_

_Là, _fit Koki en pointant vers son oeil.

_Euh... Tu me l'enlèves alors, s'il te plaît ?_

_Ah non désolé, ça c'est pas possible, _fit Koki avec sérieux.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_C'est une ride ! _S'écria Koki avec une grimace exagérée. _Quelle horreur ! Tu vieillis aujourd'hui !_

_Mais... T'es... J'ai marché jusqu'au bout ! _S'exclama Kame en éclatant de rire.

_Héhé... Bon anniversaire, Kamenashi-kun !_

_Merci Koki. _

Alors là, Kame aurait pu en hurler de joie. Certes, il n'était en froid qu'avec Nakamaru, et réellement faché avec Jin, ici. Avec les autres, pas de problèmes. Néanmoins, l'ambiance était tendue, et Kame s'excluait lui-même, sentant bien que les autres ne savaient trop quelle attitude adopter. Alors voir Koki être si chaleureux avec lui, ça lui fit le plus grand bien. Surtout que Junno suivit, et Ueda également. Finalement, cet anniversaire n'allait peut-être pas être si désagréable... Il riait avec eux, et se sentait plutôt pas mal. Ca faisait un bien... Quelque part, c'est aussi là qu'il comprit combien ce groupe était important pour lui, plus que ce qu'il croyait. Seule ombre au tableau : Jin derrière la vitre du fond, en train d'enregistrer sa voix pour certainement un solo... Jin l'avait sans doute vu, à travers la vitre. Mais il n'arrêta pas son travail pour venir. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, et ça allait parfois un peu loin... Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment engueulés non plus. Et Kame, lors de leurs joutes verbales, avait toujours le dessus, comme il avait plus de répartie... C'était la première fois que Jin l'avait mouché, avec raison d'ailleurs, et la première fois qu'ils se faisaient la tête. Et nouvelle révélation chez Kame : Jin lui manquait. Plutôt crever que de l'avouer en public, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir... Cet imbécile qui était rancunier comme pas deux et assez tête de pioche, et bien il commençait sévèrement à lui manquer...

Alors qu'il retournait dans le couloir d'entrée pour y déposer son sac et ses affaires, une main se posa sur son épaule, suivit d'un :

_Je peux te parler ?_

Kame se retourna et observa son interlocuteur, la deuxième cause de son appréhension de ce matin : Nakamaru. Il acquiesça, trop heureux qu'il vienne à lui. Il écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire et après, il s'excuserait. C'est ce qu'il décida, lorsqu'il remit son manteau et le suivit dehors, sur le parking. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise donc, lorsque Nakamaru le devança et s'inclina :

_Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Q... Quoi ? _Fit Kame, réellement surpris.

_A propos de l'autre jour,_ dit Nakamaru, _je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de t'avoir agressé._

_Ce n'est..._

_Attends, laisse-moi finir, après tu te réjouiras._

_D'accord._

Nakamaru était impressionnant pour une chose, outre le beat-box : sa sincérité. Il était très franc, trop peut-être... Et il n'avait pas vraiment de pudeur ni de gêne dans certains domaines... ainsi, alors que certains doivent remuer ciel et terre pour y parvenir, lui n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'excuser. Pas de fierté mal placée, rien de ce genre. Il partait du principe que s'excuser quand on est en tort, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Reconnaître ses erreurs n'avait jamais tué personne, et c'était plus juste pour la personne en face. C'est donc pour cela qu'il aprlait sereinement, d'une voix assurée. Kame aurait aimé être comme lui, pour ça. Plus dire ce qu'il pensait, et mettre sa fierté dans sa poche par moments... Il devait apprendre à faire ça, même si ça risquait d'être long.

_J'ai été assez choqué par ces photos... _continua Nakamaru. _Je me suis fait des films dans ma tête, en moins de 5 minutes quand je les ai vu, j'ai imaginé le pire... Alors j'étais à cran. Quand j'y repense, je sais bien que tu n'as pas cherché à me nuire. Tu n'es pas comme ça, et je sais que tu ne cherchais qu'à arranger les choses. Johnny-san a interprété tes propos de la façon qui l'arrangeait le mieux, c'est tout. _

_J'ai jamais voulu te causer du tort... _murmura Kame en serrant les poings.

_Je sais ça, et c'est aussi pour ça que je m'excuse. Pour avoir douté de toi, alors que j'aurais dû te faire confiance, si j'avais été un ami digne de ce nom. Mais disons que j'avais... Mes craintes, qui surgissaient à voix haute et la question qui revenait sans cesse, savoir si je devais en parler à Tetsu ou non... Tu as essuyé les plâtres, et pour ça aussi, je_ _m'en veux._

C'était dit. Et un sourire prit naissance sur le visage quelque peu soulagé de Nakamaru. Sourire qui ne s'attarda pas, le jeune homem n'en ayant pas terminé avec ses explications. Il voulait que tout soit clair, puisqu'on en était là, autant le faire bien. Kame sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, et il l'interrogea du regard. Et effectivement, Nakamaru continua sur sa lancée, très sérieusement :

_Mais une chose encore, Kame. Je retire ce que j'ai dit pour la façon dont je l'ai dit, qui était brutale et ça ne me ressemble pas. Cependant, sur le fond, je ne peux pas retirer... Pas tout. Tu dois savoir que j'étais sérieux quand je disais que c'était pesant pour moi, de te voir flipper à ma place... Je ne peux pas te forcer à accepter ma relation, mais je te demande de ne pas te prononcer sur le sujet, alors... Si tu fais ça... Comme je n'ai pas le droit de juger ce que tu fais de ta vie, je retirerai mes conseils et autres jugements sur toi. Ca n'a pas lieu d'être, tu es libre d'agir comme bon te semble après tout. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on soit fâchés, alors..._

_Tu avais raison,_ le coupa Kame. _J'ai transféré mes peurs passées et présentes sur toi et ça n'était pas juste, alors que j'aurais dû te soutenir... mais il est important que tu comprennes que tout ça, c'était juste parce que j'étais obsédé par ce que j'avais vécu. Ce n'était pas contre vous en particulier. J'adore Tetsu-kun, tu ne dois pas en douter. J'adore ce type, depuis longtemps et plus encore maintenant que je le connais. Et je suis ravi pour vous deux, je souhaite vraiment que ça marche. Alors si tu veux bien, oublie mon attitude déplorable et laisse-moi me réjouir pour toi, et te soutenir si besoin._

Là, on aurait donné une chaise à Nakamaru, il l'aurait volontiers accepté. Parce que dire que ça lui scia les jambes, c'était à peu près ça... Que Kame s'excuse, soit, c'était dans l'ordre des choses... Mais de façon si sûre, et surtout à l'exact opposé de son attitude d'avant... Quel changement ! Des plus radicals, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il voit les choses ainsi, se demanda Nakamaru ? Car il voyait bien, à la mine de Kame, que ce n'était pas le fruit de leur conversation. Kame pensait déjà comme ça en arrivant ce matin... Un peu abasourdi, il bafouilla :

_Q... Quel changement, si vite... C'est... tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Oui ! Je te jure, oui ! _Fit Kame avec enthousiasme, content d'avoir eu le cran de bien s'exprimer. _J'ai compris pas mal de choses, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser... Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant, moi aussi. Je vais prendre des risques, et je vais entamer cette nouvelle année avec plus de courage et de séreinité. Ca fera peut-être mal de temps en temps, mais personne n'est à l'abri, après tout. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir blessé, _acheva-t-il.

_C'est oublié._

_Alors nous sommes suittes ?_

_Absolument !_

_Je suis vraiment content. C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! _Fit Kame en souriant.

_Ca tombe bien, j'en ai pas d'autre !_

Kame fit mine d'être triste, et Nakamaru partit dans un grand éclat de rire aussitôt. Kame ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et la discussion fut donc définitivement bouclée.

_Je plaisante ! _Fit Nakamaru. _Mais tu devras patienter un peu, on verra ça ce soir, en allant manger ! Car on sort tous les 6, ce soir, c'est une idée de Junno._

_C'est vrai ? _S'exclama Kame, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Quel gamin ! _Remarqua Nakamaru en souriant.

_Hum, oui... _se reprit Kame en faisant mine de regagner la grande salle. _C'est qu'on a du boulot._

_Oui... et Kame ?_

_Hm ?_

_Un très bon anniversaire, _fit Nakamaru avec un sourire.

_Merci._

Kame avait un nouveau poids d'enlevé, son coeur s'en sentait donc plus léger... Il se félicitait d'appliquer ses résolutions au pas de course comme ça, et donc d'avoir pu tout bien dire au moment où il l'avait fallu... Et il était content, car mine de rien, un Nakamaru qui fait la tête, ça n'est pas drôle du tout. Ca n'était pas encore une réussite totale, mais il y avait du mieux, comparé à ne serait-ce qu'hier. A lui d'oeuvrer pour prendre sa vie en main, un peu. Nakamaru le rettrapa alors qu'il allait se mettre au travail :

_Dis, là je vais voir ma chorégraphie avec Koki... Ueda et Junno ont sans doute de quoi s'occuper... Et je pense que bosseur comme tu es, tu rattraperas le retard de ce matin un autre jour, ok ?_

_Retard ? Quel retard ? Je suis là, non ? _Demanda Kame, ne comprenant pas.

_Oui mais tu ne vas pas travailler._

_Ah non ?_

_Non._

_Ben pourquoi ? _Interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

_Tu vas aller là-bas et parler avec Akanishi-kun. _

_Ah... Maintenant, là, tout de suite ? _Fit Kame, pris de court. _Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... _

_Elle est excellente et tu sais pourquoi ? _Répondit Nakamaru avec un sourire.

_Ben..._

_Il n'attend que ça. Akanishi n'est pas très malin. Il a le sang chaud, il s'énerve et est trop buté pour revenir... Mais il est gentil, alors il regrette beaucoup son impulsivité. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui..._

Il le poussa légèrement dans le dos, de sorte que Kame continua le mouvement et marcha en direction de la porte qui menait à la salle du fond, séparée par une grande vitre et dans laquelle Jin enregistrait... Et puis le portable de Nakamaru sonna, et un nom qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre et de prononcer, et même de voir, s'afficha. Il s'éloigna des autres en souriant, et décrocha gaiement :

_Nakamaru à votre service, j'écoute !_

_'A mon service' ? Là mon grand, tu viens de faire une grave erreur !_ fit l'autre avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

_Pervers, dès le matin !_

_Tu cherches, aussi !_

_C'est trop facile ! Comment tu vas, toi ?_

_Bien bien... Je suis rentré !_

_Ah bon ?! C'est moi qui déconne ou tu ne devais pas rentrer en soirée ? _S'étonna Nakamaru.

_Si mais j'ai du boulot ici, alors voilà... _

_Super alors ! _S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

_On se voit ce soir ?_

_Oui, bien sûr ! Ah non attends, _corrigea-t-il comme ça lui revenait à l'esprit, _on fête l'anniversaire de Kame, on sort manger un morceau tous ensemble... Il est possible que je rentre tard._

_D'accord, et bien si le coeur t'en dit, ma porte est ouverte._

_Je risque de te réveiller, non ?_

_Pas grave... _assura le bassiste. _Mais fais comme tu le sens, on aura le temps de se voir autrement, sinon._

_Ok... Ca dépendra de l'heure à laquelle ça se termine, mais je ferai au mieux._

_D'accord ! A part ça, rien de neuf ?_

A cette question, Nakamaru se figea un instant. Un peu, qu'il y avait du neuf. Il voyait ça d'ici : _« oh pas grand chose... Le presse people nous a pris en photo et a envoyé ça à mon boss, et donc je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire... la routine, quoi... »_. Ca ne sonnait vraiment pas terrible, quand même... Et puis au téléphone... Et là, Nakamaru fit exactement ce qu'il s'acharnait à reprocher à Tetsu : cacher la vérité, masquer les problèmes, pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre. Il s'était battu avec Tetsu pour que ce dernier partage ses problèmes avec lui, et là, il s'apprêtait à faire exactement l'inverse...

_Yuichi ? T'es là ? _Fit Tetsu, comme il n'entendait plus rien.

_Oui... Oui oui, excuse-moi ! _Se reprit l'autre. _Non non, rien de neuf, enfin la routine, quoi._

_Ok... Bon et bien je te laisse, tu dois être en plein boulot j'imagine !_

_Euh ce matin, c'est un peu la fête... Il va falloir que je m'y mette._

_Ok ! Et bien bonne journée ! _S'exclama Tetsu avec bonne humeur.

_Oui... et si jamais on ne se voit pas ce soir, je t'appelerai demain, ok ?_

_Mais j'y compte bien ! Bye mon p'tit rêveur !_

Tetsu et sa bonne humeur à vous faire sourire un dépressif venait encore de frapper. Nakamaru avait encore un sourire béat sur le visage, il pouvait le parier... Il était un tel remède contre les idées noires, Tetsu. Tout irait bien, à l'entendre. Tout irait toujours bien. Le son de sa voix était optimiste, résolument optimiste. C'est pour cela que Nakaamru oublia vite son mensonge, pour être juste satisfait de l'avoir eu au téléphone. Et espérer pouvoir le retrouver ce soir.


	43. S'améliorer

**Chapitre 43. Kame une fois de plus à l'honneur mais rassurez-vous, L'Arc en ciel va revenir en force prochainement :)... Je me sens un peu larguée dans tout ce qui est dates, tournées, sorties etc, donc ce chapitre est pile dans la continuité, le temps que je m'y retrouve, hein... XD **

Gonflé à bloc, qu'il était ! Kame abaissa la poignée de la porte après avoir toqué, et ce sans même attendre la réponse... Parce que si Jin lui balançait un _« non »_, ça le bloquerait un peu quand même... Alors il entra immédiatement et en fait, Jin n'avait même pas entendu qu'on avait frappé. Il avait le casque sur les oreilles, et il faisait des signes à un type planté en face, comme quoi il voulait stopper là. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une grande console à la limite du tableau de bord et fit un autre signe au technicien, qui mis en route ce qu'il venait d'enregistrer. Son solo pour le prochain single... On pouvait maintenant l'entendre a capella dans la petite pièce, tandis que Jin écoutait les yeux fermés, pour tenter de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs endroits, d'ailleurs. Kame trouva assez comique d'entendre la voix de Jin se diffuser autour d'eux, et de voir l'intéressé bouche et yeux fermés, s'écouter lui-même. Jin, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, était plutôt perfectionniste. Il avait le goût du travail correctement fait. Alors si sa performance ne lui plaîsait pas, et bien il continuait de la retravailler. Encore que là, Kame trouvait ça plutôt excellent. Vraiment très juste et prenant. Mais manifestement, ce ne fut pas du goût de Jin, qui secoua la tête négativement et fit signe qu'il allait recommencer. Le technicien sortit faire une pause, et Jin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en se frottant les yeux, visiblement déjà fatigué, bien que la journée ne fasse que commencer. Ce fut là que Kame décida de se manifester.

_Euh... Sa... Salut._

Jin sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici. Il aperçut alors Kame, planté devant la porte, qui lui souriait timidement. Et parce que Nakamaru avait raison, Kame ne se fit pas jeter comme il eut peur de l'être en entrant. Quelqu'un de rancunier l'aurait envoyer bouler, sans doute.. Mais un coup d'oeil suffisait à voir que la colère était tombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, chez Jin. Il lui en voulait peut-être encore un peu, mais c'était plus parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation délicate aurait pu durer... Parce qu'il aurait bie naimé que Kame ait du répondant, et se défende, cette fois-là... En dehors de ça, Jin restait quelqu'un de très cool, tout de même. Et mis à part ses accès de colère, comme tout un chacun, il était relativement facile de nouer le contact avec lui... Même si avec Kame, les choses n'avaient jamais été simples, dès le départ. Il ne savait pas lui parler sans se moquer. Et la réciproque était vraie. Ils ne tenaient pas dix minutes sans se chercher. C'était leur mode de communication favori, s'envoyer des piques. Alors là, ça promettait...

_Salut... _répondit-il enfin.

Que Jin lui réponde ne signifiait pas que c'était tout bon, c'est sûr, mais c'était déjà une bonne entrée en matière. Et franchement, Kame voyait tout sous un oeil nouveau, depuis sa toute fraîche réconciliation avec Hyde... D'ailleurs, il fallait encore qu'il se réconcilie avec lui autrement que par messages... Il avait donc du pain sur la planche, et comme le silence commençait à lui peser... et qu'il ne serait pas dit que Jin ait le dessus sur lui, il se lança immédiatement :

_Akanishi, écoute, il faut que je te parle._

_Oui ? Je t'écoute._

Ah mince... Kame s'attendait tellement à se faire envoyer bouler, qu'il fut un peu déstabilisé, là... Enfin tant mieux si Jin le prenait ainsi, remarque... C'était mieux que de se faire engueuler sans avoir le temps d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il s'appuya contre une table à quelques mètres de lui, et comme il retrouvait son assurance habituelle, il commença sans sourciller :

_Bon, il va déjà falloir que tu comprennes un truc... J'ai jamais voulu nuire à Naka-chan... ni à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je sais que je suis maladroit et parfois égocentrique, un peu flippé par tout aussi... Mais j'ai jamais fait ça volontairement. Alors je sais bien que ça n'excuse pas tout... Mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu m'en voulais... Comme si tu pensais que j'étais la pire des ordures... Comme si tu pensais que je voulais... influencer Jonny-san. Lui soumettre l'idée de demander à Naka-chan d'arrêter de voir Tetsu-kun ! Comme si Johnny-san était si facile à manipuler ! Et puis même..._

_Oh oh stop ! _s'écria Jin, qui allait s'évanouir sous ce déluge de paroles. _Mais tu es en train de m'engueuler, en fait !_

_Et... Et bien oui !_

Kame n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça comme ça, à la base... Mais c'était Jin après tout, et rien à faire : ils n'avaient jamais agi normalement l'un envers l'autre. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, et visiblement, ça faisait partie des choses qui ne changeaient pas. La communication n'était pas évidente et vue de l'extérieur, c'était à se demander s'ils ne s'engueulaient pas depuis dix ans, en fait... Mais même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, cette situation leur plaîsait bien. Enfin sauf là. Là, c'était un vrai problème. Kame venait à la base pour s'excuser, mais ça lui semblait si dur à faire que... Et puis après tout, il le disait comme il le pensait, en fait. Il comprenait bien sa vision des choses, mais il avait été profondément blessé, lui aussi. Blessé que Jin ait une opinion si négative de lui, en fin de compte... Il avait aussi parfois le sentiment d'être le seul à se soucier des intérêts du groupe, et ça commençait à lui peser également... En fait, il se sentait vraiment incompris, dans cette histoire. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il pourrait envenimer les choses entre eux, à ce moment là... Il voulait juste que Jin comprenne. Qu'il le comprenne. Mais ce dernier était un peu désorienté. Il attendait sinon des excuses, au moins des explications... Mais certainement pas une telle volée à son encontre ! Il trouvait ça quand même un peu fort ! Kame avait le chic pour inverser les rôles !

_Et ben elle est raide celle-là ! Moi qui croyait que tu venais t'expliquer..._

_Mais je t'explique, là !_

_Oui enfin tu m'engueules, alors que c'est quand même toi qui... _

_Je suis déçu, voilà ! _Lâcha Kame presque malgré lui.

_Déçu ? Par moi ?_

Même pas énervé, qu'il était... Jin se croyait surtout en plein délire, à dire la vérité... Les rôles étaient totalement inversés maintenant, et il n'avait rien vu venir ! Kame lui reprochait bel et bien quelque chose, visiblement. Quoi que ça puisse être, ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux. Du coup, il en oublia de s'offusquer, pour juste faire signe qu'il aimerait bien avoir une ou deux explications si c'était possible, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot. Et plus il se sentait perdu, plus Kame grappillait de l'assurance. C'est comme ça que ça marchait.

_Parfaitement, _confirma-t-il.

_Ben je suis en plein délire, là..._

_Je suis déçu que tu ne me connaisses pas mieux que ça !_

_Q... Quoi ?_

_Je pensais, depuis le temps, que tu savais un peu qui j'étais ! Mais j'ai pu voir que me prendre pour le dernier des salauds n'a pas été trop dur à croire, pour toi... _

_Mais... Tu... _en bafouilla Jin.

_Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Et crois-moi, je suis désolé. Tout est réglé avec Naka-chan, on s'est expliqués... Je suis désolé de lui avoir fait de la peine malgré moi... Et de n'avoir pas su toujours bien me comporter avec lui... et même avec tout le monde, dans le passé. J'ai laissé penser que notre réputation était plus importante et j'avoue qu'une part de moi le pensait vraiment. Mais je commence à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que ça... Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes. Je crois que je l'ai compris aussi quand tu m'as appellé 'traître'... J'ai eu honte de moi et j'ai réalisé que vous étiez importants... et que je n'étais pas le meilleur des amis. Malgré ça, je ne suis pas si mauvais que tu sembles le croire..._

Jin devait presque tendre l'oreilel pour l'entendre parfois, tant Kame murmurait presque. Son assurance s'effritait à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche... et l'inquiétude, l'hésitation faisaient leur apparition. Est-ce que Jin comprendrait, maintenant qu'il parlait clairement ? Savait-il s'exprimer correctement ? Et Jin avait-il ne serait-ce qu'envie de comprendre ? En tous cas, Kame avait été on ne peut plus franc, cette fois. Il avait dit vrai. Il avait été blessé que Jin ne se donne même pas la peine de s'interroger sur ses motivations, et qu'il le relègue dans la catégorie des 'déchets' aussi facilement que ça... Certes, Kame avait ses torts et il en était conscient... Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'eux tous le connaîssait bien... Alors il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ça. Vraiment... Jin pouvait-il comprendre ça ? C'était quand même un idiot, après tout, se dit Kame pour se détendre... Jin soupira bruyamment, comme il le faisait toujours quand quelque chose le dépassait et monopolisait toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Kame était le type le plus tordu de la terre à ses yeux, ça c'était déjà une chose de sûre... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, qui était sûr.

_Ah bon sang... _s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Comment ça se fait que tu t'en sortes toujours bien ? Et que tu me donnes envie de pleurer ?_

_De quoi ?_

_Je ne pensais pas... Tu donnes tant l'impression que rien ni personne ne te résiste... Mais tu es le plus flippé de nous tous, en fait ! J'en avais une vague idée, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça soit à ce point... _

Maintenant, Jin avait l'air triste. Vraiment triste. La souffrance, c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas toujours. Pas qu'il ne s'intéresse pas au sort de ses camarades, mais disons qu'il était peu observateur... Et Kame était passé maître dans l'art du sourire de circonstance et de la fausse bonne humeur, alors voilà qui n'aidait pas... Et puis Jin était d'un naturel vraiment très cool, aussi tenait-il un raisonnement qualifié de logique par lui, et de simpliste par d'autres : si une chose l'ennuyait, il la réglait, peu importe la façon et les dommages collatéraux. Rien ne devait pourrir dans un recoin de son esprit. Parce qu'il aimait avoir l'esprit libre pour travailler en paix et apprécier ses loisirs, il ne laissait jamais rien au hsard. Donc il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il ne lui était jamais vraiment rien arrivé de fâcheux aussi, que quelqu'un puisse angoisser durant des mois ou des années, et se bloquer pour une chose passée. Mais là, il commençait à saisir les mécanismes de ce mode de fonctionnement qui n'était pas le sien... Et il voyait ce qu'il fallait faire, même si ça voulait dire que sa fierté en prendrait un coup dans l'aile.

_Bon écoute... _lâcha-t-il finalement tout en regardant ailleurs. _Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un salaud..._

_Oh arrête..._

_C'est vrai, bon sang ! _S'énerva-t-il. _J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un type mauvais. Je crois que je savais depuis le début que ta réaction, c'était dû à tes angoisses._

_Mais alors..._

_Alors le fait que tu fasses passer tes angoisses avant le bien-être de Nakamaru-kun, ça m'a pris la tête , c'est tout ! _Lâcha Jin en haussant les épaules. _Mais j'ai jamais cru que tu avais dit ça par perversion ou méchanceté... Ca me rendait juste dingue, que tu sois si prise de tête... Tu ne peux pas être nuancé, non ? Il faut que tu sois blanc ou noir, toi !_

_Je commence à changer, tu sais... _avoua Kame sans relever la pique, au grand étonnement de Jin. _Je fais comme je peux, je viens juste de le comprendre aussi... Mais je change, je le sens._

_Change pas le principal, on ne te reconnaîtrait plus ! _Lâcha Jin avant même d'y réfléchir.

L'essentiel avait été dit. Il était temps maintenant de repartir sur ce qui avait toujours été entre eux, non ? Kame sentit que tout était réglé, et un poids s'envola de son coeur comme par magie. Ca faisait du bien, tout ça... Plus encore que les réconciliations du jour, il sentait qu'il devenait quelqu'un de différent... Il grandissait, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il voyait les choses clairement, il avait envie d'agir, de profiter de la vie, de vivre au mieux chaque chose professionnelle ou personnelle qui se présenterait... Mais là, la dernière réponse de Jin le fit tiquer. Sacré Jin, trop franc pour faire attention à ses dires... Il s'était vendu tout seul, d'un certain point de vue.

_Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes bien, en fait ?! _Fit Kame en battant des cils.

_Moi ? Tu rêves ! _S'étouffa Jin.

_Si si... C'est Naka-chan qui le dit tout le temps : « on ne s'emporte qu'avec ceux dont on se soucie » !_

_Tu parles... Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver, imbécile ! _

_Crétin !_

Mais au milieu de ces paroles certes pas tendres, un rapide sourire et un clin d'oeil furent échangés. Et c'était largement suffisant. C'est en plein milieu de cette scène que Junno débarqua, pour savoir si Jin comptait monopoliser le box toute la journée ou bien... Il s'exclama avec son sourire habituel :

_Et bien et bien... Je sens qu'on s'adore, par ici !_

_Plutôt crever, oui... _lâcha Kame en masquant un sourire.

_Ah le sale caractère... _soupira Jin. _Tu es cruel... Kazuya-chan ! _Acheva-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

_Ahhh non, pas ça ! _S'exclama Kame.

_Dites, on peut savoir ce qui mérite que vous n'en fassiez pas une rame depuis le début ! _S'exclama Ueda en arrivant dans le box.

Junno et Kame le regardèrent, perplexes, et éclatèrent de rire. Ce pauvre Ueda était à la masse en permanence, toujours un métro de retard sur les autres... Il voyait juste que personne ne bossait. Kame et Jin étaient enfermés à discuter... et Junno, Koki et Nakamaru étaient presque collés à la vitre pour voir comment ça se passait entre eux... Au milieu de la salle à tenter d'apprendre ses pas de danse, Ueda se sentait un peu seul... Quand les autres se mirent à rire de son intervention, il comprit qu'il avait encore loupé quelque chose. Il avait l'habitude, comme il était soit tout le temps de la lune, soit très concentré, surtout quand il bossait...

De son côté, Nakamaru avait reçu un message qu'il achevait de lire. Quant il eut fini, il regarda Kame avec un petit sourire... Et il entreprit de répondre au message de Tetsu. Les nouvelles tournaient vite, avec eux. Mais il ne dirait rien, il attendrait que Kame vienne lui en parler de lui-même, s'il le voulait. En tous cas, il félicita mentalement son ami.


	44. Tout est pour le mieux

**Chose promise, chose due :). Un chapitre 44 plutôt long, qui certes ne fait pas tellement avancer les choses, mais bon c'était très sympa de l'écrire :)**

La journée au studio des KAT-TUN se passa à une vitesse impressionnante, une fois certains détails réglés. Le travail avait fini par reprendre au bout d'un moment et chacun était très occupé, mine de rien. La semaine prochaine, il allait falloir enregistrer le nouvel album. Et après cela, ils enchaîneraient sans tarder avec les répétitions pour les lives à venir... La tournée était encore dans quelques mois, néanmoins le temps ne serait-ce que d'apprendre les chorégraphies... Il y avait du boulot, autrement dit. Ca, ils n'allaient pas chômer ! Mais vers 18h, il fut néanmoins décidé que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Et c'est avec une certaine joie qu'ils commencèrent tous à se changer pour aller fêter dignement l'anniversaire du plus jeune de la bande. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Koki s'arrêta, l'air étrangement content de lui :

_Stop, on ne va nul part._

_Ben on avait dit qu'on allait sortir ensemble, ce soir... _protesta Ueda, qui était enchanté à cette idée.

_Je sais bien, mais le fait est que aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kamenashi-kun, pas vrai ?_

_Ben oui._

_Donc il faut lui faire plaisir._

_Ca se tient, _confirma Ueda, qui ne suivait plus trop la logique de Koki.

_Kamenashi-kun n'est pas un fan du monde, _expliqua ce dernier, _des bars ou restaurants dans lesquels il aurait à se cacher, comme nous tous d'ailleurs... Donc pourquoi ne pas fêter ça ici ?_

_Ici ? _Répéta Junno.

_C'est ce que j'ai dit._

_Ben... T'en penses quoi, Kame ? _Demanda Junno à l'intéressé.

_Moi ça me va... Mais vous..._

_Je vote pour, _acquiesça Nakamaru, qui voyait là une idée plutôt bonne de la part du rappeur.

_Moi aussi._

_Pas d'objection._

_Ca me va !_

_Alors c'est dit ! _Confirma Koki, souriant. _Il me faut un volontaire pour venir avec moi acheter la bouffe et la boisson, et on fera ça ici !_

_Je t'accompagne ! _Fit Nakamaru en prenant son manteau.

Choix stratégique. Si on laissait Jin y allait, il n'achèterait que de l'alcool. Si c'était Ueda, que des bonbons. Kame était le héros de la soirée, dont il n'allait pas faire les courses... Et Junno achetait toujours des trucs bizarres, dont la date de péremption était plus que douteuse... Autant laisser y aller ceux que Nakamaru proclamait lui-même comme étant « les deux plus censés ». Rien que ça. Effectivement, ce fut vite fait et bien fait. Ils trouvèrent un magasin à deux pas et y achetèrent toutes les boissons nécessaires. Un traiteur un peu plus loin, leur fournit le repas. Ils étaient plutôt efficaces, se félicita Koki. Sur le chemin du retour, les bras chargés de sacs en tous genres, la discussion allait bon train.

_Alors Naka-chan_, commença Koki, _tout va comme tu veux en ce moment ?_

_Hm ? Oh ben oui, depuis ce matin, ça roule ! _S'exclama Nakamaru sur un ton enthousiaste.

_Dis-moi, ça ne me regarde pas mais... Tu as dit à Tetsu-kun, à propos de..._

_Non, _coupa Nakamaru aussitôt.

_Pourquoi ? _

_Il n'était pas sur Tokyo et... Peu importe, j'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_Yui-chan, tu devrais...._

_J'ai dit non. _

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Franchement,, ça l'ennuyait profondément. Depuis que les choses étaient redevenues normales avec Kame, à savoir dès le matin même, il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Désormais dans sa vie, sur tous les plans, c'était le top. Il était pleinement heureux, jeune, en bonne santé, amoureux, avec une réussite professionnelle évidente... Franchement, pourquoi aller ternir le tableau en inquiétant inutilement Tetsu ? Tetsu qui par ailleurs, avait assez de choses à penser de son côté. Nakamaru se rappella cette impression qu'il avait toujours eu sur Tetsu, avant même de le connaître. Impression que les quelques échanges avec Hyde n'avaient fait que confirmer. Le leader prenait soin de tout prendre en charge, pour que les autres puissent respirer. Il endossait le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait, en altruiste qu'il était. Et pour une fois, Nakamaru avait le moyen de lui éviter des soucis. Sans doute que Tetsu n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui, mais là il en avait l'occasion. Alors il ne la laisserait pas passer. Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui souffla que ces beaux sentiments n'étaient pas la seule raison, et que Nakamaru avait tout aussi peur de l'inquiéter et de risquer... Il ne savait pas bien quoi, au juste. Réalisant qu'il avait été un peu sec avec son meilleur ami, il se reprit doucement :

_Ecxuse-moi, Koki. Mais ce soir, je suis bien content de m'être réconcilié avec Kame... Je veux juste fêter son anniversaire et rien d'autre. On en reparlera à un autre moment, ok ?_

_Bien sûr, répondit l'autre en lui rendant son sourire. _C'est toi qui voit.

Et en un rien de temps, ils furent arrivés à destination. Ils entrèrent et gagnèrent la pièce principale, les sacs commençant à peser très lourd. Les quatre autres étaient assis autour d'une table, des verres posés devant eux, et ça riait beaucoup, ça parlait fort aussi. Koki et Nakamaru échangèrent un regard surpris, et le second s'exclama joyeusement :

_Hola... Mais on a commencé sans nous, ici._

_D'où vous tenez ça ? _Renchérit le rappeur.

_Jin avait planqué des bouteilles dans son casier... _expliqua Ueda en vidant son verre.

_Si jamais ça se sait... _commença Kame d'une petite voix.

_Oh ça va... _le coupa Jin en le reservant. _Décoinçe-toi un peu, tu vas finir par étouffer, mon vieux !_

_Pas de familiarités Akanishi ! _Répliqua l'autre.

_T'aimerais bien, hein ? _Recoula Jin avec un clin d'oeil.

Les autres se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Enfin pas vraiment par la teneur du propos, mais plutôt parce qu'il leur semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu quelque chose de ce genre. Jin aimé séduire, et qui que ce soit. C'était un moyen pour lui de se rassurer, de voir qu'il plaisait toujours. C'était aussi sans doute de l'égocentrisme. Ca avait toujours marché, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait avec un sourire ou un regard placé à bon escient. Alors il testait parfois, jusqu'où il pouvait aller... Il le faisait aussi bien avec les femme, au sens premier de la séduction, qu'avec les hommes, juste pour les persuader de quelque chose ou le cas présent, les mettre mal à l'aise. A dire vrai, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Surtout que comme il n'avait pas la répartie fulgurante de Kame, il n'avait que ce moyen pour que l'autre déclare forfait. Et effectivement, Kame était mort de honte. Koki vint à son secours en soupirant :

_Ok ok... Je crois que certains feraient mieux de manger un peu, pour éponger._

_Avant ça, un toast ! _Fit Nakamaru en levant son verre. _A Kame, et si j'ai bien compris, à ses 'bonnes résolutions' !_

_A Kame !_

Et tandis que le repas froid commençait à tourner entre les diverses mains, Nakamaru profita du brouhaha ambiant pour se rapprocher de Kame, discrètement. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne n'écoutait, il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

_Je me sens généreux ces temps-ci, alors je vais te gratifier d'un autre conseil... Appelle-le._

_Hein ? Qui ça ? _Répliqua l'autre illico.

_Super, le Kame nouveau aura duré juste le temps d'une journée ! Ahlala je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien ! _Fit Nakamaru en riant, à moitié déçu.

La soirée débutait à peine, et elle commençait plutôt bien. Et il en fut ainsi tout le long. Ils mangèrent pas mal, burent beaucoup... En fait, ça ressemblait de moins en moins à une salle de travail, ici. Ueda se dit vaguement que si demain le manager avait la mauvaise idée de passer -parce qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas motivés pour ranger cette nuit, il ne fallait pas rêver-, ils allaient se prendre la tombée du siècle... Mais bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours fête. Ils commetaient rarement des excès, du fait de leurs vies réglées comme des horloges. Alors quand ça arrivait, c'était d'autant plus appréciable... Certains, comme Jin ou encore Junno, étaient littéralement déchaînés, décidés à assurer l'ambiance. Les calmes, à savoir Kame et Ueda, se faisaient relativement discrets mais n'étaient pas les derniers pour rire aux bêtises des autres... Et il y avait ceux qui étaient dans les deux camps : rieurs mais relativement prompts à retrouver leur calme si nécessaire. Sauf que Nakamaru supportait mal l'alcool. Au bout de deux verres, normalement, il était déjà cuit. Et cette soirée ne fit pas exception. Il était donc tard lorsque la soirée s'arrêta, et que Koki proposa de le ramener. Junno, encore sobre, se chargea des autres, quant à lui.

Dans la voiture de Koki, Nakamaru appuyait sa tête contre la vitre bien froide, pour se maintenir éveillé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il approcha de son quartier qu'il se frappa le front et s'écria :

_Attends Koki ! Je ne dors pas chez moi ce soir, je vais chez Tetsu !_

_C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Tu m'as pris pour un taxi ou quoi ?!_

_Désolé..._

_Bon, tu te rappelles où il habite au moins ? Tu m'indiques ?_

_Pas de problème._

Suivant les indications de Nakamaru et voyant plus ou moins dans quel coin c'était, Koki entreprit de gagner le quartier de Tetsu en marmonnant qu'il dormirait l'année prochaine et que tout ça, c'était pas sérieux. Nakamaru l'observait du coin de l'oeil, et il le gratifia d'une pichenette sur la joue.

_T'es fâché ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Mais nan._

_Tu boudes pas hein ?_

_Bordel Yui-chan, t'es chiant !_ Lança Koki en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer qu'il souriait. _Là je vais à droite ou à gauche ?_

_En face._

_Evidemment._

Nakamaru pouffa de rire tranquillement. Il avait le vin plutôt joyeux, en effet... Cependant, il n'était pas ivre... Juste euphorique. Et ça ne le rendait que plus drôle. Et bientôt, Koki le déposa au pied de l'immeuble. Tandis que Nakamaru cherchait le pass et les clés qui -il en était certain !- se trouvaient forcément dans sa poche, il demanda :

_Ca ira ? Je peux te laisser là ?_

_Oui oui, merci Koki !... Ah je les tiens !_ S'exclama-t-il en sortant fièrement ses clés. _A demain ?_

_Ouais. Sois pas en retard !_

_Oui. Bonne nuit !_

_Bonne nuit !_

Nakamaru agita la main en le regardant s'éloigner au bout de la rue. Et puis il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, et gagna l'ascenseur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 2h du matin, environ. Ca va, ils avaient été raisonnables... Il faut dire qu'ils travaillaient le lendemain, aussi. Mais Kame avait été content, ça s'était vu. Ses cadeaux lui avaient plus, tout le monde s'était amusé... Vraiment, c'était chouette. Arrivé sur le pallier, il n'entra pas immédiatement. Si Tetsu était réveillé, il voulait lui parler normalement. Donc il se concentra pour retrouver sa lucidité en même temps que son équilibre... Et puis il abaissa la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était bien la peine de chercher les clés, tout à l'heure... C'était éclairé, donc Tetsu était encore debout. Nakamaru en fut très content, il avait vraiment envie de le voir...

_Yuichi ? C'est toi ?_ Fit une voix depuis le salon.

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?...Tu ne dors pas ? _Répondit-il en ôtant ses chaussures.

_Apparement non, ou alors je parle en dormant... Et si c'est le cas réveille-moi, j'aime pas parler dans le vide._

_Crétin, _lâcha Nakamaru en souriant, tout en arrivant devant lui. _Tu vas bien ?_

_Quand j'aurais eu un bonsoir correct, j'irai super bien ! _Fit Tetsu en s'étirant, avec une moue adorable.

Il était assis en tailleur, dos au canapé et posté devant la table basse dont on ne voyait même plus la couleur. Elle était couverte de feuilles noircies par l'écriture, de plans et au milieu, trônait un ordinateur portable. C'était un joyeux bordel, mais Tetsu savait exactement où était tel ou tel papier, alors ma foi... Tant que lui s'y retrouvait, après tout... Sur le tapis à côté de lui, une canette de coca était ouverte ainsi que quelques emballages de barres de céréales. Il avait encore eu un repas fait à base de n'importe quoi, remarqua Nakamaru d'un oeil sévère. Mais bon, ça faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et franchement, c'était comme prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, de le voir là, attendant ce qu'il appelait un 'bonsoir correct'. Ne se faisant pas prier, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_Alors oui, _reprit Tetsu tout content,_ : je vais on ne peut mieux._

_Tu travailles encore ? _Demanda Nakamaru en s'asseyant à côté de lui. _A une telle heure ?_

_2h du matin... C'est pas non plus... Hey mais tu rentres bien tôt, au fait !_

_Oui, on a du travail en ce moment... Et puis on a commencé très tôt, alors voilà..._

_Je vois, _fit Tetsu en le dévisageant comme Nakamaru, assis en tailleur, se balançait d'avant en arrière en parlant. _Yuichi, tu vois combien de doigts là ? _Ajouta-t-il en agitant la main.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_Tu m'as récité ces phrases là très conscienceusement comme si c'était appris par coeur... parce que tu serais bien incapable de comprendre le sens de mes questions, sinon... T'es complètement bourré !_

_Pas du tout ! _S'offusqua Nakamaru en rougissant.

_Mais si. Tu as bu quoi ?_

_Un saké._

_Et puis ?_

_Une bière._

_Et combien d'autres après ça ?_

_Que ça._

_C'est pas possible ça, _fit Tetsu en riant.

_Bah pourquoi ? _Demanda bêtement Nakamaru.

_Ben c'est... Enfin étalé sur plusieurs heures, c'est pas grand chose... surtout quand on a mangé. Tu es ivre avec juste ça ?_

_Voui._

_Ok... C'est trop mignon._

L'air complètement ailleurs et en même temps pétillant de Nakamaru était absolument irrésistible. Tetsu, à dire la vérité, devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le jeune homme était dans un état de flottement, très joyeux, où il se sentait plutôt bien... Et puis il était content d'être là, tout simplement.

_T'es pas fâché ?_

_Ben pourquoi je le serai ? _S'étonna Tetsu.

_J'sais pas, je croyais que t'aimais pas ça._

_Je ne suis pas le dernier à boire, tu remarqueras... J'aime juste pas l'usage que certains en font, _dit-il avec un regard dans le vide que Nakamaru déchiffra sans peine._ Mais après, je serai mal placé pour sermonner..._

_Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? _Demanda Nakamaru soudainement.

_Euh... Un gros dodo ?_

_Non là je vais aller prendre une douche, ça va me remettre d'aplomb._

_Tu voudrais pas dormir, plutôt ?_

_Non, j'ai envie d'être dans mon état normal pour profiter de toi._

_T'es adorable,_ lâcha sincèrement Tetsu.

_Je me tue à le dire ! Et dire que le monde n'en saura jamais rien... _répliqua Nakamaru de façon théâtrale.

_Euh... C'est ça, on lui dira... La douche, tu disais._

_Oui... Tu viens avec moi ?_

Nakamaru s'était planté dans le couloir, les mains derrière le dos. Il avait sorti ça sur un ton infantin, comme s'il demandait une faveur. Allez savoir pourquoi, Tetsu se sentit rougitr jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ça ! Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le jeune chanteur restait encore relativement réservé sur certains points. Ca viendrait avec le temps, mais ce n'était pas encore d'actualité. Là, c'était pour le moins surprenant... Il bafouilla :

_Euh... J'suis pas sûr que..._

_Je plaisante ! Je t'ai eu ! _S'écria Nakamaru en riant, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

_Et ça se croit drôle... _murmura Tetsu en souriant.

A dire vrai, Nakamaru s'était fait rougir tout seul, sur ce coup là. Il voulait le taquiner, mais bon il s'était gêné aussi... L'alcool donne un sacré culot, parfois. Il se glissa sous la douche et frémit lorsqu'il ouvrit l'eau, celle-ci étant un peu trop froide... Une fois la température réglée, il put se détendre, en tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Ce fut assez facile, comme il était juste guilleret... Mais la lucidité revenant, le remord suivit. Avait-il le droit de mentir ainsi à Tetsu ? Ne pas l'inquiéter, c'était très bien... N'empêche qu'il était le premier à râler quand le bassiste lui cachait quelque chose, alors là... Faire pile le contraire de ce qu'il lui reprochait, c'était plutôt limite. Très franchement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dès qu'il penchait d'un côté, des arguments de l'autre le faisait hésiter... Ou alors, est-ce qu'il n'allait pas attendre que les choses bougent, pour lui en parler ? Si ça se trouve il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cette histoire de photos, alors dans ce cas il pourrait lu idire sereinement, une fois tout danger écarté. Oui, ce n'était pas si idiot, ça... Quand il eut fini, il se sècha rapidement... L'eau chaude l'avait tant relaxé qu'il était mort de fatigue, d'un coup. Il rejoignit le bassiste, qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement...

_Ca va mieux ?_

_Oui, tout est clair._

_Bon... De mon côté je finis ça, mais tu me parler en même temps, hein..._

_C'était bien ton voyage ? _Demanda Nakamaru en s'asseyant vers lui.

_Oui, sympa... J'ai dormi chez ma mère et au passage, j'ai annoncé notre venue prochaine._

_Euh... _paniqua Nakamaru, sentant son pouls s'accélérer. _Tu leur as dit quoi ? Sur moi ?_

_Ben... Tout._

_Tout... Tout ?_

_Ben oui._

_Qui j'étais ? Tout ça ?_

_Ben oui ! Tu voulais que je fasse passer ton CV, tu savais que mon beau-frère recrute dans sa boîte, ou bien ? _Plaisanta Tetsu.

_Non je veux dire... _s'agaça le jeune homme, stressé tout d'un coup. _Ils l'ont pris comment ? Sincèrement, hein._

_Sincèrement ?_

_Oui._

Nakamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à cette idée. Bien sûr, sur le fond, il était content que les choses aient cette tournure si sérieuse entre eux... Mais ça l'angoissait à un point... Il détestait l'idée qu'il puisse causer des problèmes à Tetsu, au sein de sa famille. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Après tout, il était très ordinaire, quand on y pensait... Et Tetsu qui était d'un calme qui forçait le respect...

_Ma mère a été très surprise... Mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait simplement te rencontrer, peu importe qui tu es, du moment que tu es sincère avec moi._

_Ta mère est trop cool ! _S'exclama Nakamaru, bouche bée.

_Oui je sais, _fit Tetsu en éclatant de rire. _Mais ne commets pas l'erreur de croire qu'elle te fâcilitera la tâche. Ma grande soeur est plus réservée, choquée même, je ne te le cache pas, mais ça lui passera._

_Oh... _fit Nakamaru avec tristesse.

_Ma plus jeune soeur par contre, te connait bien puisqu'elle écoute beaucoup de musique. Tu as déjà une fan à la maison, _répliqua rapidement le bassiste, pour lui faire oublier ses précédentes paroles.

_Cool..._

_Ne stresse pas, on n'y est pas encore..._

_C'est ton calme qui me stresse..._

_Quoi ? Je ne vais pas m'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant, ça changerait pas les choses. Autant laisser faire les choses et voir venir._

_Tu as raison..._

_Un peu, que j'ai raison._

Le sourire de Tetsu était si confiant que Nakamaru n'eut pas le coeur de douter de la véracité de ses paroles. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop fatigué pour stresser, désormais. Et Tetsu l'embrassa, comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait. Totalement rassuré, le jeune chanteur se détendit, prêt à écouter la suite, comme il lui semblait que Tetsu avait encore des choses à dire. Ce qui fut le cas.

_Ah et tant que j'y suis, j'aurais demain nos billets d'avion pour Paris. Le tien aussi, donc._

_Ah oui..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _fit le bassiste en haussant un sourcil surpris. _Tu n'as plus envie ?_

_Si... si bien sûr, voyons, _se rattrapa Nakamaru en souriant._ Je suis juste crevé, d'un coup..._

_J'ai fini, je continuerai demain. Au lit ?_

_Si c'est proposé si gentimment..._

_Et ben c'est parti ! _S'exclama Tetsu en se levant pour gagner la chambre.

_Tetsu !_

_Oui ?_

_Je... Non rien... _se ravisa Nakamaru.

_Sûr ?_

_Oui oui... J'ai oublié._

Tetsu n'insista pas : il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, et ils allèrent tranquillement se coucher. Nakamaru était tellement fatigué qu'à peine avait-il posé la tête sur son oreiller improvisé, à savoir le torse de Tetsu, il sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Juste avant qu'il ne sombre totalement, il murmura un amoureux :

_Je t'aime._

_Voleur de réplique... _murmura tendrement Tetsu en le serrant davantage contre lui.


	45. Du pain sur la planche

**Un pitit chapitre (posté rapidement, z'avez vu hein ? XD) où je me fais plaisir, une fois n'est pas coutume (45 fois non plus, remarquez XD)**

**Euhhh veuillez excuser la présentation différente, pour ce chapitre... Je me suis un peu battue avec word XD**

Début mars, sur Tokyo... Et sale temps. Un vent à ne pas faire tenir un Hyde debout, c'est dire... De la pluie par intermittances, un vent glacial, des nuages gris... Le genre de temps qui donne clairement envie de rester sous la couette. Mais il y a des fois où on n'a pas le choix. C'est ainsi que ce jour là, c'était réunion 'à l'endroit habituel', pour _L'Arc en ciel_. Enfin une moitié de l'Arc, seulement. Hyde et Tetsu devaient passer leur journée ensemble, à travailler sur différents goodies, à donner leur aval pour telle ou telle chose à l'effigie du groupe. Ils reverraient aussi le packaging du prochain DVD, les photos gardées pour un éventuel book à venir... Ce genre de choses barbaient passablement Ken et Yukki, qui _"étaient là pour faire de la musique et qui signeraient n'importe quoi parce qu'ils s'en foutaient un peu, si tu veux vraiment le savoir"_, selon les propres termes de Ken, flanqué de sa franchise aussi drôle qu'habituelle. Donc généralement, ils se pointaient en fin de journée, le guitariste se fendant d'un hypocrite _"oh ben vous avez déjà terminé ?"_ tout en arborant un grand sourire satisfait, pour dire que c'était ok pour eux aussi. Hyde aimait bien faire ça, lui, et quant à Tetsu, il considérait ça comme normal, donc il ne se posait pas la question. Ils allaient donc passer la journée là-bas, seuls à l'exception du manager qui passerait une fois ou deux récupérer la paperasse signer pour l'expédier aussitôt. Tetsu avait fait sa provision de jus d'orange pour la journée, Hyde avait ses clopes et la cafetière... A priori, pas de raison de craquer. Parce que mine de rien, faire ça, c'était fatiguant en un sens.  
Quand le chanteur arriva sur les lieux en pestant contre le froid, naturellement, le leader était déjà au travail. Enfin il commençait à peine, mais il était déjà en train d'étaler photos et maquettes sur la grande table, d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Tout en enlevant son manteau, Hyde le salua avec enthousiasme :  
-_ Bonjour-bonjour, leader-sama ! Ca va comme tu veux ?!_  
Très surpris par une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment chez le chanteur, Tetsu ne répondit même pas tout de suite.  
- _Et ben on t'a coupé la langue ?_ demanda Hyde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.  
_- Euh... Non, excuse-moi,_ répondit-il bêtement. _Ca va, merci. Toi, je ne pose pas la question, il est évident que oui.  
- Demande-moi quand même, juste pour la forme, _fit Hyde sur un ton survolté.

Il n'avait cette voix suraigue que lorsqu'il était vraiment de très, très bonne humeur. Parfois, c'était parce que quelque chose de bien était arrivé. D'autres fois, ça ne tenait à rien. En tout cas, Tetsu en put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant cette intonation de voix. Il se plia de bonne grâce à sa requête un peu puérile :_  
- Bon. Ca va ?  
- Très bien ! _fit Hyde avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit plaisir au bassiste. _On attaque par quoi ?  
- Euh avant de se mettre là-dedans, il faut que je te dise un truc et tu ne vas pas être très content..._ risqua prudemment Tetsu.  
- _Quoi donc ? _L'interrogea Hyde, subitement plus calme._  
- Ben... Ken-chan... Pour la prochaine tournée... Il aimerait modifier la setlist en fait.  
- Ah ! Ah non ! _S'exclama-t-il du tac au tac._  
- Légèrement_, s'empressa de rajouter Tetsu, _vraiment juste un ou deux titres...  
- Quel malheur !_ s'écria Hyde fort tragiquement. _Pourquoi moi ?! Je lui ai fait quoi ?  
- Ben toi rien spécialement... Et pourquoi toi, ben parce que si on met Ken-chan au chant, les gens ne vont pas s'y tromper... _répondit Tetsu avec amusement.  
Le drame de la situation ne pouvait se comprendre sans une explication des faits. Hyde était, artistiquement parlant, certainement plein de bonnes qualités : créatif, consciencieux, dur travailleur à la tâche, talentueux, etc etc... Sauf qu'il avait aussi et surtout une mémoire de poisson rouge. Retenir quelque chose était un vrai défi pour lui. Tetsu se souvenait d'une époque où il lui arrivait fréquemment de tapisser l'appartement de Hyde de post-it divers et variés :_'rachète du sel !', 'n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez le médecin !'_... Sans cela, Hyde oubliait tout d'une minute à l'autre. Les paroles de chansons notamment, c'était le drame, l'enfer sur terre pour lui. A peine avait-il signé le mot 'fin', que ça y était, il était déjà reparti sur autre chose... Le fait que ce soit lui qui les écrive n'y changeait strictement rien. Aussi à chaque tournée, apprenait-il (réapprenait, plutôt) par coeur les paroles, et ce n'était pas du gâteau. Là, il s'y était pris en avance exprès, il en avait même tapissé sa salle de bain, son salon, et même les toilettes ! Et voilà que Ken allait gaspiller une partie de ses efforts ? Le sans-coeur ! Il soupira pour la forme :  
- _Bon et bien je m'incline. Il veut changer quoi pour quoi ?  
- 'My Dear'... Et enlever 'Honey'.  
- La seule que je sais toujours bien !_ gémit Hyde.  
- _Ben oui mais...  
- Et quoi d'autre ?  
- Euh... Je ne sais plus. Tu lui demanderas tout à l'heure quand il arrivera.  
- Pas si je me pends avant.  
- Et avec quoi, s'il te plaît ?  
- 'Sais pas... Mon chargeur de portable tiendrait le coup, tu penses ? _Lâcha Hyde avec une moue des plus comiques._  
- Faut voir... Même toi, tu dois être trop lourd pour lui...  
- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à abdiquer.  
- Je crois, hein, _fit posément Tetsu en classant ses feuilles distraitement._  
- Tu n'aurais pas envie de te mettre un peu de mon côté, des fois ? _Demanda Hyde, faisant allusion au calme imperturbable de son ami._  
- Ben... Bon, ça t'embête vraiment ? _demanda le leader, ennuyé.  
- _Je te fais marcher, et toi tu courres, hein ! _lança Hyde dans un grand éclat de rire.  
_- C'est malin..._ lâcha Tetsu en haussant les épaules.  
- _Bon, on s'y met alors ?  
- Sans tes conneries, on pourrait même déjà être dedans, hein... _ajouta perfidemment Tetsu._  
- Allez, fais pas le leader tyran, tu ne sais pas bien le faire. Bon, par quoi on commence ?  
- Le DVD. Ca aurait déjà dû être fait, mais on a pris du retard.  
- Et ben c'est comme si c'était fait !_  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils attaquèrent le travail, plein d'entrain. L'ambiance était des plus calmes et reposantes. Autant lorsqu'ils parlaient, le ton montait vite, pris qu'ils étaient dans la conversation ou la plaisanterie (l'engueulade aussi, parfois)... autant quand ils travaillaient, la concentration était de mise. Ils chuchotaient presque leurs avis ou commentaires. Et même lorsque leurs opinions divergeaient, ils trouvaient un terrain d'entente. Ca fonctionnait à merveille. Ils avaient l'habitude de cela, c'était sans doute pour ça que ça marchait si bien. Les mouvements furent réduits à leur plus simple expression : tendre le bras pour attraper un crayon ou une feuille, se passer les documents... De temps à autres, l'un se levait pour boire un peu, l'autre pour fumer... Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied toute la matinée, ainsi. L'après-midi s'entamait même, lorsqu'ils bouclèrent une nouvelle chose. Hyde tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il voulait toucher le plafond... S'étirer ainsi lui provoqua un baillement qu'il réprima plus ou moins.  
- _Ouf ! Et ben... Je suis crevé moi.  
- On a bien avancé... Pause sandwich ? _Proposa Tetsu.  
_- Faudra pas me le dire deux fois !  
- Ouais, mais tu n'auras pas ma part.  
- Pff même pas drôle..._

Tetsu alla ouvrir le frigo pour une sortir deux cannettes et deux sandwichs achetés par lui le matin même, avant de venir. Il lança sa part à Hyde, et alla s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour y manger, se dégourdissant les jambes au passage. Une minute de silence passa avant qu'il ne demande entre deux bouchées :  
- _Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, dis-moi un peu comment va Hiroki-chan ?  
- Bien. Là il est chez ses grands-parents jusqu'à demain.  
- Tes parents ou les siens ?  
- Les miens. Je vais le chercher ce soir d'ailleurs, et je rentre demain avec lui... J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, je ne vois pas assez mes parents, je crois...  
- J'ai vu ma mère et mes soeurs 3 jours durant, moi ! Un record ! _S'exclama Tetsu, fier de lui._  
- Ah oui ? Tu leur as annoncé votre venue prochaine ?  
- Oui.  
- Et ils l'ont pris comment ? _Demanda Hyde l'air de rien._  
- Aussi bien que possible...  
- C'est-à-dire ?_  
- _Et bien ma mère s'est révélée plutôt neutre. Même pas un peu épatée... Ca m'a surpris.  
- Je te l'ai toujours dit : ta mère a toujours su pour nous deux. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas étonnée comme tu le croyais._

Hyde n'était pas dupe. Certes, il avait toujours passé du temps avec Tetsu... Donc leurs parents respectifs les connaîssaient. Mais la mère de son bassiste était une femme intuitive et observatrice, plus encore que son fils... il avait toujours été convaincu qu'elle les avait percé à jour. Dans ce cas, effectivement, elle avait dû contenir sa surprise. _  
- Je pense que tu as raison...  
- Bien sûr. Elle est loin d'être idiote. Mais ça se passera bien, Nakamaru-kun est gentil... _dit-il, devançant les doutes de Tetsu._  
- Hm... J'ai peur que ma soeur aînée ne lui rende pas la tâche si évidente... _fit pensivement le leader._  
- Ayumi-chan ? Disons qu'elle est un peu comme toi... C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne laissera rien passer.  
- Merci, sympa j'apprécie, _fit Tetsu, faussement vexé.

Néanmoins, Hyde le connaîssait assez pour deviner que Tetsu avec bien plus d'appréhension qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer... Et là, il hésita sur la conduite à adopter. En temps normal, il l'aurait réconforté de son mieux, mieux... Et ses nouvelles résolutions, alors ? Elles tenaient en quelques mots : arrêter de se reposer sur Tetsu. Avant, ça ne dérangeait pas. Rien d'anormal au fait de se téléphoner à 3h du matin juste parce qu'on s'ennuie, de passer ses soirées ensemble, de débarquer chez l'autre à l'improviste... Même lorsque tout avait pris fin entre eux, c'était resté ainsi. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguité et pas de tierce personne à prendre en compte. Aujourd'hui, Tetsu avait Nakamaru. Depuis ces quelques mois, Hyde et lui avaient cessé toutes ces choses, de façon tout à fait naturelle... Néanmoins, l'une d'elle eprsistait : Hyde continuait à solliciter Tetsu, à se reposer sur lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui aussi... Et il avait comme le sentiment que ce n'était pas très bien. Il oubliait cependant que ni Tetsu ni Nakamaru ne lui avaient fait la moindre remarque à ce propos. Dans son esprit, maintenant que le bassiste avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime comme il le mérite, qui puisse à son tour le soutenir, autant se faire discret, non ? C'est en partie pour cela que Hyde s'était récemment pris en main et avait stoppé ses bêtises... Pour ne pas obliger Tetsu à intervenir. Néanmoins, que pouvait-il y avoir de mal à le rassurer, lorsqu'il en avait besoin, se dit Hyde ? C'est le rôle de tout ami, non ? Un peu hésitant, mais se promettant de ne plus jamais l'accaparer, il se leva et alla pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort :_  
- Allez, ne flippe pas comme ça.  
- J'ai pas voulu le montrer devant lui, mais bon ça m'angoisse un peu... _confia Tetsu, appréciant l'attention._  
- Ben c'est normal. Tu t'es toujours soucié des opinions de ceux que tu aimes. Alors c'est normal que tu veuilles éviter une mésentente entre ces personnes. Mais je te fais confiance. Quand ils verront à quel point ce bon Tet-chan est accro, impossible de s'y opposer...  
- Merci, t'es gentil.  
- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une découverte ! Je suis toujours gentil ! _S'écria Hyde avec exagération._  
- Bien sûr..._

Vu le ton, Hyde y croyait moyennement. Il joua l'homme vexé et alla se reconcentrer sur sa nourriture... Tetsu se dit qu'il ne faisait pas bon être sandwich, entre ses mains... Lorsque le petit chanteur eût terminé, il constata que Tetsu avait cette expression typique du type qui est devant un problème de maths, et qui va bientôt s'arracher les cheveux pour ne serait-ce que savoir par où commencer..._  
- C'est pas tout ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._  
- Hm ? Nan, c'est rien.  
- Allez accouche, de toute façon tu lâcheras le morceau. Fais-nous gagner du temps.  
- J'ai l'impression que Yuichi me cache un truc... _avoua Tetsu au bout d'un moment._  
- Un truc du genre... Un amant dans le placard ? _Fit Hyde avec une grimace si exagérée et un ton si comique, que Tetsu éclata de rire aussitôt._  
- T'es con ! _Lâcha-t-il en riant. _Mais non, pas de ce genre là... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le tracasse et je ne sais pas quoi, _avoua-t-il, redevenant sérieux._  
- Ben peut-être le fait te voir ta famille, tout bêtement...  
- Oui, aussi, mais y a pas que ça.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas ? Ce serait encore le plus simple.  
- J'ai essayé, mais il jure qu'il n'y a rien. Pourtant je le sens...  
- Oui, mais tu sais bien que tu as tendance à être parano... _le taquina Hyde._  
- Même pas vrai._

Mais comme il souriait, il se trahissait tout seul. Il se trouva un peu bête, de se fonder sur une simple impression, un ressenti pas très net en plus... Il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber, préférant se remettre au boulot sans tarder.


	46. Des étoiles

**T'es dure avec moi Museelo XD (bon si je vais me faire flageller avec des orties en place publique, ça va, je suis pardonnée ? XD)**

**Et voilà un tit chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaîra. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, comme je voulais quelque chose de précis, que j'avais bien en tête... Au final, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, Tetsu était juste un peu fatigué. Toute la journée à lire des tonnes de paperasses, à regarder des tas de photos, sélectionner les documents, comparer... C'était presque aussi crevant qu'une répétition, tout ça. Mais ils avaient bien avancé, avec Hyde. Le chanteur s'était montré très motivé, il avait son avis sur tout, son enthousiasme avait été constant du matin jusqu'au soir. Vraiment, Tetsu était ravi. Hyde semblait remonter la pente, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Bon, il s'était retenu toute la journée de lui poser quelques questions sur un certain chanteur un peu plus jeune qu'eux et avec qui apparement, il était reparti sur de bonnes bases... Hyde l'avait juste prévenu que tout était bon maintenant et même s'il avait bien envie d'en savoir davantage, Tetsu s'était dit que Hyde en parlerait bien de lui-même, s'il en avait envie. Autant ne pas s'en mêler... En attendant, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant. 21h, rien que ça... Il n'avait même pas mangé et une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait quand même assez faim. Le frugal repas du midi ne lui suffisait pas.

Nakamaru n'avait pas donné signe de vie aujourd'hui, débordé qu'il était... Tetsu s'attendait à ne pas le revoir avant quelques jours, comme le jeune chanteur rentrait tard chez lui pour repartir à l'aube... Il eût une petite pensée (bon, une grosse pensée) pour lui, en espérant qu'il trouve le temps de se reposer tout de même. Comme il avait vraiment envie de manger mais qu'il n'avait pas la force de cuisiner quoi que ce soit, il décida de resortir pour aller au premier combini du coin, s'acheter de quoi se nourrir décemment. Ressortir dans ce froid que Tetdsu qualifiait de polaire fut un exploi. Mais quand on a faim... Et puis ça le réveilla d'un coup, de bouger ainsi. Le bassiste se dépêcha de choisir deux ou trois choses rapidement, en profitant pour en prendre le plus possible, de façon à pouvoir être tranquilles deux ou trois jours durant... Il était en train de se débattre avec ses sacs sur le trottoir devant l'épicerie, lorsqu'une voix familière provenant de derrière lui, l'interpella :

_Bonsoir, vous !_

_Yuichi ?! _S'étonna-t-il. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

_Je suis passé chez toi mais comme tu n'y étais pas, je me suis dis que tu travaillais encore... Alors je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi..._

_J'ai eu de la chance que tu m'aperçoives, alors._

_Oui... quoique je suis vraiment crevé, alors je risque de sombrer assez vite..._

_Pas grave, j'adore dormir avec toi, _sourit Tetsu.

Nakamaru se dit aussitôt qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Un sourire pareil après une journée des plus crevantes... Ca, ça remontait le moral. Ca lui donnait envie de sourire aussi, même si c'était un peu idiot... La vue de Tetsu lui réchauffait toujours le coeur, de toute façon. C'était comme ça, ça ne s'expliquait pas, et Nakamaru ne se lassait absolument pas de cette délicieuse sensation. Il regretta juste de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer en bonne et due forme ici même. Il s'autorisa un clin d'oeil complice à son amant, puis il lui prit l'un de ses sacs pour l'aider, et il l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui... Tandis que Tetsu rangeait certains de ses achats et en gardait d'autres sur la table pour les manger aussitôt, Nakamaru était appuyé contre le mur, et ses yeux se fermaient presque tous seuls...

_Tu es vraiment fatigué, toi..._ remarqua Tetsu en cachant tant bien que mal les étoiles qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux, à cette vue des plus adorables.

_Là, ça va mieux..._ fit Nakamaru en s'étirant. _Le froid m'a un peu réveillé. Mais j'avoue que le rythme de ces jours-ci est plutôt intense._

_Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant... C'est à la fin de la semaine, que tu commences à enregistrer l'album ?_

_Oui... Mais ce sera plus reposant, niveau horaires. Ah et la semaine prochaine, je pars à Okinawa pour tourner l'émission_, se rappela-t-il.

_Je note... Bon, ça te dit de manger en regardant un film débile ?_

_Oh oui, c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas..._

_Je suis désolé... _fit Tetsu en souriant d'un air gêné. _Ca fait un peu 'vieux couple'... Il faudrait qu'on sorte plus, je suppose._

A cet instant précis, il s'en fallut de peu pour que Nakamaru ne fonde pas littéralement sur place. Voir Tetsu dire ça avec une telle bouille, c'était vraiment adorable... Il se comportait vraiment comme un adolescent, parfois. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude d'avoir une relation stable... 'normale', en somme... Enfin dans le sens de durable et de posée. Du coup, il ignorait certaines choses qui paraîssaient basiques à d'autres... Mais Nakamaru, au-delà de ça, voyait surtout les efforts fournis par Tetsu. Et cela, il appréciait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'approuvait pas le bassiste. Ce n'était pas la seule raison, fit une moitié de son esprit. Il y avait aussi cette idée un peu bizarre certes, qu'ici, c'était 'la maison'. Comme chez lui-même d'ailleurs, peu importe chez lequel des deux ils étaient. Ils étaient en sécurité entre les 4 murs, à l'abri... Dehors... Qui sait ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il avait beau avoir fait des efforts pour ne plus y penser... Cette histoire de photos continuait à faire réfléchir Nakamaru, tout de même... Etait-ce bien prudent de sortir tous les deux ? De sortir dès maintenant ?

_Ca me va. Je suis loin d'être aussi fêtard que tu sembles le penser... Et en ce moment, j'ai surtout besoin de calme, _le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

_N'empêche, on se fera un restau', ce week end ? Si tu peux bien sûr..._

_Au même endroit que la dernière fois ? _Demanda Nakamaru, qui ne se voyait pas dire non.

_Oui, si tu veux_

_Oh oui. On y est si tranquilles..._

Soulagement. Là où Tetsu l'avait emmené... Sa surprise, l'autre fois... C'était parfait. Là-bas, ils étaient suffisement hors d'atteinte. Là, d'accord. Là, ils pouvaient y aller et passer une bonne soirée dehors, tout en étant eux-mêmes. Le soulagement passé, l'enthousiasme l'emporta réellement. Nakamaru était bien content, du coup... même s'il savait bien que penser ainsi n'était pas la solution. Avoir peur de tout comme ça... Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? C'était en quelque sorte, reculer pour mieux sauter, de penser ainsi...

_T'es vieux avant l'âge, toi ! _Le charria Tetsu, en le voyant si content d'être tranquille.

_C'est malin, _fit Nakamaru en haussant les épaules.

Et puis Tetsu mis un film quelconque en route et il mangea, à la grande satisfaction de Nakamaru qui avait de moins en moins à devoir se battre pour le nourrir. Tetsu semblait avoir pris conscience du fait que sa santé était primordiale. Et puis lui qui voulait toujours être dans les meilleures conditions possible pour travailler, il fallait bien être performant physiquement, pour pouvoir tenir la distance, non ? Le bassiste semblait avoir intégré tout cela. Son corps, pas tout à fait. Cette vilaine bronchite avait fait pas mal de dégâts et le moindre coup de froid lui donnait des douleurs vives à la gorge et l'affaiblissait aussitôt... Bien callé entre deux coussins sur le canapé, Nakaamru l'observait à son aise. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Tetsu remarqua :

_Tu t'endors, toi..._

_Hm ?... Non... Je suis juste bien. Il fait tellement chaud chez toi que ça me relaxe... Je suis tout détendu._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on te fait faire là-bas, pour que tu sois si mou le soir ?_ Plaisanta Tetsu en venant se blottir contre lui.

_Danser. J'ai dansé ce matin, ce midi, l'après-midi et ce soir. J'ai jamais autant dansé en une jourée, _gémit Nakamaru. _Et quand je ne dansais pas, je faisais du sport pour ne pas laisser refroidir les muscles..._

_Ils vont tout me l'abîmer ! _S'exclama Tetsu avec une mine tragique.

Nakamaru éclata d'un rire clair, que Tetsu aimait beaucoup. Ils regardèrent la fin du film, ensuite. Enfin... Disons qu'ils se tournaient vers l'écran si un cri ou un bruit plus fort que le ton ambiant les faisait réagir, mais sinon... Ce fut une soirée câlins, en fait. Tetsu ne pensait même pas à mal en plus (même si plus tard, il aurait du mal à le faire croire) : il voulait juste le détendre un peu et le déstresser... Ca a marché au-delà de toutes espérances, puisqu'il arriva un moment où le jeune homme ne fut plus si fatigué que ça... Un moment assez synchro et typique, où les yeux se mirent à briller et où les mains commencèrent à se perdre de plus en plus régulièrement sous les vêtements... Ca coïncida pile avec le générique de fin, d'ailleurs. Ce fut Tetsu qui se leva d'un bond et alla éteindre la télé. Planté au milieu du canapé et plus vraiment apte à penser à autre chose maintenant, Nakamaru le questionna, surpris par sa vivacité à se lever :

_Tu vas où ? Reviens par là... Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, sadique ?_

_C'est-à-dire que tu es vraiment fatigué... Et puis tu te lèves tôt demain, alors je pensais que tu..._

_Comme il est prévenant... Ca il fallait y penser avant_, se moqua Nakamaru.

_Ah mais je ne pensais à rien de ce genre..._

_Menteur ! _S'exclama Nakamaru en souriant.

_Même pas vrai..._

_Ben tiens._

Et puis il se leva et gagna la chambre, non sans un clin d'oeil qui acheva de faire griller les derniers neurones résistants de Tetsu. Il n'alla pas le rejoindre au pas de course parce que bon, ça aurait fait un peu trop... mais c'était l'idée. Et en plus, Nakamaru enlevait déjà son t-shirt, assis au bord du lit. De la provocation, voilà ce que c'était, ni plus ni moins ! Tetsu se perdit juste un instant dans la contemplation de son torse musclé, avant de se reprendre et de concrétiser son idée première. A savoir, un baiser assez brûlant au pauvre Nakamaru qui n'eût même pas le temps de réagir.

_Hé là ! A ce point là ?! _Plaisanta-t-il.

_C'est ta faute ! Il fallait rester habillé !_

_T usais très bien que je ne dors jamais en t-shirt... Je ne pensais pas..._

_Là, c'est toi qui ment, _fit Tetsu avec un sourire perfide.

Et puis de toute façon, le délai qui lui était imparti pour protester (à savoir deux secondes et demi dans le cas présent) étant largement dépassé... Et considérant aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se débattre... Nakamaru se retrouva vite allongé sur le lit, assailli par deux mains qui s'appliquaient à ne rien manquer de son torse, de ses bras... pour commencer. Et de fil en aiguille, les baisers se firent plus rapides et passionnés... Et lorsque Tetsu sentit ce souffle brûlant et haletant contre lui, il prit juste un instant pour le regarder avant d'aller plus loin. Juste voir ce moment qu'il aimait beaucoup aussi : Nakamaru qui le regardait avec tant de désir dans les yeux qu'il en sentait des frissons dans tout son corps... Nakamaru qui leva la tête pour s'approcher de son oreille.

_Tetsu..._

Une petite supplication timide, accompagnée par des rougeurs aux joues... Tetsu sourit doucement. Si l'une de ses mains caressait tendrement le visage de Nakamaru, l'autre descendit le long de son corps maintenant dévêtu. Partout où elle passait sur la peau du jeune homme, celle-ci le brûlait. C'était aussi ce moment particulier, juste avant... Ce moment où l'on pourrait presque crier ou supplier pour que les choses aillent plus vite, mais l'on sait bien que c'est parce que l'autre prend son temps, que c'est si parfait. Encore plus si cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas eu un moment comme celui-là. Avec toujours cette précaution dont il ne se départissait jamais, Tetsu le prépara du mieux qu'il put, faisant oublier de désagréables sensations avec quelques baisers sur le front ou près de l'oreille en même temps... Et puis Nakamaru alla chercher cette main qui était près de sa joue, et il mêla ses doigts aux siens, comme pour signaler qu'il était prêt... Il se sentit pénétré en même temps que les lèvres du bassiste se posèrent sur les siennes avec tendresse... Tout son corps s'embrasa à ce moment là, grâce à ces deux sensations simultanées. Ca valait la peine d'avoir eu quelques jours passés à se voir peu, si les retrouvailles étaient ainsi... Il enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son amant, ses bras firent de même dans le haut de son dos... Parfois, elles remontaient vers ses cheveux... D'autre fois elles se laissaient glisser le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux des reins... Tetsu en perdait la tête, tellement c'était doux et excitant à la fois... Mais malgré tout, ses vas et viens restèrent d'une lenteur par moment insoutenable pour Nakamaru... Comme s'il voulait prendre son temps, tout vivre au ralenti et faire durer...

Néanmoins, il ne put ignorer bien longtemps les gémissements que Nakamaru ne parvenait plus à contenir... Il accéléra ses coups de rein, sentant qu'il approchait, ce moment où Nakamaru n'aurait plus assez d'esprit pour se retenir et où il s'exprimerait pleinement... Avant cela, le jeune homme ne voulut pas rester en reste. Il fit un effort pour décoller son corps brûlant du matelas et ainsi à l'aide de ses jambes comme de ses bras, il se serra encore plus contre Tetsu, comme s'il ne voulait plus laisser le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps. Il allait et venait au gré de ses coups de rein, se sentant partir à chaque fois un peu plus... D'autant plus qu'à un moment, son attention quitta le visage du bassiste et le plafond attira son attention. Tous ces autocollants fluorescents représentants des étoiles, des planètes... Ce véritable planétarium... Comme chez lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué ! Depuis quand était-ce là ? Comme dans sa chambre... il y avait donc le même plafond chez Tetsu, maintenant. C'était... Impossible à décrire avec des mots. Outre la seule beauté de cela, c'était aussi tellement fort... Avoir ça en commun avec Tetsu -une chose de plus-, c'était magique... Il ne s'en aperçut même pas, lorsqu'une larme discrète roula le long de sa joue et termina sa course dans son cou. Tetsu s'en aperçut et il comprit ce qu'il regardait. En souriant, il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, Nakamaru sentant comem des décharges dans tout son corps. Et puis Tetsu s'allongea à côté de lui, toujours sa main dans la sienne.

_C'est magnifique... _articula faiblement le chanteur, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_Oui... Et puis même si je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le faire, ça me fait une excuse pour penser à toi à chaque fois que je dors seul ici... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir quand tu n'es pas là..._ avoua le bassiste en déposant un petit baiser sur sa main.

Disparue, la fatigue. Ou plutôt, était-ce le fait que Nakamaru était totalement incapable de fermer les yeux ? Son regard passait du plafond qui semblait être plus beau encore que chez lui... à Tetsu, même s'il ne faisait que le deviner, dans le noir... C'était à se demander si c'était possible, d'être à ce point heureux ?


	47. Choisir

**Retour sur un autre aspect de la fic... et puis on va faire bouger les choses un peu, dans ce chapitre un peu plus long :)**

Les jours s'écoulèrent à une vitesse presque grisante, tant le temps semblait filer... Si Tetsu préparait activement la prochaine tournée avec ses camarades, Nakamaru enregistrait l'album avec les siens. Bref, tout le monde avait largement de quoi s'occuper. A tel point qu'il était compliqué de se voir, en ce moment. Nakamaru était si fatigué le soir, qu'il rentrait chez lui directement... Et pour Tetsu, c'était à peu près la même chose. Ils réussissaient parfois à se libérer pour le déjeuner, mais le dîner le week end avait dû être annulé par le jeune homme... Une vie de dingue, mais qu'ils aimaient. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Pas encore. Ces derniers jours, il y a avait eu quelques accrochages entre eux, mais rien de bien notable selon Tetsu. Des choses qui se produisent lorsque l'on est fatigué et sous pression... Tetsu nota pour lui-même que c'était quand même la première fois que ça leur arrivait. Mais il s'était dit en souriant qu'une relation sans heurts, c'était louche.

De toute façon ce matin là, le plus stressé de tout ce joli monde n'était pas celui que l'on pensait. Profitant d'une pause, un certain jeune homme s'était absenté pour 'juste faire un tour', avait-il dit. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés récemment... Un simple jean et un pull lui donnaient une allure décontractée mais non dépourvue de style cependant... Et son visage était assez particulier. Vraiment pas ordinaire. Pour le moment, il reflétait surtout une panique du tonnerre, en fait. Il était accroupi au fin fond d'une rue situé à deux pas, bien tranquille, loin des bruits de la circulation et de la présence de ses camarades... Il serrait son portable entre ses mains comme s'il attendait quelque chose... Trois fois, il ouvrit le clapet et il commença à fouiller dans le répertoire. Trois fois, il le referma avant même d'oser appeler. Rien qu'à l'idée de le faire, il sentait déjà qu'il respirait plus rapidement. Et puis vous savez comment c'est, le stress. C'est curieux. Ca vous paralyse, vous réduit au QI d'un bulot... Et sans plus de raison que ça vous empêche d'agir, ça vous donne parfois une poussée d'adrénaline qui vous fait agir, au contraire. Vous savez que si vous vous arrêtez dans votre action, vous réfléchirez, vous angoisserez et vous ne le ferez pas jusqu'au bout. Alors, juste parce que l'espace d'une seconde, vous avez le courage ou l'inconscience suffisante pour agir, vous vous interdisez de penser. C'est exactement dans cet état d'esprit que subitement, Kame se leva, ouvrit le clapet -4ème fois-, et il appela. Après tout il n'allait pas se faire manger, et puis... Il était temps d'être un peu adulte.

_Oui, allo ?_

Combien de temps ?... Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Kame en oublia jusqu'à son prénom, sur l'instant. Il se retrouva avec un air parfaitement idiot sur le visage, droit comme un i dans la rue déserte. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la réconciliation... Mais par messages échangés. Et ça commençait à dater. Depuis, rien. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Alors Kame voulait booster le tout, faire repartir un dialogue, une relation, n'importe quoi. Juste pour être sûr que c'était bon. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que la voix de Hyde, ce simple _'allo'_, allait le bouleverser. C'était même un peu ridicule. L'amour-propre est une chose bien curieuse et puissante... C'est bel et bien lui qui empêcha Kame de rester muet comme une tombe :

_Salut... Ca va ?_

_Euh... Ouais ! A ceci près que je viens de m'exploser le pied dans une table, mais ouais !_

Hyde n'avoua pas qu'il s'était levé trop vite en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, d'où cette maladresse. Il était en plein briefing avec les autres, lorsque ça avait sonné. Tetsu n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait, mais en voyant la tête de Hyde devant son téléphone, il avait supposé que l'affaire était d'importance. Et puis une petite pause était méritée par tout le monde, ici. Aussi Hyde s'était-il isolé sur le parking, dans sa voiture. Bien qu'elle soit à l'arrêt, il appuyait machinalement sur la pédale pour s'occuper, ravivant ainsi la faible douleur de son pied. De son côté, il y avait du stress évidemment. Mais il était si content que sa décontraction pris le pas sur le reste. Souriant, il poursuivit :

_Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?_

_Bien... Submergé par le travail, mais ça va..._

_Je compatis. Je pense que Tet-chan cherche à me tuer, ces temps-ci. _

_A ce point ? _Fit Kame en souriant.

_Hm. Disons qu'on a pris du retard bêtement sur un point ou deux, mais bon ce n'est pas non plus très grave..._

_Je vois._

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi très cordialement durant 5 bonnes minutes environ. Franchement, Kame se sentait à peu près à l'aise maintenant. Bon, ce n'était pas pareil que de parler à quelqu'un comme Junno par exemple... quelqu'un avec qui il n'y avait jamais eu et n'y aurait sans doute jamais de malaise... Mais il commençait à donner forme au terme 'amis', qu'ils s'étaient fixés... Aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas avec Hyde. Ce dernier était moins détendu qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, cependant... Mais la bonne tournure que prenaient les choses le rendit confiant. Et puis Kame se rappela subitement de ses amis laissés en plan, en plein boulot. Tout en commençant à regagner le local, il reprit sur un ton plus vif :

_Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je te laisse, sinon les autres vont m'attendre..._

_Pareil pour moi. Dis... _commença Hyde, hésitant.

_Oui ?_

_Euh... Non, oublie._

_Mais si, _insista Kame tout en tournant au coin de la rue. _Vas-y, je t'écoute, je ne suis pas encore arrivé._

Hyde réglait son rétroviseur intérieur depuis dix minutes, avachit dans son siège. Il fallait donc prier pour qu'en reprenant sa voiture le soir, il ait la bonne idée de le remettre correctement en place... Parce que là, il faisait tout bonnement n'importe quoi. Il avait juste besoin de s'occuper. Sa main se posa ensuite sur le volant, comme s'il était prêt au départ. Ilf ronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il faisait bien d'agir ainsi... Et puis il se dit que Kame avait eu le cran d'appeler, alors autant ne pas être en reste. Sur un ton qu'il voulait assuré, il expliqua de façon assez neutre :

_Ben... Je te dois un verre. Alors si... si jamais..._

_Où et quand ? _Répondit Kame avec un enthousiasme pas prévu, et qui le gêna fortement.

_Ah ben moi qui avait préparé tout un truc pour te convaincre... _fit Hyde en souriant, un peu surpris.

_Ah pardon !_

_Je plaisante. 21h... Au même café que la dernière fois, tiens, comme ça on est sûrs de ne pas se planter, _fit Hyde sans trop y croire.

_Ok. J'y serai._

_Ah bon ?_

_Ben oui. Ca t'étonne ?_

_Non, mais... Juste que ce soir, _se rappella Hyde,_Tet-chan devait voir Nakamaru-kun et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient annulé, parce Nakamaru-kun pensait en avoir pour toute la nuit..._

Kame ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, gardant de justesse sa gaffe bien au chaud pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il comprenait bien que Nakamaru avait menti. Ce soir, c'était justement l'un des rares soirs où, sauf incident imprévu, ils pourraient sortir à une heure décente... Nakamaru le savait parfaitement bien, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi avait-il dit à Tetsu qu'il n'était pas libre, alors ? Ca, encore... Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'un prétexte ? Ca sentait assez mauvais, un coup pareil... Surtout si on considérait le fait que Nakamaru était assez irritable ces derniers jours, chose qui était mise sur le compte de la fatigue jusque là. Décidant d'y penser plus tard, Kame voulut ne pas alarmer Hyde. Etonnant comme lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, il perd vite ses moyens... Alors que pour couvrir Nakamaru, il n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_Ben... Je sais pas, on n'est pas obligés de travailler tout le temps tous ensemble non plus..._

_Oublie ça, j'aurais mal compris, _fit Hyde en souriant._ A ce soir alors ? Enfin si tu peux._

_Oui oui, à tout à l'heure._

Kame avait mis tant d'ardeur à ne pas gaffer, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé. Il venait... D'accepter un verre avec Hyde, là ? Ah zut... N'était-ce pas un peu... risqué ? Il secoua la tête : mais non, c'était voir le mal partout. Un verre entre amis, quoi de plus normal ? Bien sûr, le dernier leur avait coûté cher... Mais la situation était différente, maintenant. Tout se passerait très bien, à n'en pas douter. De son côté, Hyde était réellement ravi. La perspective de voir que tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie pouvait s'arranger, ça le réjouissait grandement... bon, il y aurait encore des choses à faire, c'est sûr... Mais ça s'annonçait bien. C'est complètement perdu dans ses pensées et inexpliquablement euphorique, qu'il rentra dans la salle où Yukki l'informa aussitôt :

_Ah... Te presse pas, Ken-chan est parti faire un tour..._

_Ok... _répondit-il juste par réflexe.

_Ca va ? _

_Hm ? _

_Je te demande si ça va,_ insista Yukki.

_Où ça ? _Demanda bêtement le chanteur, n'ayant toujours rien écouté.

_Ahhhh tu me rends fou quand tu es dans la lune comme ça !_

Tetsu arriva à son tour au beau milieu de cette scène, les bras plein de dossiers et mort de rire. Voir Yukki perdre son calme était tellement rare que c'était un évènement. Quand il aperçut Hyde qui regardait par la fenêtre, son portable encore en main et un imperceptible sourire sur le visage... Tetsu était pratiquement sûr de savoir de quoi il retournait. Jubilant presque, il colla ses dossiers à Yukki qui vacilla presque sous le poids, et alla s'approcher de Hyde comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêterait à faire une bonne blague :

_Tu as l'air bien content... quelque chose t'est arrivé ?_

_Hm ? Non, rien de particulier... _rétorqua Hyde en baissant la tête.

_Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas... _chantonna presque Tetsu.

_Tu te fais des idées, je te dis._

_Sans doute... Et sinon, J'ai essayé d'appeler Kamenashi-kun, là... pour lui demander un truc, mais ça sonne occupé... Je crois que tu as dû mal raccrocher ton téléphone._

_Ah bon ? Mince !..._

Au moment même où Hyde baissa la tête vers le téléphone en question pour voir, il se mordit la lèvre et devint immédiatement écarlate. Piégé comme un débutant. Pas plus de téléphone mal raccroché que d'ours polaire en Afrique, oui ! Ce curieux de Tetsu avait encore trouvé le truc... Il entendit juste le rire inimitable du bassiste derrière lui, et sa voix qui articulait : _« je t'ai eu ! »_. Il n'eut même pas envie de lui courir après pour lui faire payer l'affront... Il se contenta de soupirer... et de venir en aide à un Yukki qui commençait à perdre patience et qui aurait aimé qu'on lui indique le chemin vers la sortie la plus proche.

Ce même jour, l'après-midi tirait sur sa fin lorsqu'un jeune homme toqua à la porte de son patron, une boule dans la gorge. Il avait été 'convoqué' en quelque sorte. Il était venu à l'heure, en avance même. Et seul, comme on le lui avait signifié. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte ? A quelle sauce Johnny-san allait-il le manger ? Le dernier incident n'avait connu qu'une résolution de principe... Il savait bien que l'affaire n'était pas terminée. Il voyait le regard soucieux que Johnny posait sur lui, les fois où ils s'étaient croisés ici. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres. D'autres photos. Là encore, rien de compromettant... Mais elles existaient. On s'intéressait à eux. Il avait juste obtenu le sursis nécessaire, celui qui lui avait fait passer des jours merveilleux avec Tetsu... Jours qui paraîssaient s'éloigner à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Maintenant qu'il était introduit dans le bureau, il ne pouvait se départir de son intuition. Quelque chose en lui, allez savoir pourquoi, savait que lorsqu'il quitterait ce bureau tout à l'heure, il ne serait plus le même. Il ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point.

_Nakamaru-kun, dis-moi... C'est au sujet de ces photos._

L'introduction de Johnny, après les formalités d'usage, fut douce dans le ton, brutale dans les termes. Droit au but. Nakamaru eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il mettait tout en oeuvre pour continuer à le regarder en face et ne pas flancher. Sa voix résonna comme un murmure, alors que Johnny avait joint ses mains sous son menton :

_Oui..._

_Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou, car je n'ai rien d'autre que mon intuition comme argument, _fit le vieil homme en regardant dans le vide. _Ca et le fait que je t'ai connu tout jeune... Je pense donc en savoir pas mal sur toi... Sur tes réactions, au moins._

_Oui, sans doute... _acquiesça Nakamaru automatiquement, presque indifférent.

_Nakamaru-kun, tu respires la joie de vivre. C'est ta personnalité. Tu es joyeux, farceur, bruyant... Pour autant, il n'est pas dans ta nature d'être pleinement heureux. Tu es joyeux, mais pas forcément heureux, c'est différent. Pourtant, tu l'es depuis plusieurs mois... Tu es si heureux que ça fait plaisir de voir cela, _fit-il avec un demi sourire. _Je ne voulais pas t'en demander la raison, puisqu'elle ne me regarde absolument pas... Et ton travail ne s'en est jamais vu affecté..._

_Excusez-moi... _articula Nakamaru d'une voix tremblante comme il sentait venir l'inévitable. _Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

Johnnu remonta ses mains de son menton à devant sa bouche. Il plissa les yeux. Il devait soigneusement choisir ses termes pour parvenir à ses fins avec diplomatie. Pour comprendre... et se faire comprendre. Nul doute qu'intuitif comme il l'était, Nakamaru avait déjà compris... Il fallait aller au fond du problème, une fois pour toutes. Ces photos n'étaient rien, finalement. Rien qui ne puisse être étouffé. Mais elles pouvaient aussi être un prélude à ce qui se passerait si jamais... Johnny ne voulait même pas évoquer cette hypothèse.

_Et bien... Je trouve étonnant que ton attitude si épanouie coïncide avec... Ces photos... _dit-il prudemment. _Et que tu m'aies paru au bord des larmes, lorsque nous avons parlé de cela. Si tu n'avais rien eu à te reprocher, tu aurais ri, ou bien tu te serais fâché. Tu n'aurais pas eu peur._

_Je..._

_Nakamaru-kun, je vais te poser une question, une seule. Et la réponse ne sortira pas d'ici. _

Nous y voilà. Maintenant, Nakamaru avait vraiment la sensation d'être sur le banc des accusés. Aucun Jin pour le défendre. Aucun Koki pour venir à son secours. Le regard amical de Ueda lui manquait... Il était seul. Seul pour décider. _'Tu n'aurais pas eu peur'_, avait dit Johnny-san à l'instant. Le vieil homme n'était pas dupe, et la réaction de Nakamaru à ce moment là, avait dû être plus équivoque que n'importe quel aveu. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? La question qui allait lui être posée, il en voyait plus ou moins la teneur. La réponse déterminerait son choix. Mentir ou dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas que cela, ce n'était pas au si simple... Mais au final, si, cela se résumait ainsi.

_Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

La question qu'il devinait pourtant, arrêta son coeur un bref instant. Il n'y avait pourtant ni jugement ni accusation, là-dedans. Mais Nakamaru sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds... Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Il ne put rien répondre, au final. Mais son visage tourné vers le sol et ses épaules qui tremblaient eurent leur effet chez Johnny.

_Nakamaru-kun... _reprit-il d'une voix presque paternelle. _Tu t'es bien débrouillé, ces derniers temps. Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un d'aussi prudent et réservé que toi. Côté travail, tu n'as fait que progresser. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à sévir... Tu connais les règles._

_Oui... Je vous prie de m'excuser, _murmura Nakamaru en s'inclinant comme un robot le ferait.

_Par ailleurs, supposons... _commença l'homem en regardant ailleurs. _Je dis bien : supposons, que je te couvre. Pour une raison que tu me permettras de garder pour moi. Je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je désire. Contre la presse, arrivé à un certain stade, on ne peut rien y faire... Si jamais ce doit devenir un problème... Inutile de te rappeler le calvaire vécu par Kamenashi-kun..._

_Non... _murmura Nakamaru qui ne distinguait plus rien maintenant, le brouillard semblant se lever devant ses yeux.

_Je ne souhaite pas que tu vives la même chose. Pardonne-moi, mais tu me sembles moins fort que lui. Et... tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire._

_Les autres... _fit-il en regardant le mur sans le voir.

_Oui, eux bien entendu. Mais Tetsu-san également. Combien ?... Plus de 15 ans de carrière... En péril pour... Une folie passagère ?_

Ces mots étaient insupportables à entendre. Nakamaru aurait cent fois préféré être giflé, plutôt que d'entendre une telle chose. Deux termes surtout. _'En péril'_. A cause de lui. C'est vrai. Tetsu avait construit tout cela de ses mains... C'était sa vie... Et lui, en gamin effronté et puéril, il mettait tout en danger sans avoir pensé une seule fois à cela ? Que d'égoïsme... Nakamaru se trouvait si pitoyable qu'il dû serrer les poings pour ne pas craquer ici même... Et puis... _'folie passagère'_ ? Ca ne pouvait pas durer, alors ? Quel fou, d'y avoir cru... Croire que l'âge, le sexe, la situation, croire que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance... Que tant qu'on s'aime, tout va bien... Même dans les dessins animés, les personnages ne croyaient pas aussi facilement à ça. Comme un château de cartes sur lequel quelqu'un aurait donné une pichenette, le petit monde douillet et confortable de Nakamaru s'écroula en moins de 5 minutes. Toutes ses craintes, tout ce qu'il refusait désespérément d'admettre... Il était au pied du mur maintenant. Et Johnny avait raison sur au moins un point : par sa faute, Tetsu pouvait risquer quelque chose... Et cela, il ne le tolèrerait jamais.

_Je ne veux pas, _dit-il enfin.

_Je m'en doute. _

_Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Johnny après un instant.

_Oui._

_Y arriveras-tu ?_

_Oui._

_Alors je te fais confiance._


	48. La chose la plus difficile

**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que vous allez me tuer sur place ? :). Peut-être parce que je l'aurais bien cherché XD**

Lorsque Nakamaru quitta le bureau, il était dévasté. Non, plus que ça. Il sentit une boule se former incidieusement dans son estomac, et il dut fermement lutter pour éviter de pleurer. Maintenant, il fallait agir. Et tout de suite, pas un instant à perdre ! Chaque seconde prolongée ainsi ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il ne devait pas prendre le temps de la réflexion, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais la force de _le_ faire. Alors il fila presque en courant au parking souterrain. En tremblant, il sortit les clés de sa voiture et s'engouffra dedans. Il posa ses mains sur le volant et constata qu'il n'y voyait plus. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, il leur interdisait formellement de s'échapper... Mais elles n'attendaient qu'une seconde d'inattention de sa part. Il prit de grandes inspirations bruyantes... il souffla à chaque fois tout aussi fort. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la JE, il en avait vécu, des choses. Sa vie jusque là n'avait été faite que de défis, de plus ou moins grande importance. Danser, chanter, jouer la comédie, faire le showman, le beat-box... Certaines choses étaient faciles, comme par exemple animer des émissions. Bien que timide et stressé, il était naturellement doué pour la communication. Il excellait dans ce domaine. D'autres étaient plus dures. Il n'avait pas une voix exceptionnelle selon lui, il avait donc travaillé dur pour en faire quelque chose. Chaque jour, il fallait avoir la pêche même si on n'avait pas envie... Souvent au début, il rentrait épuisé chez ses parents, se lamentant, répétant qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup... Si aujourd'hui, malgré les doutes, tout cela paraîssait assez loin... Il gardait bien le souvenir de ces épreuves. Pourtant, aucune ne paraîssait recevable en comparaison de celle-ci. Ce qu'il allait faire d'ici deux minutes, c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Et il se devait de la faire bien. Pour ne pas laisser traîner les choses.

Il avait bien pensé à tout, depuis le temps. Et c'était l'impasse. En parler à Tetsu ? Le bassiste aurait pris les choses en main et de ça, il n'était pas question. Nakamaru savait parfaitement -et discuter avec Hyde et les autres le lui confirmait toujours un peu plus-, que Tetsu était du genre à monter au front tout seul pour éviter la fusillade aux autres, bien planqués dans les tranchés, eux. Sa vie avait toujours été ainsi. Et Nakamaru refusait fermement que les restrictions de son métier soient une nouvelle épreuve pour Tetsu. Et qu'il doive les résoudre. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Lui en parler aurait servi à quoi, d'ailleurs ? A rien. Partant de là, pas beaucoup de solutions restantes... Continuer comme avant ? Avec toujours le couteau sous la gorge, la peur qu'un jour, tout ça n'éclate ? Reculer pour mieux sauter, en somme ? Ca non plus, ce n'était pas possible. Et de toute façon, dans l'état où il était et après une telle conversation, Nakamaru ne voyait plus d'autre solution. Rageusement, il donna un coup dans le rétroviseur intérieur qui lui renvoyait son image, qu'il détestait déjà. Quand il se ressaisit, il s'aperçut qu'un faible goût de sang flottait dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il s'en était blessé... Allez. S'il attendait encore, il serait incapable de le faire. Ca irait. Il allait être convaincant, il se servirait au besoin de la dispute ridicule qu'ils avaient encore eu hier, ou même de n'importe quoi d'autre... Allez ! Il fouilla dans son répertoire et appela celui qu'il allait devoir forcer à le détester. Il allait falloir être excellent acteur. Il voulait presque que Tetsu ne décroche pas... Par téléphone en plus, se dit-il en souriant nerveusement ! Si ce n'était pas être le dernier des lâches, ça...

_Oui ?_

Le timbre grave et fatigué de Tetsu... Nakamaru ferma les yeux pour le savourer pleinement. Après cela, il ne s'adresserait plus à lui de façon si gentille. Bon sang... C'était plus dur que prévu... Rie nqu'entendre sa voix, c'était un supplice. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, impassible tout à coup. Ne pas penser. Réciter son texte sans se soucier des réponses. Après, il craquerait. Mais il ne fallait pas laisser à Tetsu un espoir, une chance, n'importe quoi qui le fasse douter de ses propos. Il devait tout anticiper.

_Tetsu ? _Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement, pour être sûr.

_Oui mon coeur ? Je t'entends mal... Attends, je bouge._

Cette gentille appellation arracha un frémissement à Nakamaru, du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque. Un instant, il voulut tout lui déballer et lui demander de trouver une solution. Mais il s'en empêcha aussitôt. Ce qui avait en partie, toujours fichu par terre les précédentes relations du bassiste, c'était aussi ça : tout gérer tout seul et ne jamais être épaulé. Là, Nakamaru pouvait faire ça pour lui : le protéger. C'était peut-être un peu vaniteux de sa part, mais il voulait essayer. Sans ça, il finirait par faire exactement le contraire : lui attirer des ennuis. Et encore une fois, il pensa à ses camarades, à Kame notamment... Hors de question que, par personne interposée, Kame revive son cauchemar par sa faute. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

_Ca y est... Je t'écoute_, annonça la voix de Tetsu.

_Tetsu... J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_Oui ? _

_Je... Voilà..._

Merde, ça ne sortait pas ! Comment ça aurait pu d'ailleurs, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot ? Tetsu comprit bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter les accents désespérés du jeune chanteur... Sur un ton très doux et encourageant, il murmura :

_Tu as un problème ?_

_Oui._

_Tu me fais peur, là..._ fit-il, avec un peu de stress dans la voix maintenant.

_Tetsu, _répéta Nakamaru en se faisant violence. _Tout ça est ridicule._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Tout. Enfin je veux dire... Où va-t-on, comme ça ?_

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ? _Demanda le bassiste qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

_Je te parle de toi et moi ! On n'aura pas la maison avec la barrière blanche ni l'anneau autour du doigt, alors ça sert à quoi ?! _

Tetsu aurait mis un doigt mouilél dans une prise, ça lui aurait sans doute fait la même décharge. Les mots... Vindicatifs et méchants... L'intonation... Inflexible et presque accusatrice... rie nde tout ça ne ressemblait à _son_ Yuichi. Cette discussion n'avait d'ores et déjà ni queue ni tête. Partie de rien... Pour arriver Dieu sait où. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Alors que Tetsu aurait dû minimiser les choses, tant ça semblait gros... Il se sentit inexplicablement paniqué, un peu comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait, au delà de la folie qui semblait s'être emparée de son amant.

_Mais... Ca n'a jamais fait partie de tes plans ! _s'étonna-t-il._Tu détestes ça autant que moi !_

_Oui et bien... _flancha Nakamaru. _J'ai le droit de changer d'avis... Je suis jeune, après tout._

_De quoi ? _Murmura Tetsu, comprenant l'allusion.

_Oui, il y a ça aussi. Ce n'est pas ta faute bien sûr, mais... On n'est pas de la même génération. _

_Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté... C'était même moi que ça gênait le plus, au début._

La voix de Tetsu semblait mourir dans sa gorge... Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour rendre cette phrase cohérente et audible. C'était... Même dans ses pires cauchemars, Nakamaru n'était pas aussi dur, aussi insensible... Certes ces derniers jours, leur relation n'était pas forcément au beau fixe. Mais quel couple ne connaît pas certains problèmes ? Tetsu ne s'en était pas plus alarmé que ça... Avait-elle été là, son erreur ? Lui qui d'habitude, savait toujours trouver une solution à tout problème... Là, il avait l'impression de ne sortir que des banalités. L'abattement et la réelle stupéfaction neutralisait tous ses arguments, ou même la colère qui aurait pu le prendre... Il pensait à plein de choses, et n'arrivait pas à les formuler. Nakamaru ne lui en laissait volontairement pas le temps.

_Il faut penser à l'avenir... Je suis très jeune... Il y a plein de choses que je veux connaître... Toi, tu penses à te caser et c'est normal, sûrement que j'aurai les mêmes aspirations quand j'aurais ton âge, _acheva-t-il en sentant son coeur partir en lambeaux._ Mais pas maintenant. Tu as vu ? On s'est rencontrés à l'automne et déjà... On habite presque ensemble, je suis censé voir ta famille et je..._

_Mais il faut le dire, si ça te fait peur ! _S'écria Tetsu. _Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, que je sache !_

_Mais même si je le dis, ça ne changera rien. On ne le fera pas, mais ça te rendra malheureux... _

_Mais non..._

_Mais si, _insista Nakamaru comme s'il voulait l'en convaincre, le prier de ne pas insister._ Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est passé par la tête Tetsu, mais on a été de vrais gosses. Tu as pensé à ton métier ?_

_Mon métier ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? _Demanda Tetsu, ahuri.

_Si tes fans savaient..._

_Mais je m'en fous ! _S'exclama le bassiste, en colère cette fois.

_Pas moi. Je refuse que ma famille apprenne ça par les jounaux._

_Alors dis-leur toi-même._

_Je ne veux pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu ne comprends donc pas ?_

La réalité frappa Tetsu comme la foudre, après cet échange virulant. Il y a dix minutes encore en voyant Nakamaru appeller, il avait sentit un large sourire s'étirer sur son visage... Il voulait même s'excuser de leurs disputes ridicules, l'emmener dîner quelque part pour repartir du bon pied... Pourquoi et comment, dix minutes à peine après, en étaient-ils là ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Vu de l'extérieur, ça devait être impossible. Mais réfléchir calmement était impossible. Impossible, parce que tandis qu'il blêmit et que la moiteur s'empara de ses mains, Tetsu articula d'une voix hachée :

_Tu... Tu es en train de... me quitter ?_

_Voilà._

_Attends une seconde,_ s'affola Tetsu. _Je reconnais que je suis loin d'être facile à vivre. Je reconnais aussi que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été évidents... Mais ta réaction est trop bizarre ! Tu ne me dis pas tout !_

_Tu aimerais que je te dise quoi ? _Fit le jeune homme, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes de plus. _C'est ainsi. Ca fait déjà un moment que je ressens ça, tu sais..._

_C'est faux !_

_Si tu veux le croire..._

_Tout ça n'aurait eu aucune importance si... tu m'aimais encore, pas vrai ? Donc j'en déduis..._

_Ne m'oblige pas à le dire._

_Je vois._

Nakamaru n'en pouvait physiquement plus. Il allait craquer, il s'en fallait d'un cheveu... De toute façon après tout ça, Tetsu ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner... Tant de méchanceté, c'était... Savoir qu'il pouvait faire une telle chose, c'était si infect qu'il en eu des nausées. Il prononça donc la seule phrase à peu près vraie du lot :

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça._

_Tu parles..._

_Tetsu, écoute-moi. Tu avais quel âge quand on s'est connu ? _

_Je venais d'avoir 38 ans, _répondit Tetsu machinalement.

_Tu as vécu 38 ans sans moi et tu ne t'en es pas plus mal porté... Tu vas certainement trouver quelqu'un de ton âge, plus libre de ses mouvements et plus apte à penser comme toi... Et tu verras comme tout ça te semblera..._

_Tu lis un papier là, ou bien... ? _L'interrompit le bassiste.

_Quoi ?_

_Ce genre de phrases stéréotypées... Tu aurais au moins pu dire ce que tu pensais vraiment, pas recopier les phrases d'un bouquin ! Ca sonne faux, tout ça ! Ce n'est pas toi._

_Ca ne va pas t'aider à passer à autre chose, si tu persistes à ne pas me croire... Tu vas voir. Tu vas reprendre le cours de ta vie, avec cette tournée et le reste. Et ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _Éclata Tetsu.

_Pourtant c'est la vérité._

Bien sûr que ça l'était. Un type si fantastique que Tetsu... Quelle influence aurait-il pu avoir dans sa vie ? Lui qui n'avait rien vu, rien vécu, qui était tout juste bon àrâler quand ça n'allait pas alors que Tetsu se coupait en quatre pour lui... Qu'il était le seul à faire avancer leur relation par grandes étapes... Que pouvait-il lui apporter, sinon des problèmes ?

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Nakamaru eut l'impression d'être... Il n'y avait même pas d'insultes assez grandes pour exprimer le dégoût qu'il se portait. Il restait convaincu d'avoir bien agi cependant. Mieux valait que Tetsu le déteste, ainsi il passerait plus vite à autre chose. Quelqu'un comme Tetsu ne resterait pas éternellement seul, voyons... S'il avait laissé entendre qu'un jour, peut-être... C'aurait été un faux semblant, un espoir entretenu inutilement, qui n'aurait fait que le blesser à la fin... Là, il avait soigneusement anéenti tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il avait dit des choses horribles qu'il ne pensait pas... Utilisé délibérément des points sensibles tels que l'âge par exemple, des choses dont il se moquait royalement, mais il savait que c'était une crainte de Tetsu... Se propre aptitude à appuyer là où ça pouvait faire mal l'étonna. Il ne se pensait pas capable d'être aussi cruel... Et parce qu'il avait choisi cette forme là, il se dégoûtait. C'était ce qui ferait que ça marcherait, mais c'était aussi ce qui était en train de le brûler de l'intérieur. Maintenant que tout était fini, qu'il n'avait plus à garder ses esprits pour être crédible... Il n'eut plus la force lutter. Il savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, la peine éclaterait. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir la gérer. Rien que d'imaginer que ce soir, il serait seul chez lui... Que plus jamais Tetsu n'y serait avec lui... Qu'il ne serait plus assis sur le canapé du salon du bassiste, à le regarder travailler sur son ordinateur... qu'il n'entendrait plus sa voix grave murmurer son prénom, ne sentirait plus ses mains sur lui...

Pendant ces quelques mois, il avait enmagasiné tant de souvenirs que sa tête en était remplie. Pourrait-il les oublier ? En tout cas, il ne fallait pas y penser. Ca aurait été insupportable. Il inspira un grand coup pour ravaler ses larmes naissantes, se débattant tant qu'il le put pour ne pas se laisser aller. Et ça marcha. Il fallait à tout prix s'occuper, sans quoi il le rappelerait et se jetterait à ses pieds pour le supplier de le pardonner. Et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors il mis le moteur en route et il roula, peu importe où. S'occuper. Trouver quelque chose à faire ou au pire, descendre toute la boîte de somnifères pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain qui il le savait, serait d'une douleur sans égale. Il fallait être attentif, car chaque seconde d'inattention de sa part faisait gagner du terrain aux larmes. Comme pris de frénésie, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, regardant plus les trottoirs que la route, juste pour accrocher son regard à quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'intriguant... Sans même mettre le clignotant, il bifurqua sur la droite et se gara à l'arrachée sans aucune raison. Il descendit et s'engouffra dans le premier magasin devant lui. Un magasin de meubles. Il erra dans les allées, regardant avec soin chaque meuble dont il n'avait absolument rien à foutre en fait... Le prix, la façon dont c'était fait... Et chaque pas devenait plus dur... Il respirait si fort et si rapidement que les gens dans le magasin devaient le croire en pleine crise d'asthme. Et c'est au détour d'un rayon que la destin, hasard ou coïncidence le prit en traître. A croire qu'on voulait lui faire payer. La radio que la magasin diffusait passait de la musique depuis 10 minutes qu'il était là, mais il ne l'entendait pas... Sauf que... Aux premières notes, il reconnut_ "ready steady go"_. Tant pis si on le reconnaissait ou s'il passait pour un malade, il fallait qu'il sorte avant le refrain, avant d'entendre les choeurs qu'il entendait déjà dans sa tête de toute façon... Pas assez rapide, la chanson le rattrapa. Et tout se passa en même temps. Ses larmes qui s'échapèrent avec violence, comme elles n'attendaient que ça depuis une éternité... La boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêcha de crier alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie... Le trou dans son estomac qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il devait se plier en deux pour se serrer le ventre, et que même ça, ça n'arrêterait pas la douleur... En quelques mois, -on aurait presque dit des jours d'ailleurs, tant le temps avait filé-, il avait connu son premier amour. Et sa première rupture, douloureuse au possible et par sa faute. Il savait qu'il souffrirait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit à ce point. Planté à l'entrée du magasin, à ignorer le caquetage insupportable d'une vendeuse inquiète en le voyant si pâle, il écoutait la musique qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir... Et sur le mur en face de la rue, une affiche publicitaire pour le concert au Dôme de L'Arc en juin prochain lui renvoyait l'image de ces 4 bonhommes... Bien qu'il ne voulait pas regarder tout à droite, à côté de Hyde, la silhouette qui souriait...

**Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça... Une rupture et les sensations ou attitudes qui vont avec... Il y a plus joyeux, je vous l'accorde :)**


	49. Choc

**Et bien entre ceux qui veulent me conduire au bûcher, ou plus simplement me tuer, puis les autres qui me boudent... J'me suis pas fait que des potes, avec le chapitre précédent , snif T_T. (les gens, vous faites peur vous savez T_T)**

**Sachan ? Je fais 1m74, ça ira pour le cercueil ? XD. Merci mademoiselle, tes deux dernières reviews m'ont énormément touchées, vraiment :)**

Debout dans la pièce dans laquelle il venait de passer sa journée à travailler et d'où encore une fois, il était le dernier à partir, Tetsu n'avait pas bougé depuis... Un bon moment sans doute. Des minutes, tout d'abord... Voire mêem des heures. En fait, il n'était même pas triste, en colère ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre... Il était surtout complètement sonné. Comme si un coup sur la tête l'avait un peu assomé et qu'il était incapable de se ressaisir, et d'agir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens même des mots prononcés par Nakamaru. Il sentait que c'était affreux, que ça allait le dévaster d'ici pas tard, que ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps... Mais pour l'instant, c'était le rien. Le vide, l'absence de réaction. Il se refusait même à vouloir comprendre, sentant que ça allait le dévaster. Machinalement, il éteignit les lumières et sortit après avoir bouclé le tout... Et il gagna sa voiture. Dans sa tête, il allait rentrer et Nakamaru l'attendrait sur le seuil de son appartement. Et il lui expliquerait tout calmement, de façon à ce qu'il comprenne. Une illusion à laquelle il s'accrochait fermement. Parce que si l'appartement était vide... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. En roulant, il était tellement absent qu'il grilla deux feux rouge et manqua de renverser un piéton. On aurait presque pu le croire drogué, tant le choc ne semblait pas passer. Comme si quelque chose dans sa tête bloquait, empêchant les rouages de la réflexion de fonctionner correctement.

Mais en rentrant, tard dans la soirée maintenant... Il n'y eut que le noir de l'appartement et le silence pour l'accueillir, après qu'il eût constaté que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il commençait à comprendre... Il aperçut sur la table de son salon, une petite clé. Il la prit et l'observa attentivement, incrédule. C'était celle de son appartement. Le double. Alors pour la première fois depuis le coup de fil, il réagit. Le boule coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'appeler, et de toute façon il savait bien qu'il n'y avait que lui ici. Son ventre se tordit de douleur lorsqu'il se rua dans la chambre en une seconde. Placards ouverts. Une moitié de penderie désertée et deux tiroirs complètement vides. Et au pied du lit, un carton. Avec toutes les affaires -un t-shirt, quelques cd et d'autres objets de ce type- qu'il laissait habituellement chez le jeune homme. Ce carton et ces tiroirs confirmèrent ce que son esprit avait désespérément bloqué jusque là : c'était fini. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un malentendu. C'était définitif. Et c'était l'horreur. Le chagrin fut tel à cet instant, que l'air lui manqua soudainement. Comme un noyé sortirait la tête hors de l'eau et happerait avec la bouche de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, il suffoquait presque. Et il ne se calma pas, bien au contraire. Ca piquait... La boule dans sa gorge parut moins grosse, il comprit pourquoi. Les larmes se mirent à couler même s'ils ne voulait pas. Avait-il déjà pleuré comme ça ? Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer... Son esprit lui intimait l'ordre de se calmer, mais ça ne suivait pas... Comment ça avait pu tourner ainsi ? Qu'avait-il pu dire ou faire -ou ne pas faire- pour en arriver là ? Où avait été son erreur ?

Il alla dans la salle de bain, et évidemment, il n'y trouva que ses propres affaires. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se le frotta à se l'écorcher... En relevant la tête, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé si vieux et si banal. Bien sûr. Nakamaru, une vingtaine d'années, mignon, gentil, drôle, avec toute la vie devant lui... Le décalage était impressionnant, tout à coup. Gigantesque. Lui, il apportait quoi, au juste ? Ses années, sa solitude, ses doutes, son incapacité à garder qui que ce soit près de lui... Nakamaru s'était lassé. Il ne l'aimait plus. Voire même... Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, si ça se trouvait. Tetsu refusait de le consédérer comme un menteur qui se serait joué de lui. Sans doute le jeune chanteur avait-il été sincère... Sans doute. Peut-être qu'il croyait réellement l'aimer, mais qu'il s'était trompé. Dans ce cas, il avait voulu arrêter les frais. Et lui, comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à un radeau de fortune, il y avait cru. On pouvait l'aimer. Nakamaru lui faisait du bien. Il lui donnait plein de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu lorsqu'il avait 20 ans, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de durable ni de stable, d'un point de vue affectif. Il avait changé, pour lui. Il avait fait des efforts considérables ! Parler de lui, demander de l'aide, avouer ses faiblesses... Avec Nakamaru, ça semblait même facile... Et ça avait servi à quoi ? A aujourd'hui, avoir envie de hurler et de remonter le temps, pour souhaiter ne jamais l'avoir connu. Tous ces souvenirs emmagasinés en quelques mois, ils ne feraient que du mal. C'est en considérant l'inflexibilité des mots et du ton de Nakamaru, qui ne laissaient guère de place au doute, que Tetsu comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Avec une dispute, on peut tempérer, arranger les choses. Avec une rupture, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer, non ? A quoi ça servirait, d'aller chez lui pour le supplier de le reprendre, lui promettre tout ce qu'il voudrait ? A rien. Il ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments.

Tout à coup, son reflet lui parut insupportable. Et son poing alla se fracasser violemment contre le miroir, dont certains morceaux tombèrent avec fracas dans le lavabo... Et le sang coula le long de son bras. Il avait mal... sans doute. Mais pas au bras. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, d'avoir à tout prix envie de taper sur quelque chose, tant la rage le submergeait. Et alors en regardant sa main puis le glace, il se fit peur. Il se connaîssait bien, il savait qu'il pouvait faire une connerie. Il avait peur de lui-même. Tremblant, il alla chercher son téléphone à la hâte. _Il_ sortait ce soir, il allait lui gâcher sa soirée... Mais il ne voulait pas rester seul. C'était urgent, il le savait. Et s'il en répondait pas, alors là...

_Oui, allo ?_

_...._

_Tet-chan ? Allo ?_

_Doiha-chan... _murmura-t-il, regrettant déjà de l'avoir appellé.

_Ca va pas ?_

_Doiha-chan... _souffla-t-il.

_Tet-chan,_ s'affola Hyde au son de sa voix, _qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un problème ?_

_Désolé... Ta soirée... _

_Laisse tomber, je viens de le raccompagner là, je suis libre. Je passe ?_

_N... Non..._

_Ok. J'arrive._

Ni une ni deux, Hyde, pourtant presque arrivé chez lui, bifurqua à la première occasion et enclencha la quatrième. Tetsu avait une voix beaucoup trop alarmante... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Un accident, peut-être ? Depuis qu'il était avec Nakamaru, Tetsu ne l'avait plus appelé s'il avait un souci. Forcément. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui comme avant. Le fait que là, il s'en remette à lui ne lui plaîsait guère, c'était plutôt mauvais signe... Mais en dépit de ses résolutions, Hyde était bien incapable de laisser un ami patauger tout seul s'il avait besoin de lui. Tetsu encore moins que les autres. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble, l'ascenseur ne voulant pas venir. Il constata que la porte était ouverte, et il entra sans cérémonie.

_Tet-chan, c'est moi ! J'entre !_

_Il ne fallait pas venir..._

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé, au juste ? Tetsu ne savait pas trop... Habitude ? Les bonnes vieilles habitudes qui revenaient ? Ou plutôt la peur de ce qu'on serait capable de faire, quand on sent que tout son équilibre est en train de s'effondrer ? Il l'avait appellé moins pour avoir de la compagnie et quelqu'un avec qui parler, que pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Et puis... Que lui restait-il, maintenant ? Le regard de Hyde se perdit avec effroi sur son visage ravagé par les larmes, cette peine incroyable qu'il lisait sur le visage d'habitude si joyeux du bassiste... Mais un léger bruit l'interpella davantage. Le sang qui, en tombant sur le carrelage, faisait un petit bruit à peine audible... En remontant le long du bras du bassiste, il s'écria :

_Ton bras, Tet-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!!_

_J'ai mal..._

_Je te crois ! _cria Hyde en se précipitant vers lui. _Tu pisses le sang ! Viens vite, il faut soigner ça ! _

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et entreprit de sortir le nécessaire pour le soigner. Plus de peur que de mal, fort heureusement. Si Tetsu pouvait bouger la main, c'était que les blessures étaient superficielles. Ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'en passer par un séjour à l'hôpital, une chance. Il respira un tout petit peu mieux. Juste un peu. La glace brisée ne lui avait pas échappé. Un accident ? Mais le visage de Tetsu, s'il exprimait bien la douleur, allait au-delà de cette blessure. Hyde comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui était en train d'anéantir son bassiste. Et il commença à angoisser. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et bien qu'il ait déjà vu Tetsu bouleversé, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. C'était effrayant.

_Il est parti... _murmura le bassiste, les yeux dans le vague.

_Qui ça ?_ demanda Hyde, ayant peur de comprendre.

_Il a dit... qu'il ne m'aimait pas..._

_Quoi ?! _s'écria Hyde en tirant sur le bandage qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer.

_Aïe !_

_Pardon ! Mais je ne comprends pas ! Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît._

Las, Tetsu lui raconta tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'une voix éteinte. Ce dont il se souvenait, du moins. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du début de la conversation ni de la fin... C'était flou. Comme s'il avait assisté à un monologue en spectateur, sans réellement y participer, impuissant qu'il était. Mais le dire... Ca donnait une dimension... Un côté réel. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les yeux de Hyde s'animèrent. Il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas l'interrompre. Et le dernier mot à peine lâché, Hyde bondit en criant :

_Mais... Mais je vais lui casser la gueule, moi, à ce..._

_Non... Reste..._ murmura Tetsu en le retenant par le bras.

_Je ne vais certainement pas le laisser te dire des horreurs pareilles sans bouger le petit doigt ! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal ! Il ne mesure même pas sa chance, ce..._

_Il a raison._

_De quoi ?! _fulmina le chanteur.

_Regarde-moi..._

_Oui. Et ?_

_Je suis si... plus vieux._

_Oui c'est un fait, et alors ?_ vociféra Hyde.

_Toi aussi, tu l'avais remarqué. Tu te souviens ?_

_Mais enfin Tet-chan, tu es plus âgé que lui, mais tu l'étais déjà quand vous vous êtes connus ! Ce n'est pas un scoop ! C'est pas un argument ça !_

_Il n'a pas dû le supporter... _murmura Tetsu d'une voix hachée. _C'est vrai, si on regarde... Il est jeune, il est drôle, intelligent, mignon..._

_Oui et toi tu es un vieux croulant, ennuyant, con et laid, c'est ça ? Ne me fais pas rire !_

_Je..._

A force de maîtrise, Hyde se calma. Crier ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à énerver davantage Tetsu. Il fallait se calmer. On n'a jamais rien résolu en perdant le contrôle. Mais à sa décharge, la vision de Tetsu si malheureux lui était insupportable. Il avait tant manoeuvré pour le voir heureux... Et ça avait marché au-delà de toute espérance. Lui et Nakamaru ne faisaient qu'un, c'était à peine croyable... Ca avait été si vite. Et plus dure était la chute, alors ? C'était tout bonnement inacceptable ! Surtout que c'était trop brutal, trop bizarre ! Se radoucissant, il se mis à genoux devant lui, s'efforçant de montrer qu'il pouvait en parler. Et d'abord, il ne voulait pas que Tetsu culpabilise.

_Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Tet-chan. Toi, _fit-il en détachant bien chaque mot tout ne le regardant dans les yeux, _tu es la personne la plus géniale que je connaisse. Tu es doué. Tout ce que tu touches, tu le réussis. Tu es persévérant, intransigeant, droit et juste.. Généreux et prévenant aussi. Tu as de l'humour. Tout le monde rêverait de connaître une personne telle que toi. Etre avec toi, ce n'est pas dur ou compliqué, c'est une bénédiction. Et lui, il l'avait compris. Il avait bien compris qui tu étais. Il t'a mieux compris que n'importe qui, en l'espace de quelques mois à peine..._

_Mais il ne m'aime pas._

_C'est ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Il n'a pas démenti._

_Tet-chan... Au lieu de rester ici à te morfondre, je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas parti le trouver... _

_Je ne peux pas... _fit Tetsu d'une voix tremblante.

_Pour quelle raison ?_

_Je... Ne peux pas aller le voir._

_Tet-chan, dis-moi ce qui t'en empêche, _demanda doucement Hyde.

_Je ne supporterai pas de m'entendre dire tout ça en face, _avoua Tetsu tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus belle. _Déjà, là, c'est... Ca me fait si mal, à chaque fois que j'y repense... Alors je ne veux pas le voir me dire ça, tu comprends ?..._

_Oui... _répondit Hyde, la gorge serrée.

Tetsu n'avait aucun sens des relations humaines. Il s'impliquait toujours énormément. Parfois trop. Jusqu'à en perdre la santé, comme dans son travail par exemple. Pas étonnant que là, il soit désorienté. Surtout qu'il était de ceux qui, un peu désabusés, ne comptaient plus trop sur leur vie privée... jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nakamaru dans son champ de vision. A la minute où Hyde partirait... A la seconde où il se retrouverait seul... Tetsu avait peur d'affronter ça. La solitude. Les jours qui se suivent et se ressemblent, les journées bien remplies mais les nuits désertes... _« Comme si je n'avais jamais existé »_, avait dit Nakamaru. Quelle blague ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait connu, il ne pouvait se faire à sa vie d'avant. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Soudain paniqué, il enchaîna avec frénésie :

_Parle-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Fais-moi penser à autre chose. Parle-moi de ton dîner !_

_Tet-chan... _murmura Hyde, pour qui la vision de son ami était une vraie douleur.

_Je t'en supplie... _implora Tetsu faiblement.

_Je... Ben... On a juste mangé ensemble et... _commença Hyde.

_Le restaurant ? _S'empressa de demander le bassiste.

_Un italien, pas loin de Shibuya, mais... Tet-chan, je t'en prie..._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, en voyant Tetsu se débattre ainsi. S'accrocher à ses paroles inutiles, à ce restaurant sans intérêt qu'il aurait voulut que Hyde lui décrive, juste pour passer les deux prochaines minutes... Pourquoi ça avait dû se passer de cette façon ? Tetsu ne méritait quand même pas de se faire encore lâcher ! Et certainement pas de cette façon ! Depuis quand Nakamaru était-il si lâche et mesquin ? Depuis quand Nakamaru ne l'aimait plus, alors que Hyde enviait cette lueur qui brillait dans le regard du jeune homme en présence de Tetsu ? C'était... anormal. Mais il s'arrêta de réfléchir lorsque les sanglots de Tetsu s'intensifièrent, malgré ses efforts pour se retenir. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui, une bras autour de ses épaules.

_C'est honteux, pas vrai ? _Hoqueta Tetsu. _Je ne devrai pas... me mettre dans cet état..._

_Y a pas de honte à ça..._

_Ca va s'arranger, hein ? _Demanda Tetsu en s'efforçant de sourire.

_Je... je l'espère._

_C'est juste... Il doit être à cran en ce moment... _continua-t-il comme s'il voulait s'en persuader.

_Sans doute..._

_Parce que Yuichi n'est pas du tout méchant, tu sais. Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi gentil que lui !_

_Merci ! _Fit Hyde avec un pauvre rire sans joie. _Je sais, Tet-chan..._

Et puis Hyde le berça presque, acquiesçant à tous ses dires, ces phrases auxquelles -il faut être honnête- il ne croyait pas beaucoup... Il l'écouta pleurer en déplorant de ne pouvoir rien y faire... sinon botter les fesses de Nakamaru à la première occasion. Et mettre 'ses relations' sur le coup. Il pouvait être 2h... ou 3h du matin quand Tetsu finit par s'endormir presque debout. Hyde le força à se réveiller momentanément pour aller l'allonger sur son lit... Et il attendit patiemment le jour, le réveil de Tetsu... et une amélioration.


	50. Réfléchir et trouver

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre oO. Pour trouver un fil conducteur, faire avancer les choses ni trop vite ni trop lentement... C'est la fatigue peut-être, mais j'ai lutté XD. **

_**Flash-Back (POV Ken) :**_

Il était facilement minuit passé, mais peu importait : Tetsu devait voir Ken illico. Il attrapa au vol le dernier métro et il se rendit jusqu'à chez son ami. Il occupait le second étage de la maison de ses parents, qui était située presque à l'extérieur de la ville. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant la rentrée. Elle forcerait Ken à déménager lorsqu'il irait à l'université. Il avait travaillé dur pour cela, et l'examen d'entrée relevait plus de la simple formalité qu'autre chose... Malgré ses supplications, Ken avait été tenté de le suivre... Mais ses parents avaient tranché pour lui : l'université. La musique, ce n'est pas sérieux. Arrivé devant la maison, Tetsu attrapa l'échelle qu'il savait être une fois sur deux planquée derrière une haie et il la posa contre le mur. Il y grimpa le plus silencieusement possible et par chance, il constata que la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Il l'enjamba et il arriva assez brutalement sur le lit situé juste en dessous. Enfin, plutôt sur la personne qui y reposait. Ken, tiré brutalement de son sommeil, fit un bond de surprise et il se jetta sur la lampe du bureau tout en hurlant à moitié. Il se retourna vivement en la brandissant.

_Ken-chan arrête, c'est moi ! Tetsu ! _Cria l'intéressé. _Pas de blagues !_

_Que... Tetsu, mais t'es malade ? _S'énerva Ken une fois qu'il l'eût reconnu. _Ca va pas de rentrer par la fenêtre comme ça, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Et j'aurais pu te faire mal !_

_Quand on était plus petits, je rentrais tout le temps comme ça... _Dit Tetsu en battant des paupières comme pour l'attendrir.

_Mon lit n'était pas situé sous la fenêtre à l'époque, andouille ! _Se désespéra Ken.

_J'avais oublié ce détail. Bon écoute, il faut absolument que je te raconte..._

_Ouais mais d'abord casses-toi de là, t'es pas léger._

_Ah oui pardon, _s'excusa Tetsu.

Il sauta hors du lit, tourna la chaise du bureau et l'approcha doucement, se rappelant que les parents de Ken dormaient à l'étage en-dessous. C'était miracle qu'il ne les ait pas encore réveillé, d'ailleurs... C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il conta à Ken les évènements de la soirée dans les moindres détails. Un peu déprimé, il était sorti dans un café... Et il avait trouvé ! Pour une fois dans la semaine qu'il ne cherchait pas, il avait trouvé son chanteur ! Bon techniquement non, il ne le tenait pas encore, puisque la personne en question n'était pas libre et n'avait pas l'air plus emballée que ça... Mais il arriverait à le convaincre, il le savait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation palpable, tandis qu'il avançait dans son récit. Le chanteur, c'était une étape de plus. Ca se concrétisait. Son projet prenait forme, lentement mais sûrement. Quand il eut terminé son récit, Ken s'alluma une cigarette et le regarda :

_Bon et bien de deux choses, l'une : soit tu as viré homo, soit ce type est une perle._

_Crétin ! Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'il a la prestance nécessaire que tout de suite... _s'offusqua Tetsu.

_Quand on a ta tête et ton look, on peut se poser la question... _le taquina Ken.

_Ken-chan, _l'ignora Tetsu, _il faut que tu vois Hyde-san. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi demain soir et que tu l'entendes !_

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu as des musiciens ? Moi, je ne suis qu'un architecte en devenir..._

_Ca n'a rien à voir ! Il faut que tu me donnes ton avis, tu as toujours eu un jugement sûr._

_Enfin, ce type est si génial que ça ?_

Ke nétait plutôt dubitatif. Enfin il l'aurait été avec n'importe qui... Mais Tetsu, ce n'était pas pareil. Il connaîssait sa bonne humeur permanente... Mais l'exagération n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout pour ce qui conçernait 'son projet'... alors il tendit l'oreille, plus attentif. Et Tetsu se figea sur sa chaise et répondit avec sérieux, en détachant bien chaque mot :

_Je t'assure Ken-chan, tu dois l'entendre._

_Bon, bon, je viendrai avec toi, si ça peut te faire taire... Au fait, il n'est pas libre, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre ?..._

_Il chantera, j'y veillerai, _assura Tetsu.

_Mais si ce garçon a déjà un groupe, tu n'y peux rien, _remarqua Ken en haussant les épaules.

_Il serait chanteur, je ne dis pas. Mais dans ce groupe où il est, il n'est que guitariste. C'est un gâchis énorme ! Je me dois de faire quelque chose ! _S'écria Tetsu avant de se raviser, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison.

_C'est ça, c'est ça... _soupira Ken._Tu vas libérer les chanteurs opprimés qui sommeillent en nous... Je plainds ce pauvre garçon... S'il est aussi timide que tu me l'as décris, il ne sait pas sur qui il est tombé..._

_Parfaitement ! Et je l'aurai ! Ce sera lui ou personne._

_Hola, on se calme ! C'est un homme, pas un chien. Tu l'auras s'il le veut._

_Oui, enfin au final, ça revient au même._

Ken abandonna la lutte en soupirant. Autant parler à un mur en espérant qu'il ait de la répartie... Tetsu était lancé et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce fameux Hyde allait avoir du mal à s'en défaire... Monter u ngroupe, il en rêvait depuis le lycée. Du simple amusement entre copains après les cours, c'était devenu si sérieux pour lui... A tel point qu'une fois son diplôme empoché et quitte à être en conflit avec sa famille, c'était tout décidé : il se consacrerait à ça. En plus de petits boulots pour pouvoir vivre, bien sûr...

Et Ken avait vécu cette scène là plusieurs fois, depuis qu'ils se connaîssaient. Quand Tetsu avait trouvé Sakura in extremis... Puis Yukki, à point nommé... Et pour lui-même, aussi. Quand il avait annoncé que oui, il était d'accord... Qu'il acceptait de le suivre, deux ans plus tard après que Tetsu se soit lancé là-dedans... Le bassiste, fou de joie, l'avait serré à l'étouffer quand il était revenu sur Osaka, abandonnant la fac du même coup. A chaque fois que quelque chose le passionnait ou lui faisait plaisir, il n'était plus tenable. C'était quand même ça, à la base, Tetsu : enthousiasme et détermination...

Alors là... Là qu'il le regardait jour après jour dépérir... On était même pas 20 ans plus tard, et les choses étaient différentes... Etait-ce parce que pour la première fois, la 'chose' qui l'enthousiasmait n'avait aucun lien avec le groupe ? Parce qu'il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose d'important, qu'il avait rempli le vide ?... Dans ce cas, il ne s'en remettrait pas facilement... Le bassiste était penché sur une pile de courrier, aborbé dans la lecture... ou alors il faisait semblant, car ses yeux bougeaient si peu qu'on pouvait se poser la question... Ken, assis entre Hyde et Yukki, ne savait plus que faire. Ils regardaient tous la même personne, et aucun d'entre eux ne savait sur quel pied danser. Ken ne voyait plus tellement la trace de son ami d'enfance, blagueur et volontaire, là. Et ça l'attristait beaucoup. Il aurait aimé le voir d'un coup s'enflammer pour quelque chose... Le voir débarquer avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête et se perdre dans un flot de paroles incohérentes... Avant, ça le sâoulait parfois... Maintenant, Ken désirait revoir cela.

_Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, hein ? _Avait-il discrètement demandé à Yukki, en continuant à observer son leader de loin.

_Malheureusement, je ne crois pas... _avait répondu le batteur, aussi attristé que lui.

Les jours passèrent... Et Hyde trouvait de plus en plus difficile de la chercher, cette amélioration qu'il avait espéré. On était déjà à mi-mars... Et rien. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce soir où Hyde s'était rendu à la hâte chez son meilleur ami, alerté par le ton de sa voix... Ou plutôt si, les choses avaient changé. De là à y voir un mieux... Maintenant, le bassiste ne pleurait plus, ne niait plus, ne demandait plus rien... Il ne disait plus rien. Il s'emmurait dans un silence douloureux. Ils devaient réattaquer l'organisation du prochain concert à la mi-avril, en Chine celui-là, dans quelques jours... D'ici là, Tetsu semblait être devenu un autre homme. Il passait parfois au studio pour y travailler et dans ces cas là, s'il y croisait l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades venu faire de même, c'était étrange. La conversation était certes aimable, polie.... mais réduite au minimum et sans que le bassiste ne manifeste un réel intérêt. Tout lui était égal, apparement. Il continuait de travailler parce qu'il n'avait que ça et parce qu'il ne permettrait pas que la réputation du groupe soit ternie à cause de ses problèmes, mais... Le coeur n'y était plus.

Le plus insupportable là-dedans, c'était de voir partout quelque chose qui lui rappelait celui qui l'avait laissé tomber. Qu'il s'agisse d'un type qui lui ressemblait dans la rue, d'un détail idiot, ou plus simplement de le voir à la télé... D'ailleurs il ne regardait plus la télé. Comme ça au moins... Non, même ça, si dur que ça soit, ça n'arrivait pourtant qu'en seconde position. Ce qui était absolument invivable, c'était l'absence de nouvelles. Rien. A croire que ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'était du vent. Il n'y avait que pour lui que ça avait compté, alors ? Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça manquait, tous les petits détails jusqu'aux grandes étapes ? Au début, il avait bien tenté de savoir... Par l'intermédiaire de Kame. Mais le jeune homme n'en savait pas davantage. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient rompu au début, bien qu'il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il avait tenté, Nakamaru l'avait envoyé bouler... Il ne savait rien et était désolé de ne pouvoir aider. Et Tetsu savait qu'il aurait le même succès auprès des autres, sachant qu'en plus il ne les connaîssait pas bien... Sauf Koki, apparement le seul à être au courant de tout -et Tetsu ne savait pas encore à quel point-. Mais Koki ne dirait jamais rien, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Il avait alors appelé chez Nakamaru... Il ne décrochait jamais. Ni sur le portable, ni sur le fixe. Une fois, il avait décroché parce que Tetsu avait emprunté le portable de Ken, numéro que Nakamaru ne pouvait donc pas connaître... Il avait raccroché aussitôt après que Tetsu ait prononcé même un mot.

C'était l'impasse. Il ne pouvait rien faire... Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière... et il ne pouvait pas avancer non plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller mieux. Ca lui faisait peur, d'aller mieux, bizarrement. C'était pour lui, synonyme de 'passer à autre chose', 'tourner la page'... et il ne voulait pas ! Pourtant, c'était ça ou devenir cinglé... Déjà qu'il était sur la bonne voie... Depuis quelques jours en effet, toutes ses nuits étaient occupées à décortiquer les phrases dures du jeune homme. Quelque chose le chiffonait, et il ne savait pas quoi. Ca et la certitude que Yuichi ne pouvait pas avoir triché... Qu'il avait été trop virulent pour être dans son état normal... Tout ça, et la mince information délivrée par Kame ce matin même : Nakamaru n'allait pas bien. Il prétextait travailler à deux-trois choses chez lui et passait le moins de temps possible avec eux... Et malgré ses efforts : il n'allait pas bien du tout. Pourquoi ça l'aurait autant affecté, s'il s'en fichait ? A moins que cet état ne soit dû à autre chose ? Mais pour Tetsu, c'était le seul espoir qu'il avait... Alors il voulut y croire. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, malgré la fatigue due à un sommeil des plus agités et malgré la douleur toujours aussi vive, Tetsu voulait continuer à chercher. Un lien, quelque chose. Pour la centième fois, il se repassa les paroles de Nakamaru. Toujours aussi dures, aussi blessantes... Peut-être n'y avait-il vraiment rien ? Peut-être que la vérité était déjà là, si dure qu'elle paraîsse ?

Pendant ce temps et fidèle à leur habitude qui datait du soir que Tetsu n'oublierait pas... Hyde et Kame étaient en pleine conversation téléphonique. Ca leur arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Au début ça n'avait pas été évident bien sûr, mais maintenant ils semblaient repartis sur des bonnes bases. Ce dont Kame doutait au début, à savoir le fait qu'ils pouvaient être amis, ça semblait être possible... Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il réalisa tout de même que Hyde était peu bavard ce soir, ce qui tranchait avec ses habitudes.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien..._

_Excuse-moi... J'ai vraiment la tête en vrac en ce moment... _avoua le chanteur.

_Tu penses à Tetsu-kun, pas vrai ?_

_On ne peut rien te cacher. Désolé._

_Mais non, je suis pareil. Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a peiné l'autre jour et ce matin encore, en m'appelant avec l'espoir que je dirai quelque chose d'intéressant... _soupira Kame, qui se sentait vraiment inutile.

_Ca ne s'arrange pas. Je crois que le pire, c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi si soudainement ?_

_Tu as une impression de déjà-vu, non ? _Devina Kame.

Tout à fait. Ca lui rappelait étrangement de bien mauvais souvenirs... Une époque encore assez fraîche dans sa tête... Kame avait vu juste, si étonnant que ce soit puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais aprlé de ça. Hyde ne put qu'acquiesçer :

_Exactement. Et je t'assure que j'ai dérouillé... Je voudrai vraiment que ça soit épargné à Tet-chan..._

_La situation n'est pas la même. Déjà toi, tu as un enfant... et puis tu étais marié,_ ajouta Kame, moyennement sûr que ça le réconforterait, en fait.

_Oui. N'empêche que j'ai eu droit au même « je ne t'aime plus » et sans prévenir. Et je t'assure que ça ne passe pas avec une aspirine et quelques heures de sommeil, un truc pareil ! _Fit Hyde, la gorge serrée.

_Sans doute pas plus que le « on devrait arrêter de ce voir, de toute façon la situation est insupportable »... soupira Kame, _se demandant maintenant ce qui n'allait pas chez eux tous.

_Bon sang... Annonce-moi une bonne nouvelle, sinon je sens la déprime pointer son nez... _implora Hyde, fatigué.

_Hm... Euh..._

_Ok..._

_Attends ! Je vais à nouveau jouer dans un drama ! _S'écria Kame, se rappelant tout à coup de la nouvelle, confirmée dans la journée.

_Ah, ben tu vois quand tu veux ! _Fit Hyde en souriant, s'accrochant à cette bonne nouvelle comme une moule à son rocher. _Ca, c'est bien ! Tu commences quand ?_

_A la fin de la semaine._

_Hein ? Mais l'album n'est pas bouclé, tu m'avais dit... Et vos lives de... juin je crois ?_

_Et bien j'irai tourner le matin ou si ça ne se peut pas, je travaillerai plus le soir, _répondit Kame avec entrain.

_Et bien... _siffla Hyde, admiratif devant tant de professionnalisme.

_Et euh... Dis..._

_Hm ?_

_Si tu veux..._ hésita le jeune chanteur. _Enfin si ça t'intéresse de voir comment c'est... Tu pourras venir, si tu veux._

_Vrai ? Je devrais pouvoir !_

_Super !_

_Euh attends... _se ravisa Hyde avec uen grimace. _C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Je veux dire, il y aura certainement des photos de toi, si c'est ton premier jour... Et je ne suis pas sûr que me voir apparaître dessus serait..._

_Oh, je n'y pensais plus ! _S'exclama Kame, surpris de ne pas y avoir songé lui-même._Tu n'as pas tort... D'autant que ça ajouterait aux autres._

_Les autres ? _Releva Hyde.

_Et bien oui, celles... Oh... J'ai rien dit !_

On disait toujours de Junno... Mais question gaffes, Kame n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre. Les fameuses photos qui avaient valu un bon coup de froid entre lui et Nakamaru, il y a quelques temps... Sûr que Nakamaru ne s'en était pas vanté auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre ! Donc en gros : il avait gaffé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi... Mais c'était mal connaître Hyde, s'il pensait qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire sans s'étonner... Effectivement. Hyde s'assit sur son canapé et pressa le téléphone un peu plus contre son oreille.

_Une seconde, de quoi tu allais parler ? _

_De rien, de rien je t'assure ! _Fit Kame, se mordant la lèvre d'être si nouille.

_Kamenashi Kazuya, si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je viens chez toi et je t'oblige à me le dire ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de photos ? _Tonna Hyde.

_Jure-moi que tu ne diras jamais à Naka-chan que c'est moi qui te l'ait dit... _murmura Kame, qui ne se sentait pas de taille, se rappelant le savon que Hyde lui avait déjà passé une fois.

_Promis. C'est juré !_

_Bon..._

Et Kame raconta tout. Ce fut rapide en fait, car pour lui, cetet histoire avait cessé le jour même, dans le bureau de Johnny. Il n'était pas au courant du fait que Nakamaru y était retourné seul... Et bien évidemment pas du reste. Donc il ne put révéler que ce qu'il savait... Si lui ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant... Hyde avait du mal à se contenir pour ne pas l'interrompre toutes les deux secondes. Au bout d'un moment il n'y tint plus et s'écria :

_Bordel ! Mais Kame, ça change tout ça !_

_Tout quoi ?_

_Mais c'est dingue que tu n'y aies pas pensé tout seul ! _Hurla à moitié Hyde en plein milieu de son salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Ah ben traite-moi de con, ce sera plus simple ! _Grogna Kame.

_Excuse... Mais enfin, fais le lien... Ces photos... Cette 'convocation' de vous chez votre boss... Et Nakamaru-kun qui le quitte sans prévenir... Je parierai ma chemise qu'il a subi des pressions ! Kame, toi tu sais que c'est possible ?!_

_C'est possible, _admit Kame, qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler ses dires._ Mais ne t'emballe pas._

_Je m'emballe pas, je constate ! Il faut le dire à Tet-chan ! _Fit Hyde en partant à la recherche de ses clés de voiture, déjà.

_Stop, Hyde-kun ! _S'écria Kame. _Ecoute-moi une seconde, c'est important._

_Quoi ?_ Marmonna Hyde, coupé dans son élan. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important, là ?_

_Ceci : suppose que ça soit un hasard. Suppose un instant que Naka-chan ne veuille réellement plus de lui. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand tu iras,tout souriant, dire à Tetsu que c'est ok, qu'il peut le récupérer... Et qu'il se fera jeter à nouveau. Rien ne prouve que ta théorie soit juste, même si je souhaiterai évidemment que ça soit le cas. Seulement, là tu prends un risque._

_Bon sang, t'as raison..._murmura Hyde, les jambes coupées.

_Je te jure que je n'essaie pas encore de faire le rabas-joie, mais... _commença Kame, qui était à cent pour cent de son côté cette fois.

_Non, mais t'as raison ! Je ne peux pas courir le risque, ça le foutrait en l'air.._

_Il faut y penser..._

Dépité, il se rassit aussitôt. Kame avait entièrement raison. Apporter de l'espoir à quelqu'un de fragile, c'est un jeu dangereux... Tetsu était triste. Non, plus que ça même. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui confier son extravaguante théorie, s'il n'en était pas sûr. C'était risquer de le voir retomber plus bas que terre, et Hyde ne supporterait pas de lui infliger ça... Heureusement que Kame était plus réfléchi que lui, sur ce coup là... Cependant... Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y avait une chance. Tetsu avait toujours été là pour lui. Il tenait l'occasion de payer ses dettes, et il avait bien l'intention de la saisir.

_C'est tout réfléchi, _fit-il en se levant de nouveau, _j'ai le plan B !_

_Qui est ? _Demanda Kame, méfiant.

_Je vais voir ton copain !_

_Naka-chan ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ce type, dans tous les cas, il mérite qu'on le frappe, _fit Hyde, décidé. _S'il est sincère, alors il ne mérite même pas la chance qu'il a eu d'être avec Tet-chan tout ce temps... Et s'il ne l'est pas, alors il est juste stupide. Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Il n'a pas à endosser sur ses épaules un truc que Tet-chan aurait sans doute mieux géré que lui !_

_Hé ho... _le coupa Kame, vexé par cette remarque. _L'âge n'y fait rien. C'est dans le caractère de Naka-chan, de vouloir prendre toute la responsabilité... Et permets-moi de te dire que ce que tu fais là est inutile._

_Quoi ?_

_Admettons que tu aies raison. C'est très joli tout ça, mais crois-tu que Nakamaru-kun sera plus tranquille ? Rien n'aura changé, dans sa situation. Il faut penser à ça aussi._

_Je vais quand même y aller, _s'entêta Hyde.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, déjà. Je vais lui expliquer, à ce petit crétin, ce qu'il a loupé. Comment il a bien gâché toutes ses chances d'être avec quelqu'un de super..._

_A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es... enfin que Tetsu-kun n'est pas qu'un ami..._

Kame en fut le premier surpris, mais dans sa voix, parfait reflet de ses pensées à l'instant, il sonnait comme... de la jalousie. Il savait Hyde excessif, prenant les choses à coeur, mais là... Qui se démènerait comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand on y repensait, c'était... Et même ne serait-ce que penser à cette idée, ça ne lui plaîsait pas. Il aurait dû s'en foutre parce qu'une part, ce n'était pas le moment et d'autre part, il n'y a pas de raison d'être jaloux lorsqu'on est amis. Il s'énerva tout seul, sur ce coup là. Hyde ne fut pas dupe, mêem s'il s'étonna de sa réaction. Et malgré l'agitation qui le submergeait, il voulut inexplicablement le rassurer sur ce point. En théorie, ça ne regardait pas Kame. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des films...

_Disons que... Non, tu as le droit de tout savoir. Alors je t'expliquerai tout dès demain. Simplement, juste une chose... Je n'y vais pas pour la raison que tu as l'air de croire... J'y vais parce que quand ma femme a décidé de rompre, j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse ça pour moi. Je ne suis pas exceptionnel, mais j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'aide et plaide ma cause, parce que moi j'étais incapable de bouger. Et j'y vais aussi parce que Tet-chan, je l'aime. Pas comme tu as l'air de le penser, cependant. Plus comme un frère, disons. Mais je lui dois au moins ça, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Et il est hors de question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces pendant qu'il souffre. Tu joues les indifférents, mais tu ferais ça aussi, j'en suis sûr..._

_Tu sais, tu ne me dois aucune explication..._ avança Kame, subitement mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

_Et si j'ai envie de t'en parler ? Tu batailles toujours pour que je te raconte ma vie, alors sois content : tu vas en connaître un sacré morceau !_

_D'accord, _fit Kame, heureux malgré lui.

_Bon, j'y vais... Rappelle-moi la route pour aller chez lui, s'il te plaît. Et ne viens pas, hein ?_

_Oh pas de danger, moi je m'occupe de mes affaires._

_Tu parles... _fit Hyde avec un sourire, comprenant enfin que Kame était bien plus gentil qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.


	51. Persuader

**J'me rends compte que j'aime bien les gens qui se mêlent de tout en fait, et spécialement quand c'est pas leurs oignons. Quand je repense à la plupart de mes fics, ces gars-là sont un peu partout XD... Alors que dans la vie, je déteste ça, dans les fics ça me fait plutôt marrer :)**

Hyde se mit en route pour se rendre au domicile de Nakamaru, qu'il espèrait bien trouver chez lui. _'Ca craint'..._ se dit-il en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur le volant tandis qu'un feu rouge stoppait momentanément sa progression... Tout ça, c'était vraiment trop bête ! Pourquoi Nakamaru avait-il agi ainsi ? Où avait-il été pêcher cette idée qu'il agissait pour le mieux ?! Mais... Si c'était ça, c'était réparable, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique... Même comme ça... si Nakamaru bloquait sur ses positions... Si Tetsu, trop blessé, ne pourrait revenir vers lui même si le jeune homme changeait d'avis ? Ou si, plus simplement, Nakamaru s'était fichu de lui ? Et d'abord, ne se mêlait-il pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour aller parler à Nakamaru, et il ne s'en aperçevait que maintenant, une fois garé devant chez lui. C'est vrai... Il demeurait quand même l'ex de Tetsu, il aurait beau dire ou faire, c'était comme ça. Alors certes, Nakamaru l'avait accepté et le sujet n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis... Néanmoins, de là à agir ainsi... Déjà que Kame tout à l'heure, avait eu des doutes... Il devrait bien s'exprimer, pour que Nakamaru ne se méprenne en rien sur ses intentions. Lassé de se torturer les méninges tout seul, Hyde se décida à quitter sa voiture au bout d'un moment... La chance était avec lui : un jeune homme de l'immeuble emmenait promener son chien. Il eut juste à attraper la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ne claque. Sur les boîtes aux lettres, il trouva le bon étage. Le quatrième, sans ascenseur... Super, comme ça il serait bien crevé en arrivant. Il hésita encore deux bonnes minutes, mais sa détermination revint rapidement, rien qu'à se rappeler ce que Kame lui avait imprudemment confié. Il toqua donc à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur... Mais rien ne se passa. Il attendit, mais la porte resta close devant son nez. Bien sûr... Comme si Nakamaru allait lui ouvrir et l'inviter à entrer boire un thé en toute simplicité... Sauf que Hyde n'était pas sourd : il savait qu'il était chez lui, il l'avait entendu. Alors en s'approchant de la porte, il murmura :

_Nakamaru-kun, c'est moi, Hyde... Je sais qu'il est tard, mais peux-tu m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?_

A part le crissement des escaliers quelques étages plus bas, rien ne se passa. Hyde soupira. Bon, et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour repartir sans même l'avoir vu, non ? Il n'aimait pas bien l'idée de se faire planter sur le pallier, mais allez, pas de fierté déplacée... Ce n'était pas le jour. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et appella, un peu plus fort cette fois :

_Nakamaru-kun... Je sais que tu es là... C'est idiot ! Ouvre-moi... Il faut qu'on parle !_

Toujours rien, à part les bruits de pas à l'intérieur... Comme si Nakamaru faisait du sur place, en quelque sorte. Mais malgré son ton excessivement poli, il semblait que le jeune homme n'ait pas envie de le recevoir. Hyde a certainement bien des qualités, mais la patience n'en fait pas partie. Il faut croire que des gens tels que Yukki ont puis tout le stock le jour de la distribution... Parce que lui, c'est toujours : une fois, deux fois... Et après il s'énerve, si ça ne vient pas. Forcément, ce soir n'était pas une exception...

_Nom de... Nakamaru ! _Gronda-t-il. _Ma patience a d'étroites limites, d'autant que là je suis bien remonté ! Ouvre cette foutue porte ou je m'énerve !_

_C'est ça et tu vas la défoncer ? Fiche-moi la paix et rentre chez toi ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme, visiblement aussi énervé que lui.

_Certainement pas ! _Répondit Hyde en dominant sa surprise. _Bon sang, mais de quoi t'as peur ! Ca te coûtera quoi, de m'ouvrir ? Je dois te parler !_

Apparement, le voisin de gauche de Nakamaru ne comptait pas non plus la patience comme l'une de ses qualités... En entrouvrant sa porte, il manifesta sans ménagement son mécontentement, dû au tapage produit par Hyde...

_C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel, bande de !..._

_Ta gueule, toi ! _Lança Hyde dans sa direction. _On t'a pas sonné, ok ?!_

_De quoi ? Attends un peu..._

_C'est ça, viens, qu'on rigole ! _

Le gros problème des gens impulsifs, c'est qu'ils oublient souvent leurs limites. Hyde n'était pas dans la catégorie poids lourds, donc à moins d'avoir la chance de tomber sur un type de son gabarit, les chances n'étaient quand même pas de son côté... Pour autant et même si cette idée effleura son esprit, son agacement était tel qu'il ne put se dominer, sur l'instant. Nakamaru, plus rapide à la détente, ouvrit sa porte à la hâte et le tira par le col, dans son appartement :

_Entre Hyde-kun, vite !_

Il lança un _« désolé »_ dans le couloir et s'empressa de verrouiller sa porte. Plus de bruit... Le voisin était sûrement reparti se coucher... Appuyé contre la porte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux... Ce qui laissa le temps à Hyde de se calmer et de revenir de sa surprise d'une part, et de l'observer d'autre part. Nakamaru avait les traits tirés... La parfaite tête d'insomniaque... Il n'avait pas l'air de respirer la joie de vivre. Et c'était plutôt étonnant, pour un caractère si joyeux d'ordinaire...

_T'es complètement fou ! _Marmonna le jeune homme. _Mais tu n'as pensé à rien ! A moi qui vit ici ! A toi... S'il t'avait reconnu, ta réputation... Et mon voisin est costaud, s'il était sorti, je t'assure..._

_Oui oui, il m'aurait mis une baffe, je serai retourné chez ma mère et voilà, on aurait tous été très contents ! Mais c'est pas le problème ! _Fit rapidement Hyde, aps venu pour causer du voisin.

_Ah... Ah non ? Ben ça va en devenir un. Je t'ai fait entrer uniquement pour te sauver la mise, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, excuse-moi... _affirma Nakamaru. _Il va falloir que tu y ailles._

_Je n'irai nul part._

_Hyde-kun, je suis chez moi et je veux que tu partes._

_Et moi je compte bien m'incruster tant que j'aurais un truc à dire ! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose, moi ?_

_Non..._ admit Nakamaru.

_Bon. J'ai jamais entendu dire que parce qu'on casse avec quelqu'un, on ignore les amis communs ou les..._

_Les ex ? _Lança le jeune homme avec amertume.

_Oh s'il te plaît... On sait toi et moi que ça ne te posait plus de problèmes, alors trouve mieux pour te justifier..._

C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas tort... Et surtout, Nakamaru était à bout de nerfs. Il se bourrait de somnifères pour pouvoir dormir, sans cela ce n'était même pas la peine d'y compter... Il se dépensait corps et âme au travail, pour se vider la tête... Il regardait des programmes débiles chaque fois qu'il était chez lui trop longtemps, pour s'abrutir... Mais rien n'y faisait, ça aurait été trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque pensée était tournée vers Tetsu... Parfois, il luttait vigoureusement pour ne pas aller le voir ou simplement l'appeler... Mais il se rappellait alors pourquoi il avait fait ça, et il se retenait... Surtout que Tetsu devait le détester, maintenant... Fatigué, il murmura :

_Hyde-kun... Pourquoi t'es là ?_

_Devine... J'suis sûr que tu peux faire un effort._

_Tu viens me demander pourquoi j'ai rompu avec... lui ? _Articula Nakamaru, une boule dans la gorge.

_Et ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Alors pourquoi ?_

_Et tu es qui au juste ? Le garde du corps ?_

_Nakamaru-kun, je pense pouvoir me vanter d'avoir pas mal d'humour... Mais si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite de me prendre pour un con, il y a des chances pour que l'ambiance se rafraîchisse !_

_Nom de... Mais j'ai pas envie de te parler ! _Tenta Nakamaru dans un ultime effort. _Tu peux comprendres ça, quand même ? _

_Evidemment que oui... _reconnut Hyde._ Mais tu réagis de façon trop excessive, trop 'personnelle'... Tu n'as pas tourné la page. Tu as laissé entendre que tu ne l'aimais plus, mais je parierai mes guitares contre des boutons de chemises que c'est faux..._

Et merde... Il allait encore devoir réaffirmer ça à voix haute ? Le pouvait-il ? Il avait pu le faire pour Tetsu, mais c'était au téléphone... Et déjà ça, ça avait été indescriptible... allez soutenir une telle chose bien en face, à quelqu'un... Pouvait-il y arriver ? Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se faire un visage assuré... La voix suivit difficilement :

_Et bien désolé de te confirmer que..._

_Nakamaru-kun... _le coupa-t-il. _Je suis là pour te dire quelque chose, en fait. J'avais peur de te l'annoncer, mais... J'ai la sensation que ça ne te touchera pas tant que ça, alors..._

_Quoi ? _Demanda Nakamaru, alerté par le ton triste de Hyde, soudainement.

_Tet-chan est déjà étourdi, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, je te laisse imaginer à quel point il a perdu ses marques... Le fait est qu'il a très mal géré tout ça et... un soir en sortant du boulot... Il a traversé la route un peu trop rapidement..._

_Q... Quoi ? _Murmura Nakamaru d'une voix blanche.

_Comme apprement tu ne l'as jamais aimé, je suppose que je perds mon temps à te dire ça... Je m'en vais._

Hyde jouait quand même relativement gros. Déjà, il trouvait son plan -une soudaine inspiration- très limite... Pas de très bon goût, c'était certain... Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, non ? Etait-il seulement convaincant, alors qu'il fit mine de partir ? Il devait l'être oui, ou alors le jugement de Nakamaru était altéré par son état peu équilibré du moment... Toujours est-il que le jeune homme pâlit à vue d'oeil, lorsque Hyde avait laissé entendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tetsu. Certaines choses ne se commandent pas, elles relèvent du réflexe... Nakamaru avait attrapé Hyde par le bras pour le retenir, et c'est un regard chamboulé qu'il posa sur lui :

_A... attends... Tu mens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas possible..._

_Soit ma vue baisse, soit tu pleures... _constata Hyde, remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux... et regrettant son stratagème un peu trop cruel.

_Me... Me dis pas que... son état est grave ? _Demanda le jeune homme si faiblement que Hyde dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

_C'est important ? _Demanda-il à son tour sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

_Comment tu peux être aussi insensible ?! Dis-moi comment il va ! _S'écria Nakamaru, les larmes s'échappant en même temps.

_Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _

_Je t'en supplie... Hyde-kun, je t'en prie..._

Sa voix n'était plus que douleur... Il suppliait... il aurait même pu s'incliner... Hyde en eut le coeur serré. Ce n'était pas par sadisme, mais il fut content, aussi. Content de voir que la réaction criante de vérité de Nakamaru, était ce qu'il imaginait. Nakamaru n'était pas bon acteur, sur ce coup là... C'est sans doute ce qui explique qu'il ait utilisé le téléphone, avec Tetsu... En face, il n'aurait jamais été crédible... Encore que là, il devait surtout accuser le coup de jours de fatigue et de douleur lancinante, ce qui le rendait bien plus faible qu'avant. Les jambes tremblantes, il semblait peiner à tenir debout. Hyde se retourna et empogna son autre bras, puis il le fit reculer pour le mettre dans le premier fauteuil devnu. Il s'accroupi devant, à moitié soulagé :

_Mon pauvre vieux... Tu dois être sacrément fatigué, pour qu'un type aussi perspicace que toi en temps normal, tombe dans un piège si grossier. Même moi, je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais._

_Tu... C'était pas vrai ?_

_Evidemment que non. Tet-chan à l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine qu'il est juste chez lui. Pas de voiture, pas de route, pas d'accident, rien._

_Mais t'es un gros con ! _S'écria Nakamaru, plus surpris qu'en colère, sur le coup.

_Sur ce coup là, je ne peux que le reconnaître, j'imagine, _fit Hyde en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

_C'est sadique ! C'est méchant, c'est... ! _Hurla le jeune homme, totalement en colère maintenant. _Je ne te pensais pas si cruel !_

_Oh mais je te retourne le compliment. Je ne me trouve pas plus cruel qu'un type qui irait larguer par téléphone quelqu'un qui est dingue de lui._

_Je...._

Egalité dans les deux camps. Aucun n'avait à être fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, sur ce coup là... Nakamaru en tous cas, était complètement paumé. Il se sentait l'envie de frapper Hyde pour le tour qu'il venait de lui jouer... Mais il était si soulagé qu'il se ravisa. Un instant, à voir la tête et à entendre les mots de Hyde, il s'était imaginé le pire. Et si Tetsu était gravement touché, ou pire encore ? C'est à cet instant précis que dans sa tête, germa une pensée pour la toute première fois : que ferait-il, si par exemple, il devait perdre Tetsu définitivement ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, puisqu'il était accaparé par toutes sortes de problèmes matériels et plus près de lui ceux-là, telles que les fameuses photos pour ne citer que ça... Mais la maladie, ou les accidents... Pour la première fois, il s'imagina perdre Tetsu ainsi. Affreux. Il se refusait à y penser davantage, ayant l'impression que son coeur allait tomber en lambeaux. Oh oui, qu'il était soulagé... Et il prit conscience que s'il pensait ainsi, c'est qu'il était loin de passer à autre chose... Parce qu'il n'en avait nulle envie évidemment... Donc... Il secoua la tête, s'empêchant de craquer.

_Laisse tomber tout ça, Nakamaru-kun... Ta réaction quand j'ai inventé ce mensonge, c'était éloquent. Panique, peur, désespoir, agitation... Quelqu'un qui ne compterait plus pour toi ne t'aurait pas fait tant d'effet. Alors maintenant regarde-moi, et ose me dire que tu te fiches de lui. _

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas..._

Nakama plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Non ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Maintenant, Hyde ne le lâcherait jamais ! Il le connaîssait peu au fond, mais assez pour être sûr de ça... Quelle poisse... Se vendre tout seul, alors qu'en plus, il sentait sa motivation à maintenir son mensonge, s'effriter à chaque seconde un peu plus... Hyde réprima un sourire satisfait. Il ne doutait plus maintenant, de son intuition. Il aurait dû parier avec Kame, tiens ! Enfin façon de parler... Il ne voulut pas laisser à Nakamaru le temps de se ressaisir et de se refaire un masque. Il enchaîna immédiatement :

_Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber ? Et de cette façon là ?_

_Pour qu'il soit convaincu que je ne mente pas... et qu'il ne cherche pas à me revoir, _répondit Nakamaru les yeux dans le vague.

_Pourquoi ? _

_C'est mieux comme ça..._

_Je te trouve bien prétentieux, pour décider à sa place de ce qui est bon pour lui._

_Il n'est pas capable de s'arrêter... de voir quand ça va trop loin. Il n'a aucune limite, il croit que tout est possible. C'est beau, de penser ainsi, mais pas très réaliste... _fit Nakamaru avec un petit sourire attendri.

_C'est triste... _lâcha Hyde en allant s'asseoir en face de lui.

_Quoi ?_

_Toi. Moi, quand j'avais 20 ans... J'avais envie de dévorer tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Je ne m'arrêtrai pas, j'avais un enthousiasme... J'étais totalement inconscient et ça m'a joué des tours évuidemment... Mais j'ai eu une vie remplie et ça continue aujourd'hui... Toi, tu commences à peine à vivre pour ainsi dire, et tu es sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'autorises à vivre de façon insouciante, que tu seras heureux moins longtemps... Tout stopper de peur que ça ne s'arrête, c'est idiot. Tu sais ce qui se passera demain, toi ? Moi non plus... Mais je veux le savoir. Je ne vais pas me tirer une balle dans le pied pour souffrir de mon propre fait._

_Pour toi c'est facile, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne, _objecta Nakamaru._ Tu ne sais rien... _

_Ce que je sais en revanche, _rétorqua Hyde tristement, _c'est que mon meilleur ami est en train de se laisser crever à cause de toi ! Et pour rien, en plus ! Ça me rend fou, tu n'imagines pas !_

_Parce que moi, je prends mon pied peut-être ?!_

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau versée dans le vase déjà bien rempli. Nakamaru pleura de plus belle, des larmes de rage cette fois. Il ne souffrait pas, lui, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, au juste ? Qu'il avait la belle vie et s'éclatait ? Chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, si dure que fut la journée, il n'était pas fatigué, de cette bonne fatigue que donne l'exercice. Il était épuisé. Vidé. Il resentait un trou gigantesque au fond de lui... Il s'était habitué à vivre avec. Parfois, le trou semblait augmenter de volume, lorsque quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui rappelait Tetsu... Mais il rétrécissait rarement. Il continuait à exister, mais ne vivait plus vraiment. Presque faisait-il les choses de façon automatique, machinale... Sans joie ni réel intérêt. Ses camarades commençaient à se faire de souci... Particulièrement Koki, qui savait tout. Le pourquoi et le comment. Il n'approuvait pas sa façon d'agir, mais comme c'était fait, il le soutenait... Mais même avec l'aide de Koki, c'était beaucoup trop dur... Ingérable. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'après... Au fait qu'il devrait vivre avec l'idée d'avoir tenu son bonheur dans la paume de sa main, et d'avoir refermé celle-ci d'un coup sec pour l'écraser entre ses doigts... Et chaque jour qui passait, loin d'altérer sa peine, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'agonie... Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire, pas convaincu du tout qu'il ait bien agi, en plus... Sans doute que la visite de Hyde coïncidait pile avec le moment où il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Une semaine plus tôt, peut-être auraut-il pu nier et être crédible. Là, c'était tout bonnement impossible... Et Hyde en eut un aperçu en l'observant avec attention... Désolé, il murmura :

_J'ai pas non plus dit ça..._

_Mais tu le penses ! Tu crois que j'ai pris cette décision comme ça ? _Éclata Nakamaru, à bout de nerfs._Tu crois que je m'en tape ?! Tu crois que lui dire toutes ces horreurs, ça n'a pas été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire ? Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vie en ce moment... Tu..._

_Ok ok... Excuse-moi... Excuse-moi... _bégaya Hyde, touché. _Ecoute... si tu me racontais tout exactement ?_

_Je ne peux pas..._

_Pourquoi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami, pas la personne à qui tu aimerais te confier, ça je m'en doute... Mais je suis de ton côté. Je veux t'aider... S'il te plaît... Si ça se trouve, je pourrai t'être utile..._

Hyde déployait des trésors de persuasion. Il était sincère, mais Nakamar uétait hésitant, lui. Pouvait-il dire à Hyde le fond des choses ? Comprendrait-il ainsi, le pourquoi de son geste ? Le laisserait-il tranquille, ensuite ?


	52. Manque de discernement

**Chapitre 52... Et ben ma foi... On va bien finir par en voir la fin un jour, vous inquiétez pas :). **

**En ce moment, j'avoue être pas mal découragée quant à l'écriture, même si paradoxalement j'écris de plus en plus... alors les quelques reviews font plaisir, ça me redonne un peu confiance en moi et c'est pas négligeable. Merci donc, les gens, de continuer à suivre :).**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ Demanda Nakamaru d'une voix lasse.

_D'abord... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas moqué de lui depuis le début,_ demanda Hyde sur un ton engageant._ J'y crois pas du tout, même si je ne te connais pas bien... Mais je veux t'entendre le dire._

_Avant ça, je peux te demander quelque chose, moi aussi ?_

_Vas-y._

_Pourquoi tu es là, à insister comme ça ? _Demanda le jeune homme, qui sembla l'espace d'un instant, retrouver son assurance. _Je veux dire... Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais tu vas quand même loin pour lui..._

Cette question le taraudait depuis un moment... Comme il était lucide, Nakamaru n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant d'en comprendre la raison : il était jaloux. Jaloux non pas d'une relation passée que Hyde et Tetsu avaient eu, non... Jaloux du fait que lui, il ait perdu Tetsu, et que Hyde en était toujours aussi proche. La preuve : Tetsu avait dû lui raconter leur dernier coup de fil dans les moindres détails, vu sa connaîssance des faits... C'était parfaitement déplacée et ridicule de penser ainsi, Nakamaru le savait : c'était à cause de lui que ça s'était fini comme cela, et il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Tetsu de vivre sa vie après lui... Néanmoins, alors qu'il mourrait chaque jour d'envie d'entendre sa voix, il voyait que Hyde pouvait l'entendre à loisir, lui... Il avait cette liberté que Nakamaru s'était lui-même ôté. Jalousie sur ce point donc, pas sur le lien en tant que tel.

_Ne t'imagine rien, _le rassura Hyde une fois de plus, _je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ca suffit, comme raison._

_Je ne trouve pas,_ s'entêta Nakamaru, luttant contre l'envie de craquer, qui commençait à se faire violente.

_Pourtant, c'est comme ça. Quand j'ai divorcé, je peux t'assurer que si Tet-chan n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais très mal encaissé. Déjà que même avec lui pas loin, ça n'a pas été de la tarte... _se souvint Hyde avec une grimace. _Et c'est un ensemble de choses. Il a été là à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin, même si je jurais le contraire... Je me suis efforcé de mon côté, de faire pareil... Bien que je pense être moins doué que lui pour flairer les problèmes. Il est plus intuitif que moi. Le problème est qu'il résoud plein de choses, mais rien de ce qui le concerne directement. Alors si j'ai une chance d'être utile, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. _

_C'est une bonne raison... _admit Nakamaru, qui de toute façon avait depuis belle lurette, compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux.

_Content que tu l'approuves... _fit Hyde avec saoulagement._ Alors à toi maintenant, réponds._

Nul besoin de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, Nakamaru se souvenait bien de la question qui lui avait été posée. Que dire à cela ? Encore une fois, mentir à quelqu'un bien en face... quelqu'un qui ne serait certainement pas dupe, en plus de ça... Et il l'avait dit une fois, ce _« je ne t'aime pas »._ Et encore, il l'avait suggéré, il n'aurait jamais pu le dire comme tel. Déjà ça, les jours avaient beau avoir passé, il ne s'en remettait pas... Alors là, regarder Hyde et lui dire _« non, je ne l'aime pas »_... Nakamaru sut d'emblée qu'il ne pourrait pas. Le silence ne constituerait pas non plus une réponse suffisante aux yeux de son interlocuteur... Il lâcha prise encore un peu plus, en murmurant tout doucement, comme honteux :

_Non. C'est évident que non, je n'ai pas fait semblant... Je crois bien, si j'y repense... la première fois que je l'ai vu... et durant toute l'émission... Personne ne m'avait jamais attiré comme ça... J'arrivais même pas à regarder ailleurs... et pourtant je me forçais à le faire, sans ça..._

Et tandis qu'il achevait sa confession, un sourire -un vrai, pas un forcé ni un triste- passait sur son visage. Il fut bref, mais tout à fait parlant. Pas besoin d'être très malin pour comprendre que là, Nakamaru disait l'entière vérité. Hyde, se souvenant de cette émission, de là d'où tout était parti, ne put retenir un petit rire amusé :

_Ca, on s'en est bien aperçu !_

_C'est vrai... quand je pense qu'il croyait que je ne l'aimais pas... Alors que c'était tout le contraire... _continua Nakamaru. _Ce qu'il me manque, c'est affreux..._

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Nakamaru avait craqué d'un coup. C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Car c'était vrai, qu'il lui manquait. Beaucoup trop. Les larmes commencèrent à déborder et d'un geste impatient, il se passa le bras sur les yeux pour les stopper, agacé. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé... Il s'était interdit tout souvenir, toute image de Tetsu et lui... Des choses comme leur rencontre, les fois où ils s'étaient revus après, la fois où Tetsu s'était déclaré, et le reste... Il sentait que ça ferait trop mal, d'y penser. Rien que simplement se représenter le visage de Tetsu -cela, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher-, c'était douloureux... Mais là, à parler de ça... Il voulait le voir ! Maintenant ! Il empoigna le bord de sa chaise comme pour se forcer à rester assis, à s'ôter cette idée déraisonnable du crâne.

_Je comprends... _compatit Hyde, désolé._ Mais écoute, tout n'est pas perdu._

_Ah tu trouves ? _Fit Nakamaru avec un petit rire sans joie.

_Mais oui. Tu as eu beau y faire, ça n'a pas complètement marché. Il n'a pas renoncé à toi, sans ça, il ne serait pas aussi triste. Ca vaut dire que tu n'as qu'à te manifester pour que tout s'arrange._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Pourquoi ? Il te pardonnera, j'en suis certain, _fit Hyde, persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

_J'ai du mal à le croire... Mais même sans ça, je ne peux pas, _s'entêta Nakamaru, toujours accroché à sa chaise.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ca ne dépend pas que de moi, maintenant._

A peine eut-il dit cela, qu'il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mais trop tard cependant... Non ! Mais il faisait n'importe quoi, là ! Il en disait trop ! Maintenant, Hyde ne le laisserait pas tranquille ! Et Tetsu, quand il saurait la véritable raison, viendrait lui dire en face le lâche qu'il a été... Il le reverrait, mais juste pour s'entendre dire ce genre de choses, c'était sûr... Tetsu ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir été écarté sans explications. Quoi qu'il se passe, il était perdant. Tout déballer comme ça ne servirait qu'à impliquer et faire souffrir plus de monde... Car même si Hyde savait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, non ? Et même si Tetsu savait, il en reviendrait pas.

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? _Releva Hyde, attentif.

_Aucune importance. _

_Ah là, pas d'accord. Quelqu'un t'a... Je sais pas, on t'a menacé ?_

_Mais non, tu te crois dans un roman policier ? _Fit Nakamaru, agacé.

_J'ai un peu l'impression de mener l'enquête là, je t'avouerai. Quelqu'un te fait chanter ?_

_Mais non, arrête, c'est ridicule ! _s'écria-t-il.

_Alors on t'a enjoint de ne plus le voir._

En recoupant avec ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Kame, c'était facile de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Nakamaru avait été 'convoqué' seul chez Johnny. Et Hyde ne le savait pas, mais il aurait juré que cette visite précédait de peu la rupture... C'était ça, en fait. Le mutisme et l'expression du visage du jeune homme le lui confirmèrent sans peine. C'était donc ça. Hyde aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'apprendre ce qu'il en était... Il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, la moutarde lui monta au nez. Et de la forte. Alors il y avait en ce moment deux personnes en pleine déprime, vraissemblablement faits pour être ensemble, et séparés pour sans doute une histoire de fric ? Parce qu'un type assis derrière son bureau à gouverner son petit monde, s'était mis en tête de faire joujou avec sans doute le plus vulnérable et manipulable de ses artistes ? Alors ça, c'était dégoûtant. Hyde dût faire un effort pour ne pas proposer une esclandre au siège de la Jimusho dans l'heure. Juste pour être sûr, il demanda :

_C'est ça ! J'ai raison, c'est ça !... Qui ? Ton patron ?_

_Hyde-kun s'il te plaît, en parler ne sert à rien... _pâlit Nakamaru.

_Permets-moi d'en juger !Ton patron t'a donc ordonné de quitter Tet-chan ? _Articula Hyde, dominant son envie de crier.

_Non, pas vraiment..._

_Raconte-moi._

_Je ne préfère pas._

Ses yeux l'imploraient de s'en tenir là. Et Hyde s'arrêta aussitôt. Nakamaru dans cette histoire, était tout autant à plaindre que Tetsu. Il n'était pas « le méchant » comme Hyde l'avait craint un moment... Il avait dû beaucoup prendre sur lui et en arriver à cette décision avait dû le déchirer... Hyde se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir montré plus de ménagement au cours de cette conversation... Et puis après tout, il était convaincu des sentiments de Nakamaru, le reste, hein... Il ne voyait plus qu'une chose, là :

_Oui t'as raison, j'ai pas à le savoir. Par contre, tu vas le dire à Tet-chan, et pas plus tard que maintenant !_

_Mais ça changerait quoi ? _S'écria Nakamaru, totalement réfractaire à cette idée.

_Ca changerait qu'il saurait que ça ne vient pas de toi, et ça le soulagerait, _répondit Hyde en guise de premier argument.

_Ca vient de moi, de toute façon ! Et ça ne changerait rien à l'affaire._

_Tête de mule ! _S'énerva Hyde. _Vous auriez pu en parler, trouver des solutions ensemble !_

_Non. Il aurait pris les choses en main, et je serai resté derrière. _

_Mais nom de... _explosa Hyde, hurlant quitte à ameuter le fameux voisin. _Parce que là, tu as inversé les rôles et t'en es fier ? Mais t'es vraiment un abruti, alors !_

_Quoi ?!_

_Mais tu as fait du mal à toi comme à lui, et t'appelles ça une solution ? Ah ben t'es plutôt radical, toi ! Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que si Tet-chan prenait toujours les choses en main, c'est tout bêtement parce qu'il sait y faire ?!_

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Mais oui ! Il ne fait pas ça parce que les autres sont trop inutiles pour le faire. Il le fait parce que c'est son caractère et qu'il a les épaules pour ça. Je sais pas, moi... comme toi, ton truc c'est le beat-box par exemple, ben lui il aime conduire les autres. Il aime décider, être actif, comparer, trouver des solutions. Son cerveau, c'est une machine en surchauffe constante. Si tu as l'impression que tu aurais pu être une gêne, c'est qu'il s'y est mal pris, je ne dis pas le contraire... N'empêche. Il peut faire ça, lui. Toi... ton âge n'est absolument pas un problème normalement, n'empêche que là tu as agis comme un gamin. C'est normal que tu sois paumé, si c'est la première fois que tu as ce genre de relation et si on te met des bâtons dans les roues, en plus. Tu aurais d'autant plus dû te confier à lui !_

Ouf ! Hyde se sentait déjà un peu plus léger. Bon sang, mais c'était à s'arracher les cheveux, ce mélange d'intérêts personnels dont Nakamaru avait fait les frais, puis de fierté mal placée ou désir de bien faire, que le jeune homme avait fort mal appliqué !... Sans compter la maladresse de Tetsu, qui avait sûrement dû être du genre à mener leur relation tambour battant, ne s'aperçevant pas que Nakamaru n'avait pas forcément besoin qu'on aille lui décrocher la lune, mais juste qu'on le rassure. Le pire était que Hyde avait raison, et Nakamaru le savait. Et ça lui donna l'impression que tout s'écroulait comme un châtea ude cartes.

_Si tu me dis que ce que j'ai fait était inutile.. Je..._

_J'en sais rien, Nakamaru-kun... non, peut-être pas... _fit Hyde, ne se voyant pas lui rétorquer que oui.

_Je voulais agir au mieux. J'aurais pas supporté que vitre groupe soit touché, tu comprends ?... La presse peut faire de tels dégâts... _balbutia-t-il.

_Tu es gentil, mais j'ai 40 ans bientôt et la presse ne t'a pas attendu pour s'occuper de mon cas. Et il en va de même pour chacun de nous. Tu croyais être privilégié ? _

C'était dit de façon ironique, pour que Nakamaru ne le prenne pas mal. Néanmoins, le jeune homme se sentit effondré. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il croyait avoir agi pour le bien de Tetsu, et en fait... S'il avait vraiment voulu faire quelque chose de bien, il aurait dû s'opposer à Johnny. Pas baisser la tête, dire oui à tout et faire ce qu'on attendait qu'il fasse ! Il aurait dû se battre un peu pou sauver sa relation. Là, ça donnait juste l'impression qu'lele ne valait rien pour lui. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Mais Nakamaru avait paniqué, il n'avait pas osé s'affirmer... Il avait tout loupé. Et maintenant, comment s'en sortir ?


	53. Confrontation

**Tu as vu Tetsuko, tu t'en es bien sortie (ça se fête car perso, quand je me suis inscrite sur le site, j'ai le souvenir que les mp étaient plutôt capricieux ^^'). **

**Arf Museelo c'est normal, après tout tu m'encourages aussi, ne ? :). Merci tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! :)**

Hyde, allongé tout habillé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, reluquait le plafond depuis un bon moment... Dans sa tête, la soirée passait et repassait en boucle, inlassablement. Il ne voulait rien louper, aucun détail quel qu'il soit. Finalement il était parti, laissant Nakamaru seul chez lui. Parce que le jeune homme était à bout de nerfs, visiblement en manque intensif et plus qu'urgent de sommeil... _« Prends un somnifère et dors. Demain, tu y verras plus clair »_, lui avait-il conseillé. Il était à peine dirigé vers l'entrée que Nakamaru s'écroulait déjà comme une masse sur son lit, avec une double dose. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui : il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour être du genre à le veiller toute la nuit, d'ailleurs il en avait peut-être déjà trop fait, qui sait ?... D'un autre côté, la perspective de l'imaginer se réveiller seul le lendemain, encore plus meurtri que la veille, lui fit quand même de la peine... Il avait été tenté d'appeler Kame pour lui demander de passer jeter un oeil... Mais il s'était rétracté, se disant que Nakamaru avait dû cacher toute la vérité à ses amis aussi, de crainte qu'ils ne culpabilisent. Inutile de mettre son nez là-dedans aussi.

Le plus dur en fait, pour le chanteur, était de ne pas craquer et appeler Tetsu pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, et comme Kame l'avait dit : distribuer l'espoir sans garantie ni service après-vente, c'était un jeu un peu dangereux. Il en avait assez fait. Il devait attendre. Attendre et se montrer présent si besoin était, pour son meilleur ami. Ses paupières papillonnaient depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque son portable, posé sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, vibra et l'arracha ainsi au sommeil qui s'installait lentement. _« Tu es rentré maintenant, j'imagine... J'espère que tout s'est passé comme tu le souhaitais. Mesure-toi cependant, et ne vas pas faire davantage de dégâts »_. Hyde sourit simplement. A part ça, 'il' s'en foutait, hein ? Kame était probablement en train de crever d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, inquiet qu'il était pour son camarade, oui !... Quel pudique celui-là, alors ! Il ne releva pas la pique de la fin du message et répondit : _« J'ai fait de mon mieux. Les choses devraient bouger. Dans le bon sens, je l'espère. Merci de t'en soucier »_. Et l'échange se poursuivit, lui ôtant toute envie de dormir, bizarrement :

_« C'est normal, je suis inquiet... Tu es vraiment impulsif, tout de même ! »_

Ce gentil reproche fit sourire Hyde. C'est vrai qu'il l'était... Il ne s'en cachait pas, et d'ailleurs il aurait eu du mal à le faire. Mais était-ce mauvais, d'être impulsif ? De faire confiance à son instinct et d'agir en conséquence ? Un type posé comme Kame aurait répliqué que oui, qu'il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir... Bon, Hyde fut forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas si mauvais, de temps à autres... Mais il fallait croire qu'il aimait mieux être dans l'action que la réflexion, lui. Pour l'heure, il répondit avec un certain amusement :

_« Je ne suis pas impulsif. Je suis un garçon spontané, c'est différent »._

Kame éclata de rire en lisant cela. Il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, en quelque sorte ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui ce soir -pas trop-, même si c'était relativement tentant. D'où sa réponse partagée :

_« Oui, c'est une autre façon de le dire. Je suis convaincu que tu as su trouver les mots justes »._

_« J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi... A propos, je crois qu'il serait mieux que demain, vous fassiez sans Nakamaru-kun. Il va sans doute dormir un moment. Il a besoin de repos »._

_« On se débrouillera »._

_« Parfait. Bonne nuit, Kame »._

Hyde coupait court... Il devait être épuisé, se dit Kame. Tout le monde avait besoin de dormir, de faire le point... Au début, la réponse qu'il tapa se résuma en quelques petits mots pour lui souhaiter également une bonne nuit... Et puis... Il hésita. Il tapa quelque chose, l'effaça, et recommença aussitôt. Il commençait à fatiguer aussi, du reste. C'est sans doute cela qui le fit inconsciemment relâcher sa garde et se montrer un peu plus franc que d'ordinaire :

_« Bonne nuit... et tu as toute mon admiration, aujourd'hui plus que jamais »._

_« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » _demanda Hyde après plusieurs minutes, très surpris.

_« La générosité, c'est une belle qualité. Tu en débordes. Bonne nuit »._

_'Bonne nuit' ?_ Tu parles ! Comme si Hyde pouvait s'endormir sur une phrase pareille ! Le gros problème de Kame, c'est qu'il oscillait entre des moments de franchise extrême et spontanée, assez rares cependant... La majeure partie du temps, il la passait dans la réserve et l'attente. En gros : il était dur à suivre. Hyde, qui lui était un livre ouvert, avait du mal à comprendre... Même s'il lui semblait qu'à chaque conversation, même pas simples messages, il connaîssait un peu mieux Kame... Cependant, il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de prendre ce compliment, d'en sourire, d'en être touché, et c'était tout. Il fallait éviter tout débordement. Il n'avait quand même pas ramé pour que lui et Kame aient de nouveau une relation normale, pour tout foutre par terre en balançant les deux ou trois fichues questions qui trottaient dans sa tête à cet instant ! C'était tentant... Mais non. Quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois, ils avaient été très clairs là-dessus : amis, rien de plus et surtout aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Donc Hyde était condamné à tourner ses interrogations en ridicule, se disant qu'il réfléchissait sans doute trop... Et définitivement, il coupa son portable, la conversation étant close.

Le lendemain, c'est sur le coup des 16h que Nakamaru émergea. La bouche pâteuse et l'estomac qui criait famine, même si son cerveau lui disait qu'il n'avait pas faim, au contraire. Complètement déréglé. Le lourd sommeil dans lequel les somnifères l'avaient plongé avait réparé toute fatigue physique. Son corps était en pleine forme, lui. L'épuisement mental, lui, était intact. Son sommeil, si lourd soit-il, n'avait pas été des plus paisibles et reposants. Bref, sa tête et son coeur souffraient toujours, rien n'avait changé. Il mit un certain temps à recentrer ses idées. A se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé avant son sommeil... La visite de Hyde... Et en gros, ce qui avait été dit. Misère... Nakamaru se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était l'impasse et ça le rendait presque fou de rage. Quoi qu'il fasse, il y aurait des conséquences. Il y avait le plan A, à savoir continuer dans le sens qu'il avait adopté : tirer un trait sur le tout et vivre sa vie, en se disant qu'il s'en remettrait forcément un jour, mêem s'il n'y croyait pas trop... Et le plan B, tentant celui-là, : aller voir Tetsu et au moins lui dire la vérité. Pas tenter de le récupérer, comme il avait perdu ce droit, mais lui dire la vérité. Tetsu le méritait bien. S'il y avait au moins une chose que Nakamaru avait retiré de sa discussion avec Hyde, c'était cette conclusion : Tetsu ne méritait pas d'être écarté, comme on le ferait à un type trop faible, trop gênant. Il méritait de comprendre pourquoi. Et une part de Nakamaru aussi, désirait lui expliquer qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Pour ses camarades aussi bien sûr, mais surtout pour Tetsu. Parce que si Tetsu se posait la question de savoir si toute leur histoire n'avait été que du vent, Nakamaru ne le supporterait pas... Il se contredisait lui-même, puisqu'il avait désiré que Tetsu en arrive à penser comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, si c'était à refaire... Il serait sans doute incapable de lui tenir le même discours froid et méticuleux. Maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté ce que c'était que vivre sans lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse continuer cette comédie. Ni aux yeux des autres, ni à ceux de Tetsu, et encore moins aux siens.

Enervé, il balança son oreiller contre la porte. Un geste parfaitement dérisoire et qui ne changerait rien. Qui le soulageait juste sur le coup, mais juste une seconde. Exactement, à une échelle moindre, le fruit de sa rupture avec Tetsu. En l'analysant le plus calmement possible, c'était ça : un geste de rage et d'impuissance, fait pour soulager, mais qui était complètement ridicule en fait. Mais s'il poussait se lever et aller chercher l'oreiller pour le remettre à sa place, Tetsu n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on manipulait ainsi... De toute façon pour Nakamaru c'était clair : il avait perdu le droit d'être avec lui. Au pire il lui avait brisé le coeur, au 'mieux', il l'avait tenu à l'écart. Une chose qui ne passait pas avec le bassiste. Comme il n'espérait aucune conlusion heureuse pour lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour le dernier des salauds, il se décida aussi vite que l'autre fois, lorsqu'il se leva et s'habilla en un temps record.

Quelque part ailleurs et plus ou moins au même instant, certains s'accordaient une pause. Et dans un silence de mort, qui fit penser à Ken que dans un cimetière, ça devait être plus joyeux qu'ici. Le guitariste était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague... Yukki semblait plutôt irrité, du moins c'est l'impression que l'on avait en le voyant tapoter sur la table du bout des doigts... Hyde priait tous les saints du paradis pour que le portable de Tetsu sonne... et le leader était avachi sur la table, lisant une feuille sans vraiment la voir... Pause de quelques instants avant de reprendre. Avec un entrain limité, le moral du bassiste, qui se lisait sur son visage, étant assez contagieux. Pourtant pas croyant, Hyde se sentit pousser une vocation lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'après quelques secondes, une silhouette se figea devant eux.

_Bon... Bonjour... Je..._

Il lui tournait le dos, mais le sang de Tetsu ne fit qu'un tour, en reconnaîssant la voix du visiteur. Réaction stupide : il sentit ses yeux piquer. Avec une grande inspiration, il pivota sur lui-même pour le voir, en priant pour ne pas avoir rêvé. Effectivement. Nakamaru se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, encore un pied dehors, prêt à déguerpir si on le mettait dehors comme il le craignait. Ken en lâcha sa cigarette et Yukki cessa se marthyriser la table. Hyde fut le premier à réagir en se levant pour l'accueillit, avec un ton si aigu qu'on le devinait forcé :

_Salut ! Entre, voyons, ne reste pas là._

_Sa... Salut... _répondit Nakamaru, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ca demandait un gros effort, mais le jeune homme ne posa pas une fois ses yeux sur Tetsu. Il l'avait repéré dès qu'il était entré évidemment, et il le voyait flou, dans la mesure où il regardait ceux au second plan et non Tetsu, plus près de lui... Mais hors de question qu'il el regarde, tant il avait honte. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu lui revenait en mémoire, et il se sentit si horrible qu'il eu presque envie de partir en courrant. Soudain, Yukki se leva un peu brusquement et lança sur un ton désagréable :

_Très bien, je sens que je vais encore passer pour le désagréable du groupe, mais je vais dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tous ou presque, tout bas : Nakamaru-kun, est-ce bien que tu sois là ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Désolé, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas franchement envie que l'état de Tetsu-kun s'agrave. Ca fait des jours qu'il n'a pas souri, que tout lui est égal... Alors si tu dois en remettre une couche, autant que tu t'en ailles maintenant._

Tetsu l'écoutait parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne protesta pas, n'ajouta rien. Même s'il était un peu sonné dans la mesure où avoir Nakamaru si près était intolérable, il comprenait que son batteur agissait par amitié. Son franc parler naturel le montrait bien. Ken descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre le petit groupe :

_Yukkie..._

_Quoi ? _S'emporta le batteur en regardant Nakamaru si durement, que le jeune chanteur rougit. _Je suis le seul à penser ça ? Bon, tant pis, j'assume. Moi j'ai pas envie de ramasser_ _les morceaux, j'suis désolé. J'ai trop de peine pour toi, Tetsu-kun._

_J'allais pas te contredire, _objecta Ken sur un ton neutre. _Je pense comme toi, mon vieux. Cela dit..._

_Cela dit, _coupa Hyde en leur mettant une main dans le dos à chacun pour les pousser, _on va tous aller voir dehors si on y est. Et si jamais on n'y est pas, on cherchera bien, histoire d'être sûrs. Allez hop, on me suit !_

_Hyde, je ne suis pas certain que... _objecta Ken.

_Je ne te demande pas d'être certain, mais d'avancer ! Allez hop, en route mauvaise troupe ! _Plaisanta-t-il en les faisant toujours avancer.

_Mais tu..._

_Ah mais bon sang, ne soyez pas lourds ! Pour une fois que je suis celui qui comprend avant les autres... _fit Hyde avec insistance.

Yukkie planta ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il boudait et sortit après un regard inquiet à leur leader. Franchement, si Nakamaru devait en remettre une couche, il allait perdre patience... Dans le couloir les menant à la sortie, Ken, un peu perdu, protesta une ultime fois :

_Ouais, ben tu nous expliqueras en chemin, parce que mon cerveau ne suit pas... J'ai l'impression que le petit pois qui s'y trouve se cogne aux parois..._

_Oui et si tu gardais toutes ces choses intéressantes pour un bon psy, tu crois pas ? _Rétorqua Hyde en riant nerveusement, nourrissant en secret les mêmes angoisses que Yukki.

Dans la pièce principale, un silence de mort s'était installé. Tetsu avait fini par se lever pour lui faire face. Mais chacun regardait ses pieds. Et là, Tetsu se fit l'effet d'être le type le plus lamentable et faible qui soit. Il s'était quand même fait jeter de façon assez violente... Sans réelle expliquation -qui tienne la route, s'entend-... Un type normal aurait, sinon haï Nakamaru, au moins nourrit de la rancoeur. Ca aurait été légitime. Mais pour Tetsu, c'était aussi facile que 2 et 2 font 4 : il l'aimait de la même façon. Plus douloureusement peut-être, comme il en était séparé. Mais ça ne changeait rien de ce côté là. Il ne lui en voulait même pas, quelle pitié ! Pourtant il avait essayé, de le détester... Mais rien à faire. Nakamaru de son côté, se trouvait si horrible qu'il avait peine à ne pas pleurer comme un idiot. Le pire, c'était qu'il allait bien falloir le regarder un jour ou l'autre. Et là, ça allait être dur... Effectivement. Il leva la tête brusquement, comme si on l'avait appelé, et regarda Tetsu. Il retint une remarque en voyant la tête de déterré qu'affichait le bassiste : cernes, yeux rouge, teint gris... N'empêche : il restait superbe. Nakamaru manquait d'objectivité, mais c'était ainsi. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter à con cou et l'embrasser, chose qui selon lui, lui aurait valu une claque, au moins. Il ancra ses pieds dans le sol et se força à parler, le silence étant devenu dur à supporter :

_Euh..._

_Alors... _continua Tetsu d'une voix tremblante. _Comment tu vas, toi ?_

_Bien... Je vais.... Bien... Je crois..._

_C'est chouette. _

_Et... Et toi ?_

_Moi ? Oh moi, tu sais..._

_Alors... Bientôt la Chine, hein ? _Demanda Nakamaru, faisant allusion à leurs concerts à venir.

Il faillit en soupirer, tellement il trouvait ça nul. Archi nul. C'était cliché, c'était stupide, cette conversation ne rimait à rien. Il n'était pas venu débiter ces banalités sans nom ! Mais il ne pouvait demander à Tetsu plus d'éloquence, c'était lui qui avait été le plus blessé après tout. Le jeune chanteur se sentait encore plus minable que 5 minutes auparavant, si c'était possible. Même pas capable d'être honnête avec lui...

_Et oui... Ca approche et... C'est ridicule, _lâcha Tetsu sur un ton désespéré.

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de la Chine, franchement ! _Explosa-t-il. _Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de concerts, non ?_

_N... Non, effectivement..._

_Yukki n'avait pas tort... Dis ce que tu as à dire et après... _fit Tetsu en regardant par terre. _Je ne supporterai pas longtemps d'être en face de toi..._

_C'est normal que tu me détestes... _lâcha Nakamaru, le voix tremblante.

_Excuse-moi ?_

_J'ai dit..._

_J'ai entendu. Juste que tu te plantes._

_Ah bon ?_

_Je ne te déteste pas, _assura Tetsu sur le ton le plus persuasif qu'il put. _Ca n'a jamais été le cas._

_Ah... ah bon... _murmura Nakamaru, ahuri.

_C'est juste que... si tu restes là encore deux minutes, je sais que je vais... te supplier. Et... J'aimerai bien conserver encore un peu de dignité... A quoi bon supplier quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ?_

Tetsu avait achevé la tirade avec un sourire, mais ça n'aida pas à faire passer. C'était amer et désolant. Et Nakamaru manqua de s'arracher les cheveux. En une phrase, deux tout au plus, Tetsu avait été plus franc que lui ne l'avait été depuis le départ ! Sa lâcheté n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ? La franchise de Tetsu, si triste soit-elle, donna un coup de fouet au jeune homme, qui voulut se montrer au moins à la hauteur. Vivement, il lança :

_Tetsu... Tetsu y faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_Oui ? Vas-y._

A ce stade, Tetsu n'espèrait absolument rien. Il voulait juste, comme il l'avait dit, que Nakamaru dise ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'ensuite il s'en aille. Même si une partie de lui voulait le garder encore un peu ici, évidemment. Mais ça n'allait qu'agraver les choses, alors... Autant ne pas en rajouter. Il fit un effort pour se montrer attentif et pour cesser de le dévisager, et s'apprêta à écouter, priant juste pour ne pas se prendre autre chose sur la tête, bien qu'il lui semblait que rien ne serait pire que ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.


	54. Aveu

**Museelo : désolée j'ai conscience que ça doit être chiant parfois de voir Kame et Hyde se chercher (sans jamais se trouver, hoho... hum pardon, c'est la fatigue T_T)... mais je le fais parce que déjà c'est pas le duo central donc c'est forcément moins accentué, ensuite parce que... ça m'amuse XD. Mais promis, ça va bouger en son temps (dans un sens ou l'autre :) )**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 54 (il est lon oO), et ma foi j'espère ne pas avoir mal choisi l'orientation, ne ? :)**

Nakamaru dansait littéralement d'un pied sur l'autre, l'estomac contracté au possible... Derrière lui, se trouvait la sortie. C'était véritablement tentant de s'en retourner là et de la prendre, de s'enfuir à toute vitesse comme le dernier des lâches... Mais il tenait là une occasion de se montrer un peu franc... Alors il fallait être courageux, maintenant. L'inexpérience qui était la sienne n'avait jamais été plus nette qu'aujourd'hui. Nakamaru, c'était un fait, ne savait pas gérer une relation compliquée et sérieuse. Pas que celles d'avant n'avaient eu aucune importance pour lui en leur temps, mais enfin... Bien moins que celle-ci, toutefois. Ce n'était même pas comparable, d'ailleurs. Tetsu lui avait toujours fait un effet incroyable... Il se sentait parfois un peu inférieur à lui, et cette fois plus que jamais. Par ailleurs, c'était dur, de le regarder sans l'approcher... De lui parler sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment... Et ça allait être tout aussi dur, de lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient dû se séparer -puisqu'il avait décidé d'être honnête-, tout en lui faisant comprendre que son amour pour lui n'était pas en cause. Au contraire. Mais il sentait d'ici les efforts que Tetsu faisait pour se montrer solide, et il ne voulut pas en abuser. C'était déjà bien qu'il ne l'ai pas jeté dehors, après tout. Alors il se racla la gorge, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa voix de faiblir par endroits lorsqu'il s'exprima :

_J'ai... Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose et... J'aimerai... Si possible... que tu ne m'interrompes pas quand je..._

_Je t'écoute._

Tetsu fut assez tenté d'aller s'asseoir. Il ne tenait pas à se montrer faible devant lui, question de fierté -dérisoire sans doute-. Cependant, ses jambes refusaient clairement d'obéir et il dû rester planté là, à observer Nakamaru fixer le sol et parler presque le nez dans son écharpe, d'une voix tremblante. Peu importe ce que le jeune homme dirait maintenant... dans sa tête, Tetsu était convaincu que c'était perdu. Alors en un sens, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Peut-être que Nakamaru voulait rompre dans les formes, face à face. Peut-être que l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis communs avait insisté pour cela... Car à voir le jeune homme, on sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être là. Tetsu se trompait juste sur ses motivations, en fait.

_Je veux que tu saches... Les vraies raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait._

_Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? _s'esclaffa Tetsu, amer.

A l'évidence, si : ça pouvait être pire. Quelle autre chose Nakamaru n'avait-il pas mis sur sa liste, l'autre fois ? Tetsu eut presque envie d'en rire, rire pour ne pas pleurer. Il était obligé d'écouter ça, vraiment ? C'est qu'il ne donnait pas encore dans le masochisme, quand même... Un instant, il regretta presque ne pas avoir écouté Yukki... Mais la tentation, l'envie d'être avec Nakamaru était trop forte. Il aurait supporté encore pas mal de choses, pour 5 minutes avec lui. Le jeune homme releva alors la tête et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, il planta fermement ses yeux dans les siens, réellement convaincu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

_J'ai dit 'les vraies raisons'. Autrement dit : celles que je t'ai donné n'étaient pas... Peu importe, écoute-moi._

Si Tetsu s'était abandonné un tout petit peu à une quelconque forme d'espoir, il aurait pu décoder ceci à travers ces mots : _'ce que j'ai dit était faux'_. C'était facile, vu de l'extérieur. Simplement, son esprit trop chagriné refusait même d'y penser. L'espoir, c'est juste un leurre. Et au final, ça blesse plus qu'autre chose. Dire que ça nous maintient debout, chanter ses louages comme le fait toute bonne histoire romantique à souhait, c'est bon pour les contes pour enfants. Il s'efforça de chasser ces pensées tentatrices et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait.

_Je dois pour ça, te raconter quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a quelques temps... Un soir où j'ai dû me rendre avec les autres au bureau de Johnny-san. Il avait reçu quelque chose qui me concernait..._

Et Nakamaru, sans s'arrêterun instant, à toute allure de peur de faiblir, lui raconta tout dans le détail. Dans le moindre détail, jusqu'au plus petit et anodin. Les photos, la réaction de Johnny par rapport à cela. L'attitude protectrice et amicale de Jin. La désaprobation et la maladresse de Kame. Le froid qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Le soutien de Koki. Sa réconciliation avec Kame. Ses efforts pour oublier cette mauvaise histoire. Puis sa deuxième convocation vers Johnny. Tout se déroulait dans sa tête comme si ça s'était passé le matin même. Tout était d'une précision remarquable, ça ne lui demandait aucun effort de mémoire. Il lançait ces faits presque froidement, en sachant tout à fait que s'il prenait une seconde pour y penser, il ne pourrait pas continuer. Une fois encore, sa propre froideur l'étonna. Le dérangea. Tetsu ne montra aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'il trésaillit lorsque Nakamaru lui donna la date de son deuxième rendez-vous avec Johnny. Ce jour là, cette date là, Tetsu ne l'avait pas oublié, et pour cause. En dehors de ce moment, le bassiste se contenta d'écouter, debout, les bras tombant sagement le long de son corps, comme s'il écoutait un professeur...

Lorsque le jeune homme eut fini, il s'arrêta à son état en sortant de chez Johnny. Là encore, Tetsu aurait pu sans peine faire le lien entre ce qu'il venait de lui dire et leur rupture. Lien que Hyde avait fait sans mal à un autre moment, lui. Mais Hyde était une tierce personne, parfaitement apte à juger de la situation avec objectivité, puisqu'il n'était pas concerné. Pour lui, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pour Tetsu, confus et meurtri, ça n'était pas aussi évident que cela. Car il était radicalement simple dans son fonctionnement : quand on s'aimait, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Même si ça paraîssait un peu trop convenu de dire ça. Si Nakamaru l'aimait, ce rendez-vous aurait dû entrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. Quelle que soit la façon dont il tournait tout cela, en resortait toujours la même conclusion. Elle restait inchangée, pour son plus grand malheur. Une partie de lui cependant, voulut creuser un peu. Car ces paroles avaient éveillé un détail rangé dans un coin de sa mémoire... Mais le chagrin est plus fort, et il fit taire cette partie résistante. Pour le moment.

_Je... Ne sais pas quoi te dire... _avoua-t-il bien sincèrement.

_Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini... Si tu veux bien m'accorder encore..._

_Non, j'en ai assez entendu._

Nakamaru trésaillit, tant la voix de Tetsu s'était faite tranchante et sèche. Ce ton là n'appelait à aucune réponse. Pourtantn il n'avait pas fini. Il avait encore des choses à dire. Peut-être que Tetsu les avait déjà comprises, qu'il ne réagissait pas simplement parce que maintenant c'était trop tard... n'empêche qu'il lui fallait les dire. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre... Réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparaît. Physiquement, du moins. Car Tetsu refusait de tomber dans le panneau, de se laisser aller. Nakamaru s'entêta et avança encore :

_Ecoute-moi... Rien qu'une minute encore, je t'en prie..._

_Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _Demanda le bassiste, sur la défensive.

_Parce que tu veux savoir._

Tetsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, une chose au moins n'était pas un mensonge : Nakamaru le connaîssait par coeur. Il déchiffrait ses réactions, les anticipait parfois... Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête sans mal. C'était venu très vite, et de façon très précise, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Ca, c'était une chose indéniable. Et cette fois encore, il voyait juste. La situation n'y changeait rien. Tetsu ne bougerait jamais, et il ne lui demanderait pas non plus de partir. Il voulait tout entendre. En lui, et malgré ses efforts pour le faire taire, ce fichu espoir se rallumait comme une braise attisée par le vent... Il inclina la tête, résigné, et Nakamaru inspira :

_Tetsu, j'ai une question à te poser._

_Quoi ?_

_Si jamais... _commença le jeune homme avant d'enchaîner à une allure rapide. _Imagine-toi que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde soit... disons menacée. Qu'elle ait un problème, disons. Tu y es ?_

_Oui..._

_Ce problème peut avec le temps, devenir vraiment important... Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, on ne sait pas. Mais il faut y penser. Tu ne me contrediras pas là-dessus, tu es un homme prévoyant._

_Oui... _murmura Tetsu, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

_Maintenant, imagine-toi que tout ça soit... Ta faute, _lâcha Nakamaru d'une voix cassée. _ Que, même si telle n'était pas ton intention, même si tu n'y pensais pas, ce soit tes actes, ta situation, qui causent ce tort à cette personne. Cette personne que tu aimes._

_Je... vois..._

_Alors si jamais tu avais le moyen... disons... d'anticiper... Qu'on te laisse une chance pour épargner cette personne... Que ferais-tu ?_

_Je suppose que... Je m'en détacherai, _admit Tetsu.

A dire vrai, à ce moment là, il ne savait pas si sa réponse était réellement de son fait, ou si elle était le résultat des questions précédentes... Une forme d'influence de Nakamaru, peut-être. Non, il n'était pas un manipulateur, à la réflexion. Cependant, la partie de lui qui voulait savoir et espérer commença à prendre le dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pendant que Nakamaru continuait sur un ton persuasif :

_Tu la laisserais._

_Puisqu'il le faut... _reconnut-il, suivant la raisonnement de l'autre.

_Comprends-tu maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Ca sert à quoi ? _S'emporta Tetsu. _Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es là !_

L'énervement prit place en lui, à une vitesse fulgurante. Il était plus ou moins en train d'apprendre que s'il s'était donné la peine de creuser un peu, s'il avait ouvert les yeux, le mensonge de Nakamaru n'aurait jamais marché. Ce n'était même plus de la crédulité, c'était de la bêtise, à ce stade ! Il était tellement en colère que l'espace d'un instant, il ne sut plus s'il le détestait ou s'il l'aimait. A ce stade des opérations, cela revenait un peu au même, cependant. Le jeune homme était dans un état de décomposition avancée... Fatigué, il commençait à puiser dans ses réserves. Et surtout, il était choqué. Il s'était soigneusement employé à ne pas penser à Tetsu, durant tout ce temps. Ou à n'y penser que le minimum. Là, en quelques minutes, il venait de revivre plein de choses, bonnes ou pas, peu importe. C'était comme respirer de l'air frais après avoir été enfermé dans une cave pendant longtemps. Et c'était presque s'il ne s'étouffait pas. Dans sa tête, avant de venir, il s'était dit que s'il pouvait lui expliquer, il le ferait et s'en irait tout de suite. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre qu'il serait difficile de tourner les talons et repartir. Impossible, même. Il s'approcha encore et expliqua d'un ton si bas que Tetsu cessa presque de respirer pour bien l'entendre :

_J'essaie de t'expliquer... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai trompé tout ce temps. Je ne veux pas que tu te crois trop âgé pour moi... Trop incapable... pas assez à l'écoute... Tout ce que j'ai dit cette fois là... rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! J'ai jamais pensé ça ! _Cria-t-il presque, tandis qu'il se sentit plus léger, bizarrement.

_C'est cruel... _murmura Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Pardon..._

_Tu... tu me demandes d'oublier tout ça et... de croire à cette fable que tu viens de me servir ?_

_J'ai conscience que..._

_Tu me demandes de croire que tu as cherché à... me protéger ? _Articula Tetsu, choqué.

_Je sais que c'est..._

_Tu voudrais que j'accepte le fait que j'ai gobé sans peine cette histoire... ce qui reviendrait à dire, si c'est maintenant que tu dis la vérité, que j'ai si facilement cru tes mensonges... qu'en fin de compte je ne te connaissais pas... En fait... qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ? C'est quoi, ton résumé ? _S'énerva-t-il, n'étant plus sûr de rien.

Nakamaru mis ses mains en avant comme pour lui dire _« stop »_, pour le calmer. Il avait bien conscience du trouble qu'il semait chez Tetsu. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait qu'agraver les choses, en fait ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il ne pouvait que continuer dans cette voie, et dire toute la vérité cette fois, d'une voix oscillant entre persuasion et fatigue :

_La seule chose qui soit vrai, Tetsu, dans tout ce que je t'ai dit... C'est que je voulais arrêter tout, à ce moment là. Je le voulais et en même temps non, bien sûr. Mais ces raisons qui t'ont fait du mal... Je le regrette. A ce moment là, j'ai juste voulu te dégoûter de moi... pour que tu ne songes pas à me revoir. Je n'imaginais pas que ça te blesserait à ce point... _lâcha-t-il confusément.

_Tu m'as quitté parce que tu pensais que si un jour un scandale éclatait... tu voulais me préserver de ça ? _Répèta Tetsu, les yeux semblant vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

_Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'un tourment... Il y a... ton groupe... Ta famille... tes amis... Toi, bien sûr... Il fallait y penser, et je ne ..._

_Et qui es-tu, pour décider ou non de ce qui est bon pour moi ? _Coupa Tetsu durement.

_Je ne voulais pas..._

_Je savais ce que je risquais ! _Éclata le bassiste, à bout de nerfs._Tu crois que j'avais attendu ces photos pour me poser certaines questions ? Je savais bien ce que..._

_Et bien pas moi ! _S'emporta Nakamaru à son tour.

_Quoi ?_

Puisqu'il voulait tout savoir, il allait être servi... Ces choses là, Nakamaru ne les avait pas dites encore... Pas à Koki, pourtant si proche de lui habituellement... Même quand Hyde avait réussi à le faire un peu parler la dernière fois, ça n'était pourtant pas sorti. Cette peur et ce manque cruel de confiance en lui que Tetsu avait soupçonné à une certaine époque, il allait en prendre toute la mesure seulement maintenant. Nakamaru inspira profondément et avoua :

_Je suis stupide et complètement perdu... Je ne me suis pas posé les bonnes questions, moi. Quand j'ai appris tout ça, je suis tombé de haut. Comme si j'avais imaginé qu'on vivrait tous les deux sans jamais être découvert par qui que ce soit, ou qu'on n'ait jamais à s'expliquer... J'ai réalisé alors que j'étais... Si jeune... Tu n'as jamais été trop âgé, tu comprends ? Moi en revanche... Je suis un gamin. J'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu, pour une fois, être utile... Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il te faut. Il te faut quelqu'un sur qui tu puisses compter, qui soit solide... Moi je suis si faible que j'ai... Ben que je suis là aujourd'hui. J'ai même pas pu m'éloigner, même pour ton bien._

_'Mon bien' ? _Répéta Tetsu, cloué au sol.

_Oui, ton bien._

_'Mon bien', espèce de... de... _

Tetsu leva la main en l'air comme s'il voulait vraiment lui mettre son poing dans la figure. De l'extérieur, on l'aurait cru en tous cas. Naturellement, Nakamaru ne broncha pas, sachant bien qu'il ne craignait rien. Et effectivement, le poing de Tetsu alla lourdement s'abattre contre la table à côté d'eux, comme s'il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Un peu inquiet car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tetsu de perdre le contrôle de sa personne, Nakamaru s'approcha une fois de plus. Cette fois, ils étaient à un pas l'un de l'autre, tout au plus.

_Tetsu ?_

_Je dois vraiment être lamentable, pour n'avoir pas vu à quel point tu étais terrorisé et si peu sûr de toi.._. murmura Tetsu, attristé.

_Mais non, je..._

_A mon tour de poser une question._

_Oui ?_

Tetsu avait l'air déterminé. Tout à fait certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire maintenant. Et Nakamaru voulut reculer. C'est alors que la main de Tetsu se referma sur son poignet en un geste vif et ferme, pour le maintenir là. Nakamaru déglutit, mais il hocha la tête. Il lui devait au moins ça, quand même. L'écouter. Le bassiste le regarda un moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis il demanda, les joues un peu rouge :

_Là, maintenant, tout de suite, et sans rien te demander d'autre... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Nakamaru écarquilla les yeux, réellement pris au dépourvu. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans sa voix, lorsqu'il avait posé cette question... Pas ça... C'était la réponse qui allait définitivement mettre son 'plan' par terre. Car il savait déjà qu'il ne réussirait pas à lui mentir. Pas à cette distance là. Et certainement pas sur ce point. Pas en sentant son poignet brûler parce que simplement, sa main était dessus... Il gémit et baissa la tête :

_Bon sang... Pas ça, s'il te plaît..._

_Ca ira, je survivrai... _fit Tetsu avec ironie, se méprenant sur sa réaction. _S'il te plaît, je dois l'entendre... Je pourrai passer à autre chose..._

_Oui._

_Comment ?_

_Oui, je t'aime. C'est évident... C'est... peut-être parce que c'est un peu trop grand et que moi, je ne suis pas assez solide... C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fait n'importe quoi... La première fois que je t'ai vu en concert, j'avais 20 ans et j'ai pensé « wow, quelle personne incroyable »... La première fois que je t'ai rencontré personnellement, j'ai conservé cette impression dans un coin de ma tête, tout en ne pouvant rien penser d'autre. J'avais juste l'impression que mon coeur allait se décrocher et que si je te regardais dans les yeux, j'allais agir bêtement. Finalement, même lorsqu'on aurait pu tomber dans une certaine routine, tu as toujours procuré ce genre de sensations chez moi, à chaque fois que je te voyais... Des « il est magnifique » aux « qu'il est doué »... Tu as toujours été impressionnant et... je n'étais sans doute pas à la hauteur. Il n'empêche. Je voulais que tu le crois, au début... que tu penses tout ce que je t'ai sorti cette fois là... Mais maintenant, je n'admets pas que tu puisses vivre en doutant de ce que je... enfin tu vois..._

Les phrases se succédaianet sans réel lien entre elles... Presque revivait-il certains instants, et parlait-il en fonction de ses souvenirs... Pas de lien, hein ? Si, au contraire. Une idée centrale émergeait de ces paroles désordonnées et rapidement confessées : il l'aimait. Et ce fut plus fort que Tetsu : il y crut. Son côté raisonnable lui intimait l'ordre d'en douter, de se méfier, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, même... Mais à peine avait-il entendu tout cela, qu'il se fichait pas mal de souffrir dix fois plus qu'avant : il voulait y croire. C'est alors que, comem un flash, quelque chose qu'il avait mis de côté un moment lui revint en tête. Cette fois-là où Nakamaru avait coupé les ponts, il y avait eu... Une chose étrange. Bon, si on allait pas là, tout était étrange bien sûr, tant Tetsu ne s'y était pas attendu... Mais il y avait eu cette phrase... Une phrase sur laquelle Tetsu avait buté, lorsqu'il s'était repassé cette conversation dans sa tête, encore et encore. Lorsque Nakamaru lui avait dit quelque chose comme _« tu trouveras quelqu'un... plus libre de ses mouvements »_... Plus libre... Ca sous-entendait _« plus libre que moi »_... La traduction littéraire pouvait donc aussi bien être : _« moi, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux »_... Soit : _« ce n'est pas ce que je désire »_. C'était très clair maintenant. Avant, Tetsu s'était refusé à décortiquer cette phrase qui avait tout de même attiré son attention, comme il se refusait toute forme d'espoir. Maintenant... elle sonnait clairement à ses oreilles. Il comprenait absolument tout. D'une voix ressemblant plus à un gémissement plaintif, il lança :

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ?_

_Confiance ?_

_Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Pas seulement de cette histoire, mais de tout ! _S'énerva de nouveau le bassiste. _De ces craintes là que tu avais ! Avais-tu peur de m'embêter ? Je n'aurais pas crisé ! Crois-tu que je sois..._

_Je sais. La peur fait faire des trucs stupides des fois... _murmura Nakamaru d'un ton las, visiblement plus apte à se défendre.

Franchement, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Oui, ce qu'il avait fait était complètement inutile. Oui, il les avait blessé tous les deux pour une question d'ego et de peur, en quelque sorte. Il s'en rendait malade tout seul. Mais encore une fois... Quand Tetsu le disait, ça paraîssait si simple. A l'entendre, c'était facile : ils en auraient parlé et hop, plus de problème ! Et si... et si c'était possible, en fin de compte ? Franchement, il commençait à se sentir presque nauséeux, d'un coup. Fatigue, nerfs en pelote, manque de nourriture, esprit en surchauffe et coeur qui tenait plus du puzzle... Besoin d'air urgent ! Il se retourna vivement en vue de gagner la sortie. Tetsu, qui le tenait toujours, affirma davantage la pressio nde sa main sur son poignet, ce qui obligea Nakamaru à lui faire de nouveau face, un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Tetsu arborait une expression plus détendue... plus sereine, presque. Et sur un ton qui exprimait une évidence même, il dit simplement :

_Mais Yuichi... Tu crois vraiment, maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça... tu crois vraiment pouvoir repartir ?_

Là, comme ça ? Non, effectivement. Si Tetsu continuait à le regarder comme ça... A le couver du regard... Comme avant... Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, où il était toujours surpris de voir comme Tetsu le regardait amoureusement... Là effectivement, repartir allait être compliqué... Il s'entêta cependant :

_Soyons réalistes. Rien n'a changé. A ceci près que je t'ai blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Je n'ai pas le droit de..._

_Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, effectivement, _fit Tetsu avec douceur.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_C'est-à-dire qu'il y a de puissants moteurs, dans la vie, tu vois... Le chagrin était le mien, ces temps-ci... N'empêche qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à un autre : le pardon._

_M... Mais..._

Certes, Tetsu avait été blessé. D'abord de croire qu'il avait encore été le seul à s'attacher comme ça... et plus récemment, de penser qu'il n'était pas assez digne de confiance pour que Nakamaru parle avec lui... Il aurait pu lui en vouloir, il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela... D'ailleurs, Nakamaru était convaincu apparement, qu'il serait rancunier... Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans la nature de Tetsu, d'agir ainsi. Et aussi parce que cette fois différait de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il l'aimait beaucoup plus que de raison, et il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Presque... Presque commençait-il à s'émouvoir de la force qu'il avait fallu à Nakamaru pour tout envoyer promener, dans le seul but de le préserver. Ca avait été maladroit et dévastateur, mais n'empêche... De son côté, le jeune homme se croyait en plein délire. Comme si c'était possible, que Tetsu lui pardonne... Il pensait avoir perdu le droit de l'aimer et d'être avec lui, en le blessant. Et là, Tetsu avait l'air de dire qu'il s'en fichait ! Il avait sa tête de celui qui s'apprête à être convaincant. Et Nakamaru se sentit comme ces sportifs à moitié blessés, qui vont au combat en sachant qu'il perdront. Ca n'était qu'une question de secondes, maintenant. En fait, et même s'il s'était interdit de se l'avouer : il n'attendait que ça.

_Yuichi, ces photos n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour que tes craintes s'expriment. Si tu as la volonté, tu peux aller voir ton boss et l'envoyer se faire foutre. Après tout, tu n'es pas un jouet. Le vrai problème, c'est cette fausse image que tu as de toi. C'est un peu comme si tu t'attendais tellement à ce que je me lasse de toi un jour, que tu étais presque soulagé de rompre le premier. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer de toi. Si je te dis qu'on va trouver une solution tous les deux... A tous les problèmes. Tu me crois ?_

Oh, bon sang... Il avait tout compris. En quelques mots, il avait parfaitement saisi l'essentiel. Le coeur de Nakamaru se mis à battre la chamade, ayant compris bien avant son cerveau que ça y était, il venait de le récupérer. Ses genoux fléchirent presque tandis qu'il murmura, presque par acquit de conscience :

_Mais le groupe.._

_Le groupe en a vu d'autres. Ces photos, j'en fais mon affaire. J'ai des relations, tu sais, _rétorqua Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil._ Et ce que tu ressens, si tu m'en parles, si je promets d'être moins autoritaire... Si je dis que je t'aime et que je vais très certainement en crever si tu ne viens pas m'embrasser maintenant.... Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?_

Pour changer d'avis, il aurait déjà fallu réellement vouloir rompre. Chose qui n'avait jamais été le cas, sentimentalement parlant, du moins. A cet instant où le coeur de Nakamaru tapait si fort qu'il en devenait sourd, le jeune chanteur comprit une chose. Même sans les interventions de Koki, de Hyde... Même sans sa prise de conscience... Il serait revenu vers Tetsu. Le bassiste avait parlé de supplier, un peu plus tôt... Nakamaru était convaincu que c'était plutôt lui, qui l'aurait supplié d'ici pas tard... Quelques jours... Des semaines, tout au plus. Ca n'était plus gérable, et il serait revenu vers lui, il le savait. On allait encore l'accuser d'être un brin trop émotif, mais pour le coup, il ne le nierait pas : il n'empêcha aucunement ses larmes de couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Au début, il ne sut pas si elles lui faisaient du mal, ou du bien... Il était encore tellement triste... Bientôt, elles lui brouillèrent la vue... Et ce qui lui fit vraiment frôler la crise cardiaque, ce fut la sensation des lèvres de Tetsu qui pressèrent les signes... Là, Nakamaru, son cerveau du moins, ne fut plus apte à suivre le mouvement : ses mains allèrent se perdre autour du coup de Tetsu, dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, agrippant son t-shirt, peu importe, du moment qu'il le touchait... Comme si le bassiste allait partir en fumée d'une seconde à l'autre. Il l'embrassait fièvreusement, quitte à en avoir la respiration coupée. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en rassasier. Dès qu'il quittait ses lèvres à la recherche d'un peu d'air, une seconde après, ils étaient de nouveau en contact. A dire vrai, Tetsu le serrait tellement fort qu'il commençait à en avoir mal, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait peine à imaginer que le bassiste l'aime toujours, ne lui en veuille pas... Mais puisque ça avait l'air d'être bel et bien le cas, alors il saisirait cette autre chance des deux mains, et tant pis pour les conséquences et éventuelles difficultés. Il le pensait réellement, lorsqu'il colla sa tête sur le torse de Tetsu, qui ressera son étreinte en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne de temps à autres tout en lui caressant le dos doucement pour qu'il se calme...


	55. Mieux qu'avant

**Ah la vache Museelo, j'ai eu un de ces fous rire en lisant ta review XD. Bon, dommage qu'il y ait eu du monde autour de moi, mais bon... XD. Que d'enthousiasme !**

**Mode guimauve, pour ce chapitre, je préviens XD**

Sur le parking du local, il y avait peu de voitures... Mais l'une d'elles, située sur la droite au fond, était assez remplie. A la place du conducteur, un petit chanteur occupé à machouiller un bâton de sucette, juste histoire de s'occuper. A sa droite, un guitariste qui regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il admirait le paysage -qui avait peu de chances de bouger, vu qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt-. Derrière, au milieu sur la banquette, un batteur qui donnait tous les signes extérieurs d'ennui, regardait vaguement devant lui... Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, dans la voiture de Hyde ? Voiture qui soit dit en passant, selon Ken, _« sent toujours la bouffe, c'est dingue ! »_. Ce dernier se tourna vers le chanteur et demanda en baillant, désignant le local droit devant eux de la tête :

_Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ?_

_Nan._

_Mais..._

_J'ai dit non !_

_Ah, mais j'ai laissé mes clopes à l'intérieur... _gémit Ken, qui en réalité, était dévoré par la curiosité, surtout.

_Dans la boîte à gants... Sers-toi et surtout : tais-toi !_

_Hé Hyde ! _Intervint Yukki en plaçant sa tête entre les deux sièges avant._Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi ?_

_Comment je pourrai le savoir ? Si je pouvais voir à travers les cloisons, crois-moi, ce don serait employé utilement..._

_Pervers ! _Fit Yukki en souriant.

_Mais c'est toi qui..._

_Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seuls ? _Renchérit Ken, sérieusement.

_Et quoi ? Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer, que je sache._

_Je me doute bien, mais... Tu as songé à l'éventualité que ça fasse plus de mal à Tetsu-kun ? _Fit Ken, se ralliant à l'idée première du batteur. _C'est vrai, je l'ai jamais vu dans un état si..._

_Tu sais, c'est tout à ton honneur, de t'en faire pour lui comme ça... Mais crois-moi, l'issue sera heureuse, _assura Hyde en souriant.

_Tu penses ?_

_Mais oui, je vous assure. Alors maintenant cessez de vous en faire, et pensez à autre chose._

Hyde avait l'air si serein, si certain de ses dires, que Yukki, pas plus que Ken, ne songea pas à le contredire. Après tout, quand on y repensait... Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Leur rupture était incompréhensible. Peut-être que Nakamaru était venu recoller les morceaux ? Pourvu que ça soit le cas... Ken eut un sourire un brin sadique. Bon, si Hyde voulait parler d'autre chose, il n'allait pas le contrarier, hein...

_Alors ça avance, toi et Kamenashi-kun ? _Fit-il sur un ton mielleux.

_Ok... On revient sur Tet-chan alors, _fit Hyde en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Trop facile ! _Lâcha Ken en éclatant de rire.

A l'intérieur, le temps semblait presque avoir arrêter sa course. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Nakamaru était toujours blotti contre Tetsu, l'esprit vraiment confus... Passer du désespoir à la joie d'un coup a de quoi faire tourner la tête... Tetsu attendait calmement qu'il se calme, d'autant que lui-même avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réaliser. Il le tenait vraiment dans ses bras ? Pour de vrai ? Il osait à peine y croire, et pourtant ça avait l'air bien vrai... Inlassablement, il continuait ses petits baisers sur sa tête, dans l'espoir de le calmer... Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis un bon moment... A ceci près, et c'était tout sauf un détail futile, que Nakamaru murmurait depuis plusieurs minutes le même mots : _'pardon'_. Tout comme il avait du mal à comprendre que Tetsu ne le rejette pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Peu importe qu'il l'ait fait dans un but louable : il l'avait blessé. Alors que Tetsu avait fait tant d'efforts avec lui, il l'avait cruellement blessé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre alors, sinon formuler des excuses entre ses larmes ?

_Pardon..._

_Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de pleurer, tu vas finir par dépérir... _fit doucement Tetsu.

Nakamaru bougea un peu, pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il s'écarta suffisement pour le regarder. Il eut un petit rire nerveux, et il tenta de maîtriser sa respirations, redue rapide à cause de cette crise de larmes. Fatigué, il essuya ses yeux en demandant :

_Comment tu peux plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?_

_Sans ça, je vais pleurer aussi et on aura l'air fins tous les deux, _lâcha Tetsu avec des tremblements dans la voix.

_Pardon... _répéta Nakamaru, inlassablement.

_Tu veux bien cesser de faire ça ? _Murmura Tetsu en lui soulevant le menton. _Je donne l'impression de t'en vouloir ?_

_Non... _

_Alors c'est bon. Ne crois pas que je sois indifférent... C'est juste que... Je ne réalise pas encore que... Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de m'autoriser à être heureux. Comme si tu allais partir après..._

_Je ne recommencerai pas, je te le jure ! _S'écria Nakamaru.

_Pas besoin de jurer... Mais... On ne sait pas... Il se peut qu'un jour, on ait à faire face à un grave problème... Où tu serais tenté d'agir de nouveau ainsi... _murmura Tetsu en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

_Je t'en parlerai ! Je n'agirai plus de façon si brutale !_

_Tu penses ?_

_Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur !_

A le regarder, on sentait bien qu'il était sincère. Tetsu ne pouvait en douter. A l'évidence, Nakamaru avait aussi mal vécu ces derniers temps que lui. Et puis il était revenu, après tout... Rien ne l'y obligeait. Alors... Ca allait être difficile, mais il décida d'effacer ses propres craintes. Enfin à dire vrai, il n'en avait qu'une : que Nakamaru le laisse à nouveau. Il le serra ànouveau contre lui en un geste un peu possessif. Et il s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

_Tu sais... _dit-il enfin. _Quand j'y repense, rien dans cette histoire n'est normal, à commencer par le début._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je veux dire... Dès le début, tu m'as attiré. Je pense que même quand j'avais 15 ans, je n'étais pas à ce point déboussolé et émoustillé... Ca a été vite... Tu es devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie en quelques mois... non, à peine quelques semaines, même. Tu es vraiment étrange._

_Tetsu... _

_Ca va prendre... quelques temps, je pense. Pour que j'intègre le fait que tu ne t'en iras pas, _avoua Tetsu. _Aussi pardonne-moi d'avance, si je mets du temps à être sûr._

_Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plaît. Mais... Si tu ne m'en veux pas et si ma présence ne te dérange pas, alors j'aimerai bien rester avec toi... Ok ? _Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

_Question idiote._

_Tu... _commença Nakaamru, hésitant. _Tu... accepterais qu'on reparte comme avant ?_

_Non, pas comme avant, _rectifia le bassiste._ Avant, tu avais peur et je ne le savais pas. Il faut que ça soit mieux qu'avant._

_D'accord. Je ne mérite vraiment pas ça..._

_Ah tais-toi un peu._

Tetsu se fit un plaisir de le faire taire, avec une méthode qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Et puis au bout d'un long moment, trois paires d'yeux tapies dans une voiture les virent sortir du bâtiment. Détail qui n'échappa à personne : ils se tenaient la main. Trois sourires satisfaits et un peu incrédules se mirent en place, tandis qu'ils s'efforçèrent de regarder ailleurs, alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la voiture de Tetsu. Lorsqu'il démarra et sortit du parking, Ken souffla à son voisin :

_Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu ?_

_Si tu veux mon avis, _rétorqua Hyde, tout content, _vue leur attitude, ils ne voient plus grand chose d'autre que l'autre..._

_J'avais tort de m'en faire ? _Marmonna Yukki avant qu'on ne le lui dise.

_On dirait bien._

_Une bonne chose de faite ! _Conclut Ken avec satisfaction. _Bien, si on allait manger entre célibataires convaincus ?_

_Mais il est encore tôt ! _Protesta Yukki.

_Et ben venez à la maison, on trouvera bien à s'occuper..._

_Ok !_

_Ca me va !_

Chez Tetsu, dans son salon pourtant grand, deux silhouettes étaient littéralement collées l'une à l'autre. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne risquait de s'envoler, mais peu importe... Nakamaru remarqua enfin :

_Tu as l'air fatigué..._

_Tu n'as pas très bonne mine non plus..._

_C'est rien. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?_

_Tu ferais ça ? _Demanda Tetsu, les yeux brillants._Ta cuisine m'a manqué._

_Et bien je suppose que tes placards sont encore vides... Mais je devrai me débrouiller._

_Super. J'ai... faim, _dit Tetsu, comme s'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation depuis un moment.

Nakamaru eût tôt fait de prendre possession de la cuisine et de préparer quelque chose de simple. Il aimait ça, cuisiner. Contrairement à Tetsu, il ne prenait pas ça comme une corvée, mais comme un plaisir. Et cuisiner pour les autres, c'était encore meilleur. Tetsu était déjà attablé, il le regardait s'affairer en se limitant, lui, à mettre la table. Ca au moins, c'était dans ses cordes. Puis il s'assit et attendit. Subitement, alors qu'il surveillait la cuisson de son plat presque prêt, Nakamaru lança sans se retourner :

_Dis..._

_Oui ?_

_Je t'aime. Tu le sais, hein ?_

_Oui. _

Sa voix si craintive avait interpellé Tetsu. Effectivement, ça prendrait un peu de temps pour que la culpabilité chez l'un, et l'angoisse chez l'autre, ne s'effaçent... Le jeune homme se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire heureux auquel Tetsu eut bien du mal à résister. S'il s'écoutait... Ce n'est pas qu'il lui sauterait dessus au milieu de la cuisine, mais enfin... Chaque chose en son temps, se corrigea-t-il tandis que Nakamaru s'occupait de les servir. Quand ils eûrent terminé, Tetsu avait tant mangé que se lever semblait être un défi impossible à relever. Il se contenta de le féliciter sincèrement :

_C'était délicieux. Tu ne perds pas la main, à ce que je vois !_

_Merci. Dis, si l'on faisait un marché ? _Demanda Nakamaru avec l'air de celui qui vient d'avoir une bonne idée.

_Un marché ?_

_Je pourrai t'apprendre à cuisiner... C'est vrai après tout, suppose qu'un jour je sois malade, par exemple. Si jamais c'est toi qui fait à manger, je suis sûr d'y rester._

_C'est méchant !_

Tetsu se sentait vraiment guilleret... Un instant, il eut en tête cette fois qui semblait remonter à des siècles, où il l'avait raccompagné à la gare. Ce soir où il s'était jeté à l'eau, en quelque sorte. A ce moment là, l'atmosphère était électrique à souhait... Aujourd'hui, ce genre de sensations lui revenait. Ils ne repartaient pas de zéro, mais enfin c'était un début, en quelque sorte. Tetsu fut heureux de ressentir ça. Et à l'évidence, Nakamaru était dans le même état d'esprit.

_Oui, mais pas faux._

_Hum. Donc tu me donnerais des cours de cuisine ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Où est le piège ?_

_Y a pas de piège._

_Un truc pareil... ca dégénérerait vite... _lança Tetsu avec un sourire équivoque.

_Quoi ?... Oh... Pervers !_

_Oh mais tout de suite... Hé, attends une petite seconde !_

_Oui ?_

_Tu as dit « marché ». Donc il y a une contrepartie ?_

_..._

_Je le savais ! _S'exclama Tetsu. _J'ai peur... Vas-y._

_En échange... Tu m'apprends à jouer de la basse._

_Mais tu as déjà un prof ! _protesta-t-il.

_Et il est bon. Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur._

_C'est pas moi non plus._

_Cause toujours... alors ?_

_On n'en a pas déjà discuté ? J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas... J'ai appris tout seul, par conséquent je dois certainement faire plein d'erreurs. Il vaut mieux que tu aies de bonnes bases..._

_C'est ça, on lui dira, _s'entêta Nakamaru._ Moi je veux le meilleur. Alors ?_

_Tu as décidé qu'en fait, tu mènerais notre couple ? _S'amusa Tetsu.

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Petit prétentieux... Le pire, c'est que je suis en train de me faire avoir et que je le sais._

_Ca veut dire oui ? _Demanda Nakamaru, les yeux brillants d'imaptience.

_Comme si je pouvais te refuser quelque chose..._

_Youpi ! Je t'ai eu !_

_A mon avis, ne crie pas victoire trop vite... Je suis mauvais élève. Tu sauras jouer les yeux fermés, quand moi j'apprendrai encore à faire cuire du riz..._

_Mais non, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je vais faire de toi un cuisinier de compétition._

_L'espoir faut vivre, il paraît..._

Tout en lui répondant, Nakamaru était venu s'installer sur ses genoux pour lui voler ça et là quelques baiser dont, il en était sûr, il ne saurait se lasser. Cet échange avait été très important, mine de rien. Leur sens de la répartie et leur humour en commun, ça avait toujours tenu une grande place entre eux. C'était la preuve de leur complicité, de leur fusion même, parfois. Ce dialogue vif qu'ils venaient d'avoir était donc le signe que les choses étaient réellement reparties. Nakamaru n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, à cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua de nouveau :

_Tu es fatigué ?_

_C'est que... _s'excusa Tetsu. _Ma dernière nuit de sommeil réparateur remonte à... longtemps._

_Pareil._

_Si on allait dormir ? Désolé, ça aurait peut-être été mieux de fêter nos retrouvailles autrement... _s'excusa-t-il de plus belle.

_Non, c'est parfait. Je n'en espérais pas tant._

Dormir avec Tetsu. Et ce dernier qui s'en excusait ? Quelle blague ! Nakamaru était aux anges, oui ! Pas besoin d'autre chose, aujourd'hui... Tout était parfait. Vraiment parfait. Bon, Nakamaru savait bien que la perfection était quelque chose d'abstrait, mais n'empêche... C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus que d'être avec lui. Le reste pouvait attendre. Ils allèrent donc se coucher bien qu'il soit encore tôt, et Nakamaru se blottit contre lui, assuré de bien dormir, cette nuit.

_En me réveillant ce matin, _remarqua-t-il, _je n'imaginais pas que la journée se finirait ainsi. Je suis... vraiment heureux._

_Moi aussi..._

_Pardon... _murmura le jeune homme à nouveau, en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

_Arrête..._

Tetsu n'était pas sadique, entendons-nous. Mais il était plutôt... pas content au sens propre du terme, mais... satisfait de ça. Pas que voir Nakamaru culpabiliser le réjouisse, mais c'était la preuve qu'il regrettait vraiment son geste. Donc la preuve aussi qu'il ne recommençerait pas. Voilà pourquoi les regrets de son amant, loin d'agaçer Tetsu, le rassurèrent... Néanmoins et parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir mal, il l'embrassa et passa un long moment à caresser ses cheveux, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à son tour.


	56. Se retrouver

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra en tous les cas, mais je peux vous dire que je me suis arrachée XD. J'ai ramé pour l'écrire, j'ai recommencé plein de fois parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je souhaitais... Puis au final, même si je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, je n'en suis pas mécontente non plus :)**

Cette nuit là, Nakamaru avait bien vite sombré dans un sommeil lourd, réparateur à souhait. Bon, il lui faudrait sûrement d'autres nuits telles que celle-ci pour bien récupérer, mais la différence se ferait sûrement sentir dès le lendemain... Il aurait pu en être ainsi, si toutefois un détail n'avait pas troublé leur sommeil... Au beau milieu de la nuit, Tetsu qui dormait pourtant bien jusque là, s'agita soudainement et avec vigueur. Il s'agita tant et si bien qu'il réveilla Nakamaru, qui était blotti contre lui. Le jeune chanteur mis quelques instants à émerger, à faire le point sur la situation, avant de se rendre compte que Tetsu faisait probablement un cauchemar. Le bassiste gigotait pas mal, en effet, et ses traits étaient crispés. Alors il commença à le secouer doucement pour le réveiller :

_Tetsu... Hé ! Réveille-toi..._

Au bout de deux ou trois appels un peu plus forts cette fois, le bassiste se réveilla enfin, les yeux hagards et grands ouverts, dans l'attitude typique du type encore pris dans son cauchemar. Sa première réaction, lui qui pourtant n'était pas peureux de nature, fut de se redresser et de se tourner pour se blottir aussitôt dans les bras de Nakamaru. Un geste qui tenait plutôt du réflexe... et qui donna au jeune homme une idée de la teneur de son rêve. Les évènements passés avaient beau être révolus, l'inconscient de Tetsu n'avait pas encore fait la mise au point, visiblement. S'agiter ainsi puis chercher Nakamaru tout de suite... Pas besoin d'être grand psychologue pour deviner de quoi il retournait. Il plissa les lèvres, la culpabilité semblant lui donner des nausées, alors qu'il serra Tetsu contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en position de faiblesse. Même malade, Tetsu avait encore l'air d'un type sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer. C'était lui qui prenait les gens dans ses bras et les réconfortait. Pas le contraire. Mais comme il se calma aussitôt, bien conscient désormais qu'il avait juste rêvé, Nakamaru se dit que lui aussi, il pouvait faire des choses pour lui. Il avait eu tort de croire que seul Tetsu était apte à supporter leur couple. Ca marchait à deux, ça avançait comme cela, et il était inexplicablement sûr d'être dorénavant assez mûr pour cela. Et puis si Tetsu l'avait choisi, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela, non ? Malgré son envie de dormir, il veilla à ce que Tetsu se rendorme avant, paisiblement, avant de se laisser aller à son tour.

Au matin, il était encore assez tôt mais déjà, l'agitation régnait dans la chambre. Tetsu, visiblement gonflé à bloc, ne tenait pas en place. Il avait l'air impatient. Il s'écria, d'une voix électrisée :

_Allez, j'suis sûr que tu peux le faire..._

_M'encourage pas comme si je doutais, je te signale que l'idée vient de moi, _reprocha Nakamaru.

_Oh ? C'est qu'elle était vraiment bonne, je me disais alors qu'elle ne pouvait venir que de moi, _fanfaronna Tetsu.

_Tss..._

_Alors, tu appelles ?_

_'Seconde ! _Fit ?Nakamaru en collant le téléphone à son oreille. _Ca sonne... Ah... Allo, Koki ? _Dit-il en ignorant Tetsu, qui tentait d'entendre lui aussi._ Oui... Oui oui, très bien, je te remercie. Dis-moi, il va falloir que tu me rendes un grand service... Voilà : je suis malade aujourd'hui. Très malade, tu vois, et je vais rester chez moi. C'est mieux je crois, je suis peut-être contagieux._

_Message reçu, _fit Koki à l'autre bout du fil. _Je peux te poser rien qu'une question ?_

_Sûr._

_Tu vas bien. Je veux dire... Tu vas vraiment bien. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je vais on ne peut mieux, _assura Nakamaru avec un grand sourire.

_Je peux deviner les raisons, alors... Je n'en vois qu'une possible... et je suis très heureux._

_Merci._

_Et je me charge de te couvrir. Passe une bonne journée !_

Ce Koki... Bon il faut dire pour expliquer les choses, qu'il le connaîssait bien. Et que ces derniers temps, la voix de Nakamaru était à peu près celle d'un condamné à mort, alors... Forcément, aujourd'hui elle devait être plutôt joyeuse... Et Koki savait bien, lui qui était au courant des moindres détails, qu'une seule chose aurait pu rendre le sourire à son meilleur ami. Son état enthousiaste n'aurait pas pu s'expliquer autrement. Donc faire le lien était chose facile. Et il s'en réjouissait réellement, comme il n'avait jamais approuvé la décision de Nakamaru... même s'il la comprenait.

_Et voilà le travail ! _Lança ce dernier à Tetsu, tout fier.

_Ca va aller si tu passes la journée ici ?_

_Oui. Juste pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerai bien ne penser à rien d'autre. Juste à toi. Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, il faut dire._

_Oh ? Serait-on devenu charmeur ? _Demanda Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

Un clin d'oeil lui répondit, ce qui fut amplement suffisant. Nakamaru avait par ailleurs une idée en tête : parler à Johnny. Rien que ça. Ca semblait naturel : il fallait l'informer de sa décision. Pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il jugeait bonne, il avait décidé que dès le lendemain, il irait le trouver. Il ne s'en cacherait pas auprès de Tetsu d'ailleurs, comme promis. Simplement, il le lui dirait tout à l'heure, préférant pour le moment profiter de l'instant. La journée promettait d'être... intéressante, dirons-nous. Et effectivement, un peu plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé du lit. Nakamaru était allongé sur le dos, une main sous sa tête... L'autre était dans celle de Tetsu, allongé en travers, la tête sur le ventre du jeune homme. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils ne disaient plus rien... Mais ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'était suffisant. Cela dit, Tetsu n'était pas un saint tout de même. Et il ne lui avait pas échappé que Nakamaru était torse nu. Quand bien même ce dernier l'était pour de simples raisons de commodités, Tetsu appelait cela de la provocation, ni plus ni moins. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'était guère objectif. Au bout d'un moment, le bassiste embrassa sa main, ce qui le fit réagir.

_Tu étais parti loin..._ remarqua Tetsu.

_Hm... Je ne sais même pas où..._

Tetsu se réhaussa un peu et vint appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une soudaine avidité... Depuis la veille, il s'efforçait de rester sage pour que les choses repartent doucement... et il était si déboussolé qu'il n'avait aucun mal à être calme. Mais c'était dur, ce matin. Ces semaines écoulées loin de lui avaient été difficiles... Il avait bien la certitude de l'avoir désormais retrouvé, mais il n'était pas contre une petite confirmation... Après tout, ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Vue la tournure que prenait le baiser, Nakamaru perçut sans mal les pensées de Tetsu, et il décida de le taquiner :

_Aurais-tu quelques pensées malhonnêtes en tête ?_

_Moi ? Oh non, jamais. Ce serait malhonnête si j'attaquais en traître... Mais je ne me donne même pas la peine de me cacher. _

Ce disant, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, produisant un contact qui lui accorda toute l'attention de Nakamaru. A l'évidence, c'était très clair. Nakamaru retint un sourire. Il était un peu hypocrite sur ce coup là, parce que ce que Tetsu ne saurait jamais, c'est que à deux minutes près, le jeune chanteur aurait tenté cette sorte d'approche également... Tetsu plongea immédiatement la tête dans son cou et sa langue se perdit sur sa peau... C'était clairement de la provocation. Et la taquinerie a ses limites. Nakamaru n'avait pas à coeur de faire durer le suspens, son intérêt ayant été plutôt stimulé d'entrée de jeu. On aurait pu croire que ça leur avait tant manqué qu'ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses d'emblée -ce qui était plutôt tentant, du reste-. En réalité, ils avaient été si près de se perdre... Non, ça avait même été le cas, d'ailleurs... que du coup, ils voulaient prendre le temps de tout redécouvrir. Par pur plaisir, et pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien reparti. Voilà pourquoi Tetsu s'attarda sur son cou un long moment, pressant ses lèvres contre et y apposant sa marque avec un sadisme étudié. Nakamaru le sentit même sourire contre sa peau.

_Tu cherches à me faire fondre, c'est ça ?_ Murmura-t-il, tandis que son souffle se faisait un peu plus rapide.

_Je ne cherche rien du tout... _murmura Tetsu en ouvrant sa chemise bouton par bouton. _Je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment tu es fait, alors je m'informe._

_Ben tiens. Qui va croire un truc pareil ?_

_Silence, j'étudie, _murmura Tetsu sur un ton professionnel, avant de laisser courir ses mains sur son torse.

Nakamaru avait tellement chaud, d'un coup, que la chaîne en argent qu'il portait toujours autour du cou lui apparut soudainement comme étant très désagréable. Trop froide pour sa peau brûlante. Très franchement, il commençait à perdre la tête... A ne plus savoir depuis combien de temps leur petit jeu avait commencé, à ne surtout pas avoir envie qu'il finisse, à le vouloir tout de suite et en même temps, vouloir prendre le temps... Ses mains glissèrent sur les bras de Tetsu, dans son dos, sa nuque... Et quand il arriva vers ses joues et qu'il le contempla, un détail le fit sourire.

_Une petite seconde..._ plaça-t-il tant bien que mal entre deux baisers.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette interruption, Tetsu attendit patiemment de comprendre, en tentant de rester sage. Nakamaru attrapa délicatement les lunettes que Tetsu avait encore sur le nez, il les lui retira, et il les posa sur le meuble à côté de lui, en tendant le bras. Prudence, prudence. Du train où allaient les choses, Tetsu les aurait cassé d'ici 5 minutes. Ce détail amusa Tetsu, qui le remercie d'y avoir pensé... à sa façon. Avec un baiser langoureux, dans lequel sa langue ne se laissait pas de titiller celle de Nakamaru... Un baiser qui prenait des allures de préambule. Surtout lorsque Nakamaru se rendit compte que la main de Tetsu était désormais sous son boxer, caressant habilement son érection. Quand avait-il... ? C'est à ce moment là que Nakamaru rendit -volontiers- les armes, se laissant faire avec bonheur. Le plus dur fut de se maîtriser pour ne pas que les choses s'achèvent ici... Ce qui fut dur, car à l'évidence Tetsu avait juré sa perte, tant c'était bon... Et comme il ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter, Nakamaru rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de présence d'esprit pour souffler à demi-voix :

_Tetsu... Attends... Si tu continues, je vais..._

Le bassiste comprit le message sans trop de mal. Et pour cause : il était dans le même état, à cause des gémissements plutôt indécents que Nakamaru commençait à lancer inconsciemment... Il cessa donc toute activité pour le débarasser rapidement de son seul vêtement, admirant au passage une vue loin d'être déplaisante... Et puis sans prévenir, Nakamaru l'attrapa par le cou en un geste un peu vif, signifiant qu'il aurait du mal à attendre encore bien longtemps... Tetsu, même si cela durait depuis un moment déjà, aurait adoré continuer ses caresses, ses baisers, ses attentions de toutes sortes... C'était tellement agréable, de le sentir frémir sous chacun de ses gestes, de savoir qu'il pouvait procurer de telles sensations chez son amant... Mais lui non plus, n'était plus vraiment capable de faire traîner les choses ainsi. Il écarta délicatement les jambes de son amant et se plaça entre elles. Immédiatement, Nakamaru enroula sa taille de ses jambes, agrippant ses bras dans le même temps. Lorsque Tetsu le prépara, Nakamaru eut la satisfaction de constater que ça n'était pas désagréable. Leur dernière fois remontait à quelques semaines au moins, et il se demandait avec anxiété si ça n'allait pas être difficile... Après tout, qu'en savait-il ? Mais les anciennes sensations s'étaient réanimées à la seconde où le bassiste avait posé ses mains sur lui, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. L'instant d'après, il se sentit pénétré, et un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tetsu laissa passer quelques instants pour qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, et il commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens... Un jour, il avait pensé à tout ça. Un jour passé, qu'il déprimait en pensant une énième fois à Nakamaru... A tout ce qui lui manquerait tant maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Il s'était dit que si la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait su que c'était la dernière, et bien... Il n'aurait pas arrêté de le faire, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'il allait et venait en lui, il pouvait se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve... Néanmoins, il était dans cette optique, maintenant. Qu'il s'agisse de cet instant ou de tout ce qui se passera pour eux après, il faudrait tout vivre à fond, désormais. Il fut extrêmement difficile, pour Nakamaru, de ne pas succomber tout de suite. Il avait le sentiment que ces sensations étaient si fortes, puissantes même, qu'elles allaient le submerger... C'était un peu comme s'il perdait la vue ou l'ouïe, mais qu'à la place, son sens lié au toucher soit plus développé que jamais. Il frémissait à chaque caresse, criait à chaque coup de rein, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà connu pareille situation. Il était si reconnaîssant, qui plus est... Si reconnaîssant que Tetsu l'aime à ce point, malgré ce qui s'était passé... Désormais, il n'était plus dans un mode de pensée où il se disait être inférieur à lui... Maintenant, il se disait clairement qu'il désirait plus que tout le rendre heureux et être avec lui. Il fit alors remonter ses mains autour du cou du bassiste et l'attira à lui dans uen étreinte pleine de gratitude. Il lui souffla d'ailleurs ceci àl'oreille :

_Merci..._

Tetsu l'embrassa, ne voyant pas de meilleure réponse que celle-ci... Et cette étreinte se chargea d'accélérer les choses. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus empressés... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Nakamaru fixa le plafond pour la première fois, se dmeandant si Tetsu... Non. Il avait bel et bien laissé toutes ces petites étoiles fluorescentes... comme dans sa propre chambre... Tetsu ne les avait pas ôté. Cela donna les larmes aux yeux, au jeune homme qui se sentit partir, et qui ne réalisa plus grand chose tout à coup, si ce n'est que son corps se tendit et se relâcha brutalement quelques secondes plus tard. Il était épuisé. A en juger par la tête de Tetsu lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté de lui, le bassiste était également très fatigué... Après tout, ils avaient décidé de ne pas bouger d'ici aujoud'hui, non ? Alors Nakamaru se laisse doucement glisser dans une douce somnolensce, pleinement heureux qu'il était.


	57. Etre soutenu

**Ma foi, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu ! Avec celui-ci, on va rebouger un peu, avant de passer à un autre « volet », enfin si vous êtes toujours partantes XD. Kame et Hyde en sont pas oubliés (juste durs à recaser XD), et la guimauve reste de mise pendant une partie de ce chapitre XD**

La journée se passa sur le même modèle, à vrai dire. Avec toujours autant de passion et de tendresse à la fois... Si bien qu'en fin d'après-midi, Tetsu mourait littéralement de faim, il faut bien l'avouer. Lui auprès duquel il fallait parfois insister lourdement pour qu'il se nourrisse, était maintenant affamé. Comme la journée s'était surtout passée dans le lit, en sortir lui fit tout drôle, d'ailleurs. Nakamaru se leva à son tour, et il attrapa un caleçon avant de lançer :

_Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger... Mais pour aujourd'hui, je t'épargne un cours de cuisine. Après tout, j'ai tellement faim que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre que tu arrives à faire cuire un oeuf !_

_Hé ho, je sais faire ça ! T'es dur avec moi, là ! _S'écria Tetsu.

_Je sais ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme dans un éclat de rire.

En un clin d'oeil, il avait prit possession de la cuisine. Et les bonnes habitudes revenaient. Tetsu assit à la table de la cuisine, qui éventuellement lui passait des ustensiles ou des ingrédients, mais qui faisait surtout la conversation -c'était quand même plus prudent-. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que l'interruption douloureuse n'avait -presque- jamais eu lieu, tant tout était revenu avec une facilité déconcertante... Bien sûr, ça n'était pas totalement vrai, comme en attestait le rêve significatif qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Un rêve qu'il s'était bien gardé de raconter à Nakamaru, même si intuitif comme il l'était, ce dernier avait dû le deviner sans peine... Il le voyait tout simplement partir. Partir d'un air désolé, de cet air qu'ont ceux qui ont fait une erreur... Il était simple, ce rêve. Ce cauchemar, plutôt. Mais terriblement cruel, à tel point que Tetsu s'était réveillé avec une peur panique au ventre. Comme il l'avait prévu, il faudrait encore un peu de temps, juste un peu, avant que ses craintes ne s'envolent pour de bon. Mais à ce rythme là, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos le temps de laver un bol, Nakamaru hésitait sur la marche à suivre, maintenant. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de calme pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait prévu, pour la suite. Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'ennuyait de caser une discussion sérieuse dans cette journée qui avait plus fait figure d'apologie de la débauche qu'autre chose... ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaîre, d'ailleurs. Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune chanteur se dit que désormais, il n'attendrait pas une minute avant de parler à Tetsu d'une chose le conçernant. Juste... Comment tourner cela ? Pas avec un _« il faut que je te parle » _en guise d'introduction, déjà... Ca sonnait trop mauvais, cela. Il attrapa un chiffon pour essuyer sa brève vaisselle et spontanément, il lança à voix haute :

_Mon amour ?_

Tetsu à ce moment là, leva la tête si vite qu'on entendit sa nuque craquer sous son empressement. I lavait vraiment l'air surpris. C'était presque s'il ne regardait pas à sa droite et à sa gauche, histoire d'être sûr. Mais... de toute évidence...

_C'est moi, ça ?_

_Ben je pense que tu apprécierais moyennement que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre ainsi, non ? _S'esclaffa Nakamaru.

_Ouais, et pas qu'un peu !_

_Voyez-vous ça... _sourit-il.

_Passons, _rétorqua Tetsu en rougissant, gêné de montrer qu'il était jaloux, comme beaucoup. _C'est juste que tu ne m'as jamais appelé autrement que Tetsu._

_Oui mais ça, c'est ton nom. Tout le monde peut le dire. Et puis ne discute pas tout comme ça, c'est dingue ce besoin d'expliquer les choses que tu as ! _Lança Nakamaru, les yeux au ciel.

_J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère..._

_J'hésite... Bon, dans la mesure où ta mère a l'air d'être une personne exceptionnelle, je le prends comme un compliment._

_Tu peux._

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Mais sûrement que la même pensée devait les traverser, à ce moment là. Ce fameux séjour dans la famille de Tetsu... Etait-il toujours d'actualité ? Etait-il revenu en même temps que tout ce qui faisait leur relation, avant la séparation ? Ca valait aussi pour le voyage à Paris, d'ailleurs... Etait-ce compris dans le forfait, tout cela ? La seule chose certaine, c'était que Tetsu ne réaborderait certainement pas le sujet. Inutile de lui flanquer la frousse, puisque ça avait été l'un de leurs problèmes. Pour Nakamaru en revanche, c'était clair dans sa tête maintenant... Mais là, un autre sujet devait être abordé avant toute chose. Pour le reste, rien ne pressait. Il prit place en face de Tetsu et commença sur le ton le plus assuré qu'il put trouver :

_Ne nous égarons pas... Je suis désolé, je m'offre une parenthèse dans cette journée... surprenante,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _Il faut que je sois sérieux 5 minutes._

_Houla... _fit Tetsu, pas vraiment rassuré.

_Pas de panique, _assura Nakamaru.

_Oui..._

N'empêche. Tetsu eu un instants quelques phrases et images devant les yeux. Et ça n'était pas bon pour sa nervosité, tout cela. Il s'efforça de ne pas se lever pour arpenter sa cuisine de long en large. Il contrôla son appréhension, car après tout, il avait confiance. Parler sérieusement ne veut pas dire gravement, après tout.

_Voilà. J'y ai pensé cette nuit, tu sais... _expliqua le chanteur. _Peu importe comment je l'envisage, je dois... le dire à Johnny-san._

_Je peux poser une question ? _

_Bien sûr._

_Pourquoi le devrais-tu ? _Fit Tetsu. _C'est une vraie question hein, pas de l'ironie. Je veux dire... Admettons que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si tu as quelqu'un ou pas ? Tu ne serais pas le premier... Car si tu me dis que les autres sont toujours puceaux, je sens que je vais rire jusqu'à me faire un claquage._

_Evitons ça alors, _fit Nakamaru en étouffant un petit rire. _Je ne le dirai pas. Enfin note bien que j'en sais rien, finalement. Mais pour te répondre... En fait, il y a aussi quelque chose de très personnel là-dedans._

_Comment ça ?_

_Disons que... J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Johnny-san. Qui plus est, il s'occupe de nous en personne, alors nous le connaîssons peut-être mieux que les autres groupes... Il a ses défauts, je suis le premier à le dire. N'empêche qu'il a beaucoup fait pour nous. Que ça soit par intérêt, tant pis, les faits sont là. Ajoute à ça qu'il a toujours été correct avec moi... Les autres m'appellaient le « chouchou » ! _s'exclama Nakamaru en souriant à ce souvenir. _Quand il a appris pour toi et moi, j'ai bien senti qu'il agissait pour me traiter de façon égale aux autres, notamment Kamenashi-kun qui était présent, mais... Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était contre. Cette décision malheureuse que j'ai eu, elle n'était due qu'à ma bêtise. Il... certes il ne m'a pas empêché, mais... Je ne_ _peux pas oublier qu'à l'époque, Kame avait été sévèrement engueulé, lui. D'un certain point de vue, j'ai été épargné. Je ne suis pas un ingrat. La moindre des choses est d'être honnête avec lui. Je ne lui demande pas la permission, je l'informe._

_Yuichi, tu es quelqu'un d'entier et d'honnête... Je ne me permettrai pas de juger cet homme, je ne le connais pas personnellement. N'empêche... imagine qu'il se mette en colère ? Que cette fois, il te donne l'ordre clair et net de..._

_Il ne fera pas ça ! _Le coupa Nakamaru.

_En es-tu sûr ?_

Franchement, Tetsu aurait bien aimé avoir sa certitude... Comme il l'avait dit, il ne le connaîssait pas. Donc il lui était difficile de juger. N'empêche. Il savait comment cela marchait, et franchement... Nakamaru avait l'air de s'imaginer qu'i lsuffisait de parler pour pour être entendu. Si al vie était si simple, cela se saurait ! Sa naïveté était adorable en temsp normal, mais aujourd'hui... Quoique. On appelle 'naïveté' parfois, la certitude et la confiance qu'ont les gens en leurs capacités. Peut-être qu'i ldevrait juste croire ne lui et ne pas s'en mêler...

_Oui ! J'arriverai à le convaincre. Et si jamais, mais ça n'arrivera pas,... Si jamais il devait me demander de te quitter, alors..._

_Je..._

_Je partirai, _le coupa vivement Nakamaru. _De là-bas, s'entend._

_Tu as fini de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ? _Marmonna Tetsu en haussant les épaules.

_Je suis très sérieux là-dessus. Dieu sait que j'aime ce que je fais et que je veux continuer le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant et bien que je ne dise pas que ça sera facile, si je dois choisir entre le boulot et toi..._

Le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux. Tetsu lui avait rarement -jamais ?- vu une telle détermination. Il pensait chacun de ses mots, à l'évidence. Simplement, pour une raison bien précise, Tetsu ne voulut pas le laisser terminer sa phrase. Il mit une main sur sa bouche et fronça les sourcils :

_Chut !_

_Mais attends..._

_Non. Y a des gens qui trouvent ça romantique et... J'avoue que c'est plaîsant à entendre, _admit le bassiste. _Mais je respecte trop ce que tu fais pour simplement t'entendre dire ça. Ce que tu fais est important. Après tout, c'est aussi ce qui fait que tu es toi._

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Nakamaru aurait le dernier mot. Dommage. Parce qu'il était sérieux... Auparavant, ça lui aurait crevé le coeur, de ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'arrêter ses activités. Aujourd'hui... Il n'en avait aucune envie, entendons-nous. Mais s'il avait fallu faire un choix, ça aurait été vite vu... Encore un détail qui lui montra la force de ses sentiments pour Tetsu, même s'il n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve.

Le soir venu, Nakamaru apprit par Koki qu'ils devraient se rendre tous ensemble au bureau de Johnny le lendemain. Du coup et après avoir réfléchi, le jeune homme se fendit de quelques messages à 5 personnes en particulier, en leur demandant de se retrouver au local un peu avant. Et le lendemain matin, il arriva à ce point de rendez-vous avec un léger retard, mais un sourire rayonnant qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller ses camarades qui étaient restés avec l'image du type inconsolable...

_Ah Naka-chan, enfin ! _S'exclama Ueda.

_J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve ici juste avant d'aller chez Johnny-san. On se serait retrouvé là-bas directement, on n'aurait pas gagné du temps ? _Demanda Junno, perplexe.

_Sûrement. Mais j'avais un truc à vous dire avant._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Je voulais vous remercier. Tous. Vraiment, du fond du coeur._

Ce disant, Nakamaru s'inclina avec un respect inhabituel. Une vraie, une profonde gratitude était exprimée à cet instant. Elle fit sursauter Kame et cloua les autres sur place, d'ailleurs. Nakamaru était un homme particulièrement poli, mais là... Ils en furent même très gênés. Junno risqua un sourire un peu forcé, pour le coup :

_Euh... Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde, si je demande pourquoi ?_

_Pour tout ce que vous avez fait par rapport à Tetsu et moi, _expliqua Nakamaru posément._ C'est vrai : vous ne m'avez pas jugé, vous avez accepté... vous m'avez soutenu, réconforté... vous avez supporté mes sautes d'humeur et mon attitude infecte ces derniers temps... J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je suis désolé de la gêne que je vous ai fait endurer et que je vous occasionnerai encore dans l'avenir..._

_Koki, _lança Jin en le coupant dans sa tirade, _tu veux bien lui dire qu'il est un imébcile ?_

_T'es un imbécile,_ fit Koki à son meilleur ami, un peu amusé.

_Merci. Tu dis ça comme si ça nous avait coûté quelque chose, _lança Jin en s'approchant de Nakamaru. _Mais c'est normal ! Personne ici ne pense être un héros parce qu'il se réjouit que son ami soit heureux, si tu résumes ! C'est stupide. Tout ça, c'est juste normal._

_Tu parles bien, quand tu veux, _ajouta Kame.

_Merci._

_Dommage, il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas souvent... _persiffla-t-il.

_Je te dispense de tes commentaires... m_armonna Jin aussi sec.

_Ok ok, on se calme vous deux, _intervint Ueda.

_J'ignore pour quelle raison nous sommes convoqués... _reprit Nakamaru, qui n'avait pas tout à fait terminé.

_Moi je sais. Il va nous passer la liste des lives à venir._

_Ben on n'a pas un manager pour ça ? _S'étonna Junno.

_Si, mais on a des consignes aprticuloières._

_Ok. Bref, j'en profiterai pour parler à Johnny-san d'une chose et... Je ferai mon possible pour que ça n'influe pas sur vous. Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour... arrêter de vous gêner. Mais je dois le faire, _expliqua Nakamaru en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, stressé tout à coup.

_Tu dois faire quoi ?_

_Expliquer à Johnny-san que je resterai avec Tetsu. Je suis prêt à toutes les concessions possibles, s'il ne me reproche plus ça, _dit Nakamaru avec toujours cette même détermination.

_Parce que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?! _S'exclama Junno.

Il semblait surpris... Ce fut Jin, qui éclata de rire le premier. Koki le suivit, puis ce furent Kame et Ueda, et Nakamaru lui-même. Junno et ses raisonnements puissants... Ses remarques pertinentes... Tout un programme ! S'il n'existait pas, il n'y a pas à dire, on ne rigolerait pas autant ! En lui donnant une tape sur la tête, Jin lui expliqua :

_T'es lent, toi... Il est entré avec la tête de l'ado qui a découché pour la première fois, je crois qu'on l'a tous repéré en une seconde. Pourtant c'est pas toi qui t'appelle 'Kame'..._

_Hé ho ! _Grogna l'intéressé.

_Bref, _reprit Nakamaru, tout à son idée, en s'inclinant de nouveau, _laissez-moi m'excuser pour..._

_Tu vas ramasser tes excuses gentiement, _grogna Jin en le relevant par le col, _et cesser ces manies ridicules de nous parler comme à des étrangers. On se connaît depuis... enfin longtemps, quoi. Alors non seulement tu vas lui dire, mais en plus on va te soutenir. _

_Hors de question ! _Se récria Nakamaru.

_Ah mais c'était pas une question. En piste, tout le monde !_

_Tu as cru que tu étais le leader ? _Fit Kame en souriant, mais tout en étant de son avis.

Jin lui tira la langue, geste que Kame qualifia d'« élégant », avant que Ueda ne vienne de nouveau rappeller qu'on n'était pas en maternelle, ici. Et la petite troupe se rendit vers leur patron, avec parmi eux quelqu'un qui commençait à pas mal angoisser, et à répéter des phrases dans sa tête, que de toute façon il oublierait une fois arrivé.


	58. Affirmation

**TsuTsuyeuz", je tenais à te remercier pour ton gros commentaire !! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis, surtout que c'est vrai que je me fie aux quelques personnes qui laissent des reviews, et j'oublie que certaines peuvent lire sans pour autant en laisser, donc vraiment, ça m'a fait super plaisir, c'est très encourageant ! :). J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !**

**Sachan, ce (long) chapitre n'est pas fait pour toi. Y a un (non, deux) 'éléments' que tu ne portes pas dans ton coeur, je crois XD.**

Ce qu'il y a de quelque peu énervant avec le stress, c'est que l'on ne sait même plus combien font deux plus deux, si cela va loin... Et là, Nakamaru se sentait devenir un vrai légume, tant il avait la trouille. En fait non, pas vraiment la trouille... Parce que, que Johnny le prenne bien ou mal, il ne changerait pas d'une virgule son discours à so négard. Simplement, il apréhendait un refus catégorique, ou alors carrément une sanction. Ses camarades auraient été touché aussi, et il ne se le serait pas pardonné. Qu'ils viennent avec lui était une bonne chose, dans le sens où cela les concernait aussi, d'un certain point de vue. Malgré tout, Nakamaru voulait vraiment limiter les dégâts. Il avait à son avantage une facilité d'élocution, une humilité et une sincérité qui faisait de lui quelqu'un que l'on écoutait. On le lui avait souvent dit. Pourvu qu'on ne lui ait pas raconté des blagues, parce que là, ça pouvait servir... Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de leur patron, le jeune homme se figea devant la porte. Il déglutit. Il avait bien envie de faire demi-tour, tiens. Mais le visage de Tetsu s'imposa à son esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une claque dans le dos le réveilla :

_C'est pas le moment de flancher, mon vieux ! Relève la tête et sois sûr de ce que tu affirmes ! Allez !_

Nakamaru sourit à Jin. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, à cet instant. Si Jin voulait bien lui en prêter un peu, il lui piquerait bien une dose de son aplomb naturel, tiens. Il toqua, et la permission d'entrer lui parvint aussitôt depuis l'intérieur. Il ouvrit et entra, suivi des autres presque sagement rangés en file indienne. Le vieil homme comprit en un clin d'oeil qu'aujourd'hui serait une entrevue différente. Et ce, à un détail anodin au premier abord : Nakamaru marchait en tête et Jin suivait. Nakamaru, si réservé, ne se mettait jamais en avant, normalement... et Jin ne jouait pas aux gardes du corps, pour ainsi dire, en temps habituel. Pour quelqu'un qui a vu grandir ses poulains, qui les a vu être ensemble dans et en dehors de la scène, ce détail était pour le moins révélateur : Nakamaru avait des choses à lui dire. Il n'était pas très compliqué del e deviner, surtout si l'on ajoutait l'expression sérieuse, commune aux 6 jeunes hommes. Il décida de lui faciliter la tâche :

_Bonjour, vous tous ! _Les accueilla-t-il en se levant. _Et bien Nakamaru-kun, tu marches d'un bon pas... Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?_

_Je... Oui, _affirma Nakamaru avec peine. _Johnny-san, je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet très important._

_Dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je te vois seul à seul d'abord ?_

_Notre avis sera sans doute important, dans cette histoire, _répliqua Jin.

Johnny fit un pas sur le côté pour le toiser. Le ton n'avait pas été agressif ni rien, mais c'était l'habitude de Jin, que d'être insolent en usant plus d'un petit sourire narquois, que de mots. Johnny fit la grimace. Qu'importe combien il avait essayé : il n'avait jamais pu dompter entièrement Jin. En même temps et bien qu'il ne le dirait pas au jeune chanteur, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'appréciait. Avoir de temps en temsp quelqu'un qui vous tient tête n'était pas mauvais. Avoir du caractère, c'était une bonne chose. Et puis Johnny était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Et qui plus est, il n'avait pas à se plaindre du groupe, qui marchait du tonnerre, alors...

_Soit. Et bien je t'écoute, _fit-il en reportant son attention sur Nakamaru. _Qu'as-tu à me dire ?_

_C'est... C'est... à propos de... ces fameuses photos. Enfin de mon histoire avec..._

_Je t'arrête, _le coupa-t-il comem s'il s'agissait d'une vieille histoire._ Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai comme qui dirait étouffé l'affaire, tout est sous contrôle._

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. _

_Ah ? Alors quoi donc ? _S'étonna Johnny.

Nakamaru lança un regard discret à Koki, qui hocha la tête en guise d'encouragement. Et il ne put s'empêcher aussi de balayer Kame du regard. Mais cette fois, cela se voyait, Kame était entièrement de son côté. Un instant, Nakamaru se dit que s'il l'était, c'était aussi parce que lui-même allait bientôt connaître une telle situation... Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de développer cette pensée et de s'attarder sur Kame, ce n'était guère le moment adéquat. Il inspira comme s'il allait plonger sous l'eau, et se lança d'une voix étonnament assurée, en dominant son stress :

_Voyez-vous... Lors de notre dernière discussion, j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. _

_Quoi donc ?_

_J'ai rompu. Oh vous ne me l'avez pas demandé clairement, mais je sentais bien que c'est la conclusion à laquelle j'étais censé arriver. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait de façon à ce qu'il ignore tout de cette affaire._

Pas une fois le nom de Tetsu ne fut prononcé, remarqua Ueda pour lui-même. Nakamaru ne voulait aucunement le mettre en accusation. Ca aurait été la dernière chose à faire, d'ailleurs. Il eut peur de se faire mal comprendre. Johnny fronça les sourcils, ce qui déclencha une bouffée de chaleur liée à l'angoisse, chez Nakamaru. Mais au final, le vieil homme parut surtout étonné par la nouvelle. Nakamaru était parti du principe qu'il le savait, alors que peut-être pas, finalement... Effectivement, Johnny admit :

_Je n'en étais pas certain... Ton dévouement est exemplaire, mais..._

_Non, écoutez, _coupa le jeune chanteur. _Essayez de comprendre. Je suis désolé, par avance, de mon impolitesse. J'accepterai toute punition que vous jugerez adéquate pour mon manque de respect, mais je dois vous expliquer..._

Là, Junno fit la grimace, en regardant le sol. Il s'attendait presque à ce que le ton de la conversation ne monte d'un cran. Il approuvait Nakamaru, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en arriver à une confrontation... Koki quant à lui, fut le seul à ne pas s'étonner de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il le connaîssait ben : il n'y avait pas plus gentil et conciliant que Nakamaru à des kilomètres à la ronde. N'empêche : lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur, il déployait une énergie réelle à être convaincant, ferme, à placer l'angoisse en seconde position et à se montrer au contraire, confiant. C'était quelqu'un qui savait parler aux gens. La démonstration était assez convaincante. Johnny parut réfléchir, puis avec un air un peu nostalgique, il dit :

_Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été un enfant calme et obéissant, à la différence de certains, _fit-il en regardant au passage Jin, qui haussa les épaules. _Tu n'as jamais posé problème, pas une fois je n'ai entendu quelqu'un se plaindre de toi. Ce simple fait mérite que je t'accorde mon attention, quand je te vois si passionné par quelque chose._

_Merci, _murmura Nakamaru, soulagé._ Vraiment, merci. Ce que je veux dire... c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'obéissance. Je l'ai fait uniquement par égard pour vous et par respect pour eux, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades._ Mais je ne voulais pas le faire._

_Nakamaru-kun..._

_J'ai souffert. Je ne suis pas là pour vous infliger mes émois, je sais bien, mais... Cette séparation m'a détruit. A un point que vous ne mesurez pas. Alors il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que je ne revienne vers lui._

Il l'avait dit. Enfin, pas totalement, mais en partie. Déjà, il se sentait plus honnête, de ne pas lui cacher ce fait. Ce fut là, à peu près, que Ueda cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes, et que Koki guetta l'engueulade. Rien ne vint. Nakamaru ne baissa pas les yeux, même s'il avait bien envie de se plonger dans la contemplation du sol... L'espression de Johnny était difficile à déchiffrer... Il avait l'air surpris, surtout. Extrêment surpris que Nakamaru lui dise, e ndécodé, qu'il ferait comme bon lui semblerait. C'était inédit. Encore Akanishi qui avait une mauvaise influence, se dit-il avant de se rétracter. Nakamaru était l'un des plus matures, parmi les jeunes hommes qui formaient ses divers groupes. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser influencer. Il était sérieux. Néanmoins, il fut un peu incrédule :

_Comment ?_

_Oui. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, et nous le resterons._

_Nakamaru-kun, dois-je comprendre que tu t'opposes à mes mises en garde ?_

_Oui. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je vous respecte beaucoup et je suivrai tous vos ordres quels qu'ils soient, mais pas ceux qui empiètent sur ma vie privée. C'est trop. Et je ne supporterai pas d'être sans lui._

_Mais voyons... _murmura Johnny, interloqué. _Ta vie privée est mince. Comme celle de tout artiste, du reste. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y a des choses que tu puisses cacher ?_

_Franchement, je pense que c'est possible. J'ai conscience que je demande l'impossible, surtout dans la mesure où vous en avez réprimandé d'autres avant moi... Ce ne serait pas équitable. Pourtant, je ne demande pas une approbation, je vous demande de fermer les yeux, de me laisser suivre cette voie. Ca n'empièterai jamais sur mon travail, vous avez ma parole._

_Mais... A t'entendre, on dirait que de toute façon, tu feras ainsi. A quoi sert mon approbation, dans ce cas ?_

_A savoir que vous ne m'en voulez pas. A savoir si vous allez me punir ou non, mais surtout si je conserve votre estime._

Johnny fut un peu ébranlé. Nakamaru était toujours le même gamin qui avait passé sa porte un jour accompagné par sa mère, au final. Il était franc et pudique, 'un bon élément', s'était-il dit. Il ne sera pas de ceux que l'on remarquera, mais de ceux qu'on écoutera. Un bon ciment pour un groupe doté de fortes têtes. Et franchement, il ne sut que faire. Dans un souci d'égalité, il aurait dû sans sourciller, réitérer ses mises en garde. Mettre à pied Nakamaru pour lui apprendre. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait ignorer que les situation antérieures n'étaient pas comparables. Elles avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre et s'étaient toutes soldées par un scandale. Johnny avait de l'intuition, assez pour savoir que Nakamaru s'en tirerait. Qu'avec lui, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Et puis les autres Johnny's n'étaient pas censés savoir ce qui se disait ici, après tout... Alors... Il regarda de nouveau Nakamaru, qui attendait le verdict comme un homme serait dans le box des accusés... Mais qui affichait une détermination sans faille sur son visage. Une détermination inédite, pour Johnny. Il fut même content de voir que celui qu'il avait longtemps cru un peu mou, était capable de batailler un peu pour quelque chose. Il hésitait encore, et ce fut là que quelqu'un -celui qu'on attendait le moins, sans doute-, prit la parole :

_Si je peux ajouter quelque chose..._

_Oui, Kamenashi-kun ?_

_Nakamaru-kun est le plus adulte de nous tous. Il pense au groupe, bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il ne fera rien qui puisse nous nuire. Et cela n'aurait aucun sens, de le priver de ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur._

Le premier à réagir fut Jin, qui fut à deux doigts de ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. Qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de Kame ! Il le savait de leur côté, certes, mais de là à l'afficher ainsi... Ee en termes choisis, qui plus est. Cela acheva de perdre Johnny, qui ne comprit pas à quel moment Kame avait changé d'avis. En le regardant, il perçut comme de la mélancolie sur son visage... Sans doute que Kame se réconciliait avec lui-même aussi, dans le même temps. Il faisait en quelque sorte le deuil de ce qu'il avait vécu, et de cette amertume qui le rongeait. Pour la première fois, le vieil homme se sentit... coupable, en quelque sorte. A l'époque, et même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres solutions à ses yeux, il n'avait tout de même pas ménagé Kame. Il lui avait enjoint de démentir, puis de rompre, et il l'avait mis au vert quelques temps... Sans compter les réprimandes verbales. Là, il perçevait un peu combien Kame en avait été blessé... Certes le jeune homme était en cause, pour ne pas avoir été assez prudent à l'époque, mais... Qu'en penser ? De son côté, Nakamaru regarda Kame avec tant de gratitude que celui-ci afficha un sourire un peu gêné. Comme un _« c'est le moins que je puisse faire »_. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait, Nakamaru n'oublierait pas son geste.

_Etes-vous de cet avis ?_ Demanda Johnny à l'adresse de tout le monde.

_Et comment ! _S'exclama Jin. _On s'entraîdera, et tout sera discret !_

_Hm..._ fit pensivement Johnny. _Si Nakamaru-kun veut être discret, il devrait plutôt se passer de toi, Akanishi-kun..._

_Hé ! _Protesta l'intéressé, tandis que les autres souriaient franchement.

_Ca veut dire que... _souffla Nakamaru, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Ca veut dire que si j'ai une remarque à te faire, tu..._

_Oh merci ! Merci ! _S'écria Nakamaru en le coupant dans sa phrase.

Sérieusement ? Ueda, incrédule, regarda les autres, ne sachant pas si c'était bon, là. Vraiment ? Vu le sourire aveuglant de Junno, c'était bon. Et bien..._ 'Trop facile !'_, disait le sourire de Jin. Johnny n'avait pas vraiment bataillé, finalement. D'ailleurs, il soupira :

_Je dois me faire vieux... Je me sens plus indulgent._

_Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter ! _Hurla presque Nakamaru. _Je ne vous décevrai pas ! _

_Et bien au travail, alors ! _Gronda Johnny, comme pour affirmer son autorité.

_Oui, merci !_

Alors qu'ils s'en retournaient en se contenant pour ne pas manifester leur soulagement ici même, Johnny contourna son bureau d'un pas leste, et il appela :

_Kamenashi-kun... Un instant, s'il te plaît._

_Oui ?_

_Tu... as vécu de durs moments, pas vrai ?_

_Je..._

_Tu as changé, _fit pensivement Johnny_. Il me semble que tu es plus heureux, aujourd'hui. _

_Je crois, oui, _fit Kame avec un sourire serein qui étonna Johnny.

_Je n'en demanderai pas la cause, mais je la devine, _fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, aps dupe qu'il y avait encore une histoire de coeur là dessous.

_Je ne suis plus comme avant, _expliqua Kame posément, comme pour le rassurer._ Je fais attention..._

_Je sais. Allez, file !_

_Merci !_

Ce qui venait de se passer là, en quelques mots échangés, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : pour Kame, c'était énorme. A tel point qu'il se sentit fébrile, léger... Libre. Pendant un an, il avait engrangé de l'amertume, de la rancoeur. Il était aigri et désabusé, d'où son pessimisme envers Nakamaru, au début. Il était un peu comme ces grands-pères aigris, finalement. Sauf que lui, sa vie débutait à peine, quand même. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait que cela était en train de changer, mais il lui manquait juste un petit quelque chose, pour avoir le feu vert. Et là, il l'avait. Il était heureux, on le remarquait. Et Johnny comprenait un peu combien ça avait été difficile... Et même s'il ne le dirait pas ouvertement, il en était peiné, cela s'était senti. Le soulagement s'installa chez Kame, qui sentit un poids s'envoler de son coeur. Le voilà, le signe que maintenant, c'était à lui d'oeuvrer pour son bien-être... Radieux, il fila rejoindre les autres sur le trottoir, où Jin l'accueilla en grandes pompes :

_Ah le voilà, la vedette, le héros du jour, le..._

_Tu vas te détendre un peu, oui ? _Répliqua Kame.

_Quoi ? Attends, profite ! Je te flatte et c'est sincère ! _S'écria Jin, content que maintenant, tout le monde aille bien.

_C'est vrai que c'est pas désagréable... Tu en étais à 'héros', je crois ? _Fit Kame avec une mine de fausse prétention.

_T'as été épatant ! Sans blague, tu ..._

Kame ne l'écoutait plus, happé qu'il était par le regard brillant de Nakamaru. Il ne trouva pas les bons mots pour le remercier, mais son expression de bonheur à l'état pur fit très plaisir à Kame. Il lui souhaita bonne chance du regard, n'ayant aucun doute sur le fait que lui et Tetsu étaient faits pour être ensemble. Et puis, comme il était un peu expanssif, Nakamaru vondit littéralement sur lui, pour l'enlacer :

_Merci ! Demande-moi ce que tu voudras, tu l'auras !_

_Hm... alors j'ai bien une idée. On en reparle juste après._

Nakamaru était ravi du coup de pouce que Kame lui avait donné, et pas seulement parce que ça l'avait aidé. C'était aussi parce qu'il comprenait, plus largement, que Kame allait mieux. Qu'il se réconciliait avec lui-même, qu'il était prêt à avancer, que ç'en était fini de ses hésitations... Et cela lui fit plaisir pour lui. Quant à ce service qu'il lui demanderait, il le ferait, quoi que ça puisse être ! D'ailleurs, il en avait une vague idée...

En soirée, c'est un bassiste fatigué, qui maudissait le ciel que Nakamaru habite dans un immeuble sans ascenseur. C'était dur, les escaliers, bon sang ! Il avait un carton sous chaque bras, sa sacoche avec son ordinateur portable et ses lunettes, au sommet de son crâne, qui menaçaient de se faire la malle... Il avait passé sa journée à se demander comment ça se passait pour Nakamaru, à 20 fois vouloir l'appeller et se rétracter au dernier moment... Du coup, il n'avait rien fichu, trop anxieux de retrouver Nakamaru abattu, le soir venu. Il constata que la porte était ouverte, donc il abaissa la poignée avec le coude et il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule tout en appelant :

_Yuichi ?_

_Sous la douche !_

_Ok._

Arrivé au salon, il posa tout son fatras sur le canapé et puis pour patienter, il s'installa par terre et posa son ordinateur sur la table basse, prêt à taper au moins un courrier. Histoire de dire : aujourd'hui, j'ai bossé. Et alors qu'il était absorbé dans ce qu'il écrivait, il perçu, en arrière-plan et comme un flash furtif, une forme grise... non, noire, qui passait dans le couloir. Il décala sa tête sur la gauche et retira ses lunettes. Mais rien. Il avait dû rêvé. Perplexe, il fixa le couloir, interdit, lorsque Nakaamr udébarqua joyeusement :

_Bonsoir mon... Euh... Tu te sens bien ?_

_Je crois que je suis très fatigué... _murmura Tetsu tout en continuant de fixer le couloir.

_Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_Je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir vu passer une forme noire dans le couloir... _

_Une... Ah, ok ! _Fit Nakamaru sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Euh, tu m'expliques, ou je meurs idiot ?_

_Hm, j'aurais dû te le dire, mais j'ai fait vite. Ma famille part en vances, et du coup j'ai récupéré... mes deux chiens._

_Chiens ? _Répéta Tetsu.

_Oui. Enfin, chiennes, plus exactement. Elles sont à moi, mais je les laisse chez mes parents, qui ont plus de temps pour s'en occuper. Il va être difficile de les ramener chez eux dans trois semaines, d'ailleurs... _

_Trois semaines ?_

_Oui... T'aimes pas les chiens ? _S'inquiéta Nakamaru.

A dire vrai, Tetsu ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'était pas très animaux, mais il ne les détestait pas non plus. En fait, il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Juste une interrogation : ce n'était pas des trucs énormes au moins, ces chiens ?

_Je sais pas, j'en ai jamais eu, _admit-il.

_Ben viens, on va faire les présentations. Mister, Choco, par ici !_

_Ca va, elles sont petites, _constata Tetsu en voyant débouler les deux animaux, reconnaîssant ainsi la noire, celle qui lui avait fait craindre d'avoir des hallucinations.

_Ben oui. Tua s peur des gros chiens ?_

_J'aiem autant ne pas être renversé si le chien se jette joyeusement sur moi, tu vois..._

_Petite nature, va._

La noire, Choco, vint aussitôt s'intaller à côté de Tetsu, réclamant des caresses que le bassiste donna bien volontiers. En fait, l'autre aussi avait l'air gentille, mais visiblement elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Nakamaru. Celle-ci par contre, ne le quittait pas. Il murmura tout en ne cessant pas de la caresser :

_Elle est mignonne..._

_Ah oui, et elle t'aime bien ,visiblement, _remarqua Nakamaru avec étonnement._ C'est assez étrange, normalement, elle est craintive._

_Et ouais, mais je sais y faire moi._

_Et comment..._

Visiblement, Tetsu s'était fait une amie. Cela réjouit Nakamaru, qui se dit que la cohabitation se passerait bien. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer : son après-midi avait été fructueux, quand même. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait que le bassiste ne lui ait pas posé de questions. Après tout, la veille, il lui avait fait part de ses intentions...

_Bon Tetsu, j'ai à te parler.... Tetsu... Tetsu ! _Appella-t-il pour capter l'attention du bassiste, qui jouait avec la chienne.

_Oui, pardon._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? _Plaisanta Nakamaru.

_Elle me regarde pareil ! _

_T'es con ! _Fit Nakamaru en éclatant de rire.

_Y paraît._

_Bon, _se ressaisit-il,_ tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passé mon entretien avec Johnny-san ?_

_J'osais pas... _avoua Tetsu, tendu tout à coup.

_T'as raison, tu me vois à deux doigts d'exploser de joie au plafond, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi flipper... _se moqua le jeune homme.

_J'en sais rien, ça aurait aussi bien pu être parce que tu étais content d'avoir récupéré tes chiens..._

_Chiennes..._

_Ah reste poli, hein !_

_Mais enfin ! T'es pas vrai, toi ! _Rigola Nakamaru de plus belle.

_Je le connais, ce sourire... _remarqua enfin Tetsu. _Me dis pas que t'as réussi à convaincre ton boss ?_

_Bon, je le dis pas alors._

_Non attends, on ne rigole plus, là. Sérieusement ? _Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_Ben oui. _

_Mais c'est énorme ! _S'écria Tetsu en se relevant d'une traite.

_Je dirai que je fus assez brillant, effectivement._

_Mais tu vas me raconter tout ça point par point, et vite !_

_Avec un plan en deux parties, intro et conclusion ?_

_Active !_

Il s'assirent sur le canapé, et comme demandé, Nakamaru compta le récit de la journée minutieusement, avec tous les détails, tandis que Tetsu écoutait attentivement.


	59. Dans les filets

**Ploum ploum... heureusement que quand je suis arrivée au chapitre 30 je disais _« oh vous en faites pas, y en aura pas 30 de plus, de toute façon »_ ! XD. Brrref... Et ben voilà le 59, où on repart un peu sur les autres, histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick :)**

**Dans les filets**

Ce midi là, Hyde avait à peu près deux heures de libres. Coïncidence heureuse : Kame également. Un déjeuner à mi-chemin entre leurs deux lieux de travail ferait l'affaire, avaient-ils décrété. S'il leur arrivait fréquemment de se téléphoner, ils se voyaient en revanche assez peu, en effet. Et il y avait toujours une certaine tension, les cinq premières minutes où ils se voyaient... Comme si des images perturbantes passaient devant leurs yeux, quand ils voyaient l'autre arriver. Mais cela ne durait pas. De moins en moins. Il ne fallait pas que cela dure, d'ailleurs. Hyde venait de prendre certaines décisions qui avaient toutes un point commun : remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie, après un certain laisser-aller. Il lui fallait des certitudes, maintenant. Sans cela, impossible pour lui d'avancer. Il était a peu près sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait... Quant à l'obtenir, par contre... Il entra dans le restaurant alors qu'il était à peine midi et il eut tôt fait de le trouver : il était encore tôt, les gens n'étaient pas encore vraiment sortis du travail et prêts à déjeuner. Il lui sourit et alla s'installer en face d'un Kame qui avait l'air assez fatigué, du reste.

_Salut ! Désolé, il semblerait que je sois encore en retard..._

_Ah non, c'est moi qui était très en avance... Toi, tu es pile à l'heure !_

_Sérieusement ? Ca me rassure ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour être ponctuel ! _Lança Hyde avec un grand sourire.

Les fameuses minutes de mise au point réglementaires... Hyde s'y prépara lorsqu'il fut assis. Mais en fait, il n'y pensa même pas plus de deux secondes, tant l'attitude de son interlocuteur le marqua. Kame avait ouvert le menu et semblait choisir ce qu'il allait prendre. De temps à autres, ses yeux se posaient sur Hyde lorsqu'il lui parlait, et il revenait à la carte ensuite... bref, il agissait de façon parfaitement détendue et naturelle, comme s'il se trouvait avec n'importe qui. Normalement, il était toujours un peu long à démarrer, au début. Avait-il fini par repartir à zéro réellement, dans sa tête ? Hyde s'en réjouit alors qu'il porta son attention sur son menu, à son tour.

_Comment ça va ? _Demanda Kame une fois qu'il eût arrêté son choix.

_Bien ! Un peu crevé, mais ça va..._

_Vous partez à... Paris, je crois... _se rappela-t-il en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Nakamaru, une fois. _C'est bientôt ? _

_D'ici... Hm... les dates et moi... moins d'un mois, en tous cas, _réfléchit Hyde.

_Ca approche._

_Ouais mais avant ça, il y a deux dates... dont une le 19._

_La semaine prochaine ? Houla je comprends... ça doit répéter sec ! _S'exclama le jeune homme.

_T'imagines pas le calvaire que je vis... Sérieusement, viens une fois si tu trouves le temps... Ca vaut le coup d'oeil de voir Tet-chan s'acharner à nous tuer sur place !_

_Arrête, tu exagères !_

_Dix fois, que j'ai dû recommencer ce matin ! Alors autant des fois, je reconnais que je suis un peu juste... autant là franchement, je ne pouvais pas mieux. Mais lui, il te ferait mourir de soif, à te faire recommencer encore et encore... En plus, Yukkie était de son avis, alors tu vois... Est-ce que je lui dis comment il doit jouer de la batterie, moi ? Nan mais sans blague, chacun son truc à la fin !_

Aucun énervement là-dedans, que l'on ne s'y trompe pas. Hyde arborait même un sourire amusé, un brin résigné. Bref, il avait l'habitude de vivre ce genre de choses, quoi. Il parlait avec joie et passion de ce qu'il faisait, de ses amis... avec un naturel désarmant et une affection certaine. Kame aimait beaucoup cela. Lui qui avait encore du mal à canaliser ses propres émotions, à se lâcher un peu -contrairement à l'impression qu'il donnait sur scène-, il était toujours impressionné de voir en face de lui des gens si entiers. Il éclata de rire cependant, à cette longue tirade :

_Ouf ! Tu te sens mieux ?_

_Bien mieux, je dois dire ! _Acquiesça Hyde en riant à son tour.

_Tant mieux. N'empêche, dis-toi que s'ils sont exigeants avec toi... C'est parce qu'ils savent que tu peux le faire._

_Hm... Moui. _

_Jamais content._

_Moui. Bref et au fait, parlons un peu de toi. Parce que niveau fatigue, tu me bats largement, là. Rarement vu des cernes pareilles... _constata Hyde en l'observant.

_C'est-à-dire que je tourne le drama les soirs... et la journée, on répète nos chorégraphies pour la tournée... Alors j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, surtout si tu rajoutes les émissions par-dessus..._

_Quand tu as signé ton contrat, t'aurais dû jeter un coup d'oeil sur les vacances._

_Pour ce que ça aurait changé... Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas du genre à me la couler douce. Je pense même être un bosseur, en temps normal. N'empêche que là, je veux me reposer. Je rêve d'une journée de repos, _soupira Kame comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve complètement fou.

_Euh... Tu tiendras le coup, quand même ?_

_Oui, bien sûr !_

_Quelle santé..._

En fait, une fois le mois de juin passé, Kame aurait bel et bien quelques jours pour se détendre... Il lui fallait juste tenir jusque là. En sachant que de toute façon, il aimait ce qu'il faisait, donc il ne s'agissait en rien d'une corvée. La fatigue n'était pas gênante, dès lors qu'elle est obtenue ainsi. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que que Hyde ne décide qu'ils avaient assez parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Et puis il trouvait Kame très changé, par rapport à avant. Bien sûr il ne le connaîssait pas énormément, mais assez pour noter la différence.

_Dis moi Kamenashi-kun, je me posais une question mais j'ai peur d'être indiscret..._

_Euh... Ben essaie toujours, on sait jamais._

_Voilà. L'autre jour, Nakamaru-kun est passé au studio récupérer Tet-chan et... On a pas mal discuté... Il nous a parlé de toi._

_De moi ? Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Kame.

_Il t'était reconnaîssant, de l'avoir appuyé devant votre patron l'autre fois... et il a ajouté que tu avais changé. En peu de temps, paraît-il que tu as vraiment changé. _

_Euh... Je suppose que je suis mal placé pour juger... _fit Kame en regardant son assiette.

_Il a dit aussi que tu avais l'air plus... serein. Et c'est vrai que tu as l'air plus détendu, aujourd'hui. Malgré les cernes, _ajouta Hyde en souriant. _Alors je me demandais... _

_Oui ?_

En fait, Hyde, curieux qu'il était, aurait aimé savoir la cause d'un tel revirement. Bien sûr il devait y avoir cet accrochage avec Nakamaru, qui avait dû lui ouvrir les yeux sur pas mal de choses... Et de manière générale, l'histoire que son ami vivait avait de quoi faire rêver, si l'on excluait les quelques récentes difficultés... Peut-être que tout cela était un tout, peut-être que Kame était à un moment de sa vie où il en avait suffisement vécu pour aborder les choses avec un peu plus de maturité et de calme. Et cela plu à Hyde. D'un coup, Kame n'avait plus l'air si jeune. Il faisait plus fort, plus solide, plus mûr... La pente était certes savonneuse, mais Hyde avait confiance en son sens de l'équilibre.

_Laisse tomber, ça me regarde pas, _se rétracta-t-il cependant, ayant peur d'être indiscret.

_Mais..._

_Je suis juste content, si tout va bien pour toi._

_Merci..._

Kame eut du mal à comprendre le sens de tout cela, mais il n'insista pas. Et alors que le café fut sur le point de s'achever, il pensa à quelque chose. A ce qui se passerait dans les prochains jours. Jusque là, la conjoncture avait été plutôt bonne. N'empêche que Hyde, tout autant que lui-même, n'était pas du genre à rester tranquillement à Tokyô les 12 mois de l'année. Il y avait des périodes où il s'enfermerait dans le travail. Les moments libres se feraient alors rares. En toute logique, que fait un homme qui n'a que peu de temps à lui ? Il voit ceux qui sont importants pour lui, en priorité. Que faire d'un ami de fraîche date ? Kame réalisa brutalement qu'il ne voulait pas passer à la trappe. Quitte à paraître capricieux ou franchement puéril même, il voulut être sûr d'avoir 'sa place'. Laquelle, ça... Mais au moins une place.

_Dis je pensais..._

_Oui ?_

_Il est fort possible qu'on ne se revoit plus avant un bout de temps. Tu vas être assez occupé, et moi n'en parlons pas...._

_Y a des chances, oui, _admit Hyde.

_Et le temps libre, j'imagine que tu le réparties comme tu peux entre tous tes amis._

_Oui, y a de ça... _acquiesça Hyde, ne voyant pas trop où il l'emmenait.

_Alors je ne vais pas prendre la place... _

Alors c'était ça ? Hyde sourit, même si ce n'était pas très sympa de se réjouir des doutes de quelqu'un. Mais là-dedans, il vit une perche tendue qu'il s'empressa de saisir aussitôt :

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Euh..._

_Par exemple... Demain soir, tu fais quoi ?_

_Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est..._

_Quoi ? T'as peur de moi ? _S'amusa Hyde.

_Peur ?_

_Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi : si je sens le malaise pointer le bout de son nez, je dois le dire. Jouons cartes sur table : on a dérapé une fois, c'est certes gênant mais on s'en est remis. Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul avec moi, quand même ?_

_Bien sûr que non !_

N'empêche que les oreilles de Kame étaient d'un beau rouge bien mûr. Ok Hyde était franc, mais enfin là... Ca avait toujours été un accord tacite entre eux : ce qui s'était passé, ils n'en parlaient pas. Ca n'était pas très clair, mais c'était acquis. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Là, Hyde lançait le sujet sur la table avec une désinvolture assez incroyable. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, ou qu'il faille faire avec. Kame sentit bien que c'était l'attitude à adopter, du reste, mais quant à y arriver... Il fut un peu pris de court, il faut dire... D'autant qu'il trouvait l'attitude de Hyde assez étrange... Le mode 'sourire-regard perçant-facilité d'élocution', il ne l'avait encore jamais expérimenté... Et c'était franchement déstabilisant.

_Bon. Je croyais que dans ce qui faisait partie du 'nouveau Kame', on trouvait un peu plus de confiance et de laisser aller ? _Fit Hyde avec un clin d'oeil.

_C'est pas compris dans le pack... _rétorqua Kame avant de boire un peu d'eau.

_Et que dois-je faire pour acquérir ces options ?_

_Oh, c'est au-dessus de tes moyens... _murmura Kame, rentrant dans son jeu.

_Supposons que je veuille faire une folie..._

_Dans ce cas... Attends je sens qu'on dévie, là, _fit Kame, sentant le piège se refermer.

_Quelle idée ! On est parfaitement dans le sujet là._

_Le sujet qui était ?_

_Toi._

_Ouais. Bon, je vais payer, _fit Kame en se levant.

_Ben tiens._

Bizarrement, Hyde s'amusait beaucoup. Car il voyait bien que le côté 'choqué' de Kame était plus un réflexe voire une exagération, qu'une vraie réticence. Bon, le chanteur ne voyait pas bien où il voulait aller comme ça, mais il s'y rendait d'un pas assuré, à l'évidence. Un instant, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin... Bah au moins, Kame aurait des choses à raconter à son psy, se dit-il en riant tout seul. Pendant ce temps là, le pauvre Kame cherchait vainement sa carte dans tout son portefeuille, les doigts un peu tremblants. Franchement, soit il se faisait des films dignes de nominations aux oscars, soit il venait de se faire draguer... non ? Dans ce cas... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de sourire bêtement et d'avoir du mal à contrôler les battements de son coeur ?


	60. Organisation

**Une nouvelle fois, merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire :) ! **

**J'suis contente avec ce chapitre, je renoue un peu avec le Hyde du début de la fic, désinvolte et un brin fonceur, je trouve... **

**Oh la fic a dépassé les 200 reviews ! C'est énorme !! oO**

_Alors là, il y a son nounours... Ah oui, dans la poche de derrière, là, tu trouveras sa pommade, parce qu'il est tombé l'autre jour et..._

_... et tu as peur que je ne sache pas soigner un bleu ni étaler correctement de la pommade ? _Murmura Hyde sur un ton sarcastique à souhait, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Megumi, visiblement pressée par le temps donc légèrement stressée, faisait depuis 5 minutes une liste orale détaillée de ce qu'elle laissait à Hyde. Amusé, celui-ci l'écoutait en souriant. Il avait presque envie de prendre réellement des notes, mais elle aurait vu qu'il se moquait, non ? Megumi lui laissait leur fils pour quelques heures. Elle avait un rendez-vous important et plutôt que de prendre une baby-sitter, autant laisser l'enfant à Hyde, qui justement n'avait rien à faire dans les prochaines heures... Ainsi allaient les choses entre eux, dorénavant. L'entente était plus que bonne. Pas forcément amicale, mais très cordiale. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, les mauvaises choses avaient été oubliées... Maintenant, lorsque l'un allait chez l'autre chercher leur fils, ils discutaient même avec plaisir quelques minutes. Bon, pas tellement cette fois, comme Megumi n'avait que peu de temps. A sa remarque, elle s'arrêta net et éclata de rire, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

_Excuse-moi ! Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je..._

_Je plaisantais ! Tu deviens vraiment protectrice, dis donc !_

_Oui, il faut que je me calme, d'ailleurs. _

_C'est assez drôle. Tu as l'air en forme, _remarqua Hyde.

_Ca va, oui... Et je pourrai en dire autant de toi. Cela faisait des mois que tu n'avais pas vu une aussi bonne mine._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Ca me fait plaisir..._

Hyde avait l'air plus en forme, tout de même. Il n'osait dire que tout allait bien, car il avait quand même pas mal dérivé ces temps-ci... Mais tout de même, il fallait constater l'amélioration dans l'attitude, le mode de vie, la façon de penser... Ce devait être bien réel, si Megumi l'avait remarqué... Elle lui donna le sac à dos et s'exclama :

_Au fait, merci beaucoup de me dépanner alors que ce n'était pas prévu !_

_Mais je t'en prie... Pour une fois que je peux rendre ce genre de service. _

_Parfait ! Moi je me sauve, j'ai un rendez-vous ! Amusez-vous bien, vous deux..._

_Hiroki, _lança Hyde à l'intérieur de l'appartement, _viens dire au revoir à maman, s'il te plaît._

_Mais je regarde la télé !_

_Mon grand si tu insistes juste un peu, je viens l'éteindre, la télé. Pour la seconde fois : viens dire au revoir à ta mère, _fit Hyde sur un ton résolument calme mais ferme.

Soudain, on n'entendit plus le bruit de la télé... Et la petite silhouette de l'enfant se dessina dans le couloir. L'air d'abord boudeur, Hiroki retrouva son sourire quand il fallut embrasser sa mère... Laquelle se releva ensuite pour s'adresser à Hyde avec une moue admirative :

_Et bien... Du grand art._

_Tu as vu ça un peu ? _Fit Hyde, très fier de lui sur ce coup là.

_Et oui ! Bon cette fois, j'y vais !_

_Ah Megumi, je voulais te remercier ! _S'écria Hyde tandis qu'elle était déjà sur le pallier.

_Pour ?_

_Devine..._

_Oh, 'ça' ? C'est normal, voyons. Mais je te laisse t'occuper des formalités. Et tu as intérêt à m'appeler chaque jour, peu importe l'heure, ok ?_

_Je te le jure !_

_Parfait ! Bye !_

_Bye !_

Vraiment content, Hyde referma la porte une fois qu'elle disparut dans les escaliers. Tout cela s'annonçait plutôt pas mal, à dire vrai... Il retourna dans le salon où Hiroki allumait déjà la télévision... Etonnant, tiens. Il s'installa à côté de lui. Il faisait malheureusement trop mauvais dehors pour qu'ils puissent aller se promener. Se tournant vers l'enfant, Hyde lança :

_Ta maman est quand même géniale. Tu le savais, ça ?_

_Ben oui !_ Répondit Hiroki sur le ton de l'évidence, façon 'c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?'.

_Ah... _fit Hyde, souriant à cette réponse comique. _Bon, je resterai le seul con de la pièce, quoi._

_T'as dit un gros mot ! _Cria l'enfant, réprobateur.

_Et merde..._

_Oh..._

_Ah zut ! Désolé ! _

Sauvé par le gong, le téléphone sonna. Il est vrai que pour certaines choses, Hyde ne transigeait pas. respect, politesse... Toutes ces choses étaient une base, un minimum. Et il ne savait peut-être pas faire grand chose, mais il s'efforçait au moins d'enseigner cela à Hiroki, car un mauvais comportement lui hérissait le poil. Donc les gros mots -que Hiroki commençait à ramener de la garderie ou du bac à sable-, il ne les tolérait pas. Forcément, lorsqu'il laisser l'un d'eux s'échapper de sa bouche, Hiroki ne le loupait pas. C'était de bonne guerre...

_Allo ?_

_Hyde ? C'est Kamenashi._

_Oh salut ! Ca va ?_

_Oui, bien et toi ?_

_Bien aussi !_

_Disexcuse-moi, c'est très impoli mais j'ai juste deux minutes de pause, alors j'en profitais... _fit Kame en chuchotant presque tandis que Hyde entendait un fameux brouhaha derrière lui.

_Pas de problème, vas-y, j'écoute._

_Voilà. Ce soir ça va pas être possible en fait, désolé. Je sens que ça va me prendre une partie de la nuit et..._

_Hé ho, stop ! Te justifie pas ! Y a aucun souci ! _Assura Hyde.

_Sûr ?_

_Sûr et certain. Moi c'est plus pour toi que je m'en ferais, à la limite : tu vas tenir le coup combien de temps, à ce rythme ?_

_Y en a plus pour longtemps. Le tournage prend fin demain, sauf incidents._

_Ok..._

_T'en fais pas. On reporte ça à... après-demain ? _Proposa Kame soudainement.

_Ah ça tombe mal, parce que... J'aurais sans doute mon fils avec moi. _

_Oh. Euh... Je comprends... Et bien on..._

C'est bizarre, non ? Kame savait bien que Hyde avait un enfant. Hiroki, 5 ans. Cela suffisait à donner... disons une 'consistance', à ce petit garçon. Mais le Hyde que lui il connaîssait, c'était un homme qui brillait sur scène... Un qui faisait l'imbécile... Qui savait également vous remonter les bretelles au moindre écart... Mais aucun de tous ceux-là n'étaient un père. Hyde en père, c'était... dur à s'imaginer. Et comme il parlait rarement de son fils avec lui, le fait que là il soit concrètement évoqué, cela fit bizarre à Kame. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais c'était ainsi. Et on allait de surprises en surprises, puisque Hyde fit, après quelques instants :

_Mais si tu veux passer à la maison, tu peux._

_Mais il sera là ! _S'exclama Kame comme s'il parlait d'un tueur en série.

_Oui. Mais bon, je pense que tu es en mesure de te défendre s'il t'attaque, _s'amusa Hyde tout en se demandant pourquoi diable il avait proposé une telle chose !_ Quoique au lancer de voitures, il n'est pas mauvais._

_Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu vois..._

_Ecoute, je n'insiste pas. L'offre tient toujours, si un dessin animé ne te rebute pas... et si tu aimes jouer aux cartes. Y a plus intéressant comme soirée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux..._

_Ok._

_Comment ?_

_Ok, _décida Kame. _Après tout, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi il peut bien ressembler..._

_D'accord. Tu te souviens du chemin ?_

_Je pense, oui. Au pire je t'appellerai si je ne trerouve pas._

_Ca marche._

_Désolé j'y retourne, sinon ils vont me tuer ! _S'exclama le jeune homme tandis qu'on l'appellait, un peu plus loin.

_Ok ! A mercredi !_

Incompréhension dans chaque camp. Kame ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hyde lui avait proposé une telle chose... Mais qu'allait-il chercher là ? C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas encore d'amis marriés ou pères de famille. Voilà pourquoi ça faisait bizarre, voilà tout. Hyde quant à lui, tandis qu'il se réinstalla sur le canapé, se surprit de son attitude. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à protéger son fils, à ne le présenter qu'à ses amis les plus proches... Bon, il avait confiance en Kame, la question n'était pas là. N'empêche, il avait proposé presque spontanément... Il regarda Hiroki, qui riait devant les aventures d'un quelconque héros. Il sourit. Tout le monde craquait, devant cette bouille. Ca se passerait bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Megumi revint le chercher, tout en remerçiant Hyde de l'avoir dépanné... Et à peine seul chez lui, Hyde fonça au studio. Il pensait bien qu'à cette heure, et vue leurs activités à venir, il devait s'y trouver... Bingo ! Sa voiture était bien sur le parking ! Alors, vraiment heureux -c'était quand même une super journée, aujourd'hui !-, il fonça dans le bâtiment où il se planta devant un Tetsu en plein boulot, qui fut si surpris qu'il en cria presque.

_Tet-chan, mon petit vieux, j'ai des questions à te poser et des nouvelles à t'apprendre._

_Ah ? Je dois prendre de quoi noter ? Quand t'es excité comme ça, je sens que tu vas encore me débiter 30 infos à la minute sans respirer..._

_Oui mais je suis trop content ! _S'écria Hyde avec un sourire qui confirma aisément ses dires.

_Je vois ça ! Alors respire un bon coup et raconte-moi tout ça..._

_D'abord, une as nos billets pour Paris ?_

_Euh techniquement, c'est pas moi qui les ai de toute façon, c'est le manager..._

_On s'en fout ! Ils sont prêts oui ou non ? _Insista Hyde avec un regard brillant.

_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! _Fit Tetsu en riant. _Euh j'en sais rien... Non, il doit être en train de s'en occuper, je crois..._

_Ok. Autre question : je peux emmener quelqu'un ?_

_Tiens donc... _releva Tetsu avec un petit sourire.

_Oh je t'en prie, Tet-chan, _soupira Hyde, pas dupe de sa réaction.

_Ben écoute, je m'interroge moi. Tu rappliques surexcité, un grand sourire aux lèvres et tu demandes si tu peux ajouter une personne de ton choix au voyage... J'ai envie de te dire... Comment est cette personne ?_

Tetsu était d'un naturel curieux... Il mordait facilement à l'hameçon, tout de même. Et comme Hyde était un farceur... Plus d'une fois par le passé, Tetsu avait cru devenir dingue, avec les tours qu'il lui jouait... Là, fidèle aux bonnes habitudes, il sauta à pieds joints dans la brèche, pour la plus grande satisfaction du chanteur, qui répondit avec un grand sourire :

_Petite._

_Ah ? Plus que toi ?_

_Oh oui._

_C'est possible ça ? _Demanda Tetsu avec un grand sourire moqueur.

_Tu veux une baffe ? _Fit Hyde sur le même ton.

_Ok ok... Mais vraiment, plus petite..._

_Oui, un peu plus d'un mètre..._

_Un peu plus d'un m... Ah t'es con ! _S'écria Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Tu as marché hein, avoue !_

_A fond ! Megumi te laisserait Hiroki-chan pour ces quelques jours ?_

_Oui, elle est d'accord ! Elle trouve que ce serait bien qu'il voyage, même s'il est encore petit... Elle me souhaite bon courage pour l'occupper dans l'avion, par contre..._

_Oh mais tonton Ken s'en occupera ! _Fit Tetsu avec un sourire perfide.

_T'as de bonnes idées, toi !_

_Blague à part : c'est génial qu'elle soit d'accord ! _S'exclama Tetsu, qui adorait Hiroki, qui plus est -et l'enfant le lui rendait bien-.

_Oui, hein ! Mais dis, ça vous pose pas de problème j'espère ? _S'inquiéta le petit chanteur.

_Tu plaisantes ? Je pense parler pour Ken-chan et Yukkie en disant que non ! _

_J'suis content. Et donc..._

_Je m'occupe de son billet, _assura Tetsu en le notant immédiatement sur l'une de ses feuilles.

_T'es génial !_

_Je sais oui, mais c'est toujours bon à entendre..._

_Ah dis au fait, il vient toujours, Nakamaru-kun ? _Demanda Hyde en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_Euh... Ben en fait..._

_Quoi ? _S'inquiéta Hyde, qui perdit aussitôt son sourire. _Me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputés, parce que si c'est ça je fais un infarctus !_

_Mais non. Tout est parfait, rassure-toi._

_Ouf ! Je me voyais déjà en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Bon alors quoi ? C'était prévu qu'il vienne !_

_Entre temps, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a eu du mouvement..._

_Ben oui mais..._

_Je n'ai pas osé lui demander s'il était toujours d'accord, _avoua Tetsu en baissant la tête.

_Je vais passer pour l'idiot du village mais : pourquoi ? _Fit Hyde, qui ne suivait plus là.

_Yuichi ne me l'a jamais dit, mais il a eu un peu peur. C'est allé un peu vite. C'est nouveau pour lui, et... Enfin bref, je ne veux pas l'effrayer en proposant des trucs énormes._

_Avec un voyage flanqué d'au total 6 personnes, _fit Hyde en riant, _où tu bosseras les trois quarts du temps ? T'as raison : c'est trop romantique, tout ça !_

_Je suis sérieux._

_Oui excuse-moi, _se ressaisit le chanteur._ Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil : parle-lui en. Tu ne devrais pas marcher sur des oeufs comme ça, à te demander si tu en fais trop ou pas assez. Tu veux oeuvrer pour le bien être de Nakamaru-kun, mais tu sais qui est le mieux placé pour en juger ?... Nakamaru-kun, justement._

_T'as pas tort... _murmura Tetsu, pensif.

_Mais oui. Demande lui. En précisant bien que de toute façon, ça ne changera rien pour vous, que tu ne lui en voudras pas si c'est non... Et profite-en pour juger de son 'état'. Après tout, 'il y a eu du mouvement', comme tu as dit... Mais ce genre de choses est censé rendre les choses plus solides, une fois surmontées..._

Il causait bien, Hyde. Bon, il n'était pas fichu de mener sa vie ni ses relations, bizarrement... Mais pour parler pour les autres, chapeau bas. Comme quoi, c'est vrai que c'est toujours plus facile de papoter sur les affaires des autres... Et puis il faut dire aussi qu'il prêchait pour un convaincu : Tetsu savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas éluder longtemps la question avec Nakamaru... Et puis en fin de compte, Hyde avait peut-être raison ? Peut-être que Nakamaru était plus confiant, maintenant ?


	61. Rencontre et confirmation

**Ah ma Sachan, tu m'as bien fait rire... Ce que tu es curieuse, c'est fou ça XD !**

**Merci de suivre toujours cette fic, les gens... même après autant de chapitres ! :)**

_On a sonné, papa ! Je vais ouvrir ?_

Un bruit de pas progressivement accéléré se fit entendre le long du couloir. L'enfant était au fin fond de l'appartement, mais il avait entendu sonner à la porte d'entrée. Serviable -et curieux, surtout !-, il se proposait pour aller ouvrir... D'autant que son père était occupé à réparer tant bien que mal une chaise qui avait cédé quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme quoi, se balancer dessus comporte des risques... Aussitôt, Hyde se redressa et le devança. Il ne voulait pas que Hiroki ouvre la porte lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr et certain que c'était bien la personne attendue, qui se trouvait derrière. C'était peut-être un peu trop, mais bon... On ne sait jamais.

_Non. Laisse, j'y vais_.

Hyde laissa là son ouvrage et il alla de ce pas ouvrir au visiteur... qui s'avéra être ben et bien Kame. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait passer en soirée et après une certaine hésitation, le jeune homme avait finalement accepté. Après tout, crevé comme il l'était en ce moment, il ne resterait sûrement pas très tard... Il fallait juste occulter ces deux choses quelque peu troublantes, sources de son hésitation passée : l'enfant qui serait là, d'une part, et l'attitude quelque peu équivoque de Hyde à leur dernière rencontre, d'autre part. C'était un coup à lui filer la migraine, s'il y pensait trop... Néanmoins quand le chanteur ouvrit la porte, la joie de le voir l'emporta sur le reste, bizarrement. Aussi, c'est plutôt joyeusement qu'il lança un franc :

_Salut !_

_Salut ! Comment va ?_

_Crevé et ne dis rien, je suppose que ça se voit..._

_Ben faut avouer... _reconnut Hyde en le dévisageant. _Mais entre, ne reste pas sur le pallier... _

Ca, Kame avait une de ces mines... Enfin disons qu'il avait déjà eu l'air plus frais, quoi... Les poches sous les yeux, les traits tirés, les yeux légèrement explosés... Ca sentait le sommeil en retard, tout cela. Les jours précédents n'avaient vraiment pas dû être de tout repos, loin de là. Sur l'invitation de Hyde, il pénétra dans l'appartement... Et tenta de chasser une légère gêne. La dernière fois qu'il était venu -qui avait aussi été la première fois, d'ailleurs-... Ca s'était un peu mal terminé. Et puis vu son état, il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs du lieu... Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer davantage. En effet, à peine fut-il entré que l'on entendit au fond du couloir un retentissant :

_Papa ! Ma voiture est cassée !_

_Ah ! Bon et bien je vais faire les présentations maintenant. Hiroki, viens par là une minute._

_Oui papa ! _

_Hiroki, Kamenashi-kun, _fit simplement Hyde, une fois son fils près d'eux.

_C'est un copain à papa ?_

_Voilà. Tu te souviens je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure._

_Oui, _répondit l'enfant en fixant Kame._Tu chantes bien aussi !_

_Ah ? Euh... Merci... _fit Kame en souriant.

Hyde baissa la tête... Il avait fait un léger briefing à Hiroki histoire de planter le décor, un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Et bon, il s'était peut-être un peu emballé à certains passages, quoi... N'empêche, Hiroki n'était pas non plus censé tout répéter maintenant ! Surtout que Kame arborait maintenant un large sourire assez satisfait... Mince, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien dit de compromettant à Hiroki, tout à l'heure... Mais non, allons.

_Je peux retourner jouer ?_

_Oui._

_Tu as vu ça ? _Lança Kame sitôt l'enfant parti.

_Hiroki ? Ah ben oui, je suis habitué, hein. C'est mon fils, j'ai oublié de préciser._

_Ca n'aurait pas été nécessaire ! _S'exclama Kame, interloqué. _C'est fou ça ! C'est la même tête que toi..._

_Il paraît._

_Non, mais vraiment. Même le sourire ! Il est vraiment beau !_

_Merci pour nous, _fit Hyde en souriant franchement face à ce lapsus.

_Ah non, c'est pas ce que je..._

_Je plaisante !_

N'empêche, Kame en fut quitte pour un grand moment de solitude, après une telle révélation. Très spontanée, visiblement. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Hyde n'en joua pas outre mesure. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon après que le jeune homme se soit débarassé de son manteau et ils commencèrent à discuter, à prendre des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre... Car le travail n'avait pas manqué, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

_Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? _Fit enfin Kame.

_Bien sûr._

_C'est peut-être juste mon imagination... Mais la façon dont tu m'as présenté, dont tu as tourné tout ça... C'est comme si Hiroki-chan rencontrait rarement des inconnus ici._

_C'est sans doute la première fois, _acquiesça tranquillement Hyde.

_Hein ?_

_Il connaît très bien Tet-chan, qu'il prend un peu pour son oncle ou son grand frère, en fait. Il connaît bien Ken-chan, Yukkie, Sakura-chan également... Et quelques autres très bons amis à moi... Mais j'amène rarement des nouvelles têtes quand il est là. J'ai réussi à faire que son visage et même son prénom, pendant un temps, ne filtrent pas..._

_Je comprends. Tu fais de ton mieux pour le protéger._

_C'est peut-être excessif... _reconnut Hyde. _Sans doute, même. Mais je fais ce qui me semble juste, et sa mère est d'accord avec moi. Et puis tout bêtement, il faut dire que je n'ai aps énormément de temps avec lui. Donc généralement, on le passe tous les deux. J'en profite._

En disant cela, Hyde souriait doucement... C'était un constat des plus évidents, mais cela se voyait, qu'il aimait son fils. D'autant plus qu'il regrettait de le voir si peu... Kame se tut un instant. En y réfléchissant un peu... L'idée que Hyde soit père ne semblait plus si incongrue que cela, finalement. Jusque là, il y avait pensé pas mal de fois ces derniers jours. Il se faisait difficilement à l'idée, pour tout dire... C'est comme si cela lui rappellait que Hyde n'était pas de sa génération, pas du même monde, presque... Comme si tout à coup, il n'était plus libre... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, en un sens : on est rarement totalement libre, dès lors que l'on à assumer certaines responsabilités de cet ordre. Mais en fait, depuis quelques minutes... Cela prenait forme. Hyde semblait vraiment à l'aise dans ce rôle -en même temps, il avait eu 5 années pour s'y faire !-... Le décalage entre celui que Kame connaîssait jusque là, et celui qui était en face de lui en ce moment même, n'était plus si grand maintenant... Il était donc un 'papa' et en même temps, il restait le même. Ca n'était pas incompatible. Kame accueillit cette conclusion avec un étrange soulagement.

_Papa ! Ma voiture est toujours cassée ! _S'écria le petit garçon avec un zeste d'impatience, en déboulant dans le salon.

_Donne, mon grand._

_Trop mignon... _murmura Kame en voyant l'enfant grimper sur le canapé pour se mettre vers son père.

Hyde commença à tenter de réparer la petite voiture téléguidée qui n'avançait plus, malgré les piles neuves qu'elle avait... Il sourit pour lui-même, en entendant la remarque de son ami. Tant mieux si Kame acceptait Hiroki. C'était important, après tout. Néanmoins, il avait conscience que ça n'était pas exactement le genre de soirée qu'on affectionnait normalement, entre copains. Il crut bon de s'excuser de lui imposer tout cela.

_Tu sais, je suis désolé pour ça... Quand il est là, je peux rarement avoir une conversation suivie ou..._

_C'est très sympa, je t'assure, _le coupa le jeune chanteur.

_Sûr ? Je ne me vexerai pas, tu sais._

_Complètement sûr. J'ai eu des journées crevantes ces derniers temps, alors c'est très bien comme ça, ça me repose... Et ton fils est adorable. Je t'assure, c'est parfait, _fit Kame avec un sourire confiant.

_T'es gentil._

_Et toi tu galères. Donne-moi ça... _fit le jeune homme en lui ôtant la voiture des mains.

Hyde n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bricoleur né, il fallait bien l'avouer... Tout en parlant, il venait de se pincer le doigt dans l'une des petites portières, d'ailleurs... Et en fait, il causait plus de dégâts qu'il n'en éliminait. C'était assez amusant à voir, mais le petit risquait de s'impatienter, à la longue... Et Kame savait faire cela, lui. Cela étonna beaucoup Hyde d'ailleurs, qui le regardait opérer avec une certaine dextérité.

_Tu sais réparer les petites voitures ?_

_Quand j'étais encore chez mes parents, _expliqua Kame, _mon petit voisin les cassait tout le temps. J'ai de l'expérience._

_Magnifique ! Ca tombe bien, j'ai un carton rempli dans sa chambre !_

_Euh..._

_Je plaisante ! _Fit Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Si tu voyais ta tête !_

_Et voilà, c'est réparé ! _

_Quel talent !_

_Je pourrai toujours me reconvertir, si jamais ça ne marche plus..._

_Dis pas de bêtises ! _Fit Hyde en haussant les épaules.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée et ailleurs dans la ville, deux personnes rentraient chez le plus jeune. Après une soirée restaurant, cinéma, ballade, bar, Nakamaru et Tetsu étaient quelque peu crevés... Surtout Nakamaru, d'ailleurs. Et à peine eût-il ouvert la porte de son appartement, que ses deux chiennes se ruèrent sur lui, trop heureuses de le voir enfin arriver. Pas solidaire pour un sou, Tetsu resta bien planqué derrière, pas pressé qu'elles le remarquent. C'est que maintenant, elles le connaîssaient. Alors il avait droit aux même attentions que son amant... Et lui, les chiens... A petite dose, quoi. Même si celles là étaient sympas, il fallait le reconnaître. Autant pour leur échapper que parce que ça faisait longtemps, il proposa d'aller sur le toit, le désormais traditionnel repère. Nakamaru se chargea de monter de quoi grignoter, et le bassiste trouva une grosse couverture. Belle organisation.

Ainsi installés, ils purent constater que la nuit était si douce que la couverture ne servirait que pour s'allonger dessus... Beaucoup d'étoiles, ce soir... Nakamaru était vraiment aux anges. Cet air qu'il avait lorsqu'il observait le ciel, Tetsu ne se lasserait jamais de le voir sur son visage... Cela le faisait toujours sourire, tant son amant avait l'air détendu et rêveur... Irrésistible, en fait. Tetsu secoua la tête. C'était le bon moment, là ? Sans doute, oui. Il toussota, et se décida à aborder le sujet de façon assez directe.

_Dis, j'ai un truc à te dire..._

_Hm ?_

_Voilà, tu sais que bientôt, je pars en tournée..._

_Oui, bien sûr, _acquiesça Nakamaru en se tournant sur le côté pour l'avoir en face.

_Bon. Alors là je suis en train de tout organiser... Hôtels, avions, tout ça quoi..._

_Et ?_

_Et ben je... _hésita Tetsu.

_T'es vraiment trop mignon !_

_Me perturbe pas ! _S'écria le bassiste, étonné de voir Nakaamru afficher un grand sourire amusé. _Déjà que je cherche mes mots !_

_Oui, je pars toujours à Paris avec toi. Enfin avec vous._

_Ben comment t'as su ce que... _bafouilla Tetsu, épaté.

_Mon pauvre Tetsu, tu ne sais pas mentir. Ce que tu veux dire est marqué là ! _fit Nakamaru en pointant son front du doigt, toujours en souriant.

_Tu me connais trop bien, toi._

_Ah oui mais j'ai de la pratique aussi. Te déchiffrer n'est pas évident !_

_Pfff. N'empêche, je suis content, d'abord ! _Avoua Tetsu en songeant qu'il aurait quelques jours avec son amant, loin d'ici.

_Et moi je t'aime, _murmura Nakaamru en l'embrassant, craquant complètement devant sa maladresse.

_Ah, je m'en lasse pas..._

_Mais j'espère bien... Donc oui, tu peux me prendre un billet._

_Mais ça ira pour toi ? Tu es surbooké en ce moment._

_J'ai quelques jours, que j'ai réussi à caller... Après, on n'est pas censé savoir ce que j'en fais. _

Et ce fut tout. Tetsu comprit que ce côté là de l'affaire, Nakamaru entendait le gérer seul. Il n'insista pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tetsu vivait une relation où il ne contrôlait pas tout. Où l'autre le surprenait, savait porter des choses à bout de bras également... C'était nouveau, un peu troublant... Mais pas désagréable du tout. Au contraire. C'était une complémentarité qu'il expérimentait avec joie. Encore un peu de temps, et ils s'envoleraient pour un autre pays... bon, Tetsu y allait un peu pour bosser, à la base... Mais prendre un peu de bon temps n'était pas incompatible, non ? Tout cela promettait d'être un séjour vraiment sympa !


	62. Paris

**Gomen les gens, je me rends compte qu'en fait il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant, ces derniers chapitres... Je voulais calmer le jeu, après toute la partie 'séparation', mais il faudra que je redresse la barre... Mais je trouve que ça n'est pas si mal aussi, des chapitres placés sous le signe de la détente, ne ? Voire même de la meringue XD...**

**Au prochain chapitre, je sens que je vais me faire particulièrement plaisir ! Hâte de l'écrire :)**

_Je pensais que de grandes stars comme vous avaient au moins un avion privé ! _S'exclama Nakamaru en s'installant à sa place.

Pour gagner la France, il allait falloir prendre son mal en patience... Par chance, ils avaient pris des places voisines, de façon à rester tous ensemble... N'empêche. Ca allait être long ce trajet, malgré tout ce qui avait été emmené pour se distraire. Tetsu s'assit à côté de lui et rétorqua simplement, amusé par ses propos :

_Prendre un avion normal au lieu d'un privé n'a jamais tué personne._

_Qu'il parle bien ! Enfin cela dit, je ne parierai pas, pour la fin de ta phrase..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Ken-kun... _chuchota le jeune homme en regardant le guitariste, assis derrière eux. _Il va bien, tu crois ?_

Tetsu se retourna aussi. Derrière lui se trouvait Ken, assis à côté du manager. Le guitariste n'aimait pas prendre l'avion, c'était un fait. Ce n'était même rien de le dire ! Le décolage et l'attérissage étaient deux étapes particulièrement affreuses, à ses yeux. Il avait beau y être habitué, maintenant... C'était toujours la même angoisse, à chaque fois. Là, il regardait à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait l'issue de secours, tapant nerveusement du pied sur la moquette en même temps. Et lorsque l'avion décolla enfin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il allait pleurer... Ca n'était pas très sympa, mais Nakamaru trouvait amusant de voir le guitariste dans cet état, lui qui avait normalement toujours un commentaire comique à faire.

_Ca ? _Fit Tetsu d'un air amusé. _C'est normal. Et apprends à apprécier. Car c'est bien la seule et unique situation où il se tait._

_Que tu es médisant... _murmura Nakamaru en souriant.

_Si vraiment tu veux plaindre quelqu'un, alors compatie avec moi pour Doiha-chan._

_Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_Hiroki-chan est adorable, _expliqua Tetsu en regardant Hyde et son fils, assis à leur hauteur dans la rangée d'à côté. _Mais autant d'heures sans bouger... Même lui devient insupportable, à mon avis._

_Quand on parle du loup..._

Hyde s'était soudainement planté à côté d'eux, souriant exagérément... Donc avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à demander, c'était évident. Après s'être assuré d'un coup d'oeil que Hiroki ne bougeait pas de son siège, il s'accroupit vers Tetsu pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers.

_Salut ! Dis Tet-chan, on échange de place une seconde ? J'ai quelque chose à dire à Nakamaru-kun..._

_Dis plutôt que tu en as déjà marre et que tu me refiles le monstre ! _

_Ben y a de ça aussi, je ne vais pas te mentir... _acquiesça Hyde, qui pressentait qu'effectivement, le voyage serait long... _Mais il aime son tonton Tet-chan !_

_Tu parles. Je suis tellement doué avec les gosses qu'il va hurler d'ici 2 minutes._

_Mais non, _fit Hyde en s'asseyant à sa place, bien content d'avoir 5 minutes de répit. _Désolé de te l'avoir enlevé... _fit-il aimablement à Nakamaru.

_T'inquiète pas, je pourrai survivre, je t'assure._

_J'espère, quand même..._

_Dis, _commença le jeune chanteur, _avant que tu ne m'expliques ce que tu voulais, là, je peux moi aussi te dire quelque chose ?_

_Bien sûr._

_On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux et je... _commença Nakamaru à voix basse. _Je voulais vraiment te remercier, tu sais._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Enfin plus pour lui, je sais bien... _

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On ne le saura jamais, mais tu n'aurais probablement pas tenu encore longtemps comme ça. Tu serais retourné vers lui de toute façon. _

_Probablement, _acquiesça le jeune homme._ Mais tu m'as un peu aidé à accélérer le processus. Alors..._

_Content de t'avoir rendu service..._

_Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi..._

_Et bien tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire ! _S'exclama Hyde, sautant sur l'occasion. _C'est de ça que je venais te parler, justement ! J'ai un minuscule service à te demander._

_Tout ce que tu voudras !_

En voyant le regard de Hyde s'illuminer aussitôt, Nakamaru se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu rapide, sur ce coup là. Qu'est-ce que Hyde allait bien pouvoir trouver ? Bah, ça ne sera sans doute rien de gênant, non ? Hyde toussota et afficha le sourire légèrement crispé du type qui veut que sa requête passe comme une lettre à la poste :

_Pas grand chose, tu vas rire. Hum... en fait voilà. Tu sais sans doute que nous allons faire une conférence... Et puis des séances photos et interviews... Les répétitions... Le concert, bien sûr. Et donc, on aura du temps libre, mais pas non plus tant que ça..._

_Oui, ça je sais bien._

_Et je me demandais si tu..._

_Oui ?_

_Est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup, _déballa Hyde d'une seule traite,_ si je te confiais Hiroki, quand nous ferons toutes ces choses ? Dis-le moi franchement. J'ai demandé à Tet-chan et il a dit que tu serais sûrement d'accord, mais..._

_Je comprends, _l'arrêta Nakamaru, soulagé que ça ne soit que cela. _Je m'étonnais aussi que tu n'aies pas emmené une baby-sitter ou un truc du genre. Si je disais non, tu serais bien embêté, hein ? _Termina-t-il en riant.

_Ben, faut avouer..._

_Bien sûr, je peux faire ça._

_Vraiment ? Tu accepterais ?_

_Avec joie. _

_Tu me sauves la vie ! _S'écria Hyde en lui serrant la main. _Je n'osais pas te le demander..._

_Il fallait, voyons ! _

_Merci beaucoup ! Ce soir, quand on dînera... Je te le présenterai bien, comme ça vous pourrez faire connaîssance avant que je te le laisse..._

_D'accord. Dis... _commença Nakamaru en regardant par-dessus son épaule._ C'est moi, où il tire les cheveux de Tetsu, là ?_

_Ah oui mais là il est un peu énervé.. Mais sinon, il est sage, promis._

_Est-ce que je ne viendrai pas de me faire avoir ? _S'amusa Nakamaru en voyant Tetsu tenter désespérément de faire lâcher prise en silence à l'enfant.

_Mais non..._

_Il attend quoi, Tetsu, pour l'arrêter ? De perdre une mèche ?_

_Tet-chan ne sait pas crier... Alors sur un gosse, tu penses bien... Je mise tout sur Hiroki._

_Je suis censé soutenir Tetsu, mais je pense qu'il va se faire étaler... Je m'abstiens !_

_Ce sera dit, répété et amplifié, _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Je te le rends ! _Dit-il à Tetsu qui revenait.

Pas mal d'heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La partie de l'aéroport fut assez rapide. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques, aussi le manager resta-t-il en arrière de quelques mètres, avec Nakamaru et Hiroki. On ne sait jamais qui peut vous attendre à la descente d'un avion. Certes, ils n'étaient plus en Asie, mais n'empêche... Question photos compromettantes, ils avaient tous déjà eu leur dose, en fait. Un peu perdus avec le décalage horaire et la fatigue liée au vol, ils n'avaient pas tellement faim, alors que c'était apparement l'heure de passer à table ici... Chose qu'ils décidèrent tous de faire dans la salle de l'hôtel prévue à cet effet.

Dans une chambre au troisième étage, Nakamaru achevait de changer de vêtements, tandis que Tetsu était allongé sur le lit, s'étirant et baillant sans cesse. Il n'avait presque pas dormi durant le trajet, et il était encore ankylosé...

_Bon sang... _bailla-t-il une nouvelle fois. _Je suis crevé ! Je crois que je vais dormir comme une masse !_

_Zut, moi qui avait des projets... _murmura Nakamaru sur un ton qui en disait long. _Dommage._

_Je suis réveillé ! Je suis en pleine forme, juré ! _S'écria le bassiste en se levant aussitôt.

_Incorrigible... Allez viens, on va manger._

_Pas faim, j'suis tout décalé dans mes horaires..._

_Dis, c'est demain que je commence le baby-sitting, _samusa Nakamaru, _alors ne me rajoute pas du boulot et va manger._

_Dis..._

_Hm ?_

_Je suis content que tu sois là..._

Nakamaru sourit devant cet aveu bien sincère. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement, laissant Tetsu l'embrasser ensuite. Il en soupira d'aise. C'est vrai que c'était à peine croyable... Seuls ici, tous les deux... Certes, il fallait tout de même se méfier, mais beaucoup moins que chez eux. C'était comme un regain de liberté, d'être là, en fin de compte. Et encore, ils étaient passés directement de l'aéroport à l'hôtel. Mais demain, ils se promèneraient... Rien que ça, c'était super, comme perspective. Ca allait être génial. Nakamaru avait pleinement conscience que Tetsu allait être pas mal occupé, que ce séjour n'était pas des vacances, à proprement parler. Il avait lui-même emporté de quoi travailler d'ailleurs et de toute façon, savoir que Tetsu n'était pas loin était suffisant. On a beau dire... Changer d'air, ça a du bon. Une nouvelle ville, un nouveau pays même... Cela change les idées. Bien qu'étant un peu fatigué, le jeune chanteur se sentait vraiment très heureux d'être là. Gentiement, il lâcha son amant pour lui faire comprendre qu'on les attendait, en bas.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, même si certains tels que Tetsu, commençaient vraiment à dormir les yeux ouverts... D'autres au contraire,-Ken, pour ne pas le citer- récupéraient de pas mal d'heures passées à se taire à cause de l'angoisse... Le moulin à paroles était revenu, ce qui fit bien sourire Yukki, d'ailleurs. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se posèrent tous au café du coin. A peine 20 mètres -la découverte de la ville serait pour le lendemain- de distance avec l'hôtel. Un dernier verre avant d'aller dormir, en somme. Et Hyde en profita pour s'intalla près de Nakamaru, son fils sur les genoux.

_Alors voilà la terreur ?_ Fit le jeune homme en observant l'enfant. O_n a déjà dû te le dire, mais il te ressemble beaucoup._

_Il paraît._

_Hiroki-chan, c'est ça ? Bonsoir ! Nakamaru Yuichi ! Est-ce qu'une partie de baby-foot te tenterait ?_

_Oh oui ! Je peux papa ?_

_Euh... Il n'arrivera pas à hauteur du..._

_Mais si ! C'est facile, regarde ! _Fit Nakamaru avec un clin d'oeil à Hiroki.

Nakamaru se leva sous les regards intrigués de la petite assemblée. Il alla chercher directement chercher un tabouret au bar et il mit l'enfant debout dessus, devant le baby-foot. Il se plaça derrière lui en l'entourant de ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, éventuellement. Triomphant, il fit signe à la table :

_Tu vois ? Il ne risque rien ! Bon, il nous faut un adversaire !_

_Je m'y colle_, fit Yukki en se levant, un sursaut d'énergie le prenant.

Et à peine deux minutes plus tard, l'on n'entendit plus que des rires et exclamations provenant du coin de la salle... Nakamaru n'était pas mauvais, mais Yukki était clairement meilleur. A chaque but qu'il marquait, Nakamaru lui disait que ce n'était pas juste de jouer sérieusement avec un enfant, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres... en tous les cas, tous les trois semblaient beaucoup s'amuser...

_Ben... Ben mon vieux... _souffla tout à coup Ken en observant Nakamaru.

_Tu l'as dit_, acquiesça Hyde.

_Il... est doué avec les gosses... _murmura Tetsu en regardant son amant.

_Doué ? _Répéta Hyde. _Plus que ça, ouais ! J'ai jamais vu Hiroki suivre un inconnu comme ça. D'habitude, il revient en pleurant au bout de deux minutes, sauvage qu'il est !_

_C'est bien le fils de son père, ça ! _Lança Ken l'air de rien.

_Oh ça va._

_Avoue que tu avais peur que ça se passe mal entre eux... _fit Tetsu en souriant.

_Ben c'est normal, non ?_

_Y a plus de doutes à avoir, non ?_

_Pas de problèmes, je lui fais confiance,_ acquiesça le chanteur tranquillement. _Hiroki l'adore déjà, ça se voit._

_Mais c'est normal ! C'est le meilleur, mon Yuichi !_

_Et allez, il nous sort les violons... _fit Ken en riant à l'attention de son leader. _Ah tais-toi et bois, tiens !_

**J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire en les faisant passer par Paris uniquement, mais bon ça n'est pas la seule chose non conforme à la réalité bien sûr... Sauf apparement la présence de Hiroki à Paris :)**

**Prochain chapitre : concert :) (gniiii ! Hum 'scusez XD)**


	63. Babysitting réussi

**Je sens que pour pallier au fait que ma prochaine fic sera un vrai drame, j'utilise toutes mes cartouches de meringuitude en ce moment, par le biais d'Hiroki XD... Promis, cette période fleur bleue va passer :)**

**Je me suis plantée dans mes chapitres en fait, je pensais traiter le concert dans celui-ci et en fait... non XD. C'est qu'il est hors de question que le séjour à Paris se régèle en deux chapitres XD.**

Il était déjà tard -mais de toute façon, ils étaient un peu paumés dans les horaires- lorsque Tetsu et Nakamaru regagnèrent leur chambre... Cette fois-ci, il ne faudra pas le pousser de beaucoup pour que Tetsu s'endorme aussitôt, la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller. Déjà que se déshabiller et faire un brin de toilette s'était presque fait les yeux fermés tant ses paupières étaient lourdes... Il se coucha avec un soupir laissant penser que le nirvana était proche, ce qui fit bien sourire Nakamaru, d'ailleurs. Il s'assit au bord du lit, prenant tout de même deux minutes pour bien comprendre où il était... Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. On a beau dire : la réalité a parfois des aspects particulièrement cool !

_Quelle journée ! _S'extasia-t-il en baillant tout de même à son tour. _Dis-moi qu'on peut faire la grasse matinée, demain !_

_Toi oui... _gémit Tetsu. _Moi j'ai deux ou trois personnes à rencontrer dès demain matin._

_Et bien je te dis bon courage, parce que je ne serai certainement pas debout !_

_Aucune solidarité._

_Ca c'est sûr... _avoua tranquillement Nakamaru.

Tandis qu'il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose, Tetsu observa pensivement son dos, puisque de là où il était, il ne voyait que cela. Et il se remémora la soirée... C'était quand même incroyable, qu'un gosse aussi caractériel que pouvait parfois l'être Hiroki, se laisse amadouer avec une partie de baby-foot. Sacré feeling, quand même ! Toute la petite assemblée en avait été étonnée, d'ailleurs... Pour Tetsu, il n'y avait jamais eu ce problème puisqu'il était là depuis la naissance de l'enfant et qu'il passait suffisemment de temps chez Hyde pour être connu... Mais Nakamaru... Deux minutes seulement... un exploit.

_Dis... Le courant passe bien avec Hiroki, pas vrai ? _Demanda-t-il finalement.

_Oui. Enfin en même temps, il est adorable ce gosse._

_On est d'accord, mais ceci dis, détrompe-toi. Il est assez sauvage, normalement. C'est un exploit que tu as fait là. _

_Oh ? _S'étonna le jeune homme. _Chouette, alors..._

_Tes soeurs sont plus jeunes que toi, non ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Tu t'en es occupé, quand tu étais plus petit ?_

_Ben comme tout le monde, je suppose... Je les ai gardé, ce genre de choses..._

_Ca explique sans doute... _fit pensivement le bassiste.

_Quoi ça ?_

_Tu as l'air de savoir y faire._

_Pas plus qu'un autre, je crois._

_Hm..._

_Un problème ? _Soupçonna Nakamaru.

_Aucun, _répondit le bassiste avec un grand sourire rassurant. _Viens là, que je puisse m'endormir en étant bien callé._

_Te servirai-je d'oreiller ?_

_Exactement !_

Nakamaru sourit et vint docilement s'allonger à son tour. Lui non plus, il ne faudrait pas le bercer. Le voyage l'avait littéralement assomé. D'ailleurs, il n'entendit même pas Tetsu se lever le lendemain matin. Pourtant, il avait le réveil. Il faut dire que Nakamaru avait le sommeil plutôt lourd... Mais... Quelque chose le chatouillait. Dans son cou... Sur sa joue... Il émergea progressivement mais garda les yeux fermés. Il se contenta de sourire en se blottissant entre des bras protecteurs... Les baisers cessèrent et une main se perdit sur sa joue, avant qu'il n'entende la voix de Tetsu murmurer doucement :

_Je sais que tu es réveillé..._

_Hm... Tu m'avais jamais réveillé comme ça... Je veux que tu sois mon réveil désormais !_

_Tu apprécies..._

_Oh oui... _murmura Nakamaru en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était complètement réveillé. Ce qu'il était bien là, contre son amant... Ce genre de petits moments n'avait pas de prix. Il s'étira un peu et fit complètement craquer Tetsu, avec sa bouille toute endormie et ses cheveux en bataille... Ce n'est que là qu'il tilta :

_Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Tu veux que je compatisse ou quoi ?_

_T'es mignon mon coeur... Fais marcher ta cervelle : si moi j'ai du boulot, il y a de fortes chances pour que Hyde-chan soit dans le coin aussi... Donc..._

_Donc mon boulot commence maintenant_. _Je me suis fait avoir, je crois ! _S'écria Nakamaru.

_J'en ai bien peur. Habille-toi, hop !_

C'était assez cruel, tout ça... Surtout après un réveil si tendre... Le lâcher et lui sommer de se préparer, c'était pas humain... et le sourire satisfait affiché par Tetsu était des plus énervants... Nakamaru se promit de se venger et pas plus tard que ce soir même. En attendant, il se prépara en un clin d'oeil et il retrouva tout le monde dans le hall de l'hôtel, où Hyde achevait d'expliquer à son fils que dorénavant, le « monsieur du baby-foot » allait s'occuper de lui. Hiroki hochait la tête consciencieusement, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Nakamaru n'arrive devant eux et ne salut tout le monde.

_Ah ! Tu vas être avec Hiroki toute la journée ? _S'écria le petit garçon.

_Je crois que ton papa en aura pour moins longtemps que ça,_ expliqua Nakamaru en se mettant accroupi. _Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?_

_Oui ! Tu m'achèteras une glace ?_

_Euh... Je te rembourserai_, intervint Hyde, _parce qu'il va falloir le nourrir et euh..._

_Et après ? Laisse, c'est un enfant... _fit Nakamaru en riant.

Tetsu sourit. Certes l'argent n'était pas un problème, mais son amant ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion... Hiroki n'était pas un enfant gâté. Jamais il ne demandait des jouets ou faisait des colères pour un oui ou pour un non... Il en passait pas devant les vitrines en voulant tout acheter, quand bien même il s'agissait de jouets... Mais il aimait bien manger, on se demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs... Et cela en revanche, il ne se privait jamais de demander. Nakamaru aurait vite fait de s'en rendre compte. Effectivement, ils se séparèrent et ils allèrent se promener à travers la ville... Et la matinée s'avança ainsi, plutôt simplement... Assis dans un café, Hiroki pointa soudainement une publicité montrant diverses glaces, suspendue devant le bar... :

_Tu m'achètes une glace ?_

_Je suppose que la barquette de frites ne t'a pas suffi ? _Murmura Nakamaru, incrédule. _Mais où tu peux bien mettre tout ça ?_

_S'te plaît..._

_Ok, _craqua le jeune homme. _mais c'est tout, sinon tu vas être malade._

_Dis Yui-chan..._

_Yui-chan ?! Trop mignon !_

_Tu es l'amoureux de Tet-chan ?_

Nakamaru piqua un phare monstrueux. C'était quoi ce gosse ? On pouvait dire qu'il était direct, lui au moins... Le pire, c'est qu'il le regardait en battant des cils... Un air très curieux allié avec une certaine innocence... Nakamaru réfléchit. Il ne se rappellait pas avoir embrassé Tetsu devant lui, ni même avoir fait un geste qui le trahirait, puisqu'il avait toujours vu Hiroki en public... Il y avait bien dans l'avion, il lui prenait la main parfois, mais quand même... soit il avait surpris quelque chose, soit... En tous les cas, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il nota juste que si on élude la question, un gamin ne lâcha jamais l'affaire et enchaîne les 'pourquoi'. Donc il fallait le jouer subtilement.

_Euh... Je... C'est-à-dire que... Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Tet-chan, il te regarde tout le temps. Et aussi, il n'est plus à la maison comme avant..._

On a tort de croire que les enfants ne peuvent pas saisir certaines choses. Il est des cas où ils se montrent bien plus observateurs que la moyenne, que bien des adultes même... D'ailleurs, c'était logique dans sa tête. Il y a encore peu de temps de cela, Tetsu, célibataire invétéré, passait pas mal de temps chez Hyde... L'enfant le connaîssait depuis toujours. Pour lui, c'était un membre de sa famille. Il aimait beaucoup Tetsu, d'après Hyde, aussi avait-il noté que le bassiste ne venait plus aussi souvenir chez son père... Pour un enfant qui est normalement assez sauvage, on ne peut que remarquer un tel changement, sur une personne qu'il aime beaucoup. Nakamaru sourit affectueusement :

_Il te manque ?Tu sais, Tetsu, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Qu'il vienne moins te voir n'y change rien._

_Oui..._

_Rassuré ?_

_T'es le vrai amoureux de Tet-chan alors ! _S'écria l'enfant en écarquillant les yeux.

_Moins fort... _chuchota Nakamaru, oubliant qu'en aprlant japonais, peu de personnes dans ce café saurait comprendre la teneur de la discussion... _Euh... Je sais pas si..._

_Tu m'achètes une glace ? _Demanda Hiroki alors qu'il finissait celle qu'il avait eu il y avait quelques minutes.

_Ah non. _

_Mais..._

_Nan. Et inutile de faire les grands yeux larmoyants, ça ne marche pas... Presque pas... Ah, bon sang..._

_S'te plaît..._

_Bon. Chocolat, j'imagine ? _Demanda Nakamaru en sortant son portefeuille.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, à l'heure convenue, Nakamaru regagna l'hôtel, où il s'installa dans le hall avec Hiroki. Au bout de quelques minutes, un quator bien connu apparut vers eux. Aussitôt, Hiroki quitta les genoux de Nakamaru pour sauter au cou de son père, qui s'écria :

_Ah ! Le voilà, mon grand garçon !_

_Sain et sauf, comme tu peux le voir, _commenta Nakamaru en souriant.

_Mais j'en doutais pas ! Je parie que tu n'as plus un sou en poche._

_C'est dingue ce qu'il mange ! J'ai rarement vu ça ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne tombe malade._

_Mais non... A propos, j'ai une petite faim, moi. Un goûter ?_

_Oh ouais ! _Cria Hiroki en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ken leva les yeux au ciel. Lequel des deux était le plus content, à l'idée d'aller se bourrer de croissants et de chocolat ? Sûrement pas celui qu'on croyait... Mais une collation serait la bienvenue, aussi tout le monde emboîta-t-il le pas au chanteur lorsqu'il sortit, Hiroki toujours dans ses bras.

_Ca a été ? _Demanda Nakamaru en marchant à côté de son amant.

_Oh oui, bien que... Je ne me sente pas très bien..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je crois que je suis malede._

_Encore ? Oh non ! _

Tetsu avait l'air très fatigué, effectivement... Cet hiver de toute façon, sa santé avait joué au yoyo... Cette fichue bronchite, cette infection l'avait rendu très faible... du coup, il s'était choppé le moindre rhume qui traînait, et ça l'assomait à chaque fois... Chacun ici devait se souvenir de certains moments, où son état était tout sauf rassurant. Il semblait aller mieux ces temps-ci, mais peut-être que le changement de climat avait joué... Le bassiste lui adressa un sourire rassurant, cependant :

_T'inquiète pas, j'ai pris plein de choses en prévention. C'est peut-être juste la fatigue._

_Hm... Fais attention, ok ?_

_Promis. Demain, tu me surveilleras de toute façon._

_Ah ? Et je fais comment ?_

_Répétition dans la salle de concert... Vous y assisterez, non ? _Demanda Tetsu joyeusement.

_Chouette ! _S'écria Nakamaru, très excité à l'idée de les voir répéter. _Le petit sera content._

_Tu parles. Tu verras, c'est notre premier fan._

Tournée générale de café et chocolat chaud, avec pâtisserie à foison... Hyde avait une conception très personnelle du goûter. Et ça ne l'empêchait même pas de dévorer au dîner, d'ailleurs. Dîner qui se poursuivit dans le même restaurant, et que Nakaamr uet Tetsu écourtèrent sur la fin, ayant des projets un peu plus intéressants que le digestif...


	64. Répétition

**Merci TsuTsuYeuz pour ce gros et gentil commentaire ! Contente de voir que tu restes fidèle :) !**

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster un nouveau chapitre... Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec la bronchite, ça devrait être plus facile d'écrire :)**

Lorsque l'on a quartier libre pour la matinée et que l'on se trouve à Paris, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Le matin, Tetsu et Nakamaru étaient partis se ballader un peu, boire un pot ici ou là... Rien que marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans faire spécialement attention, c'était un pur bonheur... Tetsu fut longuement dévisagé à un moment donné, par une jeune fille. Après tout, il était possible d'être reconnu ici aussi. En tous cas, ce fut une matinée des plus géniales. Rien d'extraordinaire ne fut fait, mais Nakamaru était vraiment comblé. Parfois, il se demandait si Tetsu avait encore peur qu'il ne le laisse tomber... Mais dans ce genre de moments, il se disait que c'était impossible qu'il en doute. Vraiment impossible. Quand le déjeuner fut passé -un peu trop vite à leur goût d'ailleurs- et qu'ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel, il n'échappa pas à Nakamaru que Tetsu avait pris son visage 'sérieux'. Ils fileraient en effet tout droit au zénith, tous ensemble pour les répétitions, le concert étant prévu pour le lendemain au soir. Déjà, Tetsu devait commencer à répéter dans sa tête. Son visage commençait en effet à prendre des allures de concentration, son expression n'était clairement plus la même que celle qu'il avait autrement. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Lui qui avait parfois du mal à se mettre dedans quand il fallait bosser, il devrait en prendre de la graine.

_Tetsu, tu vas être là-bas tout l'après-midi et peut-être aussi une partie de la soirée, tel que je te connais. Profite de ces quelques minutes de pause, encore... _suggéra-t-il sans trop y croire.

_Désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... _s'excusa le bassiste en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses partitions qu'il revoyait déjà.

_Ce n'était pas un reproche. Mais promets-moi au moins de faire des pauses. Pense à ta santé._

_Promis. Et puis tu veilleras sur moi, _rétorqua Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

_Oui mais tu es coriace. J'airais aimé par exemple, que tu manges plus ce midi._

_Pas très faim..._

_D'accord, mais en attendant tu perds du poids... _insista Nakamaru, qui mine de rien s'en faisait un peu...

_Ca ne peut pas faire de mal._

_Pas sûr. Et puis vu ta carrure, _rétorqua le chanteur avec un petit rire, _c'est un os que tu vas finir par perdre._

_Mais qu'il est mignon quand il s'inquiète ! _Minauda le bassiste.

_C'est ça... Utilises tes vieilles ruses, tu crois que je ne les vois pas venir ?_

_En même temps, tu ne donnes pas l'impression de chercher à éviter quoi que ce soit..._

_J'avoue. Ah tiens, Ken-kun est là !_

Déjà arrivés à l'hôtel ? Là c'était définitif, Tetsu reprenait les rennes. Finit le bon temps. Enfin en même temps, tout cela n'avait rien d'une corvée. Au contraire, Tetsu donnait l'impression de n'être jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il jouait. C'était ce qu'il dégageait en tous cas, et c'était ce qu'aimait Nakamaru chez lui, même avant de le connaître personnellement. Le guitariste leur sourit en les voyant arriver, et il écrasa son mégot sous son talon avant de lancer joyeusement, pareil à un gosse qui irait à une fête forraine :

_Ah, vous voilà ! On y va ? A moins que vous n'ayez des trucs à prendre dans votre chambre ?_

_Je vais chercher un sac, _informa Nakamaru, _j'en ai pour deux minutes._

_Tonton Tet-chan !_

Il était à peine rentré dans l'hôtel, qu'une petite tornade suivie de sa version adulte, déboula sur le trottoir et agrippa fermement le jean de Tetsu tout en lui lançant un grand sourire auquel le bassiste ne résista pas. Il s'accroupit aussitôt pour être à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement :

_Tiens, voilà la terreur ! Tu vas nous écouter jouer aujourd'hui, tu sais ?_

_Oui ! Je pourrai taper avec Yukki-chan ?_

_Euh... Là y va falloir y aller à coups de grands sourires et de regards suppliants et même comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses seulement approcher la bête... _lâcha Tetsu en riant, tandis que Yukki haussait les épaules, ne relevant même pas le sarcasme.

_Il a grandi, non ?_ Demanda ensuite Tetsu à Hyde, tandis qu'il se relevait.

_Je crois, oui..._

_Avec un peu de chance, il te dépassera._

_Et alors ! _Fit-il mine de s'offusquer. _Même si c'est pas le cas, les gens verticalement désavantagés vivent très bien !_

_C'est ça, essaies de t'en convaincre... _persiffla Tetsu en souriant.

_T'es dur avec moi._

_C'est pour ton bien. _

Heureusement que Hyde n'était pas susceptible du tout... Enfin depuis le temps, les piques fusaient de tous les côtés, alors mieux valait le prendre avec humour, sans quoi les journées risquaient d'être longues. Et puis tout à tour, chacun en prenait pour son grade, tout de même. C'est à peu près à ce moment là de la conversation que Nakamaru arriva à son tour, un sac à dos sur les épaules, prêt à partir aussitôt. Ken ne tenait vraiment plus en place. Il était impatient de donner ce concert, mais à un point... Aussi à peine Nakamaru avait-il posé un pied sur le trottoir, il s'écria gaiement :

_Ah le voilà ! En route, tout le monde !_

_Ken-chan est d'une motivation qui force le respect, _remarqua Yukki.

_Il a hâte d'être à demain, _ajouta Hyde.

_Comme nous tous._

Tetsu avait eu le dernier mot, les mettant tous d'accord. Définitivement, il était passé en mode _'je rassemble les troupes'_. Surtout que c'était vrai. Ce concert était important, et ils avaient vraiment hâte d'y être. Dans la voiture, Tetsu ne cessa de poser des questions au manager, de lire des documents, bref il était déjà à fond. A peine arrivés à la salle, il ne mit pas 5 minutes à s'approprier les lieux dont il avait de toute façon, bien potassé les plans depuis des lustres. Ils découvrirent les loges, tout ce que le public ne verrait pas et qui leur servirait à un moment ou à un autre... Puis évidemment le principal : la salle et la scène. Enfin, tout ce petit monde fut réuni sur cette dernière, instruments en main, prêts à bosser intensément... Au bout d'un moment, Tetsu qui était en grande discussion avec un technicien, leur lança à tous :

_Très bien. Bon et ben le matériel m'a l'air tout prêt. Je propose qu'on répète jusqu'à 18h environ et après, il faudra voir pour les vêtements... Et également deux ou trois détails encore._

_Ok._

_Et demain, répétition dès le début de l'après-midi aussi._

_Oui oui, _fit Hyde, qui avait hâte de s'y mettre.

_Ok. Bon et bien c'est parti ! _

_Chef, oui chef ! _Murmura Hyde en faisant un clin d'oeil à Nakamaru, qui riait discrètement.

Tout de même, avant de s'y mettre et donc de n'être plus là pour personne à part les 3 autres membres, Tetsu alla parler une dernière fois à son amant. Il serait là, à quelques mètres de lui, mais il ne viendrait pas le voir et cela Nakamaru le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas déranger. Pour tout dire, le jeune chanteur était certain de ne pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde, tellement il avait hâte de voir comment le groupe opérait. Il n'avait jamais vu les coulisses, même s'il avait déjà vu des concerts. Il se demandait comment se passait l'harmonisation entre eux, s'ils discutaient beaucoup, ou si au contraire ils étaient tellement au point que les répétitions se feraient juste en musique, sans directives ou presque... Bref, il se sentait à nouveau très fan, et il avait hâte de les voir travailler en vue du grand jour.

_Mon coeur, tu as le choix des sièges, _fit Tetsu en jetant un regard amusé à la salle devant eux.

_On va essayer tous les coins_, répondit Nakamaru en regardant Hiroki.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas un concert. Les morceaux étaient parfois coupés en plein milieu, repris... Tous étaient en tee shirt et jean, de façon à être à l'aise... Et bien sûr, pas de public -ou presque-. N'empêche. Rien que comme ça, c'était déjà génial. Il n'y avait pas l'ambiance propre à un live, mais Nakamaru avait tout de même des étoiles dans les yeux. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur chacun des membres. Yukki, si concentré, qui était déjà en sueur. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, qu'il y ait un public ou pas. Nakamaru aimait bien Yukki et sa discrétion. Sa façon de toujours sourire voire même franchement rire aux piques que s'envoyaient les autres, l'air de rien... Et puis il ne se trompait jamais. Il était toujours juste, un vrai pro. Il se concentrait en une seconde et s'enfermait dans sa bulle de façon étonnante. Il souriait puis dès que Tetsu lui faisait signe, il se mettait à jouer avec sérieux, comme un acteur rentrerait dans son personnage sur l'injonction du metteur en scène.

Ken était un drôle de numéro, lui. Autant sur scène, il lui arrivait de partir loin dans son monde, on voyait vraiment qu'il aimait ça... Mais en répétition, il avait pleinement conscience que c'était 'pour de faux'. Donc il s'autorisait des débilités sans nom parfois. Des blagues entre deux morceaux, des batailles de bouteilles d'eau avec Hyde, des grimaces improbables... Et tout cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être étonnement bon. Il était plus concentré qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, et faire le pitre ne se faisait pas au détriment de sa performance.

Hyde lui, se rapprochait plus de Yukki, dans l'attitude. On aurait pu le croire aussi déluré que Ken, vu son tempérament, mais c'était assez rare en réalité. On était la veille du live, et il stressait, comme toujours. Alors son visage était fermé, son attitude concentrée, et tout sourire disparaîssait de son visage. Entre les morceaux, il se détendait un peu, parfois. Demain, il sera celui qui arpente la scène vivement, parce que le public lui donnerait l'adrénaline nécessaire pour le faire.

Evidemment, Tetsu s'attarda plus sur le dernier et non des moindres, Tetsu. Tetsu qui souriait aux pitreries du guitariste, mais qui si ça dégénérait, n'hésitait pas à lâcher une remarque l'air de rien. Il regardait ses camarades mais dès qu'il avait un morceau compliqué ou un passage particulièrement fort à jouer, c'est sa basse qu'il regardait. Ses doigts fins et longs glissaient habilement sur l'instrument, comme s'il l'effleurait à peine... Son pied gauche tapotait le sol en rythme et parfois, sa tête suivait le mouvement. Lorsque vraiment, il était dedans, sa bouche était entrouverte, signe de concentration extrême. Un pull noué à sa taille, un tee-shirt sur lequel pendant son collier habituel... Tetsu était simple, contrairement au lendemain où il aurait des tonnes de vêtements... Mais qu'importe, il était toujours bien, selon le point de vue -certes peu objectif- de Nakamaru. La seule chose qui gâcha un peu le plaisir du jeune homme, ce fut la toux du bassiste, un peu trop présente à son goût. Tetsu retombait bel et bien malade...

Malgré son jeune âge, Hiroki fut on ne peut plus sage. Une fois ou deux, il voulut rejoindre son père, mais Nakamaru l'en dissuada fermement. Et le petit garçon ne vit même pas passer l'après-midi, Nakamaru en fut certain. Quand Tetsu jugea que c'était assez et qu'ils posèrent leurs instruments, Nakamaru et Hiroki rejoignirent la scène, enchantés qu'ils étaient.

_Nakamaru-kun, je te remercie vraiment de t'occuper si bien de lui,_ fit Hyde avec reconnaîssance.

_C'est un vrai plaisir, _assura le jeune homme en allant apporter une bouteille d'eau à Tetsu. _C'était vraiment génial ! _S'écria-t-il peu après, comme s'il fallait absolument que ça sorte.

_Ca t'a plu ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Tu plaisantes ! Tu es vraiment trop talentueux ! Dès qu'on rentre au pays, tu me donnes des cours ! Tu l'as promis, souviens-toi._

_Oui oui, j'ai promis,_ acquiesça le bassiste de bonne grâce.

_Papa est trop cool,_ fit Hiroki, l'air si admiratif qu'il fit rire toute l'assemblée.

_Ah ! Vous voyez, il y en qui ont un jugement sûr !_ Plaisanta Hyde.

_Tu parles... Bon allez tout le monde, on va juste vérifier nos tenues et après on boit un coup_, fit Tetsu en reprenant son sérieux.

_Et on peut pas commencer par le pot ?_ Tenta Ken.

_Non._

_D'accord... Avec le temps, tu deviens inflexible._

_Parfaitement ! En route !_

Ils gagnèrent donc les loges, afin de vérifier que tout serait bon pour le lendemain. Et Tetsu eut encore quelques dicussion avec deux ou trois professionnels, avant qu'ils ne sortent manger quelque part. Désormais il y avait moins de 24h, d'ici au concert. Les uns piaffaient d'impatience, les autres stressaient... Mais l'heure se rapprochait inéluctablement, vers ce qui promettait d'être un évènement.


	65. Le concert

**Merci Museelo :), j'ai fini par guérir au bout de trois semaines XD. Et Kaoru, ça m'épate que tu te sois tapée tous ces chapitres d'un coup oO**

**Ce chapitre traite enfin de ce que je voulais aussi faire en les conduisant à Paris :). Néanmoins je ne me suis pas amusée à tout bien décrire le concert et ce pour trois raisons : d'abord, j'aurais été une véritable groupie et ça n'aurait pas été très intéressant à lire XD, ensuite le but n'était pas non plus un live report (je l'ai déjà fait par ailleurs XD), et enfin comme en ce moment évoquer le concert me rend nostalgique, je ne voulais pas me faire pleurer toute seule. Quoique je me suis un peu laissée allée dans les descriptions, par moments :). Voilà voilà :)**

_Je pense que d'ici, vous verrez tout bien._

_Je crois aussi._

_Ne lâche pas le petit, il serait capable de courir se pendre au cou de Doiha-chan... On aurait l'air malins._

_T'inquiète pas. Ne t'occupe pas de nous et vas-y._

_A tout à l'heure !_

Cette fois ça y était. Depuis le temps qu'ils en parlaient, on y était enfin. Pour Nakamaru, 'Paris' était surtout associé à l'épanouissement de sa relation amoureuse. C'était un premier voyage ensemble, une signification particulière. Qui plus est, c'était assez loin de chez lui, parfait pour un véritable dépaysement. Et puis pour _L'Arc en ciel_ évidemment, il y avait ce concert avant tout, qui était la raison même de leur venue. Une signification que Nakamaru n'avait pas vraiment intégré, tant il s'était focalisé sur ce _'je serai avec Tetsu'_. Mais la veille, en les voyant répéter, il avait commencé à comprendre... Il allait assister à un concert charnière dans leur carrière, à un événement notable sur bien des niveaux. Et le fan qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla. Il allait voir tout ça de là où il était, des coulisses, presque en bord de scène... Avec le petit sur les genoux. Ca allait être magique, il en était convaincu.

_Et c'est parti... _fit Tetsu en rejoignant les autres. _Doiha-chan ?_

_J'ai le coeur qui va lâcher... _murmura le chanteur avec un grand sourire, pourtant.

_Encore ? Tu dis ça avant chaque concert, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne... T'en es toujours revenu. Tout va bien se passer, vas._

_Ouais... Bon, on y va quand ?!_

_Ah, là je te retrouve ! _Répondit Tetsu en souriant. _Encore... Combien ? _Demanda-t-il à un membre du staff.

_Cinq minutes, Ogawa-san._

_Voilà. Ca va comme tu veux, Yukkie ?_

_Impeccable... Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va comprendre mon français..._

_Mais si, tu es doué. Plus que moi, _assura Tetsu. _Enfin, c'est pas compliqué..._

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! _Cria Ken en les rejoignant au pas de course, visiblement intenable.

Le traditionnel discours du leader se fit alors, dans une ambiance quasimment électrique. Et des coulisses, l'on pouvait entendre la salle entière manifester son impatience, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'excitation de chacun. La salle était plus petite que celles que connaissait habituellement le groupe dans son pays, mais le plaisir serait inchangé. Nakamaru en eut des frissons. Il connaîssait, pour le vivre aussi, ce sentiment impossible à qualifier... Cette sensation que l'on, juste une seconde avant d'entrer en scène. L'impression que le coeur s'emballe et va se décrocher... L'impression que chaque partie du corps s'embrase, que la peau est brûlante... L'adrénaline qui monte... Et ce bonheur intense que l'on reçoit, qui si tout va bien, est relayé par tous ces gens qui vous regardent et qui donnent envie de se dépasser encore... Le jeune chanteur avait hâte de retrouver ces sensations, et ce dès le mois prochain avec ses propres camarades.

Ils étaient bons. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas une découverte. Ils maîtrisaient leurs morceaux sur le bout des doigts. Tetsu, Yukki, Ken ou Hyde, peu importe lequel... Ils étaient tous excellents dans leur domaine. Chacun avec sa personnalité propre, sa façon de faire, mais chacun apportant sa contribution à ce 'tout' qui aujourd'hui, les avait amené là. Après toutes ces années et toutes ces scènes foulées, ils conservaient pourtant ce même plaisir d'être là et de faire cela, comme si c'était encore une découverte pour eux. C'était une véritable magie. C'est le mot qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Nakamaru. On entrait dans un univers aux multiples facettes, chacune avec ses particularités, chacune attrayante... Quel que soit le morceau, le public réagissait très fortement. Que la chanson soit de celles qui bougent ou plus calme, toutes étaient un succès. Ces lumières, ce décor, cette présence qu'ils avaient tous... Nakamaru ne tarda pas à avoir les yeux humides, à la vue de tout ceci.

_Ohhh... _s'exclama Hiroki en pointant son doigt vers la scène.

_T'as vu ça, Hiroki-chan ?_

_C'est joli..._

_Oui... Vraiment très beau..._

_Papa est content..._

_En effet. Il est heureux._

Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Ce Hyde un brin dépressif et qui avait été l'ombre de lui-même et seulement ça à un moment donné, il n'était guère réjouissant... Celui qui était à quelques mètres d'eux à l'instant, en train de faire vibrer la salle, il était nettement plus intéressant... Fort heureusement, Hiroki ne semblait se souvenir que de celui-là.

Nakamaru se sentit terriblement ému... Tout cela parce que son regard était posé sur Tetsu, comme ce fut le cas la majeure partie du temps. Simplement cela, ça faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Le visage de Tetsu, cette expression que seule la scène ou le travail intensif lui donnait... Cette concentration qui était la sienne, entrecoupée parfois de mimiques qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui... Qui a dit que Tetsu n'était pas attirant ? Certainement pas Nakamaru, qui le dévorait des yeux depuis le début du concert. En le voyant ainsi, le jeune homme se sentit extrêment fier. Fier d'être avec lui, qui était tout de même la plus incroyable des personnes qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer... Il était admiratif aussi. De son talent, de ce qu'il avait réussi à construire et de ce qu'il maintenait à bout de bras... Il l'aimait à un point à peine croyable. Et dire qu'il avait falli le perdre, comme un idiot... Il avait été bien prétentieux de croire qu'il aurait pu se passer de lui, même pour son bien. Machinalement, Nakamaru serra contre lui Hiroki qui était assis sur ses genoux. C'est qu'il commençait à bien l'aimer aussi, ce petit bonhomme là... Un sacré gamin, en tous cas. L'enfant pointait son doigt régulièrement en direction de la scène, criant parfois quand quelque chose se passait comme un changement de lumière, un coup de tymbale plus fort que la moyenne... Il était adorable.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Un bruit sourd, et puis plus rien. Plus de musique, du moins. La guitare cessa, la batterie et le reste suivirent le mouvement. Nakamaru se leva immédiatement, Hiroki dans ses bras... Il ne distinguait pas bien ce qui se passait, vu l'agitation du staff devant lui, mais il entendait parfaitement les cris du public... Et Ken passa non loin d'eux, presque plié en deux. Quelque chose s'était passé. L'estomac de Nakamaru se noua aussitôt, alors qu'il se disait que c'était la catastrophe.

_Oh bon sang ! C'est..._

_Quoi ? Y a quoi ? _Demanda Hiroki.

_C'est... Rien du tout._

_Tonton Ken-chan revient ?_

_Oui... Mademoiselle ! _Appella-t-il en direction d'une des assistantes qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

_Oui ?_

_Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous garder le petit deux minutes, s'il vous plaît ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Hiroki-chan, _fit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui, _je reviens. Je ne serai pas long, alors tu m'attends là et tu écoutes bien la dame, ok ?_

_Oui._

_Et vous... _reprit le jeune homme un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, _Si vous le quittez des yeux, s'il a ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de travers, je vous..._

_Jeune homme, _le coupa la femme en souriant, _j'ai trois enfants, alors je pense pouvoir m'en sortir._

_Désolé._

Nakamaru s'en voulait un peu de laisser Hiroki, alors qu'il avait promis de ne pas le quitter. Mais il était en sécurité ici, et puis il voulait trop savoir ce qui se passait. Le show n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter sans une raison valable. Il imaginait sans peine combien Tetsu devait être tendu. Lui qui désirait que tout marche toujours comme sur des roulettes, voilà de l'imprévu. Le genre de choses qui échappaient à son contrôle, et qui avaient le don de mettre Tetsu en colère. Il arriva au milieu d'un couloir où une installation de fortune en chaises et tables avait été installée. Visiblement, deux personnes s'occupaient de Ken, assis et manifestement pas en grande forme. Autour de lui, les trois autres le fixaient les bras croisés, un air crispé et inquiet sur le visage. Ils étaient encore en sueur à cause de leur performance, pourtant ils semblaient être figés. Seul Yukki passait ses mains sur son visage, en proie au stress. Le jeune homme se planta à côté de Tetsu.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Yuichi ? Où est Hiroki-chan ?_

_T'occupe, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Un des serpentins a blessé Ken-chan... _expliqua brièvement le leader. _On est en train de le soigner, mais..._

_Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? _S'écria Nakamaru, incrédule. _T'entends pas les gens qui vous appellent ? _Continua-t-il d'un large geste du bras. _C'est..._

_Je suis terrifié._

_Hein ?_

_Ca n'est jamais arrivé et je veux terminer ce show comme il se doit... _commença Tetsu d'une voix tremblante. _Mais... Rien actuellement n'est plus important que Ken-chan. Tu saisis ? Peu importe ce qui va suivre, il faut qu'il soit bien. Le reste... Ca passe après._

L'angoisse de Nakamaru cèda la place à l'étonnement, en entendant cela. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait perdu pied. Et ses camarades aussi. Même le plus pragmatique d'entre eux, à savoir Kame, aurait certainement paniqué si une telle chose était arrivée... Et là, rien. Ils étaient impressionnants, quelque part. Et Tetsu qui pensait à Ken avant de penser au concert... Les priorités dans sa vie étaient parfois bousculées, et c'était dans ce genre de moments que son humanité ressortait le plus. Nakamaru culpabilisa même d'avoir pensé au live en premier lieu.

_Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, j'ai..._

_Tu as stressé pour moi. Merci._

Tetsu mis sa main dans la sienne, content que quelqu'un exprime ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et ce moment là, qui aurait pu être anodin, fut en réalité extrêmement important. Pour la première fois, Tetsu était avec quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Quelqu'un qui avait pensé à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en pareil cas, et qui était venu à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Juste venir là et prendre des nouvelles, serrer sa main avec force... Il avait quelqu'un d'assez fort, de plus fort que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord cru, pour partager certaines choses. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il était heureux que Nakamaru soit là. Là ici et maintenant, et là dans sa vie.

Yukki s'approcha de Ken une fois que les soigneurs se furent éloignés, et il pressa son épaule avec affection en murmurant :

_Comment tu te sens, vieux ?_

_Moi ? Mais ça va ! _S'exclama Ken, tout sourire. _C'est toi plutôt... T'en fais une tête._

_Ken-chan..._

_Voyez-vous ça, Yukkie se fait du souci pour moi..._

_Ken !_

_Ca va,_ assura Ken, sérieusement cette fois. _Je te jure. Je ne sens plus rien, il ont été très efficaces._

_Sûr ?_

_Sûr et certain. Je vais pouvoir reprendre._

_Bon, mais sitôt le concert terminé, tu vas à l'hôpital._

_Ah non, je déteste ça..._

_Ce n'était pas une question, _rétorqua Yukki en s'éloignant._ Et je t'y traînerai s'il le faut. Tu m'as fait peur, crétin, _ajouta-t-il plus bas.

_Yukkie..._

_Ken-chan ! _S'écria Hyde en se jettant presque sur lui, sauvant ainsi Yukki de l'embarras. _Comment ça va ?_

_Hola, stop les effusions là, c'est quoi ce drame que vous nous jouez ? On y retourne quand tu veux, leader-sama._

_Ca ira pour toi ? _Demanda Tetsu en le fixant avec attention, pour être sûr.

_Mais oui. _

_Bon. Alors c'est reparti et il va falloir en mettre un coup ! _S'écria le leader en s'agitant dans tous les sens, d'un seul coup. _Doiha-chan, tu rentres en dernier, dès que je te regarderai. Et tu attaques directement._

_Euh d'accord mais... On la reprend ou on passe à la suivante ?_

_On la reprend. Ok ? _Demanda Ken en les regardant tour à tour.

_Ca marche. Mon coeur, _fit Tetsu à Nakamaru, _tu voudrais prévenir ce gars là-bas qu'on va recommencer 'Seventh heaven'. ? Qu'il revoit les lumières et tout ce qu'il faut._

_... et pas besoin de serpentins, merci,_ ajouta Ken en souriant.

_Qu'il est con ! _S'écria Hyde en éclatant de rire, se disant que rien ne perturbait le guitariste.

En un clin d'oeil, le concert reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au groupe pour faire oublier le malaise. Le public retrouva son enthousiasme dès les premières notes et s'ils devaient repenser à l'incident, ce serait pour plus tard. Nakamaru alla rejoindre Hiroki, alors que le petit garçon pleurait d'être tout seul et de ne plus voir son papa devant lui. Le jeune homme le calma sans peine, culpabilisant aussi un peu de l'avoir laissé. Mais il ne se voyait pas l'emmener avec lui. L'agitation l'aurait inquiété et puis cela aurait déstabilisé Hyde. Pour un court instant, l'espace d'un live, il n'était plus un père mais un artiste. Il prenait garde à compartimenter ses deux côtés de lui, Nakamaru l'avait bien vu. C'était ce qui l'aidait à gérer.

Nakamaru se rappella alors, sans transition, de cette fois où il avait pris le train en cachette pour les voir. Ca semblait remonter à une éternité, quand il y pensait un peu. Cette fois où Tetsu l'avait raccompagné à la gare et l'avait embrassé... Là où tout avait commencé,concrètement. Il avait été si ému en le voyant sur scène, en le voyant jouer, en étant simplement si impressionnant... Et l'après concert avait été magique également. Tetsu l'avait rattrapé, avait attendu le train avec lui et pour finir, il s'était jeté à l'eau. Etait-ce la douceur des chansons qui passaient maintenant, qui déclencha chez lui cette soudaine nostalgie ? Peu importe. Il y avait eu de merveilleux moments depuis cet instant, et Nakamaru ne les oublierait pas.

Evidemment, il versa sa larme sur _Forbidden lover, _tant il trouva le jeu de Tetsu magnifique à cet instant. S'il pouvait un jour réussir à jouer au moins un quart aussi bien que lui, il serait vraiment très heureux... C'était si poignant, si vrai... Et bien trop court, aussi. Quand le final -qui acheva le jeune homme, qui se trouva bien trop sensible- retentit, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça ait duré deux heures. Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas. La raison de leur venue ici était terminée et Nakamaru se sentit un peu triste, sur le coup. Mais quand il vit Tetsu ôter sa basse et sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Malgré la fièvre et la petite santé qui était la sienne, le bassiste avait été brillant, comme toujours. A la hauteur. Voilà qui définissait bien Tetsu : être à la hauteur.

Quelques heures plus tard, bien qu'allongé sur le lit de leur chambre, à ses côtés, Nakamaru ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Trop d'émotions pour la soirée. Trop de choses vues, entendues, vécues, ressenties... Il se sentait presque comme si c'était lui, qui avait été sur scène. Soutenir et voir tout cela dans le rôle qui était le sien, c'était éprouvant aussi, finalement. il devinait sans peine ce à quoi Tetsu pouvait bien penser... Il devait revivre le show dans sa tête... Et sans doute penser à Ken, aussi. Après le concert, il y avait eu l'hôpital. Cela avait permis de mieux soigner le guitariste et de rassurer définitivement tout le monde. Il y avait eu le dîner, les derniers verres... La soirée avait été riche en évènements, et pourtant elle semblait avoir filé à une vitesse fulgurante... Ce soir, peu importe le calme qui règnait maintenant, Tetsu n'était pas vraiment là. Et c'était bien normal.

_Ben mon vieux, quelle soirée... _murmura Nakamaru, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. _Je crois que je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir..._

_Ah ? _Releva Tetsu sans vraiment avoir écouté.

_Je suis trop excité par tout ça... Y a eu tellement de choses... Les préparatifs, la joie de te voir comme ça ...La trouille que j'ai eu pour Ken-kun... L'émotion avec la seconde partie... Vous êtes tellements... géants._

_Dis ça à Doiha-chan, ça lui fera plaisir._

_Arrête un peu, _fit Nakaamru en souriant, _il est plus grand que la majorité des gens, sous bien des aspects._

_Hé ho._

_Jaloux ? _Demanda Nakamaru non sans malice.

_J'ai pas le droit ?_

_Si si, continue..._

Le bassiste le gratifia d'un baiser voulant à peu près dire _« tu es à moi et le premier qui s'approche, je le mords »_. Comme il n'était pas jaloux, c'était assez rare, mais quand cela arrivait, c'était vraiment drôle. Ceci dit, Nakamaru n'émit aucune protestation, trop heureux qu'il était ce soir. Comme il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas pu être rassuré comme tout le monde... Aussi demanda-t-il, afin d'avoir l'esprit totalement libre :

_Est-ce que ça va, Ken-kun ?_

_Oui. Il a ce qu'il faut... Mais j'ai eu une de ces trouilles..._

_J'ai vu._

_Quand j'ai vu son visage, que j'ai vu qu'il avait mal... _commença Tetsu en se crispant tout à coup.

_Tu sais... Beaucoup de gens dans ta situation auraient eu pour premier réflexe de stresser, de paniquer pour le show en lui-même. Toi... Tu pensais à lui. A sa santé._

_Mais c'est normal, _fit Tetsu sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Pas sûr. Ca aurait normal, oui, que tu paniques tout d'abord. Mais il passe avant. Ken-kun... et tout le monde, d'ailleurs... Ils sont si importants pour toi._

_Ce n'est pas un scoop._

_C'est sûr. Mais j'aime ça aussi, chez toi._

_C'était génial, hein ? _Lança joyeusement Tetsu, désireux d'amener la discussion sur autre chose que sa personne.

_Oui._

_C'est passé tellement vite... On sera bientôt de retour chez nous..._

_Oui, mais les autres dates sont proches._

_C'est vrai._

Cette perspective fit sourire le bassiste.Ca n'était jamais terminé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Des choses à tester, penser, préparer, répéter... Vivre, en fin de compte. De rares instants de repos, et une vie toujours en mouvement. Une vie parfaitement équilibrée aujourd'hui. Entre cette soirée qui malgré ses désagréments, avait été géniale, et ce moment si calme avec son amant maintenant... Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.


	66. Changement

**En réalité, le groupe ne s'est pas limité à visiter Paris uniquement, lors de sa venue chez nous... Mais j'ai occulté cet aspect dans la fic :) **

**Lilys, si déjà tu te faisais des idées au précédent chapitre, là ton imagination va travailler ferme XD ! Mais je me suis dit que j'avais envie de consacrer un peu de place dans le chapitre à Ken et Yukki aussi (au bout de 60 et quelques chapitres, il serait temps XD). **

**A la louche comme ça, je dirai qu'il reste moins de 5 chapitres avant la fin :)**

Il était déjà 11h passé, et chacun commençait à émerger tout doucement. Il faut dire qu'avec un live la veille, il était rare d'être frais et dispo de bon matin... Pourtant, il y en avait déjà deux au moins qui tenaient la forme, vu qu'ils ameutaient tout le hall de l'hôtel avec leur discussion pour le moins animée. Ken terminait de lire les journaux -en anglais- disponibles dans le hall et Yukki tapait du pied à côté, visiblement impatient. Il ne disait rien, mais son regard était tellement lourd de sens que Ken craqua bien vite et posa son journal pour se tourner vers lui :

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai retourner à l'hôpital !_

_Le médecin veut t'examiner avant que tu ne repartes. T'es sourd ? Il l'a dit hier._

_Mais enfin, j'ai pas perdu un oeil ou une jambe ! C'est une petite blessure de rien du tout ! Il n'a pas d'autres patients, ce médecin là ? _S'écria Ken, attéré.

_Ken-chan, si tu émets encore une protestation, une seule..._

_Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris : tu vas me faire le coup de la mâchoire serrée et des poings fermés. Souris Yukkie, j'y vais ! _Céda le guitariste, tout sourire -et surtout content d'éviter l'affrontement-.

_Fous-toi de ma gueule... Et puis ça te va bien de jouer les héros maintenant alors qu'hier..._

Ca, Ken lui-même en eut des frissons rien qu'en y repensant... Mine de rien, ça aurait pu plus mal se terminer, tout ça... La blessure aurait pu être plus importante, de sorte à ce qu'il soit impossible de continuer le concert... Ce que tous avaient pensé au moins une fois, tandis qu'il se faisait soigner. Bizarrement, ils avaient plus paniqué après coup que sur le moment même... Ce qui était aussi bien, puisque ça les avait tous empêché de se démoraliser au moment où il ne fallait justement pas. Yukki réalisa qu'il allait peut-être un peu loin...

_Désolé._

_De quoi ? Aucun problème !_

_Non mais c'est faux, en plus. Tu as été incroyable, à sourire comme ça, à avoir cette pêche sur toute la fin... Alors que tu devais avoir vachement mal !_

_Avec les médicaments, je ne sentais rien,_ assura Ken.

_Bon._

_Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne vais quand même pas dire que j'ai souffert le marthyr alors que non !_

_Mais oui..._

A force de cotoyer Tetsu, se dit Ken, ça laisse des traces... Normalement, c'était au bassiste de couver ses camarades comme une mère le ferait pour ses enfants... Mais Tetsu avait d'autres priorités dans sa vie actuellement, et c'était tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Ceci étant, si Yukki se sentait obligé de reprendre le flambeau, ça allait être drôle... Ken étant de bonne composition, il le suivit docilement à la recherche d'un taxi. Ils le trouvèrent sans mal et comme ils avaient envie d'une cigarette, ils se firent déposer un peu plus loin que l'hôpital en lui-même, qu'ils regagnèrent en marchant... Une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec le reste taraudait Ken depuis quelques temps, et il était persuadé que son ami aurait quelque chose à dire sur le sujet.

_Hé Yukkie... Tant que les autres ne sont pas avec nous, je te poserai bien une question..._

_Oui ?_

_Comme tu es très perspicace, je parierai ma chemise que toi aussi tu l'as vu... Nakamaru-kun et Hiroki-chan s'entendent très bien, non ?_

_Ben oui. Mais ça, c'est pas être plus perspicace qu'un autre... _rétorqua Yukki sur un ton indifférent.

_Oui mais... Tu as vu Tetsu ?_

_Ah, ça... _nota le batteur, hésitant. _Oui, évidemment. Mais je crois qu'on est les seuls à le voir..._

_C'est évident, pourtant. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai surpris à les regarder d'un air soucieux..._

_C'est une chose qui de toute façon, est irrémédiable : Nakamaru-kun devra se contenter de reporter ce genre d'affection sur Hiroki-chan, les enfants de ses frères et soeurs s'il en a, mais..._

_Je pense que Tetsu n'y avait pas pensé, _réfléchit Ken à haute voix._ Comme lui, ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il aspire... Mais ça se voit, que Nakamaru-kun aime les enfants. Et il est génial avec eux, si l'on considère que Hiroki-chan est normalement assez sauvage._

_Ca te préoccupe ? _Interrogea Yukki sur un ton taquin.

_Disons qu'ils viennent à peine de repartir comme avant... _commença Ken, l'air grave. _Et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait être une difficulté de plus._

_Ken-chan, je vais te sembler brutal, mais... Des difficultés, ils en auront encore de toute façon. C'est déjà difficile pour tout couple, alors pour eux tu imagines, ils cumulent. Forcément qu'il y aura des crises. Mais ils gèreront._

_Je dis ça parce que ça me plaît, de voir Tetsu si heureux..._

_Bien sûr que ça te plaît. Ca nous réjouit tous,_ conclut Yukki.

_Bah... Après tout, c'est pas mes oignons._

_Ca allait être mon prochain argument, effectivement. Ca ne nous regarde pas. Et si ça se trouve, tu t'en fais pour rien. Occupe-toi de ton bras._

_Mon bras, mon bras... Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche !_

_T'es blessé._

_Oh oui et comme tu le vois, je souffre énormément ! _rétorqua Ken en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yukki soupira et s'arrêta un peu brusquement, de sorte que Ken faillit presque lui rentrer dedans. L'air impatient, le bassiste lui attrapa le bras et appuya précisément sur le bandage, puisque Ken avait les bras nus. Forcément, le guitariste s'écarta vivement en étouffant un cri de surprise.

_Aïeuhhhhh ! Mais t'es malade ou juste sadique ?!_

_Ca fait mal ?_

_Nan, c'était super ! Mais oui, idiot ! _S'écria Ken vivement.

_Bon. Alors tant que ça fera ça si simplement on touche à peine, interdiction de plaisanter là-dessus, _dit Yukki très tranquillement.

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Ma mère n'en ferait pas autant ! Tetsu si à la rigueur, mais..._

_Avance ! On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi pour prendre les choses en main. Je suppose que maintenant que Tetsu est occupé dans la vie, je vais devoir veiller sur toi..._

_Mais tu as cru que j'avais quel âge ?_

_Ne m'oblige pas à répondre, s'il te plaît._

Il faut dire que ce genre de scènes était monnaie courrante entre eux. Ken avait à coeur d'avoir toujours le sourire et de faire bonne figure quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas feint : il était réellement d'un optimisme inébranlable. Yukki était à l'opposé, bien plus modéré et plus calme. Et s'il était bien plus drôle que l'on aurait pu le penser, il déstestait en revanche, cette façon qu'avait Ken de tout minimiser. Comme s'il ne fallait rien prendre au sérieux... Du coup, ils formaient un duo de joyeux drilles bien malgré eux, toujours en train de se tirer dans les pattes. Mais plus personne ne s'en inquiétait. 'Qui aime bien châtie bien', après tout... Le portable de Ken sonna, ce qui l'arrangea bien sur ce coup là. Hyde choisissait toujours bien ses moments. Le guitariste décrocha alors que Yukki s'était lancé dans un couplet moralisateur que Tetsu en personne n'aurait sans doute pas renié... et forcément, Hyde était écroulé de rire au téléphone, rie nqu'en devinant la scène.

_Et alors ? Encore en train de s'engueuler ?_

_Tu n'imagines pas le drame que je vis, _rétorqua Ken sur un ton mélo à souhait.

_Bon, on y va ? _Intervint Yukki. _On va pas y passer la journée !_

_Vous allez où ? _Demanda Hyde.

_A l'hôpital. _

_Ok... Nous, on a quelques tours de manège à faire. Ah, si jamais vous voyez Tet-chan en revenant, essayez de savoir s'il mange avec nous ce soir où si c'est dîner aux chandelles avec Nakamaru-kun..._

_Tu vois Tetsu à un dîner aux chandelles ? _Releva Ken, dubitatif.

_... Pas du tout en fait. Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

_Oui. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une fois où..._

_Ah bon sang, je vais te tuer, t'étrangler et te pendre par les pieds ! _Intervint de nouveau Yukki qui voyait Ken passer devant l'entrée de l'hôpital sans s'arrêter.

_Tout ça ? _

_Viens ici ! Exécution !_

_Hyde, on me kidnappe !_

_Désolé vieux, quand Yukki fest comme ça, c'est chacun pour soi. A tout à l'heure !_

Dans leur chambre, Nakamaru et Tetsu vivaient des instants plus calmes. Bon en même temps, ça n'était pas bien difficile. Bien que réveillés depuis un bon moment, aucun des deux ne semblait motivé à bouger de la chambre, et encore moins du lit. Tetsu était moitié endormi, moitié malade à nouveau... Et Nakamaru avait juste la flemme. Pas un pour remotiver l'autre, en somme...

_C'est notre dernier jour complet ici et on est en train de le passer au lit... _observa Nakamaru en se levant au prix d'un grand effort.

_Ouais._

_Ne dis pas juste 'ouais' !_

_Oui, mais je suis claqué... _

_Petite nature, va !_

_Voilà ce que je te propose : laisse-moi une heure pour dormir encore un peu et ensuite on sort se ballader... A Montmartre, tiens._

_Accordé. Une heure... Top chrono !_

_Pas stressant du tout, ça..._

Et effectivement, fidèle à sa parole, Tetsu se décida à bouger environ une heure plus tard. Ils allèrent se promener toute la journée ça et là -en se demandant aussi s'ils sauraient rentrer à l'hôtel-, essayant de visiter le maximum d'endroits... Un véritable marathon. Et évidemment, malgré ces plusieurs jours passés ici, ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir rien eu le temps de voir, ou presque. Qu'importe, le séjour touchait à sa fin, mais il était sans regrets. Chacun était plutôt ravi de rentrer au pays dès le lendemain, mais pas vraiment Nakamaru, qui se disait que ça lui manquerait cruellement, cette liberté acquise ici et qu'il n'avait pas autant au Japon... Mais ça rendrait le séjour d'autant plus inoubliable. Bizarrement, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir changé, ici. Il n'aurait pas su dire à quoi cette impression tenait, mais... Il se sentait différent d'à son arrivée. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel ici... Etrange sensation.

Le soir venu, Tetsu avait trouvé un juste compromis. Lui et Nakamaru mangeraient seuls histoire de profiter encore un peu l'un de l'autre, et ils iraient rejoindre le reste de la troupe pour le dessert. Idée qui arrangea tout le monde. A peine avaient-ils rejoint tout le monde, que Hyde se débrouilla pour prendre Tetsu à part sous un prétexte quelconque.

_Dis Tet-chan, je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te remercier..._

_Hein ? Pour quoi ? _

_J'ai quand même été assez imbuvable pendant un certain temps et ça ne t'a jamais empêché de me soutenir. Alors merci._

_Mais... _s'étonna Tetsu. _Y a une raison particulière à ce que ça te prenne comme ça ?_

_C'est parce que j'y pensais... Demain, on sera rentrés... Et ces quelques jours loin de notre vie habituelle n'ont pas été inutiles. J'ai pas mal réfléchi... Et si je prends ton couple comme exemple, je me dis que ça t'a réussi, de jouer franc jeu et de prendre des risques._

_Traduction ?_

_Ben je pense que je vais appliquer ma meilleure technique, celle qui me caractérise._

_« Ca passe ou ça casse » ? _conclut Tetsu en se retenant de rire.

_Tu me connais bien, toi !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Doit-on prévenir Kamenashi-kun qu'il doit se procurer un gilet pare-balles ? _Fit le bassiste avec un clin d'oeil, ayant parfaitement deviné les projets de son meilleur ami.

_Ben pourquoi ? Je ne lui veux que du bien, moi, _répliqua Hyde avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

_Ca j'en doute pas, mais épargne-moi les détails. Juste si je peux me permettre un conseil : je t'approuve à fond dans ce choix et je te soutiendrai à mort, mais... Mets-y les formes. Par pitié, ne gâche pas tout en étant trop... toi..._

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible ! _S'exclama Hyde en riant.

_Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, _insista le bassiste avec diplomatie, doutant sérieusement du tact de Hyde.

_T'inquiète pas. Mais la vie est courte et moi j'ai perdu pas mal de temps à me morfondre, alors il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main._

_Il est de retour... Ca fait plaisir ! _S'exclama le bassiste en lui ébourriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme toujours, dans une ambiance joyeuse. Il y en avait au moins deux, minimum, qui repartiraient d'ici en ayant appris quelque chose. En ayant sinon changé, encore évolué au moins. Ils prendraient l'avion dans la matinée avec chacun une tournée à continuer -ou commencer, dans le cas du plus jeune-. Une étape de plus de franchie, professionnellement parlant pour certains, personnellement pour d'autres.


	67. Evoluer et agir

**Hihi Sachan, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'y sois remise :). Quant à Sasa, merci encore de t'être lancée :)**

**Assez long, ce chapitre. Et il s'y passe des choses, je crois :)**

Il n'y a rien -ou presque- de plus déprimant que de sortir de l'avion et que le temps à l'arrivée, soit pourri. Déjà, on est en plein décalage horaire. On a faim, on est fatigué, pour un peu que l'on soit dégoûté d'être rentré... Si en plus l'orage s'y met, alors là ce n'est même plus du jeu. Les plus motivés du groupe jugèrent bon de sortir les premiers et d'aller aussitôt courir se mettre à l'abri histoire d'éviter la douche. Ce fut Ken, qui ouvrit la bouche le premier et donna le sentiment général :

_Bon sang, il fait froid..._

_C'est dans l'avion qu'il faisait trop chaud, plutôt... _rectifia Yukki en enfonçant sa casquette sur son crâne.

_Mais on s'en fout ! Ca n'enlève rien au fait que je me les gèle !_

_Avancez, bon sang ! _Lança Hyde juste derrière.

_Tu as vu Yuichi, comment s'organisent les pros ? De vrais gosses, oui !_

_Je suggère que le premier taxi disponible revienne à Hyde-kun, vu qu'il a le petit... _proposa Nakamaru, évitant de surenchérir.

_Ca c'est sympa ! D'ailleurs si quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider avec ma valise, parce qu'il dort profondément là..._

En effet, Hyde galérait pas mal. Hiroki dormait bien contre lui, et il le soutenait d'un bras. De l'autre, il gérait entre sa valise qu'il lâchait parfois quand il sentait son fils vaciller... On a beau dire mais quand on a un enfant, n'avoir que deux mains c'est encore bien trop peu. Du coup, rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible était une idée à mettre en pratique et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Et ce d'autant plus que la pluie était glaciale. Hyde salua rapidement tout le monde et puis il se tourna vers Nakamaru, dans le but de le remercier de s'être si bien occupé de Hiroki... Le jeune homme parut un peu déçu que l'enfant dorme, et il le confirma en souriant maladroitement :

_Dommage, j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir..._

_Tu le reverras, tu sais._

_Ah oui ?_

_Evidemment, _fit Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence. _J'essaie au maximum de le protéger... Mais je n'ai aucune raison d'empêcher les amis de le voir. Alors tu le verras, dorénavant._

_Super ! _

_J'en profite pour te remercier... Tu as vraiment été génial avec lui._

_Je t'en prie, c'était rien... Je me suis amusé finalement... Il est vraiment chouette, ce gamin, _murmura Nakamaru avec affection.

_A charge de revanche ! N'hésite jamais si tu as besoin._

_C'est plutôt moi qui te suis encore redevable..._

_Dites les enfants, _intervint Ken, _c'est très émouvant mais croyez-le ou non, si j'ai la larme à l'oeil, c'est pas l'émotion : c'est le froid !_

_Ah qu'il est pénible ! Bon, j'y vais, histoire de le mettre au lit le plus vite possible. A bientôt tout le monde ! _Lança Hyde en partant au pas de course.

_C'est après-demain, Doiha-chan ! _Cria Tetsu, sachant bien que la mémoire de son chanteur était toute relative.

_Ouais ouais, tu me le rappelleras au cas où..._

_Bon sang... Vivement que Hiroki-chan gagne 2-3 ans, qu'il puisse s'occuper un peu de lui... _fit le leader en soupirant.

_T'es dur. Il va me manquer, ce petit._

_Tu sais, il ne disait pas ça en l'air. C'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le revoir._

_Oui, mais passer des jours entiers ensemble comme ça, ça ne se fera plus..._

_Je ne savais pas que tu aimais à ce point les enfants..._

_C'est pas que j'aime les enfants... _expliqua le jeune chanteur. _Enfin si bien sûr, mais j'en fais pas une fixation... Mais Hiroki-chan est vraiment intelligent et adorable... C'était un vrai plaisir de m'occuper de lui. Même si j'avais un sacré rival._

_Ah ? Qui ça ?_

_Toi. Tu es à la limite du super-héros, pour lui ! _Fit Nakamaru en souriant. _Il t'adore vraiment._

_C'est que j'ai longtemps passé mes soirées à traîner chez Hyde, alors il s'est habitué..._

_Sans doute. _

_Je vous dépose ? _Intervint de nouveau Ken, qui n'était pas contre le fait que l'on discute, mais ailleurs.

_Pas de refus. Ah mais au fait ? Chez moi ou chez toi ? _Demanda Tetsu en se tournant vers son amant.

_Peu importe. Ce qui t'arrange le plus, Ken-kun._

_Chez Tetsu, je sais y aller. Alors ce sera là._

_Pas de problème._

Comme quoi laisser sa voiture dans le coin, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Imprudent, disait Yukki, mais bon Ken et la prudence... Le bassiste se trouva à l'arrière de la voiture avec Yukki, mais il ne décrocha pas un mot, au début... Il était fatigué, certes, mais il réfléchissait surtout. La scène qui venait de se jouer ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait... Nakamaru s'était vraiment pris d'affection pour Hiroki. C'était une chose compréhensible, puisque Tetsu lui-même adorait cet enfant... Mais il n'avait pas la même approche. C'était plus 'grand frère' que... Il n'osait même pas penser au mot. Disons que l'approche un rien paternaliste qu'en avait Nakamaru lui donnait des sueurs froides...

C'est à peu près là que Tetsu se rendit compte que son jugement était faussé. Tout le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme lui. Lui, il était dès le départ, quelqu'un qui n'était pas très engagements, mariage, famille, tout ça... Mais tout le monde n'était pas comme lui. Avait-il déjà une seule fois pensé à ce que Nakamaru voulait ? Non, il devait bien l'avouer... Peut-être parce qu'il se basait uniquement sur son jeune âge et qu'il appliquait ce lieu commun consistant à se dire que lorsqu'on est jeune, on ne se projette pas dans l'avenir. C'était oublier le côté très mature du jeune homme et l'intensité de leur relation. Après tout, dès le départ c'était allé vite entre eux. Pourtant cela devait-il s'arrêter ? Nakamaru évoluait, suivait un chemin logique, tandis que lui stagnait.

Maintenant, le problème se posait en deux temps. Premièrement, Tetsu n'avait pas changé. Il n'aspirait toujours pas à ces choses là... Et ce d'autant plus que ça n'était tout bonnement pas possible, quelle que soit la façon dont on le regarde. Et deuxièmement, il n'était encore jamais allé aussi loin, en un sens, dans une relation. Alors finalement il avait beau être le plus âgé, il n'était pas plus avancé... Et tout cela se rangeait dans la catégorie des discussions qu'il aurait bien du mal à aborder... Il avait déjà tenté subtilement une fois ou deux, à l'hôtel à Paris... Mais ils devaient avoir cette discussion, il le savait... et franchement, il redoutait un peu.

Du coup, Tetsu ne vit pas passer le trajet. Ils se retrouvèrent devant chez lui en un clin d'oeil sans qu'il n'ait fait attention. La pluie avait cessé, ce qui permis encore d'échanger tranquillement quelques mots sur le trottoir... Et enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Tetsu, où la fatigue les rattrapa bien vite.

_Il fait chaud ! _

_Impressionnant..._ acquiesça Tetsu en allant ouvrir une fenêtre.

_Bon, toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vote pour une douche et au lit. Je suis complètement mort._

_Et bien je te suis._

_Comment ça, tu me suis ?_

_A la douche !_

_Ai-je au moins mon mot à dire ?_

_Certainement pas, _conclut Tetsu avec un sourire et un regard qui en disaient long sur ses intentions.

C'est fou ce qu'on oublie un peu la fatigue, lorsque l'on a des arguments plutôt convaincants... Ainsi, la douche qui était à la base un moyen de se détendre... Et bien elle le fut toujours, mais disons que ça le fut au-delà de toutes espérances, finalement.

Nakamaru eut l'impression de dormir depuis seulement quelques minutes, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles... Une sonnerie trop agressive d'ailleurs, il faudra penser à la changer... Bien qu'ayant encore la tête dans l'oreiller et les yeux fermés, il décrocha cependant :

_Allo ?_

_Salut ! T'es rentré ?_

_Nan, je te parle depuis l'avion... _ironisa Nakamaru, en reconnaîssant son meilleur ami. _Ben oui. Quelle heure il est là ?_

_14h..._

_Quel jour ?_

_Ben mardi, _répondit Koki, comprenant que son ami n'était pas tellement en état pour discuter.

_On se voit quand déjà ?_

_Demain._

_Mercredi ?_

_Ben ouais. Houla tu imprimes vite, toi. Bon, j'imagine que tu as des tas de trucs à me raconter !_

_Des tonnes... _fit Nakamaru en baillant.

_Demain soir, après le boulot ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc en plus._

_Ok..._

_Bon ben rendors-toi !_

_A tes ordres..._

Pas contrariant pour un sou, Nakamaru reprit le cours de ses activités, à savoir dormir. Du moins, c'était son idée première... Mais il réalisa que le coup de fil aurait dû réveiller Tetsu. Alors il rouvrit un oeil et constata que le bassiste n'était plus là. Finalement, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever enfin. Il le trouva dans le salon, occupé à lire son courrier des derniers jours. Tetsu semblait être en pleine forme, alors que lui il commatait debout... Il faut dire que le bassiste était quelqu'un de dynamique, frais et dispo sitôt réveillé. Il retint d'ailleurs un sourire moqueur en voyant la tête d'endormi qui était celle de Nakamaru.

_Salut ! Bien dormi ?_

_Ca oui... Et j'aurais bien aimé continuer encore un peu... Fichu Koki ! _Marmonna Nakamaru en venant l'embrasser.

_Et ça n'est pas pour te stresser, mais tu étais aussi censé passer prendre tes chiennes chez tes parents..._

_Ah mince... Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je m'habille et que je sorte ?_

_Ah oui, j'en ai bien peur._

_Ce que le monde est cruel, quand même, _souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans la canapé.

_T'as de ces problèmes, toi..._

Il fallut tous les encouragements de Tetsu pour que Nakamaru se décide à bouger. A prendre une douche, s'habiller, téléphoner à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il passerait un peu plus tard... Mais à force, le jeune homme fut complètement réveillé. Il lui fallait juste contenter un peu son estomac qui criait famine, chose qu'il fit à coup de paquets de gâteaux plutôt tentants... Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il revint dans le salon, il constata que test uétait toujours dans la même position : assis en tailleur devant la table basse, machouillant un crayon et regardant loin devant, semblait-il...

_Tetsu ?_

_Hm ?_

_Tu as l'air bien pensif..._

_Oh ? Oui, j'étais juste... Rien. Rien du tout._

_Ah ? Bon. Tu veux que je nous fasse du café ?_

_Ah oui, bonne idée..._

_C'est parti ! _Fit Nakamaru en gagnant la cuisine.

_Yuichi, attends._

_Oui ?_

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour amener une conversation, alors... Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je te dise... Il faudrait qu'on parle d'un truc._

_Ah ? Quoi ?_

On y était. Tetsu avait eu le temps d'y penser. Il était le genre d'hommes à apprendre de ses erreurs. Lors de sa séparation avec Nakamaru, il y avait eu un facteur décisif, mais finalement, le manque de communication avait sa part de responsabilité également. Il n'était pas du genre à parler aussi, à avoir de grandes discussions, pudeur oblige... Mais parfois, il est bon de le faire. Afin d'éviter les malentendus et autres confusions, il est préférable de s'assurer que l'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes... Il n'allait pas faire deux fois la même bêtise. Là, il se posait une question, donc il devait en parler à Nakamaru. Tout garder pour lui, c'était ce que le chanteur n'aimait pas. Il l'avait compris. Cette relation était décidemment remplie d'expériences inédites pour le bassiste... Néanmoins, il avait beau y mettre de la bonne volonté, il n'était pas plus dégourdi pour autant...

_Voilà... Comment je pourrai te dire ça..._

_Euh... Ca a l'air sérieux... _constata Nakamaru en s'asseyant dans le canapé, attentif.

_Ca l'est._

_Ok. Là j'ai peur. Y a... Un problème ?_

_Non, pas vraiment... _le rassura Tetsu. _Mais... Tu es bien placé pour savoir que si on ne parle pas de certaines choses, si on les garde pour soi, alors ça peut mal tourner le jour où ça devient un problème..._

_Ca, je sais..._

Tetsu se mordit la lèvre. Ca commençait bien, dans le genre gaffes. Nakamaru s'était inévitablement rappelé d'une certaine conversation au téléphone, une rupture insupportable pour tous les deux... Penser à ça, le jeune homme l'évitait soigneusement. Il avait encore trop mal quand il revivait la scène, et son regard s'assombrissait immanquablement... Tetsu inspira un bon coup et reprit sur un ton persuasif :

_Je n'ai pas dit ça pour... Je veux juste t'expliquer que jai compris la leçon. Et puis c'est important de savoir où on va, pas vrai ?_

_C'est sûr..._

_Il y a une question que je ne t'ai jamais posé._

_Et c'est ?_

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que serait ta vie dans... Je sais pas, quelques années ?_

_Sur quel plan ?_

_Personnel._

_Ben oui. Avec toi. Toujours._

Certes, ça n'était absolument pas la chose à laquelle Tetsu pensait. Néanmoins, dire que ça lui fit plaisir aurait été bien en-dessous de la réalité. Il y avait tant de tranquillité et de certitude dans ces mots, que c'était si doux à entendre... Nakamaru sourit simplement, absolument confiant dans ce qu'il affirmait... Et Tetsu bloqua un peu, pour reprendre le fil de son raisonnement. Amusé par son éternelle maladresse, Nakamaru décida de lui donner un coup de pouce. Toujours un brin moqueur, il relança la discussion :

_Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses._

_Je... Je me demandais si tu avais déjà pensé à fonder une famille, _lâcha Tetsu d'une traite, en regardant bien le sol.

_Je vois._

_Tu vois quoi ?_

_J'aurais dû m'en douter... _murmura Nakamaru après un temps de réflexion. _Mon attitude avec Hiroki-chan te fait flipper._

_Non. Enfin si, c'est avec ceci que je me suis posé la question... Mais ça ne me fait pas flipper. Je veux juste tirer ça au clair._

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nakamaru aussi s'était posé la question. C'était légitime en somme, il n'y avait rie nd'étonnant à tout cela... Sauf que Tetsu semblait se méprendre un peu sur l'interprétation qu'il fallait donner à tout celà... Le jeune homme voulut être le plus clair possible, puisqu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela de son côté.

_Tetsu, j'aime les enfants, comme beaucoup de monde sur cette terre. Mais je ne me suis jamais imaginé en père de famille, par exemple. D'ailleurs, avant de te connaître, ma seule certitude conçernait ma vie professionnelle. Ce n'est qu'avec ton arrivée dans ma vie, que ma vie privée est devenue plus importante. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant._

_Et maintenant ? Je veux dire... Tu es conscient qu'on ne peut pas... Les enfants, c'est..._

_Je sais bien. Sauf si tu me caches des choses ! _S'esclaffa le chanteur, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Je suis sérieux, _fit Tetsu en souriant malgré tout.

_Pardon. Mais moi aussi. Je vais être sincère avec toi. J'y ai pensé, ces derniers jours. Je me suis posé la question. Parce que j'ai aimé passer ce temps avec Hiroki-chan, et je pense avoir été bon. Mais s'occuper quelques jours d'un enfant et toute une vie, ça n'a rien à voir._

_C'est sûr._

_Il faut aussi savoir qu'avec la vie qu'on mène, être ensemble n'est déjà pas toujours évident... Et ça, on le sait bien. Il faut être réaliste. J'admire vraiment Hyde-kun, d'être un aussi bon père dans de telles conditions, tu sais. D'accord il n'a pas Hiroki-chan tout le temps, mais quand même..._

_Je suis d'accord._

_Mais pour te répondre : non ça n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de tes plans également. Et je te rassure là-dessus. Ca n'est pas une chose qui m'attire spécialement. Et puis... je sais que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mais à ce jour, la personne la plus importante pour moi, c'est toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre._

_Et si un jour ça change ? _Demanda Tetsu histoire de boucler définitivement le dossier.

_Alors tu en seras le premier averti. Et on trouvera une solution. Mais même si notre situation était autre, encore une fois, rien que la vie que l'on mène m'en dissuade. Et de_ _toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie... J'adorerais m'occuper encore de Hiroki-chan, des gamins de mes soeurs aussi... C'est tout._

_Je vois._

_Rassuré ? _S'amusa le chanteur.

_Oui. Mais je suis surtout content qu'on en ait parlé. Vraiment._

_Tu as eu raison de le faire. J'imagine que tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis des jours, hein ?_

_C'est pas faux... _reconnut le bassiste.

Et bien ça n'était pas si terrible... S'il avait su, il en aurait touché un mot à Nakamaru bien avant... Au moins, il y avait la certitude que celui-ci était heureux aujourd'hui, qu'ils pensaient la même chose et donc, qu'ils allaient dans le même sens. Une conviction qui avait son importance, dès lors qu'une relation dépasse un certain cap. Tetsu se sentit soulagé. Et il se félicita d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. Nakamaru parut réfléchir un instant, et puis il poursuivit :

_C'était sûr. Mais tu sais, tout ça m'aura apporté quelque chose, quand même._

_Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?_

_La satisfaction de voir que je pouvais être responsable de quelqu'un et bien le faire. Je me suis senti... Plus adulte. Je pense avoir changé un peu. Je ne perçois pas les choses de la même façon. J'ai l'impression... C'est comme si j'avais la certitude que tout ira bien... Je ne m'en fais pas. Nous deux, c'est du solide._

_Il va falloir que je grandisse un peu aussi alors, si je ne veux pas être distancé !_

_Idiot._

Il plaisantait, mais Tetsu était réellement ravi. Nakamaru était heureux et bien dans sa peau, et le reste n'avait pas d'importance. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : le rendre heureux. S'il y arrivait, c'était déjà énorme. Il fallait donc s'employer à continuer. Une tâche que Tetsu acceptait, et surtout désirait. Et la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie, l'avenir semblait plus rose qu'à une certaine époque.

Hyde revenait tranquillement de chez Megumi. Il y avait déposé Hiroki, était resté un moment pour raconter le voyage, les choses que leur enfant avait vu ou fait... Comme toujours, il avait un peu le cafard. A chaque fois qu'il le déposait chez elle, il se sentait triste. Pourtant il ne reverrait d'ici quelques jours comme prévu, mais c'était toujours un petit pincement au coeur... L'appartement semblait si vide, sans lui. C'est qu'il mettait de l'animation, mine de rien. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses différaient un peu. Hyde n'aut pas le temps d'y penser. Il l'avait dit : il avait quelque chose à faire. Il avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie ces derniers temps, et il pensait être devenu quelqu'un de stable, désormais. Il aspirait à certaines choses... Des choses qui étaient en attente depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Tant pis s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester là à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il s'était bougé. Et puis il avait sa chance, il le savait. A peine fut-il rentré qu'il passa un coup de fil à Kame. Son plan était en marche. Enfin dans les grandes lignes, parce q'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, même s'il savait ce qu'il voulait comme fin.

_Allo ?_

_Hyde-kun ? Tu es de retour ? _Fit la voix enthousiaste du jeune homme.

_Et oui... Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Tu tombes à pic, j'ai terminé le tournage pour aujourd'hui, j'allais me changer..._

_Quel timing._

_Et oui... C'était bien ?_

_Génial. Vraiment super ! _S'exclama Hyde aussitôt.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, que Hyde ne perçut pas vraiment. Un silence durant lequel Kame eut une réaction des plus significatives. Il avait décroché distraitement, sans regarder le nom de la personne qui appellait... Et au premier mot, en reconnaîssant Hyde, son coeur avait réagi à coups de battements plus rapides... L'entendre fit disparaître toute la fatigue accumulée durant ces longues heures sur le plateau... Son coeur qui s'emballait encore en témoigna. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir au bout du fil... et il réalisa, si excessif que cela puisse paraître, que Hyde lui avait manqué. Depuis leur réconcialiation, ils étaient en contact assez régulièrement... Et là, plus rien depuis son départ. Ca avait été long... très long... Comme si Hyde était parti durant des semaines. Réaliser tout cela ébranla un peu Kame :

_Tu... es parti combie de temps, au juste ?_

_Ben... quelques jours, pourquoi ?_

_C'est... tu... Laisse tomber._

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _S'inquiéta Hyde.

_Oui..._

_Dis, est-ce que je peux te voir ? _

_Quoi ? Quand ?_

_Maintenant. J'ai envie de te voir._

_Ben... Je... Je peux être chez toi dans une demie-heure..._

_Super._

Le problème de Hyde, c'est que contrairement à d'autres, il ne donnait pas dans la finesse. Il lui arrivait d'être indécis, bien sûr... Mais lorsqu'il décidait de se lancer, quel que soit son 'projet', rien n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait besoin d'aller au bout des choses, et d'avoir des certitudes. Cela lui jouait parfois des tours, puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment faire dans la demie mesure... Mais quelquefois, ça payait. Et puis en l'occurence, il avait été spontané. Il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le voir.

Kame mit son cerveau sur pause, et il se rendit chez lui aussi vite qu'il put. Ce 'j'ai envie de te voir' avait failli l'achever, il dû bien l'avouer. Le 'moi aussi' qu'il n'avait pas dit à voix haute, résonnait dans sa tête. Du coup, il obéit sans se faire prier. Il avait l'étrange sensation, en bon intuitif qu'il était, qu'il allait mettre le pied dans quelque chose qui allait lui faire perdre tout contrôle... La différence -et non des moindres- avec avant, c'est qu'il ne voulut aucunement fuir cela, cette fois. Il sonna donc à la porte sans s'embarrasser d'une quelconque hésitation.

_Oui ?_

_C'est Kamenashi..._

_Salut ! _Fit joyeusement Hyde en lui ouvrant la porte.

_Salut ! Euh... Est-ce que tu..._

_D'avance, pardon pour mon incorrigible impulsivité._

_Hein ? Comment ça ?..._

Ca, pour peu qu'il le prenne mal, Hyde aurait effectivement de quoi s'excuser... Néanmoins, bien des gens auraient dit que l'accueil était plutôt bon, bien que déroutant. Et cela se passa si vite que Kame n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, finalement. Il se sentit juste attrapé par le col de sa chemise, tiré un peu brusquement en avant, et embrassé passionnément. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, l'envie le succédant rapidement à la surprise.


	68. Vers l'avenir

**Tadammmm ! Fini ! Etrange sensation... J'ai commencé cette fic il y a pas loin d'un an ! C'est énorme oO ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle durerait si longtemps... Je pensais à une vingtaine de chapitres à la base. Et puis après, j'ai eu envie de retracer toutes les étapes possibles pouvant jalonner une relation, même si j'en ai laissé d'autres... La fic a totalement échappé à mon contrôle et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle a 68 chapitres ! C'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai faite et à mon avis, elle le restera. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir commencé hier, presque et pourtant, elle s'est vraiment étalée dans le temps.**

**Alors là franchement, je voudrais remercier tout le monde de l'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragé tout ce temps ! Finalement je me suis beaucoup attachée à ce pairing improbable, ça a été un plaisir de les faire avancer ensemble. Rien que pour sa longueur et tout le temps qu'elle m'a pris, cette fic restera quand même à part, je suis un pe utrsite de la finir parce que quand on écrit tous les soirs ou presque en mettant en scène Nakamaru et Tetsu, on finit par s'habituer à les faire vivre régulièrement comme ça :)...**

C'est un peu comme lorsque l'on garde les choses pour soit. On encaisse, on fait comme si rien ne nous énervait... Mais le jour où ça sort, ça fait des dégâts ! Là, ça n'était pas de la colère, mais le principe était le même. Cela faisait un moment que chacun y songeait de son côté, et maintenant que Hyde avait fait le premier pas, ils se laissaient emporter dans cette passion qui semblait embraser tout le couloir. C'est fou comme dans ce genre de situations, tout ce qui nous retenait ne compte plus vraiment. Ca semble tellement dérisoire qu'on en vient même à se demander pourquoi on y a accordé tant d'importance jusque là... Car les freins étaient nombreux et de toutes sortes pour Kame : de sa dernière expérience qui le hantait encore à son métier, pour ne citer que ça. Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'en ce moment, il envoyait valser tout cela pour répondre à ce baiser des plus brûlants ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Dans les faits, rien du tout. Il restait un homme, il restait dans cette situation professionnelle, et ses souvenirs ne changeraient pas. Il y a simplement des moments dans la vie où l'on n'est pas prêt. Question de timing, en quelque sorte. Ce qui nous arrive un jour peut être appréhendé d'une toute autre façon, si la même situation se représente un peu plus tard. Parce que le vécu et l'état d'esprit changent, sans doute. Là, Kame n'était pas pris par surprise, dans le sens où il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Ensuite, il se sentait être quelqu'un de meilleur qu'avant. Moins égocentrique, moins flippé à propos de tout et rien... Il avait trop longtemps stagné. Et surtout, il avait l'exemple réussi de Nakamaru. Son ami s'était donné les moyens, et aujourd'hui il vivait quelque chose de solide. Ca ne serait pas facile, non, mais ça pouvait marcher, il en avait le preuve concrète. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

_A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda enfin Hyde en encadrant son visage de ses mains. _Je dois te prévenir que je ne te laisserai pas fuir, cette fois._

_Ca tombe bien, je n'en avais pas l'intention, _répondit Kame avec assurance.

_Que... Quoi ? _Bafouilla Hyde, décontenancé. _Ah ben... C'est plus facile que je l'avais imaginé. Moi qui avait préparé tout un tas d'arguments..._

_Du genre ? _S'amusa le jeune chanteur.

_Du genre... Je n'ai pas compris quand à... 'ce moment là', tu m'as dit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Tu voulais que je te retienne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est ce que tu penses ?_

_Je pense que si j'avais été moins bête, tu n'aurais pas cru que je m'amusais juste._

_C'est le cas ?_

_Si je m'amuse ? Tu me connais maintenant..._

Aucun doute. Hyde était sérieux. De toute façon, les torts étaient partagés, s'il fallait les comptabiliser. Chacun avait commis ses erreurs... Toujours cette question de timing. Hyde était il y a quelques temps, à une période de sa vie où il doutait de tout. De ses qualités de père, de ce qu'il valait de façon générale... Pas de place pour quelque chose d'autre, du moins le croyait-il. Kame, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, était trop immature pour accepter qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle des choses. Aujourd'hui, chacun avait pu mûrir et comprendre que tout cela n'était que des excuses, des prétextes pour fuir. Quand bien même cette relation ne mènerait nul part, ils auraient au moins essayé. Cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était réelle et elle commençait à dater... Ils n'avaient pas forcément de points communs comme leurs amis pouvaient en avoir, mais ce n'est pas grave : ils feraient à leur manière.

_Je peux te faire un aveu ? _Murmura Kame en posant doucement ses mains sur ses bras.

_J'écoute._

_Ca me fait un peu peur, tout ça..._

_J'imagine._

_J'ai... pas mal de raisons de flipper... Même si là tout de suite, elles ne me semblent pas importantes... Et que je n'ai aps vraiment envie d'y penser... Je sais qu'en réalité elles le sont. _

_Essayons de relativiser un peu. Chacun a du vécu. Plus ou moins important, on est d'accord, mais n'empêche. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça comme ça ? Tu as ton expérience, j'ai la mienne. 'Y a qu'à faire avec, _fit tranquillement Hyde.

_Ton expérience à toi, elle a 5 ans et est au centre de ta vie._

A son âge, Kame devait désormais apprendre à concilier travail et vie privée... Vie privée dans laquelle une donnée de plus venait s'ajouter à l'équation. Cet enfant que Hyde avait, qui devait déjà, du point de vue de Kame, ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne vivaient plus ensemble... Etait-ce bon, si on tenait compte de Hiroki ? Certes l'enfant n'était pas là en permanence, mais malgré tout... Hyde soupira, comme s'il savait que le sujet viendrait sur le tapis. Ce sujet là, Hyde ne put qu'y répondre de façon implaccable. C'était en quelque sorte le moment ou jamais, si Kame voulait se défiler.

_J'admets que ça peut faire flipper. Mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser, il faut me prendre avec mes bagages. Et mes bagages, c'est mon fils. Même s'il est adorable, il reste un enfant, avec tout ce que ça implique, et qui passe avant le reste pour moi. Personne ne te demande de jouer à la nounou, je sais le faire tout seul. Mais il faut l'accepter. C'est le seul poin sur lequel je ne peux pas faire de compromis._

_C'est pas le problème... _fit aussitôt Kame, ne voulant pas être mal compris. _D'ailleurs pour ce que j'en ai vu, je l'ai adoré. Mais si lui ne m'aime pas... si sa mère s'oppose à..._

_Ben pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas penser... _le taquina Hyde.

_Désolé._

_Tu sais ce que c'est, ton problème ? Tu penses trop. Et moi pas assez, tu me diras. Ca va faire un juste milieu. Si tu pouvais juste garder en tête que... Ben... _hésita-t-il.

_Oui ?_

_Je veux juste dire qu'on verra bien ! Ne pas savoir, c'est pas plus mal ! _

_C'est marrant, j'avais le sentiment que tu allais dire autre chose... _fit Kame, tout sourire.

Certes, mais bon visiblement, il le savait. Alors Hyde ne jugea pas utile de le dire. Et pour détourner l'attention, il trouva aussi bien de soulever légèrement le menton de Kame et de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le sentait même sourire, lorsqu'il fit cela. Ils allaient former un duo explosif, Hyde le sentait. Mais lui qui détestait l'ennui et la routine, cela ne lui déplaîsait pas de se lancer là-dedans.

_Bien dit, _se contenta de déclarer Kame après coup.

Après un détour chez ses parents pour ramener avec lui ses chiennes dans son appartement, Nakamaru retourna chez Tetsu. Le bassiste n'était pas encore assez copain avec elles pour accepter qu'elles viennent chez lui, le jeune homme le senttait bien. Mais il saurait le convaincre, avec un peu d'application... Il s'installa chez son amant qui travaillait, donc du coup, il préfèra s'entraîner à la basse. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure que Nakamaru redonna signe de vie en criant -et en faisant sursauter un Tetsu absorbé dans ses papiers, au passage- :

_Tetsu ! Passe-moi ton portable, le mien n'a plus de batteries ! 'Faut que j'appelle Kame._

_Dans ma poche de manteau... _répondit Tetsu machinalement. _Non ! Laisse tomber, tu l'appelleras un autre jour ! _S'écria-t-il tout à coup tout en gagnant la chambre au pas de course.

_Mais non, on devait se voir ce soir..._

_Et ben tu n'as qu'à voir Koki à la place et laisser Kamenashi-kun tranquille ! _S'écria Tetsu en lui arrachant le portable des mains.

_Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ?_

_Si tout se passe bien et ça se passera bien, Kamenashi-kun est occupé._

_Ben comment tu peux le savoir... Oh ? Sérieusement ? _Fit Nakamaru en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant le sens du demi-sourire de son amant.

_Ce fut dur, mais Doiha-chan commence à prendre sa vie en main. Il n'est jamais trop tard... _

_Pourvu que Kame ne réagisse pas comme un crétin, _soupira le jeune homme.

_Ta foi en tes amis me laisse vraiment admiratif, _se moqua Tetsu.

_Oui ben tu admettras que j'ai des raisons de penser ça._

_Oh moi je ne pense pas. J'ai terminé, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, j'ai renvoyé l'ascenseur... _fit tranquillement Tetsu en s'allongeant sur le lit._ Maintenant c'est bon._

_Fais pas comme si c'était un poids... _rétorqua Nakamaru en se penchant au-dessus de lui._ Tu adores ça, t'occuper des autres._

_Tout à fait, _confirma le bassiste en laissant ses mains partir à l'aventure.

_J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'égares... Téléphone !_

En grognant, Tetsu dû se résoudre à ranger ses mains dans ses poches et à se lever pour aller décrocher, un Nakamaru moqueur sur ses talons. La bassiste décrocha de façon presque agressive et se ravisa aussitôt en reconnaîssant son interlocuteur :

_Allo ?! Oh bonjour maman.... Très bien. Et toi ?... Oui oui... Une ville magnifique, mais être de retour au pays est bien aussi... Maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu ne m'interrompes pas..._

S'il ne le disait pas maintenant, la conversation partirait sur la cousine bidule ou le voisin machin ou les dernières nouvelles... Et surtout, il n'aurait plus vraiment le courage. Autant y aller maintenant. Ce fut ce moment là que Nakamaru choisit pour aller voir dans la cuisine s'il y était, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, pour deviner au ton de Tetsu si la tournure des choses était mauvaise ou bonne. Au bout de longues minutes plus tard, son amant l'appella, le téléphone en main :

_Yuichi ?_

_O... Oui ?_

_Elle aimerait te parler._

_Q... quoi ? _Murmura Nakamaru d'une voix blanche tout en reculant presque dans l'évier. _Ah non, je..._

_Le téléphone ne mord pas. Allez, viens._

_Oh bon sang, je sens que je vais perdre deux litres d'eau... _lâcha Nakamaru en s'emparant du téléphone.

_Ne sois pas bête, _le taquina Tetsu en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_Allo ? Bon... Bonjour Ogawa-san..._

A dire vrai, Tetsu se demandait bien ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait lui présenter la personne avec qui il était. Enfin si. A ce moment là, elle avait eu un cri de joie, tant elle voyait déjà son fils en vieux garçon. Quand il lui avait parlé de qui il s'agissait, déjà... L'enthousiasme était nettement retombé. Le nom de Nakamaru ne lui évoquait rien, comme elle regardait peu la télévision et que ce n'était plus de son âge... Mais son âge justement, à Nakamaru... et le reste... Elle n'avait pas mal réagi dans le sens où il n'y avait pas eu d'opposition claire et nette, mais enfin... En même temps, c'était normal. L'espoir de Tetsu résidait dans le fait que Nakamaru était si génial que tout le monde l'aimait. C'était obligé. Il s'était isolé dans la cuisine malgré sa curiosité, et enfin, son maant réapparut en lui tendant le téléphone :

_Tetsu, ta mère souhaiterait te dire au revoir._

_Tout va bien ?_

_Ouais... J'étais tellement stressé que j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent, mais tout est sous contrôle._

_Ca a l'air, tiens. Allo ? C'est de nouveau moi... Oui. Oui, je comprends. D'accord. On fait comme ça. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, d'accord ?_

Ce qui s'était dit entre Nakamaru et la mère de Tetsu, ce dernier ne le sut pas. Mais à voir le sourire tranquille de Nakamaru, il pouvait deviner. Sa mère avait certainement voulut s'assurer, même simplement par téléphone, que tout était sérieux... Elle avait dû entendre lesaccents de sincérité de Nakamaru, sa voix chaleureuse... C'est pour cela qu'elle avait d'elle-même proposé d'une date. A la fin de la tournée de L'Arc, soit d'ici peu, ils passeraint dans la ville natale de Tetsu pour que Nakamaru rencontre les personnes qui composaient la famille de son amant. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur, forcément, mais après cette conversation, il se sentait déjà plus confiant. Et puis c'était comme tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là : il fallait se donner les moyens pour que tout se passe bien. Lorsque Tetsu glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne, ce qui suffit à remplir le corps de Nakamaru d'une douce chaleur... De ce bien-être qui ne peut s'acquérir qu'après avoir bataillé un peu... et qui permet d'avoir confiance en ce qui va se passer... D'être même impatient d'y arriver, d'ailleurs.

**Cette fin, j'espère qu'elle ne vous frustrera pas trop... Elle est volontairement ouverte, de façon à laisser la place à un long épilogue voire à une mini-fic qui montrerait ce qui se passe pour eux un peu plus tard... J'y ai pensé mais je trouvais mieux de couper cette partie de l'histoire ici. Je sais que certaines voulaient voir cet épisode avec les parents mais d'abord il pourra être dans cette suite, et ensuite je voulais faire de cette rencontre non pas l'aboutissement, mais montrer que c'était une étape pour eux, qu'il y en aura toujours et que ça continuera... Voilà voilà pour expliquer ce choix :)**


End file.
